Recibe el mensaje
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud está apunto de cumplir su cumpleaños en menos de una semana, el intenta que sus hermanas recuerde su cumpleaños, y crea un plan tan grande que haría que sus hermanas recuerden de su cumpleaños, esperando que ellas recibieran el mensaje, pero las cosas se vuelven muy complicadas y muchas cosas podría salirse de control.
1. Un dia muy especial se acerca

**Recibe el mensaje/ "Get the message": Una ****historia olvidada creada por COOPERXLR. La razón por su abandono era por que el consiguió un trabajo, en la cual no podía actualizar de manera seguida. Luego de eso ****no quería ser molestado más ya que mucha gente quieria que lo continuará y después abandonó la historia durante 2 años por no terminarlo. Pero bueno, intenté contactarlo si pudiera recrear su historia o por lo menos continuarlo, pero no tuve respuesta durante un tiempo así que decide hacer una versión mía con su idea.**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, o de la historia, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece y también a sus respectivos dueños, escritores, COOPERXLR (GtM) por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo este link. (** **pastedin iMuj5avH ) para que ustedes puedan leer la historia original. Nota: Esta historia está en inglés. También tuve que separar el Link por que se borrar y eso era la única forma de poder**

* * *

Comenzó como cualquier otro día en la ciudad de Royal Woods Michigan. En donde una parte de la ciudad, o más preciso, en la calle 1216 de la avenida franklin, ahí vemos una casa que para algunos vecinos es considerado como la casa más ruidosa de toda las calles de Royal woods, en donde un gran familia de 13 integrantes viviendo como nunca antes visto. Una numerosa familia muy caótica, donde en esa casa residen de 2 padres, 10 hijas y 1 hijo, también en esa casa llevan varias mascotas que hasta sobran. En esa casa muy ruidosa se habia ganado la fama por todos los vecinos como la casa más ruidosa, y así, está familia Loud es ahora concida como "The Loud House."

Lincoln se sentía bastante emocionado en este momento. ¿Por qué puede preguntar? Bueno, pues verán, estaba a solo una semana de su 12º cumpleaños. Una feliz ocasión para muchos niños que disfrutan mucho las fiestas de cumpleaños, y Lincoln no fue una excepción, especialmente cuando uno lo disfruta con familia y también coma varios amigos.

Lincoln comenzó a mirar en el comedor y ve a sus 10 hermanas sentadas en la mesa, cada uno hablando entre sí, mientras que las demás solo esperaba a que su desayuno estuviera listo. El albino regresa a la cocina a terminar de prepararles los desayunos a sus hermanas, luego comienza saludar a sus hermanas

—¡Hola chicas! —Lincoln alza su voz a sus hermanas —. Un día muy especial se acerca en solo una semana y me preguntaba si ustedes pueden adivinar qué es? —Lincoln preguntó con entusiasmo a todas sus hermanas, mientras el terminaba de cocinar, después sale de la cocina a caminar al alrededor de la mesa, poniendo cada plato de comida donde estaba sentadas todas sus hermanas.

—¡Oh!... El desfile de Miss Universo estará en la Television en la próxima semana, tengo que tomar notas. —Lola exclama felizmente.

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! —Lana le grita a Lola, haciendo que todos agarraran la atención de las gemelas —. El maratón del camiónes monstruos es la próxima semana, y no planeo malgastar mi tiempo viendo competencia de princesas "TONTAS!" —Gritaba Lana haciendo que ambas gemelas comenzaran a pelear.

—hmmm ... ¡Oh-boy! —Dijo la rockera como si algo le hizo recordar —. Casi me olvido que yo y mi banda iremos a participar en una guerra de bandas en un concierto cerca del estadio de Royal woods. —Luna le dice a su hermano sus planes, luego ella le sacude la cabeza de su hermano, dándole un afecto de cariño hacia el albino —. Gracias por recordármelo "Little Bro." —Luna golpea su propia frente por casi olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Oh-duh! Pues yo andare muy ocupada, haciendo algunos negocios graciosos. —Agrego Luan pelando un plátano, mientras intenta pensar en buena forma en expresar en un buen juego de palabras —. Casi se me pela la mente hahaha ¿entienden?

Luego de que todas sus hermanas comenzaran a quejar por la forma tan mala en usar su juego de palabra que Luan hizo, Lincoln ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por la situación que está pasando. La sonrisa del peli blanco se desvanecía rápidamente, esto era algo esperado y empezaba a parecer bastante sombrío para él.

—Oh vamos, esto solo sucede en la televisión, no había forma de que todo esto le estuviera sucediendo en la vida real —Lincoln concluyó para sí mismo.

—Como sé lo que sucederá la próxima semana, cuando la chica Robe está teniendo una de las grandes ventas de moda en una semana en el centro comercial, y yo estaré allí comprando toda la ropa de descuento todos los días. —dice Leni alegremente pensando en cómo ella disfrutaría en comprar casi toda la ropa que había en la mall, haciendo que ella saltara con ánimos.

—Literalmente puedo llevar a Bobby y ver si me va a comprar algo bueno. —Dijo Lori soñadoramente pensando en cómo Bobby le iba a comprar cosas a Lori, incluso hasta ya tenía pensado en cómo Bobby le iba a comprar un anillo para así declarar su amor.

Eso hizo que Lori gritaba de emoción, asustando a sus Hermanas y se preguntan, que cosas estaba pensando Lori, sobre el tema del la mall?

—Curiosa consulta sexto unidad fraternal, tal vez deba volver a mi agenda para deducir este acertijo. —Dice Lisa checando su agenda, intentando descubrir si un evento muy importante iba a pasar.

Lincoln veía un rayo de esperanza. Sin duda Lisa tenía el cumpleaños escrito en su agenda y se lo haría saber a todas. Solo esperaba que por lo menos Lisa recordada su cumpleaños sin la necesidad de una agenda, pero al estar muy ocupado en sus actividades, no la culparía que ella tuviera su propio itenerario personal.

—¡Eureka! —Exclama la científica, mientras que Lincoln le comenzaba a brillar sus ojos —. Debo prepararme para el gran concursos de ciencia de Einstein que comenzara este domingo. —Dice Lisa muy emocionada al recordar el evento más importante para ciencia —. Aprecio el mnemónico Lincoln y espero poder impresionar mis nuevos proyectos que tengo guardados. —Lisa finaliza volviendo con lo suyo.

El joven Loud no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera la grandiosa Lisa tenía anotado su complétalos en su agenda, y lo peor es que también caía en el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

—Mi gran competencia de Karate está por llegar, este año y finalmente me mudaré al Cinturón Negro. —Lynn le pegó primero, dándole un duro pero amado golpe a su hermano.

—No tengo nada que hacer. —Apareció Lucy de la nada, haciendo que todos en la mesa saltaran del susto,

—AAAAHHHHH! —Todos los Loud gritaban de susto.

—¡LUCY POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! AVISA CUANDO LLEGES! CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO! —Todas le gritan a Lucy por cómo apareció de la nada.

—"Suspiro," yo ya estaba aquí sentada, fui la primera en llegar a la mesa, y como siempre, ninguno me notaron.—Después de que todas las hermanas se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares, Lucy procigio en lo que ella iba a decir. —Pero cómo iba diciendo, tal vez hoy no tenga mucho que hacer en toda la semana, así que yo voy a tomar el sol en la soledad oscura de mi habitación escribiendo mis poemas, mientras que todos ustedes se divierte haciendo su actividades. —Lucy volviendo a suspirar.

Después de que todas las hermanas terminaran de hablar sobre sus planes, en la que cada una de ellas iba estar ocupas en ese día muy especial, así que todas miran a Lincoln y les dicen.

—¡Gracias por recordarnos nuestras semana Lincoln! —Todas comenzaron aplaudir, también se podía notar que sus hermanas le estában dando unas bellas sonrisa a su hermano.

—Poo poo. —Lily también aplaudía a su hermano, ya que ella también le estaba agradeciendo a su queridísimo hermano mayor.

Lincoln no se esperaba que sus hermanas hallan olvidado que la próxima semana iba ser su cumpleaños.

— _Me siento un poco triste por la respuesta que he recibido._ —Pensó Lincoln mientras pone una falsa sonrisa a sus hermanas, haciendo creer que el estaba feliz.

No era de esperar que les hiciera recordarles algo que el espera que fuera otra cosa, y también intentó evitar que sus hermanas notara en cómo su hermano estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

—No hay problema, chicas, todas por ustedes. —El le devuelve el cumplido a sus hermanas.

Una vez terminado en repartir los desayunos, el se da la vuelta hacia atrás y evita que sus hermanas lo viera en como se ponía su hermano. Eso hizo que el sintiera un gran dolor en su corazón. Así que Lincoln regresa a la cocina y después comienza a pensar.

—Quizás mañana lo recordarán. —Fue su último pensamiento mientras el ingresaba a la cocina.


	2. Dar una excusa para perdonarlas

**Dar una excusa para perdonarlas**

—Tal vez mañana lo recuerden. —Fue lo que pensó el albino, al saber si alguna de sus hermanas recordaban que en una semana o más preciso, el domingo en que iba a ser su 12 cumpleaños —. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, —Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos, intento regresar a la cocina para así terminar de preparar los almuerzos, ya que era hora de ir a la escuela, y no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal por eso.

Después de que Lincoln escuchara las respuestas de sus hermanas, el checo la hora y se da cuenta que no era tiempo de estar deprimo. El albino hecho una última mirada a sus hermanas para ver si ellas solo estaban bromeando con él, pero por el aspecto de sus rostros, parecía que realmente habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. Eso puso el albino muy triste, pero aún así el intenta no perder la cabeza y decide continuar hacer sus deberes en la cocina.

—No importa, you soy Lincoln Loud y soy el hombre con un plan, siempre encuentro un plan para todo tipo de situaciones —Muy motivado en saber que el no se rendiría fácilmente y que no dejaría que un simple olvido vaya arruinar su gran día.

Después de que Lincoln recuperada su motivación, el intenta pensar en un plan para poder dejarles un mensaje a sus hermanas.

—Solo tengo que descubrir qué es. —Ahora el albino mira el reloj, y ve que solo le faltaba 1 hora con 20 min para que las clases empezaran, y el todavía no terminaba de envolver los almuerzos para sus hermanas.

-maldita sea, esto tendrá que esperar, ya que podríamos llegar tarde a la escuela —pensó para sí mismo, ya que Lori tenía que llevarlos a la escuela a cada uno, ya que todos tenían diferentes escuelas.

Ya que Lori tenía que dejar a todos sus hermanos a sus respectivas escuelas; Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lincoln, van a la elementary school, después Lynn y Luan al middle school y por último a Luna, Leni y por su puesto Lori al la High school.

—De acuerdo. —Lincoln terminado de envolver los almuerzos y checa el reloj —. Parece que aún estoy a tiempo para poder darles los almuerzos a mis hermana sin que haya un retraso. —diciendo a si mismo, luego el sale a la cocina y allí ve a sus hermanas, viendo que ellas ya estaba listas para ir a la escuela.

 **—¡Atención a todas, casi es hora para ir a la escuela, así que prepárense y toman sus almuerzos!** —Grito el albino intentando llamar la atención a sus hermanas.

Todas las hermanas Loud escucharon al albino intentando llamarles la atención, luego ellas miran a su hermano y les dice que fueran a la cocina, el tenia ya listo todos sus almuerzos, y que así el podría entregarles todas ellas sus almuerzos. Una vez asistieron todas las hermanas, ellas fueron adentro de la cocina y su hermano les comenzó a repartirlos sus almuerzos.

—Está bien, primero tenemos; Ensalada César para Lori, y Ensalada de pollo Teriyaki para Leni con botellas de agua de cristal en el lateral para cada una. —Él comenzó con sus hermanas mayores ya que conociendo a Lori, ella quería tener todo listo para poder irse y así ahorrase las molestias.

—Gracias Pop Pop —Dice Leni dándole un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, luego ella se marcha haciendo que Leni se vaya dirigiéndose hacia la Vanzilla.

—Lo que ella dijo tarado. —dijo Lori con la voz baja, luego le arrebata el almuerzo de las manos de su hermano y se marcha, dirigiéndose hacia donde está la Vanzilla.

—Bueno al menos Leni fue lo suficientemente amable como para decir gracias. —Diciéndose con la voz baja. Luego mira a Luna y prosiguió con los repartos.

-Luna aquí está tu bebida de café Rock God y un sándwich de BLT. Y tú Luan, una petición especial, un pastel de merengue de limón? —Lincoln confundido por lo último.

Ahora comenzaba con sus dos talentosas hermanas artística, ya que Luna siempre está muy relaja ¿bastante relajada si me lo preguntan?. Lincoln comenzaba a entregar el almuerzo a Luna.

—Awww, que dulce eres Bro —Luna le da un abrazo y luego comienza oler su almuerzo —. Sniff Wow Bro, realmente te luciste gracias.

—No hay de que Luna. Tu necesitaba comenzar una buena forma de empezar tu día.—Le regrese el cumplido a la rockera. Después Luna comienza a marcharse y se va hacia donde está las demás hermanas.

—Dijiste que tenías un Pie de merengue de limón. —Luan corrió, tomó el pie y después salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡¿DE ACUERDO?! —Lincoln preguntó desconcertado, viendo cómo Luan agarró el pie y se marchó sin saber que no agarró todo su almuerzo. Luego de eso Lincoln prosiguió con el reparto.

—Lynn y Lucy, aquí un Meatball Sub y una Soda para ti Lynn. Y tú Lucy, ya que no me dijiste lo que querías, te traje unos nuggets de pollo con forma de murciélagos, jugo de naranja de color rojo de sangre y pudín de chocolate Dark Oreo.

Lincoln orgullosamente, sabiendo bien cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas de su hermanita, ya que el había notado que cuando su mamá le compró a Lucy sus nugget en forma de murciélago, sin que ella o su madre notaba la presencia del albino, el veía cómo Lucí gritaba de alegría y después ella saltan y la abraza a su madre, después de eso Lucy se dio cuente de lo que hizo,y volvía a actuar de forma seria sin emociones con la cara bien sonrojada de la vergüenza que ella tenía.

—Genial, hoy esta jugadora se alimentará como Campeona... gracias tonto —Lynn una vez más, le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro de su hermano como forma de agradecerle, después ella sale de la cocina corriendo como toda una jugadora, dirigiendo hacia la Vanzilla.

—Una vez más Lincoln me conoces demasiado bien —Dijo Lucy dándole una sonrisa mientras ella agarra su almuerzo y si que el albino se diera cuanta, Lucy había desaparecido enfrente de el.

—Vaya necesito saber como lo hace. —sorprendido por la forma en la que su hermanita haya desaparecido en abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lincoln ahora continúa con su reparto, pero antes de que el se dirigía donde estaba las gemelas, Lincoln comienza a escuchar pasos rápidos. De repente, Luan vuelve corriendo con su rebanada de pie en la mano.

—Tu Pie Sir. —Luan apareció por sorpresa, ella trata de empastelarse a su hermano, solo para que el se agachara debajo de él.

—¡Ah! Yo también vi esa caricatura Luan, tendrás que levantarte muy temprano para bromearme así. —Declaró con orgullo sabiendo que su hermana le iba a empastarle en la cara con el pie.

—¡Rayos! sabía que debi pedir un pedazo de pastel, para empastelarte contigo Lincoln, hahaha ¿entiendes? —Se rió intentando darle un buena broma junto con un juego de palabras.

Lincoln giro los ojos ante el mal juego de palabras.

—Aquí está tu almuerzo de respaldo, un sándwich de ensalada de atún y el jugo de arándano. —Le entrega el almuerzo, mientras que las hermanas restante se quejaban por la mala broma que su hermana la comediante hizo.

—Voy a tener otra Opor-Tuna-dida para bromearte mañana Lincoln, hahaha, ¿entiendes? —Luan se ríe nuevamente, después ella agarra su almuerzo y sale de la cocina marchándose hacia la vanzilla.

—Lincoln suspira por el mal uso de juegos de palabras. Después de eso el se dirigió hacia donde están sus hermanas gemelas y después comienza arrepentir los almuerzos a ambas.

-Para Lola y Lana, aquí unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní con jalea sin costra para mi pequeña reina de la belleza, y la corteza extra para mi chica monstruosa, junto también para ambas, botellas de leche perfectamente fría para las dos.

Lincoln les da sus cajas de almuerzo a sus hermanas, luego ve como sus hermanas comenzaba a emocionarse

—¡EEEK! muchas gracias Lincoln. —Ambas gemelas le da las gracias a su hermano, ambas hermanas comenzaron a correr y después saltaron sobre su hermano y le comenzaron a abrazar en los costados de su hermano.

—Tal vez no debería culpar mucho a mis hermanas por no poder recordar mi cumpleaños —. Diciendo en su mente, mientras el sentía como sus hermanitas comenzaba a separar de él. Después ellas dos comenzaron a salir de la cocina donde todas sus demás hermana esperando en la Vanzilla —. Especialmente a mis hermanitas que no sabían nada mejor.

Una vez aclarando con sus sentimientos, Lincoln comienza dirigirse donde esta Lisa, ahí ve a su hermanita junto con Lily muy alegra, como su hermano el estaba siendo muy bueno con sus hermanas.

—Bueno es hora de acabar con eso. —pensó el albino mientras el comenzaba a hablar con la genio de la familia —. Finalmente Lisa - le llama a su hermana intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Ah! me ¿conseguiste mi Salchicha orgánico en una manta De pan honlandes con extracto de metralla Natural —Dice Lisa a su hermano esperando que el tenga todo lo que ella le pidió o por lo menos si entendió todo lo que ella le dijo.

Lincoln levantó una ceja por lo que le dijo su hermana, así que el le pregunta.

—¿Un Hot dog y Jugo de uva? —preguntó el albino muy confundido ya que el sabía que no era lo bastante listo como para entender todo lo que ella dice.

—Bien hecho, muy bien Lincoln. —Le contesta con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su hermano tenía la capacidad de entender lo que ella decía, sabiendo que su hermano no era tan tonto como ella pensaba.

—Bueno, algunos de ellos no saben nada mejor. —Lincoln pensando en su mente —. En entre todas mi hermanas esperaba que al menos Lisa pudiera recordarlo, ya que ella sabe todo lo que ocurre en los alrededores de la casa y esperaba por lo menos que supiera algo, pero tal vez hasta la mas lista se puede olvidar las cosas, ya que ella siempre olvida agregarle un importante ingrediente y BOOM.

Lincoln ahora ve, como su hermana Lisa ya no estaba en la cocina.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Lisa no haya escrito nada sobre mi cumpleaños en su Libreta de notas. —Pensó el albino muy triste —. Cálmate Lincoln, la competencia científica es muy importante para ella, mi cumpleaños puede esperar... supongo. —Lincoln con la expresión melancólica, intento reflexionar su mente, el albino escucha que alguien venia hacia la cocina.

—Vamos Lincoln sube a la camioneta, literalmente llegaremos tarde a la escuela si no te apuras —exclama Lori impaciente mientras ella entra en la cocina para buscarlo.

Por alguna razón, Lincoln no se sentía a gusto con todo el mundo, el necesitaba algo de tiempo para enfrentar la idea de que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños y aunque los perdonaba, él solo sintió un poco de animosidad hacia ellas.

—Oye Lori, yo tomaré el autobús que vendrá en unos minutos, ustedes chicas sigan adelante sin mi. Todavía tengo que despertar a papá para que pueda cuidar a Lily. —él le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, intentando ocultar sus tristeza ya que Lori no es una de las personas a la que una quiera comenzar con una conversación, especialmente cuando el tiempo no hay.

Lori levantó una ceja ante esto, normalmente él estaba afuera de la puerta y estaba listo para partir, pero por alguna razón esto se sentía diferente. De todos modos a ella no le pone mucha atención y ni le importaría, era Lincoln, podía cuidar de sí mismo; él estará bien ir a la escuela.

—Lo que sea, solo no te quejes conmigo si llegas tarde a la escuela. — Lori se despidió sin siquiera mirarlo la cara.

—La típica de Lori no se preocupa por mi, al menos podría tratar de convencerme, pero siempre fue así, nada cambia en esta familia, solo yo he cambiado cada día. —Pensaba Lincoln apretando sus puños mientras el crujía sus dientes.

Los pensamiento negativos comenzaron aparecer en su cabeza

—Dios halla va otra vez, estas volviendo pensar negativamente sobre mi hermana mayor —. Lincoln intentando negar sus pensamientos —. Ella no lo dice en serio, pero a veces es como si no le importara. —Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos mientras el volvía a mirar enfrente y después le da un pulgar arriba —. Sí no te preocupes Lori, no llegaré tarde a la escuela... Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido más rápido de lo que esperaba y descubro que yo estaba hablando solo.

-¡Poo Poo! —Lily intenta llamarle su atención a sus hermano.

—Ah bueno, al menos Lily estaba allí para hacerle compañía. —Lincoln feliz sabiendo que no todas sus hermanas eran así con el.

—Solo déjame lavar estos platos y estaré contigo en unos segundos Lily. —La carga a su hermanita mientras el lo hacía reír.

-Ok, vamos, Lily, vamos a llevarte con papá para que puedas dormir. —Exclama Lincoln llevándola hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

Lincoln a llegar a la habitación de sus padres ven que su padre estaba dormido en la cama, lincoln sabia que su padre estaba en la casa, ya que su padre agarró horas extra en su trabajo, haciendo que llegara muy tarde a la casa. También recuerda que su mamá salió muy temprano a trabajar ya que le pidieron que viniera temprano por algo. Lincoln también recuerda ayer, cuando el estaba a punto de dormir, su mamá le pidió que le hiciera el desayuno a sus hermanas, ya que ella sabía que el era muy bueno haciendo los desayunos y también le pidió que también hicieran los almuerzo. Por supuesto acepto el favor y puso su alarma para que el pudiera despertar muy temprano. No queriendo despertar a su padre porque trabajo horas extra, así que lincoln con cuidado camino despacio, para no ser ruido al igual que Lily, también puso sus manos en la boca, y luego al llegar la colocó en su cuna, la baja con cuidado y la acomoda para que ella estuviera cómoda después le da un beso en la frente y se despide de su hermanita, Lentamente regresa y al momento de salir escucho algo que hizo que se pusiera de ánimos.

-Poo Poo Linky —diciendo Lily agitando la mano dándole la despedida.

Lincoln sonríe y salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertarlos. Una vez que salió, Lincoln corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, fue a su cuarto y recogió su mochila, luego regresó y bajo las escaleras con cuidado al no caer en ellas, salió por la puerta solo para ver pasar el autobús no estaba. "

—Maldición, un poco tarde. —Se maldijo así mismo al no poner atención sobre tiempo que tenía. —Pues la bicicleta será.

Una vez de regreso, Lincoln miraba la casa y comienza admirar por unos segundos. Muchas cosas pasaron en su vida, cosas buenas y cosas malas, recuerdos buenos con su familia y recuerdos malos, tan malos que es mejor olvidarlos y jamás recordar esos momentos que marcaron mucho al pobre albino. Antes de que el entrara al garaje, ve la parte de su izquierda y mira las marcas de manos que el y sus hermanas hicieron.

—En una Familia tan Grande, mucha cosas pueden pasar en la vida, sin que uno se lo espere. —El Joven Loud entró al garaje y sacó una bicicleta que una vez fue de Lynn, una vez obtenido el transporte Lincoln comenzó pedalear.

Después de varios minutos, Lincoln aún no podía quitarse esos pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza.

—Todavía tengo toda la semana, tal vez lo recuerden a su debido tiempo. —Se dijo así mismo mientras el encontraba una forma de darles una excusa para poder perdonar a sus hermanas por no recordar el gran día en la que se aproxima en tan solo 6 días.


	3. El peor lunes

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln Loud estaba otra vez en la cocina preparando el desayuno, pero hoy era diferente, el estaba más deprimido que de costumbre, y al parecer, los eventos del día de ayer todavía sigue en su cabeza. tan solo le faltaba cinco días más para su cumpleaños que sería el domingo y aún no podía enfocarse en lo que el hacía.

* * *

Comenzó con Clyde, intentaba buscarlo en toda la escuela, pero el no estando en clase por ningún lado.

—Oh diablos, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre mi situación. —Lincoln sabía que su mejor amigo lo ayudaría a idear algún tipo de plan. Así que cuando el llegó a clase, no había señal de Clyde en su alrededor, Lincoln comenzó a preguntarse, —¿Acaso Clyde llegaría tarde o algo le pasó?

Pasó el día y Clyde claramente no se presentó, Lincoln estaba un poco preocupado.

—¿Dónde podría estar? —Pensó el albino mientras intento saber que le pasó con su mejor amigo. Y Ronnie Anne no lo hizo más fácil, con sus constantes bromas que todavía le duele el trasero por haberse sentado en su banca que sin fijarse, se sentó sobre un chicle que estaba ahí.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora de almorzar, y todos se habían ido excepto del albino. Lincoln se acercó a su maestra y pregunta.

—Sra. Johnson, ¿sabe dónde está Clyde hoy? estoy algo preocupado de que pueda estar enfermo o algo así... —fue interrumpido por su maestra.

—¡Oh! casi se me olvido decirte que Clyde salió de viaje junto con sus padres, y al parecer el no volverá hasta el lunes de la próxima semana. —Le responde su maestra, haciéndole saber que su amigo no estaría aquí.

—Estaba sin palabras, Clyde ni siquiera me hizo saber que se iba. Que demonios Clyde. —Lincoln estaba muy enfadado por la noticias que había recibido. —Mi cumpleaños es en una semana y mi mejor amigo no estará allí, sin mencionar que mis hermanas tampoco estarán allí ya que ellas también olvidado de mi gran día, y lo peor es que ellas estarían demasiado ocupadas con sus cosas como para preocuparse por uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. —Lincoln diciendo así mismo, apretándose sus puños y también algo molesto por la pequeña traición de Clyde.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que él no estará aquí toda la semana? —Lincoln le preguntó a la Sra. Johnson, si sabia que le pasó con su amigo, esperando que la respuesta sea bastante buena, queriendo saber la razón por la que Clyde se fue sin decirle algo a su mejor amigo.

—¡Oh sí! Sus padres dijeron que iban a un funeral. —Le respondió su maestra con toda claridad, haciendo que el albino pudiera procesar por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lincoln vuelve a enojarse sin ninguna razón.

—Por supuesto que era importante, ¿por qué Clyde iba a estar ausente toda la semana? —Lincoln ahora sabia la razón por la que su amigo Clyde no estaba en clases —. Oh bueno, eso es comprensible, supongo que lo veré la próxima semana. —Lincoln entendió, y después salió lentamente de la clase.

Una vez afuera, tomó una respiración muy profunda para calmar sus nervios y enojo.

-No fue culpa de Clyde, está claro que lo entiendo ahora, perdió a alguien de su familia, por lo que es perfectamente razonable olvidar su cumpleaños —Lincoln una vez más estaba muy triste que decidió volver a tomar varios respiró profundamente y después se puso una sonrisa en su rostro —. Supongo que voy a tener que idear un plan yo mismo. —Lincoln concluyó, pero se quedó corto de sus pensamientos cuando un cubo de basura apareció de la nada y aterrizar en su cabeza, lamentablemente para el albino, eso cubo de basura contenía, lleno del almuerzo sobrante del comedor.

—¡OH VAMOS ENSERIO! —Lincoln se frustra mientras gritaba en todo la aula del pasillo.

—¡Bonita atrapada patético! —Grita Ronnie Anne desde el otro lado del pasillo, claramente era su broma.

Lincoln estaba enojado, pero se contuvo cuando tomó varios respiros mientras el iba caminando en los pasillos, ignorando a los niños a su alrededor que siempre salían de la nada para reírse de él. Él sacó la basura en todo su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño para así limpiar el resto de basura que traía.

—No me iba a rebajarme a su nivel, yo soy mejor que eso. —El se contuvo y comenzó a ignorar todo.

Usualmente ella lo molesta y luego ella lo ama mucho, pero eso fue hace un mes desde que el rompio con ella, ellos terminaron su supuesto relación en secreta que hasta casi todo Royal woods lo sabia. La razón por el rompimiento era por una tontería y suposiciones en la que el joven Loud estaba en una relacion con una de sus hermanas, eso hizo que Ronnie Anne se pusieran entre dudas a celos inesesarios hasta tal punto que llegó los límites, después de varios días, el intento convencerla y aclarar las cosas, pero fue todo en vano, comenzaron las peleas al tal punto que el decide terminar con ella.

—Pero hoy no señor, estaba teniendo una crisis y no tenia el tiempo para recordar mi rompimiento en este mismo momento, yo necesitaba mantener la cabeza despejada. —el albino comenzaba a limpiarse —. Rayos me pregunto ¿qué me haría Ronnie si ella no me quería? —se preguntó mientras el se limpiaba toda la basaría que tenía.

Claramente, ya había superado la broma, gracias a su autocontrol, pero después de acabar de limpiarse, Lincoln se da cuenta de algo muy importante, cuando se estaba limpiado la sobras de almuerzo que tenía.

—¡Oh Rayos! Se me olvido prepararme mi almuerzo de hoy. —Lincoln finalmente recordó que todo ese tiempo el se le olvidó preparase así mismo su propio almuerzo —. Maldita sea, y ni tampoco tengo dinero para el almuerzo. —Lincoln se maldecía si mismo por no poder traer nada consigo cuando tuvo todo el tiempo en prepararse para si mismo. —... Ah bueno podría ponerme al día leyendo en la biblioteca. —Muy desilusionado el albino salió de la sala de descanso tratando de no pensar en el día malo que estaba teniendo hasta ahora.

Fuera de la puerta del comedor que estaba cerrado, hasta el baño donde Lincoln entró, Ronnie Anne lo estaba esperando con otra broma ya preparada para el pobre Loud.

—Cómo se atreve a que él me ignore así, nadie ignora a Ronnie Anne Santiago y se sale con la suya. —Pensó para sí misma con fastidio.

Ronnie nunca logró superar el rompimiento que su amado albino le hizo, ni mucho menos en quedar como amigos —. Patético Loud esta vez iba conseguirse mi venganza. —Diciendo con la voz baja mientras ella esperaba que Lincoln saliera del baño, haste que.

—Oye Ronnie, te necesitamos para el partido de kick ball contra los alumnos del 7 grado —un niño corrió hacia ella y la agarra por el hombro a Ronnie.

—No ahora Noah tengo una broma para que hacer. —Ella lo apartó de la silla para mirar el baño.

-Pero estamos contra los alumnos de 7 grado de la escuela secundaria de Royal woods, Y ELLOS TIENEN A LYNN LOUD JR EN SU EQUIPO, ELLA NOS ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO A TODOS. —El joven muy desesperado intenta convencer a la latina,

Ronnie miró a su compañero para ver la desesperación en su rostro.

—Rayos si fuera contra la atlética de Loud, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar. —Ella pensó para sí misma, sabiendo que jugar contra la atlética de Loud, sería una pérdida garantizada. Solo ella era capaz de igualar las monstruosas habilidades de Lynn en los deportes, y también tenía algo de rencor hacia la atlética de Loud, la latina se estaba cansando de siempre llegar en segundo lugar —. No... ahora no era el momento, Lincoln tiene que pagar. —Ronnie se dio vuelta en el baño de los niños, esperando su presa.

—Dije que era ...—Ronnie mira como Lincoln sale del baño y mira cómo el albino se alejaba de la zona de almuerzo que doblaba en la esquina, en ese mismo momento creyó ver algo que la molestó un poco cuando Lincoln desapareció —. Parecía algo decepcionado por algo? —Preguntándose a si misma —. ¿Que le estará pasando con el?

—Vamos Ronnie, necesitamos tu ayuda, Lynn nos va a acabar si no te unes —El joven lo intentó de nuevo rogando a Ronnie que se uniera a su equipo.

—Lynn nos va a acabar como quiera incluso si yo voy. —Agredo Ronnie sabiendo que ella no tenía la posibilidad de ganar contra la deportista.

—Si... pero no será tan malo, tal vez un puntaje de 12 a 20. —Agregó el joven tratando de animar a la latina.

—Dios como odio tanto a esa Loud. —Ronnie enojándose aún más con tan solo mencionar el apellido.

—Bueno perdí de vista al tarado de Loud. —decepcionada por no poder tener su vengarse contra el joven albino —. Podría tratar desahogar algo de frustración contra la pretenciosa de Lynn La Victoriana Loud. — Ronnie esperaba que su racha de derrotas acabaría, ya que al ver que sus posibilidades de ganar sería algo complicado, ella podría completar bloqueos con La atleta y su equipo equipo, pero conociendo al equipo que ella se uniría, haría que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ella tenía en cuenta. Tal vez podría tratar de forzarse y hacer un empate en el marcador o tal vez detenerla de la tierra deslizando su clase.

—¡ESTA BIEN! vamos —Ronnie frustra sus gritos y se dirige al campo de béisbol —. Algo le estaba molestando un poco al tarado de Loud y no podía quitarle el dedo encima —. Fue lo último que pensó Ronnie mientras ella comenzaba a salir afuera.

* * *

Con el día escolar terminado, Lincoln empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse, el sintió algo en su vejiga que por obvias razones, sabía lo que necesitaba hacer.

—Solo una parada rápida en la sala de descanso para un dulce alivio. —Se dice a sí mismo mientras el se dirigía a los baños a descargar su vejiga.

Una vez que terminó, Lincoln salió de la escuela, Luego el tuvo que ir a recoger su bicicleta y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Una vez allí, encontró un lote vacío, ni siquiera había rastro de la camioneta. La comprensión lo golpeó muy duro al darse quebrada que sus hermanas se habían olvidado de él.

—N-no puede ser, ¿me demoré demasiado en el baño? No... esto si que es fantástico, maldita sea, todo por culpa de mi falta de control en mi vejiga. —Lincoln se maldecía así mismo, por no poder aguantarse a sí mismo las ganas de ir al baño.

—Probablemente pensaron que yo iba a tomar el autobús de vuelta a casa. —El joven Loud comenzaba a calmar su mente mientras varios pensamientos hacían que el pobre albino comenzara en pensar que hacer con sus hermanas —. Comenzaba a sentir un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en alguna manera de poder perdonar a mis hermanas —. Lincoln mira la bicicleta —. Está bien, todavia tengo la bicicleta y solo me tomaría como unos 25 minutos de camino.

Lincoln subió su bicicleta con la sonrisa más positiva de la vida, pero cuando comenzó a pedalear, una de sus llantas en la parte trasera explotó y su cadena se rompió.

—¡Oh, no! —Bajó la mirada para poder ver y mira que su cadena había sido cortada en un lado, una llanta ponchada y la otra habían sido raspadas, el estado de esta llanta estaba lo suficientemente débil y probablemente demasiado infladas con aire para que pudieran explotar con su peso.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde Patético! —Gritó Ronnie Anne mientras pasaba en el coche de Bobby fuera del estacionamiento.

—¡Por el amor De Dios! ¿esto es la forma de que alguien te quiere? —pensaba el albino muy furioso —. Esto se estaba poniendo muy ridículo con ella.

Lincoln suspira profundamente, ahora tenía que caminar y llevarse su bicicleta todo el camino hacia su casa y eso tardaria 50 minutos en el caminó. su sonrisa desapareció y ahora procedió en caminar a su casa mientras el empujada la bicicleta rota.

—Dios el día estaba empeorando a medida que pasaba, al menos se que mamá y papá no olvidarían que se acercaba mi cumpleaños. Pensada Lincoln mientras el ponía sus esperanzas sobre que sus padres no olvidaría de su grandioso día.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?!

50 agotadores minutos más tarde. Encontramos a Lincoln ahora en la sala hablando con su hermana mayor Lori, La Loud mayor levanta la vista de su teléfono y repite lo que ella dijo.

—Te dije que mamá y papá estarán afuera durante una semana en un viajes de negocios y no volverá hasta el lunes, acaso estás sordo. Dice Lori con un tono bastante fastidioso al volver a repito lo que ella había dicho.

Lincoln comenzó a inquietarse un poco.

—No puede ser. —Pronuncio con un tono muy desesperado.

-Lo se, cuáles son las probabilidades —añadió Lori sarcásticamente.

—¿Pero quién cuidará de Lily mientras que todos nosotros estamos en la escuela? —Pregunto Lincoln muy desesperado mientras el comenzaba a pensar en su mente —. Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma y si lo era, no era para nada gracioso. De ninguna manera mamá y papá olvidaría también de mi cumpleaños.

—La señorita Vega del otro lado de la calle, vendrá todas las mañanas a cuidar a Lily antes de que nosotros nos vayamos a la escuela. —Lori respondió la pregunta, ahora ella estaba muy molestaba con Lincoln por las preguntas que el hacia —. Demonios Lincoln cual es tu problema? —le preguntó burlonamente molesta, era demasiado raro para ella lidiar con el en este mismo momento.

Lincoln lo estaba perdiendo, ahora tenía que concentrarse en algo positivo.

—Se que mi refrescante Cactus Cola, que está en esa helada nevera me haría calmar los nervios, ese dulce refrescante néctar de los dioses hará que el paseo valga la pena. Además puedo entender por qué mamá y papá tuvieron que irse, tienen que mantener 11 niños para alimentar. —Lincoln respira profundamente y lo sostiene un poco, luego lo suelta y empuja una sonrisa —. Es genial Lori, gracias por la información, nos vemos más tarde. —Exclama Lincoln mientras el caminada hacia la cocina —. Ya no podía esperar más, había estado guardando esa botella de 1 Litro durante semanas, era bastante raro conseguir una botella de Cactus Cola en estos días, y solo lo puedes conseguir en el centro de la ciudad de Royal Woods, por eso que cada vez que encuentro una que estuviera cerca de una tienda o gasolinera, yo me aseguraba de poder comprar en caja de 6 o si en caso de que no haya caja, me compro una botella de 1 litro —. Pensaba el albino mientras el se imaginaba bebiendo su gaseosa junto con... —¡Ah! por cierto Lori, ¿qué hay para cenar? —Preguntó Lincoln antes de entrar a la cocina.

—Pedí pizza, así que tu porción está en la nevera, creo que todavía esta guardada en la caja —dijo Lori sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Por lo general ignorando por su hermana mayor no le molestaba tanto, pero por alguna razón, hoy la había apuñaló en su corazón.

—No importa, mientras que yo tenga una cita con mi cena junto con una botella de alta calidad de Cactus Cola y con una porción de Pizza, luego iré arriba y leeré mi cómic favorito, ¿qué más podría pedir un hombre? al menos el día no es del todo malo. — Se animó a sí mismo —. Porque hay que admitir que después de todo lo que pasó este día, no hay forma de que mi gran día podría empeorar más de lo que ya está.

Entrando la cocina, el albino presencio la vista más devastadora que jamás haya visto, allí estaba ella, Lynn bebiendo la última gota de su Cactus Cola y una caja de pizza vacía

—Oh si, estaba más hambrienta de lo que pensaba. —lynn terminando lo que quedó de las sobras. Ella mira quien entró a la cocina —. ¡Oh oye Lincoln! esa chica Ronnie Anne en tu clase es una galleta dura de romper, tuve que destruir a todo su equipo, 37 a 12, hubieras visto su cara bien frustrada que ponía, hahaha y la mejor parte es que ella se fue antes de que el juego terminara. —Lynn terminado de contarle a su hermano, como ella ganó su juego contra el equipo que Ronnie jugo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora se por qué Ronnie saboteo my bicicleta, destruyendo las llantas y cortando la cadena. —Lincoln ahora tenía ya aclaradas sus dudas, pero eso no quería decir que el se olvidaría la acción que hizo su hermana —. Ya esto fuera de lugar, lo más importante ahora es... mi Cactus Cola ... se ha ido. —Pensando mientras el estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira, todo lo que el tubo que sufrir desde que comenzó el día hasta este mismo momento en que el estaba punto de descargar toda su ira cuando.

-Ops, perdón por la pizza y la soda Lincoln, aquí está uno de mis bebidas deportivas y Carme seca de res para compensarlo. —Lynn poniendo la cara como un perrito triste apuntó de ser castigada.

—Por el amor del todo lo que existe dame un respiro. El albino gritaba en sus pensamientos, al ver esos ojos que ilumina ante el giro de los acontecimientos y la cara que Lynn estaba haciendo —. Esos malditos ojos suyos, con tan solo mirar esa maldita mirada desorientada y con esos toque de lágrimas, la hacía ver como si yo fuera el malo de esta historia. Realmente odio que mis hermanas hacen esa jugada. —Lincoln toma un respiro y después comienza a dar un gran suspiro —. Esta bien, solo me quedará can las sobras de la Cena de anoche anterior junto con la limonada. —Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y apretando los dientes.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Ella dijo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, puedes mantener tu bebida deportiva y la bolsa de carne seca. —Lincoln continuó tragando su rabia —. Sé lo mucho que te gustan así que quédatelos.

—¡Ah sí! Gracias hermano, te debo una —Lynn se fue corriendo no antes darle un guiño y después salió de la cocina.

Lincoln, por otro lado, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó la cacerola de fideos de atún de anoche y limonada sin azúcar, al menos su madre no estaba Allí, él podría agregar azúcar ahora, después de ese episodio de Doctor Roz en la televisión, donde dijo que el azúcar era malo, que se había recuperado y que no había azúcar en todo.

—Bueno, gracias a ti mamá, no te necesito ya que voy a agregar tanta azúcar como se me de la gana. —reclamando enojado, después de agregar 10 bolas de arena dulce a su limonada, el albino comenzó a beber la limonada, y después el la escupe —. Tal vez no debí echar tanto —Dijo Lincoln enfriándose un poco la cabeza, mira su cena fría y la bebida endulzada. —¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿He sido tan malo de hermano para mis hermanas? Tan malo se olvidan de mi cumpleaños. —Se preguntaba en su mente mientras el comía solo la cena fría —. O no les importa si es mi cumpleaños. !No¡ eso no puede ser correcto, quiero decir, me quieren. —Se cuestiona a si mismo —. ¿Por qué lo olvidaron? —Lincoln tomó otro bocado y lo masticó lentamente —. Quiero decir, ¿si los hice enojar de alguna manera? probablemente lo hice y si lo hiciera, todos ignorarían de mi cumpleaños. —Lincoln llegó a una conclusión. Una bastante apresurada, uno en el que su interior sentía que había muerto, así que Lincoln terminó de su comida y metió el 90% de agua azucarada en el fregadero y subió las escaleras.

—Mañana será diferente y me asegurará de que todas sus hermanas estén felices, y tal vez, solo tal vez, ellas logren perdonarme por todo lo que sea que haya hecho y luego haré que recuerden mi cumpleaños. Y también darles a un hermano que ellas tanto habían desado tener, en ves de tener a un hermano que no tiene talento ni logros.


	4. Ser el mejor hermano del mundo

**Operación: Ser el mejor hermano del mundo**

 ***Fin del flashback ***

Así que ahí estaba él, solo faltaba cinco días más para su cumpleaños y con un humor muy lamentable.

Lincoln se despertó más temprano para hacer los desayunos favoritos a sus hermanas.

—Estoy bien cansado por no dormir mucho, pero todo esto valdrá la pena. —Pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa triste —. ¿Ellas me perdonarán y recordarán mi cumpleaños? —Lincoln se pregunto por un momento —. Por supuesto que lo harán, hice un plan tan grande que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, este plan fue tan improvisado y increíblemente realizado en un periodo de corto plazo, normalmente me tardaría entre semanas o meses en tener un plan así de listo, pero este plan me tardo casi toda la noche para perfeccionarlo.

 **Sonidos pasos...**

Lincoln al escuchar el alboroto en el piso de arriba, el termina de arreglar la mesa, corrió hacia la cocina y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, se lavó la cara para poder despertarse del sueño que le estada causando.

—No es necesario que ellas sepan que no he dormido toda la anoche. —Lincoln al terminar de secarse la cara, el estaba listo para comenzar con los preparativos —. Era ahora o nunca.

Lincoln no perdió tiempo y comenzó hacer los preparativo.

—Este plan no fallará y me aseguraré de que sea aprueba de todo. —Lincoln se dijo así mismo mientras el comenzaba hacer los desayunos —. Desde el año pasado, todos mis planes que siempre había hecho, había fallado por obvias razones, la mayoría de mis planes fallidos siempre fueron causados por mis propias hermanas, siempre tan metiches checando las cosa en la que no deben.

Lincoln al gira un poco la cabeza y mira hacia lado del refrigerador, donde están en los cajones de arriba, ahí el ve una cámara escondida.

—Lincoln suspira. En esta casa no existe la privacidad, especialmente cuando tienes 2 hermanas que por extraña razones, tienen puesto cámaras escondidas en casi toda la casa, es increíble que nadie haya dicho nada sobre ese teme. —Lincoln dejo de mirar la cámara y finalmente termina de preparar los desayunos.

 **Sonidos de voces y gritos...**

Luego de que Lincoln había terminado en hacer los desayunos, el albino escucha desde la parte de arriba, como todas sus hermanas comenzaban a ser tanto ruido, se podía escuchar quejas y también peleas mientras que todas sus hermanas se están arreglándose en el baño, el siempre sabia que el espacio del baño era pequeño, pero aún así, todas sus hermanas decide arreglarse al mismo tiempo, así, ellas siempre lograba salvar algo de tiempo, y es mejor estar listo, que siempre tener que esperar por ser el último en la fila.

Lincoln vuelve a suspirar

—También la otra razón por la que mis planes siempre salen mal, es porque yo siempre dejo todo al descubierto, así es, el gran Lincoln Loud, el hombre con un plan, siempre deja que todo mis planes sean descubiertos, como dejar mis planes en tamaño escala escondido debajo de mi cama o cuando por un descuido mío se me olvida que una cosa se me cae de mis bolsillo sin importar cualquier cosa pequeña, y lo que peor era que yo siempre pones mi nombre junto con el nombre del plan, literalmente dice todo lo que significa de esa operación del plan y por obvias razones mis hermanas siempre tienen que arruinar todo lo que yo tengo planeado. Pero este plan no, porque el plan que traigo tiene múltiples planes en caso de que no sale como yo planeaba y con ayuda de unos amigos que felizmente aceptaron ayudarme, nada saldrá mal, solo tendré que improvisar si las cosa salen de control.

 **Sonidos de pasos en las escales...**

Lincoln al escuchar como sus hermanas bajaban de las escaleras, el albino ya estaba listo para comenzar con su gran plan.

—Es hora de poner la Operación: Convertirme en el mejor hermano del mundo, darles a mis hermanas la mejor semana de sus vivas, ayudarles en cualquier cosa que ellas pidan sin que yo me queje ni mucho menos desobedecer a sus órdenes, también hacer que mis hermanas recuerden mi cumpleaños y pensar un nombre más corto para este plan. —Lo dijo en su menta, ya que otra razón más por lo que sus planes sale a descubierto, es porque el siempre habla en la cuarta pared, todos sus planes sin que el mismo se de cuenta, que la gente en su alrededor lo estaba escuchando.

Las 10 hermanas entraron al comedor al mismo al mismo tiempo, algo raro, ya que todas ellas siempre entraba en orden, siempre sentándose en su respectivas mesas, donde los mayores siempre se sentaban en la mesa de los grandes y mientras que las menores siempre se sentaban en la mesa de los infantes, pero al no estar nuestros padres, tal vez las menores decidieron, si ellas podía desayunar en la mesa de los grandes, tal vez ellas querían buscar un buen lugar en la mesa.

—Así que estuve hablando con Bobby anoche y... —Lori comenzaba a hablar pero se detiene al ver lo que ella está viendo.

—¡Hablando de qué! —Leni entra con Lily y continúa, pero se queda en silencio.

—¡Poo poo! —Lily parece impresionada.

—¡Oomph! —Luan se topa con Lori —.¡Oye! ¿qué es el Retraso ... de ninguna manera?! —Comenta ante su vista

—¿Alguien ha visto a Lincoln? lo fui a despertar y él no ... ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Lynn empuja las demás y se queda sorprendida.

—Estuve aquí primero. —Lola grita y empuja para poder pasar.

—No, yo estuve aquí antes que tu. —Lana empuja hacia atrás.

—¡WOW! —ambas dicen al mismo tiempo cuando ellas entran a comedor.

—¡Oye! ¿qué espera? ¡Oh wow Men! de ninguna manera! —Luna abre sus ojos muy abiertos

—¡Estoy sin palabras como de costumbre! —Pensanda Lucy muy sorprendida, si expresar sus emociones.

—De hecho, para hacer esto posible, Lincoln tuvo que haberse despertado bastante temprano en esta madrugada para poder lograr un truco tan milagroso. —Las teorías y deducción de Lisa nunca dejaban de impresionarla.

—¡Buenos días chicas! ¿cómo están mis diez hermanas favoritas? —Lincoln sonríe alegremente a todas ellas.

Ellas en silencio veian un brillo que ilumina y rodeaba a su hermano haciendo que todas ellas quedaran en boca abierta a todas

—Vengan a sentarse, he hecho todos sus desayunos favoritos. —Saca la silla de todos y a la vez, le quita a Lily de los brazos de Leni, luego la acomoda en su silla de bebé. —Tu taza con leche de fresa y huevos extra pegajosos para ti mi pequeña señorita. —Lily se ríe de alegría.

El les indica a todas que se sienten y él empuja sus sillas detrás de ellas una por una para que así el pudieran sentarlas a todas y cada una. Todas todavía en silencio, fundados por esta increíble muestra de caballerosidad por parte de su hermano pequeño / mayor y francamente un poco halagadas, especialmente los hermanas mayores que tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus caras.

—¿Están todas cómodas? —Lincoln espera una respuesta. y ellas asiente con sus cabeza —. Bien, comencemos con Lori, tenemos una ensalada de desayuno tradicional con un toque latino de rodajas de aguacate y algo de lo que Bobby llama ¡Pico de Gallo! junto con agua de jamaica echa directamente por la madre de Bobby.

—De ninguna manera, cómo sabía que este era mi favorito —Lori diciéndose a sí misma, quedando muy impresionada por el platillo que le hizo su hermano —. La última vez que lo disfrute esto, fue cuando me quedé a desayunar con la familia de Bobby, hace mucho tiempo. —Lori estaba pensando la ultima vez que ella había disfrutado de un buen desayuno.

Lincoln al ver cómo su hermana Lori con la boca abierta, el decide seguir sirviendo a las demás hermanas —. !Awww mi dulce Leni! a ti te he conseguí unos Rollos de canela, son igualmente dulces como tu sonrisa, tu siempre eres demasiada buena para este mundo, pero no antes de que tu disfrutes de tu desayuno, unas saludables claras de huevo y tocino de pavo con un buen vaso de Jugo de naranja.—Lincoln le da una sonrisa muy cariñosa a la dulce inocente diseñadora.

—¡Oh wow!, también son de mi panadería favorita. —Leni se aguanta las ganas de abrazar a su dulce y amorosamente de su hermanito.

Lincoln al ver cómo leni estaba bastante contenta con su desayuno, el prosigue sirviendo a las demás -Para mi Luna un desayuno delicioso y saludable para una estrella de rock, consiste en Emparedados de pan Frances's bien tostado mezclado con mantequilla de mani con jalea de moras azules y plátano, junto con hash brown, huevos fritos y un vaso grande de leche helada al igual que Mick Swagger solía comer. —Lincoln le señala el plato.

—¡Oh men little bro!, no era nesesario que hicieras todo esto. —Luna siente una presión en su pecho.

—Se que no era necesario pero yo lo quería hacer, ya que para mi tu siempre serás mi rockera de la noche favorita. —Lincoln le agrego.

Luna al escuchar esas palabras que dijo su hermano, hicieron que la presión en su pecho aumentara con un ritmo incontrolable.

Lincoln estaba muy feliz en ver cómo su hermana Luna iba a disfruta un grandioso desayuno, así que sin perder mas tiempo, el prosigue en servirles —. Bueno para mi Luan, dos huevos revueltos, junto con un Waffle, también tiene mucha mantequilla en el costado, jarabe de miel, con el Jugo de Naranja y el Café pesados con crema.

Luan mira el plato con la comida y al verlo más de cerca tenía un forma payaso dando un guiño.

—¿Entiendes? —Lincoln le guiña el ojo.

Luan comienza a reír histéricamente sobre esto durante unos minutos, haciendo que todas las hermanas giraban los ojos, la comediante seguía riendo hasta que ella se tranquiliza, Luan suspiro —. Buena esa Lincoln. —Lo mira soñadoramente —. Te hundo más tarde, dice en una voz divertida que la hace reír un poco más. Y todas las hermanas cuestionan que pasaban por sus cabezas.

Lincoln al intentar dar un buen humor con su hermana, el continúa servir a la siguiente hermana —¡Oh Lynn, prepárate para este gran desafío! —Lincoln le revela a su última hermana mayor, quien con los ojos muy abiertos mira sin palabras a la enorme pila de panqueques con trocitos de chocolate —. Aquí tienes, confío en que tuviste un trabajo muy duro durante esta mañana, así que pensé que podrías estar bien hambrienta, ¡ah! y no olvides el batido de vainilla para que no te ahogues.

Lynn ahora estaba babeando -¡Oh ho ho ho! ven con Mami —Ella dijo incoherentemente.

Lincoln con los ojos abiertos, mira como Lynn devora los panqueques de una manera muy salvaje, sin mirar atrás, fue ahora a servir con la primera de sus hermanas menores

—Lucy, mi tristeza y fatalidad, hice tu desayuno favorito, unas Donats de Voodoos. —dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba unas rosquillas con forma de persona mientras que tenía unos rostros de espantos en ellos —. Aquí tienes unos alfileres para pinchar a tus víctimas y algo de Crema dulce para ahogarlos. —Sacando unos palitos de pretzel y un vaso de leche con chocolate.

—Malvado. —Lucy sonríe levemente a Lincoln —. Gracias Lincoln.

—Oh sí. —Lincoln sentía que él estaba en una buena racha, ahora el se dirigía donde estaban sus gemelas, el quería comenzar con Lana, pero el sabía que a Lola no le gustaba que la sirvieran después de Lana, así que el comenzaría con Lola primero —. ¡Lola! —Lincoln iba a comenzó hasta que...

—Me conseguiste lo que una súper modelo y campeona del concurso de belleza de Formal y perfección? siempre quise probarlo un desayuno así. —Ella interrumpió, haciendo que Lincoln frunciera el ceño visiblemente.

Todas sus hermanas mayores, notaban cómo Lincoln puso su ceño fruncido, eso hizo que sus hermanas se preocuparan, ya que ellas sabían que Lola es una niña a la que tienes que preocupar, ya que un simple error lo podría a llevar a un infierno sin fin, además de que sus hábitos alimenticios son muy poco saludables. Todas sus hermanas mayores a excepción de Lynn se miran entre sí, preguntándose si deberían pedirle que les sirvieran mas, claramente a Lincoln no le gustaban las chicas demasiado delgadas. Lynn por el otro estaba en Nirvana en este punto comiendo, nada de lo que ella podría preocuparse, ella tenía el tamaño perfecto de músculo y grasa.

Lincoln mirar a Lola y le dice

—Te hice lo que la mundialmente famosa campeona del concurso de belleza Lola Loud comería, un sabroso y saludable desayuno de pollo envuelto con una tortilla de harina dando la forma de un burrito, tu típico huevo rellenado, ensalada de frutas, fresas extra y jugo de uva.

Lola comenzaba a lagrimar de alegría, ya que todos sus bocadillos favoritos estaba en un solo desayuno.

—Gracias Linky, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. —Lola se emocionó alegremente haciendo que ella le da un abrazó con mucha fuerza haciendo que ambos giraba una vuelta completa, después ella regresa a su asiento y comienza a comer.

—¡Oye!, ¿y que hay de mi Hermano mayor? —Lana pregunta un poco triste por el hecho de que el le estaba prestando tanta atención y amor a todas sus hermanas y ella también quería algo de eso.

Él la mira y comienza a percibir su vibra de inmediato, le revuelve la cabeza con la gorra puesta y la hace reír

—Awww Lana, nunca podría olvidarte, pero tu comida favorita consiste en cosas que encuentras lo asqueroso, así que te conseguí una alternativa saludable y sabrosa, tocino y envolturas de huevo con ensalada de frutas junto con uvas adicionales, tu huevo rellenos habitual y leche de plátano.

Lana al ver su plato, ella salta de alegría, ya que también obtuvo todos sus bocadillos favoritos para el desayuno.

—Eres el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos. —Ella salta y le da un abrazo muy fuerte, después de eso ella se regresa a su siento y comience a comer.

Lincoln estaba más que feliz, viendo cómo todas sus hermanas tenía la sonrisas muy brillantes, y eso hace que el corazón de Lincoln comenzará a sentir el gran cariño que una vez pensó que nunca lo volvería a sentir, ahora solo faltaba una más para servir.

—¡Y Lisa! un cuerpo sano cultiva una mente sana, un yogurt perfecto, Una Quesadilla y un Smoothie de banana con moras con la combinación perfecta de grasas saludables, aceites y antioxidantes para proporcionarle a su cerebro los ingredientes para comenzar el día. —Lincoln le sonríe afectuosamente.

Por primera vez, Lisa se queda muy desconcertada al no poder saber qué decir.

—G-gracias, h-hermano m-mayor —Lisa le da una pequeña respuesta tímida.

Él la mira y se pregunta así mismo

—Quizá puedo perdonarla por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños. —Lincoln le da una cálida sonrisa a todas sus hermanas.

Todas sus hermanas mayores notan la sonrisa de Lincoln.

—¿Qué pasa con él? Y esa mirada que pone, tan honestas, tan afectuosas tan cariñosas y hasta me atrevería que yo digiera que el es muy lindo. —Lori estaba teniendo un ataque —. ¡No! no me estoy enamorando de él, él quiere algo o él hizo algo. —la mayor lo mira con mucha sospecha mientras ella come su desayuno —. ¡Dios mío!, esto es tan bueno... ¡No! cálmate Lori maldición. —Lori casi iba por ese camino —Ha sido tan agradable, tan cariñoso y dulce, sin mencionar que es lindo. —Ella agita su cadena y pensó de inmediato —¡Oh no!

Luna estaba un poco distraída, disfrutando de su comida, pero algo le estaba incomodando, en el fondo de su mente, apareció un destello blanco que le daba risas, alegría y ahí aparece... su hermano.

—¡¿Que me está pasando?! —Ella se cuestiona y aleja un poco sus pensamientos —. Algo está mal, pero míralo, está tan feliz, ¿o soy yo? —Otra vez siente la presion y latidos en su corazón —¡Oh no!

Luan estaba pensando en todo tipo de travesuras y bromas para animar y compartir con Lincoln. Nunca pensó que le gustara tanto la comedia clásica, con ese truco que él le había provocado; definitivamente no podía dejar de mirarlo ahora con sus ojos amorosos. Oh las bromas que ella iba a hacer con él. Sus ojos se abren ampliamente

—¡Oh no! —Pensó Luan sorprendida por lo que acababa de pensar.

—Oh rayos... ese si fue un buen desayuno. —Lynn suspira aliviada con su barriga hinchada —. Definitivamente le voy a comprar más de una gaseosa de Cactus Cola para Lincoln o tal vez un paquete de seis. —Ella se estira y eructa en voz alta —. Maldita sea, debería haberme quedado como su compañera de cuarto ase meses atrás, podría estar viviendo como reina ahora mismo, claro que la cama era pequeña, pero no le importaba compartir con mi hermano, y por si acaso mi hermano tiene frío yo le podría brindar un poco de calor para acurrucarme y ... —Lynn también detiene su cadena de pensamientos y se da cuenta de lo que ella se estaba diciendo -¡Oh no! otras vez no.

—¿Está bien abrazarlo ahora o más tarde? —Se preguntó Leni comiendo felizmente, hmmm tan pegajosa. —Ella Pensó mientras lamía la crema del rollo de canela. -¡Oh si!

—¿Todas disfrutan de sus desayunos? —preguntando el albino con una sonrisa bastante feliz.

Leni y sus hermanas más jóvenes muy animan dicen.

—¡Sí Lincoln/Linky! —Dicen en unión todas las menores más Leni alegremente. Pero las demás mostraba algo indeciso sobre sus respuestas.

Lincoln nota el cambio repentino en su estado de ánimo

—¿Chicas? —Les pregunta algo preocupante.

—Sí... claro. —Lori lo decía un poco raro.

—Está bien. —Luna dijo en un tono aburrido

—... —Luan mira hacia otro lado y se queda callada.

—Meh. —Lynn levantó una cara no impresionada.


	5. Plan B

**Plan B**

—¡Oh! —Lincoln al escuchar las respuestas de sus hermanas.

Esto no era lo que el se esperaba, en un minuto ellas tenía las mejores sonrisas, ahora ellas evitan a mirar a los ojos, como si el fueran un sol radiante al que ellas evitarían al ser segadas por el.

—Esto es fantástico... —Pensó el albino muy frustrado mientras el comenzaba agarra aliento y después lo suelta. —Sabía que había una posibilidad de que todo esto pudiera pasar, por lo más pequeño que haya sido. — Pensaba así mismo mientras aprieta sus puños con toda su fuerza, haciendo que Lincoln comenzara a perder la gordura —Por su puesto que ellas no lo disfrutaron de su desayunos, ni siquiera un simple desayuno podría arreglar la alegría de mis hermanas sin que yo lo estropeé, ahora ellas pensaran que realmente soy un estorbo, una molestia que siempre arruina todo lo que toque. —Lincoln se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad, su mente le comenzaba a dar malos pensamientos, el pelo blanco tenía que calmarse rápidamente, así que el se dispuso en hacer una sonrisa falsa.

Leni al notar a su hermano en ese estado, ella se da cuenta de que algo malo le estaba pasando. Sus otras hermanas como Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn estaban evitando el contacto visual a su hermano. Mientras el caso de los menores; Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, estaban simplemente disfrutando de la comida que increíblemente aún seguían disfrutando como si no hubiera mañana. Después de que todas su hermanas estaban distraídas, Leni decidió tomar su tiempo y comienza a observar fijamente a su hermano. al tomarse su tiempo, Leni mira cómo su hermanito se estaba vacilando a sí mismo mientras ella mirar como su hermano comenzaba a calmarse, después pone esa horrible sonrisa al la cual se notaba que estaba muy forzada, al parecer estaba intentando ocultar su rostro con una falsa máscara en forma de una sonrisa, poniéndosela como si realmente no quería que nadie lo viera muy triste, evitando que nadie lo viera débil,

Leni ya no podía segur más, así que ella se levanta de la meza. Esta acción que la modelista hizo causó que todas sus hermanas comenzará a mirar a Leni de una forma confusa. Luego de que Leni camina hacia donde está su hermano, ella lo mira enfrente se pone de rodilla y después comienza a darle un abrazo a su queridísimo hermano menor.

Esta acción que hizo Leni, hizo que todas sus hermanas mayores se pusieran molestas y también con algo de celos, ya que lo que hizo Leni era una atentó de atenuación mientras que las hermanas más jóvenes se cuestiona el arrebato de afecto que Leni hacia, por otro lado las hermanas mayores se estaba poniendo muy furiosas. Al mirarlas, parecía que ellas podrían matar a alguien, hasta muchos apostaría a que ellas habrían hecho un agujero en el costado de la casa.

Lincoln, por otro lado, había estado más que relajado por ahora.

—Maldita sea, realmente necesitaba eso. Leni realmente era muy dulce siempre sabiendo en que momento era nesesario para un abrazo, ella es la razón por la que no puedo enojarme, ella es la única hermana que me a dado el cariño y el cuidado que necesito, también una de las pocas que no me ve como la oveja negra de la familia. Realmente la quiero tanto, por eso quiero esforzarme en ser el mejor hermano para ella, ya que su dulce sonrisa es la que me ilumina de esta oscuridad infernal que me está nublando la mente, si no fuera por ella, podría haber perdido la cabeza. —El la dejó presionar su rostro en sus suaves pechos, cuando el escuchó la voz positiva de su hermana.

—Todo estará bien. —Dijo Leni mientras le daba una bella sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, creo que es era hora del Plan B. —Pensaba el pelo blanco.

 **¡Knock Knock knock!**

—Al parece que el llegó justo a tiempo. —Lincoln sonríe y deja de abrazar a Leni, el albino le da una mirada de agradecimiento. Ella le responde con un guiño y después regresa a su asiento —. ¡Oh Dios mío! Me pregunto quién podría ser, Lori tal vez deberías contestar la puerta. —Lincoln le dice a Lori.

—Humph no es necesario que me digas dos veces tarado, todo este del hermano cariñoso me va hacer hará vomitar. —Le dice con un tono muy veneno.

—¡Ouch! eso si que me dolió la forma en el que me respondió, pero gracias al cariño de Leni, ella realmente me había salvado el día de hoy, esas palabras que dijo Lori seguramente me haría llorar. —Lincoln pensando mientras perdía la vista a Lori, el albino decide regresarse hacia la cocina.

Leni por su parte frunció el ceño al ver como Lori trata bien feo a su hermano.

—Ya estoy harta de que Lori y las demás lo traten tan mal, es cierto que Lincoln no es un ángel, pero tampoco tiene derecho a ser tratado así como si fuera una escoria a la que no se merece nada en la vida, es verdad que Lori siempre fue así, pero nunca al nivel en el que sus palabras escupiera veneno a Lincoln de esa forma, ya es hora de hacer algo al respeto, así tendrán que hablar de estos con Lori aunque ella no quiera hacerlo. —Se dijo así misma mientras ella comenzaba limpiar a Lily por el desorden que hacía.

 **En la sala...**

La loud más mayor estaba caminaba hacia donde esta la puerta. Lori había estado mandando muchos mensajes de texto a Bobby por toda la mañana, pero por una extraña razón, ella no había tenido ninguna respuesta de parte de su novio, y realmente ella necesitaba distraerse de Lincoln en este momento.

—Ese pequeño idiota era Literalmente muy molesto. —Lori se acercaba a la puerta y se detiene por un momento, ella miro hacia atrás, después un pensamiento profundo comenzó a aparecer.

La expresión que puso Lincoln en su rostro cuando le dijo esas palabras a él, por una fracción de segundo parecía que ella lo había lastimado, el día de ayer cuando se estaba yendo a la Vanzilla, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho cuando se dio la vuelta y vio su cara, pero ahora cuando lo pensaba...

 **¡Knock Knock Knock!**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

—Probablemente sea la señorita Vega quien viene a cuidar a Lily. —Ella dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. —Lori abre la puerta y para su sorpresa, no era la señorita Vega si no era. —¡¿Bobby?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —ella preguntó más que sorprendida.

—Hola cariño, un pájaro pincho mis neumáticos de mi coches, así que puedo irme con ustedes chicos. —eso fue lo único que le dijo a su novia.

 ***Flashback***

En la noche junto la luz de la luna llena ahí estaba Lincoln afuera de la casa checando el celular que había recibido de parte de Lori, Era el viejo celular que uso Lori ya que ella tuvo una versión nueva que tenía una mayor batería para poder hablar.

—Enserio como haría Lori sin que la radiación del teléfono no lo afectara, tarde o temprano le dar un tumor en el cerebro. —Dijo Lincoln mientras el checaba en su teléfono.

Después de una larga espera el peli blanco volvió a checar su celular y noto que le había llegado ya varios mensajes de texto, al leer los mensaje el albino comenzó a sonreír, ya que al parecer todos sus amigos habían aceptado en ayudar al Lincoln con su gran plan que el había planeado, y eso lo puso muy feliz, ya que con era hora de comenzar los preparativos para su gran plan. Lincoln guarda su celular y baja su mochila cuidadosamente, luego de abrirlo, comenzó a buscar varias cosas en su mochila.

—Ok haber... Destornillador listo, linterna listo, caja de sirena con luces listo, pistola paralizante de Lisa listo, paquetes de petardos junto con un encendedor listo, pájaro carpintero falso listo y 5 libras de salmón fresco listo. —Lincoln cargando la mochila con todas sus cosas listo para el viaje nocturno —. Ok parece que todo está en orden. —Lincoln cierra la mochila y se la pone en su espalda —. A ver... la casa de Bobby está como 40 minutos de viaje si uso una bicicleta. —Lincoln se fue a la cochera a buscar su bicicleta, una vez allí Lincoln abre la cochera para buscar su bicicleta, luego de un rato en buscar su bici, ahí la encuentra, aún en mal estado, tal como lo había dejado —. ¡Rayos! Lana si que va estar bien ocupada en reparar la bici. —Lincoln se rasca la nuca con algo de nervios —. Si Lynn no me la hubiera intercambiado la bicicleta ella seguramente me hubiera combertivo en su nueva bolsa de boxeo personal. —Lincoln se imaginada la golpizas que Lynn la haría —. Si no hubiera cambiando de bicis, tal vez... ¡cambiando de bici! —Luego de que Lincoln mencionara la palabra "cambiando". El peli blanco comenzó a recordar algo que se le había olvido hace mucho tiempo. Lincoln estaba buscando por todo los alrededores del garage hasta que...

—¡Eureka! —Lincoln saca la sábana y ahí estaba lo que buscada. La bicicleta de Lynn, era de color rosa que llevaba brillos y flores pegados junto con corazones, listones y con su canasto pegado en ella, y aún estaba en su pura gloria —. Lo bueno es que es de noche, ya con la humillación que tenía el día de hoy, no quería volver a experimentar la vergüenza de nuevo. —Lincoln ahora comenzaba a recordar los momentos más vergonzosos que tuvo. El albino vuelve a checar la bicicleta y nota que ahora se ve un poco diferente —. ¡Vaya! al parecer Lynn hizo unas nuevas mejoras a la bici. —Lincoln al sentarse se da cuente que la bicicleta ahora era más flexible de usar, haciendo que vaya más rápido y que aguante el peso que el lleva cargando en la mochila.

Una vez que terminara de probar la bicicleta de Lynn, Lincoln sale del garaje y luego intenta cerrar la puerta. Una vez cerrada Lincoln estaba apunto de irse hasta que.

—¡Oye Loud! haces mucho ruido, no sabes que son las 3:00 am de la madrugada. —El señor Quejon apareció por la ventana quejándose por el ruido que hacía.

Lincoln no esperaba que el Señor Quejón se despertara por el ruido que hacia el garage al intentar cerrarlo. El Señor Quejón mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con el único hijo varón de Lincoln Loud.

—¡Oye Loud! ¿por que estas allí afuera en estas hora de la noche? —dijo Sr. Quejón preguntándole al albino —. No me digas que tu familia te volvió a sacarte de la casa otra vez? —El vecino ahora ponía la cara de preocupación. —Sabes muy bien lo que paso la ultima vez cierto?

Esas palabras hizo que el peli blanco recordara ese trágico día, el día en el que por fin la supuesta teoría de la mala suerte acabaría, pero no de la manera que el quería. Ya que en ese día hubo 2 personas que reportaro a la policia sobre el caso de abuso de menores, uno de ellos fue el Señor Quejón, ya que su vecino no podía seguir soportando como su amigo estaba siendo maltratado por su propia familia, a la cual obligaban que el se pusieran un traje de ardilla y también que estuviera afuera de su casa por casi 1 mes. Así que lo que hizo fue en denuncia a la familia y después de eso, la policia aparasio y hizo lo que mucho quedaron asustados, arrestaron a sus padres y se lo llevaron a la carcel. Después de un tiempo muy doloroso para el albino, el día de juicio llegó, sus padres fueron al la corte y después de que la corte duraba como 1 o 2 horas muy largas para la familia, el juez y el jurado tomaron un acuerdo, le dieron una segunda oportunidad en poder ganar perdón de parte del jurado. Los padres tenía que demostrar si se merecían tener el perdón y la custodia de su hijo, haciendo que ellos fuera a varias citas de terapias familiares y con la condición de llevar unas pulseras en los tobillos para segurarse que ellos cumplían con el perdón. Luego de eso sus padres lo culpaban del todo a igual con sus hermanas, para el peli blanco fue casi vivir otra vez en la misma miseria, pero al menos ya no tenía el traje. Con el paso del tiempo sus padres finalmente abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta del daño que hicieron, pero sus hermanas tardaron más de lo que el esperaba. Lincoln después para de recordar y comienza a responder a su vecino.

—No nada de eso... es que apenas acabo de llegar de un concierto con luna y ya sabes como es ella cierto. —Lincoln respondiéndole a su vecino, esperando que el se creyera de la mentira que le dijo.

El Sr Quejón comenzó a mirarlo de cerca, al ver lo que tenía puesto y el dijo

—Esta bien te creo... pero para la próxima no hagas mucho ruido, ya ni uno puede dormir gusto. —El Sr Quejón cierra la ventana y se va.

Lincoln al ver cómo las luces de la casa del vecino se apagaban, el albino comenzó a calmarse.

—Eso estuvo cerca, pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder. —Lincoln sin perder el tiempo, vuelve a sentarse en la bici y comienza pedalear a rumbo hacia el apartamento de los Casagrande.

 **En las calles de la ciudad de Royal woods ...**

Luego de que el albino seguía pedaleando rumbo a su destino, Lincoln mira a a su alrededor, checando que nada malo le pasaría, el estaba muy consciente sobre los peligro que rumba por las calles de Royal Woods. Ya que Lincoln tenía mucha experiencia viviendo afuera cuando el tenía puesto el disfraz de ardilla que el tenía hace mucho tiempo, fue casi una pesadilla para el ya que el no podía bajar la guardia ni mucho menos podía dormir sin asegurarse de que no haya un loco lunático violador o cualquier cosa que rondaba en las calles. Por eso el tenía sus cosas en la mochila, sus herramientas más útiles sería la caja de sirena con luces, ya que fue modificada gracias a Lisa y Lana cuando intentaron reforzar la seguridad de la casa, si que se pasamos con eso, pero su uso es bastante útil ya que le permite aullentar posibles vagabundos y depredadores sexuales, la pistola paralizante sería en caso que la sirenas no fusionen, con unos cuantos disparos le daría tiempo de poder escapar, pero si las cosas llegan al extremo, los petardos sería su último recurso, pero solo lo puede usar cuando las cosas se ponen bien feas. No quería despertar a todo la gente de la ciudad royal woods, ni menos que la policía que podría venir de inmediato, y qué hay del salmón, bueno eso para el sería su pase para acceder a departamento de los casagrande. Después de un largo viaje y por suerte el no tuvo problemas en llegar al departamento, una vez acercándose, el albino sintió un escalofrío.

—*Suspirando* no olvidare esta experiencia. —Lo Dijo en voz baja mientras el peli blanco se voltea hacia atrás.

Lincoln al voltearse ve varios ojos de múltiple colores, una vez que la luna ilumina el lugar, un gran grupo de gatos apareció en frente de el, según Bobby, los gatos de aquí son más salvajes de noche, especial mente cuando hay luna llena. Al ver que Los Gatos se preparaban para atacar al albino. Lincoln saca el salmón y lo arroja hacia aun lado, los gatos se detiene y miran a ver el salmón tirado, sin pensarlo dos veces la manada de gatos fueron hacia el salmón y comenzaron a devorar como si fueran una Horna de zombies probando carne fresca, Al terminar su festín, Los Gatos se van satisfecho con el gran salmón que arrojó el peli blanco, ya que gracias a eso, el tenía ya acceso al departamento de los casa grandes y después era hora de comenzar con su gran plan en acción.

 **Una hora después...**

Temprano por la mañana vemos a Bobby saliendo por el apartamento, el mira su coche muy desconcertado mientras el se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza al ver que sos neumáticos había sido pinchados, de repente mira hacia la derecha y ve a alguien, al ver quien era nota que era nada más y nada menos que su compañero y hermano Lincoln Loud.

—¡¿Oye Lincoln qué haces aquí?! y sabes por casualidad qué es lo que le sucedió a mi auto? —Lincoln al escuchar a Bobby, el tiro el destornillador y le responde

-¿Creo que fue un pájaro carpintero? Hehehe. —Lincoln le responde mientras se reía de lo nervioso que estaba. Bobby miraba a los ojos fijamente a Lincoln.

—Esa es ... la última vez qué pasa esto —Booby se frustra por escuchar su respuesta, siempre los pájaros pinché sus llantas y con Los Gatos rallando su coche, ya esto era el colmo. Lincoln suspira de aliviado y procede con su plan.

—Bobby puedo saber si puedes hacer tu famosa ensalada de Pico de Gallo? y también no tendrías por casualidad si tienes un poco de agua de Jamaica que tú hace mamá? —Lincoln preguntado a Bobby.

—Pues claro adelante hermano pasa adentro, ahora mismo no quiero lidiar con los gatos, —dijo Bobby aún molesto por lo de su coche.

—Nah no te preocupes por eso, yo ya me encargué de eso. —dice Lincoln mientras entra adentro del apartamento.

Una vez adentro y subiendo a las escaleras, ambos chicos intenta en buscar la puerta del apartamento donde vive Bobby, cuando ambos estaba a punto de llegar ellos dos ven que alguien estaba en frente de la puerta, y esa persona era Carlota con su bata de baño. Carlota al ver a Bobby y a Lincoln, en la cual ella quedan sorprendidas al aver al joven loud en el apartamento, así que ella con una sonrisa le dice.

—¿no me digas que ya te terminasteis con Lori? te dije que no acabarás tan rápido con ella. —Carlota se ríe al ver la expresión que puso Bobby.

—¡Carlota no digas esas cosa enfrente de Lincoln! además Lori no esta aquí. —Bobby con la cara bien roja, por la pregunta que su prima le había dicho. Carlota se sorprende y le pregunta.

—¿Que podemos hacer por ti Linky? —le dice con un tono seductor.

Bobby al ver tal acto, el carga a Lincoln y se lo lleva adentro de su departamento.

—Vaya con esa mujer, nota menta, nunca dejar que Ronnie este a solas con Carlota. —Se dijo asi mismo —. Siento que escucharas esto. —Dijo Bobby bajóndo a Lincoln y disculpándose con el.

—No hay problema hermano, —Lincoln pone una cara bien preocupante. Después de 20 minutos ya Bobby acabo con los ingredientes y le rellena el agua con un enorme jarrón—. Vaya no eran necesario tanto. —Lincoln mira la gran cantidad de agua.

—Lo vas a necesitar por si acaso —Le dice Bobby con una afirmación —. Ahora dime ¿por qué realmente estas aquí? Podrías haber venido más tarde, sabes que las noches son muy peligrosas. —preguntando Bobby con un tono preocupante.

Lincoln sabe que si le dice a Bobby sobre su plan, no se iba a completar, así que tuvo que activar su siguiente fase de su plan.

—Bobby ¿sabes que día es cierto?. —Esa pregunta puso duda a Bobby —. Suspira esta bien te lo diré. —Lincoln se acerca a Bobby y le susurra en su oído.

Después de eso Bobby se puso muy pálido y muy asustado, al tal punto que ya perdió interés si Lincoln tuvo algo que ver sobre su coche y Bobby solo dijo unas palabra.

 **!!!LA PUTA MADRE QUE ME APARIO!!!**

Después toda el departamento casagrande despertó de golpe y lo bueno es que su mamá le toco el turno de noche en su trabajo.


	6. Llevando la Luna hacia las estrellas

**Llevando la Luna hacia las estrellas**

 ***Fin del Flashback***

De vuelta en la cocina. Vemos a Lincoln lavando los platos mientras recordaba los sucesos de aquella anoche, también aprendió 1 o 2 cosas que posiblemente no debió escuchar. Una vez que el terminaba de lavar los platos, Lincoln ahora estaba pensando, en cómo comenzar su siguiente fase de su nuevo plan. El Albino se da la vuelta y mira a sus hermanas mayores, aún evitada su mirada, pero el peli blanco nota que su hermana Luna lo estaba mirando, Lincoln comienza a sonreír, ya que ahora sabe con quien va comenzar primero.

Luna ahora se arremetía por a ver mirado a su hermano

 _—¡Oh no! El te vio, mira hacia otro lado, mira hacia otro lado._ —Se dice así misma mientras ella intente lo posible de no hacer contacto visual, pero en vez de evitarlo, decide volver a mirarlo una vez más —. _¡NO! AHORA EL VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!_ Luna entra en pánico y decide alejarse de él.

Lincoln mira como Luna deja la mesa, con una expresión muy desanimada, el sonríe tristemente al ver cómo su hermana no estaba muy satisfecha con su desayuno.

—Supongo que después de todo, no le gustó lo que le hice. —Pensando en sí mismo sabiendo que en el comienzo de su plan en hacerles sus desayunos favoritos fuera un gran fracaso total —. No importa, para eso tengo los otros planes en caso de que uno no resulte bien, creo que es hora de continuar con el plan B —. ¡Oye Luna espera! —Lincoln intenta en llamarle la atención. —Recuerdas que tienes que prepárate temprano para tu practica con tu banda, hoy llamé a Chunk y nosotros te alquilamos una pequeña furgoneta para este día, asi podras llevar a tu banda junto con tus instrumentos de música. Chunk también viajará en la furgoneta con ustedes ya que el se asegurarse de que nada malo les pueda pasar, incluso llamé a tus compañeras de la banda para que las recogieran con sus cosas, y finalmente también les hice a todas unos almuerzo junto con una caja de tu bebida energética favorita, de café con caramelo y...

 *** Beep, Beep ***

Un sonido de claxon se escuchaba afuera de la casa

—¡Vaya creo que deben de ser ellos! —Dice Lincoln mientras el vuelve a la cocina.

Luna se queda con la boca abierta al escuchar todo lo que le dijo su hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces, Luna sale corriendo de la sala hasta llegar hacia la puerta donde estaban parados Lori y Bobby confundidos por lo que esta pasando allá fuera.

—¡Oye Luna! saca ese grande trasero que tienes y mira todo esto! ¿puedes creerlo?, por primera vez podremos llegar a tiempo hoy a práctica con la banda. —Dice una joven pelirroja punk de 16 años que tenía una chaqueta negra junto con una camisa roja, pantalón roto de color azul y unas botas negras.

—Vamos Love ya deberíamos de estar todo listo para nuestro viaje, además todavía tenemos que ir a la escuela, así que apresúrate y pon todas tus cosas, ya que no queremos llegar tarde. —Exclama una joven de cabellos castaños. Que usaba una camisa verde, mangas largas de color blanco, una falda de de color café marrón, Botas café y un jersey de color café puesta en su alrededor de la cintura.

—Vaya y pensaba que la grandiosa Luna Loud no pudo estar preparada para el gran día, pero no la culpo, ya que posiblemente amaneció muy mal y yo que pensaba que eras la reina de la noche my Love. —Dice una joven rubia con un mechón azul celeste, con una chaqueta de cuero azul y con unos jeans rotos, saliendo de la furgoneta.

Luna con la voca abierta ve a su amiga Sam junto con sus compañeras de banda.

 _—¿Diablos que demonios está pasando? ¿acaso el solo logro manejar mi día?._ —Luna se pregunta así mismas.

Chunk apaga la furgoneta y se baja de ella, luego comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Luna y se detiene por un instante. Luna al ver a Chuck, ella nota que tiene la mirada perdida. Chuck miraba a los ambos lado confundido, al parecer el estaba buscando a alguien específico, después de un minuto, ve a Lincoln salirse por la puerta principal, al verlo, el mira que el llevaba consigo unos almuerzos. Lincoln al ver a Chuck, de inmediato fue a reunirse con el. En el momento que ambos se juntaron, hubo silencio total entre ellos dos, después sus expresiones se pusieron muy serios.

 ***Flashback***

Después de una locada confrontación y disculpas con los familiares de Bobby. El peli blanco ayudo a Bobby en hacer un plan para poder organizar su gran día, haciendo esto Bobby podría estar listo cuando el llegara a su casa y así podrá prepararse para la sorpresa que le tenia preparado para su hermana Lori.

—Bueno hermano gracia por recordármelo, no sabría que haría sin no me lo huvieras dicho. —Bobby rascando su cabeza y con algo de nervios.

—No fue nada jejeje... para eso están los hermanos, siempre apoyándose al uno y al otro. Lincoln al decir esas palabras, recuerdos doloroso quería aparecer, pero el se contuvo sus emociones ya que no quería que Bobby lo viera triste. Lincoln al termina de anotar los apuntes en el celular de Bobby

—Ya está todo lo que necesitas en caso de qué se tel olvide otra vez, ahí te puse también unos apuntes en tu calendario, estos son los días más importantes que debes recordarte. —el peli blanco termina explicará todo y le devuelve el celular a Bobby. Luego comienza a guardar las cosas en su mochila.

Bobby al recibir su celular el comienza a preguntarle

—¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a tu casa? aún es peligroso salir afuera, y no se si tengas la misma suerte en poder regresar a salvo a tu casa. —Bobby preocupado sobre cómo lo haría el en regresara a su casa.

—No te preocupes Bobby ya tengo a alguien que viene por mi...

 ***Beep Beep ***

Una vibración vibraba en el bolsillo del peli blanco, al sentir que alguien le estaba mandado mensaje de texto, Lincoln checo en su bolsillo y saca su celular, al verlo vio que tenía un mensaje, abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

 **Ya estoy aquí, estoy estacionado cerca de la entrada del apartamento de los Casagrande, te estaré esperando afuera.**

Cuando Lincoln termino de leer el mensaje le dice a Bobby.

—Bueno al parecer ya llagaron por mi. —Lincoln guarda su celular y comienza irse hacia la puerta—. Muchas gracias por los ingredientes y el agua, Realmente me ayudantes mucho, y espero que con esto, Lori tenga un bien día para comenzar.

—Al contrario hermano, yo bebería agradecerte por haberme ayudado a recordar sobre este día tan especial, Literalmente tu hermana me hubiera convertido en un pretzel humano si no hubiera podido recordar nuestro gran día.

 _—Solo espero que todo salga como lo planeé._ — pensó el albino mientras el abre puerta y después sale de su departamento.

Después de unos minutos vemos a Lincoln y a Bobby saliéndose del departamento, ahí ven una troca estacionado frente a ellos. Bobby no reconocía el vehículo y temía que su hermano iría con un desconocido.

—¿Estas auguró que es alguien conocido? —Bobby muy desconfiado al ver que la troca estaba en muy malas condiciones.

—Por su puesto Bobby, es alguien al que le tengo mucha confianza, incluso Nuestra familia le tiene mucho aprecio, especialmente con Luna, es por eso que le pedí que me recogiera, así que confié en mi.

Una vez aclarado las cosas, ambos hermanos comenzaba a despedirse, ellos comenzaron hacer una despedida special, haciendo que ellos dos hicieran varios tipos movimientos, tal como lo hacían en los viejos tiempo. Una vez terminado Bobby le ayuda a Lincoln a subir su bicicleta si tener que criticarlo sobre el color y la forma que se veía mientras que Lincoln comenzaba subiese en la troca. Cuando todo estaba listo, la troca comienza a moverse. Bobby al ver que ya había perdido de vista del vehículo, el miro a su coche y luego comenzó a pensar en que le dirá a su mamá cuando ella llegara a su casa.

 **En las calles de la ciudad Royal woods...**

Una vez lejos de apartamento y yendo a rumbo hacia su casa, Lincoln mira a la persona que está manejando.

—Ya está todo listo jefe —dice Chunk mientras manejándola la troca. —Es increíble que hagas todo esto por tu hermana. —dice Chuck con una expresión muy animado —. Eso la podría muy feliz sabiendo que por fin su banda podría practicar para su concierto de este domingo.

Lincoln se puso triste por lo que dijo Chunk, el concierto que iba tener su hermana comenzaba en el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

—Si Luna logra en sorprender al público y gana algo reconocimiento, ella podría incluso encontrar patrocinador o un manager si logra sorprender lo suficiente, si su bando logra todo esto, ella podría hasta tener una carrera profesional. —Dice chuck muy alegremente.

Lincoln pensado que si todo esto valía la pena

—Por su puesto que lo vale, es algo que ella había trabajado y se había esfuerzo mucho en alcanzar sus sueños, por eso creo que yo la podría perdonarla por no poder asistir a mi cumpleaños, ya que los sueños son siempre algo prioritario, así que si ella logra cumplirlos, pues al menos todo esto valdría la pena, así que si ella es feliz, pues yo también lo seré. —Lincoln pensando en si mismo mientras el ponía una cara muy decaída.

Chunk mira a Lincoln y nota que tenía la cara muy triste, al verlo así comenzaba a pensar en algo que le podría ayudarle a levantar el ánimo al albino.

—Sabes esa mirada me recuerda mucho cuando Luna estaba así de deprimida, creo que fue el día en que Luna finalmente abría sus ojos sobre los errores que había hecho. —Chuck miraba el albino aún con la cara muy decaída, así que prosiguió contarle la historia —. Lincoln... Luna siempre se lamentaba mucho por las cosas que te había hecho. — al decirle esas palabras mira como Lincoln ahora comenzaba a curiosease por lo que le estaba contando —. Luna comenzaba hacer canciones triste y bebía más de lo que ella acostumbrada, bebía tanto al tal punto que hasta vomitaba por todo los lados, incluso maldecía a todo lo que la rodeaba la vida.

Lincoln al escuchar esa confesión sobre lo que hacia Luna en los momentos que ella llegaba tarde a la casa, eso hizo que Lincoln se pusiera muy mal. Era cierto que el las había perdonado hace un tiempo, pero eso fue hace meses atrás, pero si el las hubiera perdonado mucho antes, tal vez el daño hubiera sido menor. Lincoln aún recuerda los llantos y la desesperación que se escuchaba atrás de la puerta de su cuarto, todas y cada una de sus hermanas rogando por su perdón, haciendo promesas de que no volvería a pasar, incluso llegando a hasta los extremos, especialmente con Luna.

 **Little Bro ábreme la puerta por favor. Bro Hermanito perdóname por lo que te hice, no se que diablos me pasó, no se qué demonios nos pasó a todas. Lincoln se que estas molesto y se que no me quieres verme pero por favor tan siquiera escucha lo que te tengo que decir. Linky perdóname, te he fallado como tu amiga, te he fallado como tu hermana mayor, te he fallado como tu guardiana, te he fallado Lincoln... y es por eso que... ya no merezco vivir...**

 **¡BANG!**

Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar ese ruidoso.

—Diablos está chatarra siento que te hubieras espantado, es que esta vieja troca aún le falta arreglar mofle jejeje.—Dice Chuck con un tuno preocupante.

Lincoln agito con la cabeza y le dijo

—No te preocupes Chuck, solo me hizo despertar de algo, así que no te preocupes. —El albino tranquiliza a su amigo y después el volvió con sus pensamientos.

Lincoln ahora pensaba lo que habría pasado, si el no hubiera llegado tiempo, muchas tragedias hubieran pasado con su familia y Lincoln tendría toda culpa por esas desgracias. Ahora el pensaba que si el se hubiera esforzado en convertirse en el mejor hermano a la que su familia merecia tener, nada de eso hubiera pasado. El siempre fue la vergüenza de la familia, el chico que no tiene talento, el joven que no tiene logros, el hombre más débil y cobarde de la familia, la escoria de la familia, la oveja negra de la familia y un error de haber nacido, gastando espacio y comida. y lo peor es que... casi siempre son verdades. Lincoln ahora se sentía más deprimido, estaba perdiendo de nuevo la gordura hasta que.

—Aún así tu siempre fuiste su ángel para ella.

Al escuchar esa palabras Lincoln quedo muy impactado sobre lo que le dijo Chuck.

—Cuando la perdonaste, Luna cambió sus hábitos, ella bebe poco o casi no bebe tanto en las fiestas más alocadas, incluso sale de la fiesta más temprano para volver a casa antes de la media noche, también contribuye y ayuda a futuros jóvenes acomvertirse en grandes estrellas, hasta muchas de sus canciones son inspiradas por ti, ya que tu eres la razón por la que ella quiera continuar con su sueños.

Lincoln no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cada palabra que chuck dijo hizo que los malos pensamientos desaparecieran, haciendo que su determinación volvieran en si, ahora el ya estaba más determina en apoyar a sus hermanas y seguir con el plan de ser el mejor hermano del mundo. Al momento en el que la troca se detiene, Lincoln comienza al ver por qué se detuvo y vio que ya habían llegado a su casa.

—Ok jefe llegamos, así que todo listo para el plan jefe. —Chunk esperando por las órdenes de su jefe,

Lincoln ahora con la cara bien determinada asienta la cabaña.

Listo para comenzar los preparativos del gran plan.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Lincoln y Chuck aún seguían mirándose al frente, hasta que ambos comenzaron a reírse, después de eso Chuck saca una tabla con varias Hojas junto con un lápiz y comienza hablarle

—Bueno jefe me costo $99,99 por la furgoneta que alquile en un lugar llamado alquiler y transporte. —Chuck le informa a Lincoln y le da el tablero al albino.

—¿Es seguro, cómodo y espacioso para las chicas? —Pregunto Lincoln acercándose a la puerta firmando algo en el tablero con Chunk detrás de él —. Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la banda está ajustada como deveria estar. —Diciendo Chuck mientras le indica a albino, todo los lugares de la furgoneta.

Lincoln Se acerca furgoneta y mira a las chicas

—¡Buenos Días Chicas! confío en que ustedes hallan tenido un buen paseo por aquí. —Les dice el albino mientras que aún seguía poniendo apuntes en la libreta.

Las 2 compañeras de luna le sonríen con cariño.

—¡Yeah manager! —ambas responden con ternera al albino.

—¡Esas idiotas! —piensa Luna y mira claramente molesta a sus 2 compañeras de banda.

—Aquí están sus almuerzos de hoy, y vamos chicas... no soy su manager —Lincoln agrega mientras comenzaba sonrojar por la forma que le llaman.

—No sé de que estas hablando Boss, nos trajiste un transporte, nos preparaste unos almuerzos a todas y nos reservaste el concierto en el club de rock "The Pitts" esta noche! —La castaña británico le guiña un ojo.

—Eso se siente como un manager para nosotras. —Agregó la pelirroja mientras le soplan un beso.

—Oh si que voy a hablar un momento con esas dos. —Luna piensa en sí misma.

Por otro lado, Sam al ver como Luna pone la cara muy molestia, ella decide hacer algo que le podría hacer con los pelos de punta, la rubia se acerca a Luna, ella ve que Luna no la había notaba su presencia, haciendo que le dará la oportunidad de escabullirse por detrás, cuando llegó atrás de ella, le susurra en el oído derecho y le dice

—Estas celosa que ellas te quiten a tu hermanovio —le dice con un tono seductora.

Luna le de un ataque de pánico y con un enorme sonrojo, ella comienza a saltara de susto, haciendo que la rockera comenzara a tener esa sensación en el pecho.

—¡Diablos Sam no hagas eso! ya con Lucy tengo suficiente... ¡¿y como que celosa?! ¿Porque dices que ellas me quitarían a mi hermanovio?

Esas era algo que siempre odiaba de Sam diciendo cosas alocadas y sin pensar lo que significan, pero también ella tenia la culpa, ya que siempre le hablaba mucho de lo maravilloso que era su hermano, haciendo que Sam pensara en que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de su hermanito.

Sam riéndose como Luna puso una reacción muy satisfactoria. Cuando luna iba a regañar a Sam. Lincoln le dicen a las compañeras

—Yo solo estoy haciendo esto por mi hermana, ya que yo también la quiero mucho. —Lincoln le responde a dúo de rockeras haciendo que el recibiera un "aaawwww" de todas las compañeras de banda en excepción de Luna.

Por otro lado, Luna sitio que le había flechado en el pecho, haciendo que la rockera se pusiera la cara tan roja que comenzaba a cubrirse la cara. Una vez que Lincoln terminar de hablar con las chicas, el continúa con la inspection de la furgoneta. Lincoln comenzó a checar la presión de los neumáticos.

—Se ve muy bien los neumáticos, hasta se ve que están sólidas, y el gas ... —lincoln se sube al asiento del conductor —. Espera Chunk, ¿le revisaste antes de irte si tenia el tanque lleno? —Le pregunta a Chuck.

—Por su puesto jefe, todo está en orden —Chuck le responde mientras le indica al albino la flecha del indicador de las gasolina.

Lincoln al Recibir la respuesta y checa que el indicador del tanque estaba completamente lleno.

—Genial, asi que nos salvamos $20 dólares de gas. —Lincoln se baja de la furgoneta y saca algo en su billetera —. Pues aquí hay 20 dólares por hacerme el favor de conseguirme la furgoneta y como no hubo necesidad de echarle gasolina al la furgoneta, aquí tienes otros $20, para que cuides muy bien a mi hermana y a sus amigas, también están los $100 por la renta. —Lincoln le entrega el portapapeles y dinero a Chunk.

—Entendido Jefe. —Chuck toma la tableta junto con el dinero.

Luna aún no sabia qué decir, pero después se da cuenta de algo.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Acaso mis compañeras dijeron que Lincoln había reservado las entradas al concierto "The Pitts" de esta noche?. he estado tratando de conseguir esas entradas durante todo un mes, bueno tal vez no lo intentaba, se que me distraigo un poco y ... Está bien, nunca lo intente, ya que siempre se me olvidaba reservar las entradas cuando tenía la oportunidad o también porque no podía comprar uno, siempre fue un mal hábito en olvidar las cosas muy importante. —Luna pensando si misma mientras veía cómo sus compañeras estaban poniendo sus cosas en la furgoneta. Cuando la rockera estaba apunto de hablarle a sus amigas, Lincoln comenzaba llamarle.

—¡Luna! Oye Luna¡ —Lincoln intenta llamarle la atención.

Al escuchar a su hermano llamándola por su nombre, Luna comenzaba a sonrojarse y mira hacia donde está su Bro. Al momento de verlo Lincoln le estaba devolviendo esos ojos cariñoso de nuevo.

—Vamos Luna, no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela. —Dijo Lincoln mientras le entregada su Mochila y el almuerzo que hizo —. Y no te preocupe por tus cosas, Chuck junto con las demás sacaron todo tu equipo que estaba guardado en el garage y lo pusieron todo en la furgoneta, así que no tienes que preocuparte en cargar todo esto. —Le dice mientras el esperaba que luna agarrara sus cosas.

Luna ahora se sentía muy mal, le era muy difícil en concentrarse ahora ya que ella se encerrada en sus pensamientos, sin poder pensar mucho, ella tomó sus cosas y se movió para pasar a su lado. subió la mirada hacia sus compañeras de banda y a Sam, la rockera mirar a su hermano y la culpa le estaba comenzando a devorarse aún más, ni siquiera le pudo decir las gracias a su hermano por todo lo que el había echo por ella.

Chunk al ver a Luna en este estado tan decaída, a lo cual comenzó a recordar mucho a su jefe, mostraba también la misma expresión que tenía cuando el estaba manejando su troca en esta madrugada. Chuck ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado que Luna traía, ya que parecía estar entre confuso o perdida en sus propio pensamientos, después el le regresa la mirada a Lincoln.

Lincoln al ver Chuck mientras que el también notaba la cara muy desanimada de su hermana, el le dice

—Está bien Chuck, ella no durmió tanto. —Lincoln al checar la hora y ve que el tiempo corre, ya que el no podía seguir retrasando su siguiente fase de su Plan —. Chuck lleva a luna a la furgoneta por mi, ya que el tiempo vuela y necesito terminar con los quehaceres de la casa. —Lincoln agarra la mano de Luna y se lo entrega a Chuck.

Chuck al escuchar el favor, el asiente con la cabeza y comienza a llevarse a Luna junto con la demás rockeras, una vez que todos entran al vehículo, el comenzó encender la furgoneta y después piso el acelerado, haciendo que la furgoneta se moviera y así fuera de vista de los demás.

Por otra parte Lincoln ahora un poco desanimado, el esperaba que su hermana Luna saltara de emoción y de alegría, pero en vez de eso, solo fue silencio y confusión.

—Vaya... parece que eso no fue la reacción que espera... creo que esto va ser más complicado de lo que párese. —Lincoln ahora se da la vuelta, después mira Lori y a Bobby juntos con unas expresión muy confundido. —Bueno al menos Luna estará donde las grandes estrellas se reúnen. —Feliz mente el comienza a regresarse a la casa.

 **Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Luna...**

Luna queda impactada por lo que acaba de pasar

—¡Oh Rayos! Lincoln hizo todo esto por mi y por mis amigas de la banda, también gasto mucho dinero... ¡Espera! todo este dinero lo gasto Lincoln, ¿la renta de la furgoneta?, ¿también las reservas de concierto de esta noche? Como diablos logró Lincoln en conseguir esa cantidad en tan poco tiempo? hasta le mintió a Chuck sobre mi estado que tenía y también a mis amigas porque no hice un esfuerzo mínimo por no intentar reservar los boletos de concierto, al la que se me olvido hace un mes. —Luna ahora comenzaba apretar los puños muy fuertes —. Por que Bro, por que estas haciendo todo esto, porque me estas dando esas sonrisa y palmadas en la espalda, que no entiende que no merezco nada de esto, no tenias que molestarte y darme todo esto, aún después de lo que te hice hace mucho tiempo atrás, sabes como se siente volver al esos tiempos tan oscuro y horrendos en la cual yo te trataba mal, como yo te a tormentaba con cada golpe y insultos que te daba por culpa del tema de la mala suerte, ya ni siquiera puede mirarte en la cara ahora. —Luna comenzaba a sollozar, pero antes de que ella pudiera a llorar. Se da cuenta de que ya no estaba afuera de su casa. La rockera mira lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, ella estaba ahora adentro de la furgoneta junto con todas sus amigas, Sam y las demás la miraba con unas expresiones confundidas al igual de preocupadas, Luna mira al frente y nota que ahora ya no estaba en la avenida Frankly —. No lo puedo creer, estaba en la furgoneta si que yo me diera cuenta, al verlas les pregunte cómo diablos había logrado llegar aquí adentro? Sam y las demás, me explicaron que Chunk me ayudó a llevarme adentro de la furgoneta, por órdenes de mi hermano, ya que según dicen ellas, dijeron que yo no dormí bien y por cansancio, no prestaba mucha atención. —Luna ahora ya sabe en como llego aquí sentada. Pero cuando sus amigas les dijeron que su hermano fue quien le ordenó a Chuck que la llevara adentro de la furgoneta, eso acción hizo que Luna ahora quedara con una miranda bastante triste —. Ni siquiera le pude despedirme de el,.. ni menos en agradecerle por todo los problemas que el hizo por mi. —Luna sin poder saber si comenzar llorar o tan solo quedar callada mientras que la culpa le siguiera atormentadora, por todo el camino.


	7. Recordando el aniversario

**Recordando el aniversario**

Después de que la furgoneta se fuera. Lincoln regreso a la puerta de su casa, una vez allí el mira a Lori y a Bobby juntos con ambas expresiones confundidas en sus rostros. Lincoln al ver a Bobby decide ahora continuar con su siguiente fase de su plan.

—¡Oye Bobby! Escuche que necesitas un aventón y casualmente hay un asiento disponible para ti ahora mismo. —Lincoln le dice a Bobby con una gran sonrisas en su rostro.

Lori al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano se da cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando

 _—¡De ninguna manera él planeo todo esto!_ —Lori pensando mientras intenta poner todas las piezas de rompecabezas —. _El increíble desayuno, los almuerzos, el concierto y ¡ahora Bobby! Al lo cual viajara conmigo hacía la escuela! Lincoln lo planeó todo! este pequeño Idiota lo planeó todo desde un principio!_ Lori ahora intenta descifrar o al menos entender la situación que estaba pasando, pero ella no podia lograr encontrar una lógica y eso la ponía muy furiosa, al tal punto que literalmente le agarraría a su hermano por los hombros y le gritaría con todas sus fuerza hasta exigir a su hermano todo lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero lamentablemente no podia mientras que Bobby esté aquí a su lado, ya que ella era incapaz de hacerle algo a su hermano sin que nadie lo viera.

Luego de que Lori intentaba calmar su temperamento mientras miraba a su hermano con esos ojos brilloso y con esa linda sonrisa bien calmante. Al ver de cerca a albino, Lori quedo siendo hipnotizada por su sonrisa, y eso hizo que la cara de Lori se pusiera de color roja, intentaba desviar su mirada haciendo que ella escondiera su cara. Después de calmarse Lori comienza ahora ver a Bobby, viendo como el y su hermano, estaba hablando sobre algo que apenas podia escuchar, y eso la hacia enojar aún más.

 _—¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL? ¿QUÉ QUIERE DE NOSOTRAS?!_ —Lori gritó en su cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano con desesperación, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos —. _Normalmente por lo general Lincoln nunca hace nada que este fuera de lo común, al menos que el tenga un plan o algo que el intenta esconder algo_. —La mayor comenzó a mirarlo muy seria la peli blanco.

Lincoln al ver a su hermana, nota como Lori le estaba mirando visiblemente a los ojos, eso hizo que Lincoln comenzara a asustarse un poco por la mirara que hacía.

Lori ahora ponía una mirada muy seria y con mucho odio.

 _—Este pequeño idiota hizo algo que no quiere que yo sepa, pero yo lo descubriré y cuando lo haga, toda esta mierda del mejor hermano habrá terminado._ —Pensaba Lori mientras ella comenzaba apretar sus puños.

Lincoln logró sentir de nuevo esos ojos punzantes que Lori hacia, lo mirada de la misma manera cuando el accidental entra a su cuarto, eso hizo que al pobre albino sintiera un nuevo nivel de miedo hacia su hermana. Lincoln sabía que tarde o temprano Lori iba a comenzar a sospechar de el, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, el albino necesitaba pensar un una forma de distraer a su hermana y pronto, antes de que Lori empezará a enojara aún más.

—¡Oye Bobby! ¿Que es eso detrás de tu espalda? —Preguntando Lincoln devolviendo la atención a Bobby. Y afortunadamente funcionó para él, ya que distraía a Lori lo suficiente como para que el corriera hacia la sala, donde el resto de su hermana lo estarían esperando.

—¡Ah sí casi lo olvido! —Bobby saca un ramo de rosas rojas y una taza de su helado favorito, el mismo helado que le ofreció cuando se conocieron —. Feliz primer aniversario Bebé -dice Bobby con una voz muy suave y romántico.

Al oír esas palabras, Lori ahora comenzaba lagrimar de felicidad, ya que ella no sabía que decir, ni siquiera tenía palabras que decir, ya que para ella fue algo muy inesperado.

 _—¡Oh no! estoy a punto de llorar, por lo general soy yo quien le hace recordar de nuestro Aniversario_ —. Piensa Lori para sí misma mientras toma las flores y el helado, luego lo abraza.

En la sala del fondo Lincoln le da un pulgar arriba a su hermano, mientras que Bobby lo hace lo mismo. Lori sigue sin tener idea al respecto, pero ahora era el momento de volver con su plan, Así que el albino se dirigió hacia la cocina, al entrar allí nota que en el fregadero había unos cuantos platos sucios, el peli blanco comenzó a tomar varios respiros muy profundos y después de varios segundos, el logro calmar sus nervios, Lincoln aún seguía teniendo esa sensación incomodaba que le había dado Lori, pero ahora el debía de tener mas cuidado con sus hermanas al intentar no llamar mucho la atención, ya después de que Lincoln tuviera la mente clara, el ahora comenzó a lavar los platos. Después de unos minutos, Lincoln sale de la cocina luego de haber terminado de lavar todos los platos, al llegar en la mesa del comedor, mira como Leni cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, haciendo que su hermanita pudiera dormir, el peli blanco estaba muy feliz ya que supo que al menos Lily pudo disfrutar de su desayuno y eso causó que la infante comenzara a tener sueño. Al ver que su hermanita por fin se había dormido, Lincoln toma a Lily de los brazos de Leni y después le da una sonríe a su hermana mayor. Leni por otra parte, le devuelve la sonrisa y después lo abraza, ella se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

—No soy tan lista sobre estas cosas Linky, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, házmelo saber y de inmediato iré a tu habitación para escuchar todo tus problemas, puede que no lo entienda, pero puedo escuchar alguna cosas. —Al terminar de susurrarle, Leni le da un beso en la mejilla y lo deja de abrazar.

Lincoln al escuchar lo que le dijo Leni, el vuelve a sonríe una vez más.

—Realmente eres la Loud más dulce qué hay. —Dice Lincoln entre susurro mientras se llevaba a Lily a la cocina, el albino agarra el biberón que tenía guardado en el microondas y después el sale de la cocina, una vez adentro del comedor, el albino siguió caminada hasta llegar a la la puerta de la sala, al entrar en la sala se dirigió hacia donde esta el cuarto de sus padres. Una vez al llegar, Lincoln con cuidado abre la puerta del cuarto de sus padres mientras el se aseguraba de sostener a su hermana ya dormida en su brazo izquierdo, al entrar adentro, el albino pone a Lily en su cuna y luego pone todas las cosas en la cama de sus padres. Luego sale de la habitación y mira como Leni aún le seguía dando esa dulce sonrisa, haciendo que el albino comenzara a sonrojarse.

Lincoln realmente quería mucho a Leni, ella le da el cariño y el amor que el necesita, siempre muy atenta con el y también sabiendo lo que realmente le estaba pasando, pero por otra parte, se sentía muy culpable por no poder perdonar a Leni por lo que sucedió hace meses atrás, Lincoln no se hubiera imaginado lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, recordaba como Leni estaba apunto de quitarse la vida, ya que la culpa que traía, era tan fuerte que hasta pensó que el suicidio era la única forma de conseguir el perdón de su hermano y eso lo devastó mucho al enterarse de que su hermana estaba a punto de quitarse la vida. El la perdono por cualquier cosa y le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Lincoln ahora estaba determinado en hacerle reír a su hermana, ya que su sonrisa era lo que realmente lo hacia seguir adelante y por eso estaba determinado en convertirse en el mejor hermano del mundo, y lo haría solo por ella.

 **En la entrada, después de que lincoln entrara a la Cocina...**

—Aww Bubucito lo recordaste, estoy tan feliz. —Dice Lori mientras abrasaba a Bobby amorosamente —. ¿Pero cómo lo recordaste? —Pregunto soñadoramente.

—Es gracias a tu hermano en realidad. —Bobby le responde mientras se rascaba la nuca.

allí va cayendo los pensamientos de Lori

—¡¿Qué?! —Pregunto muy sorprendida.

—Me lo recordó esta mañana, incluso agregó todas las citas importantes que he tenido contigo en mi teléfono, así nunca olvidaré los días importante, y por fin ya no tendrás que recordarme cada vez que se me olvidad algo importante. —Le responde Bobby mientras saca su celular y le muestra los apuntes de sus futuras citas.

Lori sitio una punzada en su corazón, esa sensación se sentía mucho más fuerte cada vez que ella pensaba en su hermano, pero también sentía algo de culpa. Lori al voltear rápidamente mirar a Lincoln saliendo de la cocina junto con Lily en sus brazos, Lori nota algo raro en el, su sonrisa parecía que estaba en su límite, también tenía una apariencia muy cansado como si el nunca hubiera dormido casi todo el día.

—¡Espera Bobby! ¿cuándo hizo todo esto? —Preguntando muy preocupada.

-Como las 4 de la madrugada, él me visitó a mi casa y me pidió que hiciera el Pico de gallo y el agua de Jamaica, me recordó mucho de nuestro aniversario, también me pidió que viera mi teléfono y me dijo que le llevara flores y helado —Bobby le responde a Lori con un tono normal.

La culpa era todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, Lincoln les preparó todos un buen desayuno y ¿qué hace ella? Darle una mirada llena de odio y insultos hacia su único hermano, lo que sea que el haya hecho ya no le importa, pero aun así, ¿por qué iba tan lejos? ¿Él siquiera sabe cómo la estába haciendo sentir? y ¿esta calidez en su corazón y tristeza, es esto amor? se sintió como la primera vez que conoció a Bobby, bueno, ella era una zorra para él en ese momento y cuando finalmente la conquistó fue la misma calidez y tristeza que siente ahora. Le había herido tanto que prometió estar allí con Bobby para siempre, y ahora Lincoln la hacía sentir de la misma manera, ¿por qué incluso la amaban? Ella no era más que una perra fría y desalmada con ambos. Necesitaba al menos decirles que lo sentía, pero lo único que hace es lastimar a los chicos que mas amaba y uno de ellos ha estado lastimado por casi toda su vida por culpa de ella. Lori aun recuerda al pequeño Lincoln de 2 años cuando ella tenía 8 años, nunca quería dejarlo de su lado y siempre quería seguir jugando con el.

 ***Flashback***

 **Hace 10 años**

—Di Lori. —Dice una niña de ocho años que estaba en la sala jugando con un niño Albino de 2 años.

—¡Oree! —dice el infante de cabellos blancos mientras intentaba decir su nombre.

Lori estaba riéndose, sabía que aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

—No Lincoln... di Lo-ri. —Intentaba repetir otra vez, esperando que por fin dijiera bien su nombre.

—¡Oree! ¡Oree! —Otra vez dice el infante con más ánimos de repetir.

—Vamos Lincoln, Literalmente no es tan difícil

di Lori. —Ella esperando que su hermano dijera bien su nombre.

—¡Leni! —Dijo Lincoln muy emocionado.

Lori queda algo confundida hasta que.

—¡Están jugando a repartir sus nombres! puedo jugar Oree! ¡puedo! ¡puedo! —Dice una Leni de siete años.

—¡No Leni! no estamos jugando a eso, le estoy enseñando a Lincoln a decir bien mi nombre, literalmente es injusto que el pueda decir bien sus nombres y el mío no —Dice Lori algo frustrada.

Leni se pone triste sabiendo que no estaban jugando, pero también ve como Lori intenta lo posible que su hermanito diga bien su nombre.

—Vamos Oree... sabes que nuestro hermanito aun es pequeño para prender todos nuestros nombres. —Leni intenta animar a su hermana.

—Tienes razón, no debí presionarlo, es que tengo miedo de que el pasa mas tiempo con ustedes que conmigo y no quiero que piense que soy una desconocida. —Lori comienza a sollozar.

Leni al ver eso comienza a abrazar a su hermana.

—No llores Oree... ten algo paciencia, muy pronto el té dirá bien tu nombre y no piense que el no te reconocerá, tu eres su hermana mayor... el saldrá que el té va querer igual como nosotras queremos a el.

Eso palabras puso a Lori en paz y logró que se calmara

—Tiene razón Leni, muy pronto my hermanito será un gran hermano y por eso nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarlo. —Lori acercándose a su hermano y lo carga —. Yo te prometo que tú y yo seremos los hermanos más unidos y tú seres sin lugar alguna, el hermano más especial y grandioso del todo el mundo. —Lori le da un beso en la frente del al albino mientras el comenzaba a reírse, haciendo que el dijera unas palabras.

—¡Lori! —El peli blanco con alegría le dice finalmente su nombre.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! Escuchaste eso Leni! —Lori gritando de alegra.

—¡Por su puesto que si Oree!

Esa palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso

—¡Esta bien Leni! literalmente ya me estas fastidiando con eso nombre. —Lori comienza a fastidiarse.

—Pensé que estábamos jugando. —Dijo Leni al no saber que todo este tiempo ella no estaba jugando, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—¡Oree! —Dijo el albino mientras volvía a reírse.

Lori al escuchar como su hermanito dice ese nombre. Lori mira directamente a su hermana con la expresión de poder matar a alguien ahora mismo. Leni con la cara asustada le dice.

—¡Creo que Luna necesita mi ayuda! así que nos vemos luego Oree! —Leni se va corriendo de la sala,

Lori ahora muy furiosa.

—¡Literamente te haré un pretzel humano si vuelves a decir ese nombre de nuevo! —Gritándole a su hermana. Lori mira a ver a Lincoln y le dice

—Como me llamo. —Agregó con una sonrisa.

 *** Fin del Flashback***

Durante muchos años, yo tuvo una gran conexión con mi hermano, a la cual nuestra fraternidad era tan grande que hasta Lincoln me consideraba como su hermana mayor favorita. Pero que un día todo cambio cuando yo comenzaba a frecuentar mucho con las chicas más populares de la escuela, haciendo que yo comenzara a seguir sus pasos y siempre me aseguraba en escuchar todo lo que ellas dijeran que hacer, y eso me hizo cambiar mucho por lo que ahora soy actualmente, Siempre diciendo cosas como mis hermanas pequeñas son tan aburridas o que literalmente odiaba a mi hermanito, que era tan molesto y insoportable. —Decía Lori mientras ella agregando cada detalle de lo que decía en sus mente. Lori se decía tantas veces que hasta comenzó a creerlo, cada vez que Lincoln de 7 años, intentaba jugar con ella o abrazarla de cualquier otra manera, ella siempre lo alejaba de él.

 ***Flashback***

 **Hace 5 años**

En una tarde soleado en el parque de Royal woods, ahí nos encontramos a Lori, una joven adolescente de 13 años junto con sus amigas más populares de la escuela, ahí hablado cosas sobre moda y chicos. Pero por desgracia para la rubia no estaba sola, ya que para poder ir al parque necesitaba también llevar a todos sus hermanas y hermono a parque, ya que sus padres decían que sus hermanos también querian salir a disfrutar del aire fresco, pero Lori conocía muy bien a sus padres, ya que ella sabía que era otra excusa mas para poder sacar a todos sus hijos afuera de si casa, ya que así ellos podrán estar solos los dos haciendo sus necesidades.

 _—Espero que literalmente no hagan otro más, ya con las gemelas era suficiente para que me responsabilice en cuidar a siete hermanas mas un hermanito_ —diciendo en su mente.

Lori miraba a sus alrededor para saber cómo estaban las demás hermanos y ahí las ve. Leni estaban cuidando de las gemelas mientras que Luna les canta una canción, Lucy estaba sentaba en un árbol dándole sombra a su alrededor, Luan haciendo chistes mientras grabada con una video cámara que papá le había entregado para que ella pudiera grabar unos cuantos recuerdos, Lynn jugando Baseball con un grupo de chicos y por último...

—¡Oye Lori!

Al escuchar que alguien le llama por su nombre, Lori mira a su alrededor y no encontraba a alguien, pero después mira hacia abajo ahí se encontraba su hermano menor con la cara bien emociono junto con una gran sonrisa en ella. Lincoln muy emocionado se va corriendo hacia a ella y después la abraza con mucho cariño. Lori no se esperaba que Lincoln viniera hacia aquí, pero ahora ella estaba muy nerviosa, ya que sus amigas comenzaba a susurrar entre ellas y eso no era buena señal para ella.

—Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, parece que tu hermanito te nesesita en algo, por qué no vas con el y averiguas que necesita mientras que nosotras te esperamos junto con el vendedor de helados. —Diciendo una chica mientras le daba a Lori una pequeña risita burlona.

Cuando sus amigas se marchaban hacia donde está el vendedor de helados, Lori ahora ponía la cara de vergüenza por la forma qué pasó con su hermano, ella siempre odiaba que el apareciera así como si nada y lo peor era que el lo abrazarle en frute de sus amigas, Lori al ver a su hermanito, ella pone la cara muy molesta y le grita.

 **—¡¡AHORA QUE QUIERES IMBECIL, NO SABES QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA!! SABES LA VERGUEZA QUE ME HICISTES PASAR!!** —Diciendo Lori con gran odio y desprecio hacia su hermanito —. **SABES MUY BIEN QUE LITERALMENTE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO EN PODER ESTAR CON LAS CHICAS MÁS POPULARES DE LA ESCUELA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR QUE TRAIGO ME ARRUINE ESA OPORTUNIDAD!!** —Lori gritándole muy fuerte a su hermano.

Lincoln jamás había visto su hermana bien enojada, ni mucho menos que le gritaba de esa manera.

—S-s-solo que-quería saber s-si ¿querías j-jugar conmigo? —Diciendo con tartamudeos y con una expresión de miedo.

Lori aun con la expresión bien molesta se acercó a Linconl le agarra la camisa del cuello, lo levanta al tal punto en la que sus caras esten demasiado cercas y le dice.

¡Enserio! **LITERALMENTE VENISTES HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA INTERRUMPIRME CON MIS AMIGAS!!SOLO PARA PREGUNTARME SI QUERIA YO JUGAR CONTIGO?!!** -Lori ahora muy frustrada. —Eso era el colmo, ya estaba harta de mi hermano por ser tal insorportable, entre todas mis hermanas que traigo, por qué siempre es a mi la que siempre lo busca -Lori pensando en si misma.

—Lori, yo... yo lamento haberte... haber-... Lincoln fue interumpido por su hermana.

—No... ya no importa ahora ni tengo tiempo para esto, pero quiero que estemos claro en una cosa, no quiero que esto vuelve a suceder... ya que si por una razón mis amigas me dejan y si logro saber que esto tiene algo que ver contigo, te juro que te haré el peor y más duro pretzel humana de tu corta vida!! Entendido! -Agrego Lori mientras ella deja al albino con un miedo fatal.

—B-bueno... no te preocupes Lori... nunca más lo volvede a hacer. —Lo dice con algo de tristeza.

Después de eso, Lori se dirigía hacia donde están con sus amigas, pero antes de alejarse, Lori mira una vez más hacia atrás para ver cómo lo tomo su hermano, ella giro y vio que su hermanito estaba hablando con Lynn, eso no se lo esperaba, pero al menos supo que Lynn debió haber ganado el juego bien rápido, después quedó sorprendida como su hermano le regresó la sonrisa y después ellos dos se fueron a jugar baseball...

 *** Fin del Flashback***

—Todo lo que hice a partir de ese momento fue alejarlo de mi. **Que Molesto** , era lo que siempre pensaba en el, Ignorarlo, culparlo y nunca preocuparme por él como lo solía hacerlo. Entonces? ahora que lo pienso! recuerdo ver todas las caras que Linconl ponía, la forma que el expresaba, triste, lastimado y los estados de ánimo depresivo que el hacía, tal vez por eso el nunca volvió a visitar en mi habitación? o al menos eso es lo que yo siempre le digo que no entrará a mi cuarto. —Lori comenzaba a cristalizar sus ojos mientras pensado en todas las cosas malas que ella hacía con su hermano.

Lori aún con la culpa, ella comienza recordar varios eventos que pasaron en esta casa, el primero fue el estupido protocolo de pelea de hermanas, en la cual Lori y Leni iniciaron hace meses atrás, las 2 se peleaban por un tonto vestido, en la que ellas dos habían comprado uno idéntico, esos vestidos era casi idéntico, que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de mirar la medida de la talla del vestido, así fue como las mayores comenzaron al pelearse, ambas reclamada que ese vestido era suyo y las demás hermana intentaron detener la pelea, pero ninguna pudo, ya que Lori y Leni eran las más grandes de las 10 y ninguna lograron poder parar la pelea. Las peleas siguió y todo comenzaba a empeoraba más, así que todas pusieron a las mayores en habitaciones separadas, pero lamentablemente la pelea siguió, al tal punto que ahora todas las hermanas comenzaron a pelearse entre sí.

Lincoln siempre intento parar esas peleas, y vaya que no le fue tan bien, ya que con todo lo que hizo para detener esa locura, el siempre quedaba todo lastimado, al tal punto, en la que sus hermanas le habían dado la gran pálisa de su vida, con brazo dislocado, huesos rotos en las piernas, golpes bajos en la entre pierna, y la cara bien desfigurada llena de moretones con golpes en todo el cuerpo, fue por milagro que tuvo una gran fuerza de voluntad, a la que hizo que siguiera viviendo. El logro llegar al cuarto de sus padres para así poder esconderse junto con ellos.

Después de que sus padres vieran el estado en la que estaba su hijo y como apenas el podía respirar, ambos mayores con la cara de rabia azotaron la puerta casi rompiéndola y pusieron un alto a esta locura, las hermanas aún ignorando, el Sr. Lynn dio un grito tan fuerte qué hizo que por fin pararan la pelea y solo hubo un silencio total.

Lori aún triste por lo que ocurrió en ese día, ella y sus hermanas fueron al hospital a pedirle disculpas a su hermano por todo lo qué pasó, el dio un poco de pánico, pero logro calmar sus nervios y les da una sonrisa a sus hermanas, después el les dice.

—Esta bien chicas... las perdono, lo que importa ahora es que ya no estén peleado. —Eso fue lo que dijo haciendo que todas sus hermanas comenzaran a llorar.

Lori se tragó un nudo en la garganta mientras ellas intentaba en no llorar.

 _—He sido una horrible hermana para Lincoln, pero se que el está tramando en algo? ¿Por qué sería tan amable con todas nosotras?_ Lori pensado en varias preguntas, pero fue interrumpida por Bobby de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Bebé estás bien?! —pregunta Bobby con un tono preocupante.

 **—¡¡ESTOY BIEN BOBBY!!** —Lori gritándole a Bobby, haciendo que su novio quedara sorprendido y a la vez haciendo que el se sintiera un poco herido —. ¡Oh no! —Lori se da cuenta de lo que hizo. La única persona a la que se prometió a sí misma nunca gritarle otra vez y ella se pierde de esa manera con él —. ¡Oh mi Bubucito! Como lo siento tanto! Nunca debí gritarte, es solo que estoy un poco... en cansada... ¡S-si eso es cansada! ya que tampoco no pude dormir bien. —Le miente a Bobby, ya que no era necesita decirle la verdad sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—No hay problema Bebe... ¡Que tal esto! Tu descansas en el asiento del pasajero mientras que yo conduciré la Vanzilla y los llevo a todos a la escuela. —Bobby se ofrece con dulzura.

— _Bobby realmente era un tipo especial..._

 _Entonces, por qué estaba pensando en mi hermano?_ —Preguntándose sin misma mientras veía cómo su hermano salía del cuarto de sus padres —. Necesitaré hablar con Lincoln y descubrir lo qué realmente esta pasando, literalmente me estaba revolviendo mucho la cabeza.


	8. Grandes Sorpresas

**Grandes Sorpresas**

 **—¡¡OK CHICAS, VAYAN TODAS A LA SALA Y HAGAN UNA LÍNEA, ASI VOY A PODER REPARTIR TODOS SUS ALMUERZOS!!** Gritando Lincoln con la voz muy alta.

Al escuchar esos gritos, Lori despierta de sus pensamientos y comienza hacer la línea.

—¿Desde cuando ha sido el tan energético y lleno de autoridad? —Lori se pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se alineaban junto con sus hermanas.

Lincoln al salir de la cocina, veía cómo todas sus hermanas comenzaban a juntarse en una sola línea. Una vez que todas se alinearon, Lincoln iba a comenzar a repartirlos en orden, de la menor a la mayor, saco los almuerzo y comenzó con a repartirlos.

—¡Aquí están sus almuerzos! —Lincoln comenzó a acercarse con la más menor —. Aquí tienes Lisa, por ser siempre la más lista he inteligente de todos y que algún día superarás a Albert Einstein, y harás grandes logros para la humanidad. —El albino le entrega su almuerzo y después le revuelve la cabeza de Lisa.

Ese acto que hizo Linconl, hizo que Lisa se pusiera muy roja por el cumplido innecesario, pero eso logró que la genio aumentara los ánimos.

—Gr-grashias hermano. —Dice Lisa algo nerviosa, pero mantenido su forma seria. Después de eso, Lisa se regresa a su lugar en la línea.

Lincoln estaba muy feliz por el cumplido que le dijo Lisa, así que el albino prosiguió con los repartos. Lola estaba muy emocionada por su almuerzo, sabiendo lo que va decir a su hermano. El Peli blanco pone una gran sonrisa y le dice.

—Para mi princesa más hermosa y bella de todas las princesas que existen en todos los Reinos del mundo. —Lincoln se arrodilla y le agarra ambas manos a Lola y le entrega su almuerzo.

La forma en la que hacía Lincoln, hizo que la cara de Lola comenzara ponerse bastante roja, no solo su hermano le dio un grandioso cumplido, si no la forma en la que le da su almuerzo, era como si su hermano le estuviera dando un anillo de matrimonio. después de un tiempo, Lola despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a su hermano con la cara muy preocupante. Lola se le acerca a su hermano, le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice.

—¡Gracias Linky! —Le dice muy alegre como si ella fuera La niña más feliz del mundo. Luego de eso, Lola regresara al lugar en la línea.

Lincoln prosigue con los repartos, ahora le tocaba a Lana en recibir su almuerzo. Lana por otra parte miraba cómo Lola estaba muy rara de lo inusual, cuando ella estaba esperando su turno, Lana se preguntaba sobre que clase de cumplido le dirá su hermano, ella espera que no sea algo cursi, como lo dijo con Lola.

-Ahora para mi reina de riesgo al que no teme en ensuciarse. —Lincoln le entrega el almuerzo a Lana y después continúa hablando —. Siempre raparás todo nuestros problemas, rescatas a cualquier anima que necesita de tu ayuda, tienes una gran fuerza y valentía al ser lo que realmente eres, por eso sin importar lo que la gente diga... tu siempre serás mi Lana Loud, la chica mecánica al que le gusta ensuciarse y cuidar mucho no solo de los animales, si no a la gente que más amas. —Lincoln le rebelde la cabeza a Lana.

Lana se puso muy feliz por el increíble cumplido que le dijo su hermano.

—¡Realmente eres el mejor hermano del mundo! gracias! —Lana lo abraza con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Lincoln sintiera el gran cariño que le daba, luego ella lo suelta y regresara a formarse en la fila.

—Bueno ahora le toca a Lucy. —El mira hacia un lado y ve a la gótica en la línea, esperando a su hermano —. _Que bueno que no apareció por sorpresa_ —Lincoln pensando en su mente.

Lucy se pone nerviosa al ver a su hermano, era la primera vez que ella se sitia rara de lo que ya era, ¿pero porque sería?

Lincoln a llegar con su hermana le entrega su almuerzo y le dice:

 _Eres mi reina de la oscuridad_

 _sobre mi cielo oscurecido_

 _con tus cabellos de oscuros._

 _Tu piel resplandeciente, oscurece la casa_

 _Tu poesía expresa sobre las penas y el dolor_

 _por esto en algún día,_

 _serás la reina de la noche._

Lucy al escuchar todo el poema, queda con la cara bien roja por el cumplido que su hermano le dio. Lucy aguantando sus emociones le dice

—Gr-gracias Lincoln. —Lo dice entre susurro sin expresar ningún emoción, pero su cara estaba tan roja que ella comenzaba a bajar su cara para que nadie la note, ella regresa a su puesto en la línea.

Mientras tanto, Lynn estaba muy emociona, por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— _Ya no puedo espera que sea mi turno, que clase de cumplido me dirá, espero que sea algo que me anime el día_ —pensando desesperadamente que ya fuera su turno.

Lincoln por otro lado, nota que su hermana Lynn estaba muy emociona, esperando que ya fuera su turno. El procede con su reparto, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lynn, en su lugar, el fue hacia donde estaba Luan. Lynn quedo muy sorprendida por el acto que hizo su hermano, la forma que el la saltara su turno

—¿Acaso Lincoln estara molesto por la forma en que lo traté durante en el desayuno? —Pensando Lynn, si esa fue la razón por la que su hermano no le trajo nada.

Lincoln se sentía mal por haberse saltado el turno de la deportista. En la mente de Lincoln.

— _Lo siento Lynn, pero yo te tengo una gran sorpresa para ti._

Lincoln al llegar con Luan, el saca el almuerzo para dárselo, pero al momento en el que iba a hablar, Luan agarra el almuerzo, sin mirarle la cara a su hermano y después ella se regresa a su puesto en la línea. Lincoln quedó algo sorprendido por la forma que su hermana actuó.

— _Parece que Luan debe de estar cansada, pero descarto de que sea eso._ —Lincoln pensaba en preguntarle, pero decidió dejarla, no quería darle problemas a su hermana, especialmente cuando ella no está de ánimos. Sin perder más tiempo, el continúa con los últimos dos repartos que le quedaba.

Lincoln al llegar con Leni, mira como su hermana le da una tierna sonrisa, eso lo puso muy feliz sabiendo que su hermana siempre tendría todo su apoyo, así que le da a el almuerzo a Leni y le dice.

—Gracias por ser siempre la hermana más grandiosa de todas, tu sonrisa siempre hace que toda la casa quede iluminada por tu alegría y también por ser siempre cariñosa con todos nosotros, sin importar la situación que estemos, siempre nos darás esa bella sonrisa. —Lincoln abraza a Leni y le susurra en el oído —. Por eso yo voy a convertiré el en mejor hermano que tú mereces tener. —Lincoln termina de abrazarla y se fue a donde está con Lori.

Leni estaba muy feliz por el cumplido de su hermano, las lágrimas comenzaba a salir, pero ella se contiene, ya que no quería preocupar mucho a su hermano.

—El siempre atento con nosotras, siempre dándonos ese amor, el cariño, la atención a todas y cada una de nosotras. —Leni sentía una cálida sensación en su corazón, haciendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

Cuando leni pensaba en muchas cosas sobre esa sensación en el pecho, Leni se da cuenta sobre lo que dijo su hermano cuando el le susurró por la oreja.

— _Por eso yo voy a convertiré el en mejor hermano que tú mereces tener. —Esos fuero las palabras que dijo Lincoln._

Leni a recordar esas palabras, la sensación de calidez y amor que tenía en su corazón, fueron cambiados por dolor y culpa. Ahora entendía lo que realmente le estaba pasando a su hermanito, el piensa que no es un buen hermano para ella o para todas sus hermanas. Leni apretó sus puños mientras mordía su labio inferior, he intentando no llorar

—¡ _Linky desearía decirte muchas cosas y también decirte que tu ya eres el mejor hermanito que existe! No se porque sigues diciendo que no lo eres, tú ya lo has demostrado desde el primer día que llegaste a este mundo_. Pensaba en su misma mientras miraba a todas sus hermanas - _Nosotras somos la que no te merecemos, lo único que te hemos dado; es el dolor, las burlas, las humillaciones, el maltrato, la violencia, la depresión, la tristeza y la traición._ —Vuelve a mirar a su hermano —. ¡Tú Nunca merecías sentir todo este dolor! tú debiste ser _feliz y por culpa de nuestra hipocresía tú llegaste sufrir el infierno que te hemos dado, aun así, tu siempre nos perdonas a todas y siempre nos das un poco de tu cielo._ —Lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero Leni las comienza a secar antes de que alguien las noten —. _Aún sigo pensado en ese día Linky._

Por otra parte, Lincoln estaba muy feliz, al saber que Leni era la única que siempre le daba las fuerza para seguir adelante. Al llegar con Lori, el le iba a entregar su almuerzo, pero al momento de comenzar hablar, Lori le arrebata el almuerzo y le dice.

—Si si que soy increíble, bla bla bla, también grandiosa, bla bla bla y viceversa, esta bien idiota literalmente ya entendí. —Le dise con tono sarcástico y algo molesta -Ahora que ya acabaste de repartir con todos los almuerzo, ya es hora de partir, ¡ya que literalmente nos hiciste perder el tiempo! así que andando! —Lori gritándole a su hermano, mientras ella le apunta el dedo hacia donde está la puerta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Leni ya no aguantaba más, estaba más que harta, en como Lori, aún le seguía tratando bien mal a su hermano, después de todo lo que el hizo por ellas. Leni quería lanzarse a su hermana y golpearla tan fuerte en la cara hasta no poder más, quería ponerla en el suelo y exigirle que se disculpara con el por todas las cosas malas que ella le había hecho. Pero Leni se tenía que aguantarse, ya que ella no se rebajaría en su nivel, ella haría lo que es correcto, así que Leni ponía una sonrisa un poco forzada, mientras que ella apretada los puños tan duros, que hasta los huesos de sus dedos comenzaba tronarse.

Por otro lado, Lincoln ya se esperaba algo así con Lori, pero eso no le impidió seguir continuando, ya que gracias a Leni, ya los insultos que Lori le da. ya no tenía mucho efecto par romper su espíritu. Ahora con los almuerzo de sus hermanas fueran repartidos. Leni y sus demás hermanas, caminaron hacia donde esta la Vanzilla, al momento de salir de la casa, Leni le da a Lori una mirada bastante fría, casi como si quisiera matar a alguien en ese mismo momento.

Por otra parte, Lori no notaba las presencias hermanas, ya que ella estaba muy enfocada en Lincoln, pero al momento de que ella iba agarrarlo y arrastrarlo hacia fuera...

—¡OYE! ¿cuál es el trato aquí? ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?! -Lynn pregunta un poco lastimada.

—Están en la Vanzilla junto con tu mochila —Lincoln le responde con claridad.

Lynn ahora se sitio mucho más lástima por la forma que su hermano le había respondido.

—Umm... está bien, entonces subiré la Vanzilla. —dijo Lynn con tristeza —. _Entonces si estaba molesto, ni siquiera quería darme el almuerzo_ —Pensando triste mente mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

Cuando Lynn estaba apunto de salir afuera, ella sintió una mano en su hombro.

—No tan rápido Lynn. —Lincoln la detiene —. Tu y yo iremos corriendo hacia las escuelas, ya que tu necesitaras quemar esas calorías del desayuno que tomaste hoy y créeme que lo vas a necesitar, ya que necesitamos que tengas espacio para tu almuerzo. —Le dice su Hermano con un ánimo que para ella no lo podría creer

—¡¿Ese es mi hermano Lincoln Loud?! ¿mi hermano que lee cómics en ropa interior? ¿Mi hermano que por nada en el mundo, quiere hacer ejercicios y solo prefiere estar todo el tiempo en el sofá jugando videojuego?! ¿Mi hermano que me esta pidiéndome que corramos juntos hacia la escuela para hacer ejercicios y quemar todas las calorías de ese festín de desayuno?!, ¡¿Realmente es mi hermanito Lincoln Loud la que está parado en frente mi?! —Ella se decía asi misma y a la vez muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO LO QUE CREO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ?! —Le grita muy emocionada.

Él solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza,

—Así es, hoy tú y yo, vamos a ser ejercicios.

Lynn salta en el aire y chilla como una niña pequeña.

— _He estado intentando toda mi vida en hacer que Lincoln haga cualquier tipo de deporte conmigo, ni siquiera tuve que obligarlo o amenaz..._ —Ella se detiene un momento, Al decir esas últimas palabras, Lynn comienza recordar ese infierno en la que ella puso a su hermano. Lynn mira a su hermano y después comienza a recordar la promesa que ella misma se hizo, una promesa al que nunca más en su vida iba a romper y no quería poner una falsa promesa, ya que esta vez ella iba a mantener su palabra. Lynn mira la palma de su mano, ahí estaba una cicatriz marcando. a deja de mirar la marca y vuelve mostrar la cara animada otra vez

—¡Definitivamente correr sería un buen comienzo! déjame cambiarme de ropa y me pongo mi ropa para correr. —dice Lynn mientras sale corriendo hacia las escaleras para cambiarse.

—¡No tardes demasiado Lynn! ya empaqué un juego de ropas nuevos en la vanzilla para cuando lleguemos a la escuela de las mayores! —Lincoln le alza un poco la voz.

Después de que Lynn subiera las escaleras, Lincoln voltea hacia atrás y ahí se encuentra con Luan, al mirarla, nota cómo su hermana estaba siendo un poco callada últimamente, demasiado callada si se lo pregunta. Al seguir mirándola, Lincoln ahora se pone triste

—Otra hermana a la que creía haber hecho feliz hoy, pero por alguna razón ella simplemente se aleja de mí, ¿hice algo malo? —se preguntaba así mismo —. Bueno... no me voy a quedar aquí parado y esperar una respuesta, así que debería hablar con ella. —Lincoln comienza acercarse a la comediante y le pregunta —. ¡Luan! ¿algo malo té pasa? —Pregunta suavemente mientras el se acercaba mas a ella —. _Al verla por momento, miro como el rostro de Luan comenzaba a colorearse de un tono rojizo intenso, parecía que ella estaba tan concentrada en su almuerzo, que creo que debe de estar pensando en nuevas temático de comedia._ —Pensando Lincoln en una forma de llamarle la atención a su hermana —. !Tiras de pollo y puré de papa junto con el puré de mantequillera! ¡HA! Puedes apostar a que no tendrás nietos ¿entiendes? —Dijo Lincoln esperando por lo menos una reacción.

Luan no lo registró, hasta que él se estaba acercado para consolarla, haciéndole muchas preguntas, mientras el se acercaba aún mas, tan cerca que casi podía besarse.

— _¡NO! ¡esto está mal Luan! ¡¿en qué estábas pensando?! ¡Cielos! si yo fuera más un emparedado, yo estaría entre un sándwich_. —Bromeó así misma, tratando de calmar su emoción.

—Yo... Estoy bien.—Ella mira hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual a su hermano.

Lincoln al ver que Luan le estaba evitándolo, el decide animar las cosas

—Bueno en la Noche tuve una charla con el Director de tu escuela y logré conseguí que te levantara tu prohibición sobre el show de talentos de la escuela.

Luan quedó asombrada por lo que dijo su hermano. Ya que hace un tiempo, ella hizo una brama con un balde de pintura que tenía preparada para un truco muy bueno, pero para su mala suerte, el cubo de pintura cayó sobre el auto del director, por su puesto que fue un accidente, pero ella estaba asegurada de que su director le iba prohibir en participar a cualquier tipo de concurso de talentos hasta que ella se gradúe de la escuela.

—¿C-cómo? —Ella nerviosamente le preguntó.

—No te preocupes por eso —Lincoln le responde muy confiado —. Ya está todo arreglado. —El esperaba una reacción de su hermana. Pero lean reactions de otra manera.

—¿No te preocupes por eso? ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO?! La única forma en que el me dejaba entrar, era si yo me disculpaba con el y pagar por los daños. —Ella enojada le agarra la camisa de su hermano —. ¡Te juro por Dios Lincoln que si de alguna manera esa disculpa es falsa! te juro que voy a ponerte el pollo de goma en tu... —El albino le tapa la boca con el dedo

—. No hice nada malo por el estilo, sé que no fue culpa tuya Luan, así que no te preocupes por eso. —Le sonríe haciendo que la comediante se tranquilice.

En la mente de Luan.

 _Si él no fingió su disculpa entonces... ¡Oh no! sus ahorros!_ —Luan se sorprende al saber lo que hizo su hermano al lograr convencer a su director en quitarle la prohibición y dejarla participar el los el concurso de talentos —. _Lincoln siempre fue la persona más el responsable de toda la familia, incluso combinada, ya que el también era muy bueno ahorrando sus ahorros, pero incluso si el lograba conseguir como un alrededor de $250 dólares, pero todavía está lo de Luna, el gasto casi $150 en la renta de la furgoneta y también le pagó a chunk, algo extra para el viaje. El costo del parabrisas del auto era de $200, un precio que mis padres no pagaron porque creían que era inocente. La única forma en la que Lincoln tuviera esa cantidad de dinero sería._ —Luan puso la cara de horror —. _¡¿El vendió sus cosas por mi?!_.—Ella no sabía que pensar, si debería gritarle, darle las gracias o simplemente besarlo. Luan hizo lo siguiente para venir a su mente, lo empujó hacia abajo, giró hacia otro lado y se va corriendo de su vista.

Lincoln se levanta por el empujón que le dio la comediante y después comienza a pensar lo que había pasado.

—Eso no era la relación que yo esperaba de ella, yo esperaba que Luan me gritara de alegría o darme las gracias o un simple abrazo de alegría, pero creo que ahora logre empeorar las cosa. —Lincoln suspirar mientras siguió pensando que va ser ahora —. Bueno... si mi plan B no sale bien al final de esto, creo que podré marcha mi siguiente fase del plan mañana, así voy a poder compensar la Luan en alguna forma. —Lincoln comienza ir hacia las escaleras —. Supongo que ella aún sigue más enojada ahora que antes —. Al llegar a su cuarto, el habré su habitación, pero para su sorpresa, el se encontró con un pastel con tirachinas en ella, eso hizo que lo golpeara en ella mientras el se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sin poder ver a su alrededor, el se deslizo con una patineta, haciendo que el pobre Albino llegaba al cuarto del baño y cayera en el suelo, con la vista aún convierta en la cara, Lincoln comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que el pisa un jabón, haciendo que el pobre peli blanco comenzara a resbalar y después se vuelve a caer pero esta vez adentro de la tina del baño, que para su mala suerte, la tina estaba llena de nada más ni nada menos de cangrejos muy enojados.

—¡AAAAAAHHH! —Él gritaba de dolor.

—¡OH No! me olvide de la broma! Estaba segura de que lo esquivaría. —Luan ahora comenzaba a preocuparse —. !Lincoln siempre esquiva mis travesuras matutinas! por que esta no lo hizo? —Ella corre hacia la escalera para ver si su hermano estaba bien.

Al llega la puerta del baño, Luan abre la puerta y mira a Lincoln saliendo de la tina de la bañera, junto con unos cuantos cangrejos que aún le seguían pellizcando en todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luan notó el daño que ella había hecho, todos esos moretones rojos alrededor de sus brazos por los pellizcos del cangrejo. La comediante ha estado escondiendo estos cangrejos, solo para bromear con su hermano

—¡Oh no! —Luan miraba que uno de los moretones estaba sangrando en los brazos del albino. Al ver la sangre, horribles recuerdos comenzaba a destellan ante la mirada de su hermano, haciendo que ella recordara una horrible bromas que ella hizo hace mucho tiempo.

 ***Flashback***

Viendo como su hermano estaba ahí tirado en el suelo con su traje de ardilla, estaba quemado junto con varias cortes echas por cuchillas, también el traje estaba manchado con sangre y no salsa de tomate, si no la sangre de su propio hermano, también nota que la cabeza de ardilla no estaba y ahí mira su hermano, con la cabeza llena de sangre.

El intentaba levantarse pero no podía, el mira a su hermana y le dice

—L-l-ua-n a-ayu-da-me po-orf-vor me d-ue-le mu-cho. —Agonizando de dolor al intentar pedir ayuda. Pero en lugar de ayudarlo, Luan tan solo se reírse de el, como si todo eso fuera parte de una buena broma, mientras que ella lo hacía con gracia y ira.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Al recordarse de ese evento, Luan sentía que le daba ganas de vomitar, aún se preguntaba.

—¿Por que aún seguía asiendo eso? —Se preguntaba si misma mientras ella comenzaba decir cualquier que se le venía en su mente —. Boca de hierro di algo, vamos payasa, se supone que los payasos hacía reír, así que abre la maldita, acaso piensa tener la boca llena? — Luan siguió pensado, hasta que paró y miró a su hermano. Lincoln la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y después comienza a reía.

—¡HAHAHAHAHA VAYA BROMA QUE HICISTE LUAN! —Con alegría, Lincoln comenzaba a quitarse los cangrejos que tenía en sus brazos.

Luan con la cara de horror sale corriendo frenéticamente del baño.

En la mente de Luan

—¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué estás corriendo?! Lincoln dijo que todo estaba bien, al menos podrías haber dicho que lo lamentabas. —Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien.

La comediante siguió corriendo hacia donde está la Vanzilla, Luan abre la puerta de la van y después lo azota muy fuerte la puerta, haciendo que cerrara de una manera muy exagerada, la castaña permaneció sentada, sus respirando comenzaba dificultarse y el pánico hacía que Luan comenzara a llorar, memoria tras la memoria la acecha, todos los cortes, moretones, arañazos y la sangre que ella le infligió a lo largo de los años, hacía que la comediante lograra comprender que no todo puede ser risas, ya que el trabajo de un payaso, era ser reír a la gente con sus bromas y no hacer Gritar a la gente con ellas, ya que todo lo que ella hacía con sus bromas, era para serles reír... o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

—No es gracioso... Eso no es gracioso en absoluto. — Se decía si misma si la broma que le hizo a su hermano era gracioso o no.


	9. Como comenzo y Como termino

**Como comenzó y Como Terminó**

— _Estaba seguro de que al menos la habría animado un poco, no haberla hecho huir como si acabara de tropezarse con la escena de crimen._ —Lincoln pensado, porque su hermana Luan salió corriendo del baño muy asustada. — _Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien las cosas._ —El andino se sentía muy desilusionado. — _Siempre arruinado todo, ni siquiera puedo darles un simple desayuno. —_ Lincoln comenzo apretar las manos —. _No puedo alegrar el día sin tener que estropear todo lo que toque._ —El peli blanco comenzaba a ver las cosas claras ahora. — _Creo que al final tal vez Lynn tenga razón, puede ser que si doy mala suerte._

Lincoln intento todo para darles a todas sus hermanas un buen día para comenzar la mañana, pero todo comenzó a fallar su plan, Lori estaba enojada, Luna lo estaba ignorando, y ahora Luan estaba molesta.

— _Tal vez puedo hacer feliz a Lynn que estaba muy entusiasmada en comenzar a trabajar en los ejercicios de hoy._ —Lincoln pensó y recordó que el pudo hacerlo en menos de 50 minutos ayer cuando su bicicleta fue saboteada por Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln se limpia la cara en el fregadero del baño y se chequea las heridas en los brazos, a la cual los cangrejos lo dejaron muy lastimado. Luego el albino sale del baño y comenzó a ir a su cuarto, pero no antes mirar el cuarto de Lynn/Lucy. Al parecer podía escuchar varios ruidos, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo. Pero el peli blanco no tenía tiempo para averiguar así que el se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y prepararse para la fase final de su plan.

 **5 minutos después en el habitación de Lincoln...**

—Dónde está... donde diablos puse my ropa deportiva? —Lincoln en sus ropa interior, estaba buscando sus ropas deportivas que al Lynn le había regalado hace mucho tiempo.

Lincoln recordaba cómo consiguió las ropas deportiva, al la cual fue un regalo que recibió por parte de Lynn como un regalo de Navidad. También recuerda los berrinches que Lynn hacia cuando le suplicaba en ponérselo, ella tenia la esperanza en que algún día el entrenaría con ella. **Pero Lincoln ya lo compré, tienes que usarlo, por favor!"** Lynn suplicaba tanto que al final funcionó para la deportista. Ese fue probablemente el día de agotamiento físico más grande de su vida.

—Bueno ya está. —Estaba a punto de ser encabezado por la agenda de hoy; Se puso las zapatillas de deporte, la sudadera con capucha, la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal —. No está mal. —Lincoln se miraba en el espejo y se veía como si realmente el fuera un atleta profesional —. Realmente no está nada mal y también debería haberlo usado esto durante hace mucho tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lynn/Lucy...**

—Sudadera con capucha gris regular y pantalones de sudor a la estilo Rocky. No muy holgados. —La tira y busca otro estilo. —Ropa de entrenamiento de boxeo rosa. "NO". — La vuelve a tira ya que esas ropas siempre la hacían querer golpear a alguien con eso —. Oh, el uniforme del campo de atletismo, ¡oh dios! —La vuelve a tirar ya que esas ropas estaban demasiado apretadas en ella, haciendo que su trasero se viera grande.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan indecisa, por lo general era una elección fácil, pero ¿estaba tratando de impresionar a Lincoln? Un pequeño rubor comenzó a parecer en su rostro, haciendo que estos sentimientos comenzaran a molestarla de nuevo. No todos los días se enamora de un chico, la mayoría de los chicos no pueden competir con ella en su nivel, y sin embargo, todas las mañanas Lincoln encuentra la forma de mantenerse al día con sus travesuras y él ni siquiera participa en los deportes.

— _Tal vez ... Tal vez no es tan malo sentirse de esta manera._ —pensaba con timidez —. _Simplemente no tengo que dejar que se vaya de las manos, eso es todo._ —Ella continúa, ya que tiene una idea para hacer un conjunto de combinación.

Lynn se puso unas zapatillas blancas de su traje de sudor, los ajustados shorts rojos cortos y la la camisa blanca del uniforme de campo de atletismo y finalmente una larga sudadera con capucha roja que se abría. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo, y tal como ella temía, estaban apretados, pero dejaban poco a la imaginación. Una vez que llegara a la escuela, se pondría de vuelta su larga sudadera roja. No había motivos para dejar que nadie más la viera así.

 _—¿Me pregunto si Lincoln se fijará en mí?_

Ella comenzó a imaginar mientras pensaba en la cara de su hermano. Lynn estaba sintiendo de nuevo esas emociones que tenía hacia el albino. No se avergonzó esta vez, los aceptó como vinieron ahora, ella estaba más que segura de poder mantenerlos bajo control, y así divertirse con su hermano.

Una vez lista, ella tomó toda su ropa y se dirigió hacia el closer, al abrir la puerta, Lynn intentó lanzar toda su ropa pero al intentar lanzar la ropa, las cosas que estaba en el closet comenzaron a caer sobre ella. La deportista ahora con todas las cosas tiradas ella se frustra he intenta volver a colocar todo, pero esta vez intenta hacerlo despacio, pero con su estilo deportivo ella hizo que la limpieza fuera menos aburrida.

Después de 5 minutes la deportista estaba a punto de terminar, pero al momento de recoger la ropa ella se encuentra con un álbum de recuerdos. Lynn a ver eso intenta ojear las páginas, la atleta lo encuentra algo interesante al checar unas cuántas fotos que había en ella, unas cuando ella era una bebé, hasta donde ella gana su primer juego de baseball, en esa foto se encuentra todos muy felices, especialmente cuando su hermano estaba allí.

—Vaya realmente fueron grandes recuerdos. —lynn sigue checando las fotos hasta encontrar una foto particular, donde ella y su hermano estaba jugando baseball en el parque de Royal woods.

Lynn al ver la foto, recordó como ella y su hermano jugaron por primera vez juntos su primer juego de baseball. Desde ese día, ellos dos se volvieron los hermanos más unidos, bueno eran unidos.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Hace 5 años...**

En una tarde soleado en el parque de Royal woods, ahí se encontramos Lynn junto con unos chicos que le retaron a jugar baseball, la razón por la que Lynn estaba en el parque, fue algo que Lori quería ir, pero por desgracia para la mayor, no podía irse sola, ya que para poder ir al parque, Lori necesitaba también llevar a todo sus hermanos.

Lynn junto con sus hermanas y hermano, fueron al parque de Royal woods, ya que sus padres decían que ellos también necesitamos de disfrutar del aire fresco, pero la deportiva conocía muy bien sus padres, ya que ella cree que sus padres intentan en hacer cosas que solo los mayores pueden hacen, tal vez sea por eso que su padres hicieron que todos sus hermanos salieran de la casa.

Lynn miraba a sus alrededor para saber cómo estaban las demás hermanos y ahí las ve. Leni estaban cuidando de las gemelas mientras que Luna les canta una canción, Lucy estaba sentaba en un árbol dándole sombra a su alrededor, Luan haciendo chistes mientras grabada con una video cámara que papá le había entregado para que ella pudiera grabar unos cuantos recuerdos, Lori estaba hablando con sus amigas a la que por culpa de ellas, Lori ya no era la misma hermana mayor al que tanto admiraba, Lori cambió radicalmente, se volvía mas mandona y también muy amargada. Luego Lynn intenta buscar a su hermano pero no lo podía encontrar, intentaba seguir buscando hasta que...

—¡Oye Lynn te toca batear! —Lynn para de buscar a su hermano y se enfoca en el juego —.Vaya tendré que terminar esto rápido, ya me estoy comenzó a preocupar. —pensando la atleta mientras se enfocaba en el juego.

Después de varios minutos del juego, Lynn una vez más vuelve a ganar un juego que no fue nada desafiante. Ahora ella ya tenía un objetivó, buscar a su hermano y esperar que el este bien, lincoln siempre tiene la mala costumbre de ambular solo, en pocas ocasiones siempre juegos solo o con sus hermanas y eso es algo que ella le preocupaba mucho, ya que Lincoln siempre intenta buscar a Lori.

Lynn siempre estuvo celosa de Lori, ya que Lincoln siempre se la pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Pero por el paso de tiempo, Lori ya ni siquiera quiere ver a su hermano de cerca, era como si su hermano fuera una plaga al que ella intenta evitar. Aún con los gritos y advertencias, Lincoln insiste en seguir con ella. Lynn sabia que tarde o temprano Lori haría algo que lastimaría mucho a su hermano y ella intentaría lo posible en proteger a sus hermano, ya que esa era su promesa que ella dijo desde que su hermano nació, que ella iba a proteger de cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su hermanito.

Lynn estaba determinada en encontrar a su hermano, primero iba a comenzar a buscar a Lori, ya que sería el primer lugar donde Lincoln estaría, ya que su hermano iba comenzar buscar por ella. Pero antes de que la deportista comenzara a buscar a su hermano ella escucha unos gritos...

 **—¡¡AHORA QUE QUIERES IMBECIL, NO SABES QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA!! SABES LA VERGUEZA QUE ME HICISTES PASAR!!** —Lynn con la cara de horror, reconocía esa voz tan autoritaria, era su hermana mayor Lori, ¿gritando algo o a alguien? Y sabia a quien era la que le estaba gritando, Lynn sabía que algo así pasaría así que la atleta corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia la dirección donde se provenía los gritos.

 **—¡¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE LITERALMENTE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO EN PODER ESTAR CON LAS CHICAS MÁS POPULARES DE LA ESCUELA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR QUE TRAIGO ME ARRUINE ESA OPORTUNIDAD!!—.** Lynn al escuchar cómo los gritos se escuchaban tan fuerte, ella sabía que se estaba acercando —. _¡Lori si te atreves a golpear a mí hermanito te juro que te rompo la cara!_ —Pensando la atleta mientras aún seguía corriendo sabiendo que si ella no llegaba a tiempo, ella jamás cumpliría su promesa de proteger a su hermano.

 **—¡¡LITERALMENTE VENISTES HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA INTERRUMPIRME CON MIS AMIGAS!!SOLO PARA PREGUNTARME SI QUERIA YO JUGAR CONTIGO?!!** —Lynn al escuchar la razón por la que su hermanito estaba allí con Lori, la dejo muy pensativa al saber si Lori realmente quería jugar con él. Lynn sabia que Lori ya no era la hermana que ellos conocían y también le dolía mucho en cómo su hermanito siempre buscada a Lori para jugar en ves buscar con cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Lynn ve cómo Lori le agarra la camisa a su hermano y se le acerca a su cara. Lynn al ver la acción que hacía su hermana, ella volvía a correr ya que la deportista tenía idea en cómo Lori lo va a tratar con él. Pero cuando ya lynn estaba como unos cuantos metros más para alcanzar con su hermano, ve que Lori gira hacia atrás y se marchaba hacia donde está el puesto de helados, donde sus amigas le estaría esperando. Lynn vuelva a corre hasta alcanzar con su hermanito. Lincoln al voltearse mira a su hermana Lynn, el la mira mas de cerca y parecía que su hermana debío correr un maratón, ya que ella se veía muy cansada de correr tanto. Por otro parte lynn mira a su hermano teniendo la cara como si miedo fuera la única cosa que Lincoln pusiera expresar, lynn abre los brazos y le comienza a abrazar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lincoln que té hizo Lori para que estes así? —le pregunta la castaña con la mirada de preocupación.

—N-nada solo unas p-palab-bras nada más. — Con miento Le responde el albino aún tartamudeando.

Lynn sigue consolando a su hermano sabiendo que los gritos de Lori lograron asustarlo, lynn iba a volver a hablarle, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano tratando de hablar y mantener la calma.

—¿Porque Lori me odia tanto Lynn? —Lincoln ya no aguantaba más y ya quería llorar.

Eso puso lynn muy triste sabiendo que su hermanito quería mucho a Lori, eran siempre los hermanos más cercanos y también era la favorita de Lincoln

—¿Acaso le doy mucha verguenza a Lori? —lágrimas comenzaba a salir y aún se aguantaba para no lloraba.

Lynn lo abraza fuerte a su hermano y le acaricia sus cabellos blancos haciendo que su hermano se calmara

—Lori no te odia, es solo que ella no tiene tiempo para ti y ella siempre quiere tener tiempo para ella misma. —Mentía a su hermano ya que si ella le dice la verdad, su hermano quedaría devastado sabiendo que su hermana Lori ya no lo quiere como antes. —Ademas tu no la necesitas a ella para poder jugar, nos tienes a nosotras tus hermanas. —La atleta intenta dar el mensaje a su hermano para hacerle saber que no está solo —. Nos tienes a Leni, a Luna, a Luan, a Lucy, a las gemelas Lana y Lola. —Nombraba a cada una de sus hermanas —. Me tienes a mi. —finaliza lynn diciendo todo eso a su hermano.

Las palabras que dijo la deportista hicieron que Lincoln parara de llorar. Lynn tenía razón, no necesitada Lori para poder jugar, el siempre tenias a sus hermanas y ellas siempre aceptaría jugar con el con tan solo preguntarles a ellas.

—Gracias lynn. —Agradeciendo y le devuelve el abrazo a su hermana, ese acto hizo que Lynn le correspondiera el abrazo. Al momento de terminar de abrazarse, lynn mira enfrente y ve a Lori dirigiéndose a la tienda de helados donde su supuestas amigas le esperan.

—Bueno hermanito, quieres jugar baseball conmigo? —preguntando la castaña esperando la respuesta de su hermanito.

—Por supuesto Lynn. —respondiendo la pregunta haciendo que el albino saltara de alegría.

Y así ambos hermanos comenzaron a divertirse junto, creando un nuevo lazo de fraternidad en la cual ese lazo se endureció tan fuerte que nada y nadie lo rompería.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Al terminar de ver la foto, fue el día en el que ella y Lincoln se volvieron los hermanos más cercanos, tan cercanos que ambos hermanos hacían cualquier actividades juntos, como comer juntos y hasta bañarse juntos. Eso último puso Lynn con la cara muy roja, hasta compartieron habitación en usa vez, también se había ganado el título que tanto había deseado en tener, en ser su hermana favorita, era mejor que ser la hermana mayor favorita. Ya que Lincoln la quiere más que todas las hermanas juntas y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Lynn siguió checando las fotos, pero ahí nota algo, cada foto que ella checaba era más de competencia y torneos de deportes, ya no podía ver nada de fotos que este relaciona con una actividad familiar, también había notado varías fotos donde ella gana los trofeos, pero casi no muchos miembros de la familia estaban en la foto, hay pocas que esta la familia completa pero solo había muy pocos miembros, en especial donde Lincoln no está, después de seguir viendo las fotos encuentra uno al que ella desearía nunca volver a ver. Era la foto donde había ganado el torneo de baseball, en la que ella había ganado haces meses atrás. Ese día fue uno de los más grandioso y al mismo tiempo, uno de los más horrendo infiernos que había experimentado en su vida, ya que en ese día, todo lo que comenzó como hermosa historia de 1 hermano y 1 hermana, a la cual tenía un lazo de fraternidad irrompible. Termine en una tragedia en la que ese lazo irrompible hecho por la fraternidad y el amor de 1 hermano y 1 hermana se lograba romperse fácilmente.

Después de que Lynn termina de ver la foto, mucha cosas comenzaba a pasar por su cabeza, sabiendo que ella misma fue la que causó todo este desastre.

—Vaya si que la cague muy grande, ¿no lo crees Lincoln? —Se preguntó la atleta mientras aún sostenía el álbum de fotos en sus manos.

Lynn seguía mirando el álbum de fotos y cada foto que ella salía nota que lincoln no estaba en ninguna de ellas, la castaña siguió checando cada foto y cuando al fin encontró una en la que aparece su hermano, Lynn se puso bastante triste al ver lo que traía puesto hermano, el traje de ardilla sin su cabeza puesta. Ese era el momento en el que Lincoln necesitaba aire fresco, ya que era un día muy soleado en la playa.

—¿Si que la pasaste muy mal? —Se preguntó así misma volviendo a mirar la foto. —¿Como lo harías para aguantarme tanto Lincoln? ¿Acaso tomaste clases de auto control? Tenías tanto miedo de mi, que ni siquiera me podrías dar la cara para enfrentarme? —Lynn siguió preguntándose tantas preguntas y después lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Ella dejó el álbum al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, miro por la ventana para poder ver la parte trasera de la casa, la castaña miraba el patio trasero todo vacío y desolado, todo era normal, las mascotas afuera, también ve al Señor Quejón quejándose con sus mascotas, todo era normal, luego mira al cielo para ver si el clima era bueno, todo era azul como un gran mar, dando la sensación en la que tal vez sea un grandioso día para toda la familia.

—Al parecer habra un buen clima este día. —Lynn regresando a su cama, después de checar por la ventana, la atleta recoge el álbum de fotos donde lo había dejado, después Lynn agarra una foto en su interior y luego lo cierra, ella recoge su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y pone todas sus cosas en el closet.

Unas vez que lynn acabara de recoger su cuarto, ella miro la foto, en esa imagen era la misma foto donde ella y Linconl jugaban al baseball en el parque, donde ahí comenzó su lazo de fraternidad.

—Es increíble que un juego de baseball nos unieran nuestra fraternidad como hermanos...—Lynn Comenzaba llorar mientras varias lágrimas comenzara a caer en esa foto. —Y sea también el mismo juego en que nos hizo separar nuestra fraternidad como hermanos.

Lynn le dolía mucho, al saber que ella misma fue la que causó todo eso de la mala suerte, siempre fue ella que empieza con todo los problemas, siempre fue ella la que buscaba los problemas, siempre fue ella la razón por la que la familia siempre estaba así de mal y también fue ella la razón por la que su hermano ya no la quiera como su hermana favorita. Eso era lo único, que realmente lo había perdido, tantos años de esfuerzo en conseguir ese título de la mejor hermana de todos y tan solo comenzó por su obsesión de ganar en un partido de baseball.

 ***Flashback***

 **meses atrás...**

Lynn estaba muy ansiosa en poder ir a su juego de baseball, a la cual Lynn junto con su equipo las ardillas de Royal Woods, se iban a enfrentarse contra las margaritas de Daisy Hill. Lynn estaba muy emocionada y ella no podía esperar en patearles los trasero contra ese equipo. Así que ella comenzó a avisar a todos los miembros de su familia, si podían ir apoyarle en el juego de baseball en la que ella iba tener.

Después de varios minutos, Lynn hablo con todos los miembros de su familia sobre el juego que ella tenía (exception de uno). la atleta muy emocionada sabiendo que su familia dijeron que si podían ir a poyarla en su juego de baseball, tan solo le faltaba buscar a un miembro más, ese miembro era su grandioso y queridísimo hermano menor Lincoln Loud, al la cual el siempre le apoya en todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Una vez que Lynn se prepara para bajar de las escaleras, ella escucha a su hermano hablando solo mientras que el subía las escaleras. Lynn sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió a la bajada de las escalaras y allí podría encontrarse con su hermano, la castaña le para el paso a su hermano y le avisa que su partido de baseball estaba por llegar y necesita que toda la familia vaya apoyarla. Linconl intento darle varias excusas para no ir, ya que según el, quería descansar y leer cómics, también quería tener tiempo a solas y eso puso a lynn my desanimada, ya que ella realmente quería que toda su familia le apoyara en su juego de baseball, especialmente su hermano, pero al ver que Lincoln le dijo que no, ella sin pensarlo dos veces, ella levanta el bate que tenía en su mano y le comenzaba amenazarlo con el bate.

Lynn al hacer tal acción, ella esperaba que su hermano creyera que la iba a golpear con el bate, eso haría que su hermano cambiara de opinión y tal como ella lo esperaba, su hermano en question de segundos, cambio de parecer. La castaña no quería llegar a esos extremos, pero últimamente Lincoln comenzaba a perder interés en los deportes, desde lo qué pasó en el juego de fútbol, en la que Linconl le costó el juego de fútbol a los gallos de Royal woods, al anotar un touchdown en el lado contrario del campo. Casi todos los equipos de la escuela no quería que lincoln participará en los deportes, haciendo que la posibilidad de que el lograra encontrar un equipo fuera en vano, así que lincoln sin intentar esforzarse, el perdió todo interest en los deportes.

Lynn solo quería que su hermano lograra agarra interest en los deportes o al menos que el intentara en hacer ejercicios, así ella tendría un compañero de practica en la que ella podría entrenarse junto con él. Si Lori o Lola podían amenazar a cualquiera de su hermanos en poder tener todo lo que ellas quisieran, porque no hacer lo mismo con su hermano?

Luego de su pequeña confrontación, todos los Loud's fueron a la vanzilla a prepararse para ir al juego de baseball de Lynn. Después de media hora de viaje, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, había un gran parque que estaba conectada con el resto de parque de Royal woods, adentro del parque, estaba un pequeño estadio de baseball. Todos los Loud's bajaron de la Vanzilla y una vez que todos estaban afuera, Lynn les avisa que ella iba a dirigiría a los vestidores a encontrarse con su equipo, mientras que resto de la familia fueron buscar unos buenos asientos para así tener mejor vista y apoyar mejor a la deportista.

Luego de separarse la castaña se dirigía hacia donde estaba los vestidores, pero antes de entrar a la puerta, Lynn se da la vuelta y ve a su hermano con una cara muy molesto, Lynn sabía que Lincoln no quería ir y que ella lo amenazo para que el fuera a su juego, eso lo hacía sentirse mal por haberlo obligado a ir, realmente ella quería que su hermano fuera apoyarle en su juego. Pero ahora la deportista estaba muy mal por haber tratado así con su hermano, después de uno minutos una idea le surgió por la cabeza de la castaña. Lynn encontró la forma perfecta en poder darle una disculpas a su hermano, una vez que atleta m gane el juego, ella misma se disculparía con Lincoln y después ella lo traería en una tienda de cómic para así alegrarle su día a su hermano,

Lynn muy emociona por querer ganar el juego, ella se dirigía a los vestidores, donde su equipo le andaba esperando.

—Vaya Lynn si que vienes muy emociona este día, ¿acaso quieres impresionar a alguien? —le dice una chica joven con pecas en la piel con cabellos largo de color café claro.

—No Margo, solo estoy muy emocionada en poder ganar este juego. —Lynn abriendo el casillero y comienza a desvestirse sus ropas.

—Sabes que este equipo es muy bueno, especialmente el bateador, según nuestro informe dice que el casi nunca falla en batear el bate, así qué hay que prepararnos en hacer una estrategia, solo en caso de que tu no puedas hacerle strikes. —informándole a la castaña mientras Margo esperada saber si Lynn sabía de la situación en la que su equipo iba a enfrentarse.

—Nah no te preocupes, nadie sobrevive mis grandiosos tiros, son demasiados impredecibles para que ese tal bateador logre batear la pelota, así que no te preocupes, además nosotros tenemos nuestro rituales de buena suerte y el entrenamiento que hicimos casi toda la semana, así que no hay forma de que ellos nos gane. —Lynn con mucha confianza, ella termina de ponerse el uniforme del equipo y ya con todo eso, las chicas salen de los vestidores y comienza a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

 **Después de unas horas...**

Las Ardillas dominan el juego por 3-0, haciendo que Lynn y su equipo logrará tener una fácil victoria, pero para su desgracia, su día no iba comenzar muy bien como ella quería.

—Diablos como es posible que estoy fallando mis tiro, siempre fueron rápidos y preciso, de ninguna manera de que ellos lograba batear tan bien. —Lynn se ponía muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que ella se sentía tan insegura de sí misma después de aver fallado 3 tiros.

Lynn intenta su ritual de buena suerte para poder tener la confianza que ella necesita, luego de intentar dar el mejor lanzamiento, lynn queda con la boca abierta, viendo cómo el bateador rival logra batear tan bien, haciendo que lograra hacer un Home run, haciendo que el equipo rival marque cuatro puntos, haciendo que las ardillas perdiera el juego por 3-4.

Después de que terminaran el juego, todos los jugadores rivales, comenzaron a reunirse y comienza a festejar por su victoria,

—Ya vieron eso amigos, yo logré vencer a la grandiosa jugadora de Royal woods. —Dice el bateador que le hizo el home run.

—Si hermano, ni yo lo puedo creer que pudimos vencer a la grandiosa Lynn Loud.—uno de lo jugadores que anduvieron en las tres bases

—Y yo pensaba que ella era imbatible, a la que nadie le puede vencer, pero nosotros la vencimos. —Otro de los jugadores que estaban en las tres bases.

—Creo que tuvimos suerte en ganarle, o tal vez Lynn no era tan buena como todos dice y solo es un debilucha que no sabe jugar bien al baseball, es por eso que ella solo depende de la suerte. —Dice el último jugador de las tres bases.

Lynn estaba en shock, a escuchar la conversación del equipo rival en la que ella perdió, de una manera en la que ella aún no podría entender.

—Como pude perder contra ellos, eran bien fáciles cuando comenzamos a jugar. —la castaña se pone de rodillas y cae al suelo, Lynn intenta pensar qué pasó y porque perdieron, pero su mente comenzó a nublar con dudas y comenzaba a tener mucha rabia.

— **NO! Esto debe de ser un error, yo soy Lynn Marie Loud jr, la mejor jugadora de todo Royal Woods, no había ninguna manera en la que yo perdiera, esos imbeciles me dijeron que no soy buena jugadora y que también soy una debilucha!** —Lynn comienza apretar su puños mientras ella misma rechinaba sus dientes. —Yo no soy débil, nadie me deci que soy una mala jugadora, yo soy mejor que estos putos pendejos buenos para nada, no hay ninguna forma en la que yo perdiera! —Linn gritando en su mental, en como ella había sido derrotada.

Lynn se levanta con la cara muy enojada, ella comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde están los jugadores rivales, quería darles una paliza a todos por haberla insultado en sus espaldas. Pero al momento de acercárseles, ella sintió varios manos agarrándole de sus hombros.

—Es suficiente Lynn, no queremos hacer una escena. —Apareció un joven moreno que tenía la misma edad que ella, con la cara muy serio y con algo de miedo, ya que el sabía que una vez que Lynn estaba de así de malas, es cómo si ya estuvieras sentenciado a muerte por intentar detener a la peligrosa Lynn Loud.

—Francisco tiene razón, no vale la pena, mejor déjalos que disfrute su victoria, es solo un juego y ya hemos ganado muchos juegos, una derrota no puede afectar tanto en nuestra puntuación para clasificar las grandes rondas. —Margo Intentando tranquilizar a su gran amiga y esperando que ella se calmara, y que se recapacitara ya que ella conoce muy bien a su amiga, y ella no quería que hiciera una locura.

Lynn al no poder más se da la vuelta y comienza a marchar, dejando a sus dos compañeros del equipo atrás.

—Eso estuvo cerca, casi me orino por tratar de detenerla, gracias por acompañarme Margo, se que solo no lo hubiera hecho. —Diciendo Francisco aún con un miedo muy escalofriante.

—No hay de que, yo se que Lynn no le gusta perder, es algo en la que yo intentaba de prevenir, aunque creo que también siento que es mi culpa. —Margo ahora se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su amiga a ganar el juego.

—No es tu culpa Margo, sabíamos que el bateador era bueno y también sabíamos que Lynn no era muy buena lanzadora, solo nos confiamos mucho, eso es todo, tal vez la próxima ganemos. —Francisco intentando animar a su amiga, el voltea hacia donde está Lynn y al verla, el esperada que por lo menos ella lograra que se calmara de su enojo y así esperando que nada malo pase,

 **Unos minutos después...**

Lynn aún estaba muy enojada al no poder darles una paliza a esos idiotas, a la cual la humillaron en el juego de baseball, lynn mira hacia en frente y ve a toda su familia con los rostros muy preocupados por la pérdida de su juego.

 _—Esto es humillante, se supone que yo daría la victoria a mi equipo, a mi familia, pero lo único que les di fue una humillante derrota._ —Lynn pensado en cómo le puede explicar a su familia, en porque había perdido.

Luego de pensar en que puede decir a su familia, Lynn ve a Lincoln intenta darle la una disculpa a su hermana por su pérdida al haber perdido su juego de baseball. Al ver que el se disculpaba, la castaña no le comenzaba a gustarle lo que estaba escuchando, Lynn odiaba a la gente que le viera débil, ella no necesitaba esa lastima. Pero después de esos, ella se da cuenta de qué tal vez ella no perdió por ser débil, si no por otra razón. Lynn mira a a Lincoln y se da cuenta de que todo eso era su culpa de su hermano. finalmente al descubrir la causa de su derrota y como todo esto tenía sentido. Lynn y su equipo tenía una racha ganadora, pero desde que Lincoln llego, su racha se había roto y a partir de ahí, Lynn Loud jr declara Lincoln que el tenía la "mala suerte".

Después de esto las cosas comenzaron a empeorar para el albino, fue ignorado por sus hermanas, al igual con sus padres comenzaron alejarlo de el, ya que no quería arriesgarse a tener mala suerte, después las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. Lincoln ya no podía comer en la Mesa junto con su familia, luego le bloquearon su cuarto, ya que no quería que su hermano durmiera en el mismo piso, y al final lo echaron de su casa, dejando a peli blanco sin forma de poder entrar a su casa.

Lincoln trato de razonar con su familia, pero sus actitudes supersticiosas de su familia no los hacían convencer. Haciendo que cada palabra fuera en vano y eso hizo llegar aún nivel de hipocresía que su familia había llegado. Al darse cuenta de que su familia no le cree, Lincoln desesperado intenta hacer una última táctica para poder convencer a su familia que el no tenia mala suerte.

En el juego de béisbol de Lynn, Lincoln se disfraza de ardilla como la mascota del equipo de Royal Woods, así el pueda probar que el no tiene mala suerte. Sin embargo, las ardillas estaban perdiendo el juego. Ya era la misma situación, pero al final Lynn logra batear la pelota y las ardillas terminan ganando el juego. Después de eso, Lincoln se quita el disfraz y le dice que el no era mala suerte y que todo el tiempo nada malo pasó. Pero para la mala suerte de lincoln, la familia loud aún no le creía nada, pero al ver que el traje daba suerte ellos decidieron hacer algo que podría poner albino a experimentar el mismo infierno.

 **Un mes después...**

A pasado 1 mes desde el juego de baseball en la que su hermano fue declarado como un amuleto de buena suerte, toda la familia loud, (excepción de su amuleto de la suerte Lincoln), estaba en el estadio de baseball. Todos veían cómo su hija Lynn junto con su equipo, habían ganado las finales del juego de baseball, todos disfrutaba del triunfo por haber ganado el trofeo.

Después finalizar el festejo de su grandiosa victoria, todo el equipo estaban a punto de prepararse para enfrentarse contra su mayor desafío de todos, convencer a su capitana que de una vez por todas, dejara en paz a su hermano, ya que el pobre albino seguía usando el traje de ardilla.

—Lynn tenemos que hablar. —Margo aparece junto con todo sus compañeros del equipo atrás de ella.

Lynn al ver que su amiga le estaba hablando, ella con una sonrisa y le responde

—Que pasa amiga y porque esa cara tan seria, no vez que estamos de fiesta, vamos chicos, quiero ver esas sonrisas. —Lynn muy contenta por haver ganado el gran juego que tanto empeño había logrado.

Margo y los demás no pusieron ningún signo de expresión en sus caras, algunos estaba entro enojados mientras que los demás estaba con la cara muy asustadas, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar si las cosas no salieran bien.

—Lynn yo hablo por todos que ya es hora de que pares esto. —Margo intente calmar sus nervios pero decide continúa hablando —. Lynn creo que has llegado demasiado lejos sobre la situación de la buena suerte y creo que te esta afectando mucho, es por eso que nos preocupa. —Margo intenta darle el mensaje, esperando que ella lo recibiera con su dura cabeza.

—De que hablas Margo, sabes muy bien que hemos ganado gracias a nuestro duro entrenamiento y solo para asegurarme, hoy no traje el amuleto de la suerte, con eso nada malo nos puede pasar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Margo se puso muy molesta al llamarle a su propio hermano como un objeto en vez nombrarlo por su nombre.

—De eso quería hablarte Lynn, es hora de que ya pares eso de la mala suerte, tu hermanito ya lleva casi un mes desde que el tiene puesto ese traje, al principio pensamos que era divertido, pero ahora eso ya es absurdo. —Margo ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que ahora solo espera lo que ella pudiera decir su amiga.

—Si Lynn esto ya llegó demasiado lejos, cada vez que salgo en las calles, me encuentro con tu hermano con ese traje y lo que más me sorprendió fue que en el traje tenía un candado en el cierre, ¡¿porque diablos tiene un candado en ese traje?! —Francisco ahora acompañada a Margo para ayudarla a confrontar con su Novia.

—Chicos no es gran cosa y lo del candado es solo para asegurarse de que no se saque el traje, ya que muy pocas veces mi hermano intentaba sacarse el traje y también es para asegurarse que la mala suerte no se escape. —Lynn les responde con mucha naturalidad como si nada de eso fuera nada malo.

Margo y Francisco se pusieron con la cara de horror al escuchar lo que dijo Lynn, les responde con mucha naturalidad como si nada de esto tuviera consecuencia. Sin más opción, ya era hora de tomar acciones.

—¡Lynn por favor es tiempo de que ya dejes esas tonterías de la mala suerte, no sabes lo qué te estás metiendo, lo que le están haciendo a tu hermano es considerado como maltrato infantil, si no paras con esto, toda tu familia quedaría en grandes problemas, aún hay tiempo de parar esto, por favor Lynn se que eres muy supersticiosa, pero esto ya tiene que para! —Margo intenta rogarle pero parecía que sus esfuerzo se estaba poniendo en vano.

—Lynn como tu novio te imploro que ya pares de una vez, ya que si no lo haces. —Francisco respira hundo y luego suspira —. Voy a terminar contigo. —Francisco intenta dar su último recurso, realmente amaba a Lynn pero ahora ya estaba perdiendo ese amor que una vez el admiraba de ella.

Lynn al escuchar esas palabras, ella agarra la camisa de Francisco y lo levanta hacia arriba, todo su equipo quedó con la boca abierta, ellos sabían que Lynn era fuerte, pero no al tal punto en la que hasta Francisco quedó muy impresionado, preguntándose ¿de donde sacaría tanta fuerza?.

—Si me vas dejas te juro que te voy a ponerte en una silla de ruedas. —lynn estaba a punto de golpear a Francisco hasta que...

—¡Lynn ya vasta por favor! Esto ya es ridiculo! tienes que para esto de una vez te lo suplico! si no lo haces...

 **—¡¡No voy sacar a esa plaga del traje!!** —Lynn le grita a su amiga, haciendo que ella no acabara lo que le iba a decir.

Margo salta del susto por la forma en la que Lynn le gritaba, después de eso Lynn suelta a Francisco, haciéndole que el cae al piso, luego de eso, Lynn comienza a caminar hacia donde está Margo, una vez allí Lynn le agarra la camisa, la levanta hacia arriba haciendo que la pecosa comenzara a asustarse, pero aún con eso ella lograba ponerse en calma.

—¡L-lynn por f-favor el es tu h-Hermano! la s-suerte no existe! p-por que insistes con todo esto...

 **—¡¡No sabes que ese traje hace que la mala suerte no salga! si dejo que mi hermano se quite por lo menos un centímetro de ese cierra! toda la mala suerte se saldrá!!** —Lynn le vuelve a interrumpir lo que le iba a decir Margo. Lynn sigue insistiendo que es la única forma de mantener la mala suerte encerrada y que ella no se quería arriesgar que nada malo pase.

 **—¡¡Mientras que esa plaga siga dando mala suerte! el jamás saldrá de ese traje y yo misma me aseguraré de que siga así!!** Lynn al decir esas palabras, todo su equipo se asustaron al ver que Lynn estaba determinada en mantener su palabra.

Unas vez dicho, Lynn comenzaba a golpearle a Margo. Todo el equipo estaba muy aterrado, ellos veía como Lynn la golpeaba muy fuerte, ellos quería intervenir pero por una razón no podían.

Francisco al ver todo esto, ya no podía más con esa locura, así que el latino estaba a punto de levantarse hasta que...

—¡Porque diablos hacen tanto escándalo! —El entrenador llegando a las bancas y mira como Lynn estaba golpeando a Margo. —¡Lynn que diablos te pasa! ¡¿porque estabas a golpeando a Margo?!

Lynn al ver a entrenador, ella baja a Margo y la pone en el suelo, luego le suelta su camisa, haciendo que Margo callers de rodillas, una vez eso Lynn intenta explicarle al entrenador lo qué pasó, pero al parecer sus compañero le contradice todo lo que ella decía.

Francisco por otra parte fue hacia donde estaba Margo para saber si ella estaba bien, una vez ahí, el miro como su amiga estaba muy golpeada en la cara, estaba muy horrorizada, varias lágrimas caían de su rostro, los golpes que ella tenía no eran muy serios pero aún así fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para lastimarla, era la primera vez que el miraba a su amiga en ese estado, luego el mira a Lynn aún con la expresión como si nada de esto tiene consecuencia. Francisco se levanta y se acerca donde está Lynn, una vez ahi, el pone su cara muy enojado con algo de rabia y le dice.

—Pues así serán las cosas no, pues entonces ya no seré más tu novio Lynn, " **terminamos** ". —Francisco le dice con palabras muy frías a su ex.

Lynn al escuchar eso, lágrimas comenzaron a salir por su cara y después salió corriendo del lugar. Una vez afuera del estadio, Lynn estaba muy furiosa

—¡Todo es culpa del entupido de mi hermano! si el no estuviera de ahí de llorón! nada de esto habría pasado! —Lynn secándose las lágrimas y después aprieta muy fuertes sus manos —. ¡Como lo odio! **lo odio! LO ODIO!!** —Lynn gritando sin importar si la gente lo miraba, ella decide buscar a su familia.

Después de nos minutos, Lynn se reencuentra con su familia, al verlos sus padres le preguntan qué pasó y porque estaba llorando, Lynn les explicó lo qué pasó, diciendo que sus compañeros intentaron convencerla de que acabara con el asunto de la mala suerte, luego Francisco terminó con ella, haciendo que lynn comenzaba a llorar. Todas sus hermanas quería ir a buscar a Francisco a darle una lección, pero sus padres decían que no había tiempo ya que parecía que iba a llover.

Una vez llegando a la vanzilla, toda la familia iban a ir a su casa, luego de un viaje largo la familia ven a una patrulla de policías que estaba estacionada en su casa, la familia mira donde ven 2 oficiales intentando llamar la puerta, los oficiales al voltearse mira como una van se estaciona cerca del garaje y una vez que la familia baja, los 2 oficiales comenzaba acercarse hacia la familia.

—Señores Loud. –Uno de los policías miraba la familia. — Recibimos varias denuncias por abuso infantil de esta residencia, nos gustaría poder entrar para poder revisar su casa y también queremos ver a su hijo para hacerles unas preguntas. –Los oficiales se estaban preparándose para saber si ellos podía entrar a la casa.

La familia quedaron impactos. al saber la razón por la que ellos estaban aquí,

–Si se niegan entonces nosotros regresaremos con una orden y una vez adentro, empezaremos con una investigación. —Le dice el oficial esperando que los loud dieran su permiso para así comenzar el caso.

La familia no sabía que hacer, si ellos decide que no, los oficiales se irían pero después ellos regresarían con una orden, pero si dicen que si los oficiales encontraría a Lincoln con el traje haciendo que las sospechas de los oficiales fuera cierta, haciendo que los oficiales pudieran arrestar a toda la familia.

Una vez que la familia no tenía otra opción ellos ...

 **Sonido estático de la radio...**

 **—Soy el oficial Raymond, hemos encontrado al joven albino Lincoln Loud, el joven estaba en la mall en el centro de la ciudad, hemos logrado quitarle el traje, al parecer toda lo que estaba en la descripción esta en lo cierto, espero por más instrucción.**

Al escuchar todo en la radio, los oficiales ya tenia lo que ellos quería, solo faltaba que la familia le dieran permiso para poder checar la casa y una vez que ellos terminaran de investigar, ellos sabían lo que iban a hacer con la familia.

Luego de eso, las cosas ya no iba hacer como era antes, los padres fueron arrestados por maltratar a su único hijo, sus hijas llorando no teniendo idea de lo que está pasando y una joven atleta sin saber que hacer, ya que lo único que ella estaba pensaba en su mente era.

 **LA MALA SUERTE SE A ESCAPADO**

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Lynn ya no aguantaba más y comenzaba a llorar, ella era un monstruo por creer en una superstición tan absurda, por casi 2 meses ella estaba segada por su orgullo, nunca logro abrir sus ojos para poder ver lo que ella hacía, había momentos en la que ella estaba apunto de matar a su propio hermano en varias ocaciones, si sus hermanas no hubieran abiertos los ojos a tiempo, Lincoln no estaría aquí viviendo en este mismo momentos, era increíble que todas y cada una de sus hermanas anduvieran protegiendo a Lincoln de todo los intentos de maltrato que ella hacía, una de sus hermanas aparecía de la nada intentando protegerlo, hubo intentos en el que Lynn podía matarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, una hermana le impedía que lo hiciera, incluso hubo oportunidades en la que sus hermanas podrían haber desaparecido a la deportista, pero por una razón no lo hicieron.

Lynn casi perdió todo lo que ella tenía, ya no tenía amigos, sus compañeros no la quería que entraran en sus actividades, su mejor amiga no le hablaba, Francisco la desprecia por la forma de ser de ella, sus hermanas ya no le dirigía la palabra al igual que sus padres.

Pero Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para convencer a los demás que le dieran una segunda oportunidad a su hermana, Lynn prefería no ser perdonada, pero gracias a su hermano, el evitó que toda las desgracias le cayera en ella, aún así ella no merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero su hermano siempre fue así de insistente con ella, pero aún así, lo que más le dolía era que su hermano aún con todo lo que ella le había hecho, el siempre le había dado el perdón. Al principio no se lo daba, pero al final se lo dio, pero no de la manera en la que ella quería.

La razón por la que ella fue perdona, era porque lincoln descubrió que Lynn intentaba suicidarse de una manera muy lenta y bruta. Lynn no quería una muerte rápida, ella quería morir de una forma muy lenta y también que fuera el mismo nivel de dolor, a la que ella le había dado a su hermano. Pero su hermano logró salvarla, el sabía que Lynn estaba arrepentida por el daño que le había hecho, pero aún así, ella prefería no ser perdonada, ella pensó que suicidio era la única forma de remedirse y también conseguir el perdón de su hermano

 **¡Knock Knock Knock!**

—¡Oye Lynn, estás lista, tenemos un largo camino por delante! —Lincoln dice mientras llama a su puerta.

Al escuchar su hermano en la puerta, Lynn empieza limpiarse las lágrimas y guarda la foto en su bolsillo

—Allá voy Link. —dice mientras abre la puerta y se revela a sí misma. —¡Vaya! ella mira a su hermano con una mirada realmente exótica.

Lincoln estaba un poco encantado con su ropa deportiva

—¿Que te parece Lynn? —Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Te ves increíble Lincoln —Lynn se ponía un poco roja por lo que su hermano llevaba puesto, su traje deportivo lucia bastante bien como si su hermano fuera destinado en ser el deportista de la familia, ella notaba que su hermano también estaba teniendo forma en su cuerpo, preguntándose ¿si su hermano andaría asciendo ejercicio si que ella se diera cuenta?.

—Gracias Lynn, tú también te ves muy linda. —El comentó haciendo que se rascara la parte de atrás de la cabeza —. Es gracias a tu regalo que realmente encaja muy bien. —Él dijo mientras miraba a su hermana —. De hecho... me encanto tanto que realmente me gustaría seguir usándolo muchas veces.

Lynn al escuchar esas palabra, se quedó muy roja por lo que su hermano le decía, ella intenta voltearse para que su hermano no notara su sonrojo en su cara.

Lincoln al ver cómo su hermana intentaba voltearse, el notaba algo raro.

—¿Acaso Lynn estaba llorando? —Lincoln pensaba mientras intentaba averiguar si realmente eran marcas de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

Lynn ahora más calmada mira el reloj y ve que ya era hora de irse

—Vamos link ya es hora de irnos, no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela. —Dijo Lynn mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba hacia las escaleras.

Lynn ahora se sintiera que era un buen día para ella, mira su mano derecha donde tenía esa cicatriz, al verla Lynn estaba determinada en cambiar todo, y esta vez ella va cumplir su palabra.

—Tal vez ya no sea tu hermana favorita, pero aún así, quiero demostrarte que puedo cambiar, voy ser la hermana mayor a la que tu merecías tener y me aseguraré que nada malo té pase, ya que estoy muy determinada en ganarme tu perdón, además no he podido cumplir mi compromiso en llevarte la tienda de cómics por haberte obligado a ir al juego de baseball conmigo, eso será mi comienzo en volver crear ese lazo de fraternidad, y tal vez podemos volver en los viejos tiempos en la que éramos muy felices juntos.


	10. Plan B: Finalizado

**Plan B Finalizado**

 **Después de varios minutos desde que Lynn y Lincoln subieron las escaleras...**

La situación no había cambiado, Lori estaba tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible de Bobby, sobre la pequeña excursión que Lincoln tuvo esta mañana.

—Vamos Bubucito, necesito que pienses muy bien lo qué realmente pasó esta mañana cuando viste a Lincoln. —Lori le preguntó desesperadamente a su novio.

Lori quería saber lo que realmente había pasado con su hermano, ¿porque fue a visitar a Bobby tan temprano? y también quería averiguar cómo diablos hizo Lincoln en poder llegar a la residencia donde vive la familia de Bobby.

—Es lo estoy intentando Bebé. —Bobby no le gusta guardarle secretos a su novia, pero tampoco le podía decir lo que realmente pasó, muchas cosas pasaron en su casa y casi la mayoría era muy vergonzoso para darle detalles —. Todo lo que recuerdo es verlo allí y...

—Mmm discúlpame, usted es Lori Loud cierto. —Otra voz entró en la escena mientras que Lori y Bobby saltaron del susto por la llegada repentina de la señora.

—¡Oh señorita Vega! Usted está aquí! no lo escuché acercarse! lamento haberla ignorado —Dijo Lori todavía sorprendida por la llegada de la mujer mayor, que parecía estar cerca de sus 30 años.

—Está bien señorita, su madre me llamó ayer por la tarde, sobre su repentina viaje de negocios que sus padres tuvieron, así que ella me pidió que yo me encargara de cuidar a tu hermanita mientras que ustedes se irían a la escuela. —Le daba una buena sonrisa la mujer de 30 años a la cual era un poco alta que Lori y Bobby mientras ella vestía una camisa púrpura con collar blanco y pantalones azules. Ella tenía un gran cabello rubio con aretes púrpura. Ella usaba sombra del color azul y también usaba camiseta negra bajas.

Luego de que la señorita Vega le informara a Lori sobre su llegada. Lori escuchaba como Lincoln y Lynn bajaron de las escalera con major velocidad. Lincoln a ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de Lori y Bobby. El albino de inmediato fue hacia esa persona a la cual el sabía de quien se trataba.

—¡Señorita Vega! me alegra de que usted pudiera llegar, apenas nosotros estábamos a punto de irnos ahora mismo, así que ahora mismo Lily está dormida en su cuna donde la coloqué en la planta baja donde esta el dormitorio de nuestros padres. —Lincoln diciendo a la señora Vega sobre donde podría encontrar a Lily y también le dijo como si el fuera un joven caballeroso —. La bolsa de pañales está allí, ¡ah! Y también algunas toallitas para bebés, ropa extra, biberones, con un poco de agua embotellada, con la fórmula para bebés y comida para bebés. —Dijo Lincoln mientras se estiraba junto a Lynn estando preparándose para la corrida.

—¡Oh vaya! que joven tan responsable y educado eres, tú si que harías muy feliz a una chica muy afortunada algún día. —Dice la señorita bastante impresionada por la forma tan formal que Lincoln hacia.

Lori y Lynn al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar en ponerse celosas por esta información que le dijo la señora Vega a su hermano, especialmente Lynn

 _—Primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi si alguna chica quiere tener algo con Lincoln_ pensaron ambas Lori y Lynn de la misma manera similar.

Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de estirarse, Lynn quería saber porque todavía no se habían ido de la casa

-¡Lori, Bobby! !¿pensé que ustedes ya se habían ido?¡ —Dice Lynn sorprendida de que Bobby y Lori aún seguía en la casa.

—Literalmente no podía irme de la casa, ya que mamá me ordenó que yo tenía que esperara a que apareciera la señorita Vega. —Lori le responde a Lynn con una cara de fastidio y al mismo tiempo algo de nervios. Ya que al parecer Lori literalmente se le había olvidado completamente de que ella tenía que esperar a la señora vegas a que cuidara de Lily. Lori mira Lynn y nota que llevaba puesto unas ropas bastante reveladora y al mismo tiempo nota que esa ropa parece estar muy apretada entre la parte trasera —. ¿Que llevas puesto? —Preguntando de la manera autoritaria.

Lynn se sonroja profundamente al saber que su hermana le estaba mirando con esos ojos —. ¡Oh! estas ropas viejas, sí, pensé que haría una pequeña combinación de trajes, así que decidí ponerme un nuevo estilo, "ya sabes", no siempre voy a usar la misma ropa deportiva por siempre. —Lynn muy nerviosa le respondiendo a su hermana mientras esperada que Lori se la creyera sobre la ropa que lleva puesto.

Lori estaba escéptica, Lynn usualmente no se llevaba muy bien con eso del estilo de la moda, ya que Lynn prefiere usar sus ropas más simples.

—Está bien como sea, solo asegúrate de que ustedes estén a tiempo para ir a la escuela. —agrega severamente mientras Lori notaba como Lincoln le estaba mirando a Lynn de una forma muy nerviosa. Lori se estaba poniendo algo celosa al ver la cara de Lincoln fuera desconcertada, probablemente se esté preguntando ¿por qué Lynn se ve tan diferente en este momento?, pero lo más importante.

 _—¿Que esteras tramando Lynn? —_ Preguntándose a si misma mientras veía cómo su hermano lo seguía mirando con esos ojos el trasero de Lynn —. _Tengo que distraerlo de Lynn de alguna forma_ —Lori intentaba en buscar una forma de distrae a su hermano.

—Mmm... Lincoln. —llamó Lori intentando llamarle la atención a su hermano.

Lincoln al escuchar a Lori un poco diferente por la forma en la que llamara por su nombre. El se puso algo contento ya que al menos ella ya no le estaba llamando por sus sobrenombre que ella le ponía, así que tuvo que preguntarle

—Sí, Lori —Lincoln le responde pero al verla, el notaba como Lori se ponía algo nerviosa —. ¡¿Estas bien?! —Lincoln preguntando a su hermana muy preocupado.

Lori al escuchar a su hermano por su estado, ella comienza a sonrojarse

—¡Maldita sea! lo esta haciendo de nuevo, Lori apartó la mirada para ocultar ese rubor ligero en su rostro —. Solo... quiero decir... es decir ... no te sobrepases en la carrera. —Ella finalmente le dice algo. Cierto no era la disculpa que ella estaba planeando, pero al menos quiso intentar hacer algo por el.

Lincoln al escuchar esas palabras. El albino se puso muy contento en la forma en la que su hermana se preocupa un poco por el, no de una forma que el esperada de ella. Pero al menos es algo.

—¡Oh! Mmm, gracias Lori, lo haré y no te preocupes por eso, recuerdas que tengo Lynn conmigo. Lori miró a Lynn con su cara muy autoritaria y le dice nuevamente.

—¡Asegúrate de que él esté bien! —Lori cerrando los ojos al ver que el atuendo que Lynn usaba la estaba poniendo de los nervios —. Y abrocha tu sudadera con la capucha, no quiero que nadie te vea como una cualquiera.

Al escuchar lo que le dijo Lori, Lynn también le regresa la misma mirada a Lori, pero cumple de todos modos abrochando su sudadera.

—Está bien mama con que sea para poder deshacerme de ti. —Lynn le contesta a Lori de una forma muy molesta —. _No voy a dejar que ella a arruinar el trabajo que tengo planeado para hoy con Lincoln._ —Pensaba para sí misma mientras ella agarra la mano de lincoln y ambos salen a fuera.

Al ver como ellos dos salen a fuera, Lori voltea y mira a Vega

—De acuerdo señorita Vega, al parecer Lincoln Literalmente se me adelantó, así que sin más tiempo que perder nos vamos. —Lori se lleva a Bobby con la mano y antes de que ambos salieran —. Cuida bien de Lily y si algo pasa me hace saber y gracias por venir, nos vemos más tarde. —Lori se despide y ambos jóvenes saliendo de la casa.

—No hay problema cariño y que tenga un buen día en la escuela. —Vega se despide y luego cierra la puerta de la casa.

Una vez afuera todas las hermanas que estaban en la Vanzilla, comenzaron a mirar por la ventana y ven que por fin todos habían salido de la casa.

—Vaya si que se tardaron mucho en salir, crees que algo malo allá pasado en la casa Lola. —lana le dice a su hermanita Lola.

—No lose pero ya era hora de que ellos salieran, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y sabe que ami no me gusta esperar. —respondiendo la princesa muy enojada.

—Parece qué tal vez anduvieron esperando esa homosapien mayor que apareció en nuestro patio, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que nuestro unidades mayores se retrasaron demasiado en salir de la casa — le dice Lisa mientras que checaba su agenda.

—Han notado lo que Lynn lleva puesto. —Dice Lucy mientras oiga que todas sus hermanas saltaban del susto, al a ver notado la presencia de la gótica en la cual ella estaba sentada en el medio de la asiento

 **—¡¡Diablos Lucy!! hasta cuanto vas a dejar de hacer eso! Enserio uno de estos días nos acabarás matando del susto!!** —gritaba la princesa mientras agarraba el pecho de su corazón, haciendo que ella recuperando el aliento.

—"Suspira" lo siento chicas pero cómo iba diciendo, no notaron como Lynn lleva puesto algo raro en sus ropas. —La gótica le muestra por la ventana.

Las chicas comenzaron asomarse por la ventana y ven como la deportista estaba usando una sudadera, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cuando notaron que los shorts de Lynn estaban bastante apretados que hasta le podían ver muy bien como se veía el trasero de su hermana.

Lola queda con la boca abierta por el tipo de atuendo que Lynn llevaba puesto. Lana al mirar a su hermana mayor más de cerca, no pudo tener palabras por lo que ella llevaba puesto. Lisa al ver eso ella saca un lápiz junto con su libreta y después ella comienza hacer apuntes. Lucy al ver a Lynn con eso que llevaba puesto, la gótica comenzaba a poner una sonrisa muy Granda al ver cómo su hermana tenía puesta esa ropas tan prestadas que tenía, Lucy realmente desearía reírse, pero ella también tenia sus estándares, Leni al ver a su hermana quería bajarse he intentar decirle a su hermana que había mejores formas de tener mejor combinación de ropas y colores.

Luan al ver como su hermana que tenía puesto esa ropa, ella deseaba hacer un buen chiste pero después mira a su hermano, al verlo ella se puso muy roja por la forma apesta que el se veía, ella nunca se imaginaba que su hermano se vería muy apuesto con esa ropa deportiva, al intentar mirar de vuelta ella mira que ambos lynn y lincoln parecía que ellos fuera una pareja de deportista, que por una rara razón ellos dos estaba destinado a estar juntos, eso hizo que los celos de Luan subieran por los cielos, viendo cómo su hermana estaba o tenía planeado seducir a su hermano... ¡Espera!intentar seducirlo! pero eso es imposible si ellos son hermanos debe de haber una razón por la que Lynn tenía puesto esas ropas, pero cuál es.

Luan ahora intenta pensar lo que realmente estaba pensando, una vez más vuelve a mirar por la ventana y mira a su hermano, pero ahora ella nota algo en los brazos de su hermano, y nota que el tenia varias benditas puestas en casi todo los lados de sus brazos. ella sabía que esas heridas eran provocada por su broma, sin pensarlo por segundo, ella intenta esconderse por debajo del asiento de la vanzilla, ella espera que su hermano no la viera visto, una vez abajo ella comenzaba a sollozar y se decía sin misma

 **—Las bromas son echas para hacer reír a la gente y no para lastimar a las personas.** —Luan murmuraba mientras que nadie notaba de sus lágrimas.

Una vez que todos dejaron de discutir sobre las ropas que Lynn llevaba puesto, ven como sus hermanos Lincoln y Lynn comenzaron a correr, al verlos lincoln les dice.

—Que tenga un buen viaje seguro chicas y nos vemos más tarde. —Lincoln levanta la mano y la agita, haciendo que el se despidiera de sus hermanas.

Una vez que perdían de vista a sus hermanos. Lana comenzaba a mirar por la ventana con una expresión muy preocupante.

—¿Te pasa algo Lana? —Lola preguntado a su hermana, al notar que su gemela tenía esa cara tan preocupante.

Lana quería decirle a Lola que si era buena idea dejar a Lincoln a solas con su hermana? Ya que después del incidente de la mala suerte, Lana aún no confiaba mucho en Lynn, aunque es cierto que ella cambió y lo a demostró muchas ovaciones, Lana aún no podía quitarse esas ideas que tenía en su cabeza, Lynn era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con su hermano y es por eso que ella no le gustaba que Lynn estuviera a solas con su hermano, por miedo de que ella lograra acabar con el.

Lana agitó la cabeza y le responde con una expresión muy calmante pero un con algo de preocupación.

—No pasa nada Lola, solo quería ver algo eso es todo. —Le responde a su hermana mientras ella comenzaba buscar algo por debajo de los asientos.

Lola al ver como su hermana estaba buscando algo, ella se olvida del asunto y comienza agarra una revista que tenía guardada en el asiente y después comienza a leer el contenido de esa revista.

Por otro lado Lisa sabía muy bien de lo que está pasando, era obvio que pocas de las hermanas aún no confiaba mucho en Lynn, aunque con varios meses qué pasó, ninguna quiere darle la oportunidad de dejar a solas a su hermano, temiendo de que la deportista haría algo que hasta podría arrepentirse de no poder proteger a su unidad hermano mayor.

Al escuchar conversación de las gemelas, Leni también sentía que no era buena idea dejar que Lincoln fuera a solas con su hermana Lynn, pero fue Lincoln la que sugirió la idea de ir a correr con ella, así que Leni no tenía objeción sobre la decisión que temo su hermano, así que ella confiaba en su hermano de que nada malo le podía pasar, pero aún así, si Lynn le pone una mano encima a su hermano, ella no tendría piedad con ninguna de sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto Bobby se mantuvo fiel a su palabra, tomó las llaves de Lori y la acompañó al lado del pasajero, el abre la puerta a Lori como todo un caballero, ella entró a la van mientras que Bobby le cerraba la puerta. al momento de que Lori se ponía su cinturón de seguridad, instantáneamente ella sintió que alguien le apuñalaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Lori jamás sintió una sensación tan escalofriante en su vida, así que ella levanta la mano y agarra el espejo retrovisor, al moverlo mira como Leni le miranda bastante seria y amenazadora, con esos ojos más desaprobados que jamás había visto en ella, no era una Leni a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lori le pregunta ahora con una mirada fulminante, ella no se iba a dejar que la intimide.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar más tarde cuando lleguemos a la casa después de la escuela. —Leni tampoco se iba dejar de ser intimidada, ella también estaba de mal humor. Tanto que hasta sus hermanas se decían que tuvieron suerte de no estar sentadas junto a la diseñadora. Mientras que Luan si estaba con ella, pero al parecer nadie la había notando lo que estaba pasando con la comediante.

—Como quieras que digas cabeza de aire —Lori insulta a Leni contestándole con su tono muy autoritario, ya que la mayor no tenía mucho que decir, con tan solo distraerla con algo, haría que esa conversación nunca hubiera pasado. Lori mira hacia hacia la ventana y nota que al fin la vanzilla comenzaba a moverse

Después de que la Vanzilla estaba a muy lejos de su casa. Lori comenzaba a mirar por los alrededores, después ella nota como la vanzilla le comenzaba a rebasar a sus hermanos que estaban afuera corriendo en la banqueta, pero al momento rebasarles Lincoln les da una buena sonrisa y les saluda a todas, Lori al ver eso ella agita su mano y le devuelve el saludo a su hermano. Lori aún más preocupada por sus sentimientos que estaba teniendo con su hermano. ella solo esperaba que estos sentimiento solo sea algo pasajero.

 **Mientras tanto en las calles de la avenida Frankly...**

Una vez que la vanzilla les rebasara a ambos jóvenes, Lincoln y Lynn comenzaron a correr juntos

—Espero que estes listo Lincoln, ya que yo no voy a parar de correr y espero que logres alcanzarme. —Diciendo la castaña mientras esperaba un comentario de su hermano.

—No te preocupes Lynn... te vas a quedar muy impresionada de lo que ya soy capas de hacer. —Diciendo a su hermana esperando de que ella estuviera entusiasmada.

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! —Lynn comienza a correr un poco más rápido.

Lincoln al ver que su hermana comenzaba a correr más rápido, el decide también ir mas rápido, por lo cual al correr al mismo ritmo el nota ahora que el le estaba alcanzando por unos cuantos centímetro de su alcance. Lynn quedaba algo impresionada como su hermano estaba comenzando a alcanzarla, ella quería correr más rápido, pero la deportista sabía que su hermano no era muy buen atleta como ella, aún que tenga ese cuerpo muy formando, eso no quería decir que el pueda continuar con su ritmo.

 **En la mente de Lincoln**

Bueno al parecer Lynn lo está disfrutando y eso me alegra mucho, tal vez my plan no salió bien como esperaba, pero gracia al Plan B, al menos las cosas no salieron tan mal como esperaba, solo espero que el siguiente parte de plan se mejor que los demás, ya que apenas esto es el comienzo de mi gran operación de ser el mejor hermano del mundo, espero que mis hermanas logren recordar mi cumpleaños o al menos que ellas entienda el mensaje que les estoy dejando, ya que tengo la esperanza de que ellas logren recordar y también quiero demostrarles que yo no soy un mal hermano, tal vez fui egoísta en muchas ocasión, tal vez las cosas malas que pasaban en la casa sea realmente mi culpa y también soy el verdadero causante de hacerles sufrir a mi familia por todas las cosas que yo había hecho, tal vez sea por eso que las cosas malas que me estaba pasando en la vida sea un castigo devino, y yo con gusto voy aceptar esos castigo, si ese es la única forma de redimirme por mis errores que yo había hecho en mi vida, es por eso que me esforzaré al 100% en convertirme en su mejor hermano que ellas merecen tener y voy hacer que cada una de mis hermanas tengan las mejores sonrisas que pueda darles, ya que todas y cada una de ellas, son la razón por la que me dan la determinación y el cariño que me dan, es por eso que yo quiero demostrarles que voy a ser su mejor hermano qué allá existo.

 **"Ya que esto será mi mensaje"**


	11. Sospechas y predicciones

**Sospechas y Predicciones**

Pasaron varios minutos desde que los Loud's salieron de su casa. Lori junto con Bobby y sus hermanas estaba viajando en la vanzilla ya que todos ellos estaba viajando a rumbo a sus escuelas. Por otra parte Lori aún no podía desaserse de esos sentimiento que tenía hacia su hermano.

 _"Literalmente Lincoln está tramando en algo, no se porque lo hace, que podría ganar el en hacer todo esto"._ —Lori miraba hacia la ventana mientras pensaba que hizo su hermano para que el comenzara a actuar de esa forma —. _Lincoln debió de hacer algo, uno bastante grande como para que nosotras no nos diéramos cuenta"._ —Lori dejó de mirar afuera y voltea a ver a Bobby _Solo tú sabes algo y no se porque no me lo puedes decir, acaso no me tienes toda la confianza? o piensa que yo voy hacerle algo a Lincoln?"_ —Lori intenta mira al espejo retrovisor, al mirarlo, Lori se asusta al ver que su hermana Leni aún le seguía mirándo con esos ojos lleno de ira y de decepción. _"¡Que diablos le pasa con ella! acaso le hice algo para que llegara al tal punto de seguir mirándome de esa manera?"_ Lori intenta ignorar a su hermana y comienza a mover el espejo hacia un lado, al moverlo, Lori ve a Luan sentada en la parte izquierda del asiento cerca donde está la puerta, ella como la comediante estaba mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión bastante decaída — _"Luan no a comenzado en hacer chistes desde que salimos de la casa, acaso sería por la broma que le hizo a lincoln al escuchar los gritos que el hacia?"_ —Lori sin importar lo que le pasaba a Luan, ella comienza a mover un poco el espejo y ver que hacia las demás atrás. Al ajustar el espejo, Lori podía ver a sus 4 hermanas sentadas en los asientos del medio. Lisa estaba sentada en la parte derecha del asiento cerca donde está la ventana, al parecer Lisa estaba tomando apuntes con su libreta mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Junto con Lisa estaba Lucy jugando con sus cartas, una vez Lucy dijo que sus cartas podía predecir el futuro o predecir los hechos que podía pasar, al principio casi el 80% de su perdición fueron cumplidas pero no la forma que uno espera, bueno la de Lisa fue casi, la última predicción que según decía que era el final jamas pasó, pero según decia Lucy que si pasó. A lado izquierdo de Lucy estaba Lola leyendo una de sus revista de moda, Lola por fin aprendío a poder leer bien los libros, al principio Lola se rehusaba a participar en el desafío de leer y por culpa de ello, perdimos la oportunidad de ir a la gran pizzería Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise, pero gracias a su hermano, Lola logró aprender a leer y también en hacer buenas pizzas y por último estaba Lana, sentada en la parte izquierda del asiento cerca donde está la ventana, o como lo dice Lincoln, "El Punto Dulce", al parecer Lana también estaba viendo por la ventana pero con una expresión muy desesperada, no se que podría estar pasando con ella, pero por lo menos las gemelas no se estaban peleado por cualquier tontería que ellas hacían. Después de volver ajustar el espejo retrovisor, Lori vuelve a mirar a Bobby pero ahora con una expresión bastante molesta —. _"Ya no puedo más, necesito saber lo que realmente paso con Lincoln en esa noche y también saber porque ahora se está comporta tan amables con nosotras"._ —Lori desesperada comienza a volver a interrogar a su novio, pero esta vez lo haría por las malas.

—Bobby necesito preguntarte algo y es muy importante. —Dijo Lori con un tono muy serio.

—Por su puesto Babé, que necesitas saber. —Dijo Bobby aún manteniendo la vista en frente.

—Quiero que me digas lo que realmente paso cuando Lincoln llego a tu casa. —Dijo Lori ahora con un tono muy autoritario.

—Babé ya te lo dije. —Se pone un poco nervioso —.Todo lo que yo recuerdo es verlo allí y me pregunto sobre tu desayuno favorito. —Bobby no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría así.

—Pero no se te hace raro que mi hermano llegara a tu casa en esas horas de la madrugada, en vez de estar dormido en su cuarto. —Lori estaba desesperada, ya que Bobby no le está diciendo todo lo que ella necesita saber —. Acaso no me tienes tanta confianza en decirme lo qué pasa entre ustedes dos, sabes que a mi también me preocupa mucho a mi hermano. —Dice Lori poniendo una cara muy triste mientras varias lágrimas comenzaba a caer.

En los asientos de atrás estaba Leni escuchaba atentamente la conversación y al parecer Leni no le agradaba nada lo que su hermana hacía.

 _—"¿Ahora te preocupas por Linky?"_ —Leni pensando mientras ella comenzaba apretar sus brazos cruzados —. _Si realmente te importara tanto, tal vez nunca deverias decir esas palabras tan frías y hirientes a nuestro queridísimo hermano menor, ¿no lo crees Lori?"_ —Leni comenzaba a enojarse aún más mientras que aún seguía mirando fijamente hacia su hermana.

 **Mientras tanto en los asientos del medio...**

Lola al terminar de leer su revista, ella mira a su izquierda para ver donde está su gemela, y tal como sospechaba, Lana aún seguía mirando por la ventana con esa expresión muy preocupante en su rostro,

— *Suspirado* Lana algo te está pasando y quiero saberlo ahora, ya llevas así por casi 10 minutos desde que dejamos la casa y no has intentado buscar algo en los asientos como tanto haces. —dijo la princesa mientras ella ponía su revista hacia aún lado.

Lana al escuchar los palabras de frustración de Lola, ella se vuelve a sentarse y le dice.

—¿No crees que Lincoln actuó muy raro esta mañana? —Dice Lana mientras ella mira a su gemela con una expresión muy preocupante.

—Pues no. —Poniendo sus brazos cruzados —. Lincoln siempre fue asi, pero creo que esta vez si se lucio con todo lo que nos hizo en el desayuno. —Lola comenzó a recordar los grandiosos platillos que le había preparado su hermano a todas ellas —. Aunque creo que he notado algo raro en el. —Lola ahora estaba algo preocupada —. Pero no se que es.

—*Suspirando* también note que Lincoln estaba algo cansado y no creo que sea por los desayunos que el nos hizo, ya que siempre veía como el se quedaba dormido al momento de pasarnos los almuerzos. —Dijo Lucy entrando ahora en la conversación de las gemelas mientras ella baraja las cartas que tenía en sus manos.

—Tal como ustedes dicen, nuestro unidad mayor masculina podría estar entre un buen humor o posiblemente hizo algo que podría ponerlo en grandes problemas y tal vez por eso hizo este acto de generosidad hacia nosotras. —diciendo Lisa mientras ella pone aún lado sus apuntes.

—¿Crees que Lincoln hizo algo malo como para hacernos eso delicioso desayunos? —Preguntando Lola mientras ella comenzaba acomodarse de su asiento.

—Negativo, he checado con mis cámaras en toda la casa y no he checando nada inusual que haga que nuestro unidad mayor masculina allá logrado cometer —dice Lisa con un tono bastante segura.

 **—¡¿Cámaras en la casa?!** —Dicen todas en unión, al saber que había cámaras en toda la casa.

Lisa algo nerviosa por haberle revelado a sus hermanas su pequeño secreto, así que la genio comenzaba a pensar en algo que le podría ayudar a convencer a sus hermanas que las cámaras escondidas no son lo que uno aparenta.

—Solo en las partes que son de mi interés por su puesto. —poniendo una sonrisa algo rara pero muy poco convincente.

Todas las hermanas comenzaba a mirarse entre ellas y al parecer, ninguna de ellas están al 100% convencidas de lo que había dicho su hermanita.

—Hablaremos sobre esos después. —Lola mira a Lucy —. Oye Lucy tu puedes... ya sabes predecir eso de las cartas y saber lo que trama nuestro hermano - Lola esperaba que Lucy tuviera algo que podría ayudar averiguar lo que realmente tramaba su hermano.

—*Suspirando* Si puedo hacer eso, pero el tarot es algo que solo puedo ultilozarlo como medio de consulta y interpretación. —Lucy deja de barajar las cartas y vuelve a suspirar —. El tarot es un tipo de cartomancia y es una forma de supuesta, augurio o predicción del futuro por medio de uso de naipes y otro tipo de cartas... —Lola comienza a interrumpirla.

—Bla bla bla, te dije que si puedes predecir lo que hace nuestro hermano, no unas clases de historia. —dijo Lola con algo de impaciencia.

—*Suspira* Si puedo hacerlo. —Le responde con un tono algo molesto —. Pero no les puedo garantizar lo que realmente pueda pasar, ya que lo ultima vez, todas mis predicion se cumplieron pero no de la manera muy acertadas.

—Aunque lo de la fortuna todavía es algo absurdo, al menos hay que intentarlo. —Lisa sin creer lo de las predicciones y la fortuna de las cartas.

—¡Bueno Lucy intenta predecir lo que puede pasar con nuestro hermano! —Dice Lana con muchos ánimos, en saber lo que su hermano estaba ocultando.

—Está bien pero no puedo predecirlo sin mi... —Lucy busca por debajo del asiento y después ella saca una gorra de adivinadora —. Ahora si que estamos listas. —Lucy comienza a barajar las cartas pero al momento de sacar una carta, Lucy les advierte —. Solo recuerde que esto no puede llegar a ser tomado muy enserio y todo esto queda entre nosotras, ya que esto lo de la fortuna y la suerte esta estrictamente prohibida entre esta familia. —Dice Lucy con un tono bastante serio.

Las demás chicas comenzaron a desanimarse por lo que dijo Lucy, era cierto que por culpa de una superstición casi le costaron a su hermano y ahora toda la familia pusieron una estricta regla de no mencionar nada relacionado con la suerte mientras que no estén presente su hermano en la casa o cuando su hermano estén cerca con cualquier miembro de la familia.

Lucy al ver que sus 3 hermanitas no le pudieron responder

—"Suspira" tomare su silencio como un si. —Lucy roba una carta, pero al momento de revelar la carta Lucy les vuelve advertir una vez más a sus hermanas. —Una cosa más, no todas puede ser las predicciones de Lincoln, también podrían ser nuestras predicciones, incluso con todos los presentes que están en la Van —dijo Lucy esperando la reaction de sus hermanas.

—¡Y ahora lo dices! —Dijo Lola muy molesta, sabiendo de que esto le podría afectar.

—¡Eso quiere decir que también nos puede afectar a todas! —Respondiendo Lana con un tono muy preocupante.

—No hay que tomar esto enserio. —Lisa agarrando su libreta —. Además es solo una idea en cómo podemos averiguar lo que hizo nuestro unidad mayor masculina y también encontrar la forma de poder ayudarlo o posiblemente detener en algo que esté planeado —Dice Lisa ahora sacando un lápiz y preparando para tomar apuntes.

—¡Acaso dices que nuestro hermano piensa en hacernos algo a nosotras! -Dice Lana ahora cambiando su estado de preocupación a uno de muy molesta.

—Como dije antes, es solo para averiguar lo que hace nuestro hermano, ademas yo no lo veo que el sea capas de hacernos daño y si lo fuera, el ya lo habría hecho desde hace un tiempo. —La genio ahora estaba lista para tomar apuntes.

—Bueno creo que ya tiene la idea, pues es hora de comenzar. —Lucy revela la primera carta y lo muestra a sus hermanas —. "El Loco" —Dice Lucy mostrando la carta a sus hermanas.

—¿Que quiere decir Lucy? -Preguntando Lana.

—¿Acaso Lincoln se volverá un tonto todo el día? -agrega Lola mientras miraba atentamente la carte.

—No "El Loco" significa un comienzo al igual que un final. —Dijo Lucy mientras pone la carta abajo.

—Acaso tendrá algo que ver con el cambio repintino de Lincoln —Dice Lana ahora más preocupada.

—Pues lo único que puedo decir es que habrá varios cambios en nuestro hermano, buenos o malos, por ahora todos sus actos que el hará influirá con los demás en su alrededor y se hará más clara en el futuro. —Lucy comienza ahora poner su mano en la cima de la mazo de cartas.

—Creo que ya estoy teniendo una idea —Lisa toma unos cuantos apuntes en su libreta —, Pero es demasiado pronto para tener ideas inconclusas y también debemos saber la razón por la que nuestro unidad mayor masculina hace todo esto.

—Bueno aquí va. —Lucy roba otra carta y la rebela —. "La emperatriz". —Dice Lucy con una expresión muy confundida.

—¡Y eso es!...—Dijo Lana ahora asustada por la forma que Lucy expresaba.

—¿Por que la carta está invertida? —preguntado Lola.

—"Suspira" —. Pues normalmente significa algo entre parejas. —Lucy mira enfrente donde está Lori y Bobby.

—¿Así que está carta no tiene nada que ver con Lincoln cierto? -preguntando Lana esperando que esa carta no sea algo malo para su hermano.

—Y qué hay de diferencia la carta invertida o sigue siendo lo mismo? —agrega Lola esperando algo sobre la carta.

—Lo único que puedo decir sería que Lori y Bobby aún son muy jóvenes para ser padres. —diciendo eso mientras suspira por mucha presión —. Aunque también algo puede pasar con Lori. —Lucy pone la carta junto con la del "El Loco" —. Pero eso no importa así que. —Lucy vuelve a robar y revela la carta —. El Ermitaño. —dice Lucy mostrando la carta a sus hermanas.

—Esa salió igual que la otra —Lana ahora estaba confundida al no saber si las cartas invertidas tenga algo relevancia.

—¿Así es, como se hacen las predicciones? —pregunta Lola mientras intentaba saber si todo esto valía la pena.

—Yo ya perdí interés pero aún así intento darle oportunidad en esta teoría. —Dice Lisa mientras ella ponía mucha atención sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Bueno esto es algo inusual! —Lucy pone la carta junto con los demás —. Su significado representa muchas cosas, pero al parecer invertida, hace que nuestro hermano o posiblemente una de nosotras, esté teniendo problemas como sociabilidad, y tambien se acusa a si mismo por pesimismo que quitan la fuerzas en sin mismo y solo se prepara para afrontar sus problemas —Lucy ahora roba otra carta y la rebela. —"La torre" —. Dice Lucy con un muy preocupante.

—No me gusta como se ve esa carta — Lana con algo de nervios al ver como esa carta le daba escalofríos.

—¿Y que significado tiene? —Preguntando la princesa igual de nerviosa como su hermana.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que sin importar los tipos de medio que hacemos, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar lo inevitable y aceptar el castigo o la desgracia que nos da la vida. —Lucy pone la carta de "La Torre" junto con el resto de la cartas y vuelva a robar otra carta.

—¡Pero esto no es justo! Nuestro hermano no se merece nada de eso! —Lana comenzaba a reclama con algo de enojo, sabiendo que algo malo le puede pasar a su hermano.

—¡Si! Además porque nosotras también nos puede afectar! que hicimos para merecer ese tipo de castigo! —Agrego Lola muy molesta.

—Les digo que nada de esto va pasar, recuerden que esto también le pasó a lincoln cuando a el le tocó "la parca" —Dijo Lisa mientras tomaba más apuntes en su libreta.

Lola y Lana no sabía si creer más las predicciones o no. Lucy por otra mira la carta que robó y comienza a sonreír.

—El Mundo —dice Lucy mientras le muestra la carta a sus hermanas.

—¿Y eso que significa? —Ambas dicen en unión.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que Lincoln cambiara, dejara su viejo yo y se convertirá en alguien nuevo. —Dice Lucy poniendo la carta junto can las demás.

—Pero no quiero que el cambie. —dice Lana bien dasanimada.

—Se que veces quiero que el madure, pero tampoco quiero que el deje de ser mi prin... digo mi Linky. —dijo Lola con un tono muy bajo.

—Aunque se que la unidad mayor masculina necesita por lo menos madurar un poco. —ahora comenzaba sollozar —. Se que dije que soy incapaz de sentir emociones pero yo... yo tampoco quiero el que el cambie —. Decía la genio entre llantos.

—Yo tampoco quiero que el cambie, pero si el destino lo quiere, no podemos intervenir. —Decía la gótica mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaba a caer de su rostro.

Al momento de que las chicas iban a comenzar hablar.

 **—¡Ok ya llegamos!** –Dice Lori entre gritos.

Las chicas al escuchar eso, se dan cuenta que ya habían llegado a la escuela primaria de Royal woods.

—¡Está bien todas agarra sus cosas y comienzan a salir ya que no tengo todo el día! -dice Lori con un tono bastante enojada.

—¡Diablos tan rápido! —dice Lana bastante desanimada.

—Apenas comenzaba lo bueno —Lola agarra sus cosas.

Lucy suspira mientras agarra sus cosas y las pone en su mochila.

—Bueno creo que ya tengo lo que necesito -Lisa guardaba sus cosas.

Todas las menores bajaron de la vanzilla y después comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

—¡Oye Lisa! —Lana detiene a su hermana.

—Si unidad ocho —Le responde a su hermana.

—Lucy no pudo terminar con las predicciones, pero tu al menos tienes idea de lo que está tramando nuestro hermano cierto? —Lana preguntado a su hermanita, esperando que ella tuviera una respuesta.

—Si Lisa, ya te dimos lo suficiente tiempo como para que ya tengas listo esa teoría que llevas escrito. —Lola igual de desesperada como su hermana gemela.

—... —Lucy no decía nada y solo comenzó a suspirar.

—Bueno si tanto insisten —Lisa saca la libreta y comienza a resumir sus apuntes —. Lo único que pude tener con todo esto, es qué hay una probabilidad de 28.78% de que Lincoln trate de hacer algo muy grande, pero también hay una posibilidad de 70.20% de que solo lo hace por gusto y no hay forma de negar eso y el resto, son solo cosas como si el tiene planeado en hacer algo con nosotras, ya que sabemos que el es incapaz de hacernos daño a nosotras. —eso fue lo que dijo Lisa mientras ella guardaba los apuntes en su mochila.

Las gemelas no le gustaba la respuesta que Lisa les daba, ellas dos prefería más las prediction de Lucy que sus temáticas de Lisa.

—Lamentó no darles una buena respuesta, pero como dije antes, no creo en supersticiones y tampoco creo que las prediciones se puedan cumplir. —dijo Lisa mientras ella comenzaba a entrar a la escuela.

—¡Eso es lo que dice la genio que se creyó en esas 2 supersticiones tan absurdas! —gritaba Lola con un tono bastante molesta.

Al escuchar esa palabras Lisa dejó de caminar y después comienza a apretar sus puños, pero después las suelta y comienza a entra en la escuela, sin que sus hermanas sepan que Lisa ahora comenzaba a caer varias lágrimas en sus rostro, haciendo que la genio comenzara a sollozar.

—¡Lola porque dijiste eso! —Lana ahora enojada con su gemela por la forma en la que dijo a su hermanita

—Lo siento Lana, no se porque lo dije, es solo que muchas cosas esta pasando y... —Lola intenta calmarse, pero Lana la calma y le dice.

—Está bien Lola, cuando tengamos tiempo, nos disculparemos con Lisa, que me dices —Decía Lana mientras ella le da la mano a su hermana.

—Gracias Lana —Lola agarra la mano a su hermana.

—¿Que harás ahora Lucy? —Ambas gemelas decían en unión.

Lucy sonríe a las gemelas, ya que ahora veía cómo las dos comenzaba a preocuparse entra la una y la otra, así que le dice.

—Pues por ahora iré a la biblioteca, aún tenemos 45 minutos de sobra antes de que empiece las clases, así qué hay que aprovechar lo que se pueda. —Lucy comienza a entra a la escuela.

Lana y Lola asienta la cabeza y comienza a entrar también a la escuela.

 **10 minutos después...**

Lucy ahora estaba adentro de la biblioteca leyendo un libro, al checar el contenido de ese libro Lucy abre su mochila y saca las cartas que había rebelado anteriormente, comenzó a juntarlas en su órdenes respectivamente, al ponerlas en la mesa, Lucy checa el libro de nuevo y descubre que las cartas también tenia más significado, y eso no le agradaba mucho.

—Sea lo que estás haciendo Lincoln, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. —Lucí acomodaba las carta y comenzaba a predecir el destino de su hermano —. Al parecer tendrás varios enemigos, tendrás muchas traiciones, conocerás mucha gente al igual tendrás varias amistades más allá y ¿una cruel verdad? —Lucy ahora quedaba algo confundida por lo ultimo —. ¿Que podría decir este mensaje? —Se preguntaba mientras que checaba el reloj —. Solo 30 minutos antes de empezar las clases.


	12. Verdades y conclusiones

**Verdades y conclusiones**

Luego de dejar las menores a la escuela, Lori, Bobby, Leni y Luan, continuaron con su rumbo hacia la siguiente escuela, y como la escuela de Luan es la más lejana, Bobby tuvo que manejar un poco más rápido para así poder llegar a tiempo.

—Me parece horrible que tu escuela sea la más lejana que las demás, ¿no lo crees Luan? —Pregunto Bobby, intentando crear una conversación mientras rebasaba unos cuantos carros en el camino.

—... —La comediante aún seguía mirando la ventana con una expresión bastante decaída.

—¿Oye Luan que te sucede? —Preguntando la mayor a la comediante con un tono algo preucupante

—... —Luan aún seguía sin responder las preguntas que le hacían.

Leni al ver a su hermana así de desanimada, ella comienza a pensar sobre la broma que su hermana la bromista le había hecho a su hermano, al principio no le gustó lo que Luan había hecho con su hermano, especialmente cuando su hermano traía esas vendas puestas en los brazos, pero después Leni notó que Luan no había hecho ningún chiste por todo el viaje y eso la hacía preucupar aún más.

—¿Tan malo fue esa broma que le hicisteis a Linky? —Dice Leni intentando acercarse a la comediante —. ¿Es por eso que estas así de deprimida?.

Al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana, Luan dejo de mirar la ventana y comenzó a mirar a Leni y le dice

—¿Cress que mis bromas y chistes son buenas para hacer reír a la gente o para hacer gritar? —Preguntando Luan con un tono muy desanimada.

Leni quedó algo atónita por la pregunta, no sabía si responderle haría mucho en animar a su hermana, pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas. Luan al ver que su hermana tardaba mucho en responder su pregunta.

—Olvida lo que dije Leni —Luan vuelve a mirar la ventana, baja su cabeza y se recuesta entre sus brazos.

Leni ahora estaba muy triste por no poder ayudar a su hermana, así que ella vuelve a intentar de nuevo en hablar con ella pero...

—Como sea. —Lori se voltea de regreso en su asiento y pone sus brazos cruzados —. Tus chistes y bromas no hacen reír a nadie. —Le dice con tono algo molesto. Haciendo que la comediante ahora se sintiera aún más deprimida

—Lori cariño no crees que estás exagerando un poco. — Bobby intentando calmar a Lori —. Sus chiste no son tan malos y sus bromas son algo increíbles.

—¡No Bobby! sus chiste son muy malos y son menos creativos! además sus bromas tampoco dan gracia y lo único que hacen es hacernos sufrir.

— **¡Lori!** —Grita Leni bastante enojada mientras ella intentaba defender a Luan.

—¡No la defiendas Leni! o acaso se te olvido lo que te hizo esa vez cuando Luan te hacia esa broma de la araña! incluso té puso uno pegada en tu espalda y después saliste corriendo por horas mientras que Luan lo único que hacía era reírse de ti! —Lori volvía a mirar a Leni ahora con una mirada muy acusadora.

Leni recordaba ese día, fue una de las experiencias más horrible que ella había tenido, era cierto que ella corría horas sin control pidiendo ayuda en quitarse esa cosa horrible en su espalda, pero ninguna de sus hermanas lo hacían, solo se reían de ella mientras que ella solo lloraba con horror pidiendo que todo eso acabara, pero solo hubo una perosona a la que si le ayudó quitárse esa araña y esa persona era...

 ***Flashback***

—¡Leni ya te la quite! —decía una voz muy calmada.

Leni al abrir los ojos, ve que ella estaba en el sueldo de rodillas, cuando la rubia miraba a esa persona que estaba enfrente a ella, nota que ese joven llevaba puesto una camisa naranja, también podía reconocer esos cabellos blanco y esa sonrisa con esos dientes de conejo, al verlo con más claridad se da cuenta que esa persona que estaba enfrente de ella era nada más y nada menos que...

—Lin... "sniff"..ky -Decía Leni sollozando de miedo mientras se ella temblaba sin control.

Lincoln veía a su hermana así de indefensa, frágil mientras ella temblada de miedo como si fuera una gelatina. El albino comienza acercarse a la rubia con paso lentos y con mucha calma, ya que Lincoln no quieria asustarla mucho a su hermana la diseñadora.

Leni al ver que su hermano comenzaba a cercársele, ella empezó en retrocederse un poco, o por lo menos cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor, pero también sabía que su hermano era incapaz de hacerle daño, ya que el siempre le apoyaba en todo y siempre fue el único al que jamas le había dado la espalda, ni mucho menos en rendirse en ella.

Cuando Lincoln llego con ella, el levanta sus brazos, lo abraza y se sienta a su lado, después agarra la cabeza de Leni y lo pone en su pecho mientras el le da un cálido abrazo, le da un beso en la cabeza de Leni y le susurra.

—Ya ya Leni. —le comienza acariciar la cabeza rubia de su hermana —. Ya te quite esa horrible araña que tenías encima, ya no tienes que estar asustada ahora. —Le comienza dar palmadas en la espalda mientras le da otro beso en la cabeza.

Leni al sentir las palmadas en la espalda, ya no sentia más esa horrible araña que tenia pegada en su espalda, Leni mira hacia arriba y ve la cara de su hermano, dándole una sonrisa mientras el le seguía acariciando la cabeza. Leni sin pensarlo dos veces le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza como si nunca lo dejara salir de su agarre, despues ella comienza a llora y luego le susurra entre llantos.

—Gracias...sniff... Linky. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras ella llorada sin para.

Lincoln al ver que Leni estaba llorando posiblemente de felicidad de que todo esto allá acabado. Después de que Leni dejó de llorar, Lincoln alza la cabeza y comienza a mirar hacia enfrente, al mirar enfrente ve a todas sus hermanas ahí paradas con una expresión bastante triste al igual de culpa.

Todas las hermanas quedaron algo asustadas al ver el rostro de su hermano que el ponía, decepción y odio, era lo único que el podía expresar ahora mismo, el les comenzaba a exigir una explicación y también saber porque ninguna de ellas había hecho nada para poder ayudar a Leni con el problema que ella tenía.

Luego de un silencio, Lincoln supo que ellas no podía decir nada, y eso era lo que más hacía los Loud's, " **Nada** " era lo único que son buenos los Loud's, haciendo nada mientras que otro sufrían, y eso era lo único que realmente eran bueno en hacer.

Sin alzar la voz Lincoln les exigía a todas que se disculparan con Leni y que nadie se iría del la sala hasta que todas y cada una de ellas se disculparan con Leni.

Todas las hermanas asiente sus cabezas y comenzaron a pedirle disculpas a la sugunda hermana mayor.

Leni al escuchar las disculpas de sus hermanas, ella asiente su cabeza sin mirarles a frente mientras que aceptaba las disculpas de casi todas sus hermanas.

Luan al ser la última que quedaba darle sus disculparse, se acercaba a Leni y al igual que sus demás hermanas, ella también se disculpaba por todo lo que ella había hecho y también prometió en no volver hacerlo.

Leni en un principio no quería aceptar las disculpas de Luan, pero al ver a su hermano con esa expresión preucapacion que ponia, sabía muy bien que su hermano no quería que todas sus hermanas siguiera sintiendo culpa, ya que eso las podría afectarles mucho su estado de ánimo, sin más option Leni perdona a Luan con la condición de que jamás le volviera a pegar cosas raras en su espalda.

Luan al escuchar que su hermana le había perdonado, asiente su cabeza y acepta la condicion de que nunca mas pegaria cosas raras en la espalda de su hermana, después la comediante intenta acercarse y darle un abrazo a Leni, pero al ver que la diseñadora comenzaba a temblar de miedo, Lincoln le pide el paso y pide que le de tiempo a su hermana para que ella se tranquilizara un poco, Luan asiente su cabeza y se va con sus hermanas aún con la sensación del culpa que traía.

Cuando ya todo estaba tranquilo en la sala, el nota que ahora mismo estaban solos, Lincoln intenta romper el silencio pero su hermana toma la iniciativa.

—Enserio Linky gracias por ayudarme. —Se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus brazos y después nota que la camiseta de su hermano estaba bien empapado de sus lágrimas, también tenía algo de mucosidad en ello —. Lo siento Linky. —Leni muy apenada se tapa la cara con sus manos.

Lincoln al notar su camisa llena de lágrimas y con algo de mucosidad, el solo sacude la cabeza y le dice.

—No te preucupes por eso Leni, lo que más importa ahora es que ya no estes triste. —Le agarra las manos de leni y las mueve aún lado, viéndole ahora mismo el rostro de su hermana —. Ya que no me gustes ver a mis hermanas así de triste, especialmente a mi hermana mas dulce y especial que traigo. —suelta las manos de Leni, después se levanta y le da la mano para ayudar a su hermana en poder levantarse.

Leni al sonrojarse por lo que le dijo, toma la mano de su hermano y le ayuda a levantarse. Una vez parados ambos, Leni decide preguntarle algo a su hermano.

—Linky tengo una pregunta y espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿por que te demoraste mucho en poder ayudarme, si sabias que yo estaba en problemas? —Preguntando Leni con un tono muy bajo mientras esperada que su pregunta no fuera nada insultante.

Lincoln a escuchar lo que le dijo Leni empieza a responderle su pregunta —. Bueno Leni, la razón por la que me tardé en ayudarte, era por que hace 40 minutos, yo llegue a la casa después de que yo anduve afuera con Clyde en su casa. —Dise Lincoln mientras intenta a quitarse la camisa mojada.

Leni comienza recordar lo que le dijo su madre al decir que su hermano no estaría en la casa por un tiempo, eso la puso muy triste porque ella quería que su hermano le ayudara con sus nuevos diseños que ella hizo y ella nesesita un modelo para que el pudiera probarlos y saber si le salieron bien.

—Cuando entre a la casa, me asuste por los gritos que se escuchava por toda la casa, así que decide checar donde venía esos gritos. —Lincoln pone la camisa mojada hacia un lado, después agarra su mochila, la abre y saca una camisa polo naranja nuevo que tenía —. No me tarde mucho al escuchar de donde venía esos gritos, ya que te vi a ti y a las demás chicas, afuera en la parte trasera de la casa. —Lincoln ahora sa ponía la otra camisa de polo naranja nueva que tenía en su mochila -Les pregunté a ellas lo que estaba pasaba y cuando ellas me lo explicaron todo, yo exploté de enojo al saber que ninguna de ellas, intentaron ni mucho menos trataron de ayudarte, así que yo intente en ayudarte. —diciendo eso ya con la camisa ya puesta.

—Awwww Linky que lindo de tu parte, ¿pero porque te demoraste mucho en ayudarme? —Preguntando a su hermano con más preguntas.

—A eso iba Leni, pues intente ayudarte a quitarte esa araña que tenías, pero no pude ya que tú corrías como una maratonista, cada vez que te alcanzabas te movías de un lado a otro por casi 20 minutos hasta que por fin paraste y luego te veía ahí sentada de rodillas llorando. — Lincoln ahora con un tono algo cansancio.

Leni ahora comenzaba recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, era cierto que escuchaba que alguien le anduviera llamando por su nombre, pero ella tenía tanto miendo en mirar hacia atrás, ya que con tan solo voltear atrás, la araña la podría haber saltar sobre su cara y no sabía que cosas le haría en su rostro, por eso ella solo ignoraba los llamados y continuó corriendo sin parar.

Lincoln al ver que Leni ahora se ponía triste, el le vuelve a garra de sus manos a su hermana y le dice

—Ya ya Leni, ya pasó todo. —Le acaricia las manos a su hermana —. Yo realmente lamentó mucho en no poder quitarte esa araña lo más rápido posible. —el mira hacia arriba donde está la cara de Leni —. Se que debiste sentir mucho terror, aún si esa araña era solo de goma, yo se que todo eso te aterra y por eso me disculpo por no ser lo suficientemente rápido. —el albino le suelta las manos de La deseñadora.

Leni al escuchar su hermano disculparse, ella se acerca a su hermano y le da un enorme abrazo.

—Linky no tienes que disculparte, con tan solo ayudarme es todo lo que yo necesito, realmente fuisteis mi héroe. —Leni comienza abrazar aún más a su hermano.

Lincoln por otra parte estaba teniendo dificultades en poder respirar, ya que ahora mismo su cabezas estaba siendo asfixiado por los grandes pechos que tenía su hermana y lo peor era que su agarre comenzaba apretar aún más, haciendo pensar que el abino iba a morir por falta de aire o posiblemente el quedaría paralitico, ya que su hermana le había roto la espinal de su espalda.

Por un tiempo Leni dejó de abrazar a su hermano y le comenzó a preguntarlo una cosa más

—¿Porque no te reíste como las demás? ¿Tu siempre te reís de los chistes y las bromas que hacías Luan? —Pregunto Leni esperando saber por qué su hermano no le dio gracias el sufrimiento que ella hacía.

Lincoln al sentir que su hermana lo había soltado, el comienza agarra fuertes respiros mientras checaba su espalda si no se había roto un hueso, después el escuchó la pregunta que le dijo su hermana y el le responde

—Pues es cierto que yo siempre me rio de los chistes y las bromas que hacen Luan, pero cuando son cosas que hacen sufrir la gente pues eso no me dan gracias y yo lo sé por experiencia, ya que yo también me hacia daño a mi mismo, solo para que la gente pudiera reírse de mi dolor, al principio pensé que era divertido, pero te das cuenta que no solo te haces daño a ti mismo, si no que también sientes que las personas solo se ríen de ti solo porque piensa que no eres especial y que solo lo haces para agarra la atención de los demás. —Lincoln ahora comienza a estirarse y esperando que sus espalda estuviera en buenas condiciones —. Es por eso que no me reí de ti cuando estabas en problemas, ya que no me gusto la forma que te hicieron y por eso yo estaba muy molesto con todas ellas, incluso Luan sabían que tu tenías problemas con las arañas y aún así ni eso les importo en hacerte esa horrible broma, por eso les exigí que jamás te volvieran hacer nada contigo y si algo así volviera a pasar, pues no se que les are, pero me asegurare que entiendan el mensaje. —termina de hablar mientras agarra algo y después lo arroja al bote de basura.

Leni al escuchar todo eso, pone una gran sonrisa mientras lágrimas comenzaba a salir

—Linky realmente eres el mejor hermanito que tengo, aveces pienso que tu debería de ser el hermano mayor, ya que tu siempre actual muy maduro y mostrando mucho autoridad como si tu realmente fueras nuestro padre jejeje -Dice Leni mientras se le acerca a su hermano, se pone en rodillas y le da un beso en la frente de su hermano.

—Leni me vas hacer sonrojar. —Lincoln comienza a sonrojar por los alagos que su hermana decía —. Pero lo que te dije antes sobre que la gente lo hace para tener la atención, es algo que Luan intenta hacer, se que aveces sus chiste no son tan buenos y sus bromas llegan a pasar un poco, por eso aveces yo me río porque se que ella quedaría muy desanimada si nadie se ríe de su comedia y por eso aveces pretendo en reír de todo lo que ella hace, bueno enexcepción de las bromas que dañan o hacen gritar a la gente, ya que no me gusta que las bromas solo sean usadas para hacer sufrir a la gente y se que Luan no lo hase apropósito, ella no sabe las consecuencia que lleva, pero yo se que se dará cuenta y también se que su comedia mejorará por El Paso de tiempo, es por eso que yo quiero apoyarla en todo y también poder ayudarla en medir su bromas.

Leni al entender lo que dijo su hermano, ella comienza ahora animarse y le dice

—¡Ay Linky! es por eso que te quiero mucho! —Lo abraza y hace unos giros junto con el —. Siempre pones a nosotras primero envés de ti mismo y eso que te digo que tu beberías de ser el hermano mayor, tú serías mejor que Lori, ya que ella no es muy buena hacien el trabajo de la hermana mayor y hasta me alegra de que por fin ella se vaya a ir muy proto de aquí, así ya no tendremos que aguantar más sus órdenes y por fin tendremos mucha paz en esta casa —Decía con mucha alegría.

Lincoln al escuachar lo que dijo Leni, el Albino comenzó a preocuparse

—¡Leni no digas eso! Lori no es una mala hermana, se muy bien que ella intenta poner orden en esta casa, se que aveces Lori puede llegar ser algo estricta o gruñona pero no es una mala hermana, promete que jamás dirás esas cosas a... —Lincoln no podo terminar de hablar ya que Leni lo interrumpe.

—¡Linky ya que estás aquí! me podrías ayudarme a probar unos cuantos diseños que hice! ya que como tu no estaban la casa, me preguntaba si me ayudarías a probarlos por mi. —Leni le da eso cariñosos ojos.

—¡Pues claro! si eso te hace sentir feliz, pues con gusto lo hago, pero primero quiero que me prome... —una vez más fue interrumpido por su hermana.

—¡Gracias Linky! Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! —Leni se lo lleva a cargando hasta llevarlo a su cuarto.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

"Linky" Esas fuero las palabras que pensaba Leni, al recordar que su hermanito era la única persona a la que si le ayudó a quitarle esa araña que tenía en su espalda y también la persona que podía confiar con todo sus problemas, cada vez que ella pensaba en su hermano, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, sentía una cálida sensación al momento que su hermano le da un abrazo, especialmente cuando el le acaricia su cabeza, o cuando el le acaricia sus manos .

Luan por otra parte escucho todo lo que le dijo Lori sobre que sus chiste no eran tan buenos, al igual que sus bromas no hacia gracia y que lo único que hacían eran hacer sufrí a todos sus hermanos, también le dijo a Leni sobre su broma que le hizo cuando ella le puso una araña de goma en la espalda de su hermana. Luan se puso muy mal al recordar ese día, en la cual ella le hizo una horrible broma a Leni, al principio pensó que sería buena idea en hacerle una broma inofensiva a su hermana, pero ella no tomó en cuenta las consecuencias que su broma tomaría por otro rumbo inesperado,

 ***Flashback***

Luan estaba en la sala sentada en el sofá, ella estaba muy aburrida ya que no tenía muchas cosa que hacer, sus lista para hacer cumpleaños estaba vacío, haciendo que la comediante tuviera toda la semana libre, sus materiales tampoco le pudiera ayudar mucho ya que no hubo nada interesante en la casa, sus grabación no le daba mucho materia para crear nuevas ideas, lo peor también fue que su hermano no estaba en la casa, haciendo que la comediante no pudiera hacer algo de comedia, al menos que podía buscar a alguien que le pudiera dar algo de entretenimiento y también poder sacar algo de estrés.

Al momento de que la bromista pudiera encontrar el control de la tele, ella escucha que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras, Luan se voltea y mira hacia atrás para ver quien era la persona que estaba bajando las escaleras, al cual mira que la persona era la hermana más inocente de la familia quien bajaba con mucha tranquilidad. Luan al ver a su hermana una idea le comenzo aparecer en su cabeza, era algo que quería probar pero la castaña no quería hacer la con su hermana, pero también ella sabía que Leni no quería ayudarla en a ser su broma, ya que si ella supiera que tipo de broma sería, así sin perder el tiempo Luan le saluda a su hermana y le dice.

—¡Oh Leni! Que gusto de verte bajando, acaso alguien comenzó bajar los precios en la mall, jajaja ¿entiendes? —Le cuenta un chiste a su hermana.

—¡Oh acaso hay una rebaja hoy mismo! Por que nadie me lo dijo! Hay que buscar a Lori y decirle que nos lleve a la mall ahora mismo! —Leni muy emociona comienza a volver a salir, pero Luan la detiene.

—¡No Leni! solo fue un chiste, yo solo lo dije para alegrar el día —. Dice Luan mientras ella mantenía el agarre.

—¡Oh! —Leni se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo la comediante —. Así que no hay rebajas. —Leni baja su cabeza y pone una cara muy triste.

"Diablos, no la forma que quería empezar". Se pensaba sin misma y le suelta el agarra a su hermana.

—Oye Leni quisiera pedirte un favor. —Dice Luan poniendo sus manos atrás de sus espalda.

—¡¿Que nesecita hermanita?! —Le responde muy alegremente.

Luan pensaba en cómo ejecutar su broma, pero también le comenzaba a preucupar en que se tratara la broma, ya que ella sabía muy bien que Leni tenía un gran temor hacia las arañas, así que pensó que pegarle una araña en la espalda haría que su broma fuera algo duradero, sin pensar las cosas,

—Puedes voltearte por un momento Leni. —Dice Luan sabiendo que Leni era algo lenta y fácil de engañar.

—¡Por su puesto Luan! —Sin pensarlo Leni obedece a su hermana y se da la vuelta, en ese momento Luan aprovecha la inocencia de su hermana y le comienza a dar palmadas en la espalda, en hacer eso Leni se da la vuelta y le pregunta —. ¿Por qué las palmadas en la espalda? —Le pregunta Leni mientras que ella sintia algo en su espalda.

Luan con mucha calma le responde.

—Pues tenías algo en la espalda, así que yo intente quitartelo pero creo que aún lo sigues teniendo. —Dice Luan aguantado la risa.

Leni al intentar tocar su espalda pudo sentir algo muy raro así que le pregunta a su hermana.

—¿Que es lo que traigo? —Pregunta Leni, ya que no podía ver muy bien, ya que ella le era imposible poder ver lo que traía en su espalda.

Luan muy emociona le dice.

—Pues al parecer creo que tienes un insecto que trae 8 patas y...

 **—¡¡AAAHHHHhhhhh TENGO UNA ARAÑA EN MI ESPALDA!! QUITEMELO, QUITEMELO!! AAAHHHHhhh!!!** —Decia Leni entre gritos mientras ella intentanda sacudir su espalda, pero al parecer no podía quitárselo ya que la araña estaba muy pegada en su espalda y eso hizo que la pobre diseñadora comenzara a correr frenéticamente.

Luan no se esperaba que fuera tan fácil en poder engañar a su hermana, pero después de ver a Leni intentado sacudirse la espalda con una puerta, la comediante ahora comenzaba a reírse de ella.

Después de un tiempo, todas las hermanas Loud's comenzaron a bajar de las escaleras, mientras que las demás comenzaba a entrar en la casa, ya que ellas pudieron escuchar esos gritos y quisieron saber que estaba pasando en la sala. Cuando ellas llegaron en la sala, todas nota que Leni estaba corriendo y daban muchas vueltas mientras que intentaba sacudirse como loca, al quedar algo confundidas, escuchan varias carcajadas y todas voltean al ver quien era la que se estaba riendo, todas veía a Luan reírse basta frenética, como si fuera que ella se había reído por un buen tiempo, las demás comenzaron a preguntarle a Luan sobre que estaba pasando con Leni,

—Está bien Luan, ¿que diablos está pasando aquí? Literalmente no puedo leer mis mensajes de textos con este ruido y ¿porque Leni está gritando como loca? —Preguntando Lori algo frustrada pero después ella escuchó que le llegó un mensaje y ella checa que es.

—Si Sis, ¿por que Leni comenzó a gritar tanto? —Preguntando la rockera a su compañera de cuarto —. Apenas puedo escuchar el sonido de mi guitarra. —Dijo Luna mientras veía a Leni como ahora se sacudía mucho la espalda.

—Si Luan, por culpa de esos gritos hicieron que yo fallara en hacer un buen tiro para poder notar un gol, y lo que es peor es que la pelota cayó en el patio trasero del señor Quejon. — dijo Lynn muy enojada. ya que ella ahora había perdido otro balón.

—Aunque me gusta mucho el sufrimiento de los demás, todo tiene sus límites.

 **—¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!** —Todas se asusta cuando notaron la presencia de Lucy.

 **—¡Lucy desde cuando estás aquí!** preguntando Lynn muy sorprendida.

—Yo llege aquí al igual que ustedes llegaron de la misma forma. —dice Lucy mientras que ella suspira.

—No se lo que está pasando pero por culpa de esos gritos perdí mi concentración en hacer una buena pose para mi certamen de belleza y casi me rompo la cara, así que dime Luan, porque Leni está gritando tanto o quieres que el señor coco sufra las consecuencias —Dijo Lola con un tono muy amenazante.

—Si, a mi casi se me caen una pieza muy pesaba cuando estaba reparando la vanzilla. —Dice Lana algo molesta, ya que casi la quedaba aplastada.

-Si unidad mayor, esos sonidos tan perturbadores hicieron que casi se me callara los frasco que contiene varios typos de químicos muy inestable, sin tan solo uno hubiera caído al suelo, esta casa explotaría en mil pedazo —Decia Lisa mientras ella sostenía Lily en sus brazos —. Ademas la unidad infante se despertó del susto por escuchar esos horribles gritos.

—¡Poo-poo! —Dijo Lily muy enojada, ya que ella estaba teniendo una siesta, pero por los gritos que hacía en la casa, ella se despertó de muy mal humor.

Luan dejo de reírse al escuchar las quejas de sus hermanas, así que ella les explicaba todo lo qué pasó, pero no les dijo toda la verdadera, ya que si ella les dice la verdad sobre su intención a sus hermanas, posiblemente sus hermanas le comenzaría a enojarse mucho con ella. Algunas de sus hermanas comenzaban a reírse de Leni, al ver como ella comenzaba dar vueltas como si la diseñadora fuera un perro, al intentando atrapar su cola, mientras que pocas de sus hermanas comenzaron ahora enojarse con Luan.

—No Cool Sis. —Luna con su acento británico, comenzaba ponerse muy decepcionada de su compañera de cuarto.

—Si Luan, tú sabes muy bien que Leni no le gusta mucho las arañas. —Lana se ponía de brazos cruzados.

Lori apenas iba decir algo pero al escuchar una notificación un su celular, ella supo de inmediato a checar que le había llegó un nuevo mensaje de parte de Bobby, sin pensarlo dos veces Lori perdió interés por la situación que la estaba pasando a su compañera de cuarto y comienza ahora a contestarle los mensaje de texto que Bobby le había mandado.

—Ahí vamos chicas, solo fue una pequeña broma. —decía Luan a sus hermanas que su broma era algo inofensivo —. Ya pronto ella se cansara y después se olvidara de todo así como si nada. —Luan algo calmada mientras mira como Leni aún seguía corriendo.

Las chicas al ver a Leni como ella comenzaba ahora en hacer varias acrobacias y hacia movimientos muy raros, eso hizo que el resto de sus hermanas comenzaba ahora a reírse de ella.

Pasaron ya varias horas y las chicas ahora estaba en el patio trasero, disfrutando del entretenimiento viendo como su hermana ahora comenzaba a correr como loca, pero después las chicas se dan cuanta de la hora que era, algunas de sus hermanas estaba algo imprrsionadas, mientras que las demás comenzaba a sentir culpa por no poder parar las cosas y lo peor era que ellas podían escuchar los llantos de su hermana pidiendo ayuda, suplicando que todo esto parara, las chicas querían hacer algo pero por una razón no podían, pero al momento de que una de ellas tenía el valor de poder hablar, escucharon que alguien comenzó a salir en la puerta trasera de la casa, al ver quien era notaron que era su hermano Lincoln.

Lincoln al salir de la casa mira como su hermana Leni comenzaba a bar gritos mientras que ella estaba sacudiendo mucho la espalda, también nota que todas sus hermanas estaba todas reunidas, así que se les acerca a su hermanas y les preguntas.

—Oye chicas ¿que le pasa a Leni? y ¿por que ella está gritando y sacudiendo mucho? —Lincoln les pregunta a sus hermanas.

Ninguna quizo responderla pregunta a Lincoln, ya que todas sabían muy bien lo que pasaría si ellas les explicara todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano. Lincoln al ver a sus hermanas muy nerviosas, el les vuelve a repetir la pregunta, pero Luan fue que le respondió y una vez que ella le dio detalles, Lincoln cambio su cara de prucupacion a una bien enajado.

 **—!!Acaso están locas!! Ustedes saben muy bien que Leni tiene fobia con las arañas!!** —Lincoln gritando muy fuerte a sus hermanas **¡Acaso lo único que ustedes hace es reírse de ella sabiendo que todo esto le podría efectuar mucho su estado de ánimo de Leni! dime chicas crees que esto es gracioso! —** Lincoln le apunta donde esta Leni.

Todas las hermanas mira a Leni y nota que su hermana aún estaba llorando y no solo eso, también escucha las súplicas de su hermana mientras ella pedía ayude a cualquiera que le pudiera ayudar, al escuchar todo esto todas comenzaron a sentir culpa, ellas pudieron parar todo esto pero ninguna hizo nada, y esto no era la primera vez, también estaba la situación de la mala suerte en la que ninguna de ellas hizo absolutamente nada en poder ayudar a su hermano, sabiendo que todo lo que sufrió pudría haberle afectado mucho su estado de ánimo y emocional. Lincoln al ver que sus hermanas no decía nada, el comienza alejarse de su hermanas.

—Lincoln —Dicen todas en union.

Lincoln ignora a sus hermanas y el comienza ahora ayudar a Leni al quitarle la araña de goma que tenía en su espalda.

Las chicas al ver como su hermano estaba intentando ayudar a Leni a quitarle esa araña de goma de su espalda, todas comenzaron a pensar que podrían hacer ahora, si ayudar a su hermano en quitarle la araña más rápido o solo esperar que las cosas pasen, pero al pensarlo mucho ninguna tuvo respuesta para poder ayudarlo, sin más que podían hacer solo quedaron ahí paradas y esperaron que su hermano lograra poder salvar a su hermana. Cuando Lincoln por fin logró quitarle la araña de goma que tenía Leni en su espalda, el la tira muy lejos para que Leni no la viera y después el comienza a cercarse a su hermana.

—Leni ya te la quite -decia una voz muy calmada pero al mismo tiempo muy cansado.

Todas hermanas también querían acercarse a Leni, pero Lincoln volteó su cabeza y las mira con los ojos muy enojados, levanta su brazo y muestra la palma de su mano, ellas sabían que su hermano no quería que ninguna se le acercara a Leni, ya que posiblemente su hermana estaba en un estado muy delicado y no quería que Leni comenzara asustarse más de lo que ya está.

—Lin... "sniff"..ky. —Dice Leni llorando y temblado de miedo.

Todas al escuchar la voz tan rota de Leni, supieron muy bien que la broma fue demasiado para la diseñadora y ahora todas las hermanas Loud comenzaban a tener mucha culpa ahora, ellas pudieron parar todo esto, pero ninguna hizo nada, solo su hermano fue el único que si lo ayudó, así que dejaron todo a su hermano. Al ver cómo Lincoln llego con ella, el levanta sus brazos, agarra la cabeza de su hermana y lo pone en su pecho mientras el le da un cálido abrazo, después le da un beso en la cabeza de Leni mientras el comenzaba a susurra. Las demás no pudieron escuchar lo que su hermano decía, pero al ver cómo su hermano le estaba dando esos cariños a su hermana, al cual hizo que las demás hermanas comenzaran a tener algo de celos.

—Gracias...sniff... Linky —Decía Leni entre llantos.

Lincoln al ver que Leni estaba llorando y posiblemente de felicidad de que todo esto allá acabado. Después de que Leni dejó de llorar, Lincoln alza la cabeza y comienza a mirar hacia enfrente, al mirar al frente ve a todas sus hermanas ahí paradas con una expresión bastante triste al igual de culpa que tenía. Todas las hermanas quedaron algo asustadas al ver el rostro de su hermano, odio y decepción, era lo único que el podía mostrar, ya que ahora el les comenzaba a exigir una explicación y también saber porque no hicieron nada en poder ayudar a su hermana. Lincoln espero por la explicación, pero no hubo respuesta, el albino sabía que sus hermanas no podía decir nada, y eso era lo que más odiaba de sus hermanas, " **Nada** " era lo único que eran buenas sus hermanas, haciendo nada mientras que otro sufran, y eso era lo único que realmente odiaba de ellas.

—Asi que nada, bueno... por lo menos quiero que todas ustedes se disculpen con Leni, **nadie se va de aquí hasta que todas y cada uno de ustedes se disculpen con Leni, les quedo claro.** — decía Lincoln sin alzar la voz, mientras el esperaba que todas sus hermanas se disculparan con la diseñadora y el mismo se aseguraría que nadie se iría del la sala hasta que todas sus hermanas se disculparan con Leni.

Todas las hermanas asiente sus cabezas y comenzaron a pedirle disculpas a la diseñadora.

—Lo siento Leni -Dijo Lori mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro, haciendo que el color de su sombras comenzara a mezclarse entre sus lágrimas.

—Sorry Sis. —Dice Luna mientras comenzaba a brazar a si misma.

—Lo lamentó Leni —Dijo Lynn viendo que ella misma se aguantaba en no llorar.

—*Suspira* Lamento en no poder calmar tu alma. —Dice Lucy sin mostrarle emoción pero lágrimas comenzaba a caer en su rostro.

Aparecieron las gemelas en frente de Leni, Lana se quita la gorra y comenzaba a sollozar, mientras que Lola al igual que su hermana, se quita su tiara y también empieza a sollozar.

—Lo siento mucho Leni, nunca debí reírme de ti. —Lana ahora llorada y moqueaba mucho la nariz.

—Lo lamentó tanto Leni, solo espero que no nos odies tanto —Dijo Lola llorando y abrazando a su gemela.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas unidad mayor por haberme reído innecesariamente de ti. —Dice Lisa dándole su disculpa mientras que sus gafas comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

—"Poo-poo!". —Dijo Lily ahora llorando en los brazos de Lisa.

Leni al escuchar las disculpas de sus hermanas, ella asiente su cabeza sin mirarles a frente a sus hermanas, pero aún así ella aceptaba las disculpas de casi todas sus hermanas. Una vez que cada una se disculpaba con Leni, todas y cada una de ellas comenzaba ahora a dejar la sala, pero antes de que todas se vaya a ser lo que ellas hacían, todas y cada una de ellas miraba Luan con varios ojos de decepción y de odio hacia la comediante. Luan al ser la última que quedaba en darle sus disculparse, ella se acerca a Leni y le dice.

—Lamentó mucho por hacerte hecho esa broma. —Varias lágrimas comenzaba a salir de su rostro —. Y también te prometo que esto nunca va volver a pasar, no voy a pegarte cosas raras en tu espalda de nuevo. —. Al igual que sus hermanas, ella también se disculpaba por todo lo que ella hizo.

Leni en un principio no quería aceptar las disculpas de Luan, pero al ver a su hermano con esa expresión preucapacion que ponia, sabía muy bien que su hermano no quería que todas sus hermanas siguiera sintiendo culpa, ya que eso las podría afectarles mucho su estado de ánimo, sin más option.

—Está bien Luan, te perdono... pero solo si realmente cumples con tu promesa de que nunca jamás volverás a pegarme cosas raras en mi espalda -Dice Leni con un tono algo enojada.

Luan al escuchar que su hermana le había perdonado, asiente su cabeza y acepta la condicion de que nunca mas pegaria cosas raras en la espalda de su hermana. Una vez ya arreglado las Luan intenta acercarse a su hermana y darle un abrazo a Leni, pero al ver que Leni comenzaba a temblar, Lincoln detiene a la comediante y le dice.

—Luan te pido que des algo de tiempo para que Leni pueda calmarse un poco, así que por favor nos puedes dejar a solas en la sala mientras que yo intento calmar las cosas. —Dijo El albino mientras que el comenzaba a caricias la cabeza de su hermana, intentando poder calmar sus nervios.

Luan entendió lo que le dijo su hermano, así que ella asiente su cabeza y se va con las demás hermanas aún con la sensación del culpa que traía, pero en vez de subirse las escaleras o salir por la casa, ella solo entra en el cuarto del comedor y ahí se queda escondida, y después la comediante comienza a escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la sala.

Después de que la sala ahora estaba en silencio, Luan intentó asomarse y ver lo que estaba pasando mientras que ella escucha todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala, Luan escucha la voz de Leni y comienza a poner atención todo lo que ella decía.

—Enserio Linky gracias por ayudarme. —Se limpia sus lágrimas con sus brazos —. Lo siento Linky. —Leni muy apenada se tapa la cara con sus manos.

Lincoln al notar su camisa llena de lágrimas y con algo de mucosidad, el solo sacude la cabeza y le dice.

—No te preucupes por eso Leni, lo que más importa ahora es que ya no estes triste. —Le agarra las manos de leni y las mueve aún lado, viéndole ahora mismo el rostro de su hermana —. Ya que no me gustes ver a mis hermanas así de triste, especialmente a mi hermana mas dulce y especial que traigo. —suelta las manos de Leni, después se levanta y le da la mano para ayudar a su hermana en poder levantarse.

Luan al escuchar todo lo que dijo su hermano, ella ahora comenzaba a ponerse celosa de su hermana al escuchar que su hermano le dice a Leni que ella era la más dulce y especial que el tenía. _"Por que siento estos celos"_. pensaba Luan mientras veía lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala.

Leni toma la mano de su hermano y le ayuda a levantarse. Una vez parados ambos, Leni decide preguntarle algo a su hermano.

—Linky tengo una pregunta y espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿por que te demoraste mucho en poder ayudarme, si sabias que yo estaba en problemas? —Preguntando Leni

—Bueno Leni, la razón por la que me tardé en ayudarte, era por que hace 40 minutos, yo llegue a la casa después de que yo anduve afuera con Clyde en su casa. —Dise Lincoln mientras intenta a quitarse la camisa mojada.

Luan comienza a sonrojar al ver como su hermano se quitaba la camisa que el traía, ahora sabía porque su hermano no estaba en la casa, ella recordó que su madre le había dicho que su hermano no estaría en la casa por un tiempo, ahora que la comediante sabía la razón por la que su hermano no estaba en la casa, ella siguió escuchado mientras intentaba asomarse aún más la puerta, Luan podía ver el torso de su hermano y nota que su trozo estaba comenzaba a formar algo de músculo, pero después de seguir mirandolo, su sonrojo ahora se había desvaneció, ya que la comediante podía notar que su hermano tenía unas horribles cicatrices que tenía en todo su trozo, Luan dejó de mirar a Lincoln y después comenzaba abrazar su propio abrazos, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro, Luan recordaba que fueron ellas que le dieron esas horrible cicatrices a su pobre hermanito, la vieja culpa del pasado volvie en ella, lo único que ella podía decir ahora era. "Lo siento mucho Lincoln". susurraba mientras ella caia en el suelo llorando entre sus brazos. Luego de un tiempo Luan dejó de llorar y se levanta del suelo, luego ella vuelve a somar la puerta y mira lo qué pasa en la sala.

—Ya ya Leni, ya pasó todo. —Le acaricia las manos a su hermana —. Yo realmente lamentó mucho en no poder quitarte esa araña lo más rápido posible. —el mira hacia arriba donde está la cara de Leni —. Se que debiste sentir mucho terror, aún si esa araña era solo de goma, yo se que todo eso te aterra y por eso me disculpo por no ser lo suficientemente rápido. —el albino le suelta las manos de La deseñadora.

Luan ahora se sentía mucho peor al escuchar todo lo que dijo Lincoln a su hermana, ella se aprovechó de la inocencia de Leni; la hizo sufrir, la torturó y la humilló, todo eso solo por una broma que parecía algo inofensivo, pero ella sabía que su broma pobria afectarla tanto, pero no se lo esperaba que fuera demasiado como para trauma aún más a su hermana.

—Linky no tienes que disculparte, con tan solo ayudarme es todo lo que yo necesito, realmente fuisteis mi héroe. —Leni comienza abrazar aún más a su hermano.

Luan mirara como Leni tenía bien abrazado a su hermano muy cerca de su pechos, la sensación de celos que tenía la comediante comenzaba a regresar de nuevo. _"Esta sensación porque siento estos celos, ¿acaso yo estoy celosa de Leni?_. pensaba Luan mientras ella se aguanta esa sensación que tenía en su pecho. Por un tiempo Leni dejó de abrazar a su hermano y le comenzó a preguntarlo una cosa más

—¿Porque no te reíste como las demás? ¿Tu siempre a te reís de los chistes y bromas que hacías Luan? —Pregunto Leni esperando saber por qué su hermano no le dio gracias el sufrimiento que ella hacía.

Lincoln al sentir que su hermana lo había soltado, el comienza agarra fuertes respiros mientras checaba su espalda si no se había roto un hueso, después el escuchó la pregunta que le dijo su hermana y el le responde

—Pues es cierto que yo siempre me rio de los chistes y las bromas que hacen Luan, pero cuando son cosas que hacen sufrir la gente pues eso no me dan gracias y yo lo sé por experiencia, ya que yo también me hacia daño a mi mismo, solo para que la gente pudiera reírse de mi dolor, al principio pensé que era divertido, pero te das cuenta que no solo te haces daño a ti mismo, si no que también sientes que las personas solo se ríen de ti solo porque piensa que no eres especial y que solo lo haces para agarra la atención de los demás. —Lincoln ahora comienza a estirarse y esperando que sus espalda estuviera en buenas condiciones —. Es por eso que no me reí de ti cuando estabas en problemas, ya que no me gusto la forma que te hicieron y por eso yo estaba muy molesto con todas ellas, incluso Luan sabían que tu tenías problemas con las arañas y aún así ni eso les importo en hacerte esa horrible broma, por eso les exigí que jamás te volvieran hacer nada contigo y si algo así volviera a pasar, pues no se que les are, pero me asegurare que entiendan el mensaje. —termina de hablar mientras agarra algo y después lo arroja al bote de basura.

Luan ya no podía seguir escuchando todo esto, se sintia peor que antes, ya nisiquiera sabía si sus bromas hacía reír a la gente o solo hacía grita de dolor ya que su hermano sabía lo que ella hacía, buscando algo de atención y también desquitarse de los demás con sus bromas.

—Linky realmente eres el mejor hermanito que tengo, aveces pienso que tu debería de ser el hermano mayor, ya que tu siempre actual muy maduro y mostrando mucho autoridad como si tu realmente fueras nuestro padre jejeje -Dice Leni mientras se le acerca a su hermano, se pone en rodillas y le da un beso en la frente de su hermano.

—Leni me vas hacer sonrojar. —Lincoln comienza a sonrojar por los alagos que su hermana decía —. Pero lo que te dije antes sobre que la gente lo hace para tener la atención, es algo que Luan intenta hacer, se que aveces sus chiste no son tan buenos y sus bromas llegan a pasar un poco, por eso aveces yo me río porque se que ella quedaría muy desanimada si nadie se ríe de su comedia y por eso aveces pretendo en reír de todo lo que ella hace, bueno enexcepción de las bromas que dañan o hacen gritar a la gente, ya que no me gusta que las bromas solo sean usadas para hacer sufrir a la gente y se que Luan no lo hase apropósito, ella no sabe las consecuencia que lleva, pero yo se que se dará cuenta y también se que su comedia mejorará por El Paso de tiempo, es por eso que yo quiero apoyarla en todo y también poder ayudarla en medir su bromas.

Luan al escuchar todo su corazón comenzó a partirse en pedazos, su hermano, la persona a la que le apoyaba con todo, la única persona que siempre se reía de toda sus comendia y también la razón por la que ella descubría su talento, descubre que todo ese tiempo su hermano estaba fingiendo, fingía en reírse de sus chistes, fingía en mostrar una sonrisa, el fingía todo, solo para poder satisfacer los caprichos de una comediante al que no podía hacer reír a la gente, Luan comenzaba a dudar y también pensaba que escuchó mal todo lo que había escuchado, Luan volvió a checar una vez más, mientras que varias lágrimas comenzara a caer en su rostro.

-Ay Linky es por eso que te quiero mucho —Lo abraza y hace unos giros junto con el -siempre pones a nosotras primero envés de ti mismo y eso que te digo que tu beberías de ser el hermano mayor, tú serías mejor que Lori ya que ella no es muy buena hacien el trabajo de la hermana mayor y hasta me alegra que ella se va ir muy proto de aquí así ya no tendremos que aguantar más sus órdenes y por fin tendremos mucha paz —decia con mucha alegría.

Lincoln al escuachar lo que dijo Leni, el Albino comenzó a preocuparse

—¡Leni no digas eso! Lori no es una mala hermana, se muy bien que ella intenta poner orden en esta casa, se que aveces Lori puede llegar ser algo estricta o gruñona pero no es una mala hermana, promete que jamás dirás esas cosas a... —Lincoln no podo terminar de hablar ya que Leni lo interrumpe.

—¡Linky ya que estás aquí! me podrías ayudarme a probar unos cuantos diseños que hice! ya que como tu no estaban la casa, me preguntaba si me ayudarías a probarlos por mi. —Leni le da eso cariñosos ojos.

—¡Pues claro! si eso te hace sentir feliz, pues con gusto lo hago, pero primero quiero que me prome... —una vez más fue interrumpido por su hermana.

—¡Gracias Linky! Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! —Leni se lo lleva a cargando hasta llevarlo a su cuarto.

Luan al ver que Leni comenzaba a correr hacia las escaleras llevándose a su hermano con sigo, ella dejó de asomarse y espero que sus hermanos lograran llegar a su cuarto. Después de un tiempo en silencio, Luan sale de cuarto del comedor mientras que ella aún seguia llorando por descubrí la verdad que su hermano le estaba ocultando.

—... Lin...sniff...coln por que.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Luan aún recuerda lo que ella había escuchado en ese día, que su hermano siempre pretendió o fingía estar siempre alegre sobre su comedia, ella aún no sabe si Lincoln seguía pretendiendo o no, pero después de lo qué pasó en esta mañana, ya todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la broma que le hizo a su hermano donde el caño de la bañera era prueba de ello, ella pudo notar que su hermano solo se reía de su broma en vez de enojarse con ella por haberle hecho esa broma tan dolorosas que hasta sangre le salia de sus brazos y aún así, el solo se reír sin siquiera mostrar una señal de enojo hacia la comediante, pero aún le comenzaba preguntarse. ¿Por qué tan amable con ella? ¿Por que gastar tanto por ella? ¿Por que su hermano era tan bueno con ella? Si ella le causo tanto dolor y aún así, el le da ese amor que ella no merece tener.

—¡Y no solo esto Bobby! —dice Lori aún más enojada.

Luan despierta de sus pensamientos al recordar que Lori aún le seguía gritándole sobre las cosa que ella había hecho, cuando ella hacía su comedia.

—¡También está esa estupida tradicion del día de las bromas! y Dios si estuvieras en mis zapatos, sabrías las cosas que ella haría en ese día! —Lori mira Luan ahora con esos ojos muy furiosos que tenia —. Pero yo se por que lo hace, solo lo haces para así poder agarra atención de los demás haciendo sufrir a otros mientras que las víctimas se vuelve el centro de burlas, y apuesto que no lo haces para hacer reír a la gente, tu solo lo haces para poder sacar el estrés que tienes, o acaso se te olvido lo que le hiciste a Lincoln cuando le llamaste a Ronnie solo para que el pudiera salirse de su cuarto y así poder descargarte toda esa frustración que tenías hacía el.

—¡Lori ya es suficiente! —dijo Leni al intentar parar con todo esto.

—¡No!, acaso se te olvido lo que ella hizo a nuestro hermano cuando le hizo esa horrible broma hace unos cuantos mes..

 **—"¡¡LORI!!"** no te atrevas a decirlo, juramos jamás recordarle ese horrible día! acaso quieres qu...

 **—¡¡NO ME CALLES LENI!! ELLA TIENE QUE SABER ESTO! QUE SUS COMEDIA NO SON MÁS QUE UN TALENTO MALGASTADO! ELLA PODÍA ENCONTRAR MEJORES TALENTOS COMO LA VEZ QUE ELLA SE HIZO DE ABOGADA O DE CHEF INCLUSO PODÍA APRENDER MÚLTIPLES IDIOMAS! ESOS SI SON TALENTOS! LUAN SOLO ES UNA TONTA NIÑA MALCRIADA QUE SOLO SE HACE PASAR POR UNA PAYASA A LA CUAL ELLA JAMÁS HARA REÍR NUNCA A...**

 **—¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE !!!**

Lori se asusto por el grito que dio Luan. Leni también se asustó al escuchar ese fuere grito que hasta superó la de Lori. Bobby se mantuvo muy firme en tener el volante mientras el se concertaba en no distraerse por la conversación que estaba pasando sin que el perdiera la vista enfrente. Luan ya no podía más con todo esto, así que ella le dice.

—Tiene razón Lori. —lágrimas comenzaba a salirse de sus ojos —. Todo lo que hice, tienes toda la razón... sniff, yo... yo solo quería hacerles reír... nunca hacerlos sufrir, pero tienes bastante razón para poder odiarme, ya que es cierto que yo me desahogo con ustedes, haciendo varías tipos de bromas como para poder desquitarme de ese estrés que traigo. —Luan comenzaba a llorar mientras ella miraba hacia la diseñadora —. Leni hermana, realmente lo siento mucho por ese día... "sniff" te aproveche de ti... solo para poder desquitarme con ese estrés que tenía y por eso te he usado para poder desaguarme... solo para poder reírme sin siquiera saber el baño que yo podría haberte provocado. —Luan mira a Lori —. También te pido disculpas por ser una payasa que jamás hizo reír y solo hizo... solo h-hizo. —Luan ahora comenzaba a llorar.

Lori al ver lo que hizo, ella intentaba consolarla pero.

—Lori ya llegamos a la escuela de Luan. —Dice Bobby avisando a su novia.

Luan al escuchar lo que dijo Bobby, ella agarra sus cosas y abre la puerta de vanzilla, ella sale corriendo y se fue directo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—¡Luan! espera. —Dice Leni intentando llamarle a su hermana.

Luan siguia corriendo en los pasillos mietras ella seguía llorando mucho,

—¡Oye Luan cómo está... —la chica no pudo terminar en saludar a su amiga, ya que veía que Luan estaba corriendo.

—¡Oye Luan qué hay su..

—¡Oye Luan te sucede algo..

—¡Amiga puedes contar un chist...

Luan ignoraba a la gente en los pasillos y solo seguía corriendo.

—Después le dije que —el chico emo nota que una chica corría frenéticamente en su dirección, pero después ella solo siguió corriendo dejando a un grupo de emos muy indecisos.

—Oye, acaso no era esa la mimo que dio tu fiesta de cumpleaños —Dijo el joven emo.

—Si creo que era ella, ¿acaso algo le habrá pasado? —Preguntando una chica emo.

Luego de que el grupo comenzaba a hablar sobre la mimo, una chica alta y delgada, comenzó a cerra su casillero, todos comenzaron a ver a su amiga, al ver que ella tenía La piel pálida con cabello negro bastante largo que hasta alcanza cintura, también tenía pecas en su cara, ella usaba una camiseta de color celeste con mangas largas con rayas blancas y negras, una falda azul oscuro con estampado de cuadros, botas grises oscuras y un jersey púrpura alrededor de la cintura.

—Que piensa de ella Maggie. —le pregunta el emo mientras que todos comenzaba a caminar en grupo.

Maggie ve desde lejos a la comediante que ella le había dado el mejor cumpleaños de todos, aún corriendo sin parar en los pasillos, Maggie formaba una sonrisa y le dice,

—Creo que nuestra mima podría de asearnos de ayuda. —Diciendo eso mientras ella mira el reloj. _"35 minutos para que empieza las clases"_. Pensando si misma mientras ella caminada con su grupo, sabiendo que cosa podría salirse algo interesantes.


	13. La Buena y La Mala

**La Buena y La Mala**

Cuando Luan dejó la Vanzilla, Leni intenta ir tras ella pero Lori la detiene.

 **—¡Lori suéltame!** —Leni intenta safarze de su agarre.

—Leni Literalmente no hay tiempo para ir tras ella. — Lori logra ponerla adentro de la Van y le cierra la puerta.

Leni intenta volver abrir la puerta pero por una razón no podía abrirla. Bobby al ver a Lori le puso el seguro a la puerta para que su hermana no pudiera salir, supo de inmediato que la pobre de Leni no podrá lograr abrir la puerta, ya que al saber que Leni era algo lenta, ella le tomaría un tiempo en darse cuenta que tan solo necesitaba levantar el seguro que estaba cerca de la ventana.

—Lori —Bobby intenta hablar con ella, pero Lori con su voz muy autoritaria le dice a Bobby.

—¡Es hora de irnos! —Sin mirarle a el, Lori comienza suspirar de frustración por las cosas que había pasado.

Bobby quería hablar con Lori pero al parecer no tendría caso en alegar con ella, especialmente sabiendo que si el intentaba en hacer algo para calmar las cosas, posiblemente no saldría vivo de un Armageddon muy mortal entre las dos hermanas, así que sin más opción el comienza acelerar la vanzilla y después prosigue con su última parada hacia su escuela.

—Por que Lori —dice Leni muy enojada. —Por que eres así con todos nosotros, acaso eso es lo que realmente piensas en esa cabeza en la que tienes. —Apretaba fuertemente sus puños y luego mira fijamente a su hermana -m—. Acaso eso es la forma de calmar las cosas, gritándonos, insultándonos, restregándolo todo en nuestras caras sabiendo que tus palabras pueden herir nuestros sentimientos, nunca debiste Lori... nunca debiste gritarle así a Luan, no así. Leni comemzo al calmarse un poco, pero después ella se voltea y mira a latino con una expresión muy preocupante —. Bobby —dice Leni ahora con la cabeza baja —. Realmente quisiera saber como tu puedes estar tan enamorado de alguien tan cruel como Lori. —le dice con palabras muy frías que hasta Bobby y Lori sintieron al escuchar esas palabras de una persona como Leni.

Bobby ahora comenzaba a tener miedo, el conocía muy bien a Leni al igual que el resto de las hermanas de Lori, pero esto era diferente, y al ver a Lori esperando que ella dijiera algo, supo de inmediato que Lori también tenía la misma cara de sorprendida al igual de asustada como la que el tenía. El latino toma varios respiros y comienza a frenar la Vanzila al llegar a un semáforo que tenía la luz roja, Bobby al mirar el espejo retrovisor, mira como Leni todavía tenía la cabeza baja.

—P-Pues por su puesto que yo amo a Lori con todo mi corazón, se que aveces nos peleamos por varias cosas pero... —Bobby mira a Lori y el comienza a sonreír —. Pero siempre encontramos una manera de solucionar las cosas juntos y es por eso que estamos muy unidos que nunca, eso siempre fue nuestra relación al la cual duro por mucho tiempo. —Bobby al ver que el semáforo ahora cambio a verde, el latino comenzó acelerar y después el siguió con su camino.

Lori estaba feliz al saber que Bobby la amaba aun sabiendo que su romance con el no fuera algo buena, pero por los pasos de los meses su relación comenzó a crecer aún más haciendo que este amor fuera...

—¿Y esas peleas tenía algo que ver con mi hermanito Linky? —Leni ahora le preguntaba a Bobby haciendo que los pensamientos de Lori fueran interrumpidas por esa pregunta.

Bobby quedo completamente helado por la pregunta que le hizo Leni.

—¡¿Q-que quieres decir Leni?! —Preguntando Bobby algo nervioso por la pregunta.

—Por lo que escuche, dijistes que tú y Lori siempre se peleaba. —Leni comenzaba a forma una sonrisa bastante maliciada —. Sabes Bobby, cada vez que Lori llegaba de la casa llorando por que siempre dice que tu rompiste con ella, y cada vez que tú siempre la cortas con ella, Lori busca a mi hermanito y...

—¡Eso no fue lo qué realmente pasó! —Lori interrumpe a su hermana.

—¿Y que fue lo qué realmente pasó Lori? -Preguntando Leni sin mirarle a su hermana mayor.

-P-pues yo sola me iba a mi cuarto y...

—Y después me gritas, luego me sacas del nuestro cuarto sin siquiera preguntarme he porque. —Leni le termina la frase y después vuelve a mirar a Bobby y esperada por su respuesta —. Bobby respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿todas sus peleas siempre son ocasionadas por mi hermanito? —Le pregunta Leni ahora con un tono más serio.

 _"Hay Dios Mio que voy hacer"._ Pensando Bobby al escuchar lo que le dijo Leni, así que sin poder tener más opción el solo asiente su cabeza mientras que el siguia mirando al frente de la calle.

Lori pudo notar como Bobby comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso por la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana. Leni al ver que Bobby asiente la cabeza, ella vuelve a mirar a Lori pero ahora con una mirada muy fría.

—Y aún así tu siguiese queriendo mucho a Lori, aún cuando ella dijo esas horrible palabras a Luan, ¿todavía quieres seguí saliendo con ella?

—¡¿A que quieres llegar Leni? —Preguntando Lori sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo su hermana.

Leni ahora comenzaba a sonreír a saber que ella tenía a Lori donde la quería.

—Solo digo que Bobby merece a alguien más y para serte sincera, yo pienso que Carol es la mejor opción. —Dice Leni con un tono algo burlosa.

—¡¿Que tienen que ver ella con todo esto?! —Preguntando Lori ahora con tono muy molesta, al escuachar el nombre de su peor enemiga.

—Pues Carol, es muy buena, linda, muy amable, considerada, respetada, tiene muchos amigos, incluso es mucho mejor que tu en todos lo que tú haces. —Leni comienza a reírse un poco.

—No quisiera interrumpirlas chicas pero... —Bobby no pudo terminar ya que Lori le comienza a responder.

—¡Ok ya entendí! no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero al menos yo no soy una tonta! Literalmente no se que te está pasando pero no me voy a dejar que me digas esas cosas en frente de Bobby y te salgas con la tuya. —Lori comenzaba a responderle con amenazas a su hermana.

—¡Pues por mi esta bien! Ya como quiera tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y espero que cuando llegamos a la casa no quiero que des excusas en no poder ir! —Leni también la amenaza con el mismo tono de voz como la que usaba su hermana.

—Aaa... chicas —Dice Bobby muy asustado al ver que su mayor tener se acababa de cumplir.

 **—¡¡QUE!!** —Gritan ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Bobby comenzó a cubrírse la cara ya que la última vez que el intento hacer algo para poder detener una pelea que estaba relacionada con ellas dos, era cuando el y Lincoln intentaron lo posible en poder parar con la locura del protocolo de hermanas en la que todas las hermanas Loud habían creado para poder arreglar sus problemas a solas, en la cual ocurrió hace varios meses atrás, y si que ellos no salieron muy vivos después de eso.

Las chicas al mirar al frente nota que finalmente había llegado a la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods, la escuela donde Lori, Leni y Bobby asisten en ella.

Después de que las hermanas decidieron dejar la pelear "por ahora", ambas agarran sus cosas y después comienza a salir de la Vanzilla. Lori azota la puerta con mucha fuerzas, mientras que Leni sola la cierra con cuidado y después ella va a la puerta donde Lori azota la puerta, y le da unas cuantas palmadas a la pierta, también decia cosas como que ella lo siente tanto en que Lori le tuvo que azotarle tan fuerte a la pobre Van. Por otro parte Bobby también agarra sus cosas y sale de la Vanzilla, pero en ves de cerrar la puerta con llave, el lo dejo abierta ya que el sabía que Lincoln y Lynn pasaría por aquí a recoger sus cosas, también el nota que en la parte más atrás de la Van había varias cosas escondidas.

Lori intenta adelantarse un poco ya que ella no quería seguir peleando con Leni y porque ella necesitaba algo de aire fresco, cuando Lori intenta salir del estacionamiento, ella nota un vehículo muy familiar, al hacercarse a ese vehículo, nota que era misma furgoneta en la que Luna y sus amigas de banda anduvieron en ella.

 _"Al menos tú tuviste un mejor día ¿cierto?"_ —Pensaba Lori al recordar que su hermana Luna, fue la primera en irse de la casa, pero después mira otra vez la furgoneta y comienza a preguntarse. _¿De donde habrás sacado todo ese dinero para poder rental algo así? ¿acaso tu ya tenías todo planeado? ¿Por que lo haces Linky?_ Lori quedo atónita al decir el sobrenombre de su hermano. "Linky", _¿cuando fue la última que te dije ese nombre?_ ". Lori dejo de mirar la furgoneta y comienza salirse del estacionamiento.

 **Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de la escuela...**

Leni al terminar de consolar la Vanzila nota que su hermana Lori ya no estaba en el estacionamiento, así que ella decide preguntarle a Bobby si el pudiera acompañarla a caminar hacia la escuela.

Bobby al terminar con sus cosas, el saca su celular y intenta buscar a alguien en su lista de amigos, después comienza a textear al alguien.

 **Ok hermano todo listo, las puertas de Vanzilla están abiertas y Lori no sospecha absolutamente nada, pero creo que ahora vamos a tener un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes, yo pensaré en algo para distraer a Lori.**

Bobby al terminar de textear, el se prepara para marcharse hasta que alguien lo llama por su nombre.

-¡BOBBY! —Leni alzando la voz muy alegremente.

 **—¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHhhh!!!** —Bobby salta del susto al escuchar la voz de Leni —. **SANTOS CIELOS LENI! Ya te parece a tu hermana Lucy en aparecer de la nada!** —Dijo Bobby al intentar recuperar el aliento por el gran susto que tuvo.

—P-perdon... Sniff no fue mi intención asustarte... Sniff. —Leni comenzaba a sollozar por el regaño que le estaba dando.

Unos cuantos estudiantes vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo y unos cuantos le comenzaron a susurrarles entre ellos.

—Valla puedes creerlo.

—Si nunca pensé que Santiago fuera a gritarle a la pobre de Leni.

—Pobre Leni.

—Y yo que pensaba que Bobby era un caballero pero creo que me equivoqué.

Bobby al ver que unos cuanto estudiantes y posiblemente amigos de el comenzaban a mirarle con varios ojos y caras de decepción al ver que el latino le acabara de alzar la voz a la chica más inocente de toda la escuela.

 _"¡Hay no por que a mi!"_. Bobby Llorando internamente por todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

 **Mientras tanto adentro de la escuela...**

Lori estaba en su casillero pensando en lo que va ser en su día. "Literalmente no se que hacer, todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo está saliendo fuera control; Lincoln comienza actuar como el hermano perfecto, Bobby está comenzando a ocultarme cosas, Leni no está actuando como Leni y ahora yo estoy actuando como la mala de esta historia". Lori cierra el casillero pero al momento de que ella comenzara a marcharse alguien le toma por los hombros.

—¡Wow Lori! Apaga esas emociones que tienes amiga! —Dice una pelirroja alta y delgada, que llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas con rayas verdes.

—¡Becky! ¿Desde cuánto estás aquí?! —Sorprendida por la aparición de la pelirroja amante de las fiestas.

—No hace mucho, pero cielos Lori qué pasó contigo, te ves bastante decaída, o acaso Bobby se le olvido de tu aniversario. Realmente te dije que el se le iba olvidar. —Comenta la pelirroja.

—No es eso Becky, y Bobby si lo recordó, pero no de la manera en la que yo esperaba. —La rubia muy desanimada al recordar lo qué había pasado.

—*Suspira* Realmente necesita relajarte un poco, ¡apostaría que tu hermano tendría un grandioso plan para hacerte sentir mejor! —Exclama Becky intentando animar a su amiga.

Lori ya no quería seguir con la conversación, ya que al mencionar a su hermano, la rubia comenzaba a pensar sobre toda las cosas que su hermano había hecho para poder animarla y también en ayudarla a resolver con todo sus problemas que ella tenía.

—Literalmente no hay tiempo para esto Becky, ademas recuerda que tenemos examen en el tercer período, así que por ahora necesito tener la menta clara para poder pasar el examen y tu también beberías de hacerlo. —Lori le dice a Becky con un tono muy poco cansada, ya que realmente quería terminar con la conversación y también necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Becky se puso algo fastidiada pero era entendible que algunas veces su amiga podría no ser tan alocada como ella pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo era entendible que los exámenes de hoy sería algo para poder determina que colegio le podría tomar, ya que esto era el último semestre de la escuela y ya con varios meses en poder graduarse, eso haría pensar en que todo esto podría acabar muy pronto.

Lori intenta marcharse he irse a la cafetería a ver si podría encontrarse con Bobby y también espera que no se topara con Leni, pero al momento de poder dar llegar a las puertas de la cafetería, Lori se choca con alguien y después ella cae al suelo con todos sus cosas que ella llevaba con sigo.

 **—¡Oye mira donde te fijas!** —Lori le grita a la persona en la que se cruzó, pero al momento de ver a esa persona, de inmediato reconoció quien era a la que se tropezó con ella y también deseando que fuera Leni a la que tuviera que chocar, en vez de esa persona a la que traía enfrente de ella.

—¡Lo siente mucho! déjame ayudarte a recoger tus cosas. —La persona se levanta he intenta recoger las cosas tiradas pero Lori agarra de la muñeca a esa persona, y con una miraba bastante fría y amenazante y le dice con mucho odio.

—Ni lo intentes Carol, yo puedo sola —Lori le suelta la muñeca y comienza a recoger sus cosas.

—L-lo siento Lori, yo solo quería ayudarte y también dis-

—No digas nada. —Lori termino de recoger sus cosas, luego se levante y comienza a entrar en la cafetería sin si quiera mirar atrás a Carol.

Carol solo baja su cabeza mientras una lágrima se le comenzaba a caer en su mejilla, ya que al ver como Lori aún le sigue teniendo ese gran rencor que tenía hacia ella.

—Realmente quiero pedirte perdón Lori. —Susurra Carol mientras ella comienza a recoger sus cosas y se marcha del lugar.

Lori al entrar en la cafeteria mira a Bobby que estaba sentado en una mesa muy alejada de los demás estudiantes. Lori comienza acercarse a el y le comienza a llamarle su atención.

—¡¿Bobby?! —Lori exclama algo alegre pero al notar a latino con esa mirada tan decaída, se da cuenta de que algo malo debió haber ocurrido con su novio.

Bobby al escuchar la voz de Lori, el comenzó ponerse nervioso y empieza a cubrirse la cara con sus manos.

 **—¡Lo que te digiero ellos es mentira!** —Bobby intento de inmediato en aclarar las cosos y esperaba que Lori entendiera lo qué pasó.

Lori algo confuso se sienta a lado de su novio y le comienza preguntar que estaba pasando y por que estaba tan nervioso. Bobby se calma al saber que Lori no sabía sobre las cosas que estaba pasando ahora mismo, así que el tenia que explicarle todo a su novia las cosas que había ocurrió en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Después de 15 minutos, Bobby ahora esperaba si Lori le creyeses lo qué pasó y si no, pues el ya estaba preparado para recibir cualquier castigo por su horrible acto que le hizo a su hermana. Lori al ver a Bobby como se prepara para lo que ella le pueda hacer, ella solo gira sus ojos y le dice.

—Literalmente no tienes que preocuparte Bobby, además no se porque tuviste que humillarte tanto por ella, tan solo la hubieras dejado ahí y posiblemente sus amigas le podría haberle ayudado en poder llevarla a la escuela. -Dice Lori con un tono muy calmada.

—Lose Lori, pero es Leni al la que estamos hablando, además yo no podría dejarla ahí si que nadie se aprovechará de ella —Bobby mira como varios estudiantes le mira aún con esos ojos muy enojados.

—¡Vaya! ¿tan malo fue todo esto? —pregunta Lori viendo como mucha gente aún le seguía mirando a su pobre novi0.

—*Suspira* Ni que lo digas amor, ¡Oye Lori! has visto a Luna, me encontré la furgoneta en la que ella iba y me preguntaba si ella junto con sus amigas lograron llegar bien a la escuela —Preguntando Bobby intentando cambiar el tema sobre ese asunto que el traía.

—No Bobby, todavía no le he visto y yo pienso que Luna están bien, conozco muy bien a Chuck y Literalmente el hace un buen trabajo en cuidar muy bien a Luna, dudo que mi hermano haría algo con ella, ya que Lincoln y Luna están volviendo a reconstruir su gran lazo de amistad después de lo qué pasó hace meses atrás.

Bobby al escuchar eso último, el latino comenzaba a recordar esos malos moments que su pequeño hermano tuve que pasar, lo bueno es que las cosas se pudieron solucionar pero aún así.

—¡Oye Bobby! ¿no notaste algo raro en Leni cierto? —Preguntando Lori mientras ella mira los alrededores.

—Al principio no pero... —Bobby ahora comienza recordar las cosas que había pasado esta mañana, en como Leni actuaba de una manera al que el joven latino lo consideraría como algo normal —. Pero he notado que pocas veces Leni no a sido como... ya sabes como Leni. —Bobby le responde Lori esperando saber porque la pregunta.

—Así que no soy la única. —Lori dejo de seguir mirando los alrededores —. Normalmente Leni se le olvida las cosas en cuestión de segundos, pero por una razón ella sigue recordando las cosas qué pasa. —Lori comienza ahora a preocuparse.

—Pues eso es bueno ¿no? —pregunta Bobby algo confundido por la forma en la que Lori comenzaba a preocuparse pero no de la forma en la que uno se preocupa por los demás.

—Pues no lo se Bobby. —Lori comienza a suspirar —. Leni no es la más lista y a veces llega a ser algo lenta, pero hay ocasiones en la que Leni muestra algo de inteligencia, incluso podrías resolver un problema en la que Lisa no pueda solucionar, Leni siempre logra tener buenas sugerencias, pero aveces llega a olvidar del tema en la que esta pasando y vuelve a ser la misma inocente Leni en la que todos conocemos —Lori al mirar en la entrada, mira como alguien entras en la cafetería, Y tal como ella temía era su hermana Leni junto con varias de sus amigas hablado con ella.

Leni al ver que en la mesa del fondo estaba sentados Lori y Bobby, ella decide ir hablar con Bobby sobre el asunto qué pasó en el estacionamiento, así que Leni les dice a sus amigas que le esperen ahí en la mesa mientras ella iba arreglará con unos asuntos pendientes con el latino, las chicas comenzaron a protestar y convencerla de que no fueran con el desgraciado del Santiago, pero Leni les explica que todo fue un mal entendido y que ella necesitaba pedirle disculpas con el, las demás solo asiente sus cabezas y después se sientan en la mesa, todas comienza a hablar sobre muchas cosas pero después ellas le ponía un ojo a Leni en caso de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su amiga. Leni al llegar a la mesa nota que Lori no le estaba dando la mirada, pero eso no le importo a Leni, así que ella mira a Bobby con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Bobby. —Saludando muy alegre a Bobby.

-Hola Leni. —Le devuelve el saludo pero con una expresión algo decaído.

—... —Lori no decía nada.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo qué pasó en el estacionamiento, nunca debí actuar tan dramática, espero que las cosa no haya salido mal para ti, y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de aclara las cosas con los demás, solo espero que nada malo te esté pasando.

—No te preocupes lo qué pasó y realmente te agradecería si lograrás convencer a los demás, ya hasta me están llegando cartas de amenas jejeje. —Bobby saca en sus pantalones varías hojas de amenazas y insultos sobre el asunto de Leni.

—¡Hay Bobby! como lo siento tanto... sniff por mi culpa tu estás teniendo estos problemas. —Leni ahora comenzaba a llorar por lo que le estaba pasando el pobre de Bobby.

 _"¡Hay no, otras vez no!"_. Bobby se levanta e intenta consolar a Leni.

—¡Leni por favor no es tu culpa! Ya te dije que nada de esto es tu culpa. —Bobby estaba apunto de agarra los hombros de Leni hasta que sintió que alguien le lanzó una galleta en la cara.

 **—¡¡¡Santiago!!! No te atrevas a tocar a Leni!!!** —Las amigas de Leni gritaron en unión.

Bobby ve que las amigas de Leni aparecieron y luego comenzaron a consolar a Leni. Mientras que algunas comenzaron a mirar al latino con unos ojos muy amenazantes.

 **—¡Eres un animal al volver a hacerle llorar a Leni!**

 **—¡Solo por que eres el novio de la hermana de Leni no te da derecho a molestarla así!**

 **—¡Eres muy poco hombre al tratarla así a una alma inocente como lo es Leni!**

 **—¡Ojalá que algo malo té pase! por que lo que le haces a Leni no tiene perdón!**

 **—¡Eres una escoria Santiago!**

 **-¡Vámonos chicas no vale la pena! Leni necesita de nuestro apoyo!** —Las chicas asiente y se lo llevan a Leni con mucha velocidad.

—¡Chicas esperen esto es un malentendido! —Leni intenta hablar con sus amigas pero no hubo respuesta en ello.

Al ver la escena todos los demás estudiante miran a latino con varias miradas muy decepcionadas y todos los jóvenes que estaba en la cafetería decidieron irse de aquí, dejando a Lori y a Bobby solos en la cafetería.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Literalmente pasó todo esto en el estacionamiento?! —Preguntó Lori muy sorprendida por lo que acabada de ver.

—Si. —Bobby se cae de rodilla ya que el estaba muy decaído al saber que ahora toda la escuela piensa que Bobby es un desagradecido con la chica más inocente de la escuela.

Lori suspira y mira el reloj de la cafetería. _Solo 10 minutos"_ . Lori pensaba mientras ella le da palmadas en la espalda a Bobby

—Vamos Bobby las classes van empezar y tenemos que estar adentro antes de que suene la campana. —Lori levanta a Bobby y después le da un beso en el cache.

—Gracias amor. —Bobby ahora comenzaba a recuperar los ánimos y después el le devuelve el beso. Cuando Bobby estaba apunto de besar en los labios de la rubia, Lori mueve su cabeza al lado y hace que ella solo recibiera un beso un su mejilla —. ¿Lori? —Bobby estaba confundido por la acción que hizo su novia.

—Bobby lo siento, es que ahora estoy algo tensa y con todo esto lo qué pasó, nose si —

—No te preocupes Lori, se que esto es algo raro pero yo confío que Leni aclarara las cosas."eso creo". —Bobby agarra sus cosas en la mesa —. Así que ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón? —Pregunta Bobby esperando que Lori digiera que si.

—Me gustaría, pero tu salón está algo lejos y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa, que tal si me acompañas en el receso y nos juntamos en la mesa con mis amigas. —Lori le da una sonrisa.

Bobby algo decaído asiente su cabeza y sale de la cafetería, pero antes de poder salir el mira hacia atrás y mira Lori por última vez. _Leni no es la única en la que está cambiado"_. Pensaba el latino mientras el salia de la cafetería.

Lori agarra sus cosas y comienza también al salirse de la cafetería. Después de varios minutos Lori había llegado a su salón y una vez adentro, ella comienza pensar en todas las cosas que había pasado y preguntándose, ¿por qué rechazo el beso que le iba dar Bobby en los labios? ¿Porque fue tan cruel con Luan? ¿Porque jamás valoró las cosas que su hermano hacía? Y muchas preguntas más comenzaron aparecer sobre su cabeza, y preguntando si realmente ella es la mala.

Una vez que el el reloj marco las 8:30am las clases empezaron a comenzar y todos los estudiantes del salón estaban listo para comenzar su día, pero no para Lori.

 _"Espero que Lincoln y Linn hayan Logrado llegar a tiempo a sus clases"_ Lori pensó mientras ella comenzaba a poner atención en su clase, esperando que todo esto se acabara lo más pronto posible.


	14. Los hermanos mas cercanos

**Los hermanos más cercanos**

Fuera de la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods, a solo unas pocas cuadras de allí.

—Vamos Lincoln, ya casi lo tienes, solo un poco más, ya casi llegamos, estás casi cerca, solo unos cuantos metros más. —Gritaba Lynn muy emociona.

Atrás de Lynn vemos a un lento albino Intentando por mantenerse a la altura de su hermana, pero para su sorpresa estaba disfrutando del ejercicio, incluso si eso lo matara, si es que el realmente se estaba esforzando. _Vaya esto es intenso, pero lo bueno es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado, si Lynn se enterará de que yo también puedo andar a su ritmo, literalmente ella me haría correr aún más sin siquiera darme descanso"._ Pensó Lincoln mientras el se contenía en no correr más rápido.

Después de varias cuadras, Lynn podía ver que ya casi llegaban a la escuela preparatoria.

—¡Ya casi llegamos Lincoln! —Lynn mira hacia atrás y nota que su hermano estaba muy cansado por correr tanto, y eso era lo que ella quería ver —. Siente esas quemaduras hermano, corre hasta llegar al tus límites y siente esa adrenalina que tienes. —Las animaciones realmente la hicieron motivar tanto que hasta Lynn miraba como su hermano lograba superar sus propias habilidades normales.

Lincoln decide seguir al mismo ritmo de Lynn haciendo que ambos lograran llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela. Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron al estacionamiento, Lynn decide tomar un descanso mientras que Lincoln pensaban en cómo podrían encontrar la Vanzilla, ya que cuando el estaba descansando en una de las paradas, el había recibió un mensaje de Bobby haciéndole saber que las puertas de la Vanzilla estaban abiertas.

—Diablos eso fue intenso pero lo hicimos. —Lynn miraba a su alrededor del estacionamiento al ver si ella podía encontrar la Vanzilla —. Vamos Lincoln, tenemos alrededor de 35 minutos para poder encontrar la Van y vestirnos antes de que comience las clases. —Ambos hermanos intentaron buscar en donde habían parqueado la Van, para que así ellos pudieran conseguir su cambio de ropa y también cambiar en ella.

Después de 5 minutos ellos lograron encontrar la Van que estaba estacionado cerca de unos cuantos la metros en la entrada de la escuela. _"Parece que Bobby aparcó donde normalmente se estacionaría Lori, no es de extrañar que no pudiéramos encontrarlo"._ Lincoln Pensaba mientras el se acerca a la Van.

Por otra parte Lynn al ver que su hermano había encontrado la Van, la deportista ahora comenzaba formar una sonrisa muy maliciada en ella. _Es hora o nunca!"._ Lincoln abrió la camioneta para recoger sus cosas, cuando de pronto Lynn empujó a Lincoln haciendo que el peli blanco saliera volando adentro de la Van.

—Vamos Lincoln, no nos queda mucho tiempo, podemos vestirnos allí adentro. —Lynn cerrada la puerta por detrás de ella.

—¡Oh de acuerdo! ¿pero no debería salir yo afuera para dejarte vestirte primero? —Lincoln le preguntó nerviosamente a su hermana.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! vamos a tener que vestirnos juntos! Exclama Lynn con un golpe de malicia en su voz —. No te preocupes, yo no te voy a mirar si tú no me miras atrás. —Ella le guiña un ojo haciéndole saber a su hermano.

Lynn y Lincoln estaban sentados en el mismo asientos, sin perder más tiempo, ambos se dan la vuelta, haciendo que ellos se miraban en direcciones opuestas, con ambas espalda tocando con una y la otra.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a desvestirse adentro de la Van, pero la sensación que Lincoln sentía hizo que el pobre albino sintiera uno de las sensaciones más incómodo que el había sentido en su vida, cada momento que el se quitaba sus ropas, hizo que una extraña sensación comenzara a crecer y no del de la forma que el esperaba. Decir que estaba nervioso era la mayor subestimación del mundo, ya que no solo se estaba desvistiendo adentro de una van, si no que el se estaba desvistiendo adentros de una van junto con una linda chica detrás de su espalda y no solo una linda chica, si no que esa linda chica que estaba es sus espaldas era nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor Lynn Marie Loud Jr que estaba sentada en sus espaldas, y eso lo hacía ponerlo nervioso hasta la muerte.

Lynn Por otra parte ella podia sentir en su espalda como su hermano estaba poniéndose nervioso... más de lo normal." _Creo que ya es hora de poner mi siguiente jugada"._ Lynn comienza a quitarse la sudadera con capucha y la deja caer sobre el asiento mientras se quita la camisa sudada mientras ella se asegura de que se la pueda ver todo su cuerpo por el espejo retrovisor

No pasa desapercibido de que Lincoln comenzara a sospechar las acciones que hacia Lynn. _Ella ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas durante toda la corrida, desde que partimos de la casa hasta llegar hasta aquí. Comenzó primero cuando Lynn abría su sudadera con capucha, haciendo que ella comenzara a rebelarse así misma, mostrando algo que no podía notar, pero parecía que ella quería que yo mirara algo hacia abajo pero nunca lo hice. Después ella se estaba abanicándose con la parte inferior de su camisa y al parecer lo hacía muy cerca de mi, como si ella realmente quería mostrarme algo. Y después de que llegáramos a un semáforo para poder tomar un pequeño descenso, Lynn volvía hacer lo mismo pero esta vez intentaba estirarse en la esquina del semáforo, ella se estiraba tanto que hasta me preocupe de que posiblemente sus ropas se podrían haber roto por tanto en estirarse, y ahora esto. Todo lo que ella hacía, solo me hizo sentir muy extraño y no se porque me aprieta tanto en la entrepierna. Diablos no tengo tiempo para pensar en todo esto"._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras el se esforzaba a no mirar hacia el otro lado, aunque por una extraña razón la espalda de su hermana hacía que el se quedara hipnotiza con tan solo poder ojear un poco.

Lynn sonríe mientras ella se bajada sus shorts cortos y inclinándose un poco, pero al momento de que ella lograba quitarse sus shorts, Lynn hace una ojea al espejo retrovisor y mira como su hermano le comenzaba a ojear sus espaldas, y al parecer el no le estaba quitando el ojo encima. Lynn estaba más que contenta de verlo como el le robaba una mirada hacia ella. Lynn se sentía realmente especial cada vez que su hermano la miraba, ella quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera.

—Oye Lincoln me ayudarías desenganchar mi sujetador de entrenamiento. —Ella se da la vuelta a su espalda mientras la miraba hacia él, haciendo una pose bastante atractiva y también algo sexi. Pero después esa emoción se apagó cuando ella miró la espalda de su hermano.

Lincoln al escuchar esas palabra hicieron que los 5 o hasta sus 6 sentidos explotaran al saber que su hermana le estaba pidiendo algo que posiblemente sea lo más extraño y al mismo tiempo se podría considerar algo inmoral.

—¿Está bien si doy la vuelta? —Le preguntaba muy desconcertado mientras el se levantaba los pantalones rápidamente sin su camisa puesta —. Claro que no me importa. —Le devuelve una sonrisa tímidamente pero en su interior era todo lo contrario. _"¡¡Por que dijiste eso!! ¡Oh Por Dios Lincoln es tu hermana!_ Se gritaba internamente.

Cuando el se da la vuelta, su cerebro se congela por un minuto al ver algo que jamás la vería al menos que sea un día de piscina, y allí está ella, en nada más que calcetines, ropa interior y su sujetador. Se sacude rápidamente la cabeza y traga saliva mientras el miraba en su entrepierna. ¿Ese bulto se hizo más grande? Se preguntó así mismo mientras el se intentaba acomodar su intimidad. Después al desengancha la correa del sujetador de entrenamiento y cuando se la quita, simula una caída hacia atrás dejando caer su sujetador. Pero como Lincoln es un caballero el rápidamente la atrapa. Pero después se da cuenta que el cometió un gravísimo error, ya que la única forma de poder agarrar el sostén de su hermana, era poder acercarse más afrente, haciendo que su pucho lograra hacer contacto con la espalda de la deportista, eso hizo que Lynn comenzara a sonrojar.

-¿E-Estás b-bien, Lynn? —pregunta el albino más preocupado por el contacto desnudo que estaban compartiendo.

—E-Estoy bien, gracias hermanito... sniff. —le hace saber mientras ella se separarse de él.

Lincoln estaba aliviado y al mismo tiempo algo calmado ya que el no quería una mala reacción. Después el se da la vuelta y comenzaba a volver a desvestirse.

—No hay problema... —No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el sitio que alguien le estaba abrazando por la espalda.

—L-Lo siento —Dijo Lynn con varias lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Q-Que? —Lincoln estaba algo confundido

—Por mi culpa tienes esas cicatrices... "sollozando". —Lynn le comienza tocar la espalda de su hermano —. Por mi culpa yo y las demás te... "llorando", te hemos lastimado mucho y... y por eso tu, tu. —Lynn le abraza fuertemente.

Lincoln sentía algo puntiagudo en su espalda, y al notar que Lynn lo seguía abrazando muy fuerte, el pudo saber que era lo que le estaba picoteando en su espalda y eso no le agrado mucho al pobre albino, ni un poco. _"¿Esto es lo que se siente al sentir los pechos de una Chica? ¡Imbecil! lo que estas sintiendo son los pechos de tu propia hermana por Dios"._ —pensaba Lincoln mientras el le comienza acariciar las manos de su hermana.

—Lynn ya hablamos de esto, yo ya te perdoné hace meses atrás, literalmente es la veinte octava vez que te he dicho eso. —dijo Lincoln mientras el pensaba en algo que le podría ayudar a cambiar del tema.

—¿Por que eres así? te tratamos muy mal y aún así nos perdonas, ¿por que lo haces?, que ganas tu en hacerte el bueno si lo único que te trae son problemas, Lori te sigue restregándote en la cara con varias insultos muy hirientes y tu como si nada solo lo aceptas y... —Lynn apretando sus puños mientras ella crujía sus dientes —. Y aún así pones esas sonrisa como si ella nunca te hubiera insultado, como si esas palabras no fuera nada y aún así tu le haces favores que ella no merece. —Lynn dejo de abrazarlo y después se da la vuelta —. Realmente te falle Lincoln, realmente te fallé en ser tu hermana mayor, solo espero que algún día tu realmente me puedas perdonar por todo el daño que te echo, por culpa de my orgullo casi pierdo lo más preciado que tengo. —Lynn se seca sus lágrimas y comienza a garra sus ropas de cambio —. Y también lamentó que te allá hecho pasar por todo esto. —Lynn comenzaba a reírse un poco —. ¿Pero al menos lo disfrutaste no?.

Lincoln no sabía como reaccionar con todo lo que escuchó, lo primero que pensó era la culpa que el traía, nunca pensó que Lynn aún siguiera sintiendo culpa por lo sucesos que pasó con lo de la mala suerte. y eso lo hizo sentirse mal por no poder demostrarle a su hermana que el ya le había perdonado por todo lo que ella había echo, pero al parecer no era lo suficiente como para poder convencerla de que ella se había ganado su perdón.

—Lynn yo... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que su celular de alarma comenzó a soñar —. ¡Oh diablos! ¡Ya solo nos queda 25 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases! —Le informa Lincoln mientras el se viste rápidamente.

—¡Tienes razón Lincoln! ¡Hay que darnos prisa si no nos puede mandar a detención por llegar tarde! —Lynn también se cambia rápido y pone sus ropas de siempre.

Ambos saltan de la camioneta y después sacan todas sus cosas, pero Lynn por curiosidad ella checa adentro de su mochila y saber que clase de almuerzo su hermano le había preparado, pero al momento de buscarlo ella nota que no había nada adentro, solo sus útiles escolares y varias pelotas adentro.

—Oye Lincoln, ¿seguro que pusisteis mi almuerzo adentro de esta mochila? —Preguntaba Lynn mostrando su mochila a su hermano.

Lincoln sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando la sorpresa que el le tenía preparado.

—Lynn siento mucho decirte que no te he hecho un almuerzo como las demás. —Lincoln algo apenado por decirle la verdad a Lynn.

Lynn no podía creer lo que ella estaba escuchando, su hermano no solo lo engañó por lo del almuerzo, si no que el jamás le hizo uno o al menos intento en hacerle algo a para ella.

—P-Pero por que. —Lágrimas comenzaba a volver a salirse de sus ojos. —Pensé que tú me habías... —Lynn no pudo terminar lo que le iba a decir, ya que Lincoln le puso un dedo en sus labios haciendo que la deportista no pudiera hablar.

—Es cierto que no te hice nada, pero yo te hice algo mucho mejor. —Lincoln pone una gran sonrisa mientras el deja de poner su dedo en los labios de su hermana.

—¿Algo... Sniff mucho mejor? —Lynn paro de llorar al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermano.

—Así es Lynn, pero solo lo puedes tener cuando llegue tu hora del almuerzo. —Lincoln muy confiado le da esa información.

—¿Cuando llegue la hora del almuerzo? —preguntando algo confundida.

—Como dije antes, es una sorpresa que te encantará, ¡incluso tus amigos y compañeros del equipo también lo disfrutará del grandioso almuerzo que tendrán! —Exclama el albino felizmente mientras el va a la cajuela de Vanzilla.

Lynn estaba algo confundida por lo que le dijo su hermano, sobre el almuerzo que ella recibiría al igual que sus amigos y compañeros del equipo que también iban a disfrutar del mismo almuerzo que el les iba a dar.

—Se que estas algo confundida y posiblemente estas comenzando a dudar de mi pero... —Lincoln abre la cajuela y después saca la sábana que estaba atrás —. Pero tienes que confiar en mi Lynn. Lincoln saca una bicicleta rosada y después se la da Lynn.

—¡Lincoln acaso tu! —Lynn quedo algo impresionada al ver su bicicleta que estaba escondido todo el tiempo adentro de la van.

—Lo vas a necesitar —Lincoln saca su celular y un mapa en su bolsillo, después se lo muestra a Lynn —.Si sigues todo derecho y das unas cuantas cuadras a la derecha, posiblemente podrías llegar a tu escuela en menos de 10 minutos. —Lincoln le da el mapa y después el saca también su bicicleta, pero el se asegura de que Lynn no la viera en las condiciones que estaba.

—¡W-wow Lincoln! ¿Todo esto lo tenías planeado? —Lynn muy fascinada por todo lo que el hizo para tener un buen día para ella.

—Tu me conoces Lynn. —Lincoln comienza a posar muy orgullosamente —. Yo siempre soy el hombre con un Plan. —Le dice con Mucho orgullo.

Lynn al ver cómo su hermano posaba orgullosamente, la deportista comenzaba a reírse mientras ella le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—Uno por presumir. —Le da un golpe, pero después ella le da un abrazo mientras le da un beso en la mejilla —. Y esto por seguir perdonándome.

Lincoln al sentir el beso en la mejilla, pudo sentir algo en su corazón que una vez fue lo que el sentía, ese gran cariño que una vez le tuvo a su hermana.

—Bueno Lynn. —Lincoln mira su reloj y checa la hora —. Solo te queda 20 minutos antes de que empiece tus clase. —Lincoln agarra su bicicleta y comienza a subirse en ella.

—Esta bien Lincoln, y... Gracias por ese gran día. —Lynn comenzó a marcharse pero después ella recordó algo importante —. ¡Oh por cierto Lincoln! olvide decirte que si tú querías ir a la mall conmigo a dar una vuelta, tal vez podamos ir a ver a tu tienda de... —Lynn se da cuenta que ya no estaba su hermano en el estacionamiento —. ¡Oh diablos! Buen trabajo Lynn, ya lo tenías en tus manos y después la tuviste que fallar, tonta, **tonta! ¡¡TONTA!!** —la deportista comenzaba a gritarse mientras ella comenzaba a pedalear a rumbo hacia su escuela.

Cuando todo estaba en silencio, Lincoln sale de un carro junto con la bicicleta que el traía, una vez afuera nota que el último neumático de su bicicleta por fin había explotado al momento de que el intentaba moverlo. "*Suspira* al menos Lynn no notó la bicicleta. Dice así mismo con un tono muy triste". Lincoln vuelve a la van y después abre otra vez la cajuela, pone la bicicleta adentro. "Espero que Lana no haya notado la bici que estaba escondida".Lincoln terminar de cubrirle la bici con la sabana y después vuelve a cerrar la cajuela. Lincoln checa el reloj y nota que solo le falta 15 minutos para poder llegar a la escuela. "Está bien". Algo de pánico. "Si logro correr lo suficientemente rápido sin que los semáforos se pongan en rojo, posiblemente pueda llegara tiempo a la escuela o al menos tener un castigo por llegar tarde". Después de calmarse Lincoln comenzó a correr, pero al momento de que el albino saliera del estacionamiento de la escuela, alguien le llama por su nombre.

 **—¡¡LINCOLN!!** —Alguien lo llamaba adentro del estacionamiento.

Lincoln logro reconocer esa voz en la que le llamaba, así que el se da la vuelta y mira quien era la persona que le estaba llamando por su nombre.

—¡¿Chuck?! —Sorprendido en ver a su amigo en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—¡Jefe que bueno verte aquí! —Chuck le saluda al albino mientras el acelera la furgoneta y se acercaba hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

—¡Chuck! ¿qué haces aún aquí en la escuela? ¿pensé que te habías ido a esperar a que las demás terminara de salir de la escuela? —preguntaba Lincoln algo curioso.

—Bueno jefe verás, al principio iba dejar la furgoneta aquí por una cuántas horas, pero Sam me divirtió que no podía dejar la furgoneta estacionada aquí en la escuela, ya que como no está registrada, el maestro que inspeccionas el estacionamiento podría haberme puesto un ticket o peor... llamar a la grúa y eso no queremos qué eso pase. —Chuck le explica todo a Lincoln.

—Diablos se me olvido de ese detalle, bueno tendré que agradecer a Sam por la advertencia. —Lincoln al checar su reloj mira que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Oye Jefe, veo que tienes algo de prisa, si quieres puedo llevarte a la escuela y así podrás llegar a tiempo a tu clase. —Chuck ofrecía un aventó al albino.

—¡Enserio! ¡Gracias Chuck! realmente me salvaste de un castigo —Lincoln abre la puerta y se sienta a lado de Chuck.

—¡Está bien Lincoln! ¡Aquí vamos! —Chuck comienza acelerar y se marchar de la escuela.

 **Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria de Royal Wood unas pocas cuadra de allí...**

Lynn pedaleaba lo más rápido posible, esperando poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela, y tal como lo decía en las instrucciones de su hermano, Lynn llego como unos 8 minutos desde el estacionamiento de la escuela preparatoria de Royal Woods hasta llegar a su escuela secundaria. Cuando la deportista llegó a su escuela, Lynn pudo notar a alguien conocido, y al parecer, esa persona le anduvo esperando en la entrar de la escuela, al llegar más de cerca nota que era su amiga Margo la que estaba esperando afuera de la escuela.

—¡Lynn por fin llegas! pensé que nunca vendrías después de ver la hora, ¿qué hiciste durante ese tiempo? —dice Margo algo aliviada al ver a su mejor amiga llegar a la escuela.

—Perdón Margo, pero estuve algo ocupada entrenando con mi hermanito. —Lynn le responde a su amiga mientras ella pone su bici junto con el restos de las bicicletas que estaban parqueados en una estación de bicicletas.

—¡¿Con tu hermano?! ¿No me estarás engañado o si? —Preguntando la castaña sobre si era cierto que el hermano de Lynn le había ayudó a ser su compañero de practica.

—Si, desvistes haberlo visto, el casi me llegaba a mi ritmo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tu hermano si que tiene muchas sorpresas! ¿pero tu no lo obligaste ir cierto? —Margo le comienza a interrogar a su amiga.

Lynn quedo algo sorprendida por la pregunta que le hizo su amiga, pero Lynn no la culpa, ya que ella realmente fue muy mala con Margo, al igual que Lincoln, Lynn casi había perdido la amistad de su mejor amiga, si no fuera por su hermano al intentar convencerla en darle una segunda oportunidad, posiblemente Lynn estaría sola sin amigos.

—¡No Margo! yo no lo oblige, si no que fue Lincoln el que lo sugirió en hacer esta actividad. —Ella le aclara a su amiga.

—Me estás diciendo que tu hermano, ¡Lincoln Loud! El chico que lee cómics en ropa interior, tu hermano al que por nada en el mundo quisiera hacer nada de ejercicios y solo prefiere estar todo el tiempo en el sofá jugando videojuego, El mismo albino al que el té sugirió a que ustedes dos pudieran correr juntos hasta la escuela, ¿solo para hacer ejercicios? ¿Realmente lo que me estás diciendo es en verdad tu hermanito Lincoln Loud? —Preguntando margo muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

—¡Así es! —Lynn exclama alegremente por haber dicho con orgullo todo lo que Lincoln y ella hicieron por la mañana.

—¡Wow Lynn! es casi increíble de creerlo. —Margo mira su celular y checa que ya casi era hora de comenzar las clases. —Bueno me cuentas el resto después, ya que solo nos queda 5 minutos y sabes que esto es tu ultima advertencia. —Dice Margo mientras ella comienza a correr hacia la entrada.

—Lose, no me lo tienes que decir dos veces, últimamente he estado teniendo muchos problemas, pero no te preocupes, con lo qué pasó esta mañana, es imposible que mi día pueda quedar arruinada.

—Parece que ustedes dos tuvieron un gran día ¿no? —Pregunta algo curiosa.

—Ni que lo digas, vamos Margo el tiempo vuela y no queremos estar en la clase de detención he oído que una tal Maggie hizo algo muy malo como para que ella tuviera una detención extensiva de 3 días. —Dice Lynn mientras ambas corrían en el pasillo.

Margo quedo algo callada, ya que no quería decirle algo sobre lo que le pasó con la hermana mayor de Lynn. Después de que ambas lograban por milagro llagar a sus salones de clases, que coincidentemente estaban en el mismo salón. Lynn comenzó a mirar a fuera mientras pensaba si su hermano había podido llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

 **Mientras tanto en la escuela primaria de Royal woods. En la entrada de la escuela...**

—Llegamos jefe. —Chuck le avisa al albino.

—¡Genial Gracias! —Lincoln le da unos cinco mientras que Chuck le hace lo mismo. Después el se baja de la furgoneta y comienza correr hacia la entrada.

—No hay de que Jefe —Chuck se despide mientras pisaba el acelerador, haciendo que el vehículo comenzaba a marcharse del lugar.

Lincoln corriendo hacia la entrada. Había alguien que le estaba mirando desde la ventana donde está en la clase de Lincoln, allí está una Ronnie Anne mirándolo con rabia al ver a su objetivo.

—No solo me mentiste, sino que también descubrí quien fue la perra a la que me anduviste engañando. —Ronnie se voltea y mira a varios jóvenes detrás de ella.

—Todos los preparativos están listo.

—Solo necesitamos encontrar una forma de distraer a las hermanitas de albino.

—Ya he comenzado poner el rumor a toda la escuela.

—Solo danos la seña y tu venganza contra el patético de tu ex estará completado.

—Que no es mi novio tarados —Ronnie les grita a su pandilla de bravucones. —. Bueno lo era. —dijo entre susurros.

Ronnie comenzó asentarse en su banca. Luego de varios minutos Lincoln entro al salón bastante cansado y después comenzó a sentarse a su banca, pero no antes saludar a su amiga. Ronnie frustrada ella ignora el saludo mientras que esperaba que Lincoln comenzara a sentarse, al ver que Lincoln se sentó a su banca, Ronnie entrecerrar sus ojos ella dice. "Hoy no te me escaparás de mí" En voz baja le susurra "ya que te tengo preparado algo muy especial para ti.


	15. La Venganza de Ronnie Anne

**La Venganza de Ronnie Anne**

*Flashback a principios de esta mañana*

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes llevarme, idiota?! —. Ronnie Anne le pregunta a su hermano muy enojada al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir

—El coche está fuera de comisión, tal vez mamá pueda llevarte. —Bobby le sugirió.

 **—¡¿ACASO TE PEGASTE CON TU PUTA CABEZA CON ALGO?! ¡MAMÁ TODAVÍA NO LLEGA DE SU TRABAJO! ¡¿Y DONDE DIENTRES PIENSAS QUE VAS?!** —Le grita Ronnie bastante enojada.

—Pues Lincoln me ofreció llevarme con sus hermanas a la escuela.

Ronnie al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir, ella salta muy alto y agarra el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, lo baja a su nivel y le grita muy fuerte.

 **—¡¿LINCOLN ESTABA AQUÍ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO SUCEDIÓ?!** —La latina comenzó a sacudir a su hermano.

Bobby sorprendido la mira con curiosidad y responde.

—Alrededor de las 4 am de esta mañana. —Bobby logra zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

Al escuchar su hermano decir la hora, Ronnie recordó que ella se había despertado de un fuerte grito. Al principio ella iba salir de su cuarto y checar que diantres estaba pasando, pero al tener tanto sueño, la latina decidió ignorar los ruidos que ahora comenzaba aumentar el ruido y volver a tomar su siesta.

—. De todos modos me tengo que irme. —El se aleja de ella y se va de la residencia.

Ronnie al ver a su hermano irse caminado, la Latina fue corriendo hacia donde está su hermano.

 **—¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS VOY A LLEGAR LA ESCUELA?! YO NO TENGO UNA BICICLETA! —** Seguía gritándole al momento de que ella alcanzó agarra la atención de su hermano.

—Siempre puedes caminar a la escuela, no está muy lejos, además el autobús escolar de aquí tardaría como unos 40 minutos más, así que tienes mucho tiempo para cambiarte y tomar un almuerzo. —Bobby comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

 **1 hora después..**

Así que allí estaba, caminando hacia la escuela, hirviendo de rabia ahora, y maldita sea que estaba condenadamente enfadada más de lo que normalmente estaba. Ya que no solo Ronnie Anne no tenía un transporte para ir a la escuela, si no que también ella había perdido el autobús donde la iba a recoger.

 _"Apuesto que el patético cara de conejo tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Cuando lo vea, le voy a darle una paliza al que nunca podría olvidar"._ Dijo enojada consigo misma.

—¡Vamos Lincoln, apenas vamos a la mitad de camino!

Ronnie Anne se detuvo en caminar y miró hacia atrás, a lo que oyó y allí estaba. El patético de Lincoln Loud junto con su hermana Lynn, la ruina de su existencia, la picazón que no desaparecerá.

—Vaya suerte que traigo. —Ronnie comenzaba a tronarse sus puños —. ¡LINCOLN! TE TENGO UN REGALO MUY ESPECIA PAR-. —Ronnie no pudo terminar su frase, ya que ambos hermanos lograron pasar del camino sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Ronnie —. ¡A LA MIERDA! —La Latina cae del suelo y veía a ambos hermanos loud corriendo mientras que una nube de polvo le había dejado en ella —. ¡¿El me ignoró?! —Preguntando muy sorprendida —. ¿Me ignoró nuevamente? —La Latina comenzaba a hervir la sangre de pura ira —. **¡HEY VUELVE AQUÍ!.** —Ella corrió tras de ellos, pero solo había un pequeño problema, ella no estaba alcanzándolos, ambos eran demasiado rápidos para ella. —De ninguna manera. —Ronnie no quería creía de lo que estaba mirando —. **¡¡DE NINGUNA PUTA MANERA QUE EL PENDEJO DE LINCOLN LOUD SEA MÁS RÁPIDO QUE YO!!** —Ella gritaba muy enojada, al no poder atrapar a ambos hermanos. —MALDITA SEA, QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO. —Ella comenzaba a cansarse por la corrida que ella hacía, al tratar de alcanzar a los hermanos Loud. Ronnie se detiene por completo —. **¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASADO?!** —Deja escapar un grito de frustración.

Ronnie no lo podía creer. Todos esos tiempos en las clase de Educación física. En la que Lincoln siempre se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de actividades campo, siempre quedando sin aliento después de unos minutos con calambres cada vez que el intentaba dar lo mejor, pero al final el siempre llegaba al último lugar, mientras que ella era la mejor de la clase, siempre dominado cada actividad, y lo más importante, siempre llegaba en el primer puesto. Pero ahora toda daba sentido, desde los eventos qué pasó haces meses atrás, en la cual Lincoln y Clyde decidieron hacer su supuesto entrenamiento espacial. Ronnie Anne sabía de los ejercicios ya que ellos dos les había pedido su ayuda, pero la latina solo se reía y les decía que no necesitara ser fuertes, ya que ella estaba aquí para protegerlos, y vaya que hacia su trabajo, pero aún así ellos insistieron y comenzaron hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero porque ahora, si Lincoln podía estar al mismo ritmo que ella, por que no demostrarlo, acaso su supuesto entrenamiento le brindó frutos y ahora el podía dominar todas las actividades. En ese mismo momento, Ronnie se dio cuenta.

—El estaba pretendiendo. — Memoro mientras su sangra comenzaba a hervir hacia al punto en la que la latina comenzaba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas que tenía — **¡¡ESE BASTARDO SOLO ESTABA PRETENDIENDO!!** —Ronnie comenzó a correr otra vez cuando ella recuperó el aliento. La latina corría, corrió con más fuerza de lo que normalmente deba en sus clase de educación física, pero la humillación todavía estaba en su mente. —Ese imbecile, todos esos meses ¿el podía vencerme sin mayor esfuerzo? acaso pensó que si el ganaba en todas las actividades, ¿yo me quedaría triste? ¿Acaso piensas que yo soy débil? ¿Pensaste que si me ganaras me darías lastima? No...no voy aceptarlo, jamás aceptaré que tu me venzas y me humilles de esas manera. Especialmente tu hermana, ya me di cuenta que es ella en la que tú estabas saliendo a mis espaldas, de ninguna manera te ofrecerías a ayudar a tu hermana en correr junto con ella. ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que te hizo? ¿Piensas que la perdonaste a así como si más? No... ella siempre fue tu favorita, no importa cuando daño te haga, tú siempre perdonas a esas imposturas de mierda de tus hermanas, especialmente a la persona a la que más daño te a causado. Y tú Lynn, crees que no me di cuenta que cuando me pasaste, me diste el dedo enfrente de la cara. Tranquila atleta de segunda, cuando encuentre una forma de vengarme de tu hermano, tú serás la siguiente, y me asegurare que nadie pueda presenciar tu sufrimiento.

 **Escuela primaria de Royal Woods**

Finalmente Ronnie llegó a la escuela con tan solo 25 minutos de sobra antes de que las clase comenzaran. La latina estaba a buscando en su casillero, alguna cosas que le podría ayudar a humillar a albino de Loud. Pero cada cosas que ella encontraba, lo había usado contra el peli blanco. Frustrada por no encontrar una broma muy buena para humillar al albino, la latina azota su casillero y se marcha hacia la cafetería.

Una vez llegando a la cafetería. Ronnie toma el desayuno de la escuela, ya que al parecer Bobby no tuvo el tiempo ni las molestias en prepararle un simple desayuno, y eso hizo que la bravucona comenzara a enfadarse aun más.

Cuando Ronnie pago su desayuno y fue asentarse en una mesa, un chico comenzó a acercársele a la latina. Ronnie mira al chico y le dice.

—Que quieres Chandler. — Dijo Ronnie Anne muy molesta.

—Nada, solo quería ver a mi bravucona favorita. — Chandler se sienta en la mesa.

—Si como no, dime que es lo que quieres, o te parto la cara pecosa que tienes. — tronándose su puños.

—*Suspirando* Está bien Ronalda vamos al grano, quiero que me ayudes a vengarme del patético de Larry. —Dijo el peli rojo con un tono muy serio.

—¡Hablas del patético de Lincoln! —Exclama la latina con una expresión sorpresiva

—Así es Ronnie, yo ya estor harto de el y de sus pendejadas que hace, ya hasta el imbecil esta ganado algo de popularidad últimamente. Y se que nosotros queremos también vengarnos de él.

—¿Nosotros? Y por qué yo quiero participar en su plan de venganza? —Ronnie comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

—Por que se que tú también planeas en vengarte de tu novio por serte infiel, ¿cierto?

—¡D-De que estás hablado! El y yo no somos nada! —Le contesta con algo de nervios.

—Es cierto, ustedes ya rompieron hace un mes. Y si me vas a decir de que como lo supe, pues lastimosamente toda la escuela lo sabe, ¡hey! hasta ya todos lo sabía desde que comenzaste a tratarlo bien al imbecil de Larry, no se que diantres lo viste en el. —Chandler se levanta de la meaa.

—¡Espera! —Ronnie lo detiene.

—¡Si Ronalda! —Le responde a la latina con una sonrisa.

—Acaso tú sabías sobre quien era la persona que salía con Lincoln? — Preguntando la Latina.

—Por su puesto que lo se Ronalda, todos lo de la escuela lo saben, bueno... no todos lo saben. —Chandler saca su celular.

—¿Como que no todos lo saben? —Ronnie Algo confundida por que le dijo el peli rojo.

—Has escuchado el rumor incestuoso, en la cual el patético de Larry salía con una de sus hermanas. — Comentó el pecoso.

—S-Si que lo escuche. —Ronnie comenzaba a recordar el tal rumor que envolvía con su ex amigo, en la cual ese rumor fue la razón por el rompimiento que tuvieron ambos jóvenes.

—Pues al escuchar ese tal rumor, nosotros comenzamos a investigar si era cierto, si el salía con una de sus hermanas, y tal como sospechábamos, era cierto. —Chandler le muestra su celular a Ronnie. —Aquí lo tienes Ronalda, la persona a la que tu ex novio te anduvo engañado.

Ronnie no lo podía cree lo que estaba mirando en ese celular, todas sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, y ahora tenía otra razón más para vengarse contra los hermanos.

—Si quieres, puedes tener tu venganza contra el, quien sabe cuántos meses el se haya burlado de ti, tal vez el se harto de andar contigo y fue andar con su hermana haciendo cosas socias entre hermanos. —Chandler guarda su teléfono y después comienza llamar a sus grupo.

Cuando el peli rojo les intenta llamarles la atención a todos los jóvenes que estaban en la cafetería. Todos ellos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa y después caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaba ambos bravucones.

Ronnie estaba sorprendida por el número de persona que estaba en su alrededor. La latina no sabía que hacer en una situación así. Pero Chandler le devuelve la mirada y vuelve a preguntar la misma pregunta.

—Nos ayudarías a tener nuestra venganza contra el patético de Loud. — Chandler le da la mano a Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie no sabía si aceptar su ayuda, pero también necesitaba algo para poder quitar la frustración que tenía. Así que si más opción, ella asiente y le da la mano.

 **En el salón de clases...**

Solo 10 minutos faltaba para empezar las clases y Ronnie Anne tomó la decisión de ir a clase. Una vez que llegó a su asiento más agotada de lo que pensaba, ella miró por la ventana y ve a Lincoln corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ronnie Anne comenzaba a tener rabia al ver a su objetivo.

—No solo me mentiste, sino que también descubrí quien fue la perra a la que me anduviste engañando. Y muy pronto tu hermana sufrirá lo mismo o peor. —Ronnie se voltea y mira a varios jóvenes detrás de ella.

—Todos los preparativos están listo. —Chandler le hacía saber.

—Solo necesitamos encontrar una forma de distraer a las hermanitas de albino. —Decía una chica negra con unas trenzas en su dos colas caballo mientras vestía una camiseta rosa y falda purpura

—Ya he comenzado poner el rumor a toda la escuela. — decía un joven moreno con la cabeza afeitada mientras el se vestía con una sudadera con gorra de color roja junto con unos Jeans de color azul.

—Solo danos la seña y tu venganza contra el patético de tu ex estará completado. —Dijo un chico gordo con cabellos negro rubio mientras vestía de una camisa de color amarilla junto con unos short de color verde

—Que no es mi novio tarados —Ronnie les grita a su pandilla de bravucones. —. Bueno lo era. —dijo entre susurros.

Ronnie comenzó asentarse en su banca. Luego de varios minutos Lincoln entro al salón bastante cansado y después comenzó a sentarse a su banca, pero no antes saludar a su amiga. Ronnie frustrada ella ignora el saludo mientras que esperaba que Lincoln comenzara a sentarse, al ver que Lincoln se sentó a su banca, Ronnie entrecerrar sus ojos ella dice. "Hoy no te me escapaste de mí" En voz baja le susurra" ya te tengo planeado algo muy especial para ti.

 ***Fin de Flashback***

Ronnie estaba pensando profundamente qué hacer con ese pequeño impostor. Y créeme, ella no iba a dejar que el se saliera con la suya.

— _Míralo allí sentado"_. —Piensa para sí misma. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Lincoln corrió a la clase, y ni siquiera estaba agotado después de que el había corrido todo el lugar, solo para llegar a su escuela —. _¿Cómo es que ni siquiera está cansado después de eso? Bastardo de mierda, me había estado burlándose a mis espaldas todo ese tiempo._

Ronnie comenzó a recordar todo el tiempo que la colocaron contra Lincoln para una carrera de 50 metros, siempre terminaba en menos de 14 segundos de recorrido, mientras que el patético siempre se cansaba o solo acababa hasta la mitad de camino y solo hacia lograr en un minuto o más. Ella desmenuzó papel y lo tiró en la parte posterior de su cabeza asegurándose de que la maestra no lo notara.

Lincoln voltea hacia atrás para ver quien fue la persona que le arrojó la bola de papel. Al momento de mirar al frente, supo de inmediato de quien podo ser. Así que el albino solo agita su cabeza y después el vuelve mirar a frente.

Por otra parte. Los cuatros bravucones comenzaron a repartir papeles a los demás compañeros de clases, en excepción de Lincoln y de unos pocos estudiantes. Algunos comenzaron a cuestionar, otros asistieron con la cabeza. Chandler al escuchar los murmuro de sus compañeros, supe que su plan maestro de humillar a albino estaba saliendo como el planeaba. Y con la ayuda de su pequeña aliada, todo iba a salir muy bien.

—Espero que disfrutes de la mitad de las clases Larry, ya que esto es solo una porción de lo que nosotros te vamos a dar. —Chandler mira su celular y ve que el resto de su pandilla, le estaba dando las buenas noticias, y eso puso al peli rojo muy feliz, tan feliz que ahora mostraba una sonrisa muy maliciada —. Espero que con esto te rompas por fin tu espíritu, y que jamás vuelvas a mostrar tu estúpida cara de conejo en los pasillos de la escuela. —Chandler comenzaba a textear.

Mientras tanto. Ronnie Anne siguió pensando en la carrera y cada competencia que competían entre los dos; ella creía que todas esas actividades que hacía, eran victorias fáciles, que ella pensaba que había ganado justo sin trampas, pensando en como ella iba a ganar sin problemas y con resultados abrumadores. Pero no fue así, si no que la posibilidad de que en realidad ella hubiera sido la segunda y que jamás fue lo mejor. Ella ahora veía a Lincoln ahí parado diciendo que el siempre fue el mejor, y que solo la dejaba ganar, ¿y por lo hacía? ¿Por lastima? ¿Por ser una mujer? o por que pensó que ahora era más fuerte que ella, y por eso ya que no necesitaba más de ella, y por eso el la dejo por su hermana. No, ella siempre fue mejor que todas, y para Lincoln, solo era y siempre lo sería rl patético de su existencia. Por lo tanto, tenía la última broma para él y todo se iba a apagar durante la hora del almuerzo, ella iba a hacerle pagar la humillación que ella sufrió. Él nunca iba a recuperarse de este truco —. " _tu lonche esta servido"_ —. Pendo amargamente mientras que ella le disparada otra bola de saliva en la parte de atrás de su cabeza del albino una vez más. Pero el albino jamás reacción, y eso la hacía enojar aún más.

 *** ¡¡¡Ring!!! ***

—Aquí vamos, es el momento de la verdad ha llegado, es hora de hacer que el patético de Loud, pague por su falta de respeto hacia a mi. —Se Decia así misma.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y después se fueron del salón de clase.

 **En los pasillos del salón...**

Chandler y los demás bravucones, (excepción de Ronnie) fueron a reunirse a su punto de encuentro. Justo donde esta adentro del estadio de basketball de la escuela. Ahí los bravucones comenzaron agarra los balones quemados que tenían guardados en el cuarto de almacenamiento de la escuela.

—Es increíble que Ronnie aceptará ayudarnos sin que ella sepa de lo que realmente vamos hacerle al patético del Loud. — Decia uno de los bravucones.

—Siempre quise ver en acción esa clase de broma que le vamos hacerle. —Decia una bravucona muy emocionada.

—Ya llevaba meses que no me desahogar con el patético del Loud. ¡Ya no puedo esperar en ver la expresión que pondrá en la cara cuando lo al saltemos! —Exclama un joven gordo.

—Ya no puedo espera por tener mi venganza hacia Lincoln, el muy idiota le dijo a alguien que ponerme una rana en mi cabeza, haría que yo me enamorara de ese chico, vaya que te di la pálida de tu vida jeje.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Contestó el joven aún recordando ese día.

Cuando los bravucones tenía todos los balones listo para llevárselo. Ronnie apareció del punto del encuentro y después ella fue hacia ellos a unirse con ellos.

—¿Así que ya todos está listo? —Pregunta la latina.

—Todo listo Ronalda —. Chandler le da la mochila llena de balones a Ronnie.

—¿Y para que tantos balones quemados? —Preguntando al pecosos mientras ella comenzaba pensar si realmente valía la pena esto.

—Pues mi queridísima aliada, esos son las instrumentos que vamos a usar para vengarnos de el. —El y los demás bravucones comenzaron a salir del almacenamiento.

—Aún no me has dicho sobre cómo vamos a ejecutar el plan. —Ronnie cargaba la mochila u fue corriendo hacia donde está su grupo.

—¿Has escuchado sobre el BOMBARDMENTS cierto? — Preguntando a la latina.

Ronnie quedo con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar esas palabras

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE BAMOS A BOMBARDEAR AL PATÉTICO! —Gritaba muy sorprendida al saber que tipo de broma van hacer contra el albino —. Pero solo se puede usar eso contra los bravucones y la gente ricachona. —Ronnie ahora comenzaba tener algo de arrepentimiento.

—Lose, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, además, tú que harías para vengarte del patético. Hasta lo que he visto, todo las bromas que hacías con el no son como... como lo digo si que te diga que ya perdiste el toque. —Chandler comenzaba a provocar a la latina.

—¡Acaso me dices que me quede sin ideas! —Le contesta muy enojado por lo que acababa de oír.

—Mira, si tanto te arrepientas en ayudarnos, puedes largarte si quieres, pero una vez que vas, no vas intervenir en nuestro plan, ya que si nos enteramos de que fuisteis de soplona. —El peli rojo comenzaba acercarse a la latina y le susurra en su oído. —Ya que si nos delatas, te haremos la vida aún peor de lo que aremos con Larry. — Chandler se aleja de la Latina y después toma la mochila que tenía cargada la Ronnie en ella.

Ronnie no sabía que hacer ahora, realmente quería vengarse de Lincoln de la peor manera, pero esa broma en la que va a ser los bravucones, es tan brutal, que posiblemente sería como volver a los días en la que Lincoln sufría unos de los peores maltratos que había tenido en su vida. Pero después la foto que vio, esa asquerosa foto que tanto le daba ganas de vomitar y también matar a ambos hermanos con sus propias manos, realmente le revolvía mucho la cabeza si hacer lo correcto o tener su venganza.

Cuando los bravucones vieron a Ronnie ahí parada sin mover ningún músculo, ellos decidieron dejarla sola y proseguir con su atentado de venganza. Pero antes de que los matones salieran del campo, Ronnie los para.

—¡Alto! —Ronnie les grita a todos los matones.

Chandler ponía una sonrisa sabiendo de lo que va decir la latina.

—Yo seré la persona que le de el primer golpe, y si alguien lo golpea antes que yo, ¡están muertos oyeron! —Ronnie le rebata la mochila que tenía Chandler y sele de la campo de basketball

—¿Cress que sea capas de hacerlo? —Preguntando su compañero.

—Por su puesto que puede hacerlo, después de todo, ella será la persona a la que la culpara primero, ya que todo esto es parte de mi plan. —Chandler caminaba hacia la salida mientras el comenzaba a murmura a si mismo —. Además, aún no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste hace tiempo atrás Ronnie Anne.

 **En la cafeteria...**

Cuando los todos los bravucones y matones comenzaron a prepararse para el asalto contra el peli blanco. Ronnie vuelve a comenzar a sentirse esa sensación que traía, acaso era miedo lo que sentía, acaso lo que ella iba hacer sería lo Justo para su ex amigo. Acaso todo eso valdría la pena. Ronnie vuelve a imaginar esa foto, aún se preguntaba si esa foto era real o un simple fotoshop creado solo para que ella tuviera el coraje para participar en algo que posiblemente valdría la pena o no. Ella tendrá su venganza contra el Albino, pero también arruinaría de nuevo la vida que tanto esfuerzo se había esforzado el peli blanco, en volver a ser tratado como un niño normal, en vez de un niño que solo le daba lastima por las cosas que el tuvo que pasar. Pero ya no había marcha atrás ella deseada vengarse y no dejarías que alguien se burlara de ella.

Chandler alzaba su mano, haciéndole saber si ya estaba todo listo los preparativos. Cada bravucón y matón, asiente sus cabezas y después esperaron por el albino que viniera a comer el en aula del del almuerzo.

Cuando pasaron 5 minutos, El albino llego a su destino final, y al parecer venía solo. Ronnie sabía que Clyde se había ausentado por razones familiares, pero el resto de sus amigos ni siquiera pudieron llegar.

Por otra parte, Chandler esperaba que la pandilla de perdedores del albino aparecieran junto con el, pero al parecer el Albino tendrá que sufrir solo, una lastima, pero no hay que perder el tiempo, así que el peli rojo le da la señal y todos los bravucones y después comenzaron a cercarse hacia la mesa donde estaba el pobre albino.

El momento al fin había empezado. La venganza que tanto Ronnie y Chandler había esperado. Al fin tendría lo que tanto había deseado en hacer. Así que todos comenzaron a sacar los balones y no eran los únicos que lo hacía. Ya que casi el 80% de los estudiantes que estaba adentro de la cafetería, también tenía un balón quemado, mientras que otros solo iban a usar la comida como objetos para lanzar al pobre albino. Pero antes de que la tragedia pudiera comenzar, Ronnie le da unas últimas palabras.

—Dime Patético, tienes unas últimas palabras. —Ronnie estaba apunto de lanzar el primer golpe hasta que escucharon varías carcajadas de parte del alvino —. ¿Que es tan gracioso? —Le pregunta muy molesta por la ofensa que le estaba haciendo, incluso creía que todo esto pudiera ser algún tipo de broma.

—No... solo me alegro que mis amigos no estén aquí para ver esto. —Lincoln cerraba sus ojos mientras el daba una falsa sonrisa.

Ronnie no entendió el mensaje, pero aún así prosiguió con su asalto. Ella le lanza la pelota directo a la cara del pobre alvino. Y una vez que el ruido de la pelota se escuchara entre los oídos de los agresores. Todos comenzaron a lanzarle las pelotas aún sólo blanco.

Después de ese momento. Lo único que se podía escuchar en las puerta de la cafetería, eran ruidos de pelotazos, objetos de comida, risas y... Los llanto de un pobre Albino.

 **Bueno amigos y lectores. Siento por ponerlo bien tarde, pero aquí esta el capituló.**

 **Por ahora, comente como me salió y los veo en el siguiente capituló.**


	16. Aprendiendo de los errores

**Aprendiendo de los errores**

 **4 horas antes del salto**

Cuando Lisa Marie Loud entró a su salón de clase, después de dar su opinó al respeto sobre la situación en la que su hermano mayor Lincoln, estuviera dando eso cambios repentinos, y también ser insultaba por una de sus hermanas mayores, al decir que ella también cayó en la supuesta superstición, en la cual Lisa dio varías teoría y creencias sobre esas supuestas supersticiones.

Para la joven genio superdotada, era otro día más estar encerrada en un salón lleno de infantes que apenas están comprendió el uso de razón. Aún con inteligencia de un científico, tener el IQ más alto qué hay y también tener varios premios científicos. Lisa aún seguía tascada en un lugar donde para ella sería en desperdicios de su valioso tiempo. Pero había una razón por la que ella estaba aquí en vez de estar en la universidad enseñando a varios estudiantes y ayudando a sus colegas científico. Y esa razón era...

—¡LISA! —Exclama una niña de piel oscura, con cabello largo y castaño oscuro, muy emocionada, al ver a la persona que tanto espera ver.

Lisa se sorprendió al escuchar quien la estaba llamando su atención. Ya que ella reconoció de inmediato quien era la que le estaba llamando su nombre. Ya que ahora mismo veía a Darcy, una niña pequeña de piel oscura, con cabello largo y castaño oscuro. Ella viste una camisa cian sin mangas con una flor rosa, pantalones cortos amarillentos, calcetines de color rosa y zapatos iluminados LED blancos. Ella tiene una banda rosa en su pierna derecha, lo que muestra que tiene una pequeña herida.

—¡Oh Darcy! Buenos días. —levanta su mano y le saluda a su amiga —. ¿Me anduviste esperándome? —Pregunto Lisa.

—¡Por su puesto Lisa! Hoy será el día en que nos enseñará a sumar! — Darcy saltaba de emoción, al saber que ella iba aprender a sumar números.

Lisa giró sus ojos al saber que hoy iban a enseñarles a ser las sumas de matemática. Así que la genio prosiguió con su paso y se fue hacia un pequeño almacenamiento donde ahí pondría sus cosas.

Cuando Darcy veía a su mejor amiga terminar de poner sus cosas en el pequeño almacenamiento, la castaña noto algo al cual la hacía preocupar un poco, al ver que el rostro de su mejor amiga tenia líneas de lágrimas marcadas es su rostro, así que la morena se le acerca a Lisa y comienza agarra el rostro de la científica y le pregunta.

—¿Alguien te hizo llorar? —Movia un poco la cabeza de Lisa y checaba si realmente era marcas de lágrimas la que tenía en el rostro.

—¿No se de que estás hablando? —Ella simulaba de que nada había pasado.

—Se que me estás mintiendo Lisa. —Darcy mira las mangas largas del suéter de Lisa, y nota que ambas mangas estaban empapadas de algo mojado —. Y por qué tu suéter de las mangas están mojadas? —Ahora comenzaba ponerse algo sería —. Sabes que no me gusta que mis amigos me mienten y oculten secretos.

Lisa odiaba esa parte de Darcy, pero también estaba feliz de que al menos había alguien, aparte de su hermano, que se preocupaba por ella.

—*Suspira* Solo tuve una pequeña discusión con una de las unidades. —Le respondió con algo de irritación. —No es gran cosa Darcy, ademas yo me mojé mis mangas al intentar lavarme las manos. Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. —Lisa puso las manos de Darcy hacia abajo.

Darcy aún sentía que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo, pero cuando la niña iba a volver a insistir. El sonido de la campana comenzó a soñar, haciéndoles saber que las clases había empezado.

 _—"Tal vez le vuelva preguntar cuando sea la hora de recreo"._ —Pensó la morena muy preocupada, al saber que su amiga no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Y así fue lo qué pasó por toda la clase. Ambas niñas disfrutaba de sus clases, bueno, no tanto como la genio, pero eso no impedía que ella lo disfrutara de la compañía de su amiga. Las horas siguieron y Darcy aún persistía en preguntarle a su amiga, todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero no tubo una respuesta, y se vuelve a frustrar aún más al no saber nada. Intentaba animarla en muchas cosas. Incluso dejo que ella le enseñara a estudiar ciencia, o al menos enseñarle a leer aún más los libros.

Cuando faltaba 1 hora más para el receso, la Maestra Shrinivas les aviso a todos sus estudiantes que como no tenía mucho que enseñar en estas últimas horas, ella les dejo a todos sus estudiantes que hicieran todo lo que ellos quisieran.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los niños gritaba de alegría y luego comenzaron hacer lo que unos niños de kínder harían, jugar con los juguetes y convivir con sus amigos, pero hubo una niña a la que le gustaba hacer cuando había esos tipos de actividades, en cual la pequeña geniecita dormía en una pequeña cama, donde ahí podía tomar una pequeña siesta, mientras ella organizaba en su mente, todas las cosas que había pasado en estas últimas horas de la mañana. Pero por desgracia para la genio, hubo alguien al que no le gustaba dormir, y esa persona insistía en jugar con ella, o eso era la idea de Darcy.

—Vamos Lisa, no me gusta que te duermas tanto en un día tan lindo, —Comenzaba a sacudir la sabana de su amiga, mientras trataba de despertarla.

—¡Darcy! —Bostezo la genio, mientras intentada taparse la cara con la sabana —. Sabes que necesito mi sueño para poder acomodar mis recuerdos y organizarlos. —Lisa vuelve dormirse, pero su amiga le seguía sacudiendo la sabana.

—Vamos Lisa. —Darcy comenzaba a ponerse la cara de cachorro muy triste, al no poder levantar a su amiga de su cama. Pero cuando Darcy iba a volver a sacudir la cama, uno de las niñas comenzaba a llamarle la atención.

—¡Hey Darcy! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? Necesitamos uno más para poder jugar a la fiesta de té. —Exclama una niña castaña.

—¡Si Darcy! El señor Alfonso quiere comenzar con su fiesta de té, y necesitamos más personas para que la fiesta sea más grande. — Le muestra un elefante de felpa y comienza hacer una voz muy profunda —. Si Darcy, también quiero que traigas a Rafo a mi fiesta de té. —Dice el elefante a la infante, mientras que la Niña usa su voz para hacer hablar al elefante.

Darcy quería ir a jugar con ellas, pero no quería dejar a su amiga ahí, pero después reflexionó un poco y decidió ir a jugar con ellas, así que la castaña toma su jirafa y se fue a jugar con sus amigas, dejando ahora la genio ahí dormida, sin saber que ahora Lisa estaba teniendo un sueño, en la cual llevaría a la genio a una de las experiencias al que tanto intentaba borrar de sus sueños, y también aprender de sus grandes errores.

 ***En los sueños de Lisa***

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! — Gritaba un joven muy desesperado.

—*Suspirando* ¡Lo hishe Lincoln! intente razonar con ellos, pero pareshe que nuestra unidadesh paternalesh y hermanash, no saben escuchar. Nuestra familia están muy apegada a esa tontería de la mala shuerte, que ya ni valía la pena sheguir. —Lisa vuelve a su escritorio y comienza a proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Pero si sabías que todo eso era estúpido, al menos pudiste esforzarte para solucionarlo Lisa! —El albino comenzó a llorar, al saber que todo ese tiempo, hubo alguien al que pudo detener con esa locura —. ¡Soy tú hermano Lisa!... *Sniff* ¿acaso te gusta ver tu hermano sufrir?

Hubo una pausa, parecía que todo el cuarto comenzaba ponerse muy tenso al saber que su hermanita de 4 años estaba arreglando sus anteojos.

—No... pero me da igual de lo que te pase. —La genio volvió a ponerse sus lente y miró ahora un hermano con la cara bastante sorpresiva, como si realmente sus palabras le había atravesado su alma y lo dejo sin ningún aliento en si —. Ademásh, tú tuviste la culpa en convencer a los demásh de que tú tuvierash la mala suerte, claro que yo también me dejé llevar, cree esa estupida teoría en la cual solo utilizada evidencia sin base científica y sólo circunstancial. —Lisa saca unos papeles y se los arroja a su hermano —. Una vez entendí eso, fue fácil desecharla como una perdida de tiempo.

Lincoln no tenía palabras que decir, era cierto que el fue que le echo leña al fuego, al intentar aumentar el rumor, solo para tener tiempo para si mismo, pero el nunca midió las consecuencias que traería, ni mucho menos se esperaba que su familia lo tomaría de una manera tan literal, el asunto que el mismo había causado.

–La mala suerte no es más que una excusa para aquellos que no puedan aceptar sus propios fracasos. El que algo como eso exista es un concepto tan ridículo como el que la buena suerte sea real. —Lisa comienza formar una sonrisa mientras daba unas carcajadas —. Además, fue una buena oportunidad para estudiar el comportamiento de distintos individuos ante algo como la Suerte y también... —Lisa saca una pistola y le dispara un dardo hacia el cuello de su hermano.

Lincoln al sentir el dardo que le había dado en su cuello, cayó en el piso sin ninguna manera de moverse, ya que era lo único lugar expuesto que el tenía, después de que el solo llevaba puesto un traje de ardilla sin la cabeza puesta.

—También me diste la oportunidad de que al fin tendré un verdadero sujeto de pruebas, ya no tendré que limitarte por tu bienestar. —Lisa comienza sacar un conjunto de herramientas del cirujano —. No te preocupes homosapien, tú sacrificios para la humanidad no será en vano, además, ¿eso es lo que realmente deseabas? ¿Tener tiempo a solas no? No importa. —Lisa saca una sierra, y comienza cortar el traje con ella.

—¡Lisa! ¡Por favor detente! —Comenzaba a llorar por desesperación al ver que a su hermana le estaba cortando el traje con una sierra —. Tu no eres así, que pasó con aquella linda niña con la que solía jugar con los bloques, o la que me llegó a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas antes de que aprendieras a hablar. —Lincoln desesperado, intenta convencer o al menos intentar alcanzar a la niña al que tanto la quería hace un año atrás —. Lisa por favor...

 **—¡Ya cállate bueno para nada! Tu solo eres inservible, no tienes nada que ofrecer, siempre pensando en ti mismo, ¿por que crees que no hice nada? es cierto que te podría haberte ayudado, pero dime Lincoln, ¿quieres que llame a la policía y ponga una denuncia contra nuestra familia? Por que es la única opción qué hay.** —Lisa termina de usar la sierra y usa unas pinzas para poder abrir el traje —. **¿Crees que es fácil Intentar convencer a nuestras familia? Hasta me sorprende que nuestros unidades paternas estén de acuerdo con esa teoría** —Cuando termina de abrir el traje, Lisa alza la camisa de su hermano, luego saca un marcado, comienza hacer líneas en el torso y después saca un bisturí —. **Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano yo me encargo de acabar con esto, solo tienes que aguantar por lo menos un mes máximo, ya que quiero investigar aún más sobre el cuerpo humano, y por obvias razones, es ilegal experimentar con humanos en contra de su voluntad, pero contigo será una excepción, tú seres mi verdadero conejillos de indias, y una vez que acabemos, ya verás lo buen uso que te hice por el bien de la humanidad.** —Lisa mira hacia enfrente —. **No es así Lisa.**

Ahí estaba, Una Lisa de 5 años mirando su propio pasado, temblando de miento mientras veía como su yo de pasado estaba intentando diseccionar a su propio hermano, y lo que era peor, era lo que ella estaba apunto de hacer. Si no fuera que...

—Lisa... Lisa... LISA... ¡LISA!...

 ***Fin del sueño***

—¡AHHH! —Lisa despierta de su sueño y mira a Darcy junto con varios compañeros de su clase rodeando la cama donde dormía la genio. —¡¿Q-que qué pasó!? Sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

—Te escuchaba murmurar mucho, y decías muchas cosas sobre la suerte. —Darcy se aparta un poco, y deja que su amiga tome algo de reposo.

—Ya veo... bueno, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Lisa se levanta de la cama.

Cuando todo estaba comenzando a calmar la situación, varios niños comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero luego dejaron de murmurar al escuchar el ruido de la campana soñar por todo el salón, haciéndoles saber que ya era hora de recreo.

—Está bien todos, es hora de recreo. —La maestra les abre la puerta del salón y deja que los niños salga afuera.

Todos emocionados salen afuera del aura, mientras que pocos se quedaron adentro del salón.

—¡Lisa! —Intenta llamarle la atención a su amiga.

Lisa fue hacia el pequeño almacén y sacó su almuerzo que le habia preparado su hermano, luego fue hacia donde está su amiga y le dice.

—Así que... ¿quieres almorzar afuera? ¿o almorzar adentro? — Preguntando la genio esperando por una respuesta de su amiga.

Darcy ahora estaba confundida, y no sabía que hacer ahora, así que lo único que hizo era ir hacia el almacén, sacar su almuerzo y decirle que ella comería aquí adentro.

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela...**

—¿Aún todavía tienes esa marca en tu meñeca Lucy? —Preguntado una gótica mayor de casi 12 años, de piel pálida con cabello largo y negro que da un brillo reflejante, con sombra de ojos púrpura. También llevaba puesta las misma ropajes: un vestido largo de color púrpura oscuro, cinturón negro con calavera blanca y guantes sin dedos de color púrpura oscuro. —Parece que vas a necesitar guantes como los míos. —Comentó la gótica mientras checaba la marca que Lucy traía en ella.

—Ya veo haiku. —Lucy miraba a su amiga, comenzaba a suspira mientras que ella sacaba su almuerzo que le había preparado su hermano —. La Bisabuela Harriet aún no me a perdonado por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle con mi hermano. —haiku terminó de examinar la marca que tenía Lucy y después comenzó también a sacar su propio almuerzo —. Y pienso que nunca se quitará hasta que yo demuestra a mi bisabuela que realmente logre tener el verdadero perdón de mi hermano y también perdonarme a mi misma. —Lucy abría su almuerzo y quedó sorprendida por el contenido que llevaba.

—¡Malvado! —Sorprendida Haiku por lo que estaba viendo.

Al igual que haiku, Lucy también se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, su almuerzo consiste de espagueti con la cantidad correcta de salsa de tomate muy roja que hasta parecía sangre real, hasta la salsa olía algo picante, también la cantidad de albondigas era lo basta bueno, haciendo lo posible el espacio necesario para poner, los cubiertos, junto con varios cortes de naranja bañadas con sangra, que obviamente era salsa dulce, y para el postre dos hojaldre de mermelada de moras rojas, haciendo que el postre mostrara una forma de un corazón muy sangriento. Junto con su almuerzo tenía también una bebida de uva muy roja para finalizar su perfecto almuerzo que traía.

—N-No no se que decir. —Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta, eso era lo abnormal de parte de su hermano, y eso hizo que la gótica comenzara a sospechar de su hermano, esos tipos de tratos eran demasiado abnormales como para que su hermano hiciera algo así, el debió haber tenido planeado desde un principio. Pero la pregunta sería, ¿Si realmente su hermano hizo algo malo como para hacer todo esto?.

—Lucy, hay una carta ahí. —Haiku toma la carta y se lo da Lucy para que lo leyera —. Parece que es parte de tu hermano. —Fuel lo que dijo al ver el nombre que llevaba imprenta en el sobre.

Lucy agarra la carta, comienza romper el sobre y saca el contenido mientras ponía aún lado el sobre vacío. Después comenzó leer la carta que su hermano le había escrito en ella. Y esperaba que al menos esa carta le dará una idea de lo que realmente le estaba pasando con su hermano.

Haiku miraba su almuerzo, y era algo que le hacía sufrir, ya que lo que contenía, era solo un simple sándwich de pavo con lechuga y tomate, aparte tenía una pequecha ensalada de tomates junto con una bebida bajo azúcar. Lamentablemente no tenía postre, como para al menos calmar su alma oscura. Haiku vuelve mirar el almuerzo de Lucy, era algo de que envidiar, la gótica pensaba preguntar a su madre, si en alguna ocasión le pudiera preparar un almuerzo que consiste con varios tipos de comidas que sería de su preferencias, o al menos que ella pidiera gozar, era pedir mucho por parte de su madre, pero que el hermano de su amiga hiciera algo tan malvado, que hasta los mismos demonios, mataría por tan solo tener ese grandioso almuerzo. Si que Lucy tenía un hermano bastante especial, y vaya que Lucy tiene suerte de tener un hermano, a la cual la quiere por lo que es ella. Haiku ahora miraba a Lucy, pero ahora su expresión cambió radicalmente en ella.

—¡¿Lucy?! —Pregunto Haiku ahora con una expresión muy preocupante, incluso tuvo que expresar sus emocionales al ver que su amiga, comenzaba a caer varias lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Qué hice para merecer a un hermano tan increíble? — Las manos de Lucy comenzaba a temblar, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de su rostro.

Haiku estaba muy desconcertada, que había en esa carta como para que su amiga comenzara llorar de esa manera sin que sus emociones lo impidieran expresarse correctamente.

—¿Realmente merezco esto? —Lucy se quita la manga de su brazo derecho, mostrando una marca púrpura que comenzaba crecer lentamente entre sus venas de su brazo —. Si no fuera por mi bisabuela... *Sniff* tal vez Lincoln no estaría aquí entre los vivos ahora mismo. —Lucy no aguantaba más y comenzó a llorar descontrolada mente.

Haiku no le gustaba lo que dijo al último, ya que ella era la única que sabía del horrible secreto, en la cual Lucy casi mataba a su propio hermano con sangre fría. Pero aún así ella toma los hombros de la niña de casi 9 años, y la comienza abrazar fuertemente sin siquiera dejarla ir. Podía sentir la cabeza de su amiga, intentando acomodarse en sus pecho, lloraba aún más, desahogando un poco la culpa que traía consigo. para haiku, era algo que ningún gótico haría, ella prefería disfrutar del sufrimientos de otros, pero no de Lucy, ella necesitaba de alguien, para poder desahogarse y compartir ese dolor, y eso es lo que ella hacía.

En la parte más lejana de la biblioteca, hubo un chico espiando a las góticas en la esquina de la puerta. El chico sacó su celular y comienza a textear a alguien. Una vez finalizado, agarra una mochila muy grande, y se marcha del lugar.

—Ok Chandler, parece que las raritas están en la biblioteca, y no creo que ellas salga en un tiempo, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo y darle un pelotazo bien directo en la cara albina de Lincoln. —El joven murmuraba así mismo mientras el corrie directamente hacia la cafetería, donde el destino de Lincoln loud estaba sellado.

 **Mientras tanto, afuera en el parque de la escuela...**

—Vaya Lola, ¿como lo haces para ser siempre tan hermosa? —Preguntando un joven mientras toman a una bebida.

—No es mucho, solo con mi loción, me hace sentir igual de bella. — Lola comienza posar mientras que una ráfaga de viento hizo que los cabellos dorados de la diva, hiciera mostrar aún más su belleza.

—¡WOW! —Todas exclamaron muy sorprendida por lo bella que lucia la diva de color rosa.

—Bueno, basta de admirar mi belleza y comenzamos a almorzar. —Ambas chicas asientes sus cabezas y todas comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa. Mientras que Lola se acomodaba a sentarse adecuadamente como una verdadera dama.

—¿Y que te hizo tu mamá? Pregunto la castaña a la diva.

—Para ser honesta Mía, no lo se, mi hermano me hizo el almuerzo, así que no se sorprende que el haya hecho algo increíble. —Lola habré su caja de almuerzo y cuando lo abrió, todas las amigas de Lola quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Al ver el contenido que llevaba el almuerzo de la diva. —¿Que tanto miran? Solo es un simple... —Lola al ver su propio almuerzo, ella también quedó muy sorprendida por el contenido que llevaba adentro.

—¡Vaya Lola! ¿No sabía que tú hermano era un chef? —Pregunto Ami muy sorprendidas por el almuerzo.

—¡Realmente tienes una familia muy talentosa Lola! —La pelirroja Exclama algo celosa.

—Como desearía que mi hermano me dé esos tipos de tratos. — al igual que la pelirroja, ella también se pone celosa.

Lola tampoco creía lo sorprendida que estaba su almuerzo: contenía varias tiras de pollo bañadas con crema mientras que unas pocas no lo estaban, al lado de las tiras, había una pequeña ensalada de frutas que contenía naranjas, fresas, pedazos de piña, uvas y pedazos sandía. Los cubiertos estaban Junto con unos postres de pastelitos y dulces. su almuerzo tenía también una bebida de Leche de freza con una temperatura muy perfecta, como para poder ser tomado en ella, su almuerzo era simple pero inesperado para diva.

—Lola... ¡¡Lola!!... ¡¡¡LOLA!!!

Lola despierta de sus pensamientos al notar que sus amigas le estaban llamando por su nombre.

—¡¿QUE?! —Les responde algo asustada, pero luego comienza a enojarse por la forma que hicieron para llamarle su atención —. Espero que tenga una buena excusa por hablarme de esa manera. —Lola las amenaza con puño de hierro.

—Hay un sobre pegada en tu almuerzo. —Las chicas se abrazando entre sí y le apunta el sobre ahí tirado en la mesa, y una de ellas lo agarra, y después se lo da a Lola.

Lola arrebata el sobre a la rubia, y después lo abre, tira el sobre vacío, y después comienza a leer la carta. Mientras que las chicas miraba a Lola leer, a la cual quedaron sorprendidas, ya que una vez Lola siempre pedía a una de ellas que le leyeran la cosas por ella. Sorprendidas por lo descubrimiento, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a murmura entre ellas.

—¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que Lola ahora pudiera leer, que lo diría. — dijo la pelirroja muy asombrado.

—¡Lo se Ruby! Y Lola se comporta algo amable con nosotras. —La castaña mira a Lola, aún leyendo la carta —. Acaso su hermano tendrá algo que ver.

—Su hermano Lincoln es muy lindo jejeje. —La rubia comenzaba a sonrojar al comentar algo sobre el albino.

—Lo se, recuerdo que el nos ayudó con los ensaño de belleza el año pasado. —Dijo Ruby con un tono animada.

—Si, siempre muy atento con todas, especial mente con Lola y Lindsey. —Mia les da su opinión.

—¡Lindsey! La nemesis de Lola! acaso su hermano se a vuelto loco! —Exclama ambas jóvenes, al saber que el peli blanco, le estaba ayudándo a la Archie enemiga de su hermana.

—Lose, últimamente le ayuda un poco a Lindsey cuando ella pierde los certámenes contra Lola, ¿aunque me pregunto por qué lo hace? — Mía comenzaba pensar sobre por qué el albino le ayuda tanto a Lindsey —. Solo su hermano lo sabe, y tampoco podremos atrever preguntar a Lindsey.

—Lo se, al igual que Lola, Lindsey también da miedo. —Ruby abrasa a la rubia.

—Bueno, al menos... —Mía dejó de comentar al ver que escuchar a alguien sollozar.

Las chicas dejaron su pequeña charla y miraron hacia atrás, y cuando lo hicieron, ellas miraba ahora a una Lola muy triste, parecía que quería llorar ahora mismo, pero por una razón se aguantaba las ganas. Cuando una de ellas quería hablar, Lola mueve su almuerzo al frente y les dice.

—Ya no tengo hambre, si quieren pueden agarrar mi almuerzo. —Lola se levanta de su mesa y comienza alejarse de ella.

—¡¿Lola qué pasa?! —Ami se levanta de la mesa y comienza a seguir a la diva. Pero de pronto Lola se detiene y le dice.

—No es necesario que me sigas. —Lola levanta su mano y muestra su palma hacia la castaña —. Solo... necesito estar a sola con alguien. —La princesa prosiguió con su caminata, dejando ahora a las chicas con una expresión de confusión, y preguntándose si esa carta tuvo algo que ver con el cambio de ánimo de la princesa.

Lola comenzaba a caminar por todo patio de la escuela, buscando a una persona muy particular, pero al momento de seguir caminado, Lola mira el campo donde estaba un árbol, y para su suerte, ella logró encontrar a esa persona, así que sin perder su tiempo, siguió caminado hacia donde está el árbol,

 **Mientras tanto, en el salón de la Maestra Shrinivas...**

Lisa y Darcy estaba sentadas en el mesa muy calladas, ninguna quizo hablar del tema del mal sueño que tuvo Lisa, así que ambas sacaron sus almuerzo, y decidieron hacer un pequeño juego.

—¡Oye Lisa! Quisieras adivinar que me hicieron de almorzar? —Darcy estaba muy emociona, en saber que tipo de almuerzo le había preparado para la castaña.

—Mmm... me lo pones algo difícil. — Comentó la genio, al ver que la caja de su amiga era algo peculiar en ella —. No me tomes a mal, pero cada vez que traes tu almuerzo, pones a todos los unidades en un estado de pausa, al intentar habrir el contenido de tu almuerzo. —Finalizo lo que acababa de decir.

Darcy No entendió nada de lo que dijo su amiga, así que ella abrió su almuerzo y lo que contenía, era un un simple sándwich con jugo de manzana, más una barra de chocolate.

—¡Vez Lisa! solo era un simple emparedado con jugo y dulce! —La niña comenzaba de disfrutar de su almuerzo.

La genio quedó algo dudosa, normalmente los almuerzos de Darcy, era algo a que muchos intentaría comer, ya que la familia de la morena era demasiadamente ricos, y hasta hubo varias ocaciones que su familia había traído buenos almuerzo para todos en su salón, pero este día solo había recibió un simple desayuno, nada de lujo, o al menos que el sándwich fuera hecho por los mejores chefs, qué hay.

—¡Vamos Lisa! ¡¿Quiero ver lo que traes en tu caja de almuerzo?! —Curioseada por saber el almuerzo que le hicieron su amiga.

La científica solo suspiró y comienza abrir su almuerzo, pero para su sorpresa, su almuerzo contenía varios sándwiches de mantequilla de mani con mermelada sin la costra de pan en ello, también a lado de los sándwiches había varias bolitas de macarrones con quesos en un pequeño plato hondo, junto con el plato había una cacerola lleno de pedazos de manzanas bien cortados sin semillas en ellas, y para finalizar, tenía varias galletas de chispas de chocolate, junto con un vaso de leche tibia, haciendo así un almuerzo bastante bueno, hasta los estudiantes restantes comenzaron admirar el almuerzo que tenía la genio, y preguntándose si sus mamás también podría prepararles un almuerzo así de buenos.

—¡WOW! —Con los ojos bien Brillantes que hacia la morena —. No sabía que tu mamá, te

Podía preparar algo así.

—N-No fue mi mamá que los preparo. —Diciéndole a su amiga aún con la cara bastante sorprendida.

—Y entonces, ¿quien te lo preparó? —Pregunto ahora más curioseada, por saber quien preñaron ese increíble almuerzo.

—Mi unidad may-... Digo mi hermano mayor Lincoln, Lincoln me hizo ese almuerzo. —La voz de Lisa comenzaba a soñar algo triste.

—Lisa, que te ocurre, comenzaste ese día muy triste, tenias las lágrimas secas, tuviste pesadillas y ahora te desanimas, dime Lisa, por que no me dices de lo que te pasa. —Darcy saca su jirafa, y le comienza hacer dar una voz al peluche de felpa —. Dime Lisa, Rafo te puede ayudar también. Decía el peluche con un tono muy animado que hacía la castaña.

Lisa no sabía si decirle la verdad a su amiga, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella sabía que su amiga no le gustaba que le mintiera, pero tampoco quiero a decir mucho sobre su pasado, y posiblemente jamás lo haría.

—Darcy... Crees que siguirias siendo mi amiga si te digiera una verdad que posiblemente nuestra coneccion entre dos personas que comparte un vínculo sea rompido. —Lisa le dice a su amiga Darcy mientras esa miraba como ella jugaba con su jirafa de peluche.

—Mmm... no entendí lo que dijiste pero se que sin importar lo que hallas hecho, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo y Rafo. —Le responde felizmente mientras ella le pone a su jirafa enfrente de Lisa —. Por supuesto que yo también estaré a tu lado, si Darcy va, yo lo estaré también. —Dice Rafo con la voz que Darcy hacia.

Lisa estaba feliz, realmente tenía una amiga que no fuera ningún de sus familiares, y por primera vez sentía que las emociones entre amistades era lo bastante agradable para sentir ese gran amor y cariño, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, miedo al perder esa gran conexión que tenía con su amiga, y mientras que ella sea un infante, Darcy jamás podría entender lo que realmente la genio había echos por los últimos meses, pero Lisa sabia que una vez que Darcy llegaría a una edad donde el mundo no todo puede ser de color de rozas, ahí sería el momento de que Lisa podría confesarse de todo lo malo que ella había echo, y posiblemente Darcy lo entendería.

—Lisa, tienes un pequeño sobre adentro de la caja. —Darcy agarra el sobre y se lo da a Lisa.

Lisa toma sobre y queda sorprendida por el nombre que llevaba escrito en la carta.

—¡Esto es de mi hermano! —Lisa comienza a abrir el sobre y comienza leer la carta.

 _Para Lisa:_

 _Te he conocido desde que naciste, y aunque sea corta, has sido una experiencia única. Tengo la suerte de tener a una hermanita como tú que me a hecho mi vida mucho más increíble, aún recuerdo los momentos que anduvimos juntos, realmente era los días más bellos que jamás olvidare, se que esto es vergonzoso, pero realmente me enseñaste más cosas de lo que yo realmente te podía ofrecer, solo quiero que sepas, que no todo se puede hacer la vida en hacer cosas como la ciencia, eres una niña que apenas cumplió 5 años, y tienes muchas cosas por que disfrutar, por eso tienes a una persona que te necesitan ahora, al cual siempre estará allí para ti, cuando tenga dudas sobre tus emoción, o cuando necesites encontrar a alguien más en socializarte, tu amiga Darcy siempre permanecer al lado cuando llegue el momento a la que tú necesitas de alguien a la cual te pueda acompañar a tu lado. Por eso quiero que sepas, que tal vez nunca fui un hermano al que tanto quisiste tener y que jamás seré especial ante tal increíble superioridad que tienes, pero aún así, yo siempre te querré con todo mi corazón, sin importar las cosas qué pasó en el pasado, tú eres mi hermanita, mi científica, la genio de la familia, y también La Niña de ..._

Lisa no aguantaba más y dejó de leer la carta, comenzaba a sollozar, ¿realmente era lo que estaba pensando su hermano? Acaso eso era la razón por la que estaba siendo el papel de mejor hermano qué hay.

—Realmente eres un tonto, *Sniff* tú... tú si que ere un homosapien bien tonto... *Sniff* mi grandísimo idiota... *Sniff* realmente el más tonto hermano mayor que tengo... *Sniff * Lincoln... My Linky. —Lisa apretó la carta que tenía y se lo puso en su pecho, lo abrazaba con mucha más fuerza —Perdóname hermano *Sniff* realmente fui una horrible hermana menor... tu realmente eres el hermano que más deseo tener ahora mismo, quiero que vengas ahora mismo y me abraces. —Lisa estaba apunto de llorar hasta que sintió un abrazo de parte de su amiga.

—Siempre un abrazo ayuda mucho con los problemas. —Fue lo que dijo la morena mientras que ponía su jirafa junto con Lisa a su lado —. Si realmente quieres un abrazo, también estaré aquí para ayudarte a limpiar tus lágrimas. —Darcy usaba a Rafo para poder limpiar las lagrimas de Lisa.

—Darcy... gracias, gracias por ser mi primera amiga. —Lisa le devuelve el abrazo a su grandiosa amiga que traía.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo y Rafo para todo lo que necesitas.

Lisa estaba muy feliz, y posiblemente su hermano tenía razón, siempre tendrá a su amiga Darcy para todo lo que ella necesite, pero también temía que la verdad, destruiría su lazos de amistad, tal vez suene egoísta pero, tal vez nadie merecía escuchar la verdad y por eso Lisa llevaría sus errores y culpas hacia la tumba si eso sería necesario.

Cuando todos los niños disfrutaban de sus receso, un joven que estaba en la parte de la esquina de la puesta, comenzaba llamarle a una niña.

—Nia. — le comienza a saludar a la niña que estaba jugando con los bloques.

—¡Hermano! La joven fue hacia donde está el joven.

—Toma... para mi linda hermanita que traigo. —El joven le da una bolsa de gomitas a su hermana.

—Gracias, eres el mejor hermano que traigo. —La joven muy feliz estaba apunto de marcharse hasta que su hermano la detuvo.

—Oye Nia, como vas en las clases. —Preguntando a su hermanita.

—Muy bien, aprendimos a sumar y también tuvimos un descanso extensivo. —respondiendo a su hermano.

—Eso es bueno hermanita. —El joven mira a las dos niñas que estaba ahí abrazando —. Algo les sucede a esas dos que están ahí sentadas en la mesa. —El joven le apunta hacia donde esta las jóvenes castañas.

—No se mucho, lo único que se, es que Lisa tuvo una pesadilla, y posiblemente estén contando sobre su mal sueño, pero ellas siempre se quedan adentro del salón. —La niña confundida por la curiosidad que tenía su hermano, al preguntar sobre sus compañeras de su clases.

—Ya veo, bueno hermanita, te dejo con lo que estabas haciendo y nos veremos a la salidas de la escuela. —El chico se despedía de su hermana.

—Igual mento hermano, y gracias por las gomitas. La joven se de vuelta hacia el lugar donde jugaba con sus bloques.

Cuando el joven salió del salón, su expresión en su rostro cambió de un hermano mayor feliz por su hermana, a un rostro muy serio y sadico, saca su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a alguien.

—Todo listo Chandler. —El joven agarra una mochila y comienza a correr hacia la cafetería.

 **Mientras tanto, afuera en el parque de la escuela cerca de un árbol...**

Lola proseguía camino hacia donde está un árbol cerca de un charco de lodo, la princesa pudo notar que unos niños comenzaba a jugar con el lodo, y eso era lo raro para la diva, ya que normalmente la persona que estaba sentada en ese árbol, bebería estar disfrutando con sus amigos, en vez de estar ahí sentada mirando el cielo azul que daba el día.

Cuando Lola llegó al árbol, pudo notar que una niña rubia, con la capucha roja estaba ahí sentada, pero en vez de ver a una niña muy alegra y feliz por una vista tan increíble, pudo ver a una niña con la mirada perdida, sus mejillas se notaba que anduvo llorando por un buen tiempo, haciendo que solo se veía marcas secas en ellas. Una vez que se le acercó aún más, la niña con gorra comienza a suspirar y le dice.

—También recibiste un sobre en tu almuerzo, ¿cierto? —Pregunto la niña que se parecía mucho a Lola.

—... —Lola no respondía su pregunta, ya que eso era lo que ella quería hablar, y tal como lo esperaba, también tenía el mismo problema.

—Tomare tu silencio como un si. —Lana se acomodaba un poco, dejando espacio para que su hermana pudiera sentarse junto a ella —. Así que déjame adivinar, ¿también tu almuerzo es algo de lo que no te lo esperabas? —Lana esperaba por la respuesta de su hermana.

—Así que no soy la única. —Lola de sienta a su lado de su gemela —. Y yo pienso que a todas también recibieron algo bueno. No pienso que Lincoln solo haría esos almuerzos tan buenos Solá a nosotras, aunque me pregunto que tipo de almuerzo le tendría preparado a Lynn, siendo la única que ella no recibió uno.

—¡Espera! ¡Lynn no tiene su almuerzo! —Lana quedó algo sorprendida por lo que le acaba de escuchar —. ¿Como sabes que Lynn no recibió nada de su almuerzo?

—Husmee sus cosas para saber lo que traía, yo conozco a Lincoln, y se que el estaba mintiendo sobre que puso su almuerzo en su mochila, además pensé que aún seguía enojado con Lynn, después de lo qué pasó de lo ayer, cuando Lynn se comió la porción de pizza más su soda.

—Ya veo, si que tú te lo querías comer esa porción de mi hermano. —Lana se puso de brazos cruzados —. Realmente no le dejamos nada a Lincoln, si no fuéramos por Leni y yo que dejamos dos rebanadas de pizzas para el, posiblemente Lincoln comería las sobras de lo anti ayer. Pero creo que al final, el hambre de Lynn fue lo que tomó la hasta final, forzándolo que el comiera las sobras. Si que me enoje con ella por eso.

—Ni que lo digas, hubieras visto la cara que puso Leni cuando se enteró de lo que hizo Lynn, parecía que lo quería matar jejeje. —Lola comenzaba volver a ojear la carta que tenía en su mano.

Lana pudo ver que su hermana estaba ojeado su carta que tenía, así que Lana comienza a suspirar y después le pregunta ahora muy triste.

—Cress que fuimos buenas con nuestro hermano Lola. —Lana comienza habrazar a su hermana mientras lágrimas comenzaba a salirse de su ojos.

Lola comenzaba apretar la hoja que tenía en su manos mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar.

—Como crees Lana *sniff*... fuimos bastantes malas en el pasado, y aún seguimos siendo las mismas... aún seguimos siendo las misma gemelas caprichosas que jamás dejaremos de pelear, siempre peleado por lo que uno quiere sin importar el daño que nosotras misma podemos hacer —Le responde con un tono muy triste mientras se repetía así misma lo malas que realmente eran.

—Sabes Lola *sniff* te tuve envidia, siempre fuisteis su favorita entre nosotras. —Lana comenzaba poner una sonrisa forzada.

—Lana, te dije que no trajineras ese tema, el nos ama por igual. —Lola sabía de lo que iba venir, y lo peor era que lo iba volver a mencionar ese tema.

—Tu siempre lo querías mucho, mientras que yo no tanto, recuerdo cuando teníamos 5 años, yo siempre odiaba a mi hermano por ser muy sobre protector, no me dejaba hacer de lo que más me gustaba, y eso era lo que me fastidiaba de el, pero tú Lola... tú siempre buscabas a el para poder jugar a las fiestas de té, hacer pasarelas, y hasta jugar con el lodo jejeje. —Lana comenzaba agarrarse muy fuerte la cintura de su hermana.

—Lana ya basta, no quiero escucharlo de nuevo, tú sabes que no me gustas que me restriegues esa historia sobre la cara. —Lola comenzaba zafarse de la agarre de su gemela, pero parecía que ella sabía que no la iba dejar ir.

—Cada vez que ustedes dos jugaba muy unidos, yo me ponía muy celosa, cierto que yo no lo quería tanto, pero al verte muy feliz con el, me hacía hervir la sangre con tan solo verlos ahí muy apegados, y eso era lo que yo quería sentir, la atención, el carillo y la amor. —Lana comenzaba caer varias lágrimas en sus ojos. —Pero todo cambio cuando ganaste tu primer certamen de belleza, no se qué pasó en ese día pero... cambiaste mucho Lola, y ahora nuestros papeles cambiaron radicalmente, ya no eras la niña que tanto querías a su hermano, ahora te volviste...

—Por favor Lana, para *Sniff* ya no quiero escucharlo de nuevo. —Lola intentaba de nuevo zafarse de su hermana, pero no podía, sus fuerzas comenzaron hacerse débiles cada vez que ella escuchaba más la historia.

—Cuando cambiaste, me aproveche la oportunidad de poder sentir el cariño que tanto nuestro hermano te daba, aún me seguía fastidiado en protegerme un poco, pero por una razón, el me dejaba hacer cosas que yo quería, incluso convencía a nuestros padres que me dejara hacer cosas que una niña no haría, y eso era ser una plomero, mecánica y hasta cuidadora de animales, todo esto gracias a mi hermano, por siempre cuidarme y asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien, *Sniff* ahora entiendo por que siempre estabas tan apegado con el Lola, y eso me hacía feliz... pero esa felicidad no era suficiente...

—Para por favor. —Lana comenzaba llorar, no quería seguir escuchando lo que estaba apunto de decir su hermana.

—Lola, dime una cosa, ¿que se sintió ser su favorita? —Lana lloraba sin siquiera ver a su gemela a los ojos.

—... —Lola no quería responderle.

—Es una lastima, ya que nunca podré tener la oportunidad de saber lo que realmente se siente ser la favorita.

—Lo siento. —Lola abraza a su gemela. —Lo siento tanto hermana.

—¿Por que lo sientes hermanita? Yo tuve la culpa en no poder ayudar a mi hermano mayor cuando el más me necesitaba, así que no tengas la culpa que nuestro hermano piense que el no vale nada, ya que yo misma le dije que el no servía como hermano mayor, y que siempre fue...

—¡¡YA VASTA LANA!! —Lana se quedó sorprendida por el grito de su gemela —. Tu no tuviste toda la culpa hermana, yo y las demás hicimos todos eso a nuestro hermano, por eso no quiero que pienses que... solo... no quiero que pierdas esos ánimos hermana, Nuestro hermano jamás te perdonará si te ve así de triste.

Lana comenzó a sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, Lana sacó su hoja, y mostraba una frase que decías. "Lola siempre estará a tu lado". Y eso lo alegraba más que nunca.

—Lola, cuando termine las clases, podemos preguntar a Lincoln sobre sus problemas, creo que nuestro hermano necesita de nuestra ayuda. —Lana volvía a recuperar sus ánimos.

—Por su puesto, y si el no quiere decirnos algo, pues lo haré que hable. Pero esta vez no sere tan duro con el jejeje. —Lola abraza con cariño a sus gemela. Y así las gemelas lograron poder desahogarse de sus penas y así tener el valor de poder confrontar con su hermano.

Mientras que las gemelas estaba disfrutando de la vista en el árbol. Un joven que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, estaba miraba desde lo lejos a las gemelas ahí abrazándose, así que el joven texteo en su celular y después se marcha hacia adentro.

—Al parecer esas gemelas estará bien ocupadas viendo la vista en el árbol, así que Chandler no tendrá que preocuparse por eso asunto.

 ***En la entrada de la cafetería***

Los tres jóvenes llegaron al mismo tiempo su punto de encuentro, los jóvenes escucharon el gran escándalo que se oía adentro de esas puertas, hasta notaron que balones comenzaba a salirse por la puerta de la cafetería.

—¡Diablos ya comenzó! —Exclama el joven que espiaba a Lucy

—Ese idiota no se espero por nosotros. —Dijo el hermano de la niña que le tocó espiar a Lisa

—¡Y que estamos esperamos chicos! hay que entrar ahora antes de que el patético se desmaye! — Gritaba el que le tocó espiar a las gemelas.

Cuando los demás asiente sus cabezas, ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería, pero luego fueron sorprendidos que un chica que vestía de rockera con un mecho púrpura, abría las puertas de la cafeteria y salía corriendo de lugar.

—¡Diablos que le pasa con esa loca! —Mira a la chica corriendo y noto que estaba llamando a alguien.

—Sea quien sea eso no es importante, hay que entrar de una vez.

Los chicos sin perder el tiempo, lograron entrar a la cafetería, y una vez adentro lograron ver lo que realmente era la brama de BOMBARDMENTS en acción. Y tal como lo estaba viendo, era demasiado brutal.

—Caballeros, finalmente llegaron a la fiesta. —Chandler le s da la bien venidas a sus colegas.

—Comenzaron sin nosotros. —El chico estaba molesto por el comenzar su asalto sin ellos.

—Lo se, pero apenas comenzamos, así que digamos que están a tiempo. —Chandler su pone aún lado y le muestras a sus amigos el destino del pobre de Lincoln Loud.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que como lincoln estaba siendo asaltado brutalmente, miraba como el albino estaba defendiéndose de los pelotazos con sus brazos muy desesperado, pero era en vano, ya que era demasiados para el joven loud, y el siempre recibía cada golpe que le lanzaba, muchos lo golpeaban en la cara, otros en el estómago, y cada vez que el caía al suelo, el se resbala por la comida que estaba tirada, y también nota que los pantalos de Lincoln, estaban totalmente rotos, mostrándose su ropa interior.

—Wow, no se que decir. —lo dijo con un tono algo desconcertado, al ver que esto ya era demasiado, pero luego veía que sus dos compañeros comenzaron a participar con el asalto, el le comenzaron a lanzar varias pelotas hacia el albino, y por desgracias, el joven loud fue golpeado muy fuerte en la cara.

—Trajeron de lo que pedí. —Chandler espera impaciente.

—Aquí está jefe. —El joven abría las 3 bolsas que traían, y en ellas había 3 pelotas quemadas, pero la diferencia de las demás, esas estaban congeladas.

—Buen trabajo cabellos, con esas pelotas, el pobre de Larry jamás volverá a caminar en esta escuela nunca jamás. —Chandler comenzaba acercarse hacia donde esta Lincoln. —Es hora de que mi venganza esté completa.

El joven que espiaba a Lisa, estaba horrorizado, normalmente le encantaba lo malo, pero esto era llegar demasiado lejos, pero aún así, que podía hacer, la traición se paga con sangre. Y no quería arriesgar ser la siguiente víctima. Lo único que podía hacer, era cerrar los ojos y pensar que esto era un error, y posiblemente que un futuro, aprendería de sus errores de la vida.

 **Bueno amigos y lectores. Siento por poner este capituló reducidamente tarde, pero realmente tuve un bloqueo bastante grade, pero creo que con eso sería suficiente, ¿creo?**

 **Por ahora, comente como me salió y los veo en el siguiente capituló.**

 **¡Ahh! Y una cosa, la votación cerró y creo que no me espera que empezara, así que decidí poner Mi verdadera princesa (Lindsey x Lincoln) asi que Está historia estaría lista para el martes.**

 **Bueno ahí nos vemos para la otra.**


	17. La tragedia de Lincoln

**La tragedia de Lincoln**

 **En la entrada de la escuela primaria de Royal woods. (4 horas antes del asalto)**

—Llegamos jefe. —Chuck le avisa al albino. Al saber que ya había llegado al la escuela primaria de Royal woods.

—¡Genial Gracias Chuck! —Lincoln le da unos cinco mientras que Chuck le hace lo mismo. Después el se baja de la furgoneta y comienza correr hacia la entrada.

—¡No hay de que Jefe! —Chuck se despide mientras pisaba el acelerador, haciendo que el vehículo comenzaba a marcharse del lugar.

Lincoln corriendo hacia la entrada. Ve que le faltaba 10 minutos más para poder poner sus cosas en su casillero y ir directo hacia su salón de clase.

Cuando Lincoln prosiguió con sus cosas y nota que ya muchos estudiantes comenzaba a entrar a sus salones, sabiendo que aún le faltaba menos de 5 minutos. El prosigue hiendo hacia su salón de clase, esperando que su día pueda mejorar.

Cuando el albino llegó a su salón. Nota que muchos de sus compañeros de clases estaban ahí preparados para comenzar con sus clases, también podía ver a la maestra Johnson ahí parada donde está en el pizarrón, preparándose para comenzar a enseñarles las lecciones de hoy.

Lincoln prosigue con su avance hacia su cubierta frontal abierta, pero para su sorpresa, atrás de esa cubierta estaba su amiga. Ronnie Anne, ahí sentaba mirándolo como si algo malo le había hecho a ella. Parecía que lo miraba con algo de molestia, algo que el mismo sabia que era.

 _—"Parece que hable muy pronto de decir que tendría un día normal". —_ Lincoln bastante cansado comenzó a sentarse a su banca, pero no antes saludar a su amiga —. Hola Ronnie Anne, como fue tu dí-. Lincoln no pudo terminar de saludarla, ya que la latina comenzaba a mirar hacia el otro lado, haciéndolo saber que ella no estaba en las buenas como para dar esos tipos de tratos hacía una vez fue su pareja. Así que sin poder hacer mucho y también no dar su pequeño discurso de saber que le pasaba a Ronnie. El comienza a sentarse y espera que su día no fuera algo estresante.

Cuando la campañas de la escuela comenzaba a sonar. Todos en las clases comenzaron a hacer silencio, mientras que la maestra Johnson comenzaba a darles la bienvenida a todos sus estudiantes.

Pasaron 3 horas y las clases con la maestra Johnson seguía en su curso. Lincoln ponía mucha atención sobre la lección que le estaba enseñado su maestra, pero para su desgracia, la lección de hoy era matemáticas, la peor materia para el albino. Lincoln estaba frustrado, pero no por la lección de clase, si con sigo mismo. Comienza sacar un cuaderno que tenía guardado en su cubierta y luego comienza a checar en ello todo los apuntes que el traía anotados.

— _Muy bien, al parecer todo salió concuerdo a plan... o es lo que yo pienso._ —comienza a dar vueltas las hojas de su cuaderno, checando cuál hoja debería ver —. _Parece que el comienzo no salió como esperaba, sabía que debí despertarme más temprano, también bebía poner más atención, no sirvo como chef jejeje —_. Comienza perderse de nuevo en sus pensamiento, pensado lo basura que realmente es el joven Loud.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Todo en salón era totalmente callado. Pero a la vez sentía que podría escuchar los murmures de los demás compañeros. Lincoln mira a su lado derecho y ve que en su lado, estaba una banca desolada. El sabía de quien era esa cubierta, y como deseaba que su mejor amigo estuviera aquí ahora mismo dándole su apoyo al que el más estaba necesitando.

— _Clyde, tu si sabrías que hacer en una situación así, como me haces falta amigo._ —Lincoln comienza a suspirar mientras vuelve a checar su cuaderno — _Realmente vale la pena todo esto?_ —Cada hoja que miraba, cada detelle de su gran plan, cada momento que el pensaba, hacía que albino dejara de enfocarse, y volver a pensar — _Realmente soy un mal hermano?_

El tiempo transcurre, la maestra finaliza con la enseñanza y después comienza con otra lección. Todos los estudiantes sigue la misma rutina de siempre, escuchar, aprender, a observar, realmente era lo único que pasaba. Pero para Lincoln era otra cosa, escribir, enfocar, a pensar las posibilidades y consecuencias, era lo único que hacía para poder perfeccionar su plan, ¿realmente valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que el hacía para solo hacerles recordar un simple cumpleaños? ¿O realmente era algo más que eso?. Lincoln vuelve ojear sus notas y checa que todo estaba como el había planeado. No, el sabía desde que comenzó con el plan de ser el mejor hermano de mundo, que cada paso de su plan triaría fallas, fracaso y consecuencias, era por eso que el sabía que podría ocurrir, el aprende de sus errores, el aprende de la manera más dura que un niño tenia, no, debía sentir para que el aprendiera de sus errores, no importa si eran físicas o mentalmente, el debía de aprender de sus errores de la manera más ruda y cruel posible, ya que eso es lo que era Lincoln, un fracaso, el hijo más débil y patético que pudieron tener, esa es la razón por la que el se compara con sus hermanas, talentosas, bellas y con un futuro brillante preparado para el mundo real. Pero no para el albino, y tal vez nunca lo hará.

— _Por eso me aseguraré que ellas tenga un camino libre sin obstáculo, si realmente tengo que sacrificar todo por ver a mis hermanas felices y con un futuro más grandioso... pues estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello, incluso si mi vida está en juego._ —Lincoln comienza a repasar su pasos de plan, desde el comienzo hasta el plan que estaba preparando ahora mismo.

Lincoln checa de nuevo los pasos de su plan, realmente comenzó con los preparativos de sus plan A hasta el B, sabía cada posibilidades de lo que podría pasar, tantas cosas que uno puede ocurrir y pensar en tan solo poco tiempo, realmente el era el hombre con un plan muy obsesionado por perfeccionar un plan.

— _El desayuno fue un fracaso, pero al menos las pequeñas y Leni lo disfrutaron, pero sigo considerando un fracaso, y no hay que olvidar mi siguiente plan de las mejores cosas que les acababa de bar_. —Comiensa a dar vuelta a la hoja, y mira más de cerca los detalles de su plan. — _Tal vez no fue suficiente, tal vez debía dar más, Lori estaba muy de malas como para poder ver lo que realmente le tengo preparado, y quien la culpa, con un hermano así de fracasado, realmente no me sorprende que ella se pondría así de mala, pero al mismo tiempo la razón que tiene, realmente soy un estorbo para su vida, y es por es que me esforzare todo lo que traiga en mi poder para demostrar a Lori que yo puedo ser el hermano que ella merece tener, y no un estupido que le quita su valioso tiempo, realmente me queda poco tiempo antes de que Lori decida si se va a la universidad a estudiar. O al menos esperar que Bobby y ella decidan que hacer con sus vidas._

Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de checar más detalles sobre su plan, el albino siente algo que lo había golpeado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El peli blanco voltea hacia atrás para ver quien fue la persona que le había arrojado la bola de papel, al momento de mirar al frente, supo de inmediato de quien podo ser. Así que el albino solo agita su cabeza y después el vuelve mirar a la pizarra, pero no antes recoger la hoja de papel que le había lanzado sobre su cabeza.

Una vez sentado, el habré la hoja y quedo sorprendido de lo que había escrito en ella. **Mentiroso"** Eso era lo que estaba escrito en esa hoja, el Joven traga saliva al saber que el mensaje estaba bastante claro.

 _—¿Acaso Bobby le había contado sobre su plan?_ —Era lo que pensó antes de volver a enfocarse con sus notas de su plan —. _Ronnie realmente esta muy molesta, acaso..._ —Lincoln mira hacia el reloj y nota que ya solo le faltaba 10 minutos antes de que empiece la hora del almuerzo. — _Parece que tendré que reorganizar mi agenda después, pero primero..._ —Mira a sus alrededores y nota que varios compañeros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Lincoln comenzaba a curiosear lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía tiempo para poder escuchar atentamente lo que murmuraba sus compañeros de clases, así que siguió mirando ambos lado, y nota que Zach, Rusty y Liam comenzaban a curiosear lo mismo.

Lincoln dejo de mirar a sus amigos, luego volvió a enfocarse en su cuaderno, y comienza procesar lo que tiene que hacer, y eso es lo que hará.

 ***"¡¡¡Ring!!!"***

El sonido de la campana comenzaba a sonaba, niños gritaba de alegría al saber que su descanso había comenzado. Cuando todos comenzaron a irse hacia la salida del salón, muchos compañeros comenzaron a mirar a Lincoln de una forma algo peculiar. El peli blanco lo había notado, y eso no le agradaba mucho, ya que esos eran los mismos ojos que le miraba cuando el usaba ese traje, ojos de un objetivo, al la cual el sería un objeto de burla y ser usado como bolsa de boxeo.

Cuando Lincoln salió del salón el esperaba que sus tres amigos aparecieran, y ahí estaban ellos, Rusty, Liam y Zach. Todos reunidos y listos para ayudar a su amigo en lo que más necesitaba. Así que comenzó con el más bajo de su amigos. El era un pelirrojo con los pelos muy desordenados, vestía de un polo de rayas blancas y azules, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.

—¿Así que ya saben del plan cierto? —Lincoln comienza a dar una hoja a Zach. Haciendo que el lo tomara y asiente su cabeza.

—Por su puesto Lincoln, aunque esto si que te costara, pero no te preocupes, haré lo posible que lo tengas. —Zach comienza corre en los pasillos, dejando ahora con dos de ellos.

Lincoln ahora miraba a un chico peli naranjado que era de su misma estatura que el albino. El vestía una camiseta a rayas verde claro y oscuro, pantalones cortos marrones, zapatillas blancas con rayas verdes y calcetines blancos con rayas rojas y azules.

—Liam esperare cuando recibas el mensaje y me avisas si es necesario. —Lincoln le da $20 dólares al joven de cabellos anaranjados.

—Por su puesto, solo esperamos que el repartidor, no haya llegado antes. —Liam toma el dinero, y luego comienza a marcharse del lugar.

Lincoln ahora miraba al último de sus amigos, un joven muy alto, pecosos y pelirrojo. Viste pantalones anchos azules y una camiseta verde claro con cuello amarillo.

—Rusty, ¿convenciste a tu hermano para que me ayudara con mi plan? —Preguntando a su grandioso amigo.

—Rock aún no está convencido, pero me dijo que lo viera afuera y el me dará su respuesta. Así que ahora mismo voy a ver a mi hermano afuera, así que te marco para avisarte cual fue su respuesta. —El peli rojo comienza avanzar hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde ahí el joven podría salirse de la escuela y ir hacia patio trasero de la escuela. Dejando Lincoln solo en el medio del pasillo.

Lincoln ahora solo, algo que ni el quiere, también se marcha de lugar, y después comienza irse hacia donde está su casillero, esperando que se plan comenzara a dar marchar.

Cuando el albino llegó a su casillero, comienza buscar entre sus cosas, su almuerzo que el mismo se había preparado, ya que la última vez se le olvidó traer el suyo, y si en caso de que el lo volviera a olvidar traer su almuerzo, el ya tenía dinero guardado en su bolsillo en caso de que eso volviera a pasar. Así que el saca su almuerzo y cierra su casillero, luego se fue marchando hacia donde esta la cafetería. Pero luego mira su almuerzo y comienza imaginar las caras de sus hermanas. Cada una disfrutando de sus almuerzo que el mismo los preparo, felices y haciendo varias muecas en las caras, realmente desearía estar con sus hermanas ahora mismo, pero por ahora necesitaba concentrarse lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era prepara el siguiente paso de su plan.

Cuando Lincoln estaba punto de llegar hacia las puertas de la cafetería, pudo sentir algo que le comenzaba incomodar, y era como si los matones, las palabras burlonas y las bromas de Ronnie Ann estuvieran listo para lanzarlo con todo, estaba aterrorizado hoy. Tenía miedo de ser el hazmerreír de la cafetería, así tomó una respiración profunda y empujó las puertas de la habitación del almuerzo, todo parecía pacífico hasta el momento.

 **En la cafeteria...**

A la hora del almuerzo, la hora del día en que todos los niños se pueden sentar, relajarse e incluso jugar con sus compañeros jóvenes, no tanto el caso de un Lincoln Loud, cuando el albino entro las puertas de la cafetería, el sitia que estaba haciendo su trabajo en la zona de almuerzo solo. Su mejor y único amigo Clyde, fue llamada a un funeral de un pariente, por lo que hoy no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar los horrores del almuerzo solo.

Lincoln podía notar la incomodidad que estaba teniendo ahora mismo. Los matones comenzaron a mirarlo a el, como cazadores esperando que el conejo saliera del oyó en la que se escondía en ello. También podía escuchar las palabras burlonas que hacían los demás estudiantes, pero después muy pocos comenzaron a mirarlo y después avisa el resto de la mesa, su existencia, como si de alguna razón ellos lo anduvieron esperando que el llegara.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, en donde sus amigos siempre se sientan. El da unos suspiros antes de sentarse. Pero cuando se sentó, sintió algo pegado en sus partes traseras de su pantalón. Cuando se levantó, nota un tipo de líquido que estaba manchado por casi toda la línea del asiento. Luego escucha varias carcajadas de parte de varios bravucones, pero el que daba más era Ronnie Anne, pero por una razón, sus risas era diferente, como si ella estuviera emocionada de algo, y eso lo estaba aterrorizado. Por primera vez sintió miedo, pero jamás creyó que ese miedo sería causado por su amiga Ronnie, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de volver a ser el pequeño enano de pelo blanco, en la que todos siempre escogían para molestar, y hacerlo sufrir, casi como si volviera a esos días oscuros, en la cual sus hermanas le daba una vida de miserias, risas y golpes, golpes sin control hasta no poder más. Sintió ojos amenazantes sobre él, pero él puso su sonrisa falsa y se pavoneó como siempre lo hacía cuando era seguido por Clyde, sin necesidad de dejarles ver su debilidad.

— _Hoy será un buen día_. —Pensó él mismo mientras se sentaba el otro lado de la mesa.

Todo seguía normal, ya dejaron de verlo como una presa. Así que Lincoln sacó su celular y comenzó a textear a alguien. Parecía estar contento a textear a alguien. Ahora sabía como se sentía Lori al saber lo increíble que es las redes sociales, pero ahora se concertaba textear a dos personas. esperando que uno de ellos lograra responder. Y para su sorpresa esa persona estaba disponible, así que sin perder el tiempo comienza textearle.

Cuando el Albino finalizó en textear. El comienza abrir su almuerzo y después comenzó a pensar.

—¿Eran necesario escribirles las cartas? —Era lo que pensaba Lincoln mientras que el sacaba un simple sándwich, nada de lujo ni menos tenía lo que el le gustaba. Solo un simple emparedado de jamón y queso, junto con una botella de agua —. _Sabía que tenía que despertarme más temprano_. — Lincoln vuelve a checar el teléfono y al parecer, la persona estaba de acuerdo en ayudarlo, y eso lo hacía feliz. Realmente estaba tenía un día muy bueno. Y parecía que su suerte podía mejora.

—¡Oye Patético! —Esas palabras llamaron la atención del albino. Al ver que Ronnie Anne estaba comenzando acercarse hacia el, junto con varios bravucones y matones de toda la escuela.

Lincoln no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo. pensaba que esto sería una broma, que al menos no de una forma así. Su corazón comenzaba latir muy rápido, sus manos comenzaba a sudar mucho, por una razón se batalla mucho en poder respirar, pero cuando Lincoln veía a los bravucones sacar unas pelotas rojas, sabiendo que esas eran pelotas quemadas. Pero después se le abrieron más los ojos, al ver que no solo los bravucones tenía pelotas, si no que casi todos los estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería tenía uno. Eso si que lo horrorizó más.

Ronnie Anne estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Pero eso ya estaba previsto. Así que la latina agarra una pelota, comienza avanzar hacia donde esta el albino, Ronnie se preparaba para dar la orden, pero antes de lanzar la pelota, Ella comienza a hablar.

—Dime Patético, tienes unas últimas palabra antes de ser bombardeado. —Ronnie estaba apunto de lanzar el primer golpe hasta que escucharon varías carcajadas de parte del alvino —. ¿Que es tan gracioso? —Le pregunta muy molesta por la ofensa que le estaba haciendo, incluso creía que todo esto pudiera ser algún tipo de broma.

El peli blanco reía, o es lo que el estaba haciendo, ya que el estaba analizando el área de la cafeteria. Sabía muy bien que no saldría vivo de esa, o al menos pensaba, era el contra todos los de la cafetería. Las puertas de salidas estaba algo lejanas de su distancia, pero tendría que ser demasiado rápido para poder salir sin que los bravucones lo detenga. Era una mission casi imposible, podrá esquivar unos cuantos, pero que todos participen sería una locura, realmente tenía que pensar un plan muy alocado, pero al final se da cuenta que ya estaba perdido, no tenía esperanza de poder zafare de esta, realmente lo tenía acorralado, pero al menos, estaba feliz.

¿Por que estaba feliz? ¿Acaso sería otro castigo por ser un mal hermano? Realmente ya no importaba, por eso el comenzaba a reírse, tal vez perdió la cabeza y solo quería expresarse un poco, o al menos intentar ganar algo de tiempo, pero el tiempo también estaba en su contra. Ya que la hora apuntaba las 12:20 pm, y faltaba mucho para que se acabe la hora del almuerzo. Así que no tuvo más que aceptar su destino, un destino que el no podría escaparse, o al menos intentar sería la única opción.

Pero al menos hay una cosas importante. Sus amigo. No se imaginaba que pasaría si el no hubiera dado esos favores, posiblemente estaría en la misma situación; Rusty, Liam y Zach. Todos juntos aterrados y listo para ser golpeados brutalmente por pelotas de gomas muy duras. Y también estaba feliz por Clyde, al principio estaba molesto con el por no avisar su despedida, pero ahora se alegra a no estar aquí, realmente no se perdonaría así mismo si algo malo le pasara a su mejor amigo, a un amigo que lo considera como un hermano al que jamás tendrá, un amigo de verdad que lo apoyo por todo, entre cosas simples, hasta los momentos más oscuros que tuvo que pasar. Realmente le debía mucho, y se alegra que el no tenga que sufrir ese destino tan cruel que pronto sentirá. Así que el mira Ronnie y le dice sus últimas palabras.

—No... solo me alegro de que mis amigos no estén aquí para ver esto. —Lincoln cerraba sus ojos mientras el daba una falsa sonrisa. Sabiendo que su destino ya estaba sellado, o es lo que pensaba.

Lincoln solo tenía una oportunidad de escaparse, al memento de que el recibiera el primer golpe. El se escondería por debajo de la mesa, luego levantaría y tirara la mesa, creado una barre en ella, eso le daría 4 segundos para pensar más en como salirse de la área de la cafeteria, su opción sería escapar por la ventana, esa era su única esperanza que tenía, lo va arriesgar todo en ese plan.

Ronnie no entendió el mensaje, pero aún así prosiguió con su asalto. Ella le lanza la pelota directo hacia la cara del pobre alvino. Y una vez que el ruido de la pelota se escuchara entre los oídos de los agresores. Todos comenzaron a lanzarle las pelotas aún sólo blanco.

Cuando el recibió el primer golpe, prosiguió efectuar su plan de escape, así que intentó esconderse por debajo de la mesa, pero ahí comenzó fallar en algo, sus piernas no lo permitía dejar de la silla, intentó desesperado en zafarse de la asiento, pero se da cuenta que estaba totalmente pegado en la silla, pero cuando intentó sacarse los pantalones, sin importar quedar en ropa interior. El había sido golpeado por múltiples pelotazos que recibía por todo el cuerpo.

Ronnie sabía muy bien que Lincoln iba usar la mesa para usarlo como barrera. Por eso puso dos tipos de pegamento en ambas bancas de la mesa, uno que no era tan pegajoso, mientras que el otro si lo era. Así Lincoln no pudiera moverse del mismo lugar, haciendo un blanco aún más fácil de dar.

Lincoln una vez más se le había olvidado completamente de Ronnie, el sabía que Ronnie estaría un paso adelante, y eso fue su grave error. Así que el usaba sus brazo para cubrirse la cara de los pelotazos que recibía, pero le era difícil bloquear todos, ya que lo estaban golpearon en casi todas la direction posibles. Así que por desesperación intenta volver a quitarse los pantalones, que por fortuna logra quitárselos, así que aprovecha para levantar la mesa y lograr tirarla al suelo, pero ahora algo paso, cuando cayo al suelo, la mesa se desarmo por si sola, dejando nada para cubrirse en ella.

Chandler comenzaba a reírse, al igual que Ronnie, el sabía que Lincoln iba usar la mesa como barrera, así que le pidió a uno de los compañeros, que quitara casi todos las tuercas y tornillos de esas mesa, así la mesa podría desarmarse por si solo al momento de que la mesa cayera al suelo.

El albino nunca espero eso, pero no podía quedarse más distraído, así que el sale corriendo hacia la ventana, Pero cada ves que se acercaba, una pelota le en la pierna, haciendo que Lincoln cayera del suelo muy fuerte.

Todos los estudiantes y bravucones comenzaron a reírse, pero unos cuantos comenzaron a preocuparse, especial mente a una chica que estaba viendo el horror enfrente de sus ojos.

— _Esto ya es suficiente, yo pensaba que sería uno de los bravucones, pero jamás pensé que sería el hermano de Luna a que le estaba haciendo esta broma, debo avisar a los maestros de inmediato_. —La chica comienza a dejar el lugar, y se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera.

Cuando la chica de mecho púrpura, que usaba un traje de rockera llegó a la salida de la cafetería. Miraba que enfrente de ella, estaba 3 jóvenes de la misma edad que la rockera, pero no podía seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Así que ella solo corría lo más rápido posible sin importar si esos 3 eran bravucones o no, así que con cuidado, ella logras pasar de ellos y después escuchaba como se quejaba de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero ella solo lo ignoraba, cuando seguía corriendo, ella saca su teléfono y comienza llamar a alguien, esperando que al menos una de las dos comenzara a responder.

Mientras tanto, todo la cafetería era un caos total, los que servia la cocina del almuerzo estaba aterrado, quería ir a reportar a los maestros, pero estaba asustados como para poder salir por las puertas del mostrador, y para su mala suerte, las llaves para abrir la puertas de salidas en la cocina no estaba, haciendo que los que hacía la comida no pidieran salirse del lugar,

Lincoln un poco adolorido, logra llegar por las ventana, intenta abrir una, pero los balones lo impedía abrir el seguro de la ventana, Lincoln no podía más, así que se arriesgará todo en intentar llegar por las puertas de la salida. Aún sabiendo que habrá matones y bravucones, asegurando de que el no pudiera escapará por la puerta. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, corre lo más rápido posible hacia donde esta las puertas.

Pocos bravucones se sorprendieron lo rápido que iba el peli blanco, pero Ronnie con su abolidas de lanzar, logra golpearlo por la pierna, haciendo que Lincoln cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Esa ultima caída logró lastimar un poco el brazo de Lincoln, pero eso no impedía seguir corriendo, pero las pelotas era lo que lo retenía su paso, estaba siendo asaltado brutalmente, Así que el tenía defenderse de los pelotazos con sus brazos muy desesperado, lograba bloquear cada pelota, pero todo era en vano, ya que era demasiados para el joven loud, y el siempre recibía cada golpe que le lanzaba, muchos lo golpeaban en la cara, otros en el estómago, y cada vez que el caía al suelo, el se resbala por la comida que estaba tirada, Realmente era ridiculo, que hizo el para merecer todo esto.

Desesperado por levantarse, sienten que ahora le estaba arrojando comía por todo su cuerpo, algunos era pudín, otros sándwiches y bebidas, no era tan duro, pero había comida sólida que hacía que Lincoln recibiera aún más golpes. El último le calló una sopa en la cara, pero esa sopa estaba picante y caliente, y eso hizo que Lincoln gritaba de dolor y de irritación, ya que el agua de la sopa le había caído a sus ojos, y eso hizo que su vista comenzara a ver algo borrosa.

Cuando Lincoln estaba punto de volver levantarse. Logra escuchar una voz de alguien que estaba enfrente suyo, no estaba seguro de quien era por la falta de visión que estaba teniendo, pero su voz lo reconocía, pero con tanto ruido en la cafetería, no podía comparar de quien era esa voz que tanto le resuena la cabeza.

—Preparare Larry, ya que con eso, jamás volverás a poner un pie en esta escuela. —Eso era las palabras que escuchaba, y por una razón, el apodo lo hacía reconocer aún más... acaso su agresor era Chan-...

Cuando el Peli rojo estaba apunto de golpearlo con la pelota congelada, siente que alguien le había golpeado en la mano con una pelota, haciendo que el balón callers al suelo, he hizo que el ruido sonaba tan fuerte que hasta casi la mitad de los que asaltaba comenzaba a parar.

—Ungh... Chandler checaba su mano y luego miraba quien fue que lo había interrumpido —. ¿Vieron quien lazo la pelota?

Todos los bravucones miraba a su alrededor quien había sido, pero se le batallaban mucho ya que todos los estudiantes en la cafetería, estaba teniendo su propia guerra de comida, haciendo que ya casi todos se olvidaban de lo que originalmente estaban haciendo.

Mientras en el otro lado de la cafeteria, varios jóvenes intentaba cubrir a alguien, como si fuera un tipo de barre mientras hacía lo posible que no fuera sospechoso.

—Realmente se pasaron con eso, tal vez el sea algo tonto y deshonesto, pero el no se merecía algo así, pero esos balones, realmente perdieron la cabeza. —Decía una niña castaña que se vestía de ropajes multi colores mientras ella usaba una nariz roja.

—Hay que movernos Giggles, ya veo que están comenzando a buscar quien fue que le lanzó la pelota. —Decía una niña muy preocupada por lo que estaban haciendo.

—Esta bien, iré a moverme a esa mesa, solo aseguren que no los vea —. la payasa se escabulle y agarra dos pelotas —. _Que suerte que lanzar pasteles sirvieron de algo Jejeje._ — pensó Giggles mientras se prepara para bloquear esos balones congelados.

Chandler estaba molesto, tenía su gloria enfrente de sus manos y alguien tuvo que intervenir, y eso hizo que agarrara otra pelota y listo para arrojarlo en la cara si era necesario, pero para su sorpresa, el ya no estaba en el lugar y mira que ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos más para poder salirse de esa zona de muerte.

—¡Idiotas! ¡El imbecil se va escapar! ¡atrápelo antes de que perdamos de vista! —Los bravucones asiente sus cabezas y fueron atrapar al peli blanco.

Chandler mira las cámaras de la cafetería y checa su celular, al parecer todavía no había tenido mensaje, así que podía seguir continuando con el asalto.

Lincoln no sabía de lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos notaba que ya no le estaba golpeado con tantos balones que lo hacía antes, y lo mejor era que las puertas de la salida estaba despejadas, así que Lincoln estaba feliz de que el pudo lograr sobrevivir, pero cuando estaba a punto de empujar las puertas, siente un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago. Quedo sorprendido por el golpe, pero el que más le sorprendió fue la persona a la que lo detuvo.

—R-Ro...nnie A-ann... —Lincoln callo al suelo, comenzaba a toser que hasta vomitaba la comida que había consumido. Pero luego escuchada unas palabras que le decía al albino.

—Eres un mentiroso, traicionero y también un Incest... —Ronnie no pudo terminar de reclamar al peli blanco, ya que los bravucones tomaron al albino y se lo llevaron a una silla.

Cada uno comenzaba amarrarlo, para así no dejar que el se escapara, una vez amarrado. Todos los bravucones estaba listo para lanzarles más pelotas hacia el joven Loud. Pero no antes Chanler le tenía unas palabras que decir.

—Vaya, así que el hombre con un plan. Vaya broma que es, ni si quieres eso fuiste, solo eres un destalentoso, no sirves de nada, solo eres una sombra detrás de tus hermanas, sin ellas tu no eres nada. Solo acepta lo que eres, un perdedor bueno para nada, una sombre entre sombras, ya me imagino la vida sin Clyde, no durarías ni una semana en esta escuela, realmente te escondes de tus problemas y mírate ahora, no pudiste predecir todo. Y ahora tendrás lo que realmente te merece. —. Chandler comienza lanzar otra pelota congelada, pero esa pelota fue de nuevo desertada de su objetivo —. ¡Quien está haciendo eso! — Miraba a sus alrededor y después nota a una chica que se vestía de payasa —. ¡Tu! ¡Atrape esa entrometida y asegurase de que nadie más se interponga! —Todos comenzaron a perseguir a la chica.

—¡Giggles! Tienes que huir, ya sabes que estás ahí. —La chica comienza llevarse a la payasa consigo.

—¡Rayos! — Giggles miraba al albino ahí amarrado en esa silla —. Lo siento Lincoln. —la payasa junto sus amigas, comenzaron a esconderse en los baños.

Chandler ya harto agarra el ultima pelota, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba en la bolsa.

—¡Fantástico! — Chandler estaba apunto de gritar, hasta que escucho un sonido de su celular. Al checar en su celular, mira el mensaje y decías que tenía 5 minutos. Eso hizo que Chandler se encambronara aún más —. Muy bien chicos, es hora de acabar con esto. —Chandler agarra la pelota y después comienza a lanzar pelotas al pobre albino.

Lincoln forcejeaba desesperadamente por zafare solo para descubrir que estaba atado a su asiento, el horror en sus ojos comenzaba a lagrimear, sabia que ya era todo, solo aceptar su destino y saber que al final eso era lo que realmente es. Un chico albino al que nunca debió nacer, solo era un estorbo para este mundo, y era mejor que el no estuviera aquí.

Y así fue el asalto, todos aprovecharon al máximo en hacerle sufrir a Lincoln Loud. Todos comenzaron sin parar, aprovechar y desahogarse con todo lo que tenían en sus cuerpos.

Lincoln solo lloró, lloro lo que podía, hasta que el dolor le ganó, y hizo que el joven loud quedara inconsciente. Pero cuando pensaban que esta historia tendría un final triste, hubo alguien al que cambiaría la historia y esa persona era...

 **—¡¿POR DIOS LA TIERRA VERDE! QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!** —Esas fueron las palabras que pusieron fin a esa pesadilla, pero para nuestro albino, ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Bueno Amigos y Lectores. Lamento ponerlo muy tarde, estaba de fiesta y como me pase con los tragos ( Diablos a este paso tendré que ir a esos lugares para poder dejar de beber) pues se me paso el tiempo y olvide completamente de la historia. Pero ya está y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Por ahora, comente como me salió, realmente necesito saber cómo está la obra, y espero realmente una pequeña crítica.**

 **Bueno, ya sin quitarles su tiempo ahí los dejo y los veo en el siguiente capituló.**


	18. Chapter Extra: Dia de las bromas

**Epilogo ( Especia de dia de las Bromas)**

—¡QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL!... *sniff* —Fueron los gritos de dolor de una deportista al enterarse de lo qué pasó en la cafetería.

—¡NO LO SE! —Fuero los gritos de terror de un joven, al que le estaba siendo interrogado por la deportista.

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA! —Lynn levanta al muchacho por los aires y luego lo baja muy fuerte entre el suelo —. ¡NO LO VOY A REPETIR DOS VECES! ¡QUIEN FUE! QUIEN DIO EL BOMBARDEO! Y SE QUE FUERON VARIOS! ¡Y YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS! ¡Y JURO POR ESTA QUE TODOS USTEDECES PAGARON! —Lynn estaba apunto de golpearlo, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarró de su brazo, y cuando lo ve quien fue que la detuvo, ella responde.

—¡QUE QUIERES FRANCISCO!

—Ya quiero que pares esto, es la séptima vez que vuelves asaltar a los matones de la escuela primaria. — Francisco al sentir que Lynn se zafará de su agarre. Lynn comenzaba a levantarse, pero no antes darle unas patadas en el estómago de ese chico multiple veces, haciendo que el joven gritara de dolor —. ¡YA VASTA! —Francisco lo agarra de nuevo, pero el le sujetaba de ambos brazos y después se lo llevaba a rastras hacia afuera de la escuela.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡EL FUE EL QUE APARECIO EN LOS VIDIOS Y HIZO SUFRIR A MI HERMANO! EL MERECE SU CASTIGO! —Lynn intenta zafarse de agarre de su compañero.

—¡¿PARA QUE?! ¿PARA QUE VUELVAS A GOLPEARLO? YA TIENES UNA ADVERTENCIA, Y SI VUELVES A SALTAR A ALGUIEN, LA POLICIA TOMARÁ ASUNTO Y TE VAN A RESTAR.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡POR CULTA DE ELLOS! !MI HERMANO! ¡MI LINC!... *Sniff*

Francisco pudo sentir que Lynn perdía sus fuerzas, al recordar que su hermano estaba en el hospital en coma. Así que el la pone el suelo, y después le da un abrazo de consuelo, haciendo que la deportiva comenzaba a llorar.

 **En la casa de los loud**

—¿Lucy que sucede? —Pregunto la comedianta a su hermana.

—... —La gótica no decía nada, solo se enfoca haciendo sus poemas.

Luan no sabía que hacer, intentó hacer lo posible para animar a la familia, pero al parecer, no fue lo suficiente como para hacer reír a todos de la familia, pero no puede culparlos, ya paso 2 semanas desde la tragedia, y todos por alguna razón, estaban muy devastadas, todas menos Luan y Lori.

Según ellas, su hermano tenía problemas de depresión, y que el les había escrito varías cartas a todas ellas, y por una razón, todas se sentían muy culpables. Luan no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero cuando ella le dicen que las cartas estaba pegadas en sus almuerzos, ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, ya que al recordar que ella no pudo almorzar su almuerzo, y ¿por qué no lo hizo? pues ella hizo algo al que lo metió en problemas, y por eso no pudo almorzar en ese día.

Luan intenta animar a su hermana una vez más, pero fue llamada por Lori.

—Luan, por favor deja en paz a Lucy, ella necesita tiempo. —Lori miraba a Luan con la mirada menos animada.

—Pero ya pasó 2 semanas, no podemos seguir así, ¿crees que Lincoln se pondría contento al vernos así? —Le responde a su hermana.

—Crees que no lo se, Siempre nuestro hermano hace lo posible para no caer en depresión. Pero también debemos darles más tiempo, ademas el doctor dijo que Lincoln podrá despertarse en cualquier momento, así que no perdamos las esperanzas. —Lori toma la mano de Luan, y se la lleva a fuera del cuarto.

Cuando ambas salieron de cuarto de Lynn/Lucy . Ven a Leni entrando por el cuarto de si hermano, al ver que ella se encerraba en el cuarto, con varias camisas de polo naranja en ello.

—¿Leni aún sigue triste? —Luan preguntaba al ver que su segunda hermana.

—Intente consolarla, pero después de la pelea que tuvimos hace dos semanas, ella ya no me quiere ver la cara, hasta me grita que me fuera de la casa. —Lori comenzaba a sollozar —. Todo es mi culpa, debí ser una buena hermana, pero... —Lori quería llorar, pero Luan le da un abrazo.

—Lori, no tienes la culpa de nada, esas cosas pasan y... —Luan no pido terminar, ya que se sorprendió que lori rompiera el abrazo, y luego comienza a gritarle.

—¡ESAS COSAS JAMÁS BEBIERON PASARLE A EL! ¡¿POR QUE NUESTRO HERMANO LUAN?! !¿POR QUE A EL!? —Lori cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar.

Luan ya no podía más, esa es la primera vez en este día especial, en la que ella tendría que dejar sus bromas aún lado y por fin aceptar que ella también bebía llorar y consolar a su hermana.

 **En el cuarto de Lincoln**

En la habitación del albino, vemos a Leni ahí acostada, abrazando una camisa de polo naranja, más un conejo de peluche, parecía que lloraba sin sin secar.

—Linky, por que las cosas malas te pasan a ti... *Sniff* tu no mereces nada malo, aún así todo el mundo te trata tan horrible, por que no lo dejan en paz... *Sniff* ya pagó mucho, ya sufrió bastante... *Sniff* que más quieren de el. —Leni lloraba con muchas fuerzas —. Linky, Hermanito por favor despierta.

 **En el hospital de Royal Wood**

Los padres de la familia Loud junto con sus hijas más menores. Vinieron de visita para ver a su hijo/hermano, y al ver cómo estaba su condición. Cuando entraron al cuarto, veía ahora a un Albino recostado en la cama, parecía como un ángel con esa bata blanca que traía, un ángel que dormía una cama blanca, esperando que otros ángeles se llevara al angel caído, que estaba en un suelo eterno. Y eso hizo que la madre comenzara agarra de su mano, y después comenzara a llorar.

El Sr. Lynn estaba igual de devastado. Cuando su hija mayor le dieron la noticia, de inmediato regresaron desde su viaje de negocios, hacia de vuelta a su casa. Al saber que su único hijo, estaba en coma, y eso si que lo devastó.

Las pequeñas no podía quedar atrás por el mismo camino de dolor, y para ellas, el dolor era aún más grande: Lana comenzaba llorar. Lola quería abrazar a su hermano, así que por su imprudencia, ella saltaba y comenzaba a subirse en la cama de Lincoln, pero fue detenida por su padre, Lola comenzaba a pegarlo y exigirle que ella quería estar con el abrazarlo, pero su padre mantenía cargada a la princesa aún con los golpes que ella daba. Lisa no podía verlo en la cama, especialmente si es en un hospital, ya que horribles recuerdo le comenzaba asustarla, y por eso solo mantenía la mirada abajo. Lily quería abrazar a su hermano, así que Rita la pone al lado de su hijo, y veía como Lily Intentaba despertar a su hermano, y eso hizo que Rita lloraba aún más.

 **En la Casa Loud**

—Luna, si quieres podemos dejar de practicar y hacer otra cosa. —Dijo Sam al poner sus guitarra aún lado, mientras que las demás no dijeron nada.

—N-No Sam, solo estoy algo distraída eso es todo, así que vamos a seguir. —Luna vuelve a sacar su guitar y comienza a hacer varias notas muy de sincronizadas.

Las demás solo suspiran, dejan sus cosas en el suelo y luego comienza abrazar a Luna.

—Te prometemos que todo estara bien

—Y cuando descubramos quiénes fueron los idiotas que le hicieron a nuestro jefe.

—Ellos lo pagará, y nos aseguraremos que allá justicia.

Esas fueron las palabras de sus compañeras de Banda, y eso hizo que la rockera comenzara a llorar.

—Por qué pasa eso, Lincoln es mi ángel de la guarda, no se quien fue lo bastante cruel como para hacer tan atrocidad... —Luna lloraba aún más sin para. Y todas por igual, comenzaba a llorar por el su jefe de cabello blanco.

Y así pasaron 3 meses y aún no podían encontrar los responsables, Lori tomo la decisión de ir a la universidad con bobby y con Carol, ya que lo qué pasó con su hermano, ellas dos hicieron las pases. Leni aún estaba en estado de depresión, pero cada vez que visitaba a su hermano. Su depresión desaparece y comienza a convivir con su hermano, aún estando en coma. Luna junto con su Banda, lograron al cansar hacia las estrellas m, ya que su ultimo canción, al que estaba dedicado a su hermano, logró llamar la atención de un representante y lograron conseguir un contrato. Con una compañía de bandas, haciendo que ellas lograran tener sus sueños, pero aún así, Luna sentía que su meta no lo hacía mucho, ya que ella quería que su hermano lo viera triunfar, pero eso famas pasara. Luan, seguía dando risas a los demás, hasta que un cumpleaños, el padre de niño de cumpleaños, no to el talento de la comediante, y le dio oportunidad en hacerle brillar, y gracias a ello, Luan se volvió muy conocida entre la comedia, pero aún así, ella aún esperaba el día que su hermano despertara de su eterno sueño. Lynn qu seguía buscando al culpable, dejo sus actividades, y se enfocó a buscar a los maleantes que le hicieron a su hermano, y aún seguía buscando. Lucy estaba triste, más de lo que estaba, pero a la vez feliz, ya que tarde o temprano, su maldicion lo acabaría con ella, y que al fin el dolor acabaría, pero no antes escribir algo, en caso de que su maldicion lo alcanzara o que su hermana nunca lograra despertar. Lana perdió su motivación, ya no tenía sentido hacer lo que más le gustaba, estaba deprimida, pero no más que Lola. La princesa al igual que Lana, ella también dejó sus actividades, no tenía sentido ganar, si no está su príncipe para verla triunfar. Lisa estaba encerrada en su anotación, incluso sacó a su hermanita y la dejó con leni en el cuarto de su hermano, ya que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas, para así crear un suero para que Lincoln pudiera despertar. Y Lily ahora vivía con Leni como compañera de cuarto, y ambas conviven muy bien entre ellas, pero siempre le preguntaba a su hermana, ¿cuando va regresar su hermano? Esa palabras hicieron que la segunda hermana, comenzara a sollozar, y le dice que muy pronto.

Cuando los días pasaron, Lori Intentaba cambiar el calendario del cuarto que compartía con Carol y nota algo en el calendario que lo hizo asustar aún más. Carol aparece y mira como su compañera estaba mirando fijamente en el calendario. Lori mira a Carol y le pregunta.

—Carol, ¿porque tu calendario tiene marcado la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermano? —Esperando que eso solo sea coinciden.

Carol la miraba algo atónita, y le responde.

—Pues... yo sabía que el cumplía años, ya que el me pidió que yo fuera a su fiesta, por eso marqué el día para así no olvidarme. —Esa fueron las palabras que dijo Carol.

Lori por fin encontró lo que buscaba, la última pieza de rompecabezas, la razón por la que ella sospechaba de su hermano y porque hacía todo esto, y si que ella lo había olvidado completamente. Así que Lori cayo de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar, ya que al final, ella no pudo residir el mensaje que su hermano le estaba dejando, y posiblemente nunca recibirá.

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo, y como ya acabe con esto, espero que lo disfruten y eso es el adiós nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Si ya sabrán por el título, esto era una broma pare el día de las bromas, al que no muchos cayeron por tal final que obviamente era falso, pero bueno lo intenté -_-,**

 **Les pregunte si quería una continuación o por lo menos saber qué pasó después de ese final, pues lamentablemente nadie quería así que no me enfocaré sobre ese tema, pero realmente me gano inspiración en hacer uno.**

 **Bueno creo que es todo, lamentablemente no hay mucho que decir y así que les veré en el siguiente capituló, Bye**


	19. El mejor almuerzo de todos

**El mejor almuerzo de todos**

 **En otra parte del área de almuerzo de la escuela secundaria.**

Vemos a Lynn Loud Jr preparándose para su almuerzo; Su hermano Lincoln le había dicho que el le tendría una sorpresa para ella. Aún se dudaba por las palabras que le había dicho su hermano, ¿como haría Lincoln para darle su almuerzo si ella estaba aquí en esta escuela? su hermano estaba muy lejos como para que el pudiera entregar un simple almuerzo el solo, ¿acaso mandaría a alguien para darle su almuerzo? Era lo más lógico que podía pensar. Pero cuando ella sacó el sobre junto con un mapa que le había dado su hermano antes de su partida hacia su escuela, pudo notar que había una nota con varias instrucciones. Así que ella volvió a ojear la nota:

Para Lynn:

Si estás leyendo esta nota y te preguntarás ¿por qué no está el almuerzo en tu mochila? Pues la verdad, "mentí", y se que pensaras que esto es una broma, pero no lo es, yo quiero que tu almuerzo sea el mejor de todos, ya que yo siempre pienso que tu te esfuerzas demasiado en todo, y se que aveces los almuerzos qué hace papá no siempre son muy buenos cuando se trata de los almuerzo, (Por favor no se lo cuentes a papá por favor) en este ocasión será diferente por le que te pido que confíes en mi, te prometo que será algo que jamás olvidaras, por eso te pido que vayas a la mesa junto con tus amigos y esperes que llega tu almuerzo. Y no te preocupes, ellos también tendrán una porción de tu almuerzo.

Atte: Lincoln Loud

Cuando la atlética termino de leer el sobre, ella miraba en la mesa, o mejor dicho una mesa muy larga y pegada.

—¡Yo DOUBLE L! —Exclama una chica pecosa de cabellos largo de color castaño, dándole la bienvenida a su mejor amiga.

—¡¿Mamá que pasa!? — Decía una chica obesa que tenía el pelo negro que ocultaba sus ojos —. ¡Te dije que no me llamarás!... Lo se que te preocupas por mi... —La Joven se ruborizaba de vergüenza por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —Pregunto una rubia pecosa.

—Hola Lyn- *Smash*... *Roncando*. —La joven de cabello castaño que tenía pañuelo de turquesa con lunares blancos en la frente, queda totalmente dormida.

—Vamos. Me muero de hambre aquí. —Se quejaba una pecosa que tenía el pelo castaño rojizo.

Todas las chicas le daban la bienvenidas a Lynn, mientras que los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaba pasando y por que estaban aquí en vez de estar en la fila agarrando la comida de la cafetería.

—¡¿Acaso habrá algo?!

—¡Tal vez la capitana lo sepa!

—¡Esperemos que sea bueno!

Gritaron unos niños de jersey de béisbol desde el otro lado de la mesa pegada junto con las chicas que estaban en el medio de la mesa.

Lynn quedo algo sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo, no se esperaba que casi todos sus amigos y compañeros de varios equipos que ella participaba estaría sentados en una sola mesa.

—¡Lynn!

La castaña se voltea y mira a un joven latino de su misma estatura, El usaba una camisa amarilla, una sudadera con capucha azul, una gorra de béisbol azul, jeans azules y zapatillas de deporte.

El latino miraba a Lynn de una manera muy seria, haciendo que la Loud comenzara a preocuparse un poco. Pero después el la toma de sus hombros, le da un giro de 180 grados y después la empuja por la espalda, haciendo que la deportista fuera llevaba hacia donde esta con su mejor amiga.

Una vez ahí, el dejo que Lynn se sentará primero. Lynn atónita comenzó a sentarse junto con Margo, y después Francisco al lado de margo.

—Así que tu hermano hizo todo eso eh —Francisco le da una sonrisa.

—Vamos Francisco, sabemos que su hermanito nos tiene preparado algo especial, ¿cierto Lynn? —Margo comenzaba alegrar la mesa.

—Pues espero que lo sea, ya que hemos estado esperando aquí por 5 minutos, y no veo que la sorpresa aparezca. —Dice un chico de con afro que por su atuendo parece que viene de un equipo de Football.

Al escuchar eso, Lynn comienza pararse y comienza azotar la mesa con sus manos.

—¡Mantengan sus caballos viejos! —Al decir eso, hizo que todos sus amigos y compañeros que estaban en la mesa, lograran agarra su atención —. ¡Mi hermano me dijo que tiene algo especial para nosotros! ¡así que les pido que tenga algo de paciencia! —Lynn Exclama a todos sus compañeros y amigos.

—Sabes que confío en ti Lynn, pero tu hermano... él no está exactamente bien en términos amistosos con nosotros. Recuerda esa broma que le dejaste jugar con nosotros.

Lynn sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Recordaba cuando ella le pidió a su hermano que pateara la pelota de football, Lincoln sabía que era una broma, ya que ella junto con Lucy lo hacían muchas veces con el, pero por una razón el lo hizo de todos modos. Cuando su hermano estaba apunto de patear la pelota, Lynn retira el balón y eso hizo que Lincoln dará un salto por los aires, (haciéndole caer al estilo Charlie Brown) eso hizo que todos los jugadores de Football se burlaran de él, incluyéndola a sí misma. Ahora se sentía peor al recordar esos días, ¿realmente merecía una hermana como ella?

—Además estás seguras de que no se trata de un plan de venganza elaborado para unirnos a todos. —Un niño inteligente con un tazón y gafas llamaba la atención desde su portapapeles deportivo, junto donde estaba sentado con Francisco.

—Nah, él es mi hermano, él no me haría eso. —Ella defendió a su hermano, pero hizo un punto válido: recordaba también múltiples bromas que le había hecho por vario meses atrás, no solo con broma de pelota, si no que también las veces que ella y su equipo hacia bañar a su hermano con Gatorade cada vez que su equipo ganaba. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿por que su hermano siempre va ahora a sus juegos sin siquiera dar ninguna objeción o excusa?

—Está bien te creo, pero si el tonto intenta algo con nosotros, el lo va pagar muy caro. —Dijo un chico atleta de séptimo grado ligeramente grande,

—Y si que lo va hacer. —Dijo el otro atleta regordete de séptimo grado.

—Déjame agregar que lo voy a ser picadillo a ese enano. —Dijo el último atleta de pelo rizado.

Cuando los 3 atletas hablaban sobre cómo iba a lastimar a albino. Margo y Francisco iban a intentar advertirles, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya que ellos dos veía a Lynn con mucha agresividad. Así que ellos dos intentaron moverse aún lado, ya que Lynn los agarro por sus Jerseys y los tira a los 3 hacia abajo, Lynn los golpea a todos en la cabeza creando una cuna de golpes.

—¡Escúcheme bien idiotas! no le pondrán ni un dedo encima sobre mi hermano, porque seamos honestos, lo merecemos por burlarnos de él y también por las bromas que le hemos hecho por los últimos meses que le hicimos sufrir. ¡Ahora siéntense y esperen a su almuerzo! —Les lanzó una mirada asesina a los 3 atletas.

—¡¡¡SI MADAM!!! —Respondieron los tres simultáneamente y después se sentaron pero un poco lejos de su distancia de su capitana.

Margo y Francisco suspiraron de alivio, realmente era un poco frustrante y a la vez aterrador ver a Lynn muy enojada, especialmente cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño. Pero ahora no se dificultaban mucho para poder interferir en caso de que su amiga perdiera su gordura.

—¡Vaya Lynn! ¿qué te pasó ayer? Ni siquiera te importó mucho cuando esa tal Santiago estaba insultando sobre tu hermano, y ahora lo estás defendiendo como si fuera tu príncipe Jejeje. —Decía su amiga margo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

—¡Cállate Margo! tal vez me di cuenta de que Lincoln es un niño muy bueno y un hermano aún más genial para mí, así que me siento obligado a darle las gracias. —Lynn vuelve tener la cara normal y mira a Margo como ella se ríe y mira hacia abajo.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. —Margo comenzaba dar una mirada muy seductora —. Siempre me ha gustado el pequeño truco de tu hermano hahaha. —La pecosa comenzaba carcajear.

Lynn retoma su confesión

—¿Que quieres- pero fue interrumpida por un repartidor de pizzas.

—¿Lynn L Loud Jr?

Todos estaban atónitos por el repentino aparición de un repartidor de pizza en el medio de la cafetería. Era esos raro caso de que un ricacho podría ordenar algo afuera de la aura de la escuela.

Lynn miraba el repartidor de Pizza con mucha incredulidad, acaso era lo que decía su hermano cuando decía que su almuerzo iba ser especial. Y que también sus amigos junto con sus compañeros iba a disfrutar de su porción?

 _—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_ —Ella piensa en voz alta —. S-sí, ese soy yo. —Le respondía algo nerviosa, esperando que fuera un error y que no se pusiera como una tonta en creer que eso podría ser de ella.

El hombre de la pizza sonríe y saca de su bolsa aislante 4 grandes pizzas.

—Tenemos 2 Pizzas Supremas de amantes carne doble; Pepperoni, salchicha Italia, salchicha suave, carne, jamón, tocino, tocino canadiense pollo. 1 Pizza Súper Supremo de Pepperoni, salchicha italiana, salchicha suave, carne, jamón, pimiento verde, champiñones, cebolla roja, aceitunas negras. y 1 Pizza de triple pepperoni con 4 quesos, y aparte todas las pizzas tiene masa de rellena de queso. —el repartidor pone las cuatro pizza en la mesa —. Y aparte para aquellas amigas que quiere cuidar su figura también les traigo varias ensaladas de Pollo saludable. — El joven saca 10 caserolas pequeñas llena de ensalada de pollo, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.

—¡MMHMM! Vaya tu hermanito es un niño astuto, tendré que agradecerle por esto. —Margo sonríe felizmente.

—¡Esto es increíble! Nunca espere esto, ¡realmente tienes el mejor hermanito del mundo! ojalá mi hermanito también fuera igual que el tuyo Lynn. —Francisco agarra dos pedazos de pizza.

—Enserio Lynn, realmente tienes a un buen hermano, y a la vez muy lindo. —La rubia tomaba una cacerola de ensalada más una rebanada de pizza.

—No exageres Paula, se que es un grandioso chico ¿pero lindo? ¿Acaso te está gustando? —Comenta la obesa mientras agarraba 4 rebanadas de pizza mientras que su celular cuñaba de nuevo.

—... ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Me perdí de algo?! —Exclama la chica despertando de su problemas de narcolepsias

—No mucho Maya, pero despertaste a tiempo para el festín. —Dijo la pelirroja mostrando la mesa.

Maya mira la mesa y con los ojos como de plato ve la increíble cantidad de comida qué hay.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Diane! ¡por que no me despertaste! —Se quejaba la castaña con su amiga.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida. Lynn por otra parte miraba como el rapé todo se marchaba del lugar,

—¡Oye espera! —Lynn se levanta de la mesa y fue hacia donde está el repartidor

El repartidor se detienes y da una media vuelta, ahí miraba a la clienta que le había dado su orden.

—¿Acaso usted no me va cobrar por la pizzas? —Preguntada la deportista al querer saber por que el repartidor se marchaba así sin tener que cobrarle por las pizzas.

—Un joven llamado Lincoln Loud y su amigo Liam ordenaron las pizzas y las ensaladas para esta direction en esta misma hora exacta, además su amigo me pago con efectivo y más la propina, por eso no le estoy cobrando ya que todo esto está pagado. — El repartidor terminó de hablarle y luego el se despide de la atleta. Dejándola sola con sus amigos esperándola que ella regresara a su mesa.

Una vez de regreso en su mesa Lynn estaba más que feliz por su almuerzo, realmente su hermano se lució con todo esto, hasta ya se imaginaría las caras de envidias de todas sus hermanas. Pero luego dejo de imaginar ya que si ella recibió un buen almuerzo, ¿no sería que también sus hermanas recibiera el mismo trato?

—No vas a comer Lynn.

Lynn despertó de sus pensamiento y luego mira las rebanadas de pizza. Su estómago comenzaba a gruñir tan fuerte que su amiga lograba oír sonido que hacía. La Loud estaba avergonzada pero a la vez contenta que su amiga estaba aún más feliz con eso.

—Creo que tu hermano no es tan un patético después de todo. —Dijo unos de los atletas que había sido golpeado por Lynn mientras el tomando una porción de la pizza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, él realmente te tiene muy respetada y admirada como para que el pudiera pedir 4 pizzas como esa, me siento un poco mal ahora por haberme burlado de él. —Agrego el joven con el portapapeles deportivo, mientras el tenía dos rebanadas.m en su plato.

—Está bien tal vez el tonto no sea tan perdedor después de todo. — El deportista junto con los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Y después el le da un mordisco a la pizza

—Estoy celoso que tengas un grandioso hermano capitana, realmente tu hermano no es un mal perdedor. —El chico de toma otra rebanada de pizza

—Es un buen tipo. —Fue la última persona en declarar.

Todos los jóvenes pidieron disculpas a su capitana por haber hablado mal a su hermano y también amenazarlo por posible atentado de engañarlos con una posible sorpresa.

Cuando Lynn escucho las disculpas y les dices que mejor se lo digieran a él en ves de ella, Lynn comienza agarra su porción de la pizza, luego cierra la caja pero nota que en la parte superior de la caja había un sobre pegado.

—¿Y esto? —Lynn agarra el sobre y ahí decía escrito el nombre de su hermano.

—Parece que tu hermano te tiene unas palabras escritas para ti. —Comentó Margo mientras comía la en salada.

Lynn comenzaba abrir el sobre de la manera rápida y después saca la nota que estaba dentro. Comienza levantar la hija doblada y ahí comienza a leerla.

Para: Lynn

Lynn. Te conocí desde que tengo uso de razón, y se que nuestra fraternidad de hermanos no está como lo era antes, pero se que nuestro nuevo lazo nos están volviéndonos a juntar como antes. Jejeje para ser honesto hermana, has sido una experiencia única, y no digo sobre lo qué pasó hace meses atrás, si no los tiempos que realmente anduvimos juntos. Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que no solo podía depender de Lori para poder jugar, si no que también tengo a todas ustedes en poder disfrutar el tiempo juntos, en especial a ti Lynn, realmente me diste tu tiempo y alegría cuando no muchos me lo daban, realmente tengo la suerte de tener a una hermana como tú que me a hecho mi vida algo que posiblemente podría cambiarme de manera radica; aún recuerdo los momentos que anduvimos juntos, realmente era los días más bellos que jamás olvidare, jugando deportes, haciendo desorden con la comida, bañándonos juntos, (eso último si que me da vergüenza mencionarlo) acompañando en estadios y otros lugares más increíbles, se que la mayoría son de tus gustos, pero enseñando todo esto me hacía ver lo increíble que tú podrías ser. Eres fuerte, determinable, una persona que jamás se rinde ante nada, y si que también un gran ego que tienes hahaha... se que esto es vergonzoso pero realmente me apoyaste mucho, y también me ayudaste en todo lo que yo nunca podría hacer, realmente no soy tan atleta que tanto deseabas tener como hermano, y realmente lo siento, lo único que te podía ofrecer eran ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaba, se que nuestras hermanas tiene sus cosas y la única que te podría ayudar sería Lucy en tus prácticas de basketball. Realmente se volvió muy buena después de que nuestros padres nos obligara hacer diferentes actividades solo para impresionar la familia Yates. Hahaha si que fue duro para nosotros, pero cambiando de tema hermana, solo quiero que sepas, que no todo se puede ganar en la vida y hay aveces que uno debemos aceptar perder, eres increíble Lynn, enserio lo eres, tienes muchas cosas por que celebrar, pero no siempre lo puedas hacerlo sola, tienes a varias compañeros que te apoyan, al cual ellos siempre estará allí para ayudarte, cuando vez que el camino hacia la victoria esta por lo lejos de poder alcanzar, siempre contarás con tus amigos como Margo y Francisco, también las chicas que ayudaste como Maya, Paula, Amy y Diane, ellos siempre permanecerán al tu lado cuando llegue el momento de necesitar de su ayuda, Por eso quiero que sepas, que tal vez nunca fui un hermano al que tanto descasabas tener y que jamás seré especial ante tal increíble hermana mayor que traigo, pero aún así, yo siempre te amare con todo mi corazón, sin importar las cosas qué pasó en el pasado, por eso Lynn... yo te perdono por todo, y se que aún sientes culpa. Realmente mis palabras y acciones no llegarán a convencerte mucho pero, quiero que sepas que ya es hora de moverte y dejar el pasado atrás, ya no quiero que te esfuerzas en busques ese perdón que ya lo tienes, ya no quiero que sigas con ese dolor que traes en tu cazaron, yo ya no tengo rencor hacia a ti, y tampoco tienes toda la culpa, yo mismo me condene a ese infierno, y yo también debo sentir esa culpa, ya no quiero que ustedes sigas con esto, y por eso Lynn, quiero ver a la hermana que tanto he conocido, y quiero que sepas...

Lynn bajo la carta y comenzó a suspirar de la manera muy pesada, ella no quería mostrar su debilidad antes todos sus compañeros, así que ella agarro su pizza y luego comenzó a disfrutar de ella.

— _Realmente lo siento mucho Lincoln, realmente me di cuenta de manera tarde en el que por fin abrir mis ojos, y también soy consciente de mi hipocresía, por eso siento mucho en decirte que no me rendiré en buscar el camino del perdón, tu mismo lo dijiste hermano, yo nunca me rendiré ante nada en buscar tu perdón, y se que eso es egoísta y hipócrita de lo que digo pero, esa soy yo, tu hermana mayor: Lynn L Loud Jr. La mejor deportista de todo Royal woods y futura campeona de deportes, y por eso Hermanito, que esta vez te protegeré de todo, y no dejare que nadie te diga que no vales nada, ya se lo que vales y mucho, por eso me toca a mi en poder ayudarte en lo que más necesitas, y por eso Hermanito, Gracias por ser mi hermano Lincoln. De verdad gracias... Aún que también yo quiero ser más que tu hermana Lincoln..._

 **Varios minutos y 4 cajas vacías después...**

Oh, esa si que fue el mejor almuerzo que había comido. —Se palmaba la panza muy satisfactoriamente —. Tendré que relajarme un poco antes de salir a jugar. —Diciendo a todos sus amigos mientras que ellos concuerda con lo que le decían.

Todos en la mesa estaba muy contentos por el gran festín que tuvieron. Los que comieron la ensalada tuvieron que marcharse, mientras que otros se fueron al baño por haber sobre pasado con las rebanadas de pizzas, no era que las pizza fuera malas, si no que ellos literalmente se sobrestimaron por la cantidad de ingredientes que tenía la pizza.

Margo igual que Francisco estaba igual de satisfecho por lo que comieron, a la diferencia de los demás más su amiga Lynn, ellos dos comieron de la manera normal sin sobrepasarse un poco. Margo podía mirar a Francisco viendo en su celular, varios video que mostraba en su lista de recomendados, parecía que lo disfrutaba mucho, ella también saca su celular y mira que eran 12:46pm, era increíble que ella tuviera mas de 10 minuto para poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba de este periodo del almuerzo.

Cuando margo estaba apunto de checar su estatus social, ve que apareció un video con muchas vistas en sus videos recomendados. Curioseada ella ve el video y ella reconocía el lugar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un objeto que se había caído de la mesa. Margo mira a su lado y noto la expresión de Francisco con una mirada bastante aterrado, no sabía por qué su amigo estaba bien pálido, ella quería preguntarle pero Francisco tomó su celular y miraba el video que aún seguía rodando.

—¡¿Oye Francisco que te pasa?! —Margo estaba apunto de tomar su celular, pero Francisco se lo devuelve pero ahora con una expresión de ira que tenía en su rostro.

Margo estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez, pero luego nota que muchos jóvenes que estaba presentes en la cafetería comenzaba reírse de algo, mucho mostraba a sus amigos algo en sus celulares, y en la forma que ellos estaba sosteniendo, era obvio que ellos estaban viendo un video en sus celulares. Margo miraba su celular pero no antes mirar a Francisco con la expresión que le decía que no corriera el video. Ella pensó que el estaba exagerando y posiblemente sea algo qué pasó en la cafetería de la escuela primaria, ya que al comienzo del video ella reconoció el area del almuerzo que una vez fue ella cuando era una niña,

Cuando ella toco el icono para resumir el video, ella podía ver como los demás estudiantes arrojar varias pelotas y comida hacía una persona, ella de inmediato reconocía de lo que se trataba, y era la primera vez que veía un bombardeo así de grande, pero jamás pensó que sería en la escuela primaria, pero cuando el video seguía, pudo notar quien era la persona la que le estaban bombardeando, y eso hizo que el celular de margo también caerá de la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo chicos? —Preguntando Lynn aún con el estómago lleno.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Margo toma su celular y quita el video al igual que Francisco que también lo hacía.

—N-nada Lynn, s-solo se me-me callo mi celular por q-que mis manos aun traía algo de grasa por las pizzas y por eso m-me resbaló de las manos. —Margo intentaba calmar sus nervios.

—¡Si Lynn! Al igual que a mi, también se me cayo por las manos en la grasa jejeje, eso es lo que diría Luan ¿cierto? —Francisco agregó y esperaba que con eso cambiara el tema.

Margo esperan que chiste malo de Francisco lograra cambiar del tema. Pero luego escucha varios jóvenes caminando hacia su mesa, y después ellos comenzaron a comentar.

—Oh, hombre, ¿puedes creer lo que acaba de suceder? —El chico sacó su celular y le muestra a su amigo, luego el comienza reproducir el video.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a escuchar el sonido del video. Escucharon a un niño decir: "Hombre con un plan" más bien el patético bueno para nada, realmente eres lo peor "Lincoln Loud" merece todo esto y más.

—Realmente se lo dieron bien merecido a ese acosador. —El chico muy impresionado por el video.

—Yo también lo vi, realmente se lo merecía. —comenta una joven rubia.

—Hahaha este pequeño perdedor estaba llorando demasiado. —Otro comenzaba reírse sin parar.

—Y si que era la broma le salió muy buena, realmente se lo merecía por todas las cosas que el hacía. Nunca espere que había eso tipos de acusadores en esa escuela.

La mesa de Lynn estaba silenciosa más allá de cualquier cosa. Todos comenzaron a mirar a Lynn de una forma en la que muchos pensaron nunca volver a ver.

Lynn comenzaba irradiar una agresión despiadada hacia los jóvenes de séptimo grados, hablando cosas malas hacia su perfecto hermano.

Lynn se levanta y le avisa a sus amigos que lo acompañen. Por otro lado Francisco y Margo sabía muy bien de lo que iba pasar, así que ellos dos tendrían que estar preparados.

Cuando Lynn y grupo camina hacia donde esta con esos chicos, más Francisco y Margo que apenas lograron juntarse.

—¿Disculpe, pero qué pasó? —Dijo ella caminando peligrosamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes de séptimo grado.

—¡Oh! Lynn, ¿qué pasa? —Interrumpió al niño al ver a la jugadora estrella de la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods.

—¿Que pasa? ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO PASO?! —Grita Lynn con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la zona de la comida quede en silencio, mientras que chico se tragó un bulto del tamaño de un planeta

—Um ... ¿N-no se? ¿P-Por e-eso te p-pregunto? —Volvió a preguntarle ahora con una expresión de terror al ver el rostro de la atleta de una manera indescriptible.

—Te escuche lo que le decías a esos idiotas que traes, así que explícame lo que está ocurriendo en ese video. —Lynn mantenía su enojo, pero al parecer se estaba impacientando.

—¡No se!... bueno, tu hermano recibió el bombardeo en la cafetería de la escuela primaria y le dieron con todo, hasta creo que fue el bombardeo más grande en la historia. —Respondió de una manera más nerviosa,

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, ella sabía lo que era el bombardeo y que solo estaban reservados para matones y chicos ricachones que necesitaban ser eliminados para que ellos aprendieran una lección de la manera más brutal posible.

Ella aprieta sus puños con muchas fuerzas que gastas sus venas comenzaban a aparecer y también comenzó a rechinar los dientes, así que en una voz baja le preguntó

—¿Quien lo arregló? —La voz de Lynn cambio de una chica ruda, a una voz sin vida con un tono muy frío y lleno de odio hacia alguien.

El niño estaba asustado ahora, hasta estaba cerca de orinarse en sus pantalones.

—*Asustado, V-vamos Lynn, ya sabes las reglas, no podemos delatar al bombardero principal... —el joven fue cortado por el agarre que Lynn hacia, ella lo agarraba por el cuello y golpea su cabeza contra una mesa donde convenientemente había una bandeja de comida esperando.

—¡NO ME DES ESA MIERDA! —Ella grita mientras se frota la cabeza del chico con el puré de papas. —¡MI HERMANO NO ES NINGÚN BUSCA PLEITOS! ¡NI UN PINCHE RICACHON! ¡NI MUCHO MENOS UN ACOSADOR O TODA ESAS MAMADAS QUE DICEN! ¡EL NO SE MERECÍA OBTENER EL BOMBARDEO! ¡AHORA DIME QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE HIZO A MI HERMANO! ¡DIME QUIEN O NUNCA VERÁS LA LUZ DE ESTE DÍA! ¡ASÍ QUE QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR! ¡QUIEN AREGLO EL BOMBARDEO! ",

—¡Lynn cálmate... —Francisco intento detenerla pero su mirada hacía que el se retrocediera unos cuantos pasos atrás. Esa mirada era la misma cuando el y Margo intentaron convencer a Lynn que dejara a su hermano en paz sobre el asunto de la mala suerte.

Los amigos de su compañero estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando de pronto

Lynn les ordena a su grupo que bloquearan la salidas de la cafetería.

—Estamos en eso. —El joven y su grupo corrieron para bloquear las entradas mientras que otros logran ir tras los que intentaban huir, haciendo que ellos lograran atraparlos y luego tirarlos al suelo.

—¡Ustedes cubren las puertas, avísame si viene un maestro! —Lynn ordena a sus cuartel amigas.

—¡¡¡¡POR SU PUESTO!!!! —Las cuatros chicas que eran las compañeras de equipo de basketball asistieron y después salieron para así vigilar el área.

—Muy bien Francisco, explícales a todos lo que es sobre el bombardeo. —Lynn ordena a su amigo.

—E-esta bien. —Francisco logró calmarse después de esa mirada asesina y luego comienza alzar su voz a todos —. Muy Bien Gusanos que hoy les explicara a todos lo que es un Bombardeo. —Se para encima de una mesa —. ¡UN BOMBARDEO FUE EMITIDO HOY! Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LO SABEN! ¡ES COMO BAÑO LLENO DE PELOTA DE QUEMADOS JUNTO CON VARIOS ALIMENTOS QUE SU ÚNICO PROPÓSITO ES INTENTA DAR UN CASTIGO MUY SEVERO AL AGRESOR! PARA QUE SE EJECUTE EL BOMBARDEO! EL CASTIGADOR TIENE QUE ESTAR SENTADO EN SU SILLA PEGADO CON PEGAMENTO COMO SI FUERA UN SÍMBOLO DE EJECUCION! ¡O MÁS BIEN COMO UNA SILLA ELÉCTRICA! EL BULLIE O RICACHON O CUALQUIERA QUE MEREZCA ESE CASTIGO! ¡ES GOLPEADO BRUTA CON PELOTAS, COMIDAS Y ETC! PERO ESO SOLO SELE PUEDE APLICAR AQUELLOS QUE YA HABÍA MENCIONADO! —Francisco corto su discusión y agarra una botella de agua que estaba cerca suyo, lo habrá y después da unos tragos, dejando la botella media llena, vuelve a levantarse y continúa donde se quedo—. ¡Y COMO SABRÁN USTEDES! ¡LAS REGLAS HAN SIDO VIOLADAS, Y SU OBJETIVO ERA UN NIÑO INOCENTE QUE NO SE LO MERECÍA! ¡ASÍ QUE CONFÍO EN QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER! ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLENSE Y SIGAN COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO! —Todos asistieron sus cabezas y decidieron ocuparse de sus asuntos sin molestarse en discutir o intervenir lo que van a hacer con el grupo.

—¡Margo! La rutina de policía buena y policía mala. —sonrió fríamente.

—*Suspira* esto se pondrá muy feo.— ambas agarraron al primer chico y lo sentaron en la mesa donde Lynn y su grupo almorzaron en ella.

Lynn toma la iniciativa y pone en marcha el interrogatorio.

¡ESTA BIEN ESCORIA! ¡DIGAME QUIÉN ARREGLÓ EL BOMBARDEO O TE JURO POR DIOS QUE YO-... —Margo se mueve para sacar a Lynn del camino y luego toma el lugar de su compañera.

—Lo que mi socia está tratando de decir es. —Margo cambia su dulce expresión a uno igual de amenazantes que la de Lynn —. ¡¿QUIÉN PLANEÓ EL GOLPE EN LINCOLN LOUD?! ¡MALDITO ESCORIA BUENO PAR-... —De la nada Lynn salta de nuevo y le pega con una bandeja de almuerzo en la cara del pobre chico.

—¡ASÍ ES COMO SUFRIÓ MI HERMANO! ¡AHORA HABLA O SI NO QUERES QUE REALMENTE ME PONGA FURIOSA! —Lynn dobla la bandeja a la mitad con sus propias manos.

¡JESÚS QUIÉN ES LA BUENA POLICÍA AQUÍ! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡hablaré! Era una de su clase más específicamente Ronnie Anne Santiago, ¡AHORA POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR! ¡Y TE JIRO NO DECIRLE A NADIE! —Los chico junto con el resto suplicaron desesperadamente.

Lynn dejo a chico y luego camina hacia la salida pero no antes ser detenida por margo.

—Se lo que vas... —Margo fue cortada ya que Lynn aún seguía caminado. —¡Lynn! no planeas ir hacia...

—Voy a matarla. —Fueron las palabras más frías que decía la deportista —. Primero la haré sufrir y después...

—¡Y Después nada Lynn! —Francisco se pone en el medio de la salida —. Esta es tu última advertencia Lynn, tienes suerte de que nadie de aquí hablara sobre lo que hicimos, pero si vas ir todo el lugar hacia la escuela primaria, luego...

—¡QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA! ¡QUE ESA PERRA DE SANTIAGO SE SALGA CON LA SUYA! "¡NO!" ¡NO SOLO LE REMPERE LA CARA SI NO QUE HARÉ QUE ELLA LAMA EL SUELO CON CADA PASO QUE MI HERMANO DA.

—¡Lynn cálmate por favor...

—"¡NO!" ¡MI HERMANO ESTÁ AHÍ SUFRIENDO, CONFUNDIDO, NO LO SE PERO SE QUE ME NECESITA AHORA MISMO! —Lynn vuelve a la salida pero Francisco aún se mantenía firme en la puerta. —¡MUÉVETE FRANCISCO!

—¡No! además la hora del almuerzo está apunto de terminar y los maestros comenzara a preguntar donde estás, así qué hay que tomar las cosas con calma.

—¡TOMAR LAS COSAS EN CALMA! ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ELLA SALGA CAMINANDO SI QUE ELLA RECIBA SU CASTIGO Y...

—¡Y lo reciba! no ahora pero ella recibirá su castigo.

—Lynn por favor... —Margo intenta calmarla pero ve como Lynn prepara su puño para golpear a Francisco.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —Lynn grita con todas sus fuerzas y en vez de golpear a Francisco, ella golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando el piso roto.

—¡¡W-WOW!! —Sorprendidos y a la vez asustados.

—¡MARGO! —Lynn mira asu amiga.

—Si Lynn. —Le contesta con algo de miedo.

—En las clases de estudio, el maestro siempre no está ¿cierto? —Lynn miraba el reloj.

—Solo cuando nadie hace mucho ruido por su puesto. —Margo le confirma pero ahora sabía lo que Lynn iba hacer.

—¿No me digas que aprovecharás el tiempo para ir hacia hall? —El latino sabía lo que su amiga iba hacer.

—Solo dire que mi hermano me dejo ese mapa con varios antojos y no solo eso. —Lynn saca el mapa y muestra varias rutas y lugares donde no solo había señales y etc, si no que también lugares para no se atrapados por los policías.

—¿Valdría la pena todo esto? Es mejor hacerlo mañana o hablarle el director de la escuela y...

—Hablaré con alguien y le dire que me ayude a buscar a la perra de Santiago. —Lynn saca su teléfono y comienza a mandar un mensaje a alguien.

—Mejor lo pensaremos después, ya que la hora de almuerzo está apunto de finalizar. —Francisco se marcha de Lugar.

Lynn mira a su grupo y les agrádese por todo su Apollo, y por su puesto ellos también se despiden y también le dan sus disculpas por lo de su hermano.

Cuando Lynn y los demás se marcharon del área de la cafetería, el joven que fue interrogado brutalmente aún seguía llorando, hasta que uno de sus amigos comenzó a patearle.

—Hasta cuanto dejarás de fingir, ya todos se fueron. — El joven comienza alejarse de su compañero.

—Buaaaah... sniff ...jejejeje hahahahah. —El joven se levanta del suelo —. Vaya vergüenza que acabo de dar, espero que ese mocoso page muy bien por lo que hice.

—Bueno ahora que ya está, es hora de disfrutar del lo que queda del almuerzo. —Agarra sus bebida de naranja que traía en la mano. Y luego comienza a mandar el mensaje a alguien.

—¿Crees que Lynn consiga lograr que culpen a Ronnie? —Pregunto la joven.

—No lo se y me da igual, tan solo nos dijeron que le dejamos la información a La deportista de Loud y que ella misma se encargaría del resto.

—Si que Chandler odia mucho a los Loud, pero por qué a Lincoln más? —Pregunto el joven a su compañero.

—Ni idea. —El joven recibió el mensaje y luego se levanta de la mesa —. Bueno amigos ya me tengo que ir, lo que le haya pasado no es mi problema.

El chico deja su grupo dejándolos solos en la cafetería, pero a cuando salió, el saco su celular de nuevo y comenzaba hacer otra llamada.

—Oye... el jefe te espera que respondas el mensaje... tal vez no sea necesario tus servicios después de todo... muy bien pues... el ya lo sabe... lo haré saber... —El chico guardó su celular y comienza caminar hacia su salón de clases, pero no antes murmurar lo que acabada de escuchar al final de la llamada —. Vaya que todos odian a es chico albino!

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, pues aquí está el capituló,**

 **Bueno, ya sin quitarles su tiempo ahí los dejo y los léemos en el siguiente capituló.**


	20. La peor hermana

**"Antes ese mismo día"**

El molesto tictac de un reloj se podía escuchar cuando una clase de la escuela preparatoria tomaba tranquilamente su examen, Lori Loud había terminado su examen hace un rato, esperaba tranquilamente que la clase terminara y comenzara el almuerzo. Ella miró por la ventana a través de las calles, miraba fijamente afuera mientras ella pensaba como estaría sus hermanos, realmente se preocupaba por sus dos hermanos, pero el que más le preocupaba era su hermano pequeño Lincoln,

Lori no podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, era como si su hermanito quería decirle algo, algo que le podría cambiarlo todo.

El tictac le seguía molestando mucho por su cabeza, era más molesto que todos sus hermanos juntos quejándose o peleando por toda la casa. Literalmente le revolvía su estómago, como si realmente algo malo le estuviera pasando. Esos tipos de sensaciones era de miedo, pero no de un simple miedo, si no que algo más lo escalofriada, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero esperaba que no fuera algo similar como la última vez cuando Lori había perdido de vista a Leni por el centro comercial.

Ella pudo sentir ese sentimiento de preocupación, luego siguió aumenta cada vez que pasaba los minutos, su ritmo cardiaco seguía aumentando cada vez que pasaba más el tiempo, los minutos se volvieron en horas, y la preocupación de la mayor aumentaba aún más hasta tal punto de romper el llanto, literalmente era una de las pocas veces que por fin ella actuara como una hermana mayor, la desesperación y la adrenalina en buscar a su hermanita lo hacía pensar como una madre desesperada por buscar a su hija. La menta de la rubia comenzaba visualizar las posibilidades de que su hermanita podría estar en peligro o que realmente estuviera en apuros ahora mismo, imaginada a su hermana Leni siendo secuestrada o violada por un extraño no lo hacía sentirse mejor, ella se suponía que tenía que mantener un ojo encima y cuidarla de todo momento, pero por siempre estar distraída con su celular no lo hacía mejor hermana.

Pero por qué ahora sentía esa sensación en su pecho, realmente Leni estuviera en aprietos, "no" su hermana ahora mismo está en su clase junto con varias de sus amigas más Ca... por que ella pensaba en su ex mejor amiga, realmente le dolía su traición casa vez que lo recordaba y aún más cuando ella le dio el beso a su... *Tictac*... *Tictac*... *Tictac*

El sonido del reloj no la ayudaba mucho en poder concentrar lo que estaba pasando en su interior, así que ella suspiro suavemente para no alarmar ninguna atención indeseada a sí misma, ya que eso lo hacía calmar un poco, pero luego la sensación volvió aún más fuerte al recordar quien le dio ese consejo de auto controlarse, ya que solo había una persona en su mente a la que no le podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza; su pequeño hermano Lincoln Loud. Su opinión sobre él había cambiado enormemente en los últimos 2 días, odiaba admitirlo, pero él ha sido mucho más maduro que ella últimamente. Era simplemente una atracción incómoda lo que ella había estado sintiendo por él, realmente no quería explorar más allá.

A ella simplemente le encantaban los chicos realmente; responsable, maduro, atento, dedicado y honesto. Una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Bobby fue por esas mismas cualidades, sin importar lo mal que lo trata y lo aleja, el siempre tendrá su apoyo total para ella.

Tal vez no era el chico más listo de la escuela, pero lo que le faltaba en el cerebro, lo compensaba con su lealtad, trabajo duro y dedicación. Entonces, ahora que Lincoln estaba mostrando esas mismas cualidades, no pudo evitar verlo de la misma manera que vio a Bobby hace mucho tiempo.

Cierto Lincoln los trata a todas de la misma manera, con el mayor cuidado y devoción, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando echó un vistazo al teléfono móvil de Bobby para descubrir qué había escrito Lincoln en él. Él sabía mucho sobre ella. Comenzando con sus restaurantes favoritos, tiendas de moda favoritas, películas favoritas y espectáculos, él sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre ella.

Se siente lindo pero de una manera extraña realmente, pero luego se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Esta no fue la primera vez que actuó de esta manera hacia ella y sus hermanas, él siempre ha sido así desde que ella puede recordar; Bien a atento con todas ellas, siempre manteniendo los problemas bajo control, ayudándolas y mejorando con sus actividades diarias. Realmente era el hermano Perfecto para todas ellas. Pero que fue los que cambio en ella y por que ya no lo quería si el era hermano que todos desearía tener.

Incluso después de que ella lo apartó de su vida cuando él tenía 7 años, porque ella era demasiado buena para sus hermanos menores, él respetó sus deseos y seguía siendo amable con ella cada vez que podía. Desde encontrar su teléfono celular hasta preparar su desayuno y ahora descubrir que él siempre le estaba prestando atención a ella y no solo a ella, sino a todas ellas.

Pero la pregunta que siempre pensaba en ella era.

— _¿Siempre hemos estado aprovechando de su bondad? Ni siquiera le di las gracias por nada. —_ Pensó con tristeza —. _Siempre fue como 'lo que sea idiota' o 'eres muy molesto' dios, realmente soy tan perra._ —Se preguntó por qué actuaba de esa manera, por qué ella se dejó que su apuestas amiga influenciar en su elección sobre cómo tratar a sus hermanitos.

Ella era la mayor por el amor de dios, que se suponía que debía dar, un ejemplo sobre cómo crecer y ser una adulta madura, y aquí ella estaba siendo la agresiva, ingrata, oportunista que siempre ha sido. Lincoln era más un modelo a seguir que ella; esto hizo que sus engranajes molieran mal a ese monstruo interno que traía en ella.

Se inclinó pesadamente sobre su silla y se deslizó cruzando los brazos, con un puchero visible en su rostro

— _¿Quien se cree que es siendo parecer todo como literalmente maduro y basura, a nadie le pidió que fuera así?_ —Se contuvo y suspiró de nuevo, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? —. _Soy tan patética, estando celosa de mi propio hermano pequeño jejeje, realmente soy la peor hermana de todas, mi hermano realmente debió nacer primero y yo ser la media de los hermanos._

Antes de que empezara a odiarse a sí misma, sonó el timbre que indicaba que el almuerzo debía comenzar. Así que Lori toma sus cosas y después sale de su salón.

Cuando Lori salió del salón y comenzaba a caminar en los pasillos. Ella volvía sentir de nuevo la sensación de preocupación, pero ahora era más escalofriante que las anteriores.

 _—¿Por que siento esto?_ —Lori se garra en su pecho donde estaba indicado su corazón —. _Literalmente algo malo está sucediendo, ¿pero que se será?_

Lori soltó su pecho y prosigue con su caminada en los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

Cuando Lori guardo sus cosas y agarro sus útiles para la siguiente clases, ella cierra su casillero y luego comienza caminar, pero no antes escuchar que alguien le intenta llamar por su apodo.

—¡Babe! —Aparece el joven Santiago muy agotado y al parecer tenía varias hojas de papel pegados en su cabellos.

—¡Bobby! ¿Que te pasó? —Lori intenta quitar los trozos de papel que tenía en su cabello.

—La situación entre Leni y yo esta empeorando, todo el mundo piensa que soy un desagraciado, Leni intentó convencer a todos sobre lo qué pasó, pero cada vez que Leni se equivocaba y al menos yo pensaba que se equivocaba, yo intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero cada vez que lo hacía. —Bobby comenzaban afronta su hombro izquierdo.

—Déjame adivinar, actuaste como un idiota y ahora todos piensan que intentabas propasarte con mi hermana, y ahora todo el mundo piensa que eres esos tipos de persona que acosa a las mujeres y ahora los hombres te mira con la pero escoria qué hay, ¿no es así? —Lori cruzando sus brazos.

—C-Como lo adivinaste. —Bobby impresionado y a la vez aterrado por lo que le dijo su novia.

—Dana me lo contó todo y hasta video me lo mostró. —Lori busco en el perfil de su amiga y después le muestra el video a Bobby.

En el video se vía a Bobby intentar hablar con Leni:

—¡Leni! !Se suponías que lo aclararías! —Bobby agarra los hombros de Leni y después lo agita con desesperación.

—Lo si-en-to-Bobby-por-no-a-clarar-las-cosas.—Dijo Leni temblado por las movidas que hacía Bobby.

Esta acción hizo que las amigas de Leni viera esa horrenda escena.

—¡¡¡SANTIAGO!!! —Gritaban en unión las amigas de Leni.

—No otra vez. —Bobby suelta a Leni, pero las amiga no se detuvieron en atacar al pobre del latino.

—¡Te lo advertimos Santiago! —Lo golpea en el estómago.

—¡¡Si vuelves a poner un dedo ¡UN SIMPLE DEDO ENCIMA DE LENI!! —Le da una bofetada muy fuete en el cachete izquierdo del latino.

—¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA! —Entre la dos le patea en la entre pierna de Santiago.

—Mami mis hijos... —Bobby cayo de rodillas, agonizada de puro dolor al ser golpeado entre los bajos.

—¡Y QUE ESA SEA TU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

Las chicas toma a Leni y luego selo llevan con ellas. Dejando ahora a una Leni muy triste pero no por lo de Bobby, si no como sus amigas lo golpearon sin ninguna razón alguna.

Cuando el video finalizó, pudo notar que había demasiados comentarios muy malos sobre Roberto Santiago; Como el acosador, el machista y etc.

—Genial, esto día no podría empeorar más. —El pobre comenzó a llorar por lo que le estaba pasando en su estatus social.

—Esto si que es culpa de Leni, Literalmente le da mucha atención a ella en vez de ver lo bueno que eres Bobo Osito. —Lori le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su novio.

—Bueno Lori, creo que ya es hora de irnos a comer. —Bobby muy triste, se le vanta de sus penas y luego agarra la mano de su amada —. Al menos contigo a tu lado me hace sentir mejor. —Le da un beso en el cachete izquierdo de Lori.

Al recibir el afecto de su Bobo Osito, Lori no pudo sentir esa sensación de amor que sentía por su pareja, y eso la aterra un poco.

 _—¿Realmente estaba cambiado sus sentimientos y remplazando los con su hermano?_ —Fue lo que pensó antes de que ambos comenzara a caminar juntos hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

* * *

Cuando pasaron los minutos, la pareja logró ingresar a la cafetería de la escuela. Y cuando los jóvenes vieron a Santiago, todos en el cuarto del almuerzo comenzó ponerse en silencio. Cada estudiante en la mesa, hombres y mujeres, miraban fijamente al pobre de Roberto como si fuera una escoria.

Lori harta de todo esto, ella alza su voz y comienza a gritar a todos.

—¡MIREN GUSANOS! LITERALMENTE HE TENIDO UN DÍA MUY FRUSTRADA! ASÍ QUE SI USTEDES COMIENZAN A HABLAR MAL SOBRE MI NOVIO! ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES LOS CONVERTIRE EN PRETZEL HUMANOS! —Lori al terminar de gritar, todos asiente sus cabeza y después vuelve almorzar sin mirar a la pareja por miedo al ser convertidos en pretzel humanos.

—Gracias bebe. —Bobby un poco avergonzada y a la vez agradecido por la forma que su novia le había defendido.

—No es nada Bobby, Literalmente ya llevo acostumbrada con esto. —Ella continuo caminado hacia donde está su mesa,

—Vaya Lori, si que sabes como dar una buena impresión. —Dijo la pelirroja.

—No empieces Becky, literalmente no estoy de buen humor para esos tipos de comentario.— Ella alcanzó debajo de su asiento la Bolsa y tomó su almuerzo.

—Oye Amiga, ¿donde está tu hermana? —Preguntando la rubia.

—¿Para que preguntas Whitney? —Comentó una morena con chaqueta de lana roja.

—Solo preguntaba, Oye Teri no has notado que últimamente Leni se a comporta algo inusual, ya sabe, como si ella no se comporta como...ella misma. —Whitney miraba al frente hacia la derecha junto donde estaba cerca de la ventana. Ahí podía mirara a Leni platicando con sus amigas de la manera tranquila.

—Pues yo lo veo bien. —Ella también miraba hacia donde esta sentada la hermana menor de Lori.

—Literalmente hay que cambiar de tema, pero antes. —Lori apunta de la manera muy desafiante a la chica que estaba sentada al final del asiento donde esta sentada becky —. Que hace ella aquí.

...—No respondía la chica rubia de cabellos largo que por alguna razón apuntaba a su lado derecho; ella usa una diadema púrpura, una camisa morada con collares blancos, falda marrón con un diseño de cuadros, y zapatos marrones, con calcetines de color púrpura.

—Vamos Lori, ya es hora de que ustedes dos hagan las pases, de nuevo. —Becky ponía de brazos cruzados.

—Enserio Lori, ustedes dos son como gemelas inseparables. —Teri mantenía una buena sonrisa.

—Que sea lo que haya pasado, ya es hora de dejarlo atrás, y volver a hacer amigas, realmente extraño sus competencia. —Whitney también ponía de brazos cruzados.

—Lori, creo que ya es hora de que perdones a Carol, realmente te lo explicamos y lo qué pasó fue un accident-...

—¡No! —Lori golpea la mesa con sus manos.

—Lori por favor, realmente lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención besarlo...

—¡No Carol! me traicionaste de la pero manera y nunca te lo perdonaré. —Lori intentaba ignorarla.

—...*Sniff* perdón. —Carol se levanta de la mesa y después sale corriendo de la cafetería.

—¡Lori! ¿Que demonios fue eso? —Becky le reclama a la Loud.

—Mire chicos si tanto me quiere hablar sobre lo mal que hice, pues bien, me voy a cambiar de mesa. —Lori tomaba su almuerzo.

—¡Ok todos ya es mucha drama para este día! sin ofender Santiago. —Whitney calmando a todos —. Mira Lori, lo qué pasó con Carol y tu es algo que nosotros no podemos interponer. Así que espero que al menos le des una oportunidad a ella y que algún ya dejen de esa drama misteriosa que ustedes dos traen.

—Está bien, pero Literalmente no lo voy a perdonar así de fácil. — Lori abrió su almuerzo y la miró largamente sorprendida por lo que contenía, y lo único que ella podía decide era nada más que la perfección.

En ello, había la cantidad correcta de lechuga romana, tomates cherry, pepinos dulces, zanahorias baby y tiras de pechugas de pollo a la parrilla perfectamente cocinadas. Un lado del aderezo del sudoeste y sus frutos secos favoritos, hizo una mueca en el sitio perfecto y se preguntó: ¿Qué hice para merecer a un hermano tan bueno?

Era tan bueno que quería llorar, pero su orgullo no la dejaba. Comía en silencio mientras a su alrededor todas sus amigas la miraba con la boca abierta, realmente era un almuerzo muy bueno, demasiado para ser verdad. Bobby por un lado se preocupaba de que ella no hablara en absoluto durante la pequeña discusión con Carol, realmente no la quería perdonarla por el pequeño incidente.

—Oye Lori no vas abrir eso. —Dana le da una pequeña cacerola que estaba adentro de la bolsa de almuerzo de Lori.

Lori no se dio cuenta que había algo más en su bolsa de almuerzo. Así que ella abre la cacerola, y una vez más, ella se quedo sin palabras. En su interior había una docena de Rollo de sushi, o para los japonés le dirían maki, realmente le hizo todo esto, por ella. Lori no aguantaba más, quería llorar pero se aguantaba, aunque mucho incluyendo a Bobby pudo notar las lagrimas de la loud más agresiva y fuerte de las hermanas

— _Realmente soy la peor hermana de todos, por que Lincoln pone mucho enpeño en mi, yo no merezco un hermanito tan increíble, tan cariñoso, tan..._ —Lori no pudo continua ya que sus amigas le estaba llamando por su nombre.

—¡Lori! ¿Me estás escuchando en voz alta? —Preguntó Dana,

—!Ah! Lo siento Dana, ¿que me estaban diciendo? —Dijo Lori levantando la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a sus pensamientos.

 **"Lori Loud por favor preséntense a la officiana del director. Lori Loud por favor preséntense a la officina del director, Gracias"**

—¿No oíste el intercomunicador que te están llamando? Te juro por Dios que te estás volviendo sorda —Dana repite y se cruza de brazos.

Lori finalmente escucha su nombre siendo llamado y se pregunta.

— _¿Yo qué hice?_ —Pensando muy sorprendida.

—Quieres que te acompañe Lori. —Bobby se ofrece para ir con ella, pero Lori agita su cabeza.

—No será necesario Bobby, pero te lo agradezco de nuevo. —Ella ahorró su almuerzo esta vez y lo envolvió, por lo general solo tira todas las sobras que tenía de su almuerzo, pero por alguna razón se sintió especial esta vez, no quería dejar que se desperdicie hoy. —Ustedes puede quedar con el sushi. — Ella deja la cacerola a sus amigas.

—¡ENSERIO! —Ambas muy emocionadas.

Lori asiente su cabeza y después se marcha de la mesa. Cuando Lori caminaba por la direction hacia la salida, ella ve a su hermana Leni comiendo con sus amigas, pero algo raro la veía en ella, su hermana estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo de la manera muy contenta y a la vez notaba varias lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía por qué estaba llorando muy feliz, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo ya que ella necesitaba ir hacia la oficina del director.

— _Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere el director Franklin conmigo._ —Se preguntó a sí misma mientras salía corriendo del comedor.

Cuando Lori salió, una vez más choca contra alguien, y de nuevo se cruza con Carol.

—Lori otra vez lo lamento. —Carol vuelve a recoger las cosas de Lori, pero una vez más la Loud vuelve a arrebatar todo de vuelta.

—Te lo he dicho otra vez y te lo volveré a decirlo...

—¿Que es lo que necesito para que me perdones? —Carol desesperanza quería saber cómo conseguir su perdón.

—No hay forma que puedas corregir tu error, Realmente piensas que dejare que te le acerques a mi hermano, maldita perra.

—Lori, fue un accidente, y Bobby es testigo de nuestro accidente. —Carol quería acercarse a Lori pero Bobby apareció y comenzó parar.

—Carol, se que no es el momento pero... —Bobby no terminó ya que Lori comenzó a caminar de la manera muy antojada —. No te preocupes Carol. Yo y Lincoln aclararemos todo, lo prometo.

Carol estaba triste por que Lori aún no lo perdona, pero después en su mano había un sobre que se le había caído cuando ella se choco contra Lori, y al parecer era su carta. Curioseada ella abre el sobre y comienza a Leerlo, y al parecer era de parte de Lincoln, Carol comenzó a leer la carta, al principio comenzó a sonreír, luego a reírse un poco, pero cada vez que leía mas, pudo notar algo que le hacía romper su corazón, y cuando logró acabar de leer la carta, Carol comenzaba a sollozar.

— _Lincoln, por que no me llamaste si tenía de nuevo esos problemas, tú no eres un mal hermano, realmente Lori tiene mucha suerte en tenerte como hermano, espero que estes bien, y no te preocupes, me aseguraré que Lori reciba tu mensaje._ —Carol guardó la carta adentro del sobre y después salió corriendo.

Bobby por otro lado no entendió por qué Carol comenzó a llorar, pero para su mala suerte, las puertas de la cafetería estaban abiertas, y todos los estudiantes que estaban adentro lograron ver toda la escena, y al perecer no era buena señal para el pobre Latino.

—Primero Leni y ahora Carol, realmente cato más bajo ahora.

—Es increíble que Lori salga con un machista de mierda.

—Sabía que el es peor que una escoria!

—¡ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA SANTIAGO!

Todos en el área del almuerzo comenzaba a mirarle un mal ojo a Bobby, y eso hizo que su día fuera aún peor de lo que ya era antes.

—Esto si que es el peor día de mi vida. —Bobby camina en los pasillos llorando.

* * *

Ubicación Royal Woods sala de alta DETENCIÓN.

—Muy bien, chicos y chicas, saben por qué están aquí y sé por qué están aquí, así que no quiero oírte quejándote de eso. —Una profesora de cabello oscuro bastante bien formada se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Pero señorita Wicket yo no hizo nada. —Un niño con gafas intentó protestar, pero fue bruscamente cortado de su oración.

—Kevin esperas que crea que no llenaste la piscina de la escuela preparatoria con gelatina clara antes del primer período cuando te atrapamos a usted con la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la entrada de área de la piscina

El Chico con gafas se pega su frente por el tal descuido que el cometió.

—Maldita sea, sabía que olvidé algo, esas malditas cámaras. —La señorita Wickett suspira con cansancio.

—Como un dicho, no quiero escuchar las excusas de Kevin, ya eres un Junior aquí, así que actúa como tal. En cuanto a todos los demás, cállate y estarás fuera de aquí en 25 minutos para disfrutar de lo que queda de su almuerzo de 45 minutos y si ustedes son muy tranquilos, pueden salir antes. —Todos en el aula se sentaron rápidamente y en silencio, como un ratón,

— _Un poco de paz y tranquilidad al fin. Aunque los chicos peligros de hoy son pocos hoy en día._ —Pensó para sí misma. Demonios, le recordaban a ella misma cuando era una niña en la escuela preparatoria; metiéndose en problemas y siempre terminando aquí en detención. — _Rayos, pensé que había terminado con la detención, pero aquí estoy de regreso en la primera plaza, le juro por Dios que la director Franklin me lo tiene preparado._ —Pensó para sí misma.

Cinco minutos después de la detención y la señorita Wickett se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer, excepto papeles de grado y vigilar al bromista Kevin. Fue un verdadero castigo divino por su mal comportamiento en el noveno grado.

 **"Lori Loud por favor preséntense a la officiana del director. Lori Loud por favor preséntense a la officina del director, Gracias"**

 _—Oh, qué bien iba a recibir otra para mañana. ¡Espera un momento ... ¿Lori Loud? bueno, eso es diferente a ella para meterse en problemas, ella probablemente sea llamada a la oficina por otra razón._ —la Srta. Wickett miró su reloj por segunda vez '10 minutos, maldita sea, esta pesadilla siempre terminará.

 *** BAM ***

La Srta. Wickett casi saltó de su asiento cuando la puerta se abrió o más como patear se abrió,

—¡¿QUÉ EN NOMBRE DE DIOS-...—Ella solo comienza a mirar en Shock —. ¿Luan Loud? Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No tienes detención. —Luan le da una mirada mortal, la ignora casualmente y lentamente camina hacia la ventana en la esquina trasera y se sienta en un escritorio cerca de ella.

Toda la clase quedó sorprendida y algo intimidada por su sola presencia, le tomó un tiempo a la señorita Wickett salir de su estupor

—¿Señorita Loud? ¿Te importaría decirme lo que estás haciendo? —Luan quedó irritado por la pregunta,

—¿Que parece enseñarme mientras yo caliento en la esquina aquí, porque yo siempre saco los 90 grados? Jejeje ¡¿ENTIENDES?! —Grito de ira en la última parte mientras que algunos estudiantes no sabía qué hacer con la mirada escalofriante de Luan y la mirada severa de la señorita Wickett.

Todos excepto una persona

—¡OOOOOH! Tenemos un cañón perdido aquí en detención, más bien como A-tention si me preguntas hahaha. —Luan volvió su mirada hacia Kevin.

— El llamado Rey Bromista de la Escuela Royal Woods. —Pensó en sí misma y entrecerró los ojos al chico mayor.

Te abofetearía, pero se lo considerará abuso de animales. —Dijo Luan mientras sonreía

—¡Ooh Ho! juegos de palabras con animales heh, dos pueden jugar en este juego, ciervo diente de ciervo. —Kevin comenzaba a reírse, mientras que Luan se cruza de brazos y mantiene la calma a pesar de que odia las bromas sobre sus dientes.

—¡JA! tu COD es mejor que tu cara de palo ciego idiota. —Luan le da un golpe a Kevin. —Por favor, con una cara como la tuya, desearía ser ciego. —Kevin le responde

Cállate a los dos. —La señorita Wickett pone fin a esto y los separa de su pequeña discusión que tenían. —Toda la detención ha terminado, excepto por ti Kevin y tú Luan. No sé cuál es tu problema, pero también te has ganado un poco de detención.

El tiempo pasó mucho más lento de lo que debería haber tenido Luan y Kevin mirándose mutuamente, ocasionalmente haciendo muecas y susurrándose insultos el uno al otro

—Twitteado. —Luan disparó,

Amoladora de tocones. —Kevin le regresa el insulto.

—feo trasero de Hipster Deirdre Barlow. —Luan respondió

—Peligro de seguridad aeroportuaria. —Kevin una vez más,

—ve a ver a Harry goggler de Hogwarts.

—Luan muy molesta.

—¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE LOS DOS?! —La señorita Wickett finalmente se cansó de ponerse de pie y aplastar su mano sobre su escritorio haciendo que Luan y Kevin saltaran —. ¡JESÚS! no son ni siquiera 3 minutos y ustedes no pueden cerrarse sus bocas. —Dijo resoplando con ira a ambos adolescentes,

El/Ella comenzó. —Ambos en unión Exclama apuntándose a si mismos.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! No me importa quién es el culpable, ustedes dos comienzan a irritarme sin fin. —Fijo la señorita Wickett, mientras una bombilla se encendía en la cabeza de Luan

—¿Irritarte? Te mostraré irritante, también soy conocido por enfurecerte, indignarme y en ocasiones especiales, se me ha sabido que irrita a algunas personas, es realmente irrisorio. —Sonríe Luan de una manera torcida

—Nunca podría comprenderte en la clase de trigonometría señorita Wickett porque siempre estás hablando en lenguaje sine. —Luan comenzaba a bajarse —. Per sabes dónde está lo peor, química, señorita Wicket, puedo concluir con seguridad que estás fuera de tu elemento. No me hagas comenzar con tu clase de cálculo, intentas mantenernos en la tarea, pero la discusión de la clase continuó en enredarnos. —Kevin se estaba alejando lentamente del inminente desastre, incluso a él no le gustaba meterse con la señorita Wickett.

—¡KEVIN ! —La Señora Wickett gritó,

—SÍ MADAM —. Se enderezó como un pequeño soldado. —Te despides, necesito hablar con Luan solo por un minuto. —dijo extrañamente calmada y con tono helado.

—No me lo tienes que decirlo dos veces. —Kevin saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar atrás por un momento.

—¡Ve! ¿a qué estás esperando? —Luan preguntó al ver a Kevin

—El asado no está demasiado alto —. La Srta. Wickett le lanzó una mirada penetrante ¡AHORA KEVIN ! "

Kevin salió corriendo a velocidades inhumanas porque no quería presionar su suerte aún más de lo que normalmente lo hace. La señorita Wickett se volvió hacia Luan y contempló aquella mirada gélida de autoridad que solo un profesor podía reunir, tiró de una silla y se sentó. Luan no era alguien a quien intimidar y devolvió la mirada.

—¿Te importa decirme por qué tienes este impulso repentino de meterse en problemas? —Pregunto la Sr. Wickett.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿preocupa? nah señorita Wickett, ¿qué le dio esa idea? —Luan se mantenía su firmeza, pero por unos instantes logro tener algo de miedo por la pregunta que le dijo su maestra.

El momento era tenso, el aire denso con las voluntades inflexibles de las dos mujeres. La sonrisa agresiva de Luan nunca vacilaba y la de señorita Wickett no cambiaba la cara divertida, así que la señorita Wickett tuvo que comenzar en algún lado, podría comenzar con la vieja pregunta del esos cliché de que el profesor le haces preguntas a cualquier estudiante sobre sus problemas de la vida cotidiana y etc.

—Luan, ¿está todo bien en casa? —Pregunta con un tono algo preocupante, claro ella intentaba hacerlo, pero esta vez le curioseaba saber la razón por la insistencia de meterse así misma en problemas.

— _¿Estaba todo realmente bien?_ —Luan se preguntó a sí misma, aunque su sonrisa agresiva nunca cambió. Luan sintió que todo estaba mal en casa, pero en realidad todo estaba mal con ella —. Nah Profe, además del inodoro obstruido habitual, todo es durazno y crema jejeje. —Eso era claramente una mentira si la señorita Wickett alguna vez escuchó una, pero a diferencia de los otros niños con quienes la señorita Wickett ha hablado, Luan tenía el control total de sus emociones.

Bueno, no fue su primer encuentro con un Loud, la señorita Wickett ha tenido bastantes experiencias con esta familia desde hace años. Comenzando con Lori Loud, una adolescente estoica y sin sentido del humor que nunca deja que sus emociones se lleven lo mejor de ella, era una nuez difícil de descifrar por muy cierto, aun que con el paso del tiempo, Lori comenzaba enfocarse más en su novio y a la vez con su teléfono.

Leni Loud, su personalidad alborotada y su falta de comprensión fue bastante frustrante al principio, pero Leni tenía un tremendo enfoque cuando se trataba de explicarle cosas, claramente prestó atención, solo necesitaba hablar su idioma, pobre la persona que le tiene que ayudar a esa pobre niña, realmente odiaría estar en su zapatos.

Luna Loud, por mucho, la más expresiva del grupo, Luna era una persona interesante a la que presenciar a veces. Tan lleno de vida por su pasión por la música y al mismo tiempo un fuego de agresión cuando se trataba de ese tema, o bien que Luna era una chica tranquila y pasiva, pero a la vez muy ruidosa, dios si que esa niña realmente necesita parar de hablar con ese acento británico.

Parece que tiene otra Lori Loud con quien lidiar en Luan, pero por lo que ha escuchado de sus compañeros docentes, Luan no se asemejaba al tipo para desafiar a un maestro así, bromear con ellos, pero descaradamente meterse en problemas como eso. Oh, sí, algo estaba pasando en esa casa y ella iba a averiguarlo.

—Muy bien, Luan, quieres jugar duro, vamos a jugar. —la Señora Wickett retaba a la comediante —. Por lo que he escuchado que te encanta jugar con las pelotas duras. —Oh, ella entró a esa, pero qué esperaba, Luan era una ingeniosa en eso —. ¡Heh! bueno olvida lo que dije, Luan, puedes ir a almorzar.

Bueno, eso fue inesperado, Luan no estaba lista para eso, la tomaron de vuelta y llamó a un maestro para que la acariciara con un testículo y ella le dice que se pudiera irse.

Luan estaba congelada en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer, su rostro mostraba confusión y ira,

— _Bingo_. —pensó la señorita Wickett, finalmente, algunas emociones para analizar —. ¿No me oíste Luan? Dije que te puedes retirar, eres Libre para irte, ¿necesitas que te dibuje un diagrama? —Luan se compuso y sonrió

—Jezz enseña con la forma en que enseñas, apenas he podido leer esos lápices de colores, mucho menos un diagrama. —La señorita Wickett sonrió, Ella esperaba que Luan respondiera.

—Lindo, ¿ya terminaste Luan? Necesito evaluar los papeles, y será mucho más fácil si te vas a almorzar. —La maestra abre su escritorio, saca unos papeles y después comienza evaluar las notas.

Luan una vez más se echó atrás y ahora esta molesta con esta maestra, ella realmente odiaba a la gente que le hacía competir con su comedia.

—Papeles de calificación es eso lo que usted llama, he oí que tu y al señor Roswell hacen más que evaluar papeles de calificación aquí después de que todos se vayan de uesculea. —Comenta Luan haciendo un movimiento de bombeo con la mano

La señorita Wickett se sorprendió, pero fue capaz de esconderlo antes de mirar a Luan.

—Escuché que hoy en día es tacos de pescado, es posible que quieras ir a comprar un poco antes de que se hayan acabado. —La señorita Wickett cambió la conversación, para disgusto de Luan. Decir que Luan estaba enojada era una subestimación, estaba realmente furiosa,

—¡Oh! con todo ese olor a pescado en el aire aquí. Creo que perdí mi apetito. —Luan ya estaba harta. Ella no tuvo más opción que usar sus chistes para adultos.

Oh, este Loud estaba presionando los botones correctos, bueno, Luan tuvo suerte que fuera ella, ya que cualquier otro maestro ya habría explotado de vergüenza y también tener ya garantizado una pequeña vista en la oficina del director.

—Hmmm, es posible que desee algunos tacos. tenían a Orchata y Jamaica en el restaurante mexicano en la calle. —La señorita Wickett se echó atrás, el estado de ánimo estaba haciendo enojar mucho a Luan, ella lo tenía hasta aquí con ella,

—¿QUÉ DEMONIO LE PASA CON USTED? —Luan llegó a sus límites, intentó con todo en poder ser castigada. Pero su maestra no lo hacía fácil con lo que originalmente tenía planeado hacer.

La señorita Wickett sonrió, ella finalmente hizo una envoltura de regalo en bandeja de plata. una grieta en el muro para talarlo.

—¿Ahora por qué te castigaría? —Preguntó calladamente.

—Interrumpí tu detención. —Respondió Luan —. Pero tu buscabas un lugar para calentar recuerda, como maestra no puedo dejar que los estudiantes mueran de frío.

OK, esta maestra estaba poniendo su último coraje, estaba harta de jugar con la comedia, si ella no tendría las respuestas por las buenas, ella tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

—¡ESCUCHAR JOVENCITA! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO NADA MÁS FÁCI...

¡ SOLO DAME LA DETENCIÓN Y YA! —Luan gritó mientras pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

La maestra quedó sorprendida por el llanto que hacía la comediante, eso hizo confirmar que realmente algo malo pasó en su casa, y era su deber como maestra ayudar a su estudiantes en cualquier tipo de problema que ellos tenía. Sin importa las razones que sea.

—Bueno, no hay razón para mantenerte aquí, no hiciste nada malo. —Dijo la Profe. Wickett, mientras que Luan se ponía roja de frustración y ira.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ME ENCUENTRAS ALOCANDO EN TU SESIÓN DE DETENCIÓN Y AÚN ASÍ TU! —Luan grita una vez más.

—Ah, ya te establecimos en un lugar frío y donde es necesario calentar. —La Srta. Wickett agregó con calma

—¡COMENCE UNA LUCHA CON UNO DE SUS ESTUDIANTES! —Se puso de pie, y esta vez golpeando sus palmas en el escritorio muy enojada.

—Técnicamente Kevin comenzó, así que no puedo culparte por eso. —Ahora ella estaba temblando de miedo por la forma que Luan se comportaba, pero aún así se mantenía firme y calmada, ya que solo le faltan un pequeño empuje cito más y por fin todo esto se acabará.

—¡MALDICION MAESTRA! ¡LA ESTOY INSULTANDO SUS MÉTODOS DE ENSEÑANZA Y TE ACUSÓ DE ADULTERIO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Luan ya no aguantaba más, estaba perdiendo todo lo que tenía para poder convencer a la maestra.

La Srta. Wickett notó esto y adoptó una actitud más calmada, ya sabía que la tenia ganada.

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que era? bueno, tienes razón, mereces una detención. — La profe comenzó a bufar de ella, era obvio que no se lo daría fácilmente, y eso hizo que finalmente Luan perdiera los nervios —. OK, comenzando hace 15 minutos no has detenido, mira que eres libre de ir. —Luan Volteó de nuevo y gritó

—¡SOLO DAME MÁS DETENCIÓN PUES! —Srta. Wickett no fue por el asesinato.

—¿Por qué? no hiciste nada malo. —La maestra le encantaba hacerla sufrir, pero también no quería pasarse de la ralla a la pobre comediante.

—¡PORQUE YO SOY UNA HORRIBLE HERMANA! —Y ahí finalmente salió, la Srta. Wickett finalmente pudo llegar al fondo de esto.

—Oh, vamos, no eres una horrible hermana, estoy segura debes estar sobre exagerando. —Al decir esas palabras, La Srta. Wickett pudo sentir el frío incómodo de las dagas más heladas que alguna vez sintió, hasta pensó que Luan los había arrojaron por la espalda.

—¿SOBRE EXAGERANDO? ¡ACABO DE DARLE A MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO MENOR MÚLTIPLES CORTES Y MORETONES DESPUÉS DE QUE ÉL ME TRATÓ COMO UNA REINA! —Lagrimas comenzaba a Derramar por toda su cara —. ¡SIN MENCIONAR TODAS LAS BROMAS QUE LE HICE EN ÉL DURANTE EL 1 de ABRIL DEL DÍA DE LAS BROMAS. — Al decir esa fecha, muchos recuerdos sobre ese día, hicieron que la bromista se diera cuenta de todos sus actos y también la forma en la que ella lastima a su hermano, por cada broma que ella hacia —. Dios, en qué estaba pensando, usando mapaches, podría haber contraído la rabia o Salmonella.

Oh, esto se estaba volviendo más preocupante al pensar que la señorita Wickett y Luan se despotricaron.

—¿Qué más le has hecho?" —Preguntó la señorita Wickett, interesada ahora en lo que Luan tuvo que decir

—Arroje una bolsa llena de polvo de una aspiradora en su cabeza".

La señorita Wickett se rió de una broma clásica entre los niños, es bueno ver que todavía está en uso. ella se rió un poco de su propia experiencia, Luan no se divirtió.

—No es gracioso que pudiera respirar y tener asma o daño permanente en los pulmones. —Luan miró a la maestra.

—Lo siento, no suena tan mal, es una broma después de todo, no es como tú quería lastimarlo... ¿Cierto?

—Pero podría haberlo lastimado mal, las trampas del ratón * AUGH * su ojo estaba hinchado durante una semana, los Mapaches vivos que tenía mordiscos y rasguños por todas partes, resbalándose en un piso de aceite para auto mientras el se golpeaba la cabeza en el refrigerador, ¡DIOS! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡¿Podria haber recibido una conmoción cerebral o se había abierto la cabeza de golpe?! —Luan gritó desesperadamente —. ¡Incluso hace un año! ¡Yo invite a su amiga para que mi hermano pudiera salirse de su cuarto y así poder descargarme toda mi frustración en el! No se por que lo hice pero realmente lo lastimé mucho, tanto que hasta... —Luan no quería recordar los horribles días cuando su hermano tuvo que vivir los peores momentos de su vida. Especialmente la última broma que casi Mayo a su propio hermano de la manera más brutal y inhumana mente. Ahora sabía que ella si era la peor hermana que existe, ni Lori, Lola y Lynn, podía compararse de lo que ella realmente es, una horrible hermana al que más daño le había dado. Y ahora una bañera llena de cangrejos enojados, ella merece que la encierren en prisión para siempre.

—Bueno, ¿tu hermano te odia por bromear con él tan mal? —Pregunte la señorita Wickett fascinada por la historia que estaba recibiendo.

—Esa es la cosa, no lo hace, ni un poco, simplemente me sonrió y me dijo de la manera más tierno junto con una sonrisa tan grade lleno de felicidad...

—bueno Luan. —La maestra esperaba que dijera más.

—¡AUGH fue tan frustrante! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se cubrió en una posición fetal en su escritorio. —Solo quería hacerlo reír ... —Levantó la vista a su maestra con rencor —. ¿Por qué estoy incluso diciéndote esto?

—Realmente no estoy segura de que Luan, tal vez sea el sentimiento de culpabilidad por tus acciones, y solo necesitaras dejarlo todo en manos de alguien, pero en cambio querías que te castigaran por tus acciones. —La señorita Wickett sonrió sabiamente haciendo que Luan frunciera el ceño en su respuesta

—Realmente no me gustas. —La Srta. Wickett se rió por eso.

Bueno, tienes menos de 4 años para llegar a conocerme, Bienvenida al salon de detención Luan, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Así que vamos a continuar nuestra discusión, en mi opinión, suenas como tu hermano. —Ella fue interrumpida por Luan.

—Sus nombres es Lincoln —Le da el nombre de su hermano con toda la confianza.

Oh, ella estaba haciendo un progreso con Luan mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, ahora si que podía trabajar.

—Lo sé, tu familia es la gran charla aquí en nuestra pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods. Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy Lana, Lola y la pequeña Lily. —Luan estaba un poco sorprendida —. Oh, no te sorprendas demasiado que esta escuela Preparatoria haya pasado por tus otras 3 hermanas, Lori, Leni y Luna, y causaron bastante alboroto aquí. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde esta Luan —. Ya basta de eso, ahora vamos a continuar en adelante, como estaba diciendo antes de que Lincoln no se preocupe por sus bromas, por muy pesadas que puedan ser ".

—¡SÉ QUE ESTOY BIEN! y ese es el problema ... Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me perdona por ser tan malvada? —Luan la mira con esperanza, buscando alguna respuesta.

—¿Donde alguna vez intentas lastimarlo? —Preguntó la señorita Wickett.

¡No, nunca! Nunca lo lastimaría. —Luan fue rápido en responder.

—Pero lo hizo. —la señorita Wickett la corrige.

Se hizo un silencio sobre ellos, Luan apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y se puso a pensar que realmente era la peor hermana,

—*Suspira* se sobre varios temas que ocurrieron en su casa. —La profe se reí pero no de la manera graciosa —. Cuando escuches esos temas, pensaba que era algo inventado por varias personas, pero jamás creí que fueran ciertos.

Luan se cubría más la cara, ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando, los temas que ocurrieron con su familia no llegaron muy lejos, pero aún así hay gente que aún no los perdona por tal estupidez que ella más su familia hicieron con su propio hermano menor. Realmente eran unos monstruos, en especial en ella misma más sus hermanas.

—Pero. —Continuó la señorita Wickett —. Parece que de todos modos, ustedes lograron ver sus errores a tiempo... casi, pero aún así su hermano los logró perdonar y por eso lograron recuperar sus vidas continuabas y ruidosa que una vez tuvieron. —la maestra volvió a suspirar y después cambió de tema sobre las bromas —. Nunca le echas un vistazo a tus propias bromas. donde nunca significó espíritus solo elaborados pero el objetivo era el mismo Luan, hacer reír a su hermano. Así que ahora que obtuviste su aprobación y realmente lo hiciste sonreír y que realmente tomaste tu tiempo para poder entender la gravedad de la broma. — La señorita Wickett iba a tener que ir a al punto, pero es lo que hacen los maestros, y dejar que Luan supiera que era para lo mejor para ella —. Tu necesitarás aprender algo de autocontrol si no quieres seguir lastimando a los que amas.

Fue una devastadora puñalada a su orgullo como bromista y comediante, sintió una brisa fría correr por su espina dorsal, agacharla con un tenedor que había terminado. Se puso de pie, abatida.

—Puedo irme ahora. —Luan le preguntó dolida mente a la señorita Wickett.

—Si puedes. —La maestra la lleva a la puerta, la habré para que ella le pudiera dejar salir. Realmente odiaba decirle muchas cosas, pero también tenía que ayudarla y también entender que aveces hay límites. Pero aún así siente que esto no sería la última vez que ella dos se volverían a cruzar en sus caminos, y la profe esperaba que Luan realmente no llegara a mayor locura para que esta vez ella quedara en detención.

* * *

Lori había llegado a la entrada de la oficina de su director, la secretaria le dijo que su director lo anda esperando pacientemente por su llegada. Realmente era uno de esos caso donde su director le llamaba por un tema sobre los problemas que hacían sus tres hermana.

— _Está bien Lori, solo es la misma rutina de siempre, solo escucha lo que el director te tiene que decir y verás que excusa se te ocurra decir sobre cómo educar a tus hermanas, solo espero que no sea nada sobre Leni o Luan, ya que ahora mismo tengo muchos problemas con ellas dos, y dudo mucho que ellas me quiera dar un abrazo si que una de ella me intente golpear la cara._ —Se pensaba así misma mientras abre la puerta de la oficina del director.

Una vez adentro, Lori miraba a un señor de una edad avanzada de 60 a 70 años, sentado en su silla de junto con varios papeles y documentos.

—¡Hola Lori Marie Loud! Al fin llegas, vamos tome asiento mientras yo me preparo para algo importante que decirle. —El director organiza sus cosas que tenía en su mesa de escritorio.

—Y para que me llamo Director Franklin. —Lori esperaba que no fuera el tema de sus hermanas.

—Bueno Lori... —El director se ponía muy serio, haciendo que la Loud comenzada a sentirse algo incomoda por su seriedad —. Es sobre el examen que usted tomo.

La Joven se puso aliviada y a la vez preocupada por lo que le acaba de decir. Ella pensó que lo tomo bien en su examen, hasta se desveló mucho ya que su hermana Lisa la ayudó a estudiar mucho a estudiar para su examen, mientras que su hermanita le anduvo experimentando en el medio de sus estudios, un precio que ella pagó, pero ahora se sentía algo estafada después de varios desvelos más tubos en lugares donde no quería mencionar.

—¿Acaso salí muy mal? Espantada esperando que no fuera cierto.

El director se sorprendió por la pregunta y decide contárselo como le fue.

—Al contrario Lori, usted es una de las dos personas en toda la preparatoria Royal woods que ha pasado con unas notas perfecta. —El director saca la hoja ñ y le muestra los resultados a La rubia.

Lori queda sorprendida por la noticia, Literalmente podía ver una A en ella, u si el director dijo que fue una de las dos personas qué pasó con notas perfectas eso quería decir.

—Acaso con eso yo... —Lori no pudo terminar ya que el director le da un folder rojo más folletos que decía la dos letras UC.

—Así es Lorie Marie Loud, en ese folleto tiene usted la beca para poder ir a la universidad de Michigan-Ann Arbor. —El Director Franklin alza su mano —. Felicidades Por llegar muy lejos, usted y Carol fueron las únicas que lograron llegar muy lejos, por eso los maestros y yo le estamos eternamente agradecidos por lograr probar que nuestra escuela, hay jóvenes que realmente trabajan duro para así alcanzar sus sueños.

Lori estaba muy feliz por la noticias que estaba recibiendo, pero a la vez algo frustrada, ya que su ex mejor amiga Gambia había logrado ingresar a la misma universidad que ella. Pero ahora la pregunta sería, ¿se podría graduarse tenprano?

—¿Disculpe pero una pregunta? —Lori pone el folleto hacía un lado del escritorio —. Con todo esto, eso quiere decir que ¿me podré gradar antes? —Lori esperaba por la confirmación de su director.

—Por su puesto que usted puede, hasta hoy mismo puede graduarse si quiere. —Franklin le muestra en su computadora —. verá, usted ya tiene todos los requisitos para pasar, y también suficientes juntos para así poder graduarse, pero como dije antes, usted no necesita asistir a la escuela, ya que usted tienes todos los puntos requisitos para poder pasar el año y también graduarse.

—No se que decir... lori quería decir más pero el director lo interrumpe.

—Perdón por la interrupción señorita Loud, pero hay algo que usted deba saber, y es sobre... —Pero el no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sonó el timbre, indicando que la hora de almuerzo había finalizado.

—Siento tener que dejarlo, pero prometí a unos amigos que los esperaría en los pasillos. —Así que Lori toma sus cosas y después sale de la oficina del director.

—Vaya, los niños de hoy en día. —El director saca su teléfono y mira un video donde había sucedido el incidente en la cafetería de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, pero cuando el director seguía viendo el video detalladamente, el video fue quitado en las redes sociales, sabiendo que ya la escuela estaba tomaron manos en el asunto —. Así que Huggins lo quito, mmm... solo espero que sepa lo qué haces.

* * *

Pasaron cuantos minutos después de la salida y Lori aún seguía pensando sobre lo que va ser con su vida ya garantiza. Tenía tiempo para pensarlo, pero por ahora tenía que enfocarse varios temas importantes como; averiguar lo que planea su hermano Lincoln, tener la cita de aniversario que al principio ya había perdido interés en ello, y cuando todo esto termine, Lori invocará una reunión de hermanas, para así poder tener sugerencias y también pedirles ayuda a sus hermanas sobre lo que le estaba pasando con su hermano.

Por primera vez quería arreglar las cosas con Lincoln, y si era posible, pedirle una disculpas por ser una mala hermana major, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando Lori seguía caminado por los pasillos, logra encontrarse con Luan.

Luan por otra parte miraba quien era la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

—L-Lori, eres tú. —Dijo con una voz muy rota sin espíritu.

—Luan, yo... quiero pedirte disculpas. —Lori comenzaba acercarse a su hermanita.

—¿Disculparte? —Pregunta la comediante algo confusa pero sin importar lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo nunca debí insultarse todo eso cuando estábamos en la "Ven", realmente estaba frustrada en algo y yo tuve que desahogarme contigo. — Lori paro su pasó y luego se apena por mencionar cada palabra que le dijo a su hermana.

—No es necesario... además todo lo que dijiste eran verdades, realmente no soy una payase, solo soy un mal chiste que ni siquiera hace reír a un niño.

—Lua...

—Mejor hablemos después, solo tenemos 2 minutos y mi salón está algo lejos, así que disculpa hermana. —Luan pasó del camino, dejando ahora a Lori con pensamientos de culpa y tristeza hacia su hermana la comediante.

—Perdón Luan. —Murmuro muy triste y luego sigue caminando hacia su siguiente salón de clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria de Royal woods...

—Esto es el plan más absurdo que has hecho Lynn. —Dijo su mejor amiga.

—Funcionará Margo, y ya me dijo Polly que ya tiene a Ronnie en la mira, solo tenemos que estar allí ya que esto es la única oportunidad que tenemos. —Lynn sacando la bicicleta.

—Lynn, se que estás enojada, pero esto no lo resolverá con violencia. —Margo se pone el casco más el protector de bicicleta.

—Cierto... Oigan, cómo está el maestro allá adentro. Murmuro por la ventana del salón.

—No sospecha en masa Lynn. —Dijo la chica.

—Muy bien, ahora Margo. —Lynn termina de poner los diablos en la parte trasera de la bici —. Lista para el viaje.

—¿Y si la policía nos atrapa? —

—Para eso tenemos el mapa. Además tenemos una hora para poder encargarme de Ronnie y también... —Lynn aprieta muy fuerte sus manos —. La voy a hacer pagar, no solo ella, si no a cualquiera que estuvieron involucrados en el bombardeo.

Margo no quería seguir reclamando con su amiga, ella sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y que también quería darle una paliza a Ronnie. Así que Margo sube en la Bicicleta, poniendo los pies en ambos diablos que estaban pegados en la parte tracers de la bici.

— _Prepárate Santiago, esta vez no saldrás viva de esta._ —Pensó Lynn mientras ella comenzaba a pedalear con una velocidad muy rápida.

Una vez que las chicas dejaba la escuela, un joven los miraba por la ventana, y al parecer se aseguraba que la maestra no mirara por la ventana. Luego de perder la vista, el comienza a textear a escondidas y después lo envía el mensaje.

El joven sabía que tenía que distraer a la maestra, y no era el único que lo hacía, pero aun así tenía que asegurarse que todo iría bien con el plan. Ya que Lynn L Loud Jr, era la única que podía acabar con Santiago y también asegurarse que Chandler y su pandilla salieran limpios de atentado que planearon ellos, solo faltaba una cosa más para cerrar el plan con broche de oro. Y eso sería las hermanas Loud...


	21. El mejor gerente

**Aiditorio de la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods**

—All right mates, ya es suficiente con el mentón y Luna, deja de tocar como damisela, no es mi taza de té. —Una voz de niña británica sonó desde el escenario con la guitarra en la mano ligeramente molesta con Luna por la falta de sensibilidad que ella estaba poniendo en tocar con la guitarra,

—Lo siento por eso Sarah. —Luna se disculpó por cuarta vez en esta sesión de práctica.

Por alguna razón, no lo sentía hoy, estaba tocando como un maldito robot, y honestamente, tenía demasiado en mente como para darle todo.

—No tiene sentido en regañarla Sarah, no es como que Luna tenga un poco de bolloxología. —La chica pelirroja exclamó desde detrás de su batería con su acento irlandés,

—No Katie, Sarah tiene razón, mi cabeza no están en el juego, tengo que relajarme e irme con la corriente antes del concierto de esta noche en "The Pitt". —Luna toma un respiro mientras que Sarah, comenzaba sonreír por la determinación de su líder del grupo.

—Estás floreciendo, tienes que dejar de fanfarronear, el gerente no nos enganchó un concierto por nada. —Dijo Sarah con mucha determinación y énfasis en el administrador de palabras.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¡vamos a hacer que el adorable de nuestro gerente, se sienta orgulloso de nosotras! —Grito Katie en voz alta.

— _Oh boi, ellas ya estaban en la mentalidad de hacer a mi hermanito, en el gerente de la banda._ —Pensó Luna —. ¡Dudes! mi hermano no es el gerente, quiero decir que es genial que nos haya ayudado mucho esta mañana, pero eso no significa que él sea el gerente. —Luna intenta y protesta, Sarah y Katie. Cierto, ellas dos se había enamoran un poco de Lincoln, por eso su hermana intenta no dejar a su hermanito solo cuando ella aveces tenía que dejar el lugar.

—A la mierda con eso Love. —Katie se levanta —. Nosotras hemos estado buscado de izquierda a derecha y el centro por todo este pueblo en busca de un gerente que no nos corte los brazos. Hamas pensamos que sería tu lindo hermano pequeño. —Sarah estuvo de acuerdo.

—Luna, queremos decirte una cosa que posiblemente te guste o también piensas en arrancarnos nuestras cabezas, pero eschuchame lo que nosotras te tenemos que decirte. —Agregó Sarah.

—¡¿OK?! —Dice la rockera algo confundida.

—Sam no piensas en unirte con nosotras a darle la sorpresa a nuestra Luna. —Dijo Katie mientras intenta acercarse a Sarah.

—No Mates, estoy algo ocupada checando algo. —Dice Sam mientras ella texteaba en su celular.

—Bueno Mate pues tú te lo pierdes. —Ambas rockeras comenzaron a cercarse a Luna y después dicen con emoción.

—Luna. Hemos pensado durante el 3 periodo y por mucho tiempo queremos decirte que... —Ambas chicas agarran sus manos y con mucha emoción Ambas dicen.

—Queremos que tú Hermanito sea nuestro gerente de nuestra Banda de manera oficial. —Ambas rockeras dicen en onion mientras Sam comienza a lejarse un poco. Luna se quedó sin palabaras y lo único que pudo decir era.

—¡ESPEREN! ¡¿USTEDES QUE?! —Luna se sorprendió, como una banda a la que acordaron nunca tomar una decisión a menos que todos estuvieran presentes y representados.

—Sabía que era una mala idea. —Pensó Sam, al ver la reacción sorprendida de Luna. Sarah y Katie se sorprendieron por la reacción.

—Luna, durante el tercer período, Sarah y yo hemos decidido a preguntarle a tu hermano si quería que el fuera nuestro gerente. —Katie Agregó con una sonrisa cálida,

—Esta todo bien love, pensamos que estarías feliz con la brillante jugada? —Sarah le preguntó a Luna un poco preocupada.

—De ninguna maneras chicas, Lincoln es solo un niño, no podemos estar rodando por toda la ciudad con él después de su toque de queda, él podría perderse o ser secuestrado. Ustedes saben lo abarrotados que están estos conciertos. —Luna estaba en un ataque de preocupación que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de las sonrisas de sus amigas a la cual ella estaba recibiendo —. El podría lastimarse demasiado o enfermarse gravemente y eso sería inaceptable, mamá y papá me mataría si algo le pasa a mi hermanito. Es por eso que definitivamente ¡No!, y esto es el punto final. —Finalmente terminó su diatriba con los brazos cruzados y con un severo pisotón.

Todavía sonriendo, Sarah y Katie la miraron durante uno o dos minutos, haciendo que Luna se sintiera muy incómoda,

—Mmm ... ¿Q-qué les pasa? —finalmente Luna les preguntó.

—Odio ser el portador de las malas noticias Love, pero... —Sarah Comenzó a decir.

—Sonaste como tu mama cuando hablaste mucho sobre su bienestar, realmente fue un buen presenciar un pedazo de tu testimonio. —Katie soltó una risita.

—De hecho, la forma de los pies cruzados y el pisotón harían que se encontraran con tu mamá en uno de estos días. —Ambas comenzaba a reírse.

Luna se miró a sí misma y se sonrojó, Oh Dios, ella incluso estaba haciendo el pie impaciente que hacia su madre. Incluso ella ya se estaba convirtiéndose igualita a su madre, se mantuvo derecha como una flecha con las manos a los lados como un pequeño soldado.

—Y-yo yo estoy hablando en serio chicas, Lincoln es demasiado joven para ser nuestro gerente. —Aún sonrojada, ella se mantenía muy firme y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Pero al parecer las sonrisas de las jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer, poniendo se ahora con una expresión muy serio.

—Bueno, también somos serios Luna, queremos que tu hermano sea nuestro gerente, es amable y afectuoso. —añadió Sarah poniéndose la guitarra detrás de la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

—Luna, tu pequeño cabrón me llamó y me despertó a las 6 de la mañana, estaba realmente enojada, pero por primera vez a alguien le preocupaban nuestros sueños y nuestra carrera profesional para convertirse en músicos. —Continuó Katie mientras ella se levanto de detrás del tambor y se acercó a los otros dos en el escenario —. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegamos aquí a tiempo, nos inscribimos primero para practicar en el auditorio, tenemos nuestro equipo listo y preparado, tuvimos un aventón antes y tenemos un aventón después de la escuela, tuvimos Los mejores almuerzos que he probado en mi vida, y por cierto, no has abierto la fiambrera, ¿verdad? —Katie le preguntó con severidad.

Luna instantáneamente se puso rígida mientras miraba su lonchera,

—Bueno Sarah y yo lo hicimos, antes del almuerzo y encontramos estas notas. —Ella sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo —. Estoy segura de que todas también tiene uno, déjame leer mi nota. —Ella lo abrió y comenzó a leer —. Para Katie: Por lo que escuché de Sam sobre ti, solo tengo una cosa que decirte, no dejes que nadie te diga, no puedes hacer nada. Usa tu espíritu irlandés y pelea por lo que más te gusta hacer, es una nueva generación y una chica puede hacer lo que quiera. Sé que parezco cursi, pero si tu sueño es seguir la música, dale todo, yo creo en las cuatro. Algún día los veré en la televisión y me sentiré orgulloso de decir "Hey yo las conozco" y sé que cambiarán vidas con el poder de su música. No dejen que nadie las paren, por que yo se que tu lograras mucho en esta vida, y se que tú ayudarás a mi hermana en alcanzar ese sueño, sus sueños. Por eso te pido que cuides muy bien de mi hermana, yo se que como irlandesa que eres, tu protegerás muy bien de todas ellas, ya que tú siempre pateas traseros a cualquiera que les hagan daño, eres fuerte, talentosa, carismática y amable en la forma que eres, por eso confío plenamente que lograrás cumplir tus sueños, y no dejarás que nadie te diga de que no puedes, por que yo se que tú puedes, tú tienes todo. Por es Katie, eres la pelirroja más increíble que aya podido conocerte, y me alegro poder ser tu amigo. Y gracias por estar por ella. Atentamente: "Lincoln Loud". —Katie terminó de leer su nota con un poco de lágrimas —. Ese copo de nieve logró conseguir varias lágrimas en mis ojos, ni siquiera el bastardo de mi padre cree yo en mi elección de carrera y mamá simplemente lo sigue ciegamente —. Dijo amargamente —. La música no pone comida en el mesa, ¡mi culo! ¡Yo les pondré una casa en sus cabeza! ¡Lincoln es la primera persona en creer en mí! ¡En creer en nosotras! —Ella aprieta los puños —. ¡Y HAN SIDO PUTOS AÑOS DESDE QUE ALGUIEN CREÍA EN MÍ! ¡ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TE GRAVES ESO EN LA CABEZA LUNA! YA QUE YO LUCHARÉ CONTIGO SI ES NECESARIO PODER CONVENCERTE EN QUE TU HERMANO SEA NUESTRO GERENTE QUIERAS O NO! —Katie le grita a Luna mientras se arremanga y la pone por primera vez.

Afortunadamente, Sarah estaba allí para meterse entre su enojada compañera irlandesa y su atónita y fría hermana, y para ser sincera, Luna no esperaba que Katie sintiera tanto a su hermano de esa manera.

—Está bien Love, te entendemos. —Los separa y se de la vuelta hacia donde esta Luna —.También tengo una nota que leerme de tu hermano. —Saca un trozo de papel y lo abre —. Para Sarah, he oído mucho sobre ti de Luna, la persona más talentosa que ha conocido, pero al mismo tiempo indecisa. Tu camino de Rock n 'Roll o el camino de tus padres de la música clásica, atrapado entre dos mundos, aún vivo pero apenas respirando mientras te dividen en dos. No quieres defraudar a nadie, pero solo te decepcionas a ti mismo, así que haz lo que quieras, toca lo que quieras. Así que dame la chica beat para liberar mi alma, quiero perderme en "tu" Rock and Roll y disfrutar tu forma de tocar. Tu tienes el poder de para cambiar las cosas, tu música tiene la sabiduría de guiar a las demás a un camino lleno de éxito, por quiero que compartas ese talento con mi hermanas y tus compañeras, para así llegar lo más lejos, no tengas miento en defraudar ya que aquí nadie te va juzgar, y si tus padres no te acepta en lo que más te gusta, pues ellos no se merecen tener a una la grandiosa hija, realmente eres fenomenal y espero poder escuchar más tu música junto con las demás compañeras, ya que ellas siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte, jamás dudes de eso. Atentamente: Lincoln Loud. —Sarah terminó y abrazó la nota cerca de su corazón —. Ese pequeño chico tiene una gran habilidad con las palabras Love, también me siento fuertemente por dejar que Lincoln se convierta en nuestro gerente. ¡Solo quiero dar todo de mí y ser la mejor rockera de la ciudad! —Decía con firmeza. Mientras que Katie por fin se había bajado su temperamento y le pregunta Sam.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Sharp? También recibiste una ¿cierto? —. Preguntando Katie.

Sam al escuchar la preguntas. Puso su bajo al suelo y después saca en su bolsillo trasero, una hoja bien doblado. Al momento de sacarlo, Sam se ponía algo nerviosa, como si realmente no quería leer la nota enfrente de ellas.

—Realmente tienes un buen hermano Luna, es muy embarazoso leerlo, pero... —San toma en respiro y luego comienza a leer la nota —. Para Sam: Cuando nos conocimos hace un tiempo, nunca espere lo grandiosa que eres. —Luna al escuchar esas palabras que decían en la carta, ella se ponía algo celosa —. Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien que tuviera la misma pasión de Rock que mi hermana, ustedes dos siempre estuvieron juntas como si fueran hermanas, pero jamas pensé que llegaría saber que tú eras el a amor de interese de mi hermana, heh, y pensaba que sería tu hermano al que mi hermana estaba enamorada de él. —San se reía por esa parte, mientras que las demás compañeras quedaron algo impresionadas. Claro ellas sabía que Luna estaba enamorada de Sam, pero que al principio todos pensaron que fuera el hermano menor de Sam, vaya que si los tomo por sorpresa. Por otro lado, Luna también comenzaba a carcajear por lo que estaba escrito en la hoja, vaya que dejaron atónitos a toda su familia. —Aún así, has estado con Luna por mucho tiempo, y se que les duele que George y Ruth tuvieran que irse, pero aún así ustedes siempre logran superarse con el poder de la música y la pasión que tiene en ella, por eso Sam quiero pedirte un fav... —Sam dejo de leer la carta.

—¡¿Que pasó?! —Ambas exclama por saber más sobre la carta que le escribió su gerente.

—Esto es algo personal. —Sam mira a Luna y después vuelve checar su celular. Sarah ponía una cara de puchero mientras que Katie estaba algo molesto o celosa.

—No seas así Sam. Nosotras leímos las nuestras y tú solo nos dejas con el suspenso. —Katie desesperada, ella toma una botella de agua y se refresca para así poder calmar su temperamento.

—Vamos mate dinos, si es sobre Luna pues entonces dinos en secreto. —Sarah suplicaba a la rubia del mecho celeste.

Sam solo se reía mientras miraba como sus amigas comenzaba alegar. Luna por otra parte estaba ahora curioseada por saber que tipo de favor le había hecho su hermano, espera que no fuera algo que la hacía ponerse aún más celosa, pero aún así, por que ella se ponía celosa de Sam o de su propio hermano, con Sam era algo que siempre estuvo durante mucho tiempo, pero con su propio hermano. Jamás pensó que ella volvería recuperar esos sentimientos prohibidos que una vez tuvo con su hermano cuando ella eran joven.

Cuando las rockeras terminaron con su pequeño pleito. Sarah miraba Luna con la vista perdida, realmente lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, así que la rubia decide preguntarle ahora sobre su sobre, que hasta apostaría que su hermano le debió darle un buen mensaje para recibir.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Luna? ¿Qué dice tu nota? —Sarah sonrió dulcemente a Luna.

Luna simplemente escuchó a sus compañeros de banda, un poco nerviosa por lo que la nota tenía que decir sobre ella, se sentó en su altavoz y se inclinó hacia su caja de almuerzo, tragó un gran bulto en su garganta y lo abrió. Allí estaba una nota encima de su BLT favorita sobre masa fermentada, sacó la nota, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

—Para Luna. —Comenzó a leer en voz alta —. Te he conocido toda mi vida, y aunque sea corta, ha sido una experiencia única. Tengo la suerte de tener una hermana como tú que ha hecho mi vida mucho más clara y quien quiero ser entonces, hay otras dos personas que te necesitan ahora, estar ahí para Katie cuando tenga dudas sobre seguir sus sueños, permanecer al lado de Sarah cuando llegue el momento en que ella necesite confrontar a sus padres. Dale tu mejor esfuerzo y si fallas pues vuélvelo intentar de nuevo; ustedes harán una grandiosa canción juntas, tal como su vieja Banda lo hacía. Por cierto Luna, escuche cosas buenas sobre ti, escuche que ya no tomas tanto en las fiestas, incluso sales temprano de las fiestas, vaya cambio cierto jejeje. Incluso contribuye y ayuda a los jóvenes guitarristas en convertirse en estrellas de Rock, realmente me sorprendes mucho que hallas madurado Luna, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de ti, siempre muy atentos con los demás, especialmente conmigo, siempre protegiéndome y cuidándome. También encontré varias letras de canción encontradas en el suelo de tu habitación, y si te preguntas como entre a tu cuarto, pues ya sabes la rutina, favor de Lori de lavar la ropa hahaha. Pero cambiando del tema, Luna, se por que lo haces, Chuck me lo contó todo, y realmente quiero decirte que. Te perdono, y se que lo dije en el pasado, y piensas que no te perdone pero, ya es hora de que olvides el pasado, la letras de tus canciones me lo dicen todo, yo quiero que vuelvas a hacer la rockera salvaje y ruidosa que tanto había conocido, la chica que pone mucha vida a la música, mi hermana al que tanto amor y cariño le tengo, y también a mi guardiana al que prometió cuidarme, Luna, te prometo que muchas cosas cambiarán, y yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que cumplas tus sueños, me esforzaré mucho en ser el hermano que tanto deseabas tener, me aseguraré que vuelvas a dar esa bella y ruidosa sonrisa que traes, por eso hermana, te quiero y cuando llegue el concierto del domingo, yo estaré ahi para apoyar y verte triunfar junto con las demás compañeras de Banda. Atentamente: "Your Little Bro"

Luna soltó la nota mientras caía sobre su almuerzo, se puso las manos en los ojos y comenzaba a Llorar.

—Por que... después de todo lo que le acabo de hacer... aún me sigue perdonando por todo... que hice para merecer un hermano tan maravilloso como el... —Luna jadeaba de tristeza mientras ella se dificultada en poder expresar su tristeza.

Sam se levanta y fue hacia donde esta con Luna. Sam sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, y si que ella tampoco quería recordar esos días. Así que la rockera del mechón celeste comenzó abrazar a la castaña y luego le dio caricias en su cabeza.

—Luna. El té perdono, se que es muy duro volver a recordarlo, pero ya paso, ahí dice todo en la carta, el ya te perdono por todo, ya no llores más. También noté en la mañana como te expresaba mucho con tu hermano, yo también me sorprendí por todo. —En realidad ella lo sabía, ya que ayer en la noche, Lincoln le mando un mensaje a Sam sobre su grandioso plan de ser el mejor hermano del mundo, y por supuesto ella le dio su palabra, pero también ella sospecha de algo que posiblemente su amigo de cabellera albina, escondía algo mucho más personal. Pero para eso tenía que hablar con el seriamente. Y los mensajes que tenía en su celular era prueba de ello.

—Sam... yo era su guardiana, su protectora, y ahora mi hermano me está cuidando como un ángel... —Luna comenzaba a dificultarse aún más en hablar, apenas tenía fuerzas para poder respirar bien —. Un ángel al que yo misma le acabe de arrancar sus alas... —Luna miraba su guitarra, esas guitarra estaba en buenas condiciones, demasiada buena como si fuera recién nueva, y era por que era nueva, ya que la vieja lo había perdido durante un tiempo, o es que lo había perdidos —. Sa-... Luna fue cortada cuando sintió que su cabeza fue llevada a los pechos de su amiga. Sam acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga con la intención de consolarla.

—Lo se Luna, aún no te perdono por lo que le hiciste, pero tampoco puedo estar molesta, y por eso quiero que olvides todo, Lincoln no quieres que sigas con el pasado, el quiere que sigas adelante, tal como un gerente haría por su trabajadoras. —Sam rompe el abrazo.

—Realmente tienes un hermano increíble Lov. —Sarah comenzó acercarse a la pareja.

—Si. ¡Oye Sarah! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos hace meses atrás? —Preguntando a la pelirroja.

—Ni que me lo digas, casi me matas a golpes, cuando nos conocimos a la primera vez. —Responde Sarah con una mirada muy molesta.

Ambas rockeras comenzaron a recordar los viejos tiempos que anduvieron juntas, especialmente cuando ellas conocieron a un joven Albino, al que sus vidas cambiaron porque siempre.

* * *

 **Flash back**

—Muy bien tarada, yo estuve aquí primero, así que mueve aún lado. —La pelirroja empujaba a la castaña de cabellos claros.

—Oye amiga que te pasa. —La joven castaña le regresa el empujón a su agresora. Luego de eso la pelirroja le vuelva a empujarse.

—Mira perra, aquí a la que van a aceptar seré yo, así que toma ese delicado trasero que tienes y lar-... La pelirroja no pudo terminar ya que fue embestida por la castaña.

—Mira amiga o lo que quieras que te llames, yo soy nueva en esta ciudad y no se como funciona aquí las cosas, pero no dejare que una machista irlandesa como tú me falte respeto. —Cuando la castaña estaba apunto de golpearla, alguien comenzó a llamarlas a ambas.

—¡Chicas basta! —Un joven aparece en la entrada de la cochera.

Cuando las chicas escucharon la voz de un joven niño, al que por sorpresa se sorprendieron al ver la cabellera albina que traía. Ambas se separaron y comenzaron arreglarse, pero no antes insultarse entre sí y luego volver a pelearse de nuevo.

—Pendeja marimacha. —Murmuro la castaña con la voz alta, esperando que la irlandesa lo pudiera escuchar.

—¡Ya valiste perra! —La peli roja estaba apunto de asaltar, hasta que el Albino tubo que volver a meterse del medio.

—¡Es suficiente! —Grito con la voz muy alta, haciendo que el lograra parar la pelea de nuevo —. Ustedes vinieron por el ensayo ¿cierto? Por que si no, les voy a pedir amablemente que se marchen. — Al terminar de advertirles a las jóvenes, ve como ellas dejaron de pelear y después comenzaron a disculparse.

—Hey Little Bro, ya llegaron nuestra gente para el ensayo. —Apareció una castaña que se vestía de púrpura, luego ve a su hermano junto con dos jóvenes de la misma edad que Luna —. ¿Algún problema aquí? —Pregunto con su ascenso británico.

—Para nada Lov, pero si que debes mejorar el asentó. —Responde la castaña con una pequeña carcajada.

—Odio admitirlo pero eso sonó bueno. —La peli roja se reía del asentó de la rockera del púrpura.

—¡Oye! No insulten a mi hermana. —El albino defiende a su hermana.

—Lo siento Lov. Pero al escucharla con ese acento me sentí algo insultada. —La británica comienza a disculparse con la rockera.

—Eres británica. —Sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar.

—Mi nombre es Sarah, yo antes viví en Londres, pero recién acabe de mudarme aquí en Royal woods. —Sarah le extiende la mano.

—Lincoln, Lincoln Loud es mi nombre. —Lincoln alza su mano, luego agarra la mano y después la comienza a saludarla.

—Yo soy Luna Loud, y soy la persona que organizo este pequeño ensayo para buscar gente, y como sabrán en el folleto, estamos buscando una baterista y otro guitarrista. —Luna saca un folleto y ahí muestra la audición.

—Pues tienes suerte Lov, yo soy muy buena con la guitarra. —Dijo Sarah muy segura.

—Yo por otra parte soy buena con la batería. —Todos voltea y mira a la peli rojo —. Bueno chicos, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Katie, y apenas llevo llegando a esta ciudad hace 3 semanas, y como verán por mi actitud y acento, sor irlandesa, y vengo de Iceland. —Todos quedaron impresionados por el origen de la peli roja.

—¿Y por que decidiste vivir aquí en Royal woods? —Pregunto Lincoln algo curioseado.

—*Suspiro* mi padre fue transferido aquí en Estados Unidos en un programa de negocio, y como mi padre se ofreció a ir, pues aquí estoy atascada en esta ciudad. —La peli rroja algo triste les cuente su pequeña historia. Lincoln pudo notarlo y le comenzó darle una botella de agua. —Gracia. —Ella lo toma y luego comienza a beber en ella.

—Bueno mates, lo único que puedo decirles es... están serrín. —Luna con una sonrisa las acepta así como si más.

—¡¿ENSERIO?! —Exclama en unió ambas jóvenes.

—Bueno chicas, ¡felicidades! —Lincoln les Felícita aunque sabía que eso iba pasar.

Y así fue como Sarah y Katie se unieron a la Banda, al principio pensaron que le habían jugado una mala broma a ambas, al principio les demostró que ellas sí sabían tocar con los instrumentos, una vez que vieron que Luna y Sam era igual de buenas, ambas decidieron quedarse y así fue como ambas se conocieron.

Al principio el grupo no llegó ser muy popular, pero por los meses que pasaron, lograron llamar la atención de mucho bares y conciertos, hasta hubo oportunidades de conseguir contratos, pero era obvio que los gerentes y los contratista cambiada de opinión sobre algo. Pero un día hubo gente que intentaron convencer a las dos rockeras en dejara la Banda de Luna, y la verdad les llegó a los oídos de ambas rockera.

—¡LUNA! —Ambas rockeras gritaron de manera seria y muy disgustadas.

—¡Chicas! Por que llegan así. —Pregunto Luna muy asustada por la forma que aparecieron sus compañeras.

—Dime Luna que es mentira lo que acabamos de escuchar. —Dijo Katie con las manos muy apretadas.

—¿De que están hablado? —Aún atónita por lo que estaba escuchando, Luna caminaba hacia donde estas sus amigas.

—Sobre el maltrato que le hacías a tu hermano. —Luna dejó de caminar al escuchar lo que dijo Sarah —. ¿Luna? —Cuando Luna estaba apunto decir algo, San comienza hablar.

—Chicas, lo que ustedes escucharon son cosas qu-... —Sam no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Luna le puso la mano en su hombro.

—Esta bien Sam, tarde o temprano ellas tendrían que saberlo. —Luna se pone enfrente de ellas y les comienza a contarles lo qué pasó.

Pasaron una hora en la cochera, y lo único que se podía escuchar, eran los llantos por parte de la rockera más ruidosa, mientras que Sam intentaba consolarla. Katie y Sarah estaba con la mirada perdida, no quería creer lo que acabaran de escuchar, pensaban que eran una broma por parte de la comediante de Luan, pero viendo como estaba Luna en un estado de debilidad, sabían muy bien que todo lo que le habían contado podría ser cierto.

—Como pudieron, ¡EL LES DIO TODO Y USTEDES LO TRATARON PEOR QUE UN PERRO! —Katie quería golpear a Luna, pero Sarah la tenía agarrada —. ¡SUÉLTAME SARAH! ¡NO VES LO QUE LE HICIERON A NUESTRO PEQUEÑO HOMBRECITO! —Katie intentó zafarse del agarre de su compañera.

—¡Si lo se! Pero esto no es la respuesta. —Sarah sabía que no podía con la fuerza bruta de Katie, pero antes de que Sarah perdiera el agarre. Escucha que alguien entro por la puerta del garage.

—Hola chicas, vi sus bicicletas afuera y pensaba darles una gallearas y... —La felicidad de Lincoln se desvaneció al ver lo que estaba viendo —. ¿Todo esta bien chicas? —Preguntando el peli blanco, al ver como Sarah tenía agarrado a Katie mientras que Sam intentaba consolar a Luna.

Sarah soltó a Katie ya que sabía que su compañera no se atrevería a golpear a Luna en frente de su hermano. Katie por otro lado tubo que dejar pasar, pero ahora tenía a la persona que necesitaba confirma si todo era cierto.

Al pasar los segundos, Sarah y Katie comenzaron acercarse hacia el albino. Lincoln algo preocupado decide volver a pregunta pero Sarah le responde.

—Lincoln, tenemos una pregunta y esperemos que seas sincero con nosotras. —Dijo Katie con un tono muy serio.

—Es cierto de lo que tu familia te había obligado usar un tarje en forma de Arbilla. —Lincoln quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano ellas lo iban a descubrir.

Y así fue lo qué pasó,Lincoln les contó pero no dio detalles, y tal como veía, era mejor no detallar almas en el asunto. Una vez finalizado, Katie definitivamente quería matar a toda esa familia, realmente se había encariñado mucho con el albino, al igual que Sarah, también se había ganado el respeto y el cariño hacia el peli blanco.

Una vez terminado, ellas decide dejar la cochera, pero no antes decirle algo a Luna.

—Realmente tienes un grandioso hermano Luna, espero que lo aproveches, ya que su bondad y el cariño tiene sus límites. —Sarah fue la primera en salir.

—Tal vez el los perdone, pero en mi opinión, todos estudies merece algo peor. —Katie miro al albino y luego prosigue en dejar la cochera.

Y así pasó, las dos rockeras se fueron y no se volvieron a ver por casi una semana. Hasta que un día...

—Ya voy. —Luna abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a sus ex compañeras de Banda, Katie y Sarah ahí juntas con una expresión muy decepcionante en ella —. H-Hola... mates q-que sorpresa v-verlas. —tartamudo Luna, mientras que ambas rockeras sólo suspiraron y Sarah comenzó a hablar.

—Mira Luna... tu hermano fue persistente con nosotras y... —Katie le corto y comenzó agregar la conversación.

—Y nosotras queremos pedirte perdón. —Luna se sorprende por lo que acaba de escuchar —. Lo que hiciste con el fue muy cruel. —Luna vivía bajar su cara —. Pero aún así lograste ver tus errores y al final tu hermano te perdono, y eso era lo que teníamos que entender, por eso —. Sarah saca su guitarra mientras que Katie saco sus palillos —. Y queríamos preguntarte si aún hay espacios para una baterista y una guitarrista para tu Banda.

Luna al escuchar la petición de sus amigas, ella le da un abrazo ambas y después comenzó llorar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Esta bien. —Luna habló en voz baja, haciendo que Sarah y Katie agarrara su atención —. Le preguntaré si quiere ser nuestro gerente. —Sarah y Katie sorprendidas y a la vez felices, ellas caminaron hacia donde esta Luna y Sam, luego comenzaron a dar un abrazo grupal. Su sensación era más conflictiva que nunca en el maravilloso día que Lincoln le había proporcionado, ella entendía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, pero no podía dejarse caer en la tentación.

—Luna, es cierto que nuestro gerente es algo pequeño, pero te prometemos que nosotras también lo cuidaremos de el. —Dijo Sarah aguantó la emoción.

—Y si esto no funciona, al menos tendremos el uno y al otro. —Exclama Katie.

Cuando el abrazo grupal finalizó, las chicas volvía a practicar de nuevo pero ahora con los ánimos al 100 por ciento, siguieron por casi todo el periodo hasta que al fin solo faltaba 5 minutos para finalizar el periodo de clases. Todo el auditorio estaba guardado, las chicas estaban lista para dejar el lugar.

—Oye Lov, por que tu hermana Lori fue llamado por el director. —Pregunto Sarah.

—Para ser honesta, no lo se, y ni me importa lo que ella hizo, ademas dudo que sea algo malo, bueno aparte usando el celular a escondidas. —Luna desespera para poder salir.

Sam por otra parte estaba preocupada. Todo el tiempo estuvo muy asomada con su teléfono, pero la razón por ello, eran los mensajes que había recibido. Tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, pocos eran de sus amigos, pero la que llamo la atención, era la de Tabby, tenía casi 10 mensajes pedidos, 5 llamadas perdidas. Al principio pensó que algo malo le habría pasado, y si que algo pasó, los mensajes de texto no ayudaba mucho, ya que al parecer el corrector logro combinar letras que apenas se podía entender. Así que solo se podía confiar con los mensaje de voz que había dejado en la bandeja de llamadas perdidas. Así que ella escogió una, y comenzó a escucharla.

— _Sam por favor responde..._ —Sam podía escuchar la voz de tabby —. algo malo pasó... — _San comenzó a preocuparse un poco —. intenté llamar a Luna... pero no me contesta... no se si estoy llamando en el medio de clases pero... tienes que decir a Luna que... maestra..._ —El mensaje finalizó, y no dejó mucho que podía ayudar a entender la situación o el mensaje que había recibido.

Cuando Sam estaba apunto de hablar con Luna, la alarma sonó y todos comenzaron a salir de las clase. Desafortunadamente para la rubia, ella tendría que hablar con Luna para otra ocasión, o tal vez ir y hablar con Tabby en persona y aclara los mensaje que ella había recibido.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Loud**

En el medio de la sala, vemos a Lily Loud jugando con los cubos mientras que la señora vegas estaba limpiando la sala.

—Vaya que la casa está muy limpia, ¿no lo crees Lily? —Le sonríe a la infanta.

—¡POP -POP! —Exclama Lily muy feliz mientras que un cubo se le había caído de su pequeña torre.

La infante prosigue a buscar el cubo, y cuando lo encuentra, ella mira un teléfono de color púrpura, Lily curiosa, prende el celular con su mano, y aparece la pantalla, una foto de Luna, Sam, Katie, Sarah y Lincoln en Ella.

—¡Wincoln! —.Lily toca la cara de Lincoln, la mueva hacia arriba, haciendo que el teléfono cambiara la imagen y fuera al menú principal.

Lily triste por perder la imagen de su hermano, ella intentaba buscar la foto, pero lo único que ella encontró fueron cosas al azar, pero luego algo impedía seguir buscando, estaba en la bandeja de mensaje y llamadas perdidas, Lily frustrada intenso seguir tocando la pantalla, pero luego otra mensaje apareció enfrente de ella, y decía que si estaba seguro de borrar todo el historial de mensajes y llamadas. Lily sin pensador siguió tocando la pantalla hasta que por fin desapareció el mensaje, dejando vacío todo el almacenamiento. Lily rendida dejó de tocar el teléfono, haciendo que la pantalla se apagara, Lily sorprendida volvió a tocar la pantalla, haciendo que la imagen de donde estaba Lincoln volviera a parecer.

—¡Wilcoln! —Feliz por encontrar la image, ella volvía a tocar la imagen de su hermano. —Wilcoln Pop-añ-..Lily se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la estaba cargando.

—Lily, con que aquí estabas, jejeje. —La señora mira el teléfono tirado —. Al parecer una de las hermanas olvidó su celular —. La señora Vega agarra el teléfono y lo pone en el sofá. Bueno Lily, estas lista para ir al al súper mercado.

—Pop-Pop Wilcoln. —Lily quería alcanzar el teléfono, pero la señora Vega le da el biberón,

—No no Lily, tus hermanas no estarían muy feliz si te ven jugando con sus cosas, pero no te preocupes, te comprare algo en la tienda. —La señora Vega se lleva a la infante consigo,

* * *

En el medio del camino, la señora Vega estaba manejando en su vehículo, mientras que la infante estaba atrás de su asiento de auto para bebés. El viaje era algo largo pero curioso para la infante, realmente le encantaba viajar, especialmente cuando sus hermanos hacía mucho ruido para alegrar el viaje.

Cuando el vehículo llegó aún semáforo, Lily comenzó a mira a su alrededor, veía mucha gente mayor en las calles, pero hubo una persona al que la reconoció de inmediato, y esa persona era...

—¡Lynn!


	22. Arrempentimiento

**Arrempentimiento**

Ronnie Anne se miraba en el espejo del baño, una marea repugnante subiendo por su garganta, dios que quería vomitar. Un destello ante sus ojos de las felicitaciones que recibió de la travesura épica que ella hizo.

* * *

 **"Flashback"**

—Eso fue legendario Ronnie Anne . —Dijo un de los matones que lo acompañaban después del asalto que dieron en el almuerzo.

—Realmente fue increíble y dulce Ronnie Anne. ¡No enserio Ronnie! Jamas pensé que esto le enseñará a ese idiota a no meterse con nosotros. —Dijo otro matón.

—Le dimos su merecido. ¿Aún que si que nos pasamos un poco cierto? —Pregunto una joven algo dudosa.

—Nah, se lo tenía merecido, además ya nos tenía arto el y su pandilla de perdedores, aún que eso si que los imbeciles se salvaron. —respondió otro joven.

—Ni que lo digas, tal vez tuvieron suerte, ya que ellos cinco siempre están juntos, pero al parecer ninguno asistieron a la cafetería. —Agregó la bravucona.

—Yo recuerdo que el negro de Clyde se tuvo que aún sentar por problemas familiares, o eso fue lo que la maestra Johnson nos dijo ayer. Comentó un chico que estaba atrás de los matones.

—Oye Ronnie, ¿tu sabes por que los los perdedores no pudieron asistir? —Pregunto un chico por curiosidad.

Ronnie estaba callada, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención sobre lo que estaba escuchando en sus alrededores. Ella realmente estaba callada por casi todo camino de los pasillos, sin expresarse mucho ni mucho menos sentirse satisfecha por el increíble venganza que tuvo.

—Ya déjenla muchachos. —Chandler apareció por detrás de ellos y luego comenzó agarra el hombro de la morena —. Ella está cansada y necesita tiempo para reposar, no es fácil descargar toda la ira y la tensión que uno tiene.

La latina recobró sus sentidos y después se agita si misma para poder zafarse de la mano del peli rojo.

No necesito de tu compresión. —Ronnie prosigue caminando. Ella realmente quería estar sola, no se por que pero ella realmente quería estarlo.

* * *

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

¡Heh! Qué fácil era difundir rumores y convencer a unas pocas aulas para que creyeran que Lincoln era un niño pervertido, acosador, presuntuoso y cualquier estupidez que se le inventara. Rayos que se pasaron, pero al final todos se lo creyeron. ¿Como lo hicieron sin mayor esfuerzo? Pues el video que una vez Lincoln había subido hace meses atrás. Oh Dios, ella iba a vomitar ahora.

Ella corrió hacia el establo y lo dejó salir todo, realmente no había comido mucho. En realidad ella ni siquiera había tocado su almuerzo después de haber terminado con su una vez mejor amigo. Por que le pasaba esto, por que ahora sentía algo que una vez sintió después de haberlo hecho algo que ella tenía derecho en hacer. ¿Acaso lo que hizo ella era lo correcto?

Una vez que terminó, regresa al fregadero y se lava la cara, toma un sorbo de agua del fregadero y se enjuaga la boca. Un nuevo recuerdo en su mente brilló justo delante de sus ojos, un Lincoln tembloroso llorando sin cesar, cubierto con moretones junto con la comida de la cafetería, ella se reía arrojando pelotas quemadas más la comida a lo largo de toda la zona del almuerzo, hasta que notó las lágrimas en sus ojos y se detuvo, un frío presentimiento por su columna vertebral.

Una vez más se miró en el espejo, disgustada con sus acciones ahora.

—Patética. Realmente eres tan patética. —Ella pensó amargamente —. Finalmente lo hiciste, finalmente aplastaste su espíritu. ¿Estás contento contigo mismo? —Ella se pregunta mirando al otro lado del espejo.

—Mírate, ni siquiera puedes soportar mirarte a ti misma. —Allí estaba esa voz otra vez, la que debería haber escuchado en primer lugar, en lugar de su enojo. Sin tan solo hubiera escuchado la voz, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado. Cierto que ella aún seguiría con su plan de venganza contra el joven Loud, pero no de esa forma, ni mucho menos que llegara a estos extremos.

—Dios, que he hecho...

* * *

 **"Flashback"**

—¡Fantástico! —Fue lo que Ronnie escucho al ver la cara de Chandler muy frustrado. Al principio pensó que el había fallado en arrojarle las pelota a Lincoln pero sabía que era algo más. —Muy bien chicos, es hora de acabar con esto. —Chandler agarra la pelota.

Cada matón y bravucón comenzaron agarra sus pelotas, mientras que otros se aseguraban de amarrar muy bien a Lincoln para así no dejar que el se escapara, una vez amarrado, todos los bravucones estaba listo para lanzarles más pelotas hacia el joven Loud.

Lincoln forcejeaba desesperadamente por alejarse solo para descubrir que estaba pegado y atado en su asiento, el horror en sus ojos comenzaba a lagrimear, sabía que ya era todo, solo aceptar su destino mientras como la espesa miel se derramó sobre su cabeza rezumando por todo su cuerpo junto con esa mirada aplastada.

Ronnie sabia que ya era todo, solo aceptar su destino y saber que al final eso era lo que realmente quería. Tener su venganza y humillarlo de la manera más brutal que jamás había hecho contra alguien, o más bien a un amigo al que nunca debió engañarla, ¿pero realmente era necesario todo esto?

—¡BOMBAS LISTOS! —Todos se preparaba para la orden de Chandler.

Ella pudo oírlo en su cabeza tan claro como el cristal, oh esa mirada en sus ojos ... esa mirada. Traición, tristeza, y con el corazón roto. Ella solo se paró allí preparada para terminar con esto. Lincoln había dejado de luchar y simplemente se sentó allí.

—¡FUEGO!

Y así fue cuando emitió la orden, todos aprovecharon al máximo en hacerle sufrir a Lincoln Loud. Todos comenzaron sin parar para así aprovechar y desahogarse con todo lo que tenían en sus cuerpos.

Lincoln solo lloró, lloro lo que podía, el solo cerro sus ojos para así cubrirse, haciendo el esfuerzo de aguantar el dolor que le daba en su rostro junto con varios almuerzos y otras tipos de comidas pegajosa, hasta que el dolor le ganó, y hizo que el joven loud quedara inconsciente.

las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y finalmente hizo que Ronnie notara el pecado que cometió. Pero cuando los jóvenes continuaron sin para, sin importar el cuerpo inconsciente del albino, hubo alguien al que puso fin a la pesadilla.

—¡¿POR DIOS LA TIERRA VERDE! QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! —Fue la Sra. Johnson, finalmente la pesadilla terminó, todos los niños se dispersaron y Ronnie Anne también corrió.

Ella había mirado hacia atrás para ver a la Sra. Johnson corriendo hacia donde esta Lincoln para sacarlo de la pila de basura, ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ya inflamadas y pegajosas juntos con sangre que le salía por la nariz, la Sra. Johnson no dudó en darle un abrazo y levantar la silla en la que estaba atado para sacarlo de la cafetería.

* * *

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

—Maldita sea. —Pensó frustrada mientras golpeaba el espejo —. No solo soy patética si no también un cobarde, que hizo el para merecer esto. —Ella recordó los eventos y también muchos momentos en el que ella y Lincoln anduvieron juntos.

* * *

 **"Flashback"**

—Oye Patético. —Se ponía roja al intentar llamar la atención a Lincoln. —Recuerdas el momento... ya sabes, donde me besaste por primera vez.

—Jejeje vaya que lo recuerdo, si que me dejaste con el ojo morado. —Lincoln toca su ojo donde le hacía golpeado.

—¿Qué clase de hermanas fuerzan a su hermano a besar a su propio matón? –Ronnie Anne carcajeo mientras que Lincoln se desvía la mirada por la vergüenza que había pasado —. Ni siquiera me gustabas en ese tiempo, y de no ser por ese beso ni siquiera me hubiera fijado en ti. Pero enserio que tus hermanas hace bastantes locuras. —Ronnie le dio una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda de Lincoln. Mientras que el se aguantaba del dolor. Luego el decide preguntarle a su mejor amiga algo que le dio curiosidad por un tiempo.

—Una pregunta Ronnie, hace un tiempo fuiste una bravucona, pero nunca me dijiste la razón por la que me molestabas tanto, y me preguntaba. ¿Por que siempre me molestabas tanto si no te había hecho nada? — Pregunto el el joven Loud.

El cuarto en la que estaba, o para ser más preciso, el cuarto de la morena latina, hacía un incómodo silencio, pero luego el silencio desapareció remplazando por la bella risa de la Latina.

—La verdad Lincoln, no soportar que tu hermana estuviera con mi hermano, y por eso me metí contigo. –La verdad era algo que se veía hace mucho. No era sorpresa para Lincoln, al principio no sabía que Bobby era el hermano mayor de Ronnie, y una vez que lo supo, de inmediato se dio cuenta las razones por la que ella lo buscaba para hacerle una vida algo dura para el hombre con un plan. —Pero ahora Lori me agrada, bueno no tanto, pero al menos ya no la odio como antes. —Ronnie tomo un suspiro y luego se recuesta en su cama.

—¿Todavía piensas en eso Ronnie? —Lincoln se acomoda en la cama.

—Mira Lincoln, te dejé pasar por todos los problemas; El tema de la mala suerte y el protocolo de hermanas, que por su puesto que aún sigo enojada por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. En serio que tus hermanas necesitan control. —Mira al albino con una expresión bastante molesto.

Lincoln comenzó a reírse por lo último, realmente ellos dos salieron vivos por el intento de poner fin a estupido protocolo de hermanas. Aún se pregunta si la Dra. López le ayudó a Bobbie a superar la fobia que tiene, vaya que le debe a su hermano un gran favor.

—Pero ya se solucionó, mis hermanas ya no pelean tanto, bueno aveces si, pero no al nivel como para matarse solo por una moneda de 25 centavos. —Al decir eso Ronnie se levanta de golpe al escuchar lo que le dijo.

—¡Tus hermana se matan a golpes por una mísera moneda! —Eso era official, sus hermanas realmente necesitaba supervisión, también ella estaba decepcionada de que algún día sería cuñada de Lori. Y si que tendría que supervisar sus sobrinos en caso de que ellos se vuelva igual que Lori.

—Jejeje bueno cambiando del tema Ronnie, que era lo que me querías hablar. —Lincoln ahora miraba a su amiga.

Ronnie dejo de pensar en su horrible futuro como niñera y enfocarse lo que le tenía preparado para el hombre con un plan.

—Bueno pero primero, ¿tu hermana no hizo escando cierto? —Preguntando nada más para asegurarse de que su hermana mayor no arruinara la sorpresa.

—No. —Algo atónito mientras el se rascaba la nuca —. Solo me dijo que la acompañara a visitarlos, y como siempre ella me arrastró a fuerzas, al principio no quería ir pero me dijo que realmente querías verme, y bueno... aquí me tienes —. Ahora se preparada lo que le tenía planeado su bravucona favorita.

—Bueno, pues te tengo buenas noticias Lincoln, y esas son... —Al momento de decirle, ellos dos escuchan un fuerte chillido que logró escuchar por todo el departamento Casa grande.

Al momento de que ellos dos se recuperaran de fuerte ruido. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Rubia con camisón sin mangas de color azul muy emociona. Ella agarra a Lincoln y lo levante de la cama, Luego ella da giros sin control mientras que el pobre albino comenzara a sentirse mareos por tantas vueltas que su hermana daba.

Un buen rato Lori finaliza con sus emociones y suelta a su hermano sin siquiera saber que ella lo había lanzado. Lincoln cayo al suelo y después sintió el dolor por la caída.

—¡Lincoln te tengo buenas noticias! —Dijo Lori muy emociona —. ¡Ronnie Anne va volver a tu escuela! No es grandioso! —Lori le da la noticia a Lincoln. Por otra parte Ronnie comenzó a enojarse mucho, no solo le arruinó su momento si no que también lo lastimó a su hermano sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que le hizo.

—¡Espera! —Lincoln se levanto de golpe, ignorando el dolor que aún tenía después de la caía que tuvo hace varios momentos —. Enserio vas a regresar a la escuela Ronnie. —Lincoln impactado por la noticia.

—Así es hermano. —Apareció el hermano mayor de Ronnie.

—¡Te dije que te iba avisara cuando terminara de hablar con Lincoln, que acaso no entendiste. —Ronnie ahora le miraba a su hermano de una manera muy decepcionante y assessing a la vez.

—P-perdón hermanita, pero Lori insistía mucho por saber, y ya sabes, se me salió de las manos jejeje —Bobby nervioso por la forma que su hermanita lo miraba así. Lincoln por otra parte lo entendía perfectamente. Si que no le gustaría estar en sus mismos zapatos, en especial cuando Ronnie esta asi de enojada.

—Bueno Bubu Osito, me podrías enseñarme tu nuevo auto. —Lori le agarró el brazo de su novio.

—¡Tienes un "auto"! —Aún más sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Así es Linc, Bobby compró su propio auto después de meses ahorrando con todos los trabajos que el había conseguido. —Dijo Ronnie.

—Incluso con todo los trabajos aún no me convierto en el gerente, pero mira que si me ahorre un dineral. Así que me decidí comprarme un vehículo, ya que era hora de tener un transporte y también... —Bobby se rascaba en la nuca mientras un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro —. No quiero que mi novia me lleve a lugares en nuestras citas, es el deber de novio llevar a su novia en su propio vehículo, no de la manera contraria. — Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto que Lori siempre lo llevaba en sus citas y también en otros lugares donde ellos pasan sus tardes.

—Awww mi osito. —Lori abraza al moreno —. Si eso era lo que sentías pues no tienes que sentirte avergonzado, no me importa llevarte en cualquier lado, claro si me das algo de amor por su puesto jejeje. —Lori le da un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

Los más jóvenes comenzaron a fingir como si ellos estuvieran vomitando por haber escuchado algo tan cursi. Realmente ellos necesitan buscar un cuarto. Lincoln vuelve a mirar a Ronnie con la curiosidad de saber por que ahora quería volver a la escuela.

—Ronnie, estas segura de esto. —dijo el albino algo preocupado por el repentino cambio.

Ronnie algo sorprendida decide preguntarle algo que le aumentaría un poco los ánimos de su amigo.

—Que, acaso no me quieres devuelta... o acaso tienes a alguien más en tu vida? —Ronnie algo celosa, quería saber algo sobre la vida amorosa de Lincoln —. Acaso ya encontraste alguien, o al menos intentas impresionar a alguien? Y no me lo niegues por que tengo varias fuentes que me da información. —Ronnie uso sus pupilas de sus ojos para señalar a Lori si que esta se diera cuenta.

Lincoln entendió el mensaje que le estaba dando, y si que Lori era igual que Lola, realmente no podía depositar su confianza con sus hermanas, y eso que había más de lo que uno podía dar a su familia.

—Por su puesto que te quiero de vuelta. Clyde y los otros chicos te extrañan igual como yo te extraño a ti, las cosa se pusieron algo duras desde que te fuiste, pero nada como un buen plan que pueda ayudarme a sobrevivir de la escuela. — Lincoln ponía un frente alto con orgullo.

—Igual de tonto pero te creo, jeje recuerdo que tus amigos intentaron animarte después de que me fui, y si que te dieron una vida imposible. —Ronnie recordó las todo lo que le había explicado a ella, y también en como intentaron buscarle pareja, algo que aún necesitaba hablar con ellos, para la próxima que los encuentren, si que ellos tendrían una buena charla.

—Y para cuando vas a regresar. —Lincoln muy desesperado.

—Regresará en el comienzo del semestre, y si que quiero una buena presentación, quiero que sepan que la Reyna de los bravucones a vuelto a la escuela... —Pero en ese momento Ronnie comienza pensar, ¿quien es ahora el nuevo bravucón que lo había tomando sus trono? — Oye Lincoln, desde que me fui, ¿quien tomo mi lugar como bravucón? —Ronalda quería información o al menos necesitaba saber contra quien se estaría enfrentando.

—Bueno Ronnie, hubo mucho que quisieron tu trono, pero por una rara razón nadie lo tomo, ni siquiera Chandler lo quiso, cierto que el aún no me dejaba de molestarme, o decirme Larry, pero hasta ahora nadie lo había tomado, heh, hasta intenté hacerlo, pero ser el rudo no fue fácil, hasta me estaba humillando a mi mismo. —Lincoln finalizó y le dio la información que Ronnie necesitaba, o al menos era lo que ella planeaba hacer.

—¿Todavía tenemos al director Huggins cierto? —Pregunto mientras ella pensaba en cómo recuperar el trono con algo de estilo.

—Pues... si, todavía sigue así de autoritario y siguen las reglas al pie de la letra, pero ahora el director y yo nos llevamos bien, hasta... —Lincoln tuvo parar de hablar ya que casi le revela el secreto a su director.

—¿Tan bien se llevan? —Ronnie ahora comenzaba a sospechar pero luego lo tuvo que pasar ir, ya que en estos momentos escucharon el ruido del motor que hacía el auto de Bobby.

—¡WOW! Acaso el auto... —Lincoln intentó salir del cuarto a toda aprisa, dejando a Ronnie a solas en su cuarto.

—Al menos ya sabe que regrese. —Ronnie ahora miraba en su celular, la lista de chicas que estaban interesadas en su albino. —Y esta vez no dejare que nadie me lo quite, ni mucho menos tu. — Ronnie apaga su teléfono y sale de su cuarto.

—No lo puedo creer, así que es cierto, bienvenidas de vuelta Ronnie. —Un chico negro con afro abraza a la latina.

—Ok ya es suficiente. —Ronnie rompe el abrazo y después mira el resto de la pandilla con las caras muy emocionados y a la vez algo asustados.

—Vaya Ronnie, es buen tenerte de vuelta. Rústico le da la bienvenida.

—Pensábamos que nos veríamos en la secundaria, pero tampoco me molesta tu regreso, es bueno que al fin Lincoln ya no estara deprimo jejeje. —Agregó Liam

—Al menos ya los bravucones nos dejará al fin en paz, no digo que nos molestaran tanto, al contrario, ya la escuela está algo tranquilo pero, con Chandler molestando pues digamos que ahora ya al fin tendremos algo de paz. Pero aún así es bueno tenerte de regreso, al menos podremos graduarnos juntos. —Comentó Zach.

Todos los chicos comenzaron dar la bienvenida a su vieja amiga bravucona, realmente ellos la había extrañado mucho desde que ella fue transferida a la escuela. Las cosas fueron duras al principios, especialmente con Lincoln que tenía problemas de depresión, pero al final lograron solucionarlo y también pidieron disculpas a su amigo por el mal entendimiento y por otras cosas que lograron perjudicar al chico con un plan.

—Oye Ronnie, y como le hiciste para que tú mamá te dejara regresar a la escuela? O al menos que tú escuela en la ciudad es mucho más duro de lo que se rumorea. —Curioseado Clyde intenta saber si vivir en la ciudad era tan buena como mucha gente dice por ahí.

—Neh, es igual que aquí, no mucho que explicar. —Ronnie vuelve a ver los alrededor de la escuela —. así que nadie tomo mi trono o tan siquiera alguien está interesados en tomarlo.

—Por ahora no, pero al menos ya la gente dejará de molestarnos con Togo en los pasillos. —Dice Lían mientras el sacaba sus cosas en su casillero.

—Bueno, al menos podré tomarlo si siquiera dar pelea. —Ronnie saca su hoja que al parecer era un mapa de la escuela. —Rayos, me pusieron un poco lejos donde esta el casillero de Lincoln. —Pensó Ronnie mientras ella proseguía hacía el lugar donde esta su nuevo casillero.

—Oye Ronnie, le avisare a Lincoln que ya estás aquí. —Clyde le avisa a Ronnie.

—Está bien Clyde, y mientras tanto dile al patético que necesito hablar con el, es algo que quiero hablar de un cierto tema. —Clyde asiente su cabeza y se marcha junto con los demás. Ahora que Ronnie ya estaba a sola, ella continuó hacia donde está su casillero.

Cuando Ronnie llegó a su casillero, se encuentra con una peli roja a que tanto celos tenía antes de que el video que puso Lincoln, llegara en las redes sociales, haciendo que su pequeña rivalidad dejara de existir.

—Vaya tiempo sin vernos Cristina. —Ronnie le saluda de una forma desinteresada.

Al escuchar el saludo, Cristina mueve un poco su cabeza y se sorprende al ver a Ronnie Anne ahí en la escuela.

—¡Ronnie! —Cristina cierra su casillero mientras ella sostiene sus útiles escolares —. ¿Pensé que te transfirieron de clase? qué pasó? —Preguntando aún sorprendida.

—No mucho, nada más quería terminar aquí y después ver lo qué pasó aquí en la escuela mientras yo estaba afuera. —Le responde con naturalidad mientras ella buscaba su casillero que coincidentemente estaba pegado junto la de Cristina —. Vaya que lo diría, somos vecinas de casilleros. —Ronnie miro su hoja y después comenzó ingresar la combinación del casillero.

—Vaya sorpresa, así que...—Cristina estaba algo incomoda, pero a la vez alegré que Ronnie estuviera de vuelta en la escuela —. ¿Y por que el regreso? No me lo tomes a mal, las cosas aquí no cambiaron mucho y con tus amigos pues... —Cristina no podo terminar ya que el ruido del casillero de su vecina comenzó a abrirse.

—Bueno amiga, fue un gusto verte de nuevo. —Ronnie arroja sus cosas en el casillero y saca los ultimes necesario para su clase —. ¿No has intentado conquistar a Lincoln desde mi ausencia cierto? —Ronnie ahora comenzaba a ponerse serio.

—¡Con Lincoln! ¡NO! —Cristina le responde con la voz muy alto. Eso hizo que Ronnie saltara del susto —. No voy a dejar que ese acosador se me acerque a mi, no puedo creer que realmente estuvieras saliendo con el en secreto. —Ronnie se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, y eso hizo que Cristina la viera con la cara de "enserio" —. Ronnie, ya todos saben de su pequeña relación, acaso se te olvidó que había chicos que asistían en el misma restaurante. —No solo eso, ella también estaba en el mismo restaurante en el que ellos dos se besaron en el medio de la Fuente.

—Pues ya no lo somos... ademas ya es hora de dejar eso, Lincoln no es un acosador, hasta cuanto vas a dejar eso, ya Lincoln me lo explicó a todo y fue nada más para remediar su error con sus hermanas. Al menos has visto que el acosara a alguien. —Ronnie intentó convencer a Cristina sobre el asunto del video —. O ya se te olvidó que tú me confesaste que tú estabas muy locamente enamorada de el.

—Y-yo yo... —Cristina se sorprendió de lo que le dijo, era cierto que antes ella estaba enamorado de Lincoln, pero desde el video, Cristina había aumentado su inseguridad hacia los hombres, en especial a su una vez amado de Lincoln Loud.

—Pues viendo tu inseguridad me hace saber que ni siquiera has intentado acercarte le... bueno Cristina me tengo que ir, ya Lincoln me está esperando en la cafetería así que nos vemos. —Ronnie se marcha del lugar, dejando ahora a Cristina con la cara aún dudaba si realmente le daría una oportunidad a Lincoln.

—Oye Ronnie Clyde me dijo que querías hablarme sobre un tema. —Lincoln llegó en una pequeña banca que estaba en el patio de la escuela.

—Así es Lincoln. —Ronnie mira el cielo con toda la calma —. Los demás nunca dejan de hablar sobre ti, en especial a Nikki.— La morena podía sentí los fuertes vientos del comienzo de la primavera.

—¿Enserio? Pensé que me quería robar mi cartera y mis cosas jejeje. —Para el pobre albino era considerado como la víctima fácil de robar en la ciudad de Royal Woods, pero eso no quiere decir que la pandilla fuera gente mala.

—Bueno Lincoln, quería decirte algo y espero que... Ronnie se ponía aún más roja —. Me escuches de lo que te tengo que decirte. —Lo dice con una voz muy tímida.

Lincoln miraba a Ronnie algo tímida, como si algo le estuviera asustando.

—Y que es lo que me querías hablarme Ronnie? —Esperaba la la respuesta de su amiga.

—Lincoln... tu me quieres. —Murmuro Ronnie con la voz baja.

—¿Heh? —Lincoln apenas logró escuchar lo que decía.

—Que si me quieres. —Ahora aumentando el tono de voz mientras ella tomaba varios respiros.

—P-Por supuesto Ronnie, eres mi mejor amiga. —Lincoln sabía lo que iba pasar, y esta vez el venía preparado.

—Pero... ¡está bien esto ya es ridiculo! —Ronnie agarra el cuello de la camisa naranja de Lincoln y después lo besa de la manera apasionante.

El beso duro por un minuto, luego Ronnie rompe el beso y suelta el agarre de su camisa, haciendo que Lincoln cayera al suelo.

—¡Ouch! —El Joven Loud se toca la parte trasera y checa si no se había lastimado mucho por la caída.

—Perdón Lincoln es que yo... ¡diablos! Ni siquiera lo romántica me sale. —Ella frustrada vuelva a sentarse en la banca mientras que Lincoln vuelve a ponerse de pie.

—Acaso eso era lo que me querías decirme. —Lincoln no se esperaba algo así, claro un momento de romance sería algo cliché en esos momentos, pero vaya que si le toco uno muy especial.

—Vamos Patético ríete si te atreves, ya que si lo haces yo... —Ronnie no pudo terminar de reclamar ya que Lincoln le de vuelve el beso.

El beso era algo especial para la morena, nunca creyó que se enamoraría de alguien Yam patético y dulce como el, hasta creo que ella le daría las gracias a las hermana Loud por darle la oportunidad de tener a una persona tan especial. Claro que ella nunca les perdonará por los tratos inúndanos que le dieron a su amado, pero eso si que les daría la oportunidad de no odiarlas tanto.

Una vez qué pasó otro minuto de un beso apasionante, Lincoln decide separarse ya que no sabe si Ronnie necesitaba aire, así que el la aparta pero no antes acariciar las mejilla derecha de la latina.

—Tu también me gustas Ronnie. —Esas fueron las palabras de Lincoln mientras que Santiago comenzaba a sonrojarse aún más por la confesión que hizo su mejor amigo.

—E-Enserio l-lo dices Lincoln. —Tartamudeó la morena.

—Si Ronnie, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de mi bravucona. Al principio me dolió cuando dejaste de venir a la escuela, también pensé que no tendrías los mismo sentimientos ya que solo salíamos por nuestros hermanos. Intente encontrar a alguien pero... —Lincoln intentó buscar a alguien que le ayudara olvidar lo sentimientos que tenía. Pero luego Ronnie comenzó a hablar.

—¿Pero no pudiste encontrar la adecuada? —Ronnie Agregó mientras ella tocaba la mano de Lincoln donde este le estaba tocando su cachete derecho.

—No lo se, nunca tuve suerte con las chicas. Cierto yo hago amigas, pero la mayoría son amigas de mis hermanas. —Lincoln comenzó suspirar y luego comenzó recordar los intentó para conquistar o al menos que la chica se fijara en el —.Intente con Paige. —Ronnie se sorprendió por el nombre de su rival de juego de danza.

—¡Paige! la chica que juega "Dance Battle"! —Lincoln se sorprende por saber el nombre de la tercera chica que se había enamorado.

—¿La conoces? —Preguntando el albino.

—Por su puesto que la conozco, ella es mi rival de juego arcade "Dance Battle". Siempre quedamos empatadas en rachas de victorias, hasta ahora aún seguimos empatas. —Ronnie saca su celular y le muestra a Lincoln, sus rachas de victorias y derrotas, y también estaba igual lo de Paige.

—Vaya Ronnie, nunca supe de eso. —Lincoln fascinado por lo que acabó de descubrir.

—Si me vieras jugar, tal vez te sorprendería mucho más. Pero bueno, nada más Paige o otra chica particular que necesito saber. —Ahora Ronnie esperaba que Lincoln dijera a otra más al que ella necesitaba preocuparse.

—Bueno está esa chica... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que sus amigos aparecieron. —¡Hola chicos!

—No fue el momento oportuno ¿cierto? —Dijo Clyde algo nervioso ya que veía como Ronnie y su mejor amigo estaban muy pegados, y posiblemente nunca debió a parecer en un momento así.

—Bueno patético, con tan solo saber lo que sientes me basta. —Ronnie empana Lincoln de nuevo y este caí de nuevo al suelo.

—Ouch. —Quejándose de nuevo del dolor que sentía al volver a caer en el suelo.

Una vez terminado, todos vuelven adentro de la escuela mientras que clyde sentía una aura asesina de parte de su amiga la Latina.

* * *

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Ronnie ya no aguantaba más, que es lo que le hizo para que realmente se merecía ese trato. Lincoln fue lea, amable, sincero, comprensivo y una persona que perdona.

—¡Estás contenta Ronnie...! ¡Estás feliz que hallas logrado tener tu venganza con el imbecil de Loud...! —La voz de ella misma continua causándole dolor y culpa, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salirse de nuevo en rostro de la morena.

—Por su puesto que no lo estoy, lastime a la persona al que tanto a dado por mi, no se porque lo hice... —Ronnie comenzaba a mojarse la cara y después se mira de nuevo en el espejo —. Patética realmente eres patética. —Se decía a si misma mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes —. ¡Lo lograste, rompiste su espíritu y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás! —No se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se abría y alguien entraba —. ¡¿Estas contenta perra?! Lo rompiste y lo sacaste de su vida, cobarde, !ESTÁS FELIZ¡ —Ronnie grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta que recibió.

—ESPERO QUE ESTES JODIDAMEMTE FELIZ.

Ronnie de susto voltea hacia atrás y mira quien era la persona que entró al baño.

—¡T-tu!

—Por tu bien, espero que no lo estés, de cualquier manera tu y esa clase de gente van a pagar muy caro.

La cabeza de Ronnie se movió tan rápido que casi creyó que la había roto, ya que en frente de ella estaba Lynn L Loud Jr con los brazos cruzado, toda sudaba mientras que su cabello estaba muy desordenado, como si un tornado lo habría revuelto su estilo de cabello. Pero lo que no sabía era los ojos muy fríos y una mirada que hasta podría matar a mismo diablo.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —Lynn dijo enojada mientras Ronnie tragaba un bulto de saliva al que posiblemente sería su último.


	23. Te prometi protegerte

Lynn entró amenazadoramente al baño, la puerta se cerró de manera silenciosa mientras que la castaña con pecas de 13 años seguia su camino de manera natura, una ves cerca la deportista pasó a Ronnie hacia las ventanas, Ronnie por un segundo pudo ver así misma toda golpeada y ensangrentada mientras ella tenía su cabeza adentro del retrete, la latina podía sentía en sus mejillas como sería golpeada por la deportista de la manera más brutal que existe, sabía muy bien que su mirada lo decía todo, estaba perdida, no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse contra Lynn, asi que aprovechó la oportunidad para correr enloquecidamente hacia la salida. Ella sabía muy bien qué Lynn lo atraparia en cuestion de segundos, pero eso no la importó, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano le iba tocar su momento, pero jamás pensó que sería hoy, ni mucho menos que fuera Lynn la que le iba dar su merecido.

Una vez abriendo Ronnie logro salir del baño solo para llevárse la sorpresa que tuvo la morena al sentir un golpe en su estomago, la latina callo de rodillas mientras ella tosía muy fuerte, parecía que iba a vomitar, pero para su suerte ya lo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás. Cuando recobró su aliento Ronnie alzo su cabeza y mira a tres chicas en frente de ella; la de medio era una chica que estaba de forma con una coleta morena y que tenía unos aretes de perlas dorados en sus orejas, a su izquierda estaba otra chica un poco alta con una camiseta sin mangas amarilla con una "P" púrpura en ella. Su cabello era marrón con coletas, y tiene un mentón bastante grande. Y por último al lado derecho de la morena estaba otra chica alta que al parecer era una adolescente, tenía el cabello largo marrón claro, dientes gruesos y pecas en sus mejillas. Ella vestía de rojo con un estilo deportivo, casi parecido al que usaba Lynn.

—¿Llendo algún lado? —Le dijo la chica que estaba en el medio mientras ella agarraba el cuello de suéter de la latina y la hace mirar hacia su cara.

Lynn por otra parte suspiro y les dice que trajieran a Ronnie de vuelta el baño. Una vez dicho la negra levanta la marena con mucha facilidad, pero antes de aventarla adentro del baño ella le susurra en el oído.

—Espero que sufras por todo lo que le hiciste perra. —Una vez dicho ella le patea a la latina en el estomago, haciéndo que Ronnie saliera volando adentro del baño.

Ronnie tropezó y cayó de rodillas solo para mirar con horror mientras Lynn se aseguraba de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y asugarafas que todas estuvieran sulladas con seguro.

—Gracias chicas, pueden esperar afuera y aseguran se de que no entre nadie. —Dijo Lynn mientras las demás chicas asienten sus cabezas y saludaba dándole la suerte a su amigan, pero antes de que todas salieran del baño, la chica con coletas miraba fríamente a Ronnie, realmente odiaba mucho a esa latina, luego ella se marcha del lugar.

Lynn estaba cerrando la última ventana cuando mira desde afuera a sus dos hermanas gemelas haciendo ejercicios con su antiguo entrenador de educación física, el coach Pacowski.

Ella podía ver como Lana y Lola estaba disfrutando de las actividades que el couch Pacowski les estaba dando a sus estudiantes. Al parecer podía ver sus caras que estaban muy cansadas pero a la vez felices, haciéndola saber que posiblemente sus hermanas gemelas aún no saben de lo qué pasó con su hermano mayor, y es mejor que se quede así hasta que ella piense en que podría hacer para ayudar con su hermano.

Cuando Lynn perdió la vista de sus hermanas gemelas, ella voltea hacia atrás y mira a Ronnie Anne ahí de rodillas sentada en el suelo, vaya que estaba muy vulnerable, y eso hizo que ella se riera un poco.

—Tienes suerte de que las menores no supieran de lo qué pasó, realmente ellas va a dar un salto y exigerian una cacería de brujas para quien sea que lo hizo, pero hoy no chicas, yo llegué aquí primero.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el baño de las chicas, malditamente silencioso para la comodidad de Ronnie, pero estaba nerviosa por preguntar cualquier cosa. Lynn se acercó con una mirada muy calmada pero aún con los ojos vacíos y comenzó a lavarse las manos.

—Esas ventanas están demasiado sucias, ¿el conserje incluso las limpia? —Ella se queja haciendo una pequeña charla.

Ronnie estaba confundida ahora que no sabía si debía responder o no, se levantó tratando de ponerse de pie.

—NO muevas un músculo. —Ordenó Lynn peligrosamente.

Ronnie vuelve a caer de rodillas apresuradamente, mirando a Lynn que estaba mirándola desde atrás, maldita sea que esos ojos podían matar, ¿qué pasaba con la familia Loud y sus ojos? Ella obtiene otra imagen Flash de los ojos de Lincoln cuando está feliz y tan lleno de vida, pero luego la imagen cambió a los llanto muertos que tenía hace 2 periodos de clases.

Ella mira hacia el piso avergonzada por sus acciones de hoy y todo porque no estaba segura si misma, realmente se sintió como una estupida al dejarse llevar por sus celos y orgullo que tenía, vaya que si la cago del todo, qué clase de amiga era ella para hacerle esto a su mejor amigo, realmente se sentía muy asqueada por todo.

—Bueno, realmente no importa ahora, cuando estoy a punto de morir. —Pensó Ronnie asi misma mientras ella pensaba en cómo podría intentar defenderse, pero qué iba a hacer contra un Cinturón marrón de 3er grado en Karate, un Cinturón Rojo en Taekwondo y un Campeón de Peso Super Junior en Boxeo.

Lynn todavía se ocupaba de su negocio y se secaba las manos, se daba la vuelta desde el dispensador de papel y miraba intensamente a Ronnie.

—Patética. —Finalmente habla con Ronnie —. Sabes, esperaba que por lo menos pusieras una lucha, dándome una razón para al menos golpear tu cara con mi puño. No puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que te gustaba mi hermano de alguna manera. —Dispara el papel desde el otro lado del baño hasta el cubo de basura en la salida, nada más que red. —Ojalá desearía de que nunca lo hubiera alentado a que te persiga.

Eso fuero las palabras que ella misma odiaba decir cuando se dio cuenta de lo arrempentiada que estaba, al intentar ayudar a su hermano a tener a una novia. Bueno al principio ella no están enamorada de su hermano en ese tiempo, pero aún así le dio el coraje para que su hermano se enfrenta con su bravucona y intentar darle un beso. Qué clase de hermanas fuerzan a su hermano a besar a su propio matón? Esa era la pregunta que pensó hasta que descubrió la razón por la insistencia. Y todo por culpa de su hermana mayor "Lori"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Y así fue que finalmente la vio. Frente a su casa donde Lincoln había acordado citarla, ahora en confianza de las palabras de ella y sus hermanas. ¿Quién era ella? De las pocas niñas que conocía de esa edad, ninguna que no fuera de los equipos en los que estaba, podría llamarse brusca. Lincoln habría exagerado? Puede que solo lo haya abofeteado. Su hermanito tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso simple pero largo en los labios a aquella niña.

—Awww. —Soltó una risilla al pensar en lo vergonzoso que le podría parecer a Lincoln besar por primera vez a una niña, ¿qué tan nervioso se estaría sintiendo?, ¿Qué tan sonrojado estaría? De seguro parecería un tomate con cabello blanco. La morena retrocedió unos pasos y levanto el brazo —. Oh no. —Se equivocaron... bueno posiblemente no del todo, seguramente la bofetada o en peor de los casos el pequeño golpe que le daría, sería por pensar en que era un atrevido... tal vez debieron decirle que empezara con una charla, no...?

-Ah! —Leni y Lana saltaron del susto; la segunda mayor se tapaba la boca mientras que la gemela mayor abría los ojos de lo sorprendida.

-LINC! —Luna, Luan y Lynn sorprendidas por lo que acabada de pasar con su hermano menor.

-OUCH! —Mientras que el trato solo pudieron ver como su hermano cayó al suelo después del golpe que había recibido.

¿Que? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ... Eso no fue un simple golpe. Pudo ver, exactamente como la cabeza de Lincoln prácticamente se quería desprender del resto de su cuerpo por tal puñetazo. Lincoln no era muy resistente, en las peleas que sucedían en casa y llegaban lo más lejos posible antes de detenerse, se sabía que un golpe normalmente podía dejar adolorido a Lincoln. Pero el puñetazo que acababa de recibir, estaba muy lejos de ser un golpe por molestar, ser un fastidio o para callarlo. Aún así Lincoln no se merecía una respuesta tan violenta

 **(¡PAM!)**

Todas las hermanas saltaron del susto al ver a su único hermano todo apaleado con el ojo inflamado y morado que tenía. Vaya que esa chica podía ser igual de fuerte como Lynn. Así que el hombre con un plan corrió mientras el subía por los escalones.

-Linc...—Leni intentó seguir a su hermano.

-bro. —Al igual que Leni, Luna también intentaba subir a las escaleras y ayudar con su hermano.

-Lo sentimos... —el resto de las hermanas intentaron disculparse, pero fueron calladas por el fuerte gritó que les dio su hermano.

-NO! ¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡CADA VEZ QUE INTERVIENE EN MIS ASUNTOS SOLO EMPEORAN LAS COSAS! —Grito desde las escaleras al segundo piso, después de terminar d esubirse los escalones de la casa muy molesto. Cuando se escuchó el azote de la puerta de su habitación, fue cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos...

-Creo que Linky se molestó con nosotras. —Dijo Leni al sentirse muy mal al obligar a su hermano al intentar hablar con esa niña.

—Y con razón Leni, nos equivocamos en pensar que a esa chica le gustaba Lincoln y mira como termino. —El sonido de sus nudillos crujiendo llamo la atención de todas, voltearon a verla, tenía una mirada asesina, algo que entendían perfectamente lo que significaba...

—Lynn? ¿Literalmente que estás pensando hacer? —Lori no tenía que preguntarle, ella sabía lo que Lynn iba hacer.

—Y tú qué crees, voy a hacerle a esa tonta lo que le hizo a Lincoln. —Dijo Lynn abriendo la puerta. Pero la mayor la sostuvo del brazo deteniéndola

—Claro que no! Fue nuestra culpa que Lincoln la besara, y por eso ella lo golpeo. —Lori Intentaba meterla adentro pero Lynn logra zafarse.

—Y como explicas que lo golpeara con tanta fuerza! Lynn reclamaba a Lori.

—En la situación en que paso... se lo merecía. —Lynn quedo incrédula por las palabras que decía en los labios de su hermana.

\- ¿¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!? —Grito de la manera molesta. Nunca jamás creyó que una vez fue la favorita de su hermano.

-LYNN! ¡CUIDA TU LENGUAJE! —Lori le contesta a Lynn.

—¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES CIEGA?! ¡ESA MALDITA GOLP-

 **(¡SLAP!)**

Fuerte fue el sonido provocado por la bofetada que le dio Lori a su hermana. Las demás que hasta el momento se habían limitado a observar la discusión de manera neutral, se asustaron y temieron a su hermana mayor. La deportista retrocedió sosteniéndose la mejilla, mirando a la rubia que le había pegado con ira y miedo.

—NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A EXPRESAR ASÍ DE RONNIE ANNE Y NO INTENTES ACERCARTE A ELLA! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? ¡O LITERALMENTE TE HARE UN PRETZEL HUMANO! —Todas las hermanas saltaron del susto. Lynn por otra parte se estaba recuperando por el abofeteado que recibió.

—CO-...COMO PUEDES...un segundo, repite eso? —Lynn se dio cuenta de algo, pero para eso ella necesitaba estar segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Literalmente te hare un pretzel humano. —Lori se calmo un poco y a la vez algo confundida por lo que le acaba de preguntar.

—lo que dijiste antes de eso. —Dsperando que ella lograrás decir algo que la hizo llamar su atención.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a expresar así de Ronnie Anne y no... —Ahí es donde Lynn la detiene.

—¿La conoces? —Pregunto Lynn.

—¿Que? —Lori aún confundida.

—¡¿Que si la conoces!? —fastidiada la deportista por seguir insistiendo hacerles las preguntas.

-¡Y que si la conozco! Aun así, no quiero que...

—¡¿Quién es?! —Lynn volvía a interrumpirla ahora con tono muy serio.

—¡Lynn! ¡No me interrumpas! —Lori conteste a su hermana pero Lynn le seguía con la misma pregunta.

—¿¡QUIEN ES!? —Grito con todas sus fuerzas la castaña.

—¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ! —Lori volvió a levantar la mano, no le gustaba para nada tener que recurrir a la violencia para mantener su posición como la mayor autoridad cuando mama y papa no están en casa. Pero no podía permitir que le falten el respeto y mucho menos frente a sus demás hermanas. Sin embargo...

—¡ES LA HERMANA MENOR DE BOBBY! —Grito Leni con todas sus fuerzas. Ella ya no quería que sus dos hermanas siguieran peleando por algo tan absurdo.

—¿LENI!? ¿QUE TE...? ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —Grito ahora dirigiéndose a su hermana menor, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Ahora todo se pondrá mucho peor. Lynn no tardaría en encontrar la casa de Bobby, y cuando lo hiciera...

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Lincoln? —Dijo Lynn ahora sabiendo la razón por la insistencia que su hermana mayor hacía con su hermano —. Tan terrible es tu relación con Bobby?

—¡¿Lynn de qué demonios estás hablando ahora?! —Dijo Lori al intentar averiguar la situación de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana menor.

—¡¿TAN DESASTROSA ES TU RELACIÓN QUE NECESITAS QUE LINCOLN SALGA CON ESA ESTÚPIDA PARA PODER SALVARLA?! —Lynn le vuelve alzar su voz. Pero Lori ya se había artado de seguir discutiendo con Lynn.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LUNA! ¡LLEVA A TODAS ARRIBA Y MÉTELAS AL CUARTO! ¡LITERALMENTE NO QUIERO QUE SALGAN HASTA QUE YO LO ORDENE! —La rockera trago saliva antes de seguir el mandato, tomo a la segunda mayor quien parecía a punto de estallar en llanto y la puso detrás del resto de sus hermanas quienes estaban igual de aterradas. Para empujarlas a todas juntas hacia las escaleras.

—¡Lynn! No quiero pegarte de nuevo, esto es serio, y vamos a hablar como personas... —la castaña con la mirada en el piso, cerro su puño y golpeo fuertemente la puerta —. ¡LYNN JUNIOR!

—¡Eres la peor! ¿¡Lo sabias Lori!? —Le dice la deportista con una mirada muy fulminante.

—¡Ya basta de ser tan melodramática Lynn! ¡Te estas comportando como una niña! —Lori no sabía en que mosca le picó a su hermanita.

—De todas las cosas que hace Lincoln por nosotras; soportar los agujazos de Leni, ¡trabajar con Luan... ¡y hasta practicar conmigo! Nada de eso se compara con lo que le estás haciendo a Lincoln. —Lynn sabía lo bueno que era su hermano en ayudándolas en todo lo que ellas necesitaba. Realmente tenía a un hermano bastante especia. Siempre se preguntaba así misma, ¿Como diablos su hermano la había escogido a Lori como su hermana mayor favorita? Eso era lo que se preguntaba siempre.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Lynn por favor. ¿Qué acaso estas... celosa?! —Lori penso que solo sería celos de hermanos, ya que era normal que tarde o temprano su hermano dejaría el nido y buscaría a una pareja para pasar su tiempo, tal vez esa sea la razón por el extraño comportamiento que Lynn hacía en este mismo momento.

-¡No estoy celosa! ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo a Lincoln? —Lynn mantenía su postura. Al principio quería sonrojarse por el comentario que dio Lori, pero por ahora estaba enfocada en tener respuesta.

—Haber Lynn, dime, ¿Qué le estoy haciendo a Lincoln? —Lori ahora quería saber la razón por el comportamiento de su hermana y a la vez ver en que hizo mal o por lo menos defenderse de los reclamos de su hermana.

—¡Lo obligas a tener sentimientos por esa chica! —Eso sorprendió mucho a Lori por lo que dijo la deportista hacía ella.

—Yo no... —Lori intentó defenderse. Pero Lynn no lo deja terminar.

—¡SI LO HACES! Y lo peor de todo, ¡es que no lo haces por Lincoln! ¡Sino por tu relación amorosa!

La rubia inhalo profundamente y exhalo de manera prolongada, debía mantener la calma e intentar entender a su hermana, pero vaya que le resultaba difícil. Estaba segura de que si volvía a insultar a Ronnie o a Bobby, no dudaría en abofetearla otra vez y enviarla castigada a su habitación. —Lynn eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡sabes perfectamente que Lincoln nunca nos negaría algo! ¡Pero ninguna de nosotras lo obligo a sentir algo que no quisiera! —Lynn quería demostrar a Lori que sus acciones no tenía perdón y quería darle ejemplos de ellos —. ¡Yo le pido que me ayude, no que le gusten los deportes! ¡Luna le pide que toque con ella, no lo obliga a que le guste su música! PERO, ¡TU! ¡TU QUIERES QUE LINCOLN SIENTA ALGO POR ESA MOCOSA PARA QUE TU RELACIÓN CON BOBBY DURE! –realmente necesito usar mucha de la paciencia que le quedaba, para no insultar de una manera que sentía hacia esa maldita mocosa.

—¡¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO LYNN?! ¡ACASO TE ESCUCHAS A TI MISMA!? ¡NADA DE LO QUE DICES TIENE SENTIDO! YO CONOZCO A RONNIE ANNE DESDE ANTES, ¡PERO LINCOLN NO! —Ahora le tocaba Lori en contraatacar —. —¿PIENSA UN POCO QUIERES? ¡LINCOLN NO SABE QUE YO CONOZCO A RONNIE ANNE, ¡Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LITERALMENTE NO TIENE NI IDEA DE QUE ES LA HERMANA DE BOBBY!

—Pe...Pero... —Ahora Lori le vuelve a interrumpirla.

—PERO NADA! ADEMÁS, ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAZ DICHO, PASO!

La castaña se sintió acorralada, era verdad. Todo lo que había gritado no habían sido más que especulaciones basadas en lo que apenas sabia de esa niña y su conexión con su hermana. Pero no era por eso que estaba tan molesta...

—¡Yo no obligue a Lincoln a sentir anda por nadie! ¡Nunca le haría eso! Pero si soy culpable de lo de hoy Lynn, fue nuestra culpa lo de hoy... —Lynn le corta y comienza hablarle.

—Entonces, ¿¡porque no permites darle una lección a esa niña!? —Lynn quería saber la razón. No solo por que esa latina lastimó a su hermanito, si no que era el deber como su hermana, proteger a su hermanito de cualquiera que le haga daño a su hermano, esa era su promesa. "Protegerlo de cualquiera que le haga daño"

—¿Por qué quieres golpearla? ¿Acaso te hizo algo? —Lori quería que su hermana le diera la razón de por que la quería golpear. obvio que si la razón era razona, no dejaría que se le acercara a ella.

—¡Golpeo a Lincoln! ¡Y lo hizo de una manera innecesariamente fuerte! ¿ENSERIO QUIERES QUE CREA? ¡¿QUE NO QUIERES QUE LA GOLPEE SOLO POR QUE ES LA HERMANA DE TU NOVIO?! —Dijo Lynn alzando su voz, la razón por la que ella quería golpear a Ronnie.

—LO QUE NO QUIERO, ES EMPEORAR MAS ESTE ASUNTO. —Lori tenía que poner fin a esto, ella sabía de lo que hizo la hermana menor de Bobby era algo innecesario pero a la vez algo que una persona reaccionaría así, y no culpaba mucho a Lincoln no mucho menos a Lynn. Si no que la razón sería una pelea innecesaria que podría afectar ambas familias y a la vez su relación.

—¿¡ENTONCES CUALQUIER IDIOTA PUEDE VENIR A LASTIMAR A LINCOLN Y IRSE COMO SI NADA!? —hasta aquí llegó el pinto para Lori.

—¡LA ÚNICA IDIOTA QUE LO LASTIMA!¡ERES TU!

Esa última frase, concluyo la discusión. Y para Lynn, fue como una estocada en el pecho, sintió su respiración detenerse, un doloroso nudo en la garganta formándose, y pudo percibir sus latidos con claridad, cada uno era estruendo en sus oídos, y con cada uno, su dolor aumentaba.

—No, Lynn, no quise...—Se había propasado, aunque no le había parecido al principio. La imagen del rostro de la castaña lo demostraba, como poco a poco su frustración, se convertía en culpa y tristeza, sus ojos ya estaban siendo inundados por lágrimas, quería mantener la compostura, pero era obvio que no podía. Todo en ella delataba el profundo sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Así que sin más la castaña se fue corriendo y subió hacia las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Lynn, espera! —Grito Lori desde el inicio de las escaleras. Pero la deportista no se detuvo hasta llegar al final de ellas

—SI... si... s.. s... es... Esa... to.. ton...tonta! —Su voz al igual que ella misma, ya estaban quebradas —. Golpe... golpea a Linc... Linc.. coln..., y ...yo...yo es.. estoy.. presente! Enton...en..ton... ARRRGG! —Y ya, no pudo soportar más estar ahí. Corrió y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo, coloco el seguro de su lado de la puerta y salto hacia su cama, estallando en llanto en el proceso. Lucy quien se había escabullido para ir al baño, ahora estaba afuera de la habitación sin poder ingresar.

—*Suspiro* —Fue lo que dijo la gótica.

¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada? No tenía ningún inconveniente con usar los ductos de la ventilación y averiguarlo, pero años de entrenar sus sigilosos movimientos, le permitieron tener una percepción de su entorno más atenta. Claro, siempre y cuando no esté pensando en algún chico que, como dirían sus hermas, sea "lindo" ... La oyó, su llanto, como parecía estar balbuceando la misma palabra casi inentendible, debido a su al actual estado de su voz...

—"Suspiro"...—Giro y se encontró con la mayor de todas. —. ¿Acaso golpeo a Ronnie Anne? —Pregunto Lucy.

-No, no hizo eso... yo... yo le dije algo... —Lori se le dificultaba en poder explicarle a su hermanita lo qué pasó.

—Mmmm... ¿Y porque sus lágrimas, armonizan con el musitar de las palabras "perdóname"? —Curioseada por saber por que su hermana Lynn se seguía repitiéndose esa misma palabra.

—¡... oh no... Lynn! —La Rubia era ahora quien se sentía tan horrible, se había vuelto la imagen de las palabras con los que hace unos minutos la había descrito la castaña —. ¡Lynn! ¡Abre la puerta! Por favor, ¡lo siento! —Empezaba a sentir las lágrimas brotar, al escuchar el llanto de la deportista —. Lucy podrías entrar por la ventilación e intentar... ¿Lucy? ¡¿Lucy?! —Y gruño —. Buen momento para desaparecer Lucy.

La gótica no necesitaba ser Lisa para saber en rumbo que tomaría esa situación. No era para nada conveniente intentar hablar con Lynn como estaba ahora, podría desahogarse con ella...Bueno, esto no sería tan malo si no hubiera dejado sus cuadernos de poemas y plumas debajo de su colchón. Por ahora, solo se conformaría con leer, La princesa Pony rosa en el ático.

—¿Debería decirle a Lincoln? No, de seguro ahora también debe estar encerrado en su cuarto, maldiciéndolas... —Lucy solo suspiro y luego recordó el beso que le dio a esa tal Ronnie —. Cómo se sentirá besar a alguien?

El ambiente tenso en la casa Loud, solo el tiempo lo alivio, aunque no del todo. Lynn, no le dirigía la palabra a Lori, y en muchas ocasiones, evito ir a las reuniones de hermanas, pero lo más evidente era su situación con respecto a Lincoln. Cierto, las prácticas de sus equipos eran la excusa perfecta para no asistir a los llamados de su familia, pero el dejar de pedirle ayuda a su único hermano por más de dos semanas. Eso era algo que no podía explicar, y el ver como al peliblanco poco le extrañaba ese comportamiento la hacía sentir peor consigo misma ¿Realmente estaba tan feliz ahora, que no se atrevía a hacer algo que pudiera hacer volver las cosas como eran antes? Si Lincoln se le acercaba, y hablaba con ella de su comportamiento tan distante, sin duda le contraria, lo abrazaría, lloraría en su hombro. Y Lincoln, siendo cómo es... haría lo que fuera, para verla feliz...

¿Por qué debía ser él, quien debía dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

—Soy una cobarde. —Susurró enfrente al espejo del baño.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, el resentimiento aún se mantenía. Pero era ridículo no hablar con alguien con quien compartes el mismo hogar. Todo se veía aparentemente común en términos de la casa Loud, pero fue una mañana, regresando de la escuela en Vanzilla, cuando la rubia mayor se puso a conducir como loca, para terminar, gritándoles que ingresen a la casa.

—¿Que le ocurre? —Pregunto Lynn de aún de mala gana.

—¿No lo sé, sis. —Le respondió con la misma duda.

—Tal vez está en sus días rojos... ajajajaja, ¿entienden? —Después del mal chiste, Lori ingreso a la casa, parecía tener la furia contenida cuando subió las escaleras. Solo se apartaron de su camino, no la vieron sino hasta que volvió a bajar, vistiendo ahora el inconfundible suéter favorito que le regalo su novio, y por alguna razón, con el maquillaje corrido. Luego se sentó el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Ni se molestaría en preguntare. Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, se lo merecía. Lynn se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No los abrió sino hasta que Lori empezó a tocar todas las puertas de las habitaciones, y las llamo muy... ¿contenta?

—¡Vengan chicas! ¡Literalmente tengo un anuncio urgente que hacer! —Les dice a todas mientras ella carcajeaba un poco.

Solo acudió, a ver qué podría ser tan urgente. Solo entro al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores y se sentó, lo más alejado que pudo de la chica del anuncio

—Muy bien chicas, ya están todas. —Les dijo Lori a todas sus hermanas presentes.

—Se olvidaron de mi. —Apareció Lucy enfrente de ellas.

—AAAAAAHHHHH! —Gritaron en conjunto las presentes.

—Por una vez, ¿podrías no hacer eso? —Quejándose la pequella rubia amante de la belleza.

—"Suspiro"... también se olvidaron de Lincoln. —Todas las hermanas miraron a su alrededor y tal como decía la gótica ámate del sufrimiento, su hermano no estaba presente.

—Cierto, ¿dónde está Linky? —Leni comenzaba mientras levanta la almohada.

—Tranquila Leni, se fue con Clyde al arcade. —Le dice Lori a su hermanita.

—¿Acaso nos dirás algo que él no tenga que enterarse hermana? —Pregunto Lana algo desconcertada.

—No se preocupen, él ya lo sabe. —Todas se sorprenden por lo que le dijo su hermana mayor, pero luego dejaron el asunto atrás y comenzaron con la reunión de hermanas.

—Bien, entonshes hazhnos la corteshia de anunshiar la ugenshia, que algunash tenemos coshas mash importantesh que hasher. —Dijo Lisa mientras que otras hermanas también tenía que hacer sus cosas.

—Bien se los diré chichas! Jijiji. —Vaya, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado realmente la tenía emocionada, pero conociéndola...—Bobby y yo rompimos —Eso dejó en silencio a todas.

—Poo-poo... —Bueno casi todas.

—¡Wow hermana! ¡¿Y eso...eso te tiene tan contenta?!...Creí que... Wow, entonces... tu relación con Bobby, si era tan pésima como Lynn decía? —Dijo Luna algo Antonita y a la vez sorprendida.

—¡Ja! —La mencionada no pudo dejar escapar esa risa, mientras que las demás mantenía una mueca de confusión total.

—No, chicas escuchen todo, ¿sí?... Bobby y yo rompimos, pero fue por culpa de Lincoln... —En eso las chicas volvía a estar confundidas.

—... aun no entiendo porque estas feliz. —Dice Lola algo confundida.

—Lola recuérdame nunca tener novio, parece tonto esas relaciones sin sentidos. —Lana comienza pensar que tener un novio solo era ñora cosas para animar la emocion inesesaria.

—No te preocupes, no creo que eso vayas a tener, Lana —. Le responde Lola mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Gracias... HEY! —Lana entendió el mensaje y eso no le agradó mucho en lo absoluto, ¿acaso su hermana le decía que no podría tener un novio? Así que cuando Lana estaba apunto de dar otra pelea clásica de gemelas, Luna las para a ambas.

—Basta chicas. —Dijo Luna, separándolas antes de que inicien un alboroto —. Muy bien hermana, ya fue suficiente de este misterio. Déjame ver si entendí bien, rompiste con Bobby por culpa de Lincoln.

—Sip. Le responde la mayor con un sonrisa.

—¿Y eso te tiene contenta, por qué...? —Luna preguntándole de nuevo.

—Porque nos reconciliamos. —Ahora era más confuso de lo que todas pensaban.

—Rompiese con tu novio y volviste con él en mismo día. —Lynn no lo podía creer —. Como si eso no les pasara a todas las chicas del mundo —.pensó con molestia por la aclaración de la pregunta- Y Lincoln los reconcilio, ay hermana...—Suspiro con pesadez

—¡Hey! Lynn! ¡Adonde crees que vas, aún no he terminado!

—Lincoln metió la pata, Lincoln la saco, otro día normal en la vida de Lincoln. —Dijo sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta —. No necesito los detalles.

—¿Segura? Porque parte de la historia, implica a Lincoln con su nueva...n-o-v-i-a jijijiji —El deletreo nunca fue su fuerte, o nada que tuviera que ver con algo que no fueran deportes. Pero esa palabra la ordeno correctamente en su mente, casi de inmediato.

—N... n.. no... no... novia...? —Mientras todas las demás hermanas saltaban y gritaban de alegría, la deportista se había quedado inmóvil. ¿Alguna vez había pensado tanto las cosas?... El contexto de la historia de Lori... Y... y todo apuntaba a...

—¿Y quién es? —Pregunto Leni muy emocionada.

—¡Ronnie Anne! —Fue Lynn quien le respondió a Leni, casi gritando —. ¡¿Es Ronnie Anne no es verdad?! —No estaba contenta, ni un poco. Y en cuanto la mayor de todas respondió...

—¡Si Lynn! ¡Es Ronnie Anne! Pero entiende que a Lincoln le gus...—la rubia fue interrumpida por el golpe que le dio la castaña al muro. Y como cambiaron las expresiones de sus hermanas de felices a impactadas, cambio la expresión de Lori, a una muy enojada.

—¡LYNN! ¡NO EMPIECES! —Lori estaba muy enfurecida por el asalto sorpresa que recibió.

—¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO HARÍAS! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE JAMÁS LO OBLIGARÍAS A SENTIR ALGO QUE EL REALMENTE NO SIENTE! —Lynn quería darle otro golpe.

—¡LYNN! ¡SUFICIENTE! —Se levantó rápidamente, no iba a permitir que esto llegara tan lejos como la última vez, incluso si significaba tener que volver a pegarle —.¡NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE PASO!

—¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡LINCOLN HIZO ALGO QUE NO TE GUSTO! Y LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE ENCONTRÓ PARA QUE LO PERDONARAS FUE VOLVERSE EL NOVIO DE ESA...

 **(¡SLAP!)**

El mismo fuerte sonido provocado por la bofetada que le dio Lori a su hermana. Las demás que aún estaban sorprendidas por lo qué pasó hace varios minutos. intenta observar la discusión de nuevo. La deportista sostenía la mejilla, mirando a la rubia que le había pegado en el mismo lugar como la última vez, pero esta vez iba ser diferente, ya que ella no lo iba a callar esta vez

—¡DE ESA PERRA! —Grito sin temor alguno sin respeto por la autoridad que se suponía Lori imponía. Y fue suficiente para que la rubia sacara su furia a flote. Se lanzó contra Lynn, y tomándola por debajo de los brazos, la levanto, para luego estamparla contra la pared, repetidas veces.

—NO!... ¡LLAMES!... ¡PERRA!... ¡A RONNIE! —Lori seguía estampándola contra la pared demasiadas veces. Tantas veces que hasta la pobre de Lynn comenzaba a tozer mucho, haciendo que la saliva le callers en la cara de la rubia, y si que su furia comenzaba aumentar aún más por el acto que hizo su hermana. Sin saber Lori que eso fue causado por los estampares que la mayor hacia.

Todas las hermanas estaban horrorizabas; Lily comenzaba a Llorar por ver el horror que estaba presenciando, Leni solo cerraba sus ojos mientras ella se tapaba sus orejas, Las gemelas comenzaron a abrazar entre ellas, Lucy quería intervenir pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, Lisa no dijo y solo observaba con horro, Luan miraba a Luna mientras que ella solo cerró sus hijos y después los o rio con una miraba muy seria y a la vez asustada.

—¡LORI! —Grito, la tercera hermana mayor antes de abalanzarse contra ella —. ¡PARA!

Primero intento sujetar los brazos de la atacante, pero no pudo ni alentar sus movimientos. Cada golpe incluso, la llevaba a ella contra el muro. Por otra parte, Lynn parecía estar semiinconsciente, su cuerpo rebotaba contra la pared, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo siendo agitado. Mantenía sus manos en las muñecas de Lori, intentando apartarla, pero el movimiento era demasiado rápido y violento, no podía hacer nada.

Leni se puso a llorar, mientras gritaba que se detuviera. Luan, intento por todos los medios utilizar su cuerpo como una barrera con el fin de que las menores no vieran lo que pasaba. Quería sacarlas, pero el miedo, hizo que sus piernas le fallaran.

—¡LORI! ¡YA! - Luna cerro los puños, e intento mantener firme el golpe que le dio a su hermana. Jamás había golpeado de esa forma alguna de sus hermanas. Pero esto, ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡AAAH! —Lori por fin la soltó, aunque solo por un instante, antes de lanzarle un golpe con el codo a Luna para apartarla. La rockera cayo, y se sostuvo el rostro, sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Lori regreso su vista a Lynn, y al verla en el suelo, también con lágrimas y una mirada de terror ante ella...

—¡RRRAAAAAHHH! —Lori intentó ir tras ella y volver a lanzársele en sima

—¡CORRE LYNN! —Dijo Leni con una voz algo desconocido pero al la vez con un tono frío. Todas las hermana se sorprendieron en como su segunda hermana la tenía agarrada a su hermana mayor con mucha facilidad. —¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGES! —Leni volvía a gritar a la deportista.

El grito de Leni, fue como una orden que siguió por instinto. Se levantó lo más rápido que el terror le permitió, y aunque solo volteo por un segundo, la imagen se quedó grabada en sus ojos. Luan, delante de todas las menores, con los brazos abiertos y temblando a mas no poder. Luna, en el suelo, observando como en sus manos sus lágrimas y sangre se combinaban. Leni, sujetando a Lori de la cintura, había podido llevarla hasta el suelo, y al parecer, había enredado sus piernas con la mayor, apretándola con mucha fuerza, tratando de detenerla. Todas compartían, la misma mirada de miedo y llanto. Y finalmente, estaba Lori, quien no paraba de gimotear ferozmente que la soltaran, arrastrándose y a Leni, para poder alcanzarla...

Corrió hacia las escaleras. No sentía que su casa fuera segura. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo corrió. ¿Cuántos pasos dio antes de chocar con alguien?

—¿Lynn? ¡¿Pero qué te...?! Oye si quieres que ayude solo pídelo, no me recibas con una tacleada. —La castaña miro al peliblanco y lo abrazo, hediendo su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln —.¿Lynn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por qué estás tan despeinada? —. Pregunto antes de colocar la mano en la espalda de su hermana. Pero al sentir como se resentía por el tacto, la quito —. ¿¡Lynn!? ¡¿Que paso?! ¡Dímelo!

—Lo... Lo... Lo... Lori...—Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, con temor y lágrimas, temblando en los brazos de su hermano.

Lincoln se sintió terro al escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor, y viendo el estado de Lynn algo malo realmente ocurrió a Lori. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lincoln rompe el abrazo y fue corriendo hacia su casa.

—¡Lincoln no! —Grito, al ver a su hermano correr hacia la casa. Lo siguió, a paso torpe, logro subir las escaleras, apoyándose en las mismas y en el barandal. Y lo presencio

—LORI DETEN...—Lincoln intento detenerla, pero cuando la vio, apartar a Leni con una patada. Y su acción, fue recibida por un golpe al rostro que Lori le propino sin dudar.

Sin embargo, al aparecer el ver a su hermano caer al suelo, provocando el sonido de la madera rompiéndose, detuvo a la mayor de todas.

—¡¿Linc...Lincoln?! ¡AH!— Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Intento acercarse para ayudarlo. Pero su hermano estaba inconsciente, podía notar el golpe que tenía muy cerca de su ojo derecho, se estaba poniéndose muy rojo. Y realmente tendría un ojo muy inflamado y morado cuando el recupere la conciencia.

Las demás ya habían salido de la habitación de las mayores, Luna, Luan y las menores estaban encerradas en el baño. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando Lori la vio, y si que la quería tirada en el suelo. Pero antes de tener el puño listo para golpearla, Leni la enviste y ambas hermanas junto a Lynn, chocaron contra la pared, dejando casi inconsciente a la deportista.

Lynn estaba acostada tirada en el suelo, tenía la vista borrosa y solo miraba a Lori levantarse, La mayor volvía correr hacia ella pero Leni le agarra de la cintura y la arremata en el suelo. La segunda hermana miran a la mayor con la cara muy decepciona mientras comenzaba a carcajear. Lynn no le gustaba esa risa que hacía Leni.

Su vista comenzaba a empeorar y ya no tenía fuerzas de seguir levantándose, ni mucho menos mantenerse consciente. Así que Lynn cayó rendida al suelo y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los golpes que hacían las mayores, y al fin solo hubo una carcajada mientras escuchaba unas palabras.

—Siempre fuiste la peor hermana... —Esas fueron las palabras antes de que Lynn cayera completamente inconsciente.

¿Cómo resolvieron aquel asunto? La actitud de Lori, había sido demasiado peligrosa como para no comentarlo a sus padres. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué sus padres nunca se enteraron? ¿Miedo, acaso? Eso era tonto, ¿Miedo de que la mandaran lejos? Le debían tener más miedo a tener que seguir viviendo con ella. ¿Si era por miedo, el único que se sobrepondría por el bien de todas seria? Lincoln... Siempre, Lincoln

El mintió, y pudo mantener el secreto

—Si quieren decirles háganlo, pero yo no lo hare. —Dijo el peli blanco.

—¡¿Por qué Lincoln?! —Dijo la rockera mientras tenía toda vendada en la mandíbula.

—Porque esto es mi culpa Luna. —Respondió mientras el acariciaba el rostro de su tercera hermana.

—¿Lincoln deja de decir estupideces y de intentar hacerte el héroe? Linc... ¡LINCOLN! —Pero ni los gritos lo detuvieron de salir de la habitación.

Cobardes, todas cobardes, incluyéndola... ¿Cuándo se volvió Lincoln tan fundamental para poder tomar una decisión? No, debían tomar aquella decisión, incluso si Lincoln no la apoyaba...

Sin el apoyo de Lincoln.

—... Y todo por tu culpa Lori, realmente eres la peor hermana que existe, ya no puedo esperar el día en que te larges de la casa y finalmente des paz a Lincoln... y tú Ronnie Anne, te juro que si algún día lastimas a Lincoln de la peor manera... "Estás muerta"

* * *

 **Fin de Flashback***

Ronnie estaba mirando hacia abajo de sus rodillas, un pequeño grito ahogado escapándose de ella, sus ojos muy abiertos por la información que se le había dado.

—Lo... lo siento. —Ronnie intenta disculparse, pero Lynn la mira con dureza.

—¡LO SIENTO! OH, NO SOY YO AL QUE DEBES ESTAR DICIENDO LO SIENTO ¡PEQUEÑA RUFIÁN!

Ronnie se encogió mientras retrocedía un poco hacia atrás, ella se merecía que la llamaran mucho peor en su nueva opinión sobre ella misma.

—¿Que? ¿Qué debería hacer? —Ronnie habló en voz baja.

—Si fuera por mí, te golpeaba y limpiaba el suelo del baño con tu cara. —Aclaró Lynn al levantar a Ronnie por el cuello de su suéter —. Pero no es así, me echarían de la escuela y tú te irías sin sufrir ningún castigo o lesión. —Está vez ella deja que se ponga de pie otra vez.

Lynn cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Realmente la quería matar con sus propias manos, si no fuera por su hermano, ella ni siquiera consideraría dejarla vivir, pero era lo mejor y lo más maduro que ella había hecho, aún así... ella era peor que Lori y Ronnie juntas. La cicatriz en su palma era prueba de ello, promesas vacías que jamás serán cumplidas. Por culpa de La morena que estaba enfrente de ella, Lynn volvió a romper su promesa, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Vamos directamente a la oficina del director y vas a confesar. —Ronnie miró a Lynn con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Pero voy a ser expulsado de la escuela! ¡No se puede! ¡En serio cr-... —Ronnie fue tomanda por sorpresa por Lynn, agarrándola por el cuello de sudadera otra vez y le hace Judo dándole una la vuelta a Ronnie y después lo arremata en el suelo, estaba mareada pero aún estaba viva mientras sentía el peso de Lynn sentándose sobre su cintura. Lynn apoyaba su mano en el hombre izquierdo de la morena mientras que su derecho la levantaba y hacía que su mano formara un puño. Lista para golpearla directamente hacia la cara de la persona que lastimó y humillo a su hermano.

—BUENO PARA TI, PORQUE EN MI OPINIÓN TE MERECES MUCHA PEOR QUE ESO.

Lynn dejó volar su puño haciendo que Ronnie se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos, el puño de Lynn aterrizó junto a la cabeza de Ronnie en el suelo. Ronnie abrió los ojos y miró a su lado derecha la notable grieta en el piso del baño; tragó tan fuerte que casi se atragantó con su lengua. También notaba como la mano de Lynn comenzaba salir sangre en ella.

Lynn se levanta y arrastra a Ronnie Anne con ella, realmente quería romperle la cara pero se contenía,

Pero eso no hizo que su lágrimas comenzaran a salirse de sus ojos.

—Vamos vamos, tienes una confesión y una disculpa por hacer. —Ronnie se resiste un poco a Lynn como una mina terrestre. Lynn la agarra por el cuello por tercera vez y la golpea en la puerta de un baño, la arroja una vez más al suelo y la levanta del suelo y la enfrenta cara a cara.

—¡SÓLO DÉME UNA RAZÓN PARA CHICARTE EN EL LAVABO DEL BAÑO! ¡POR FAVOR TE ESTOY SUPLICANDO! —Ronnie estaba aterrorizada, los ojos de Lynn prometían una muerte segura si ella luchaba más, pero a la vez podía mirar como lloraba sin parar, así que se dio por vencida. —¡¿QUÉ NADA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU LUCHA?! —Ronnie miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza. Lynn la suelta del cuello mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar —. No... se por que mi... hermano... te comenzó a agradarte... al principio no te... te quería cerca de el... y después de eso... lo protegiste de los bravucones... lo defendiste de la gente que se burlaba de él... —Lynn perdía fuerzas en mantenerse de pie y comenzaba a temblar un poco —. Tu y clyde protegieron a mi hermano de cualquier peligro... incluso con su propia familia... mi familia... lo protegiste... lo amaste... lo defendiste contra todas mis hermanas... incluyéndome...

Ronnie no sabía que decir, ella también comenzó a sollozar, realmente no sabía que le había pasabo. ¿Acaso era lo mismo que le había pasado todas las hermanas Loud? El cambio rempentino que hizo que causara una familia tan alegre. A una familia llena de hipocresía que vivía en un pasado al que jamás la familia podría librarse de sus pecados.

—Ronnie... si realmente lo sientes... dime... quiénes fueron lo que participaron... se que es tradición delatar al alguien... pero se que no lo hiciste sola... dime Ronnie... quienes fueron... dime sus nombres edades... su forma de ser y sus gustos... dime Ronnie... te lo suplico... dime quiénes fueron y prometo oldvidar lo que le hiciste a Lincoln... —Lynn se limpiaba sus lagrima.

—No puedo... no puedo por que si lo hago... ellos también me hará lo mismo o peor... —Ronnie Anne comenzaba llorar, se sentía como estupida en haber participado, pero ahora tenía una última cosa que necesitaba saber —. Sabes el rumor que dicen en la escuela... en la cual dicen que tú y Lincoln salen a escondidas.

Eso dejó sorprendida la deportista, sabía sobre el raro rumor que rumoreaba sobre la escuála primaria gracias a sus hermanas pequeñas que le había dicho un una de las reuniones de hermanos. Al principio pensó que sería tonto, ya que era obvio que Su hermano jamás saldría con las más menores. Pero a la vez no se salvaban de las mayores, aveces le decía cosas raras sobre sus cuatro hermanas mayores, pero jamás tuvo ningiñun comentario sobre ella. Y no tendría que ser un genio como para poder saber que ella hizo algo tan muy horrible a su hermano, así que eso era la razón por la que ella fue descartada de los rumores, otra razón más para odiarse así misma.

—Por que dices eso... yo no te pedí algo absurdo, ¡yo te pedí nombres! —Ronnie dejo mirar a la deportista y comenzó a murmurar.

—Estube celosa. —Lynn no lo escucho bien.

—Que dijistes. Lynn comenzó acercarse a la latina.

—Estube celosa... celosa de que tú me quitarás a mi Lincoln... no creas que no lo he notado, siempre supe que tenías una relación con el.

—De que estás hablando. —Lynn la miraba muy molesta.

—Ya no importa... solo se que ya no tendré el perdón de Patético... —Lynn le toma una última vez del cuello de su suéter y lo vuelve a rematar sobre la puerta del baño. —Ya estoy harta de que lo llames así... mírame Ronnie, por tu culpa rompí mi promesa, y no fui la única, tú también juraste a protegerlo, y mirar lo que hiciste. —Ronnie finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho —. Te voy a decir eso Ronalda Santiago, nunca más te volverás a cercar a mi hermano, ya que si lo haces. —Lynn suelta el cuello de la sudadera y después comienza comienza apretar el cuello de la latino, intentando ahorcar con sus propias manos —. Te mato... y ni siquiera Lori o Lincoln me detendrá en ponerte fin a tu miseria, y no solo eso, una vez que acabe de hacerles las vidas un infierno a todos los que iniciaron esta atentado del bombardeo. Tu serás la última en sufrir más que todos. —Lynn seguía apretando mucho el cuello, podía ver como la cara de Ronnie comenzaba a cambiar de color, pero eso no la detenía.

Cuando estaba apunto de ponerse fin a Ronnie, pudo escuchar las palabras de su hermano en su cabeza.

— _Si vuelves a lastimar a alguien con tus propias manos y lo haces por defenderme... jamás te perdonaré Lynn_ —Esas fueron las palabras que dijo su hermano.

Una vez escuchado Lynn suelta Ronnie y la Deja caer al suelo. La morena por susto volvía respirar como si el dire fuera lo único que podía consumir, realmente la quería muerta, y si no fuero por Lincoln, ya estaría muerta desde un principio.

Cuando Ronnie recobró su aliento de nuevo, Lynn le agarra la cola de caballo de Ronnie y luego la comienza a rastrear en ella.

—Mmm... bien... vamos a donde esta a la oficina del director.

* * *

Mientras tanto vemos ahora a las tres jóvenes ahí paradas esperando afuera del baño de las chicas. Normalmente sería algo incómodo y a la vez humillante, al ver a tres chicas ahí paradas esperando para entrar el baño, o a la vez decidiendo quién entraría primero, y vaya que era algo estresante.

—Así que... como llegaro tu y Lynn a la escuela. —Pregunto la chica con coletas.

—Vaya que fue horrible Polly, jamás volveré a usar una bicicleta, ya con los patines son suficiente amiga. —La joven adolescente aún recordada su viaje infernal, y lo peor es que tenía que volver para así no quedar castigada por fugarse de la escuala.

—¿Tan malo fue Margo? acaso Lynn no tomaba de pedalear. —Prefintando la la negra.

—Ni que lo digas Brianna, sabes que Lynn no es de las chicas a la que le gusta seguir esperando. Pero enserio era necesario usar la rampas para ganar saltos. Nisiquiera tenía sentidos ganar pulso, hasta apuesto que solo lo hizo para darme un ataque cardiaco. —Margo ponía una cara de puchero.

—Hahaha vamos chicas ya basta con esto y volvamos con el asunto. —Polly sacó su teléfono y puso el video que tenía guardado en sus estatus —. Bueno chicas. Al parecer Ronnie fue la que inició el bombardeo, pero también hubo muchos bravucones conocidos.

—Lo se... no lo puedo creer qué todo eso pasó en esta escuela, apanas Logre enterarme de todo, pobre de Lincoln. —Brianna recordó un momento que anduvo con el joven Loud, fue la persona en la que le ayudó a ser su compañero de combate cuando ella estaba practicando karate. Lo dejo muy lastimado, pero aún así le ayudó a mejorarla sus técnicas.

—Es increíble que Ronnie le hiciera eso a Lincoln, ¿pensé que ellos eran pareja? —Pregunto la Margo.

—Lo era, pero hace un mes hubo un rumor sobre que Lincoln andaba saliendo con una de sus hermanas, y al parecer Ronnie no le tomo muy bien. —Polly le explica a Margo sobre la razón por la Ronnie y Lincoln terminara de su relación.

—Que estupidez, quien se creería tal rumor. —Margo incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

—Al parecer Ronnie y más unos cuantos, pero la mayoría no se lo creyeron por varias razones. —Agregó Brianna mientras observaba su lado del pasillo.

Una vez dicho escuchan varios golpes que provenía adentro de baño, al parecer la fiesta había comenzado.

—¿Cress que Lynn se sobrepasa? —Pregunto Brianna.

—¿Lamentablemente si que lo hará, por eso me pidió que le daré 10 minutos. —Margo checa su reloj y había pasado 2 minutos.

—Y si las cosas se pone feas, ¿que vamos hacer exactamente? —Polly miraba fijamente la puerta del baño.

—Pues tendremos que intervenir. —Margo mira las expresiones de sus compañeras, y al parecer tenía la misma expresión que ella puso cuando su mejor amiga le pidió algo que era imposible.

—Bromeas amiga, nosotras no tenemos oportunidad contra Lynn, y lo peor, ella también participará en el torneo de karate este domingo. —Brianna jamás espero que su enfrentamiento contra la Loud fuera tan pronto.

—Carai Margo, enserio te dijo que la detuviéramos, realmente nos pones en una situación tan complicada. —La castaña comenza rascar se la cabeza..

Cuando las chicas estaba muy desconcertadas por lo que acabaron de escuchar, ellas volvía escuchar otro fuete golpe en el baño de la chicas, pero esta vez fue varios ruidos y después se podía escuchar como alguien cayó al suelo.

—Creo que ya es hora ¿no crees? — Dice Polly mientras ella comenzaba a temblar un poco.

—Tomen. —Brianna extiende sus brazos y muestra dos bolsas de protección vocal —. Pónselos por si acaso, no sabemos la gravedad en la que se podría armar, así que es mejor procurar que lamentar.

—Ok Brianna, ya me diste miedo. —Polly toma el protector vocal.

—Gracias, aunque digo que no lo vamos a usar. —Margo también agarra el protector.

Pasaron varios minutos y todavía siguieron vigilando la puerta, hasta que por fin salieron del baño, las tres miraron a Ronnie. Y Brianna comenzo a hablar.

—Chica muerta caminando. —Brianna comentó mientras Ronnie pasaba con Lynn, sosteniéndole el hombro detrás de ella.

—Tomen chicas, quiero que ustedes se la lleven a la oficina del director. —Lynn le entra la latina a sus dos amigas.

—¿Y que harás ahora Lynn? —Pregunto Polly mientre tenía sujetada fuertemente a Ronnie.

—Iré a buscar a mi hermano y ver como anda, así que gracias por ayudarme. —Lynn le da las gracias y luego comienza a marcharse de los pasillos, pero no antes ser detenida por su mejor amiga.

—Estas loca Lynn! Ya es hora de regresar a la escuela. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nuestras compañeras van seguir engañando al maestro. —Margo intentó llaversale pero Lynn le suelta la mano.

—¡No...! yo quiero ver a mi hermanito. —Lynn comenzaba sacar varias lágrimas de sus ojos, sorprendiendo muchos a sus amigas —. Mi hermano debe estar confundido y no sabe de lo que esta pasando... tengo que estar con con al su lado... el necesita de su hermana... tengo que protegerlo y asegurarme que el este bien... y no dejare que nadie me detenga. —Lynn de golpe comienza a correr en los pasillos.

—¡Lynn espera! —Margo comienza perseguir a su amiga, dejando a lado a Kate y a Polly en Merced de costudiada de Ronnie Anne.

—Espero que tengas buenas excusa por que si no dices la verdad al directos. —Kate truena sus nudillos mientras Polly usa su dedo y le hace una seña al poner su debo pulgar en su cuello y le comienza moverlo por todo su cuello, dándole el mensaje que ella estar Roa muerta si no decía con la verdad.

Una vez aclarado las cosas, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde esta la oficina del directo.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos y Lynn aun seguía corriendo en los pasillos. Intentaba recordar donde estaba la sala de salud ya que eso era lo que ella estaba buscando, había pasado casi 3 años desde la última vez que estuvo en esta escuala. La deportista se frustraba al no poder encontrar el maldito cuarto, como desearia que en su cabeza no pensara en deportes y pelotas.

Una vez terminado de pensar, Lynn volvía a corre pero no para su sorpresa se encuentra con Margo

—¡Margo! ¡Te dije que no me detendría hasta buscar a mi hermano! —Lynn iba a volver correr pero Margo la detiene.

—Lynn... espera. —Jadeaba Margo muy cansaba —. No pude alcanzarte... pero como corrías tan rápido... que al parecer diste la vuelta completa por todo los pasillos de la escuala. —Margo callo de rodilla muy cansaba.

Lynn no lo podía creer, estuvo corriendo como loca por todo los pasillos y ni siquiera podía encontrar a su hermano por ningún lado.

—Lynn vámonos ya, si no regresamos ahorita, el maestro nos castigarán y ya no podrás participar en las actividades deportivas. —Margo insistía pero Lynn lo ignora.

—Tu vete, yo me quedaré aquí a buscarlo, yo le e fallado una vez, y no lo volverá hacerlo de nuevo.

—Lynn por favor, si te quedas aquí y no encuentras a tu hermano, los maestro te verán y te mandarán de vuelta a nuestra escuala, y más un castigo ya imprenta tu nombre en ella. Vamos Lynn, tu hermano entenderá todo. —Margo deseaba que Lynn lo reconsidere, pero al final logro tener una mirada muy molesta en ella.

—Está bien. —Murmuro la castaña rendida.

Así que una vez terminado, Las dos adolescentes sale de la escuela. Pero para su mala suerte de Margo, ella tenía que volver a sentir el viaje infernal, esperando que todo esto acabe de una vez.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos y las campanas comenzaron a sonaron, haciendo que los estudiantes salieran de sus aulas de clases. Varios jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Ronnie Anne, y muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar y hacerle preguntas así mismos.

—No hay manera de que me digas que el Patético recibió el bombardeo de Ronnie —. Dijo uno de los niños, mientras que otro respondió

—Si amigo, y no fue genial de lo que le habíamos hecho al pobre de Lincoln, es inofensivo y no se lo merecía.

—Ay hombre, ahora me siento mal por bombardear al tipo. —Se escuchó a otro chico en el fondo.

La culpabilidad de Ronnie era evidente en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el suelo, permitiéndose ser guiada hacia su inevitable destino, Lynn tenía razón, se merecía algo peor, y Lincoln merece deshacerse de ella por un tiempo.

Cuando las chicas estaba unos cuantos metros más para llegar a la oficina del director. En frente de ellas se encontraron con Chandler junto con do compañeros suyos de su clase. Polly sabía muy bien de lo que podría pasar, así que le pidió a Kate que no bajara su guardia.

Una vez dicho ambas prosigue con su paso. No solo eran ellas y Chandler, si no que también el resto de los estudiantes estaba presente en los pasillos, era posible poder salvar a Ronnie Anne, pero para eso tenía que enfrentarse contra ellas dos, y si que daría pelean. Una vez llegando Chandler intentó acercarse a Ronnie y después le susurra unas palabras, luego de eso el peli rojo pasó y dejó a ambas muy Anti it's y a la vez aliviadas por no tener que hacer una escena.

—Parece que te dejo a tu suerte. —Dijo Brianna mirando como Chandler caminaba muy confiado.

Ronnie estaba horrorizaba, no por que la dejó, si no por lo que le acabo de decirle en su oído y lo único que podía pensar ahora era.

— _Debo salvar a Lincoln..._

* * *

Una vez alejado Chandler se reúne con su amigos y le da la increíble noticias.

—Damas y Caballeros. La operación fue todo un éxito. —Al decir eso todos los bravucones y matones comenzaron a festejar. Pero luego el peli rojo también dio otra noticia —. Y no solo eso, hoy Ronnie fue detenida y ahora se enfrentará con el director y asumirá con tada la responsabilidad. Así que eso significa que estamos limpios. —Y una vez más, todos volvieron a festejar.

—Vaya plan que diste hermano. —Dijo el chico del suete rojo. —Pero ahora cuál es la siguiente face.

—Lamentable no podemos hacer nada cerca de la escuela, pero eso si que lo vamos lastimar cuando el este fuera de la escuela, y una vez terminado el trabajo. —Chandler muestra la foto de Lincoln y la rope en mil pedazos, convirtiendo la foto en confeti.

—Me alegro que todo saliera bien, no me agradaba mucho al chico al que le ibas a enviar a terminar con nuestro trabajo. —Agregó el matón con el suéter rojo.

—No te pongas así brad. Ya después pensaremos en que vamos a hacerle, solo falta una cosa más. —Chandler saca más fotos, y cada foto mostraba a cada Loid en ella —. Vamos hacer que Lincoln Loud tenga la peor semana de su vida. Especialmente en su gran día. Hahahah hahahaha.


	24. El albino al que no puedas romper

En todos sus años de enseñanza, la Sra. Johnson nunca había sido testigo de una muestra de crueldad infantil en su vida, siendo transferida a esta escuela hace unos años, había oído hablar del bombardeo de sus colegas docentes que han estado enseñando allí por años.

Era una especie de rito infantil secreto en su escuela y nadie nunca confesó ni fue capturado, por lo que castigaron a toda la clase que fuera de cuarto grado y quinto grado, por ejemplo, sin día de postre, exámenes sorpresivos, tareas extra, cancelación o suspensión del tiempo de juego.

Uno pensaría que al dar estos castigos duros al menos alguien delataría al responsable, pero era un código muy estricto entre los niños; nunca para vender a quien culpar, siempre y cuando la víctima obtuviera lo que le venía.

Había descartado la ropa del Lincoln hace mucho tiempo, se había cubierto la cintura con una toalla, se había lavado el cabello con una toalla caliente y ahora estaba restregando cualquier resto de comida pegajosa que quedaba en su cuerpo con un trapo mojado.

—Pobre Lincoln, no ha dicho nada ni se ha movido ni una pulgada desde que lo lleve a la oficina, y después de varias horas despertó sin saber lo que había pasado ya que para e, todo fue muy rápido.—Pensó para sí misma.

Muchos maestros que entraron se fueron hacia donde esta Lincoln, ellos intentaron consolar al pobre albino mientras le dan algo que el pudiera comer o al menos que pudiera tomar, realmente los maestros estaban muy preocupados por él.

—Ah, vamos Agnes, no pongas esa cara, lo importante es que joven Loud esté bien, pensábamos que el estaría en coma por todo los golpes que el había recibido, pero... El Bombardeo en Lincoln... el pobre muchacho no se lo merecía. —Dijo el entrenador de educación física; Coach Pacowski.

—Tenía razón, Lincoln nunca se lo merecía. El siempre fue un buen chico, no como un estudiante brillante, si no un niño con el corazón puro. —La profesora Johnson asiente de acuerdo con el comentario del entrenador, aún así... —. Estoy confundida Ralph, ¿no me dijiste que los niños en esta escuela suelen hacer esto con matones o con niños ricachnes? Por lo que yo se sobre Lincoln, él nunca haría daño a una mosca, ni menos menospreciar a nadie, o mucho menos ser un acosador. —La maestra esperaba una aclaración sobre el asunto y tener idea de cómo funciona esa brama tan absurda, o al menos eso era lo que ellos lo consideran una.

El entrenador asiente en respuesta a ella,

—Si, el 90% del tiempo lo hacen y en ocasiones como esta, es solo una broma muy cruel que le puede hacer niño pobre, hay límites a todo esto, pero al parecer no fue por broma... si no fue más algo personal, una venganza es lo que yo huelo. — el coach miraba las ropas sucias de su colega —. iré a buscarle más paños y de paso le pediré a la enfermera Tennellie si tiene algo de ropas para que usted pueda usar.

El entrenador Pacowski regresa al gimnasio, la secretaria que estaba al teléfono cuelga y llama a la señorita Johnson.

—Hable a la residencia Loud y me dice su cuidadora que los padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, así que llamé a la escuela secundaria al otro lado de la calle para que su hermana mayor lo recogiera.

—Gracias señorita Cherry. —La Sra. Johnson le responde mientras otro maestro que sostiene una fiambrera entra a la oficina.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién incluso ordena las "bombas" al niño más inofensivo de la escuela? —Comenta el maestro de español, el Sr. Ramón —. Cuando yo era un niño en esta escuela, el Bombardeo era un castigo para los matones más mezquinos, supongo que voy tener que entregar un poco de exámenes sorpresa mañana.

—¡Por favor! no lo haga! —Se escuchó una súplica suave y tranquila de Lincoln que todavía miraba sus rodillas —. Yo... no quiero que me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen. —Dijo con la voz quebrada. Mientras que el señor Ramón sonríe.

—Incluso ahora es tan indulgente. —Pensó para sí mismo mientras el pone una rodilla delante de Lincoln y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos —Ah, la familia Loud, siempre usan sus emociones en la manga. Lori, la joven confiada, Leni, la princesa inocente, Luna, la animada duquesa del rock, Luan, la vida de la fiesta y la nueva Reina bromista de la comedia, Lynn la fuerte, amante de los deportes y Lincoln, hombre con el plan.

El señor Ramón sonrió tristemente a Lincoln; fue realmente difícil verlo en este estado de desorden, la cara toda disfigurada, esa confianza fue reemplazada por la inseguridad.

—Escucha chico que no inventé esa broma para ser mal usada de esa manera. —Lincoln lo mira sorprendido —. Así es Lincoln, estás viendo al bromista de esta escuela y al rey de la comedia antes de que tu hermana Luan tomara ese título, y déjame decirte algo sobre maestros aquí. Como ustedes niños, tenemos un código, para prosperar como un maestro que necesita tres Huesos: un hueso de deseo, una espina dorsal y un hueso gracioso. —Se sienta a su lado y abre su fiambrera —. tomamos riesgos, cometemos errores y nos desordenamos. —Él saca un pepinillo y le da un mordisco. — Así que, sí, ser maestro es una especie de gran "Dill-sposición" ¡HA! ¿Entiendes? bromea agitando su pepinillo mientras la secretaria aparece en su cubículo

—¡CARLOS! —La señora Cherry se rasca la cabeza con vergüenza y su juego de palabras.

Lincoln se ríe de su mal juego de palabras y recuerda a Luan como lo hacía, realmente le gustaría ver como los dos se enfrentará en una batalla de comedia.

—¡Ah! lo siento, lo siento, los viejos hábitos de Cherry son difíciles, así que de todos modos cometí un error al crear esa broma y fue "desordenada" por eso. —Lincoln frunce el ceño y la señorita Johnson le tira la bola de papel en la cara y lo golpea justo en la frente —. Me merezco, ese fue un juego de palabras bastante malo. —Lincoln parece esperanzado —. Así que aproveché la oportunidad e hice otro sistema como profesor para castigar a las clases que participaron para desalentar a los niños de apuntar a otro niño inocente.

Agita un poco la cabeza de Lincoln, haciéndole sentir mejor sobre la situación que acaba de sufrir.

—Hasta ahora no ha funcionado. —Comentó la señorita Li.

—Oye, oye, va a funcionar tener un poco más de fe. Wanda, los niños saben la rutina, alguien va a confesar o entregar al responsable, y una vez que que tengamos al culpable, haremos que Lincoln sea quien lo encontró. —El Sr. Ramón dijo mientras el terminaba su almuerzo que había estado comiendo.

Lincoln se sentía mejor, los maestros de sus escuelas siempre tenían esta magia para ellos. no pude entender del todo, pero todavía se sentía mal por el hecho de su clase y que su mejor amiga clavó un cuchillo bastante grande en la espalda, así que ¿por qué no le estaba contando? ¿Ella merecía ser castigada? ¿Verdad? Algo no andaba bien, y sabe también que hubo alguien más que lo planeo, era imposible que Ronnie le hiciera algo demasiado cruel, el la conoce muy bien, y sabe que Ronnie no es esa clase de chica que llegaría tan lejos, pero la pregunta sería, ¿quien lo quería como para dejarlo así? Y la voz, pudo saber quien, pero se le hacía muy difícil recordar quien fue. Otros dos maestros vinieron a ver a Lincoln.

—Oh querido, oí lo que pasó, en la vieja escuela en la que trabajé, nunca sucedió algo como esto. —Lincoln reconoció a una como la maestra de aula Miss Teresa.

—Por qué no me sorprende, debería haberme quedado en casa hoy. —Ah, y el Sr. Perlstein, su profesor de Matemáticas, claramente no se divirtió con lo que estaba pasando en la oficina,

—Oye Arnold sigue buscando ese sentido del humor y Phoebe te ves preciosa. —Saludó el Sr. Ramón.

—¿Has contactado a sus padres? ¿Cherry? —El señor Perlstein le preguntó a la señorita Li, ignorando al señor Ramón.

—Sí, Arnold, no pueden recogerlo en este momento, y sí llamé a Frankly a la escuela secundaria para que la liberara a su hermana mayor por una elección. Pero lamentablemente hubo varios problemas, el directo no pudo darle la noticias a la mayor, y por eso ella no pudo venir.

El entrenador pacowski regresa con nuevos trapos de gimnasio y zapatillas para Lincoln y algo más,

—Aquí tienes jovencito algo nuevo para usar. —Le entregó a Lincoln una camisa roja de educación física. Un uniforme que se vendía en la tienda de la escuela —. Guárdalos, ahora son tuyos, puedes usar el baño del maestro para cambiar, ah, y aquí le das a la Sra. Johnson un poco de ropa extra.

La señora Johnson había olvidado que todavía estaba sucia por llevar a Lincoln a la oficina y limpiarlo.

—Gracias Ralph. Vamos Lincoln, te llevaré al baño de profesores para que puedas cambiarte. —La maestra se lleva a Lincoln al baño de caballeros, al otro lado del pasillo, luego dejo que el albino fuera por el baño por si mismo, mientras ella ingresa a la de mujeres.

Cuando las puerta se cerró y no podía escuchar los pasos que hacia la maestra y el estudiante. Señor Ramón comenzó a suspirar y luego comienza hablar con la voz alta.

—Vaya amigo que tienes, ¿no lo crees? Lastima que tu misma le hiciste eso, tienes mucha suerte que el no te tenga tanto odio hacia ti, pero eso no quiere decir que todos en la escuela piense lo contrario. No lo crees "Ronalda Santiago."

Los maestros quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la puerta comenzaba abrisrze, monstraton a una niña latina llorando mientras ella misma caía de rodillas.

—Espero que usted sepa las consecuencias de tus actos. —Atrás de Ronnie estaba el director de la escuela primaria. "El Director Huggins." —. Cherry, ya hablo con la Señora Santiago.

—Si, apenas termine de hablar con ella, dice que está en el taller de mecánica reparando el auto de su hijo, dice que ella llegará un poco tarde, así que mandará a su hijo en su lugar, pero aún así ella vendrá también personalmente. —Dijo Cherry muy atenta con cada palabra que le dice.

Ronnie estaba horrorizada, sabía que su mamá no le iba a gustar lo que le tenía preparada, pero que Bobby también vendría aquí, no lo sorportaria, ella perdería el respeto de su familia, en especial la de su hermano, ya que ella sabía que Bobby y Lincoln son como hermanos, hermanos que siempre se apoya hasta el final, y lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones.

—Así que ella fue la que hizo el bombardeó? — Pregunto Teresa aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a la niña.

—Así es. —Responde Ramos —. Fue algo que le había dicho a Ralfp y a Cherry. Alguien tendría que confesar o atrapar al responsable.

—Y cual de las dos pasó? —Pregunto el maestro Perlstein algo curioso sin demostrar ningún interés.

—Bueno verán, fue algo que hasta mi me sorprendió...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

En la oficina de la secretaría Cherry, vemos como ella junto con La señora Johnson y una estudiante que tenía prendas de un estilo de rockero, estaban ahí sentadas ambas decaídas por lo que acabaron de presenciar.

—Así fue lo qué pasó, no pude ver más ya que salí de la cafetería, intentaba buscar a un maestro para parar esta locura, y ya sabes el resto, la encontre a usted en los pasillos y le implore que me acompañara. —La joven rockera le contaba todo a la maestra Johnson lo qué pasó en la cafetería.

—No puedo creerlo, como no nos dimos cuenta, gracias por contarme todo eh...

—Tabby. Así me llamo. —Le dice su nombre a la maestra.

—Gracias Tabby, tu y Lincoln son amigos? —Le pregunta a Tabby.

—Un poco, es el hermano menor de Luna al que tanto me gusta escuchar sus canciones, y también el amigo de Liam. —Le dice su relación que tenía con su amigo Lincoln.

—Ya veo. —La maestra mira a Lincoln ahí acostado todo lastimado y aún lleno de basura que traía enésima —. Pobre Lincoln, quien clase de monstruo haría tal cruel hacía el.

—No lo se, pero ya es la tercera vez que algo hacía le pasa. —La Serñora Johnson se sorprende por la que dijo la rockera.

—Que quieres decir... —Tabby iba decir algo, pero el Couch Pacowski entra a la oficina.

—¡Oh! Agnes y Tabby, así que... —El Sr Pacowsky se sorprende al ver a Lincoln ahí acostado todo golpeado, desfigurado y marrado con muchas sobras de basura en el —. Dios mío.

Todas en el cuarto no dijieron nada, lo que importaba ahora es que ya todo pasó, y una vez que el coach subiera algo, otras dos personas entraron a la oficina a la oficina.

—Vaya. Así que ya comenzamos la reunión de maestro. —Comentó el Ramos de la manera alegre.

—Como puedes estar tranquilo, no ves la situación que está pasando. —Sr. Pacowsky apunta al peliblanco ahí acostado.

—No te preucupes, ya e checado mi paciente y el estará bien. —Una mujer con bata blanca le responde al entrenador que todo estaba bien.

—Como que está bien, ya le vio su cara, es un milagro que sus dientes no se le halla roto por el atentado. —El entrenador estaba muy molesto.

—Pero no está en coma, además es increíble que el joven halla aguantado mucho, ningún chico puede aguantar un bombardeo de esa escala, normalmente, el matón solo quedaría con eridas no tan graves y con mucha comida embarrada en ella. Pero lo que me sorprendió fueron las eridas en su rostro, quien sea que lo fue, es muy bueno lanzando con la pelota. —La mujer pone una bolsa de hielo en el rostro de Lincoln —. También las heridas en todo su cuerpo están algo eridas pero no tan graves como para preocuparse. Es increíble la cicatriz que tiene ese chico, no me impresiona que su cuerpo halla logrado aguantar mucho golpes en todo su cuerpo, ya que si no fuera resistente, ese niño estará en el hospital por un buen tiempo.

Todos en el cuarto se puso en silencio, la mirada de Tabby no mostraba mucha sorpresa, pero sabía muy bien de lo que la enferma le estaba diciendo, hasta que la señora Johnson hablo hablo.

—¿Como que cicatrizes? Pregunto la maestra con la cara bastante horrorizada.

La enfermera se quedó atónita por la pregunta, pero después recordó que Agnes no estaba en los días más crueles que había pasado al pobre Loud, así que ella solo ignora la pregunta y se va de la oficina.

—¡Tennellie! —La enfermera salió de la oficina. —¿Por que mencionó cicatrices? —Pregunto a si misma mientras mira a Tabby levantándose de la silla.

—Ya está llegando la hora para comenzar el siguiente periodo de clases, asi que me retiro y por favor, avísame si encontraron el culpable, ya que yo le tengo mucha que le tengo que decirle. —Tabby se tronaba sus nudillo.

—Está bien, pero la violencia ayudará mucho, al menos que quieras y a detención. ¡Cherry! —La secretaria asiente y le un pase a ramos —. Tome dulzura, solo encajo de que llegues tarde a tu salón. —El maestro le da el pase a Tabby.

—Gracias Maestro Ramos. —Agradeció por el gesto y después se despide de los maestros, pero no antes ver a Lincoln una vez más —. Quien sea que te hizo esto... lo pagará muy caro. — Terminó de mirarlo y luego deja la oficina del director.

Cuando la rockera se marchó, Sr. Ramos miró al albino y pudo presenciar lo que la broma pudo haber llegado. ¿Realmente eso lo podría considerar una forma de castigar a los matones?

—No puedo creerlo, ves lo qué pasa cuando haces influenciar tus bromas, —Dije el entrándole acusando a su colega de trabajo.

—... Realmente no lo hicieron mal. —Le responde con fascinación. Al ver como analizaba el cuerpo mal herido del peliblanco —. Pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano alguien tendrá las agallas para confecsar o atrapar al culpable, y así que tengas paciencia amigo.

La señora Johnson no lo podía creer, como era posible que un maestro estuviera admirando algo tan horrifiacnate, acaso no le importara el bienesstar de sus alumnos. Claro era cierto que alguien confesaría o que lo trapearán el comprable. Pero eso no le da el derecho de comentar algo tan incensible mientras que su pobre estudiante estuviera ahí acostado.

—Lo sabía, sabía que esa pequeña travesura tuya no sería más que un problema Carlos, ahora tenemos un castigo escolar para las clases de 4to y 5to grado —El Señor Ramos estaba por dar una respuesta al Sr. Pacowsky cuando una pareja de dos niñas apareció en la oficina con una señorita Ronnie Anne Santiago siendo arrastrada.

—Encontré a alguien a quien le gustaría confesar un crimen que cometió. —Polly dice presionando a Ronnie Ann.

El Sr. Ramón sonríe con aire de suficiencia al Sr. Pacowski.

—Te dije que los niños pasarían por nosotros, Arnold. —El maestro de español deja pasar a las jóvenes adentro.

Una vez adentro, Polly y Brianna soltaron a Ronnie y después esperaron lo que iban a decir los maestros.

—¿Así que ustedes dicen que ella es la que organizó todo cierto? —Pregunto el maestro a las jóvenes que llevaron a Ronnie a su destino.

—Así es Sr. Ramos, ella junto con sus cómplices, organizaron todo para atacar a nuestro amigo, no sabemos el resto pero atrapamos al bombardeo principal. —Polly le señala a Ronnie con una mirada bastante seria y furiosa.

—Ya veo. —El maestro toma dos pases y después se los da a las jóvenes —. Bueno chicas, las clases empezaron y no queremos que ustedes falten a sus estudios, así que tome.

Una vez tomado los pase, no tuvieron más opción que irse, pero no antes decirles algo Ronnie Anne

—Si por una razón tú castigo no fue severo, nosotras personal mente te daremos lo que realmente mereces. —Una vez finalizado, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a marcharse.

Ronnie por otra parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lincoln, ahí acostado, todo desfigurado de la cara con varios moretones bastante inflamados, y no solo su cara, también los brazos y las piernas estaban muy morados y inflamados, las ropas también estaban arruinada con manchas de comida y la sangre mezcladas en ella. Como era posible que todo esto le pudiera pasar a Lincoln, que clase de amiga haría eso a su mejor amigo, su ira, su inseguridad, su orgullo y varias cosas más que se le pasaba en su mente, segada por ello, y mira como lo dejo.

—Lincoln... —Ronnie intentó acercarse al peli blanco, pero fue detenida por su maestra —. No puedo creerlo, yo sabía que eras una mala influenciada pero esto... por que lo hiciste Ronnie. —La maestra comenzaba a derramar varias lágrimas —. ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! —Le grito entre la cara a Ronnie. Y esas palabra hicieron que la bravucona supiera el daño que ella había hecho.

—L-Lo s-sien-

 **(¡Slap!)**

Ronnie no pudo disculparse ya que fue cortada por una cachetada que había recibido por su maestra. Los dos maestros y la secretaria quedaron muy sorprendidos por el acto que hizo Agnes, y eso era muy malo para la maestra.

La niña morena cayó de rodilla mientras tocaba su cachete izquierdo, jamás se esperaba que un maestro le pusiera una inclina a ella, pero al ver a Lincoln ahí acostado, posiblemente ella lo dejaría pasar ya que eso era lo que ella se merecía.

—A-Agnes... mejor tomemos las cosas en calma y...

—A mi no me tienes que dar disculpas jovencita, al que deberías disculparte es a el, a tu compañero de clase, a tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, ¡o lo que sea que estes es dos fueron! ¡Tu jamás debiste ponerle un dedo encima a él! ¡No se por que lo hiciste y ni me interesa lo que digas! ¡Ya que lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón! ¡Y conozco muy bien a mis estudiantes! Y se muy bien que el té va a perdonar! ¡Pero a mi y el resto de sus amigo! ¡Ellos si que no te perdonaran! ¡Y esto es la prueba! ¡Sus amigas te atraparon con las manos en la masa y te entregaron aquí para que te hagan justicia! —La señora Johnson iba a dar otra abofeteada, hasta que Ramos sostiene su muñeca y la intenta calmar.

—¡Ya es suficiente! Ya tenemos a la culpable y no vamos hacer otra he escena aquí, ya con uno es suficiente. Además, lo que hiciste fue bastante grave Agnes, y si eso continuara...

—Serías despedidas. —Aparece el director huggings afuera de su cuarto de oficina.

Todos se sorprendieron por la rempentina aparición del directo.

—Así que... —El directo se sorprende al ver al albino ahí acostado, jamás creeyo que algo así le pasara a su estudiar y compañero de cómic.

—Señor Huggins, final mente salió, como le fue con el Sr. Frankly? —Dice sorprendidamente la secretaria.

—Al parecer Frankly hablara con su hermana mayor y le dará la salida para que ella se pueda marchar junto con sus hermanas, también le hable con el director de la escuela intermedio y también se asegurará de que Lynn también salga temprano. —Huggins se acerca a la Sra. Johnson —. Y usted Sra. Agnes Johnson. Realmente me a decepcionado, se que eso duele pero eso tampoco le da el derecho de ponerle una mano encima a su estudiante. Sabe lo grabe que esto le pudiera perjudicar.

Agnes se dio cuenta de su error, realmente no debió haberle dado una cachetada, aún sabiendo que se lo merecía, ella no tenía la aultiridad ni mucho menos ponerle la mano encima. Ahora solo le queda el destino que el director le pueda dar y no solo esto, también hay laposibilidad de quedar demanda por abuso infantil, realmente estaba acabada.

—Bueno Agnes, lamentablemente tendré que ponerla temporalmente en suspensión, no tengo más que otra, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda hacer algo con sus padres, así que lo único que puedo decir es que, discúlpate con Ronnie y... quiero que te prepares a guardar tus cosas. No se cuanto llevarás suspendida, pero solo espero que no sea mucho. —Una vez dicho, El directo va hacia donde esta Ronnie —. Y tú jovencita, no sabes el lío que has comentado, y no se lo que puedo hacerte, así que quiero que vayas al salón de detención, y esperes hasta que sea las 3:00pm de la tarde, y una vez terminado, quiero que vengas a mi oficina, ya que tenemos muchas cosas por que hablar. —Una vez fenalizado, el se va de regreso a su oficina y cierra la puerta.

Una vez terminado la drama, la Sra. Johnson comienza hacercarce a Ronnie para decierles una palabras.

—Ronnie yo lo...

—No se disculpe. —Johnson se sorprendió por lo que le dijo —. Ese golpe me lo merecía. —Las lágrimas de Ronnie comenzaron a salirse —. Usted tiene razón, Lincoln me perdonara, pero yo se que sus amigos nunca lo harán, y si, fueron sus amigas que me atraparon y me llevaron hasta aquí... "sniff" realmente lo lastimé. —Ronnie volvía a mira el vuelo inconciente de Lincoln —. Realmente duro una mala novia... "Sniff" me preocupe más mi reputación como matona, deje que mi ira y mi orgullo tomara acciónes en mis decisiones... "Sniff" Lincoln... mi Linky..."Sniff" my patetico... "Sniff" Lo siento tanto. —Ronnie se acostó en su abdomen y comenzó a llorar.

Todo el cuarto estaba en silencio, no podía decir nada, lo único que espera era lo que iba pasar después. Así que esperaron hasta que Lincoln despertara, o que el castigo de Ronnie fuera aplicado, solo el tiempo lo puede decir.

* * *

 ***Fin del Flashback***

—No lo puedo creer. —Estella estaba muy disgustada por lo que acababa de escuchar .

—Vaya, no se que decir, realmente Agnes se encariño mucho con el Albino. —Sr. Perlstein estaba muy sorprendido, era raro que el mostraba algo de emoción.

—Por eso es la última vez que veremos Agnes por un buen tiempo. —Sr. Ramos va hacia la salida de la oficina.

—¡Carlos! —. El maestro sostiene la perilla y mira a su colega pacowski.

—Necesitas algo amigo. —Ramos le responde mientra el abría la puerta.

—Quiero decirte que gracias por detener a Agnes, la conozco muy bien y era la primera vez que la veía así de alterada. —Dice el coach mientras el le da la mano.

—No hay de que. —El toma la mano y la apreta con fuerza mientras el comenzaba sacudir. —Era algo que como maestros debemos hacer —. El rompe el apretón de manos y después se da la vuelta y prosigue en salirse de la oficina.

—Bueno amigos, también debí de irme, tengo que regresar a la escuela e ir por unos papeles que deje en el escritorio, así que hazme saber cómo mi compito de nieve. —La Señorita Teresa se marcha de lugar.

—Así que el Roberto volverá a la escuela jejeje, ya me imagino la cara que se pondrá cuando el este con Huggins. — Perlstein también salía de la oficina.

—Bueno Huggins, Tambien me retiro, debo ayudar a Agnes con su cosa. —El Coach Pacowsky también se va de la oficina.

Cuando todos los maestros dejaron la oficina, solo Ronnie Anne y el Director Higgins junto con su secretaria Cherry, eran los únicos que quedaban en la oficina, pero muy pronto la familia Santiago vendrá a la escuela, y ahí el destino de Ronnie Anne estaría al final en las manos de la justicia.

* * *

En los baños del pasillo de la escuela, vemos a Lincoln Loud salirse de los baño con la ropas deportivas de la escuela. Al parecer las ropas que trai puestas no estaba tan mal, pero aún con algo nuevo no podía quitarse la idea de lo que había pasado hace varios periodos atrás. Era increíble que el quedara inconciete por casi toda la mitad de su aula de escuala, pero aún con el sueño que tuvo, Lincoln ahora tenía que pensar un plan para impedir que sus hermanas supieran del incidente que tuvo.

—Es bueno que el Director Huggins, me halla ayudado en remover los video y también en decirle que no mandará Lori por mi. No quiero que mis hermanas me vean así, ni mucho menos que ellas intente matar a Ronnie Anne... —Lincoln aún le dolía mucho recordar lo qué pasó, pero eso no quiere decir que no le vaya a dar una segunda, ya que al igual que clyde, Ronnie también lo ayudó en sus momento más duros que tuvo, Javi que esto sería como un pase al perdón y también descubrí al fin quien es la persona a la que le estaba dando una vida a él.

Una vez terminado, Lincoln fue inmediato a su casillero, ya que al ser las 3:00pm, solo le quedaba 15 min para que la alarma se suene, y así de por terminado el aula escolar.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Lincoln por fin había llegado a su casillero, aún le dolía todo cuerpo, pero eso no le impedía continuar caminado y llegar a su casillero, una vez terminado poner la combinación del seguro, su casillero abrió y comenzó a sacar varios cosas; en ella sacó unos jeans azules, zapatos blancos y su prenda más predicada, una camisa de ponlo naranja. Una vez sacado todo, Lincoln aprovecha su tiempo a solas para cambiarse de ropa, ya que no había nadie en los pasillos de la escuela, comienza desnudarse y después se pone su ropa nueva.

Al terminar de subir el cierre del pantalon, Lincoln loud vuelve a tener sus ropas a que todo mundo lo hacía reconocer... bueno casi, ya que el problema será su rostro, Era imposible engañar a todos usando maquillaje, ya que la inflamación y los moretones lo delataría muy fácilmente.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, su operación ser el mejor hermano del mundo fue arruinado, no había ninguna manera de poder cambiar las cosas.

—Si tan solo tuviera algo que me hace restaurar el cuerpo y así poder desasearme de las heridas que tengo...—Ahí Lincoln recordó algo que posiblemente haría cambiar el estado de su plan, así que el peliblanco comenzó a buscar es su casillero, algo que el tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo, jamás pensó que algún día lo usaría, así que rezo que eso lo ayudara a resolver su problema.

—¡EUREKA! —Lincoln sale del casillero y encuentra una caja metálica.

Una vez obtenido el odjeto, miro por todas parte si podía abrirlo, pero al ver que solo había un botón, el lo aplana, y de la, sitio que le había pinchado su dedo índice. Lincoln suelta su mano donde se lastimó, mientras que la otra lo tenía tenía aún sostenido la caja.

—Diablos Lisa, tu y tus pruebas de sangre. —Quejándose del dolor, mira como la caja comenzaba abrirse.

Al momento de abrirse lentamente, podía notar que en la caja, salía una gran cantidad de humo muy frió, tan frió que hacía que las manos de Lincoln comenzaba a congelar, pero aún así mantenía el agarre, una vez abierto, la caja saca una jeringa bastante particular.

Lincoln al toma la jeringa y ve que su uso aún podía ser usada, adentro de la caja podía ver las instrucciones de su uso, al parecer no decía mucho y solo tenía que inyectarse en el cuello, algo que lo puso muy nervioso, pero el ya llevaba acostumbró a eso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el se inyecta el suero, y depues la cantido de líquido fue expulsado rápida mente en su interior de su cuello, dejando al albino bastante sorprendido al sentir lo rápido que fue.

Una vez terminado, la campaña sonó, todos los estudiantes salieron y Lincoln fue a esconderse en los baños, pero luego sintió varios cambios en su cuerpo, podía notar que sus moretones y inflamaciones, comenzaron a desaparecer y volvía recuperar el color de su piel.

Una vez qué pasó 15 minutos, Lincoln salió de los baños, fue hacia la salida de la escuela y desde ahí, Lincoln Loud, había vuelto en acción, todo curado como recién nuevo. Y todo gracias a la ciencia de Lisa.

—Muchas gracia Lisa, tu regalo realmente me hizo volver a la vida. —Esas fueron las palabras muy alegres de un nuevo Lincoln Loud. El Albino al que nadie lo puede romper.

Una vez caminado, un joven que se esconde en las sombras quedó con la boca abierta, al ver a Lincoln Loud todo como si nada le hubiera pasado. Así que el saca su teléfono y le da las malas noticias a su jefe.

* * *

—Director Huggins tenemos un problema. —Dice la secretaria Cherry

—Ahora qué pasa, ya con los problemas en la cafetería más lo del asunto de Loud, que más podemos tener —. El director frustrado por todo el caos que está pasando en la escuela.

—Bueno Huggins verás... —La secretaría estaba muy nerviosa pero prosiguió lo que decía —. La maestra Johnson y el entrenador Pacowski tuvieron un accident al intentar regresar al salón de clases, al parecer, ellos dos sufrieron unas cuantas fracturas en sus piernas al intentar ayudarse entre ellos, pero creo que las cosas no salieron bien.

—Como me faltaba, esto es la tercera vez que esto pasa, realmente necesito vacaciones. —El director suspira mientras el busca el número de teléfono de alguien.

—A quien intentas llamarle? —Cherry comenzaba a curiosearse al director.

—A una suplente, ya que apostaría que ellos dos serán incapaces de poder educar a los estudiantes. —Comienza marca en su teléfono y espero hasta que escuchó que alguien le respondió.

—Hola.


	25. Plan C

—Vaya eso si que fue de locos. —Diciéndose a si mismo mientras miraba atrás de la escuela —. Se suponía que iba ser un buen día, pero ahora estoy comenzando a pensar lo contrario. —Lincoln mira a los lectores —. Lamento mucho que ustedes tuvieran que esperar, tuve uno de los días bastante duros y no se lo que realmente estába pasado. Originalmente tenía planeado pasar un buen tiempo con mis hermanaitas cuando terminara de almorzar, pero de la nada, Ronnie Anne junto con todos los bravucones y matones de toda la escuela aparecieron y me rodearon. Dios, así que esto se siente ser bombardeado? Je, si no tuviera un cuerpo tan formado... —Lincoln alza su camisa y muestra su trozo todo formado —. Increíble cierto? Y pensabo que los ejercicios iban de servirme de algo. Creo que debo agradecer a Clyde por la insistencia, 6 meses de puro ejercicios valieron la pena. Pero ustedes se preguntarán, acaso Lynn sabe de esto? No, ella no lo sabe. Clyde y yo entrenábamos en secreto, también intentamos pidirle ayuda a Ronnie pero parece ser que no se interesó en ayudarnos. —Bajando la camisa y luego mira la hora —. Esto si que es raro. Ya son más de las 3:30 pm y aún no veo que a paresca el Vanzilla, aparte no veo tampoco a mis hermanas. Cheque el bote de basura y Lana no estaba ahí. —Miraba a su alrededor y esperaba que Lucy apareciera por detrás —. Raro... acaso salieron temprano?

 **¡Lincoln!**

Al escuchar múltiples voces Lincoln voltea hacia enfrente donde estaba la calle y ahí ve a sus tres amigo; Rusty, Liam y Zach, corrían desesperado sin saber lo rápido que ellos iban.

—Chicos me alegra que...—Lincoln abría sus ojos como plato al ver que sus amigos no paraba de correr. Si querer ellos se estrenaron haciendo que los chicos chocaran y crearan al suelo. —Owww. —gimió de dolor ya que aunque había recuperado de las heridas que residió por el atentado, aún seguía teniendo problemas de la manera interna.

—Dios mío Lincoln. —Rusty lo levanta del suelo.

—Déjanos ayudarte. —Liam Intentó sacudirle el polvo.

—Déjame recoger tus cosas. —Zach recogía la mochila.

—Gracias chicos pero estoy bien. —Intentó acomodarse y luego recibe su mochila de vuelta —. Me alegro de verlos chicos. —Lincoln les dio su salidos a todos.

—Rayos Lincoln, escuchamos lo qué te pasó. —Rústy apretó sus puños mientras ponía una cara de enojo.

—Esos malditos, como pudieron hacerte esto, rayos si nosotros... —Al igual que Rusty, Liam también mostraba lo frustrado que estaba.

—Chicos. —Lincoln estaba sorprendido por la forma que actuaba sus amigos.

—Que clase de amigos somos, te dejamos ahí solo y... —Zach no termina ya que Lincoln lo interrumpe.

—No fue su culpa chicos. Nadie sabía de lo que iba a pasar. Podria haber asi cualquier día.

—Como puedes decir eso Lincoln! —Exclamó el peli naranja —. Nosotros pudimos hacer algo y...

—Liam. —Pone su mano en el hombro del peli naranja —. Yo solo me alegro que ninguno de ustedes haya salido herido. No me hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría si ustedes no hubiera tomado eso favores que les mande, solo me alegra que ustedes estén bien. —Dándole una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

Ninguno habló por las palabras que dijo el Albino. Eso lo hizo preocupar mucho y pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero luego se sorprendió por el abrazo grupa que le daba son tres grandes amigos.

—Siempre tan atentó con nosotro.

—Vaya idiota que eres Lincoln.

—Pero el es nuestro idiota jejeje.

Los tres comenzaba a llorar. Realmente tenía a un buen amigo, realmente el se preocupaba por ellos y eso no suele suceder mucho.

—Chicos? —Atónito al ver como sus tres buenos amigos comenzaba a mostrar lágrimas y después ello rompieron el abrazo grupal.

—Lo siento Amigo... *sniff* creo que algo me cayó en el ojo. —Resty se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Igual yo. —Liam se golpea y usaba su brazo derecho para secar sus lágrimas.

—No es que piensa mal, pero creo que nos pasamos un pocos. —Zach sacaba sus lentes y usaba su camisa para limpiar poder secar sus anteojos.

Lincoln no sabía lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Así que decide romper ese momento y comenzó mover sus síguete fase de su plan.

—Bueno chicos. Rusty ya le dijiste a tu hermano sobre mi plan. —El peli naranja terminó de secar sus lágrimas y ve ahora al albino.

—Por su puesto, y el acepto en ayudarte. Solo espero que sepas lo qué haces. Y también tome las molestias en preparar todo para mañana. Así que solo asegúrate de que mi hermano salga bien. —Rusty le saca su teléfono y le el número de su hermano.

—Genia. —Lincoln saco el suyo y comenzaba anotar el número de teléfono. —Zach, ya me tienes lo que te pedí. —Terminando con su teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

—Claro aquí lo tienes. —Le da un paquete envuelto. —Me batallé bastante pero ya está listo.

—Perfecto. —Poniendo el paquete en su mochila —. Y Liam, Ya esta listo. —Liam miraba a su alrededor, como si fuera a encontrar con alguien.

—Si el dijo que estaría aquí y... —Liam logra ver a la persona —. Aquí viene.

Lincoln y los demás miraba hacia atrás y ven a un niño pequeños con pecas y una gorra de baseball de color lima verde. Tenía cabello café, una camisa de manga larga de color azul junto con una mancha de grasa, pantalones grises y unos zapatos blancos. Al parecer el niño andaba con una bicicleta.

—¡Hey Liam! Lamento por la tardanza. —El niño bajo de la bici y comienza junto con ella.

—Skippy, me alegras que llegaras. —Liam le da un saludo al muchacho y después mira a Lincoln. —Aquie está Lincoln.

—Vaya. —Lincoln se acerco a la bici —. Esta como nueva, como lo hiciste amigo? —Preguntando al Niño de 6 años.

—Fue algo difícil por los daños pero mi equipo y yo logramos terminar a tiempo. Aunque hubiéramos tenido tiempo de sombra si Lana estuviera allí para ayudarnos.

Lincoln se horrorizo ya que había olvidado completamente en decirle a Liam que no involucrara a Lana en esto. Pero al parecer tuvo suerte de que su hermana no hubiera participado en la reparación. Pero también se preguntaba en por qué Lana no acepto en ayudar a su amigo al que tanto interés le tiene.

—Y por que dices que Lana no estaba allí para ayudarte? —Curioseado en saber la razón.

—No lo se viejo, le pregunte si quería reparar la bici pero ella me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo y eso me sorprendió mucho, Lana nunca rechazaría una reparación, pero por una razón note algo raro en ella, y no me agradaba mucho la forma en la que expresaba su emoción, parecía algo triste.

Lincoln estába incrédulo por lo que había escuchado. Cierto Lana jamás rechazaria una reparación, pero diciendo que estaba triste. Algo debió haberle pasado ya que está mañana Lana estaba demasiada animada. Tal vez cuando terminara de hacer sus cosas iria a buscarla y hablar con ella.

—Bueno Skippy, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Y no te preucupes que yo hablaré con ella y veré que puedo hacer. —El niño de gorra comenzaba a sonreír.

—Eso sería genia, realmente me preocupa mucho por ella, además. —El niño comenzaba a ruborizar un poco —. No me gusta como estaba así de triste. Por eso quiero hacer algo para poder verla sonreír! Diciéndole con mucha determinación.

— _Vaya que si está enamorado de ella jejeje. —_ Pensado así mismo —. Bueno Skippy, gracias por ayudarme a reparar la bici, te debo una.

—No me agradezcas, fue muy buena la paga y también me gusto mucho las mejoras que le diste. Aún que si que bebes cuidar mucho de esta preciosidad. Pero exactamente como pasó?

—Es una larga historia jejeje. —Lincoln se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno chicos, fue bueno hacer negocios con ustedes. ¡Ah y una cosa! Hice también unas mejoras así que si quieres ir más rápido. Solo aplana ese nuevo manetas de cambio que agregue y las cadenas cambiaran a un nuevo plato de estrella. Con esto irás aún más rápido, pero eso si que tendrás que darle algo de tu parte. —Lincoln miraba la manilla derecha ahí ve el nuevo manetas de cambios.

—Wow, no debiste. —Lincoln le encanta la nueva mejora de la bici.

—no hay de que viejo. Bueno ya me tengo que ir que mi mamá ya me está esperando. Ah también dale mis saludos a Lana. —Una diciendo el joven comenzaba a correr. Dejando ahora a los cuatro solos.

—Bueno chicos, ya creo que es hora de despedirnos. — Antes de que comenzara a subirse, siente que alguien le agarraba de su hombro.

—Lincoln. —Rusty soltó el hombro, después Liam y Zach comenzaba a juntarse. —Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo. Y esta vez no te vamos a dejarte solo. Ya te hemos fallamos una vez, y no queremos volver a fallar.

Lincoln sabía de lo que estaba diciendo. Fue doloroso que sus amigos le había dado la espalda cuando tenía puesto el traje. Pero eso ya era cosa de pasado, ya era hora de seguir adelante y dejar atrás todo lo que tuvo que experimentar.

—Chicos. Yo ya les perdoné, y me lo han demostrado mucho lo arrepentidos que están. Es por eso que quiero que ustedes sepan que ya es hora de dejar el tema y seguir adelante, y veo que lo están haciendo bien. Por eso me alegra que ninguno de ustedes allá estado en la cafetería cuando las cosas pasaron.

—Tal vez si Clyde estuviera aquí posiblemente...

—El resultado hubiera sido lo mismo. —Lincoln le corta lo que iba decir Rusty —. Y créame chicos, intente evadir lo que era inevitable. —Comenzaba pensar —. _Ahora que lo pienso, todo parecía estar ya planeado._

Pero no importa, nosotros te aseguraremos que estes bien protegido. —Rusty alzo su mano y el resto hace lo mismo.

—Nosotros te demostraremos que también podemos pelear. Aunque se que no tendremos oportunidad de ganar. —Liam determinado por cada palabra que dijo.

—Así es, vamos a demostrañes que con nosotros, nadie se mete con nuestro gran amigo. —Zach emocionado por todo lo que estaban diciendo.

—Chicos, ustedes... vaya jejeje. —Lincoln alzo su mano y las junto con los demás —. Ustedes siempre serán mis grandes amigos. Gracias. —Y una vez dicho ambos sultán sus manos y después se separan en caminos separados.

Al momento de que se puso en silencio. Un chico salía de un rincón y fue a mirar a Lincoln con la bicicleta pedaleando. Así que el joven saca su celular, comienza marcar el número y después espero hasta que...

— _Aqui Chandler._

* * *

En el otro lado de la línea. Chandler junto con varios de sus amigos caminaba en un lugar cerca donde esta el estación de gasolinera de señor Flip.

—Aquí Chandler. —Contestando el peli rojo la llamada.

— _Jefe, creo que tenemos un problema.—_ ChanlerAntoninopor lo que le dicen.

—De que problema me estás hablando. —Contestando sin importar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— _Es sobre el Albino. —_ Chandlerse sorprende por la mención de Loud.

—Acaso ya vinieron sus hermanas por el. Dime con detalle como son sus reacciones. Diablos desearía estar ahí. —Chandler quería estar ahí, pero tampoco podía exponerse.

—... —El peli rojo espera los detalles. Pero por una razón el silencio no lo agradaba.

—¿Estas ahí? O es que algo salió mal? —Esperando por su respuesta.

— _No se que decirte jefe, pero... no me lo creerías si te dijiera que Loud esta como... bien? —_ No supe si lo que oyó estaba bien. Así que el intento preguntarle.

—¿Que quieres decir con que bien? Dejamos al patético de Larry irreconocible! Estas seguro que es el mismo Larry al que estamos hablando.

— _Pues aquí no hay otro Albino en esta escuela. Así que definitivamente es el. Además me encontré con su banda de perdedores. Y definitivamente ere sus amigos y también nuestros odjetivos. —_ Chandler incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo. Como era posible que Larry estuviera bien si ellos mismo se aseguraron de que jamás caminaría ni mucho menos mostrarle su rostro todo deformado —. _Además parece que nisiquiera tiene ningun solo rasguño, es con si su cuerpo estuviera como recién nuevo. La cara sus ropas, todo esta como si apenas entrara a la clase._

—Como que Larry está como nuevo. —Chandler no entendía nada.

— _No se como lo hizo, pero parece que ni siquiera está fingiendo. — Nada tenía sentido de lo que le estaba diciendo_ su colega.

—Está bien, solo síguelo y avísame donde va. Pensaré en algo en lo vamos a hacer. —Chanler corto la llamada y comenzó a pensar en lo que realmente necesitaba hacer.

* * *

Una vez que la línea se cortara el joven muchacho sacó su patineta y comenzó a seguir al albino. Al momento de que el joven está fuera de la vista, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa salía de la escuela. Las hermanas Loud estaba hablando entre ellas y después ve que el Vanzilla había llegado.

—Pensé que Lori ya estaba aqui esperándonos. —Dijo Lana mirando como el Vanzilla se estacionó enfrente de la entrada.

—Pues me alegro. No me gustaría escuchar las quejas de nuestra unidad fraternal mayor. Y Lola... acepto tus disculpas. —Lola se sorprende por lo que dijo su hermanita.

—¡E-En serio! Digo... pero... por qué aceptaste mi disculpas así, me alegra mucho que me perdones por lo que dije en la entrada y...—Lola no pudo terminar ya que Lisa comienza hablar.

—No es necesario mi unidad llamada Lola. Me acabo de dar cuenta que por primera vez debo cambiar un poco mi actitud, y se que no lo decías con intención, ademas yo misma hice que te estresaras un poco por darte un resultado no tan bueno como para ayudar a nuestro unid... quiero decir ayudar a nuestro hermano Lincoln con su problema. —Lisa tocaba su dolsillo en su pantalón. Adentro del bolsillo estába la hoja que le había escrito su hermano, estaba determinada en poder saber por qué el cambio de actitud de su hermano, y aquí sería el lugar para poder confrontarlo.

—Mmm... —Lucy miraba a su alrededor y no podía encontrar a su hermano por ninguna parte —. ¿Ustedes saben donde esta Lincoln? —Preguntándole a sus hermanas.

—No lo e viste desde que nos fuimos a la Vanzilla. —Lana le responde.

—Tampoco no lo he visto. —Agregó Lola.

—Tampoco pude verlo por casi todo el horario de clase.

—*Suspiro* parece que Lori no le va agradar esto.

Las hermanas continuaron caminando hasta que la puerta de la ven comenzaba abrirse. En la puesta del conductor salía Bobby con una expresión muy seria. Era la primera vez que veía a Bobby con esa cara.

—Bueno cariño, te dejo. —Bobby comenzó a caminar y ve a las hermanitas Loud con una expresión algo incomoda. Quería hablar con ellas pero sabía que no le gustaría la noticia. Así que era mejor que su hermano lo dijiera y también esperaba que ningana lo atacara.

—Está bien Bobby, te esperare en la casa por nuestra cita. —Dijo Lori con un tono algo neutral.

Las hermanas estaba perdidas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y decidieron no hablar para así no causar problemas. Pero después la puerta del pasajero se abría y salía Leni con una expresión bastante enojada.

—¿Lenl qué haces? —Preguntando Lori mientras cambiaban de asiento.

—Voy a buscar a Linky y me asegurare de que el vaya con nosotras, no quiero que mi hermano vuelva a casa caminando como la última vez. —Le responde con mucha ira hacia su hermana mayor.

—Leni no hay tiempo. La señora vegas tiene una cita y no podemos dejar a Lily sola en la casa. —Lori intentaba razonar con ella —. Además yo pienso que Lynn va esta con el, así que entra a la ven o si no...

—¡O si no que! Me vas hacer un pretzel humano! Sabes que Lori, mejor váyanse ustedes y yo me quedo aquí a esperar a Linky. —Leni le escupía palabras de odio.

—Leni, que está pasando? —Preguntando la gótica.

—Lori quiere irse rápido y tiene planeado dejar a Linky de nuevo. Eso es lo qué pasa. —Le responde con un tono algo serio.

—Pues yo no tengo la culpa que Luan se haya ido sin avisar y que Lynn solo dijo que tenía que hacer algo. Así que deja de reclamarme y sube la van de una vez.

—¡No! —Gritaba Leni con ira.

—¡Leni! —Lori estaba apunto de bajarase hasta que recibió una llamada. Así que ella responde y al parecer era la quidadora. —Lo siento por la tardanse Sra. Vagas pero estamos teniendo algunos problemas. —Dice Algo nerviosa.

— _No se preocupe Lori, e puesto a dormir a la pequeña. Así que no hay molestia. Pero eso si que me tendré que ir._

—Ya veo, y lamento mucho por lo que esta pasando.

— _No se preocupe, sabía que algo así pasaría, así que me tome las molestias en hacerla dormir a la pequeña. Y si que fue fácil en hacer._

Vaya, y como lo hizo? Yo y mi familia tardamos mucho en hacerla dormir.

— _Bueno, su hermano me contó una melodía que coincidentemente es una de mis favoritas, la melodía de Felton el zorro. —_ Ahi otro mención más de su hermano.

Lori no sabía que hacer ahora. Su hermano hacía un buen trabajo en todo, por que la cuidadora tuvo que mencionar a el, por que Lincoln le quiere destregarle la cara, acaso piensa que no puede hacer un buen trabajo. Ella es la mayor, era su responsabilidad en hacer el trabajo del mayor no el. Por que la hacía, que quiere ganar, ya no podía más, necesitaba hablar con y ya.

— _Lori? —_ La rubia despertó de sus pensamiento.

—Lo siento, me perdí a mi misma. —diciéndo algo avergonzada —. Si usted dice que ya Lily esta dormida pues usted ya puede irse, ya nosotras vamos en camino.

— _Estabie Lori, gracias por comprender mi situación, y una cosas más, dile a su hermano que todo está listo. Así que me retiro, adiós._

—¡Espera! Que fue lo que mi hermano... Hola. —La llamada se había cortado, ahora si que estaba perdida. — _Literalmente Lincoln —._ Pensó mientras miraba a sus hermanitas —. ¡¿Donde esta Lincoln?! Diciendo con un tono bastante autoritario.

—No lo se, no lo hemos visto en casi todo el día. —Respondio con algo de miedo por la forma en la que le hablaba a todas.

—¡Lori! No le hables así a nuestras hermanitas. —Leni se ponía detrás de las menores.

—¡Ya basta! Ustedes se van adentro y punto. —Lori bajo la cimioneta y comenzó agarra la muñeca de Leni.

—¡Suletame Lori! —Leni intentaba zafarse del agarre.

—Escúchame bien Leni que no lo voy a repetir dos veces. Te irás adentro quieras o no. Además ya me tienes harta de que estés siempre defendiendo de nuestro hermano. El ya es un chico grande y puede cuidarse solo, aparte tu ni siquiera a sabes donde esta la casa. Por eso te digo... —Lori no Pudo terminar por que Leni había logrado zafarse de su agarre.

—Está bien entraré, pero una vez que lleguemos a la casa tu y yo hablaremos muy serias. —Leni fue hacia la puerta y comenzó a ingresar a la camioneta.

Las hermanas no sabía que hacer. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar una vez que llegara a la casa. Solo espera que su hermano llegara y que por lo menos intentara parar la pelea entre Lori y Leni.

Esperaron 5 minutos y ya parecía que ningún estudiante estaba en adentro de la escuela excepcion de los hermanos santiagos.

—Literalmente donde se metió ese idiota. —Frustrada al intentar esperar a su hermano.

—¡Lori! —La mayor miro por el espejo y veía a Leni con el sueño frucido con una mirada bastante furiosa.

—Tsk... —Lori enciende la ven y comienza acelerar el vehículo.

—No vamos a esparlo? —Pregunto Lucy con un tono de miedo.

—Ya le di mucho tiempo, ademas no puedo dejar solas la casa mientras Lily esté ahí adentro de la casa. Y como dije antes, posiblemente Lynn podría estar con el en este mismo momento. —La gótica dejo de hablar, sabía que ya no podía razonar con ella y mucho menos seguir esperando.

Al momento de que el Vanzilla dejara la escuela, Una carro comenzaba a llegar y fue hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. Una vez parqueado la puerta del auto se habré y salía una mujer latina muy enojada.

* * *

En la oficina del director, Bobby estaba ahí sentado junto con su hermanita Ronnie ahí sentada con el. Estaba totalmente decepcionado con ella, jamás creyó que ella hiciera algo así, siempre creyó que Ronnie había dejado de ser la bravucona de la escuela. Pero al escuchar el director decir todo lo qué pasó en la cafetería, ya no tenía más palabras que decir.

Santiago miro de nuevo a su hermana, quería mirarla a la ojos y le dijiera que todo era un malentendido, pero al ver las lágrimas que se le derramaba de los ojos y a la ves evitaba que lo mirara, significa que todo lo que el directo le contó era cierto.

Era horrible lo que tuvo que pasar con su hermano, el sabía que pocas veces lastimaba los sentimientos de su hermana, de manera accidental, incluso supo del rompimiento que ellls hicieron por algo de un raro rumor, pero ahora que pasaría ahora con Ronnie, y lo peor, que pasará junto con el y Lori. Si su amada se entera lo de su hermano posiblemente rompería con el y ya nunca quería volver estar con el. Realmente se esforzó mucho, u gracia a Lincoln el logro salvar su aniversario. Pero ahora que pasará. Solo esperara que Lori dijiera algo y esperar que su vida amorosa sea destrozada.

Al momento de que Bobby iba volver a preguntar a Ronnie la razón, la puerta del director se abre y ahí aparece.

—¡Mamá! —Bobby veía a su madre con una expresión de decepción, pero no hacia a él, si no miraba directamente hacia su hija.

—Ronalda Anne Santiago. En que estabas pensado. —La madre camina y miraba a su hija con esos ojos bastantes fijos hacia su única hija.

—Me alegro que allá llegando Señora Santiago. Por favor tome asiento. —La Latina se sienta en el medio donde estaba sus hijos —. Bueno Sra. Santiago, como le expliqué en el teléfono, su hija a causado varías violaciones de nuestro reglamento escolar, no solo causó un caos en la cafetería de la escuela, si no que también hubo daños de propiedades y varios heridos como empleados y estudiantes de aura del almuerzo. Y no solo eso, también el Joven Lincoln Loud fue víctima de una de las bromas más crueles, y muchos testigos dicen que su hija a sido la que inició el bombardeo.

La madre no lo podía creer, jamás pensó que Ronnie fuera capas de tal atrocidad, debía de haber una explicación a todo esto.

—Se lo que usted está pensado, y yo también no lo podía creer, pero hubo varios videos que fueron subidos en la redes sociales que por su puesto tuve que bloquearlos, pero aún ahí unos cuantos videos existenciales que pronto serán también bloqueados. Pero esto es uno de los que logre confisquen y ahí está un video en lo qué pasó en ese medio día. —El Huggins comenzó a rodar el video y ahí muestra cómo Ronnie le daba pelotazos a Lincoln con todo lo que ella podía.

Ese video lo dejo muy horrorizada, su pequeña hija haciendo tales cosas, era cierto que era una pequeña bravucona que solo hacía bromas. Pero esto era más haya. Maria miraba a su hija con decepción y a la vez tristeza.

Por otea parte Bobby también estaba impactado por las imágenes, era peor de lo que se imaginaba, ahora si que la relación de Lori estaba por los suelos. No había ninguna manera que Lori perdonaría por tal crueldad. Y no solo eso, si no que ya se imaginaba como sería la reacción de todas las hermanas si ellas se enteraran de ese incidente.

—Y que pasará con mi hija? —Preguntando al director sabiendo muy bien cuál sería se repuesta.

—*Suspiro* Mire Señora, es obvio que su hija a violado muchas reglas, lastimado a empleados y estudiantes, propiedad de la escuela y el caso del joven Loud. —Huggins solo crudo sus dedos y después miraba a la niña latina —. Lamentablemente su hija está definitivamente expulsada de nuestra escuela. Es lo único que puedo decir.

La noticia había golpeado muy duro a la familia. Ronnie sabía que eso iba hacer, expulsada de la escuela y lo peor es que tendría que volver a repetir el año y a la vez buscar una nueva escuela.

—N-No hay una forma de ya sabe. —La Señora Santiago intentaba pensar en algo, no podía dejar que su hija perdiera el año. Siendo que estaba en el medio del último semestre.

—Hay una forma. Hablé con el directo de la escuela que estuvo Ronalda antes de volver a esta escuela y con mucho gusto ellos aceptaría a Ronnie de vuelta a su otra escuela. —La noticia que le dieron era una buena seña para la madre —. Pero su ingreso tiene que ser inmediato. La escuela le dará 3 días para que Ronnie vuelva a la otra escuela, ya que si no logra ingresar, lamentablemente su hija tendrá que pagar el año.

Ronnie no lo podía creer, eso significa que solo tiene 3 días para poder tener el perdón de Lincoln.

—¿Y que va pasar con Lincoln? —Pregunto el latino con un tono de prrucupacion.

—Pues a Lincoln lo dejamos ir, y no se preocupe que el no podrá cargos a su hija, ya que esto si le podría garantizar una demanda. Además también compensa la acción que hizo uno de nuestros maestros.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? —Marie algo confundida.

—Pues veras, La profesora Johnson le dio una cachetada a su hija sin pensar las cosas, así que le tuvimos que suspenderla. —Maria se le abría los ojos como plato al escuchar las palabras que decía el director —. Por eso le pido que no le ponga una demanda ya que con eso compensa los daños de propiedad y también a los empleados de la cafetería. Y si usted rechaza la concideracion. Me estaría obligando mandar a su hija en reclusión jovenil, ya que esto está más allá de lo que su hija allá llegado.

Maria no tenía palabras, era como si las cosas se viniera abajo, realmente todo eso era absurdo, pero viendo la situación, era obvio que sabía lo que iba a escoger.

—Esta bien, acepto su propuesta.

—Se que esto es algo injusto, pero es lo único que piedo hacer. Además tiene suerte de que Lincoln me allá convencido. —Toda la familia quedaron sorprendida por las palabras del director, al mencionar al albino.

—No lo entiendo Director, que fue lo que hizo Lincoln para hacer convencerlo en hacer todo esto. —El director sonríe mientras da un giro en su silla.

—Esto mi ex estudiante. Es un secreto para todos. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo algo pendiente que hacer y dos idiotas a que reclamar. —El director les abre la puerta.

Los santiagos se levanta de las sillas, y después comienza a salir de la oficina. Una vez saliendo Marie se lleva a sus dos hijos y van hacia donde está el auto. Una ves adentro los santiagos no dijiera nada, pero la joven latina sabía lo que iba pasar después. Solo espera que esos tres días, lograría por lo menos decirle unas disculpas a su amigo.

—Parece que no voy a estar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños Lincoln. —Diciendo en voz baja mientras lágrimas le salí de sus ojos.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, Lincoln estaba pedaleado con su bicicleta a toda velocidad, era increíble lo veloz que era, aún tenía curiosidad el nuevo cambio, pero eso lo dejaría para una ovación especias. Una vez que el albino llegó a un semáforo, el espero que la señal de Cruze a apareciera, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con alguien al que no se esperaba en encontrar pero al mismo tiempo tenia intentado en hablar con el Joven latino que tenía una gorra de baseball.

— _Justo a la persona que buscaba._ —pensaba así mismo mientras el ponía una sonrisa. —. Hola Francisco! —Saludando al joven latino.

Francisco miro a su derecha y se sorprender al ver a Lincoln Loud, el hermano menor de Lynn. Pero algo no andaba bien. No se suponía que estaría como lastimado?

—¿H-Hola Lincoln? —Francisco no estaba seguro si era el mismo Lincoln Loud.

—Así es, y por que esa cara, es como si vieras un fantasma jejeje. —Sabía que su siguiente fase de su plan llegaría muy bien al final.

— pero por ahora tengo que proseguir con mi plan. —Lincoln saca su celular y comienza mandar mensajes a todos los que estaban involucrados con su plan.

—Que vamos hacer ahora que nuestro plan en hacerle la vida un infierno a Lincoln loud haya comenzado. —Dice unos de los matones.

—Proseguiremos con lo planeado. Ya Ronnie tomo su papel en el acto y al parecer ella no va querer envolverse con nosotros de nuevo. — Al momento de que Chandler tomará su gaseosas, el sonido de un mensaje comenzaba a sonar. Así que el pone su gaseosas a un lado y después el comienza ver el mensaje y eso hice que lo alegraba —. Al parecer el idiota esta en el centro de la ciudad. — Chandler comenzaba a buscar un número y después comienza a marcar a alguien.

—¿A quien vas a llamar? —Curioso el bravucón.

—A la persona a que tiene tanto odio hacía el imbecil de Larry, incluso el odia más el albino que todos nosotros juntos. —Chandler esperaba que el respondiera su llamado.

Todos los matones se sorprendieron por lo que dijo su jefe. Había alguien más que odiaba a Lincoln Loud más que ellos, incluyendo a su jefe.

—Soy yo, Chandler... si dije que no te necesitaba de tus servicios... pero hubo un cambio... está en el centro de la ciudad, ahí está un amigo esperándote, el té indicará donde esta... muy bien amigo suerte. —Chandler cuelga la llamada y después disfruta de su bebida.

—Crees que pueda hacerlo solo? Preguntando la chica.

—Claro que el puede, además el es más fuerte y despiadado de todos los bravucones, no es así Hawk y Hank. —En donde estaban sentado en el otro lado de la mesa estaba dos adolescente bastante grande.

—Odio admitirlo pero es cierto. —Dijo Hanw tomando la gaseosas.

—Antes era un bueno para nada, pero después del cambio se volvió ahora en nuestro jefe. —Agregó Hawk mientras intentaba darle el dardo a una imagen de Lincoln junto la con su hermana Lynn.

—Así que no se preocupen. Yo tengo la certeza que el hará bien su trabajo.

Después de un largo viene el albino había llegado su destino final.

—Vaya, si que a pasado mucho tiempo. —Lincoln suspira mientras mira el gran edifico —. Me trae muchos recuerdos, pero si eso necesito para poder completar mi fase de mi plan, pues que así sea, haré todo esto por mis hermanas, así podré demostrarles lo buen hermano que soy, y así poder ver esas sonrisa felicidad —Lincoln prosiguio hacía a entrar el lugar.

Cerca donde está el estacionamiento del edifico, aparece una persona al que anduvo siguiendo al nuestro protagoniza.

—Por fin te he encontrado. —Alzó su mano mientras aprieta su puño con todas sus fuerzas —. Lincoln Loud. —y así el joven ingresa al edificio en eso solo uno de ellos dos saldrá vivo de ese Lugar.


	26. Busqueda de ingredientes

Lincoln Loud había ingresado adentro del edificio, pero en vez de caminar como una persona normal, el intento escabullir para así no ser detectado por las cámaras de seguridad y también evitar que el dueño de la tienda del Súper mercado lo volviera a echar. Había pasado meses desde la última vez que había visitado a ese lugar. La razón por la que fue mucho tiempo en no visitar el super mercado, era por que toda la familia había sido expulsado de la tienda, prohibiéndoles la entrada y también en no poder hacer las compras de comestibles.

Era en esos tiempos donde Lincoln junto con la compañía de sus hermanas, había hecho un gran desastre en la tienda. No solo causaron un caos en la tienda, si no que también hicieron vandalismo y destruyeron casi el 45% de toda las cosas que vendía en la tienda. Eso les garantizo la prohibición de la tienda y también un castigo injusto hacia el hocen albino.

Pero ahora tenía una mission, comprar los ingredientes faltantes para así poder completar su siguiente fase de su gran plan. Su Pla fueron un fracaso, pero el Plan C le ayudará agaratizar su día, o por lo menos compensar los grandes problemas que el había causado, realmente había fallado en impresionar a sus hermanas de lo buen hermano que era, cada hermana le había demostrado lo buena y talentosas que eran, pero el caso del albino era diferente, el solo era un estorbo en una familia tan talentosa, un espacio al que le estaban desperdiciando, quería demostrarles que no lo era, por eso se empeña a si mismo en poder demostrarles que puede ser un buen hermano para sus hermanas, por eso se arriesga ahora mismo en poder tener los ingredientes restante. Además el tuvo la culpa por haberse olvidado agregar en la lista de comestibles, las especias y la harina para hacer los postres de chocolate. Que clase de idiota olvidaría que el postre favorito de los loud era el chocolate, por error le tragieron de difference variedad, y es por eso que está aqui, buscando en el sección de postres la harina de chocolate para así poder hacer unos buenos postres de chocolate.

Lincoln no podía culpar a la Señora Vegas por no traer la harina correcta, sabía muy bien que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a la cuidadora, incluso estaba agradecido de que ella estaba dispuesta ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba para así poder completar su fase del plan.

* * *

—Gracias por aceptar ayudarme Francisco, se que a Lynn le encantara lo que le tengo planeado. —Diciéndole al Joven latino mientras ambos crusaba a la calle.

—No hay de que Lincoln. —Francisco cambio de expresión y comenzaba a mirarlo con más detalle al joven Loud —. Así que... esta todo bien cierto? — Lincoln volvió a mirar al moreno con la cara dudosa por la pregunta que le hizo.

—Por que lo preguntas?

—Bueno... pues verás, hace unas horas hubo un video que subieron en las redes sociales sobre una broma que le hicieron a un joven albino, al parecer le hicieron un bombardeó en la cafetería de la escuela primaria y... —Lincoln le interrumpe.

—Y piensas que yo soy el de video ¿cierto? —Lincoln miraba al moreno y por el silencio que había, daba la confirmación de que era el que estaba en el video —. Pues así es Francisco. Yo soy ese pobre albino al que fue bombardeado.

—Lamento mucho por mencionarlo, pero es solo que... —Francisco volvía a mirar a Lincoln. Al parecer el no tenía ningún herida por todo su cuerpo, era raro por que en el video mostraba cómo Lincoln le habían bombardeado con pelotas de goma, los pelotazos se veían muy fuertes al llegar el contacto de su rostro, pero como habrá hecho Lincoln para llegar asi sin ningún rasguño. Eso era lo que iba averiguar.

Al momento de continuar, el sonido del teléfono comenzaba a sonar, haciendo que Lincoln contestara la llamada.

—Discúlpame Francisco, pero debo atender esta llamada. Qué tal si hablamos los detalles mañana en la tarde, cerca de la fuente donde está en el centro comercial. Ahí hablaremos sobre los detalles. —Francisco quería decirle algo, pero decidió olvidar el tema.

—Está bien Lincoln, nos veremos mañana en el centro comercial pues. —Francisco comenzó a caminar mientras el se despedía del joven Loud.

Lincoln al perder de vista al moreno puso de vuelta el teléfono en su oído para así poder responder bien la llamada.

—Discúlpame Señorita Vegas, ya estoy desocupado. Así que trajo lo que le pedí.

— _Por su puesto cariño, aquí está todo lo que me habías pedido. Aún que creo qué hay un problema._

—¿Y cual es el problema? —Algo preocupado.

— _Creo que me olvide si tenía que agarra la harina de vainilla o la harina de chocolate para hacer los postres. Lo siento mucho pero tu mensaje no me quedo claro, así que tuve que agarra el de vainilla._

En ese momento su plan había comensado a tener una falla.

— _"¡Diablos! Debió haber sido cuando estaba texteado en el medio de almuerzo antes de que Ronnie y su Banda de bravucones viniera a molestarme"._ — Pensando Lincoln recordando el momento en el que había dado mal su mensaje —. Esta bien señorita Vegas. Eso a sido mi culpa por no escribir bien el mensaje. Pero si trajo todo cierto?

— _Déjame checar de nuevo la lista de compras_. —Mientras esperaba por la línea, Lincoln empezó pedalear con su bicicleta, era peligroso handar en la bici mientras sostenía el telefono en la mano, era de esperarse ya que ese hábito lo había aprendido de su hermana. Lori siempre hablando por el teléfono cada vez que Bobby o una de sus amigas le hablan mientras ella va manejando en el medio de la carretera. Era esas experiancia en la cual decidió no aprender de ello, vaya que se equivocó —. _Al parecer me faltaron unas especias para el sasson. Así que eso también falta._

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo de lo que falta. Así que gracia por ayudarme en lo que le había mandado, se que lo haría mi hermana mayor, pero como ella tiene una cita con su novio, y a Leni todavía no le llega su Licencia, pues es de esperar de que yo tenga que hacerlo, pero aún así agradezco por tomarse las molestias.

— _No hay de que Lincoln. Por cierto, agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado a dormir a tu hermanita, intente todo para que ella se durmiera, pero tu consejo realmente me ayudó a poner las cosas fáciles_.

—No hay problema, aveces es difícil ponerla a dormir, pero con ese método lo hace fácil, lamentablemente solo lo puedo usar cuando mis padres no estén en la casa, ellos aún no supera la melodía jejeje.

— _Entiendo, tampoco mis padres no le gustaron mucho esa melodía, es por eso que soy hija única jejeje. Bueno Lincoln me tengo que ir, aún tengo que avisar a tu hermana y necesito estar prepara para mi cita con el doctor._

Está bien Señorita Vegas, y espero que salga bien con los resultados, solo por curiosidad, será niña o niño? —Preguntando curioso.

— _Será un niño. Y agradezco por la preocupación, realmente eres un gran muchacho, ya me imagino cuando crezcas y sea un buen hombre, siempre tan atentó con tus hermanas. Realmente ellas te aman cierto?_ —Eso lo dejo mudo por unos instantes.

—Si... ellas me quieren. —Deteniéndo la bicicleta —. _"Tal vez no tanto, pero cuando les haga la cena tal vez tenga una probabilidad de que sea así."_

— _Me alegro escucharlo, bueno Lincoln, tengo que llamar a tu hermana, así que nos vemos mañana._

—Igual mente y cuídese bien Señorita Vegas. —En eso la llamada se termina —. El único lugar al que puedo comprar las cosas sería en el súper mercado. — Lincoln camina en el estacionamiento y ponía su bicicleta parqueada junto con las demás bicicletas que estaba estacionadas en un pequeño estación de bici. —Bueno Lincoln, se que esto es de locos pero tienes que hacerlo, por tus hermanas. —Trago saliba mientras miraba el edificio —. Solo espero no toparme con el. No quiero causar ningún problema a nadie, en especial los problemas que ahora tengo.

* * *

Lincoln había logrado llegar al la sección de postres. Habia demasiado cosas como para hacer cualquier tipo; Galletas, pastelitos, brownies, pies, gelatinas, flans y mucho más que hasta agua de saliba podría salir. Era como andar en una fabricar de postres, lo malo, es que tiene que hacer el mismo los postres.

No era tan mal, al contrario ya tenía experiencia gracias a los postre que siempre Luan hacía para hacer su incontables bromas de pasteles. Diablos que era un gran desperdicio.

Camino lentamente para ver el tipo de harina que necesitaba, pero a la vez pensaba en que tipo postre les haría. Al principio quería hacer pastelitos por que era lo más fácil en hacer, pero también quería hacer galletas o brownies. Estaba entre debate, quería que sus hermanas disfrutara de un buena cena, y que postre le ayudaría garatisaria el éxito de su plan.

Siguió caminado hasta que encontró la caja de harina de chocolate. Pero al ver la caja también pudo notar a su lado que estába una señora junto con dos niñas que al parecer eran sus hijas.

—Que tal esto cielo. —Mostrando la caja de velas a su hija.

—Está increíble mama! Acaso tendrá lo suficiente como para poner doce bellas al pastel? —Preguntando alegremente a su madre.

—Yo pienso que si hermana. Es increíble que nuestro hermano mayor vaya a cumplir doce años tan rápido, lo bueno fue que recordamos a tiempo su cumpleaños antes de que comenzara mañana. —Dicia la otra hija.

—Lo se. Me sentiría tan horrible si lo olvidara, que suerte que nuestro hermano hablaba muy alto por el teléfono. —dijo la niña.

—No que lo diga. —Agrago mientras ambas hermanas comenzaba a reírse.

—Vaya que ustedes dos están muy emocionas. —La madre muy contenta viendo a sus hijas divertirse.

—Por su puesto mamá. —Ambas dicen en unión, sorprendiendo mucho a su madre.

—No solo lo hacemos por su día si no que también por toda la ayuda que el nos ha brindado, siempre nos ayuda a todo lo que necesitamos y aveces sentimos que no le estamos dando agradeciendo demacuado...

—Además el siempre sacrifica su tiempo por nosotras. Por eso queremos hacerle el mejor columpiarlos de todos.

Eso dejo muy sorprendida a la madre. Era la primera vez que sus hijas hacían algo por su hijo, y eso la llenaba de orgullo a sus dos pequeñas.

—Pues entonces hay que movernos si queremos darle una sorpresa a su hermano.

—Si!

Y así la señora y sus hijas dejaron la sección de postres mientras que el albino pudo presenciar ese increíble momentos.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos. —Lincoln comenzaba a sonreír mientras miraba las decoraciones de cumpleaños —. Como desearía que mis hermanas hicieran lo mismo, aunque creo que ya alguien les ganó esa idea jejeje. —Comenzaba a dar carcajadas de manera silenciosa —. Realmente soy el peor hermano, soy estorbo para mis hermanas, ellas realmente merece lo mejor.

Lincoln miraba la caja de harina para hacer el pastel. algo en ella lo hacía recordar, un recuerdo muy hermoso que pudo tener, y también... la razón por la que una vez amo a su hermana mayor Lori.

* * *

Lincoln tenía alrededor de 4 años. Durante estos años impresionables, su madre y su padre difícilmente podían quedarse en la casa debido a tener que trabajar horas extras para poder tener suficiente dinero para alimentar a otras siete bocas. Debido a esto, Lincoln nunca pudo formar un vínculo tan grande con ellos. Todavía los amaba mucho y aún lo hace años después, pero no eran tan cercanos a él. El que realmente se sintió como una madre para él fue su hermana mayor, Lori.

Mientras los padres se habían ido, la tarea de cuidar al pequeño Linc le quedó a Lori ya que ella era la responsable. A pesar de su corta edad, Lori era una muy buena cuidadora. Se aseguró de que Lincoln, se alimentara, se bañara y se durmiera todos los días. Ella incluso haría otras cosas maternas, como leer cuentos para antes de dormir, hacerle cosquillas en el estómago y jugar al escondite con él. Ella incluso le daba helado en los días en que era un "buen chico". Lincoln amaba a Lori con todo su corazón.

El día en que Lincoln cumplió seis, sus padres se habían ido, ambos debido a viajes de negocios. Se sentían absolutamente horribles porque no podían llegar al cumpleaños de su hijo, pero no podían evitarlo. Pero quien estaba allí era Lori, sus otras cuatro hermanas mayores y más la infante de Lucy. Cuando Lincoln se levantó esa mañana, realmente no esperaba una fiesta, así que tenía una expresión bastante agria. Salió de la cama y se puso su ropa de diario (que en este momento era solo una camiseta naranja y pantalones cortos azules) y se llevó su conejo de peluche de bun-bun con él. Mientras el pequeño Lincoln caminaba escaleras abajo con un moño abrazado a su pequeño cuerpo, notó un cierto olor dulce proveniente de la cocina.

—Creo que están teniendo un desayuno. —Lincoln se dijo a sí mismo.

Lincoln sorprendentemente tenía un vocabulario bastante amplio cuando era niño. Pero tuvo problemas para decir o escribir correctamente la mayoría de las palabras. Lincoln caminó hacia la cocina, y lo que vio cuando entró fue oscuridad completa.

—¿Hola? —Lincoln llamó.

De repente, las luces volvieron a encenderse y las cinco hermanas mayores saltaron.

—¡SORPRESA! —Todas las hermanas gritaron —. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln!

Lincoln estaba completamente conmocionado por lo que había presenciado en ese momento. Había adornos de feliz cumpleaños en todas partes, una pila de regalos prolijamente apilados en la esquina, y un panqueque gigante de triple pila con seis velas en él.

—¿Ustedes hicieron todo por mí? —Pequeño Lincoln preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto, hermano! —Luna exclamó.

—¡Como, sí! —Leni entró chirriando.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es el día de CELERAR DESPUÉS de TODO! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes? —Luan bromeó, mientras un gruñido colectivo podía escucharse a través de la cocina.

—¡Todos merecen tener una fiesta de cumpleaños todos los años Linc! —Lynn agregó.

—¡Lincoln, LITERALMENTE sería lo peor que puedas tener en pasar todo el día sin fiesta!" Lori dijo.

—"Hem"—Suspiro Lucy mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la infante.

Mientras todos decían esto, Lincoln estaba lleno de emoción y aprecio por todas sus maravillosas hermanas que hicieron todo lo posible para organizar una fiesta solo para él.

—¡Sin embargo, tenemos que agradecer a Lori por esto! —Luan dijo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Si no fuera por el dinero que ella hizo en su puesto de limonada, podríamos no haber tenido el dinero para obtener todo esto! —Leni agregó.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no comenzaste esa posición para que pudieras comprar un teléfono celular? —Luna se preguntó.

—Ni siquiera es un gran negocio, prefiero que Lincoln tenga el mejor cumpleaños que alguna tecnología que utilizaré dos veces al día. —Lori respondió.

Mientras Lori le decía todo esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Lincoln. Soltó un el peluche y corrió hacia Lori para abrazarle la pierna.

—¡Gracias, Lori! —Lincoln chillo.

—¡Awwwww! —Todos dijeron.

¡Cualquier cosa para mi pequeño hermanito! —Lori exclamó mientras se pone de rodillas y limpia las lágrimas de felicidad de su hermanito —. Recuerda que tu hermana mayor siempre estará aquí para apoyarte, no solo ayudaré a mis hermanas, si no que también seré buen ejemplo para a ti. Así que cuando Lucy crezca, tu estarás ahí para cuidarla y también dar el mismo que e estoy dando. Recuerda eso Lincoln. —Lori le da un beso en la frente de Lincoln.

—¡Gracias Lori! Eres realmente la mejor hermana mayor de todo el mundo! —Lincoln lo abraza y también le da un beso en la mejilla. Ese acto hizo que Lori comenzaba a sonrojar.

—¡Vamos a comer! ¡Tengo hambre! —Lynn gritó desesperada en poder al fin a desayunar.

—¡No hasta que Lincoln apague las velas de su cumpleaños! —Lori dice mientras levanta a Lincoln para que así se siente junto al gigantesco panqueque triple apilado.

Las cinco hermanas cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Lincoln, y luego todas juntas gritaron.

—¡Pide un deseo!

Lincoln pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba a Lori enfrente con esa increíble sonrisa junto con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Deseo que mi hermana mayor Lori me ame para siempre y nunca me abandonará.— Lincoln apaga las velas y todos aplauden.

—¿Y que pediste Linc? —Pregunto Lynn.

—¡Lynn! No puedes preguntar a eso! —Exclamó Luna.

—Pero quiero daber que pidió. —Poniendo un puchero mientras berrinchaba un poco.

—¡Ya basta chicas! Recuerde que literalmente es el gran día de nuestro único hermano. Y quiero que el lo disfrute al máximo. —Les regaña mientras ella ponía les servía los desayunos.

—¡Gracias Lori! Solo espero que cuando sea grande, pueda llegar a ser más que hermanos. —Reindose mientras comía su desayuno.

Ese comentario hizo que la mayor comenzara a sonrojar. Pero luego Leni comenzaba a hablar.

—¡Y que puede ser algo más allá de un hermano? —Leni pregunto mientras el resto comenzaba en pensar en lo que dijo su hermano.

—Lo único que se, es que tu Literalmete te convertirás en un apuesto galán cuando seas grande. Pero por ahora disfruta de tu culpleaños que solo lo puedes celebrar una vez al año. —Lori puso la papilla de manzana y comenzaba a alimentar a Lucy.

Lincoln realmente amaba a su hermana mayor, y solo esperaba que cuando crezca, ellos dos por fin estaría juntos por siempre... si es que ese deseo realmente funcionará.

* * *

Había dejado de ver la caja de harina de chocolate y pudo notar que tenía varias lágrimas derramadas en ambas mejillas. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había llorado.

No sabía por qué recordó eso momento que tuvo con sus hermanas mayores, en especial con Lori. Realmente la quería demasiado que la considero como su hermana mayor favorita, ella era la razón por que quería seguir el ejemplo de ser el mayor de sus hermanitas. El cariño que le brindó era algo que había tesorado, pero que cambio, acaso su deseo fue bastante egoísta que hizo que su hermana mayor cambiara radicalmente a una hermana cariñosa que haría cualquier cosa por sacrificar, a una hermana mayor madona, amargada, gritona que solo se preocupaba por sí misma. Acaso el fue que lo hizo así?

Ya no importaba, se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, y ahora tenía otra razón más para odiarse a si mismo. Tal vez el no merecía tener un cumpleaños después de todo.

Lincoln miro el reloj y había pasado 20 minutos desde que había entrado al supermercados. Aún tenía tiempo para buscar la especia y hacer la compra. Solo tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo viera y así acaba lo más rápido posible.

Una vez dicidido, toma caja para hacer pastelitos y comienza caminar sigilosa mente hacia la siguiente sección, esperando poder encontrar el sazón para así hacer la cena de esta noche.

Cuando el joven loud dejo el area. Una persona muy particular comenzaba a buscar algo el la sección de postres.

—Haber... nope... está es libre de azúcar... mucho vainilla... acaso vende esto? —La persona seguía buscando hasta que la encuentra —. ¡Si! —Toma una bolsa de harina. —Con esto podré hornear las galletas. —Exclama la persona mientras regresaba el lugar donde había entrado.

Pero al momento de voltearse, mira a un joven que tenía una camisa naranjada, al parecer intentaba buscar algo. Pero luego esa persa reconoció quien era.

—Acaso será Lincoln? —Preguntando mientra ve que el joven dejó de buscar y prosigio a caminar hacia otra dirección.

La joven concertada dejó de interesarse y prosigue dejar el lugar.

* * *

En la tarde cerca de las 16:00pm, El Vanzilla por por fin había llegado a la casa, pero la diferencia del restos de las llegadas, Lori salía de la camioneta mi furiosa, no solo por que sus hermanas le había desperdiciado su valioso tiempo. Si no que su estupida de su hermana le seguía reclamado y exigía hablarle con ella.

Una vez adentro de la casa Lori comenzaba subir por las escaleras, pero no antes con la compañía de su hermana que aún le seguía por la espalda. Estaba muy cansada y no quería hacer esa charla con Leni. Solo sería otro desperdicio más de su tiempo y en eso tenía.

Así que una ves en su cuarto, Lori se quita sus zapatos y comienza a recostarse en su cama enfrente de ella. Estaba agitada y no quería ser molestadas

—Ejem. —Lori comenzaba gemir de cansancio, mientras que Leni aún seguía esperando que su hermana se levantara y que al fin comenzaría hacer esa charla.

—Mira Leni. —Lori mueve su cabeza y mira en donde esta su hermana —. Sea lo que quieres hablar conmigo no me interesa de nada. Así que ve a tejer algo y déjame descansar. —Lori volvía acomodar su cara en la almohada.

—¡No! —Grito Leni tan fuerte que logró levantar de susto a su hermana mayor.

—¡Ya estuvo! —Lori furiosa, se levanta de su cama comienza a caminar de manera amenazante achacó donde esta Leni. Pero para su sorpresa, la expresión de su hermana no había cambiado en nada.

Ambas hermanas se miraba entre sí. Ninguna hacia un movimiento y solo se miraba de manera amenazadora. Era la primera vez en meses que una situación así pasará. Y no fue nada agradable para ambas rubias.

—¡Está bien Leni! Ya tienes mi atención! Que quieres que en una hora Bobby vendrá por mi. Así que habla de una vez. —Lori espera que su hermana hablara.

—Quiero que ya dejes de insultar a nuestro hermano y también quiero que lo respetes. Estoy harta de cada palabra fea que le dices hacía nuestro hermanito, no ves que el solo intenta hacer algo por nosotras, por que eres haci con el Lori. Que acaso se te olvido... —Lori le corta.

—Con que eso era. Mira Leni, así soy yo con todos, si ellos no sabe a respetarme yo... —Leni le interrumpe.

—¡Respetarte! El siempre nos respeto a todas, el jamás te había faltado al respeto, ninguna vez lo ha hecho. Al contrario tu... —Lori se acerca a leni.

—¿Que? Acaso piensas que yo no respeto a nadie? Yo solo respeto a la gente que me respeta! —Dijo Lori alzando un poco su voz

—Y es por esa actitud que nadie te respeta! Es por eso que ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar! —Alzando su tono de voz.

—¡Tu! —Comienza reírse —. Enserio crees que me vas a ponerme en mi lugar, hahahaha vaya Leni, ya enserio, ya dejemos y ve hacer lo que más te gusta. —Lori se media vuelta, comenzaba volver a su cama. Pero Leni lo toma del hombro y lo hace voltear de vuelta hacia ella.

—No creas que esto se acaba Lori Marie Loud, ya es hora de que al fin sepas lo que es respetar a las personas y que por veas las acciones qué haces. —Leni ahora estaba decidida enfrentarse a su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las hermanas menores estaba en la sala preparándose para sorprender a su hermano en caso de que el llegara a la casa.

—Así que... el plan es...? —Preguntando Lana al no saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Argh! Lana! Ya te lo habíamos dicho! Cuando Lincoln llegue a casa! Nosotras lo acorralamos y después le exigimos saber que le pasa! Que acaso no quieres saber por qué nuestro hermano está así! —Reprochando a su gemela por no poner atención.

—Pues lo siento por no poner atención! —Lana le contesto.

—¡Está bien unidades! No esh el momento de pelear! recuerde que nosotras estamos aqui para poder confrontar a nuestro unidad fraternal masculina. —Exclama la genio intentando calmar a las gemelas.

—*Suspiro* Solo esperemos que esté bien donde sea que esté... —Lucy sentía un mal presentimiento — Que es esa sensación de preocupación, acaso tienes que ver con mi hermano? —Luego de eso escucha un fuerte golpe que provenía arriba de la planta alta.

 **(¡Smash!)**

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —Exclama Lola muy asustada.

—¡Proviene de allá arriba! —Exclama Lana.

—Acaso...

 **(¡Smash!)**

—No me diga que...

* * *

Una vez que había llegado a la sección de especias, Lincoln por fin había conseguido lo que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba ir hacia la caja registradora y mission cumplida.

Estaba muy contenido de que todo había salido tan bien si tener que confrontar con el jerente de la tienda. Por primera vez todo sale bien como uno planeaba, al contrario con las ultima veces, ese había salido muy bien que hasta ganas de dailar tenía.

Lincoln tuvo que tomar un rumbo solo para estar seguro, ya que no todo plan podría salir bien, y el necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaría bien, prosiguió con cautela y evitaba que los empleados lo viera, aunq él creó que no sería necesario siendo que la mayoría de los empleados eran jóvenes adolescentes mayores.

Al momentos de llegar al sección de cereal Lincoln se topa con un cereal muy particular. Al momento de acercarse Lincoln toma la caja de cereal, u tal como esperaba era el mismo cereal que una vez intentó conseguir y también la razón por la que su familia había sido prohibidas en pasar por esa tienda.

"ZOMBIE BRAN"

El mismo cereal que intentó optener hace meses atrás. Vaya que fue hace mucho tiempo, aún seguía comprando pero en otra tienda afuera de la ciudad. Realmente se sentía mal que su madre tenía que viajar al otro lado del pueblo solo para poder compras las compras comestible.

Sin tan solo sus hermanas... no, el sabía que eso pasaría, el tomo toda responsabilidad incluso si eso lo llevara a un castigo. Sabía del riesgo y acepto, otra culpa más en la lista del peor hermano y hijo para su familia. Realmente era un egoísta y el lo sabe.

Tal vez si era un egoísta, y todo comenzaba a juntar bien, todas las malas cosas qué pasó con su familia era por su egoísmo, tener la atención que nunca tuvo y aprovechar de la situación qué hay por todo lo que le pudiera beneficiarse. Ahora entendía todo.

Vaya imbecil que fue.

Lincoln triste dejó el cereal en su lugar y comenzó a dejar el lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que algo lo había golpeado en su cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —Lincoln volteo atrás y no había nadie enfrente de el, pero cuando miro hacia abajo, ve que estaba el cereal de Zombie Bran ahí tirado en el suelo. Agarro el Zombie Bran y mira el cartón de cereal, al parecer la caja estába golpead por el impacto de su cabeza, como si alguien lo lanzara el cereal apropósito en su cabeza.

Lincoln atónito voltea hacia atrás y para su gran sorpresa, se encuentra a alguien que por una razón se vestía exactamente igual que a él.

El chico caminaba lentamente hacia el albino, parecía que usaba las misma ropas que Lincoln pero con diferencias de ropas, el chico usaba una camiseta naranja mientras que Lincoln usaba un polo naranja, usaba jeans de color azul, mientras el chico usaba pantalones de vaqueros azul. Al diferencia de el Lincoln, el usa zapatos de color azul, mientras que la de albino era blancos con rayas rojas.

Lo único que lo diferencia entre ambos era los rasgos fáciles. El chico no era albino, su rostro no era tan calcheto como la de Lincoln y no tenía pecas en su rostro.

Al momento llegar con el albino, el chico le arrebata el cereal y solo le dice esas palabras a que podría ser las últimas que Lincoln los podría escuchar.

—Espero que estes listo cabeza de piña.

—¿Huh?... —Al momento de que Lincoln iba a responder, siente un fuerte golpe en el estomago —. OOOF! —Al residir el golpe, Lincoln cayó de rodillas, comenzaba a toser fuertemente mientras intentaba recuperar aire de manera desesperada.

—Prepárate Loud, ya que esto apenas está empezando.


	27. El chico impostor

El golpe fue inesperado, podía sentir la marca del puño en su estómago, apenas se batalló en poder respirar, jadeaba sin para, tosía mucho por que el golpe fue bastante fuerte como para quietarle todo el aire que trai. No sabía quién era ese chico al que se vestía igual que a él, pero por una razón ya lo había visto antes, ¿pero en donde lo vio? ¿Y por que quería lastimar? ¿Acaso es uno de los bravucones que lo había asaltado en la cafetería? No, el nunca lo había visto en la escuela, ni mucho menos que conociera a alguien que usabas las mismas ropas que el, quien quiera que sea, no se dejaria que lo traten así.

Aquel chico con las mismas ropas, comenzó agarrar el cuello del polo naranja y lo hizo lenvantar, luego lo miraba con satisfacción, al saber que le había dado un buen golpe en el torso.

Lincoln Loud al recobrar su aliento después del golpe sorpresa que había recibido, intentó soltarse del agarra que con éxito había logrado zafarse. Luego de su liberación y retroceder un poco hacia atrás, comenzó a mira mejor imagen de chico al que estaba enfrente de el. Literalmente se sorprende que ese chico vestía exactamente igual que a él, pero al ver más de cerca, se da cuenta que no era tan Albino al que aparentaba hacer, ya que ese joven era rubio y llevaba puesto un gorro tejido blanco.

Una vez que ambos estaban distanciados, el joven del gorro comenzaba carcajear, daba una risa bastante alegre, Lincoln no entendía lo gracioso, ese chico le había rematado un golpe en el torso y aún así se reír como si eso fuera algo de que orgullecer. Al momento de que Lincoln iba hablar, el chico del gorro comenzó hablar primero.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo cabeza de piña ¡hahaha! —El chico misterioso hablo mientras reía sin para —. Aunque me pegunto, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Realmente perdí la cuenta, aún que para serte sincero, yo siempre te he observado y viendo los mejores momentos que tuviste. Rayos como me gustaría volver a ver esos increíble momentos cuando tu... ¡hahaha! Perodoname por eso, creo que le estaba saliendo del tema aquí.

Lincoln no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Al parecer dijo que el lo había conocido y también lo anduvo observado no sabe cuanto. Lo único que podía deducir ahora, era sacarle unas respuesta y si tiene suerte, evitar hacer una pelea innecesaria.

—Mira amigo, no se de que estás hablando ni mucho menos se quien eres tu. —Al decir eso, el joven del camisón anaranjado quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

—¡Espera! ¿No sabes quien soy? —El albino agito la cabeza negando tener idea de quién era ese joven del gorrón blanco —. ¿Debes estar bromeando cierto? —Lincoln seguía agitando su cabeza.

El chico de gorra estaba totalmente sorprendido, miro nuevamente al albino y al parecer su expresión no mostraba nada de lo que el esprarba ver. ¿Acaso realmente se había olvidado de él?

Lincoln por otra parte estaba desconcertado y a la vez desesperado. Ya estaban aquí parados por más de 5 minutos y ninguno de ellos dos a dado una buena explicación, ni mucho menos le dieron idea de por que el golpe y la razón por la que lo estaban aquí.

—Bueno amigo. No se por que me golpeaste ni mucho menos se por que me dices esos, pero realmente tengo algo de prisa así que...

Antes de que Lincoln se diera la vuelta, sintió que algo le había golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! —El albino puso su mano en la cabeza y comenzó a frotar el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. —¡Ya en serio que te pasa! —Lo miró con enojo pero después nota el mismo cereal de Zombie Brad ahí abajo tirando en el suelo.

—¡Vamos Loud! ¡Realmente no me recuerdas! Mira muy bien el cereal y por lo menos intenta recordarme. —El chico algo fastidioso, intentó darle el albino una pista para que así pudiera recordar que era el.

Lincoln algo fastidiado, tomó la caja de Zombie Brand y miro atentamente el cereal. Al punto de vista era un simple cereal, pero después comenzó a mirar al chico atentamente y ahí comenzó a darle una idea de quién podría ser.

* * *

—Y con esto me sobra: $4,00 dólares para el Zombie brads ¡Si!

Lincoln emocionado pone el último producto comestible en el carrito y fue corriendo hasta llegar a la sección de cereales, y ahí estaba, la última caja de Zombie Brand lista para ser tomada.

—Es la última caja, y no puedo creer que es...

—¡Mío! —El chico toma el cereal de las manos de Lincoln.

Lincoln al mirar a su lado, veía a un chico del mismo ropajes que el.

—¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Yo lo tenía primero!

—¡Y yo lo tengo ahora! Niño de piña! ¡Hahahaha! —El chico comenzó a correr.

—¡Oh tu vas a caer!

En ese momento los chicos comenzara hacer una persecución por todo el súper mercado. Ambos Lincoln y el chico malcriado, comenzaron hacer varios destrozos por toda la tienda. Aparte también sus hermanas ya tenía casi todo el lugar muy destrozado y también tenía al gerente tras de ellos.

Todo fue un caos total por toda la tienda, pero gracias a las habilidades del hombre del plan, Lincoln logro vencer al muchacho y obtuvo su cereal de vuelta... bueno lo tenía si no fuera por sus hermanas que al final el gerente los había sacado a escobazos de la tienda, al final Lincoln salió castigado y no obtiveo el cerea que tanto esfuerzo había dado.

* * *

Lincoln al recordar el cereal, finalmente se da cuenta de quién era esa persona.

—¡Eres tu! —Lincoln lo miro y después hubo una pausa. Al parecer el chico esperaba otra reacción impactante, pero después el albino comenzó fruncir el ceño —. Y quién eres exactamente. —Esa fue la respuesta que le había dado Lincoln.

El joven se quedó estupefacto al escuchar tal respuesta, ¿que acaso no entendió el mensaje?

—No me lo malentiendas, se que eres el chico que intentó tomar el cereal y todo eso. Pero esa es todo lo que yo se sobre ti. Ni siquiera se tu nombre sabes sabes.

El tenía razón, Lincoln no sabía mucho sobre ese chico ni mucho menos sabe su nombre. Así que el joven comenzó a suspirar de mala gana, y comenzó a introducirse a su mismo.

—¡Está bien Loud! Como eso será tu último día, te dire como me llamo. —Lincoln se quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo sobre su último dia —. Mi nombre es "Carson Pingrey". El hombre que obtiene lo que quiera. Y muy pronto será lo último que oirás después de dejarte medio muerto en este lugar. Ya que aquí será el lugar donde descansaras, y me asegurare que todo termine rápido, incluso si tengo que matarte para así poder lograrlo. —Al escuchar lo último, Lincoln se quedó muy sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

Luego de finalizar, Carson comenzó a corre e intenta dar un golpe con su mano derecha. Viendo el golpe, Lincoln se mueve a su izquierda y logra esquivar el golpe. Claus da una leve sonrisa y comienza moverse un poco hacia abajo, luego alzo un poco el puño derecho, al parecer se podía ver una cuerda bastante visible, eran tan transparente que no se podía notar con el ojo humano. Lincoln no sabía por que el chico no se movía, pero obto en tener esa oportunidad en poder salir del lugar.

Lincoln corría con toda velocidad, pero al momento de salirse, se sorprende que un carrito de compras apareciera de la nada. Sin poder reaccionar, el carrito lo atropella de la manera tan brutal como si fuera con un carro de verdad. Lincoln salió volando, cayó al suelo mientras rodaba sin parar, luego choca al congelador en donde esta en la sección de comida congeladas.

Comenzaba a gemir de dolor al sentir el golpe de carro de compras. Jamás pensó que así se sentirá cuando uno lo atropellara, el dolor era intenso, sentía que sus costillas estaban apunto de romperse, su brazo izquierdo fue el que recibió más el impacto, su pierna estaba torcida junto con sus tobillos y rodillas, podía sentir que sus órganos estaban revueltos ya que sentía un gran ardor en su interior, su rostro también recibió un mayor impacto, sentía como su mandíbula bastante torcida, su nariz le comenzaba a sangrar, sus vista estaba borrosa, no podía oír nada ya que solo podía escuchar un "Ping" por el impacto que recibió.

El chico llegó al sección de comidas congeladas y después tomó al albino y se lo llevo a rastras. La gente que estaba en esa sección comenzaron a preucupar. pero el chico les dijo que estaba bien y que lo llevaría con sus padres que el era su gemelo. Al decir eso se alegraron y continuaron con sus compras, sin saber lo que realmente tenía planeado hacer con el joven Loud.

* * *

Las hermanas no sabía que hacer en una sintuacion bastante alarmante; Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, estaban afuera de la puerta de las mayores, escuchando el gran alboroto que se escuchaba adentro del cuarto de las mayores. No necesitarías ser una genio para saber que Lori y Leni estaba teniendo una pelea bastante seria, quería intervenir pero tenía miento en meterse en el medio.

Lucy estaba consciente de la situación, sabía que si sus dos hermanas no paraban de pelear, una de ellas saldría muy lastimada. Pero que podría hacer ella junto con sus 3 hermanas más menores que ella, apenas entre las cuatro podría retener a Leni.

Ninguna intentaba decir una palabra, esperaban que al menos una de ellas dijieran como podrían parar la pelea, era obvio que ninguna estaba calificada para poder parar la pelea entre dos titanes. Si tan solo tuviera a Luna, Luan, Lynn o al menos a Lincoln, tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de poder parar las cosas y así buscar la razón de su gran pleito que tiene las hermanas mayores.

Lamentablemente ningun mayor estaba en la casa que no fuera mayor de 10 años. Las hermanitas sabían que Luna estaría ensañando con su Banda ahora mismo y también llegaría muy tarde por que su banda irían a un concierto rock, tampoco tenía. Idea en donde podría estar Luan, ya que al escuchar las quejas de su hermana mayor, Lori, sabía que Luan no llegara pronto a la casa, al igual que Luan, Lynn tampoco sabía en donde podría estar, ni mucho menos su único hermano mayor, Lincoln.

Luego de pensarlo Lisa tuvo la idea de usar sus robots como último recurso en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Pero Lucy insistía que eso sería una mala idea, y que posiblemente lastimaría a las mayores al intentar tetenerlas sin que las máquinas lastimara a las mayores por su gran exceso de fuerza sobre humana o que por un error explote en pedazos las máquinas.

Las chicas estaban desesperadas, los ruidos en el cuarto estaban soñando mucho más fuertes.

—Lucy, ¿que debemos hacer? —Lana quería que la pelea para de una vez.

—No lo se Lana, quiero entrar pero. —Lucy miraba su mano derecha temblando sin para —. Por que esta cesación de miedo, solo tengo que entrar a la puerta y decirle que paren y ya. Eso es lo que haría Lincoln... donde estas cuando te necesitamos hermano. —Lucy tomó un suspiro u comenzó tener una idea —. muy bien chicas, esto es lo que vamos hacer.

Las hermanas concertadas, decidieron acercarse a la gótica y escuchar atentamente el plan que tenía Lucy. Esperando que ese plan lograría para la peleó o por lo meno retener la pelea.

* * *

Leni mira a su hermana mayor Lori, mientras que Lori le estaba gritando y después levanto su teléfono. Ambas hermanas estaba muy lastimadas, pero el que estaba más era la mayor.

Estaba muy decepcionada de Lori por todo, no solo le importa su maldito teléfono celular, si no que también estaba muy molesta por que prefiera su maldita cita de su novio que el bienestar de los demás.

Lori por otra parta comenzaba a suspirar por lo cansada que estaba, sacudió la cabeza y miro sus heridas que tenía. Era increíble que su hermana le estaba ganando, ni siquiera le había dado un golpe muy fuerte, por que Leni se estaba defendiense muy bien de cada golpe que le daba.

Lori miro su teléfono y podía ver que ya tenía 3 mensajes perdidos de parte Bobby. Literalmente quería acabar con eso, pero Leni no la dejaría ir tan fácil, ella quería que se quedara en la casa y esperar que su hermano llegara nada más para que pudiera disculparse con su hermano. Era una perdida de su tiempo, así que decide embestirla y esperar que con su moviemiente, lograra noquearla o al menos inmovilizarla y así ella podría arematarla con varios golpes.

Al ver a Lori correr hacia ella, deja que su hermana lo embistiera, siente el impacto pero se retiene y la para justo a tiempo, luego usa sus brazos para agarra la cintura y después lo levanta hacia arriba. Lori sorprendida intentaba zafarse, pero ya Leni lo tenía toda cargada hacia arriba. Una vez dominada, Leni lanza el cuepo de la mayor al suelo y la hace caer de espalda. El impacto del suelo hizo que la espalda de la mayor sintiera un gran dolor de espaldas.

Lori no lo podía creer, desde cuando su hermana sabía esos movimiento, pero después recordó esas secciones que su hermana Lynn le había dado a Leni y a Lola. Se levanta de nuevo pero esta vez Leni aún tenía esa mirada vacía y determinada. Ya estaba harta de ver esa mirarda cada vez que ella hacía algo que tuviera que ver con su hermano.

—¡¿Que quieres Leni?!—Lori le gritaba con odio, pero su hermana no se sorprendió ni lo más mínimo.

—Quiero que me escuches y bien claro de lo que te voy a decir. —Leni se acercó a ella con los ojos fríos y determinados.

—¡Que quiero hablar! Tus estupidez que me vas a decir sobre...

(¡Slap!)

Lori fue callada por una cachetada, el sonido del golpe fue tan fuerte que logro hacer ruido por toda la habitación.

Lori estaba impactada, su hermana nunca le había dado una cachetada así desde el día en que ella casi mataba a Lynn a golpes.

—¡Ya por favor Lori madura de una vez! —Esas fueran las palabras que hicieron que Lori despertara de su trance —. ¡Eres la mayor! ¡Se supone que debes cuidarnos y mantenernos a todos a salvo! Y mira lo que realmente haces! —Leni toma el cuello de la camisa y comienza acercarsele a su cara.

Lori por otra parte estaba asustada ahora, su hermana no solo lo había vencido. Si no que también la tenía en su Merced. No sabía que hacer en ese punto, así que solo decide escucharlo lo que le tenía planeado decirle y esperar que esto acabara pronto.

—Nos tratas tan mal a todos como si no fuéramos algo para ti, siempre nos usas solo para hacer los deberes de la casa, en especial a Linky que lo obligas a hacer todo, y no solo a él; Me tratas a mí como si yo fuera la persona más tonta del mundo, se que no soy tan brillante, pero al menos yo no trato mal a todos ustedes, pero ustedes siempre me hablan muy mal sobre mis espaldas, ni siquiera te importa que yo sea una de tus hermanas. —Leni comenzaba a salir lágrimas de sus ojos —. Pero Linky, el nunca me insulta, ni siquiera habla mal de mi, incluso cuando tuvo oportunidades de hablar mal de mi persona, el nunca lo hizo, al contrario se enoja cada vez que alguien habla mal de mi, incluso regaño a Luna y a Luan por cosas que no entendia pero mi hermana si que estaba furioso. El siempre me queda y mucho, pero tu Lori, tu ya no te esfuerzas mucho en cuidarme, solo me dabas por tu novio y tu estatus social.

Lori no lo podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, acaso era lo que ella estaba sintiéndose todo ese tiempo, y por que no lo menciono ahora, ella es la mayor, su compañera de cuarto, su hermana más cercana, por que no le confiesa sus problemas, y por solo a su hermano en vez de ella.

—¡Y luego está Luna! ¡Le gritas por practicar lo que ama! Ella toca todos los instrumentos imaginables y le gritas por qué? ¿Por molestar tu llamada telefónica? ¡En lugar de gritarle, debes alentarla a seguir buscando sus sueños en lugar de constantemente derribarla! —Leni comenzaba a moverse un poco hacia adelante mientras no perdía el agarre de su hermana —. Pero en ves de hacerlo, mi hermanito lo hace, el le ayuda con sus sueño, escucha cada canción que nuestra hermana hace, ayuda no solo a Luna, si no a toda su banda, lo ayuda a cubrirla cuando va a fiesta y se asegura que no salga en problemas cuando ella regresa a casa.

—Leni y-yo... se qué hay razones de que sea mala pero no... —Lori no pudo decir más ya que había llegado a la pared cerca donde esta la puerta.

—A continuación tenemos a Luan, sí, sus bromas pueden ser un poco fuera de control, pero sus bromas siempre están en el lugar correcto, todos incluso nos reímos un poco cuando ella cuenta una de sus bromas, pero actúas como si estuvieras listo para destruir sus sueños de ser una comediante profesional!

—¡No es cierto! —Lori intentó defenderse —. Entiendo que soy una hermana horrible, pero intentó aprenderé a ser un poco más considerada y...

—¡No solo eres una hermana horrible, sino que estás lejos de eso! ¡Actúas como si no te importara un comino alguno de tus hermanos! Cuando Lynn está practicando para un próximo juego, caminas, hablando con tu precioso Bobby ¡Boo-Boo Osito, destruyendo su concentración y eso casi le cuesta cada maldito juego! —Leni gritando con toda su rabia.

—L-Leni... se que... ya sabes q-que yo tengo mis asiento y... no soy eso que l-le gusta mucho los deportes pero sabes yo...

—Siempre pones prioritario a todo en tu teléfono en vez de tu familia. Pero no te culpo mucho, todos queremos tener tiempo a solas, tal vez por eso nuestro hermano decidió hacer un plan a que le salió mal y tuvo que vivir meses encerrado en un estupido traje llorando mientras que nosotras no hacíamos nada y tu como la mayor que eres, ¡bebiste parar todo esto! ¡Pero nooo! Preferiste seguir usando tu teléfono y actualizando tu estatus social! Y de paso humillas a nuestro hermana con tus fotos sabiendo que eso le podría perjudicar a un más! Realmente no entiendo si realmente pones atentecion a lo que esta a tu alrededor, o espera, esa yo soy la experta en eso! Y como lo veo...

—¡Ya cállate por favor! —Lori no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar.

—¡No me cayó Lori! Es hora de que alguien te diga tus verdades en la cara! Y yo seré esa persona!

Los gritos que daban Leni eran como cuchillos que clavaba fuertemente hacia el cuerpo de la rubia mayor. Cada palabra que le decía era cierto, Lori nunca fue la mejor hermana del mundo, pensó que la peor hermana de todas era Lynn o Lola, pero al final ella al que se considera como la verdadera peor hermana del todo mundo.

—¡Destruyes todos los videojuegos de nuestro hermano hasta el punto en que ni siquiera puede pedirles a papá y mamá una nueva! ¡Tiene que vender sus cosas! Tomar pequeños trabajos o hacer de favores a Lola! Crees que es justo hacer todo esto! ¡¿Dime Lori! Crees que lo es?!

—N-no... *Sniff* no se justo... p-pero eso eran accidentales hermana...*Sniff* siempre le compro lo que rompo. —Lori intentó mostrarle que no era mala hermana. Cierto ella rompía accidental mente las cosas y también las compraba.

—Cierto, pero cuando te das cuente que tus ahorros se te acaba, ya no te esfuerzas en volver pagar lo que rompes, en ves de eso, lo culpas y lo amenaza para así ya no tener que pagarle, es por eso que lo hace y tu aún lo sigues rompiéndole sus cosas, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que le volviste a reparar el juego de consolas? —Preguntando Leni sabiendo la respuesta.

Lori intentó recordar lo más reciente, pero la mentablente no había pagado nada a su hermano, y todavia le seguía rompíendo sus consolas.

—Tal como sospechaba. —Leni cerró sus ojos y luego suspiro.

—Leni se que estas muy molesta y quieres hacer bien las cosas, realmente fui una horrible hermana, pero que puedo hacer Leni, ninguno de ustedes me escucha, intente ser buena una vez y nadie me hace caso, ni mucho menos me respentan. Lincoln intentó una vez y mira como quedó nuestro hermano, siendo bueno no siempre salen bien las cosas, es por eso que dar algo de amenazas y alzar la voz de la manera directa, haría que las cosas salgan bien hermana.

—Tienes razón Lori, no somos ángeles pero tampoco unos demonios, pero a cambio tu, tu. O tienes contro Lori, ni tu, ni Lynn o Lola tiene no el más mínimo control, mira a Lucy como ejemplo: La Amenazas con enterrar a Lucy viva para que pueda estar con ese maldito ser ficticio Edwin! ¡Lucy está tan traumatizada que ni siquiera mira el busto de Edwin con miedo de que entres a la habitación con una pala y una bolsa para cadáveres! ¡Crees que con eso ayudaría disciplinarnos Lori! Por dios Lori en que diablos te pasa en tu cabeza! —Leni no sabía si orgullocerse o golpearla de nuevo.

—Y-yo... yo... no lo se hermanita... *Sniff,

Lori estaba aún peor de lo que ya estaba ahora, que clase de hermana amenazaria a su pequeña hermanita en decirle algo tan tétrico y amenazante, pensaba que conocía muy bien a sus hermanas y también pensaba que si usaba los gustos como algo para poder amenazar a sus hermanas, tal vez al final todas ellas entendieran el mensaje y que por fin pudieran comportarse como personas civilizadas, en ves de caóticas sin control... vaya que estaba equivocada.

—Y ahora tenemos a los gemelas, y sí, discuten como hacen los hermanos, pero si se topan contigo mientras te estás pintando las uñas, les gritas, di algunas cosas horripilantes que a esa edad, lo tomarán literalmente y estarán demasiado asustadas como para pedirle consejo o ayuda. Crees que con amenaza ayudará a poner en orden Lori! Lo único que harás es mostrarles miedo a esta casa! Por que crees que no hicimos nada en poder parar todo lo malo qué pasaba en esta casa, ¡Teníamos miedo entre nosotras Lori! Miedo de ser golpeada! Miedo de ser exiliadas! Miedo en todo Lori! El único que es capas de romper ese miento y la única persona en esta familia de cobardes es nuestro hermano Linky! Nuestro único hermano era capas de enfrentarse a ese miedo! El único que es capas de enfrentarnos, sabiendo que nosotras le ganamos el número es nuestro hermano Lori, por Dios Lori, el es el pilla de esta maldita casa madita seas hermana! Tu, papá y Mamá son los pilares de esta casa! No Lincoln! Nuestro hermano es solo un niño, el no debe cargar todo el peso el solo. Solo los mayores lo tenemos que hacer, no nuestro hermano, tal vez algún día lo haga, pero no hoy, no mañana, ni el otro día, ni la semana, ni el mes, no hasta que sea el nuevo mayor de todos los hermanos. Por eso yo... —Leni dejó de hablar ya que miraba a Lori con varias las lágrimas bien derramadas por todo su rostro.

—Está bien L-Leni... *Sniff, lo entiendo, y nunca lo haré ...

—¡No, no lo harás! —Leni jadeó y negó con la cabeza —. ¡Lo que me estás diciendo es pura hipocresía ahora Lori! ¡ASÍ QUE ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE TE RESTRIEGE LA CARA CON TODOS NUESTROS PROBLEMAS QUE NOS HAS DADO HERMANA! —Loni exploto de furia, pero luego tomó un respiro e intentó calmarse.

Lori quería llorar, ya no aguantaba más las verdades, ya ni siquiera sabe el tiempo qué pasó cuando anduvo hablando con su hermana, solo quería largarse del cuarto y llorar en un lugar privado.

—¡Entonces tenemos a Lisa, que es una niña prodigio en ciencias! ¡Todos aquí están felices por ella! ¡Se enorgullece de cada uno de sus proyectos y lo hace como si fuera el fin del mundo! Sí, a veces necesita poner a prueba sus prioridades, pero incluso cuando tiene prioridades, le atacas, diciéndole que no se beneficiará de ninguna manera con la ciencia y haciéndola sentir que no debe hacer lo que está haciendo.

—Ya basta Leni no más... —Lori se tapa sus oídos, pero Leni agarra sus muñecas y las separa de sus oídos.

—¡El único que está a salvo de ti es Lily, y eso es porque ella es una bebé! Honestamente, me alegro de que te mudes antes de que ella esté entrenada para ir al baño, ¡quién sabe cómo la tratarás!

Lori frunció el ceño cuando Leni dijo que se alegraba de que por fin se iba a mudarse de la casa.

—Leni... acaso tu... —Leni soltó a Lori y comenzó a caminar a su cama.

—No te molestes hermana. —Diciendo con palabras frías —. No me disculpo, así que tú también podrías ...

—Tienes razón. —Leni la mira confundido y Lori inspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza —. Realmente estoy podrida con todos ustedes y ... todo lo que dijeron sobre mí es cierto.

—Lori, no quise decir lo que dije, pero me tenias harta y cansanda de cómo nos tratas. Eres la hermana mayor y es tu trabajo cuidarnos, no menospreciarnos, hacernos sentir virtualmente sin valor. —Suspiro Lori y asintió mientras camina hacia la cama de Leni, se sentó y abrazó a su hermana. —Supongo que dije algunas cosas de las que no estoy demasiado orgullosa.

—Pero es la llamada de atención que literalmente necesitaba, hermanita. —Lori se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Aún así... te odio.

—¿Eh...? —Lori no entendió al final pero por sorpresa había sido golpeada por Leni de la manera más brutal que había.

Fue mandaba al suelo con ese fuerte golpe. Lori se levantaba con varias lágrimas que le salía de su rostro mientras cubría su mejilla derecha.

—Ya me tienes harta! ¡HARTA! —Le agarra los cabellos de Lori y le intenta darle otro golpe en la cara de su hermana.

Lori cubría sus manos mientras ella intentaba aguantar los golpes que su hermana que le daba.

—Por favor Leni perdóname, yo quiero cambiar pero por favor... —Lori intentaba aguantar los golpes que le daba Leni.

—¡No! Tu nunca cambiarás, nadie en esta casa cambiará! —Leni le seguía pegando a Lori aún más fuerte —. ¡Ustedes piensan que estamos arrepentidas pero no es así! —Leni continúa golpeándola.

—¡BASTA LENI! —Lori ya no podía más y comenzó a llorar aún más.

—¡No! Ustedes lo causaron! Nosotras le hicimos daño a nuestro hermanito! Lo rompimos hermana! No lo ves por que a ti no te importa si vienes estar! —Leni dejó de pegar a su hermana y después saca una hoja de papel —. Esto hermanita, son las letras de nuestro hermanito. Cada letra que está escrita en esa hoja, son todas las palabras de dolor que le hemos causado, por nuestra culpa, nuestro hermano! Nuestro hermanito piensa que no sirve como HERMANO!

Lori no entendía nada, acaso esa hoja era la razón por la reacción de su hermanita, que tendrá escrito como para llegar al tal punto.

—Por nuestra culpa, el...

(¡Ring¡)

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a sonar...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln estaba ahí tirado en el suelo junto con el chico que se vestía como el. Carson tomó el cuello de polo naranja de Lincoln y después comenzó alzarlo hacia arriba.

—Ultimas palabras antes de que te de paliza de tu vida. —Preparándose para golpearlo sin parar

—Arghhh.—Lincoln intenta zafarse, pero al tener el cuerpo lastimado, no podía hacer mucho, pero podía sentir en su cuerpo que las heridas graves que tenía, comenzaba a sanar por su solas. Si tan solo tuviera tiempo para reposar, tal vez volverá estar como antes.

—Por fin tendré my venganza. —Cuando el estaba a punto de golpearlo, el sitio que algo le había pegado en su cara —. ¡Gahhh! Quien fue que me pego! —El joven checo los alrededores y mira por abajo del piso—. Una galleta de chispas de chocolate? —El muchacho atónito por el objeto que le había pegado, siente que alguien le estaba arrojando múltiples galletas a él — ¡Que demonios! —Carson sin opción, suelta al albino e intenta buscar un refugio para cubrirse de las galletas.

Por otra parte Lincoln no entendía de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que llegó de la nada una chica pecasa de cabello castallo largo con un clip en forma de corazón. viste un vestido lila claro, con un abrigo violeta, medias rosadas y zapatos negros.

—Vamos antes que se de cuenta que me quede sin galletas. —La joven castaña le ayudó a lenvantar a Lincoln y ambos comenzaba a huir.

Carson al ya no recibir más galletas, se asoma para ver si quién había sido el idiota que le había arruinado el momento, pero para su sorpresa, Lincoln ya no estaba ahí tirado en el suelo, asi que el comenzó al maldecir.

—Rayos, quien quiera que sea, el tambien lo pagara.

El joven del gorro comenzó a dejar el lugar. Pero después un hombre había salido del baño y después se toma la sorpresa de su vida.

—¡Que diablos pasó! —El hombre comenzó a mirar el lugar, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que su tiemda se volvió hacer víctima de un atentado por vándalos juvenil —. Así que alguien está haciendo vandalismo en mi supermercado eh? Pues esta vez estoy preparado.


	28. La chica de las galletas

La chica de cabellos largo y castaño ayudaba a Lincoln Loud a salirse del lugar donde había sido llevado por un chico que increíblemente se parecía mucho a el. La joven miró por un breve vistazo por detrás, pero fue un momento de alivio extremadamente leve ver que el chico impostor no los estaba siguiendo.

Luego de sentirse cansanda, la joven pecosas fue a la sección de limpieza y ahí fueron a esconderse. Luego de ingresar la sección, la joven castaña suelta el brazo de Lincoln y lo deja caer para que el pudiera reposar.

La genta pasaron y vieron a la joven pareja. Al principio parecía una linda pareja de jóvenes, pero al mirar de cerca al niño, nota algo que los hacía preucupar un poco. Notaba como el joven tenía varios moretones en los brazos, los cabellos blancos estaban mezclado con un tono de color rojo, y el rostro lo todo inflamado. Querían ir y hablar con ellos, pero la niña solo les decía que estaba cansado y que siempre se pone cuando está así de enfermo, la gente no sabía si creer o no, pero luego el albino dijo que solo necesitaba un reposo y que les agradece por la preocupación. Una vez dicho la gente continúa con sus compras mientras que el albino y la niña de cabellos castaños fueron caminado hasta llegar al sección de revistas.

Una vez llegando Lincoln pudo sentir que su rostro ya no estaba tan lastimado, su mandíbula ya no estaba torcida, sus mejillas ya no estaba tan inflamados, su nariz dejó de sangrar y después tomó su tiempo para limpiar la sangre seca que tenía, también notaba que podía caminar mejor, ya no sentía el dolor de sus tobillos, sus rodillas estaba mejor, sus órganos ya no estaba revueltos y ya no sentía ese gran ardor que tenía en su interior,

Cuando termino de checar a si mismo, Lincoln miro a la persona a la que le había salvado de su posible paliza sin fin, al verla más de cerca Lincoln podía reconocerla pero el problema era...

—Parece que dejó de seguirnos. —Dijo la chica castaña mientras daba otro vistazo al lugar.

Lincoln dejo pensar y después comenzó hablar con la chica pecosas.

—Gracias, no se que obviará pasado si no hubieras llegado... aún que para ser honesto, no yo mismo me lo esperaba... —Lincoln se ponía algo nerviosa.

La chica dejó checar y después ve al albino, se sorprende un poco al ver que ya no tenía las heridas que tenía antes de poder auxiliarlo.

—No hay de que... aun que quisiera saber por qué ese chico te quiso hacerte daño, además de que se vestía igual que tu. —La joven se puso de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno ni siquiera yo se esa respuesta. —Lincoln comenzo a suspirar —. Se suponía que iba ser un buen día para mi, pero al parecer ni siquiera eso puedo pedir. —Quejándose así mismo, intentando no recordar los malos recuerdo que había pasado en la escuela.

—Ni que lo digas, he escuchado lo que te paso en la cafetería, no puede creer que Ronnie te vaya echo eso. Acaso ustedes no eran pareja? —la castaña intenta saber algo sobre lo qué pasó en ese evento.

—Bueno lo de Ronnie lo éramos... pero se que Ronnie no lo había echo sola, y creo que ese chico tiene algo que ver con lo qué pasó.

Lincoln intentó pensar en una teoría sobre lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Conocía muy bien a Ronnie Anne desde hace un tiempo, y sabía que ella no haría todo eso por si sola, debió haber conseguido ayuda de alguien para poder hacer una broma así de grande en caso de poder contra restar y asegurarse que el no pudiera escapar.

Luego de pensarlo, Lincoln intentó salirse pero fue jalado del brazo por la joven castaña.

—A donde crees que vas! —Exclama la chica.

—Voy a buscarlo y preguntarle si sabe algo del atentado que me hicieron. —Lincoln volvía a salirse pero la joven le volvía a jalar del brazo.

—Acaso quieres que te vuelve partirte la cara Lincoln! Ni siquiera a pudiste dar un simple golpe! —Diciendo la pecosa muy preocupada.

—Si no tengo de otra. Si no puedo sacar respuesta por lo menos puedo intentar saber algo de lo que esta pasando, y también saber por qué me quiere lastimarme. —Dijo Lincoln determinado en saber la verdad.

La castaña quería alegar, pero podía ver la determinación que mostraba su rostro, así que lo único que podía hacer, era dejarlo ir y rezarle que ustuviera bien.

—Bueno, Gracias por salvarme... —Lincoln quería decir su nombre pero... no sabe como se llama.

—Algún problema? —Dice la joven Algo atónita por lo que le iba a decirle.

—Bueno... hehe, verás yo... *Suspiro* se me olvidó como te llamas. —Lincoln avergonzado por no saber el nombre de su salvadora.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la joven de cabellos castaños comenzó a sorprenderse por no saber su nombre, y eso la hacía enojar mucho.

—¡Como que no sabes mi nombre! Si llevamos mucho tiempo como compañeros de la escuela y ni siquiera te sabes mi nombre! —le dice muy enoja

—P-Perdon! Es que solo... ya sabes... como no nos vemos tanto y apenas solo hablas cuando tu te enojas y... o creo que ya recordé como te llamas si eso! —Lincoln miraba los ojos muy serios de la joven de pelo castaño.

—Pues entonces déjeme oírlo pues! —Con los brazos cruzados, la joven esperaba la respuesta del joven Loud.

—Pues tu nombre es... —Lincoln intentaba recordar el nombre la chica, pero solo podía recordar dos letras que comenzaba co —. Cookie! Verdad!

La chica de pelos castaño solo cerró sus ojos y después agitaba su cabeza, negando que esto fuera su nombre.

—No, Cookie es solo un sobrenombre que solo mis amigas más cercanas me puede llamar por ese sobrenombre. —Ella tomó unos respiros profundos y después lo suelta —. Mi nombre es Judy y más te vale que lo recuerdes Lincoln! —Esas fueron las palabras de advertencia que decía Judy, hacia el joven Loud.

—Lo siento Judy. —Dijo Lincoln apenado por no saber el nombre de su compañera.

Judy solo suspiro una vez más y después su rostro de enojo se cambió a uno alegre.

—No te preocupes Lincoln, ya todo está perdonado. —Mostrando una bella sonrisa.

—Que! —Sorprendido por el cambio arrempetibo de la castaña.

—Que te perdono, eso fue lo que dije, además no puedo estar molesta contigo, mientras tú seas amiga de Jordan pues tú también lo eres. —Judy le da unas palmadas en la espalda del albino.

—Y por que traes a Jordan en esto? —Desconcertado le pregunta a Judy la razón por la conexión que tiene con Jordan.

—Bueno verás, Jordan a sido la única que se atreve hablar contigo, y no queríamos que tu... ya sabes. —Lincoln podo entender lo que Judy estaba atrayendo.

—Aún sigue pensado que soy un acosador cierto? —Diciendo Lincoln con un tono muy decepcionado.

—Pues no es mi culpa que pusieras ese video sabes. Lo que hiciste fue algo que puso mucho atención a todas la chicas de la escuela, incluyéndome a mi también. Además no nos dijiste la razón por la que lo hiciste, incluso Intentamos convencer a Jordan de no acercartele a ti, ya que ella fue muy terca diciéndonos que había una explicación por todo la controversia que había en ese video... —Judy suspiro —. Pero me alegro que nos convenciera y te daríamos una oportunidad.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo, ahora entendía por que todas la chicas de la escuela anduvieron alejándose de él por mucho tiempo.

—También otra razón por la que pensábamos que no eras un acosador, era por que siempre salías a secretas con Ronnie Anne. —Diciendo la joven con su eso no fuera una gran sorpresa.

Lincoln no lo podía creer, acaso todo el mundo sabía de la relación sercreta que tuvieron el y Ronnie?

—Ya te estarás preguntando en como lo sabemos, pero eso será lo de menos, por ahora lo que debemos preucuparnos sería en como podemos vencer a ese muchacho. —Diciendo Judy.

—A que te refieres con lo que podemos vencerlo?!—Dijo Lincoln muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

—Te digo que voy a ayudarte —.Dijo la castaña alegremente.

Lincoln se sorprendió por lo que acabó de escuchar, acaso su compañera lo quería ayudar? No podía arriesgar la seguridad de Judy, en especial lo fuerte que era Carson.

—¡Estas Loca! Ya viste lo que el es capaz! No puedo dejarte que te arriesgues y te lastime por mi culpa! —Lincoln Intentaba convencerla pero al parecer la joven solo lo ignoraba.

—Pues ya es muy tarde, además me debes tu vida po averte ayudado, a salvar tu albino trasero. Así que ya no más alegaciones y pensemos en cómo podemos vencerlo o por lo menos atraparlo. —Dice Judy muy determinada.

—Bueno, creo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que esto sera lo que vamos a hacer. —Lincoln le comienza a decirle sobre su plan a su nueva compañera, esperando que este plan saliera bien.

* * *

El puño de Leni temblaba demasiado, pero eso no le importó ya que le estaba tiraban puñales de puños hacia su hermana mayor, Lori. Leni finalmente había tenido suficiente, con todo lo que restaba de su fuerza, le lanzo un golpe más directamente hacia la cara de Lori. Su puño le había aterrizando directamente en la nariz, haciendo que Lori comenzara aturdir un poco.

Lori se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó en el cajon de ropa, y ahí en donde estaba detrás de ella derribó todos los productos para el cuidado del cabello, esmalte de uñas para los pies y etc, todos tirados en el piso.

Leni camino hacia donde esta Lori, agarra los cabellos rubios de su hermana y después le arremata la cara en el suelo, la vuelve a levantar y lo hace de nuevo, siguió haciéndolo múltiple veces hasta que Lori comenzó a hablar.

—BASTA! —Gritaba Lori con todo el dolor que sentía en su rostro.

—No hasta que me juras que nunca mas lo volverás a acercartele a mi Linky! —Devolviendo las palabras con odio, y después continué rematándole la cara a su hermana en el suelo.

—Jamás... —Jadeado de dolor —. No me prohibas en ver a mi Linky. —Decía Lori llorando por a las palabras que decía su hermanita.

—CÁLLATE! —Llorando con odio y asco al escuchar la hipocresía palabras que escupía su hermana mayor —. ELYA NO ES TU HERMANO LORI! NUNCA LO FUE PARA TI! Y NUNCA MÁS LO SERÁ! —Antes de poder darle otro golpe más, alguien había entrado por la puerta de las hermanas mayores, y para su mayor sorpresa de todas, era...

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de planear su plan, Lincoln y Judy intentaron tomar caminos separados, ya que era la única forma de poder prepara las trampas para el chico impostor.

Lincoln comenzó a buscar al Carson por toda las secciones de la tienda, pero al seguir buscandolo, lograr escuchar varios pasó fuertes que se podía escuchar por todo el pasillos de la tienda,

Al ponder escuchar con atención el ruido, Lincoln comenzó a recordar por que había venido aqui a escondidas al supermercado, por reflejo Lincoln se esconde por detrás de la Torre de latas y espera que el ruido cesara.

—Donde se habrá ido!

Lincoln se asomo un poco para poder ver quien era la persona que hablaba.

—Jefe! —Aperecio un joven empleado.

—Que secede. —Preguntando el gerente del supermercado.

—Hemos localizado al chico al que usted no has encargado en buscar. —Dijo el joven un poco nervioso.

—Pues a que estas esperando, vayan tras el. —Comando a su empleado a que fuera a ese Lugar.

—Si... sobre eso... ya es mi hora de tomar mi descanso así que... Josh tomará mi puesto mientras yo tomo mis 30 minutos de descanso, así que nos vemos en a la 5:00pm. —El joven se marcha y dejó al gerente con una expresión de molestia.

—Genia! No se por que contrato a jóvenes estudiantes en estos días! La última vez que tuve a un grandioso empleado fue cuando tuve a ese latino llamado Santiago, o como yo lo digo cuando lo castigo, Bubu Osito. —El gerente miraba a su alrededor —. Es una lastima que renunciara al día siguiente que había sacado a escobazo a esa pila de vándalos de la familia Loud. Si no fuera por esa familia, tal vez ese muchacho sería el siguiente gerente de esta tienda. Una verdadera lástima.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que había escuchado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta por tener ese cereal en ese día, tal vez Bobby se hubiera convertido en el nuevo gerente que tanto esfuerzo intentaba llegar en convertirse.

Si tan solo hubiera esperado... no. El resultado sería lo mismo después de todo, y la razón estaba en ese cereal, como desearía que su egoísmo no llegara afectar a la venta tan buena como lo es Bobby, y todo era su culpa.

* * *

—Gracias Chicas por el cereal de Zombie Brand. Pero como lo hicieron para conseguir la caja? —Preguntando Lincoln a todas sus hermanas.

—No es a nosotras al que debes agradecer Lincoln. —Las chicas se hacen aún lado y ahí mira a Bobby entrando por la la puerta de su casa, caminando como un zombie.

—Cerebros! Cerebros! —Al seguir diciendo cerebros, Bobby comenzó a reírse ya que no podía seguir diciendo algo tan vergonzoso —. Hola hermano! Como te sientes? —Preguntando el latino.

—Bobby! Pero que sorpresa! Y por que estas aquí? —Preguntando alegremente al ver a su queridísimo amigo y hermano mayor.

—Pues he venido por tu hermana, además me contó sobre el esfuerzo que hiciste en el supermercado. Se que el gerente puede ser muy estricto con las reglas de la tienda, pero es un gran hombre. Además tu hermana me pidió que te comprara el cereal. —Al terminar de decirle, Bobby comenzaba tomar el hombre de su queridísima novia Lori.

—Lincoln. Literalmente fuimos muy egoístas y también muy irresponsables en no poder comportarnos bien en la tienda. —Dijo Lori con tono de tristeza y culpa.

—También siento mucho en liberar las langostas y a los pollos a la parrilla, Linky. Se que no debía sacarlos de sus lugares, y que también hiciera un gran desorde... *Sniff, y por nuestra culpa te castigaron injustamente. —Dicia Leni con varias lágrimas en su rostro.

—"Little Bro". Lamente mucho en hacer mucho escándalo y también en quitarte el cereal, tu realmente lo merecías y más que todas nosotras. —Luna se agarrando de su hombro muy apenada por la accion en la que hizo.

—Yo también lamentó en hacer mucho desorde por toda la sección de comida, realmente quería balancear los ánimos a de todos, ahahaha... pero aún así no debi hacer mucho desorde por todo el lugar, realmente hice desperdiciar mucha comida y ahora los limpiadores tendrá que limpiar nuestro desorden. —Dijo Luan muy triste.

—Nunca debí montar en el carrito de compras a alta velocidad, pude haber lastimado o atropellado a alguien en el camino. —Dijo Lynn apenada.

—*Suspiro* Nunca debí Esculpir un monstruo de pastel, pude haber asustado a alguien con eso y también el desorde que hice. —Dijo Lucy bajando su mirada hacia al suelo.

—Nosotras nunca debimos Luchar con Mangueras de productos agrícolas! —Dijieron ambas en unión.

—Pudimos haber lastimar con las mandaras a la gente! —Exclama Lana.

—O también que gente se resbale por el piso mojado. —Agregó Lola.

—Por eso también nosotras sentimos mucho en hacer el desorden con las mangueras. —Ambas hermanas comenzaron a llorar por la culpa que train.

— Y yo me dishculpo por shentarme en un congelador para probar mis eshtudios criogenicosh. Nunca debí hacer algo ashí, ya que alarme a mucha a la gente que intentaba comprar productosh comestiblesh. —Dijo Lisa quitándose sus gafas mientras varias lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus hijos.

Lincoln se sorprende por las disculpas de cada una de sus hermanas.

—Así que eso fue lo qué pasó.

Todas los hermanos Loud más Bobby, miraron por la puerta donde esta en la habitación de los padres. Ahí se encontrar la patrica de la familia.

—Mamá! —Todos los loud exclama por la presencias de su madre.

—Escuche todo lo que ustedes dijeron y realmente estoy muy decepcionada de todas ustedes hijas. En especial ustedes cinco. —Rita mencionando a las mayores —. Ustedes ya son mayores y aún así se comporta como niñas de diez años, y tu Lori, debiste haber dado un buen ejemplo a tus hermanos, en especial con Lincoln. —Rita miraba a sus hijas y podía notar el miedo que mostraba en sus miradas —. Dime hijas cuando ustedes prometieron en ayudar a Lincoln con mis compras, ustedes lo ayudaron.

Las hermanas se pusieron calladas, se soponia que le ayudaría a Lincoln con las compras, pero en su lugar lo dejaron solo haciendo las compras.

—No mamá. —Dijo Lori con un tono muy triste.

—Y ustedes dijeron que querían un regalón sabiendo que Lincoln había hecho todo trabajo el solo, y no solo, ustedes decía que lo merecía más que su hermano. Así que dime hijas, para que vinieron a la tienda exactamente, si tanto quería un regalo, entonces debieron haber traído su propio dinero en lugar de discutir y ser echadas de la tienda.

Al decir esas palbras todas las hermanas ahora se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había hecho. Realmente fueron muy malcriadas todas ellas, y era Justo que ellas merecieran el castigo.

—Bueno. —Rita miraba a su hijo —. Lincoln, te libero de tu castigo. —Lincoln al escuchar lo que le dijo madre, intentó festejar por su libero del castigo. Una vez dicho, Rita ahora miraba a sus nueve hijas —. Mientras que ustedes están castigadas por una semana sin hacer ninguna de sus actividad que les gustan.

Las chicas quería protestar, en especial a Lori ya que tenía una cita con el latino. Pero al ver a Lincoln feliz, ellas sólo aceptaron su castigo y después decidieron asistieron sus cabezas.

—Bien. —La madre mira al joven latino —. Lo siento mucho Bobby, pero ya escuchaste lo que dije, así que Lori estará castigada, y hablando del castigo. —Rita alzaba su mano y esperaba que su hija le diera el cellular.

Lori entendió el mensaje y le da su teléfono a su madre. Una vez dado el teléfono, la mayor fue hacia donde esta su novio y le dice.

—Lamentó que nuestra cita tenga que cancelarse mi Bubu Osito. —Lori le da un abrazo a su novio.

—No te preucupes bebe, la próxima vez iremos una cita mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado este día. —Bobby le devuelve el brazo.

* * *

Lincoln se sentía muy mal por que todas sus hermanas estarían castigadas. Cierto ellas hicieron que toda la familia perdiera el privilegios de ir al supermercado de la ciudad, pero aún asi que pasaría si no hubiera insistido en poder hacer las compras? Su madre no perdería el privilegio de y ir al supermercado, Lori no perdería su cita con Bobby y lo más importante, que ninguna de sus hermanas estuviera castigada. Realmente valía la pela por el cereal, una simple caja de cuatro dólares que nada más le durara una semana, dependiendo si sus hermana también lo agarraran. Realmente valía la pena... No. No lo vale, lo único que trajo era problemas, y todo eso era su culpa. Nada más el y nadie más.

Lincoln volvia a echar un vistazo y ve que ya no estaba el gerente de la tienda. Eso lo alegro mucho y después comenzó a salirse de la torre de latas que se había escondido atrás de ella.

Una vez salido Lincoln volvía a la sección de cereal y ahí ve las cajas de cereal de Zombies Bran, y despues se dijo a si mismo.

—No valió la pena por ese estupido cereal.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Lincoln por reflejo se voltea lo más rápido posible e intenta defenderse de cualquier golpe que le podría dar. Pero no pasa nada.

Miro por su alrededor he intento buscar a Carson por ambos lados de su izquierda y derecha. Juro que lo había escuchado su voz cerca de su espalda, pero no había nadie por detrás, hasta perecía que estuviera enfrente de el ahora mismo.

—TE TENGO!

De la nada, un brazo comenzó aparecer entre las cajas de cereales de Zombie Bran, después el brazo logra atrapar el cuello Lincoln y una vez enganchado comenzó estrangular el cuello del albino.

Lincoln Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse de la agarre, comenzaba pegar el brazo con desesperación pero no lograba quitárselo encima, el brazo comenzaba a estrangularlo aún más fuerte y eso hizo que Lincoln comenzara a toser.

Su visión se volvía a ponerse borrosa, estaba perdiendo mucho aire cada vez que intenta zafarse, Intentaba pensar en una forma de poder salirse pero no pudo encontrar una solución... hasta que una idea le surgió por su cabeza, pero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, así que agarra el brazo con fuerza y luego comenzaba a jalarlo por delante.

Podía sentir como en el otro lado de la sección comenzaba a moverse y podía escuchar varias cosas caerse por del otro lado. Lincoln siguió jalándolo hasta que unos ínstate sintió que el brazo había perdido fuerza, aprovecha esa oportunidad y logra liberarse del agarre del brazo.

Una vez soltado Lincoln comenzó caerse de rodillas y luego comenzó a toser mientras se le dificultaba mucho en poder respirar, también su vista estaba borrosa y podía ver a Carson enfrente de el. Caminando lentamente con pasos muy lentos y amenazadores.

Lincoln intentó levantarse y alzó su cabeza en frente, pero al hacerlo, pudo ver que ya no veía más a Carson en frente de el, si no así mismo con una chaqueta de suero y mostrando una actitud muy confiada y seguro.

Intentó cerrar de nuevos sus ojos y con desesperación, intenta volver a levantarse de nuevo, pero por falta de aire en su cerebro, su cuerpo volvía a caerse, después volvío a abrir sus ojos y ahora veía en frente aún chica albina con una expresión bastante decepcionada.

Lincoln sabía muy bien de que se trataba esas visiones que veía, era cosas que quería olvidar y jamás convertirse en lo que el más odiaba ser.

Una vez más intentó levantarse, había recuperado su aliento, pero su visión aún le estaba jugando la cabeza, lo miro al frente una vez más, y joven Loud comenzaba jadear de terror, al ver a su máxima pesadilla.

—Tu! Por que no me dejas em paz! TU NO ERES REAL... POR QUE ME SIGUES ACECHAN-... —No pudo terminar, ya que en la realidad, Carson lo había golpeado y dejado inconsciente.

—No se que te pasa pero ya no importa, es hora de acabar nuestro con esto de una vez por todas. —Dijo Carson levantando el cuerpo inconsciente del albino.

* * *

—Hola Josh! Que te fue. —Preguntó el empleado a su compañeros de trabajo.

—Nada bien amigo, intente buscarlo en la sección de panes pero no lo encontre por ningún lado. Además el jefe está muy estérico en el poder encontrar al vándalo. Dime otra vez a que estamos buscando? —Ante de que el empleado comenzara hablar, el gerente aparecio de tras de ellos.

—Por que si no lo hacemos, ese vandolo destruirá de nuevo mi tienda y no puedo permiteir que vuelva a pasar de nuevo. —Los jóvenes voltearon y miraron al gerente de la tienda.

—Está bien, eso es entendible, pero por que tanto obsecion en atraparlo? —Dijo Josh muy curioseado.

—Por que hace semanas fui al centro comercial y por curioso fui a ver a una adivinadora, normalmente lo hago para haber si tengo suerte en conseguir pareja. — Los empleados fruncieron el ceño —. No me juzguen por ser soltero. Bueno cuando fui haber a la adivinadora, me predijo que mi tienda iba quedar un desastre, y que solo unos chicos que llevanban puesto algo naranja sería los responsables de hacer un desorde en toda mi tienda.

—Usted nos deci que este es el día en que los jóvenes aparecerá y hará un desorde por la toda la tienda. —Dijo el empleado mientras agarraba una escoba.

—Así es, y hoy esta ocurriendo de nuevo. Por cierto Jack! Ya arreglaron las cámaras de seguridad? —Dice el gerente.

—Todavía no jefe, al principio pensaba que era el sistema, pero al parecer se nos había acaba las cintas de grabación, ya enserio jefe no has conciderado compras un nuevo sistema de seguridad! Ya hoy en dia usamos aplicación para poder dar más seguridad. —Dijo Jack sugiriendo le al gerente.

—Aún no estoy convecesido de eso, además teniendo aplicación seria una distracción. —El gerente comenzó a sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo y después comenzaba abrir el cuarto de limpieza.

Una vez adentro los jóvenes empleados comenzaron hablar entre ellos mientras que su jefe buscaba algo.

—Bueno Jack, ahí te dejo, mi turno finalmente acabo y no quiero saber lo que va pasar después. —Josh se despide de su compañero.

—No hay de que amigo. —Una vez que su colega de trabajo se fuera bien lejos, el saco su celular, después a marcar a alguien y espero hasta que pude escuchar a alguien en el otro lado de la línea —. Muy bien Carson, todo esta claro... nadie vendrá en la sección de panadería... también me aseguraré que el gerente no llege a esta sección... esta bien... —El Jack guardo su teléfono y mira como su jefe venía preparado con varios productos de limpieza.

—Lamentó por la demora pero tuve que... Donde esta tu compañero? —Preguntando a su empleado.

—Su turno terminó hace cinco minutos así que... solo me tienes a mi. —Dondole una sonrisa bien nerviosa a su jefe.

— _Estos jóvenes de hoy. —Penso el gerente._

* * *

—Muy bien, todo esta listo! —Exclama Judy mientras ponía su última trampa —. Espero que Lincoln me de algo muy grande por hacer todo el trabajo —La joven castaña comenzó a ir a la sección de la panadería.

Según lo acordado, Lincoln traería al muchacho al la sección de panadería y ahí comenzaría su plan de atrapar al muchacho. Ella espero por la llegada

de su amigo, pero para su desgracia ahí estaba el muchacho junto a un Lincoln inconsciente.

—Oh no! —Dijo en voz bajo.

* * *

Cuando Carson llegó a la section de panes, puso a Lincoln al suelo y después lo saca una botella de agua que traía, luego toma de ella y con lo que sobre, arroja el agua a la cara de Lincoln , haciendo que el albino despertara agotándose con el agua.

—AAAHHH-... Lincoln despierta del susto pero fue resido por un golpe en la cara.

 **(¡Pow!)**

Al recibir el golpe, Lincoln volvió a caer al suelo, Luego Carson le da la vuelta de espaldas y ahí el se sienta en ella. Una vez sentado, el chico del gorro toma la muñeca derecha de Lincoln, y ahí comenzaría la tortura de Lincoln Loud.

 **(¡Crack!)**

—AAAAAAHHHHH! —Grito Lincoln a todo pulmón al sentir que su dedo meñique había sido doblado.

—Vamos a jugar a los hermanos quieres. —Agarra el dedo anular de Lincoln —. Este hermanito se fue al parque.

 **(¡Crack!)**

Le dobla el dedo anular de Lincoln, haciendo que el hueso comenzara romper.

—AAAAAHH-... —Carson le tapa la boca mientras disfrutaba los gritos desgarrador que le hacía al joven loud.

—Ahahahaha! Vaya que extraña escuchar esos gritos! WOO-HOO! Pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacerte! —Carson le agarra el otro debo y después lo vuelve a doblar.

 **(¡Crack!)**

—MMMMMMMMRRGH! —Los fuertes gritos tapados de Lincoln hacía que su llanto de dolor se esparciera por todo el área de la panadería.

Judy estaba horrorizada, ya que podía oír claro los gritos de dolor que hacía Lincoln cada vez que uno de sus dedos se doblaba. No podía seguir viendo lo que le hacía a su amigo, así que ella agarro un pan italiano y fue a correr haci donde esta el muchacho del gorro.

—Y este hermanito... —Carson se detiene y escucha a alguien corriendo —. Huh! —Se voltea y ve a una chica con un pan italiana corriendo hacia donde estaba el —. Enserio me vas a golpear con un pa-...—No pudo terminar ya que había recibido el golpe, pero para su mayor sorpresa, el pan italiano estaba ridículamente duro, que hasta un bate de baseball hubiera sido el odjeto que lo había golpeó.

Una vez que lograra golpear al chico del gorro y tirarlo al suelo. Judy intentó voltear al albino y checar como estaba el, y para su mayor sorpresa, estaba en perfecta condiciones. No sabía por qué pero eso era lo de menos, intentó checar los dedos, y tal como lo había imaginado, casi todos los dedos estaban doblados de la manera que hasta con mirarlos se horrorizaba y hasta le daba ganas de vomitar.

Lincoln abría sus ojos y miraba a su amiga castaña.

—Hola Jud-... CUIDADO! —Grito Lincoln a su amiga

—Huh? AAAHHH! —Judy recibe una patada en la espalda y caen en el suelo.

Carson muy enojado fue hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos castaños, le agarra de la muñeca y después le comienza a gritarle.

—UN TRABAJO ERA LO QUE ME MANDARON! UNA OPPORTUNIDAD DE TENER MI VENGANZA! Y NADIE! NI MUCHO MENOS UNA MOCASA COMO TU! ME VA A QUITAR ESA OPPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARME DE ÉL! ME OLLISTE NIÑA TONTA! NADIE! —Carson estaba apunto de golpear en la cara, hasta que sintió un puño en su rostro.

 **(¡Pow!)**

Carson al recibir el golpe, soltó a Judy de la muñeca y después cayó al suelo.

Judy se sorprendió al ver a Lincoln ahí parado en frente ella, y lo increíble es que le había golpeado tan fuerte que hasta lo mandó un poco hacia atrás.

—Estas bien? —Preguntó el albino sin voltearse hacia atrás.

—Si, estoy bien. —Checaba su mucheca y al parecer le había marcado un poco el brazo.

—No me tienes que mentir para hacerme sentirme mejor, me preocupa que el té aya hecho daño. —Diciéndole con un tono de preocupación.

—Pues estoy bien! —Exclamando un poco enojada —. Además no necesito actuar fuerte para que no me sientas lastima, yo me se cuidarme sola.

—Bueno te creo, pero aún así me alegro que estes bien. —Dijo Lincoln aliviado.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo! —Carson se levanta y después escupe un poco sangre — Al fin decidiste defenderte Lincoln.

—No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos. —Lincoln se ponía firme.

—Pues entonces es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas Lincoln. Y esta vez tomare lo que tú tienes.

—Lo que yo tengo? —Confundido por lo que le dijo.

—No te preucupes Lincoln, una vez que acabe contigo, me lo vas agradecerás.—Carson se preparaba para pelear.

—Como que agradecer?! Estas loco de tu cabeza! —Exclama la pecosas.

—Y tu Niña, tu sufrirás y igual que el. —Mirándola directamente hacia los ojos.

—No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima. —Lincoln se pone en el medio de los dos.

—Pues entonces Lincoln, que nuestro encuentro comienze ya! —Carson comenzó a correr y listo para pelear.


	29. Lincoln Loud vs Carson Pingrey

Carson comenzó a correr y le lanza el primer golpe. Pero Lincoln la para con su mano izquierda, cierra su mano y logra atrapar el puño.

—Nada mal Lincoln, ¡pero esto es solo el comienzo! —Exclamó Carson al intentar usar su segunda mano libre para dar otro golpe. Lincoln por reflejo usa también su segunda mano para bloquear el golpe de Carson, pero al bloquear el puño, comenzó a gruñir un poco y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. El impostor se dio cuenta de la reacción y miro a Lincoln —. Al parecer se te había olvidado sobre las heridas que te hice.

Lincoln intentaba aguantar el dolor intenso que sentía su mano derecha, especialmente sus tres dedos fracturados, así que optó en soltar ambos puños y después comenzaba a retroceder un poco hacia atrás. Judy al ver a Lincoln retrocederse, se mueve un poco hacia lado derecho y deja que su amigo pasara para que así no lo estorbara.

Pero entonces, de repente, en la parte donde estaba en los contenedores de panes, aparecieron tres personas intentando comprar barras de pan.

Carson tomo la oportunidad para escaparse, y poder esconderse, pero Judy ya había tenido el ojo en la mira hacia el joven y le comenzó arrojarle una galleta que increíble mente le había dado en la cara. Lincoln no espero que su compañera le pudiera dar en el blanco, estaba impresionado por lo que ella podía hacer. Los clientes estaban completamente distraídos que no pudieron ver lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, ambos chicos decidieron perseguir al vándalo ya que aún estaba aturdido por lo de la galleta.

Carson recobraba sus sentidos y ve a la pareja que estaba apunto de llegar hacia el. En cuando llegaron, el agarro varias cajas de postres, los arrojaba en diferente lugares y después comenzó a correr de nuevo. Pero antes de poder seguir, el se resbala y cae al suelo. Carson miro a su alrededor y ve que el piso estaba mojado, intentó levantarse pero se volvía a caer al suelo. Luego de varios intentos en volver a levantarse, Lincoln miro a la joven castaña y noto una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer esto era obra de ella.

—Como me quedó la trampa Lincoln. —Diciéndole muy orgullosa mientras miraba el chico intentado de nuevo en poder levantarse y después caer en vanamente al suelo.

—Nunca espere que lo hicieras, pero que tipo líquido usaste? —Pregunto el albino mientras miraba atenta mente el piso mojado.

—Solo shampoo. —Le respondió —. Además vi que uno de los empleados estaba limpiando en la sección de congelados y como vi que tomó su turno de descanso, pues tome la cubeta de agua con el mapeador, después le agregue el shampoo y una vez mezclado, comenzó empapar el piso y puse una seña de mojado solo por no accidente a los clientes y como se que el joven estará enfocado en partirte tu cara, pues sabía que el intentaría correr sin fijarse del piso mojado o la señal. —Judy termina de explicarlo todo a Lincoln, y después mira al pobre chico ahí tirado rendido en el suelo.

—¡Eso es increíble Judy! —impresionado por lo que hizo su amiga.

—Nah, es algo simple, no me des tanto crédito. — Pensando —. _Además no quiero ponerme en muchos problemas, pero tengo que admitir, haciendo cosas de vándalos me hace sentir viva!_

Realmente le encantas hacer cosas así, nunca se había sentido así de viva, y realmente quería dar más, pero también tenía que cuidarse ya que no le gustaría que su madre se enterara que hacía cosas de vándalos, pero por ahora intentará disfrutar lo que pueda.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Carson. Pero antes de poder llegar hacia el. Carson solo sonrió y después escuchan varios temblores que provenía en el almacén de postres. Adentro de del almacén, ven una botella de soda carbonato bastante que la pobre botella de novia como loca.

—Jejeje. ¿Que pasaría si agregas una botella de soda junto con un paquete entero de mentos? —Dijo Carson luego de que el comenzara mover su cuerpo y dar vueltas hacia el otro lado del lugar.

Judy no entendió lo que decía, pero después miro a Lincoln y pudo notar que toda su cara se había puesto muy pálida. Al momento de decirle lo que pasada, Lincoln lo agarro de sus hombros en la cual Judy se sorprendió por el agarre, pero luego la puso en el suelo y después comenzó a cubrirla con su cuerpo. La pecosa no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero antes de poder hablar al albino el le dijo:

—¡Cubre tus oídos y cierra los ojos! —Ordenó de una forma muy desesperado. Judy iba reclamarle pero Lincoln la volvió a interrumpirla —. AHORA! —Le grito a todo pulmón y eso hizo que Judy hiciera lo que le ordenaba, comenzó a taparse sus oídos con sus dos manos y después cerró sus ojos.

Judy no entendía nada y estaba bastante nerviosa como para averiguarlo, no sabía por qué la repentina actitud de Lincoln, pero si su compañero le iba hacer algo gracioso a ella, no dudaría el petarle en la entrepierna. Pero antes de que ella iba pensar en otra cosa más, escucha esto.

 **(¡BOOM!)**

* * *

Lynn Loud Jr estaba pedaleado en su bicicleta en camino hacia su casa después de haber salido de su escuela y también en intentar buscar con su hermano Lincoln. Pero lamentablemente no lo pudo encontrar, lo busco en la escuela por toda el aula escolar y nada como para poder encontrar a su más preciado hermanito. Estaba desesperada, no podía enfocarse que no fuera su hermano todo lastimado con heridas por casi todo su cuerpo.

Quería volver a buscarlo pero el sonido de una llamada comenzaba y llamarle su atención, al checar la llamada logra reconocer el nombre de la llamada registradas en sus contactos, era la molesta de su hermana mayor Lori, que al parecer le estaba llamando para saber en donde diablos podría estar. Sabía que ella seguiría insistiendo así que le mando un mensaje diciéndole: Que estaría ocupada y que posiblemente podrían estar con Lincoln. Una vez terminado, manda el mensaje y continuo pedaleado hacia su casa.

Después de 20 minutos Lynn había llegado a su hogar y puso su bicicleta adentro del garage, checo si podía encontrar la bici de su hermano, pero por desgracia no la vía, ni mucho menos la podía encontrar por ninguna parte. Lynn pensó que posiblemente estará en la vanzilla como la ultima vez que Lincoln había guardada las bicicletas por detrás de la camioneta. Eso era lo que esperaría encontrar.

Pero lo que importa ahora sería que su hermano estuviera en la casa sano y a salvo, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Lori debió haberse enterado sobre lo que le pasó con su hermano y por desesperación, debió habérselo llevado temprano a su casa junto con sus hermanitas y después Lincoln debió haberle mandado el mensaje diciéndole: que no la iba a esperar y que fuera a la casa a esperarlo...

¿Pero que quería decirle con que esperarlo? No se suponía que sería al revés? No importaba ahora, mientras el estuviera a salvo en la casa, todo estaría bien...

Pero eso no querrás decir que Lynn no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, una vez que ella vea a su hermanito ahí en la cama o en cualquier lugar que esté reposando. Ella buscaría nombres de las persona que lastimaron a su hermano, y cada uno de ellos pagaría con cada golpe que había recibido su hermano, pero multiplicado por diez.

Pero para eso necesitaría hablar con su hermano de manera seria y con las emociones estables. Ya que no quería hacer drama adentro de la casa ni mucho menos ser detenida por todas sus hermanas. Pero por ahora solo necesitaba ir a su cuarto y hablar con el y si era posible...

Lynn agito su cabeza y dejó sus pensamiento hacia atrás, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Tal vez cuando las cosas se calme le preguntará y espera su siguiente jugada para así poder conseguir su perdón y al fin ser su favorita... o tal vez más que favorita.

Lynn salió del garage y camino directamente hacia la puerta de su hogar, agarro la perilla y abría la puerta, se adentro y cerró la puerta. Una vez adentro espera encontrar alguien en la sala, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, era raro ya que por lo menos estaría alguien viendo la televisión. Pero al parecer tendría la tele para si misma, si no fuera por que su mayor prioridad era buscar a su hermano.

Así que prosigue en subir las escaleras, subió por cada escalón hasta que se detuvo por un momento al llegar hasta un marco específico. En la pared en donde estaba las escaleras, había 11 marcos colgados en la pared, cada marco que estaba colgado tenía una foto de un hermano, los marcos que estaba en la planta alta hasta llegar a la baja, representaba del hermano más mayor hasta llegar al menor.

Lynn al mirar el marco de su hermano, lo toma de la pared y después comienza observarlo. Era raro verlo de cerca siendo que lo podía ver cada vez que subía y bajaba de la escaldarás todos los días.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo en no besar la foto, no quería que sus hermanas la viera besuqueado la foto de Lincoln, pero también le daba algo de tristeza. Miro a la pared y podía ver a todas sus hermanas calcadas.

—Diez... —Murmuró muy triste —. Muy pronto seremos diez hermanos.

Esas fueron las palabras que hacían que sus malos recuerdos comenzaran a regresar de su cabeza. Palabras que desearía nunca haberlas dicho de su propia boca.

 _ **Tu no eres mi hermano!**_

Aún las podía escuchar.

 ** _Era mejor ser solamente "10" hermanas y 0 hermanos!_**

Palabras que son más fuertes que los golpes.

 **¡No te necesitamos! Solo eres un estorbo! Arruinas todo lo que tocas!**

Vaya estupida que fue.

 ** _Por tu culpa Lincoln!_**

Por que el y no ella.

 _ **Tu... por tu culpa todos me odian... por tu culpa Lincoln...**_

Su hermano siempre estuvo para cada una de ellas. Pero aún así...

 ** _¡Por que no peleas Lincoln! Dejaras que esos patanes nos insulte y nos digas cosas sobre nosotras... eres un niño débil, DEBIL!_**

No necesito violencia para resolver las cosas, solo palabras y acciones era lo que necesitaba para resolver los problemas... pero a qué precio pago su hermano...

 ** _Esto Lincoln... es la prueba de que YA NO ERES MI HERMANO!_**

 ** _(¡SMASH!)_**

Lynn despertó del golpe al escuchar un marco romperse en la planta alta cerca donde posiblemente estaría en la habitación de Lori y Leni. Asi que vuelve a colocar el marco de Lincoln y después subió lo más rápido posible en poder llegar a la planta alta.

* * *

La gente que estaba en la sección de la panadería comenzara a gritar de pánico, al escuchar una explosión cerca donde estaba en el almacenamiento de postres. La gente intentaron ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero por temor que otra explosión apareciera, ninguno se atrevió cercarse y muy pocos clientes comenzaron a dejar el ares de la panes.

Judy abrió los ojos y se sorprende de lo que estaba viendo enfrente de ella. El pequeño almacén que guardada las cajas de postres estaba totalmente destruido, las cajas estaba en desorden, los panes y los postres estaban rodeados de escombros mezclado con la gaseosa carbonatada que por una razón había explotado.

La joven castaña se levanta, pero después se da cuanta de algo importante, y para su mayor temor... ahí estaba el, tirado en el suelo con varias manchas de postres junto con gaseosa manchada por toda la parte su espalda.

Ahora entendía lo que Carson les estaba diciendo, y por que la actitud repentina de Lincoln. El no intenta aprovecharse de ella, si no que la estaba salvado de la explosión causada por una botella de soda mezclada con un paquete de mento. Jamás pensó ver algo así, había vistos varios video sobre algo similar, pero nunca creyó lo potente que era una explosión así de cerca. Si no fuera por lo que dijo en ese momento, posiblemente estaría sorda y también pedazos de escombros le podría haber dado en los ojos.

Judy comenzó acercase a Lincoln, comenzó agitarlo un poco, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Lincoln. —Volvió a sacudirlo un poco —. Lincoln por favor levántate. Antes de poder voltearlo, escucha unos gritos muy fuertes.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!

La pecosa se asomó y ve que el gerente de la tienda estaba ahí. No podía dejar que la viera, ya que si lo atrapa, la culparía junto con Lincoln y realmente no quería tener problemas con su madre. Así que Judy agarra Lincoln de los costados, y después comenzaba arrastrarlo.

* * *

—Ya es todo lo que puedo dar. —Judy cansada puso a Lincoln en la sección de bebidas y después comenzó sentarse a su lado —. Ya son dos veces que me debes Lincoln... —Jadeando cansada se recuestas en la pared y después espero que su amigo despertara.

Judy saco su teléfono para checar la hora, era las 4:50pm de la tarde y no tenía ningún mensaje de parte de su mamá, le había pedido a su madre que la dejara en el supermercado ya que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, pero después de tener su pequeño contratiempo, decide mandarle un mensaje y decirle a su madre que: llegaría un poco tarde y que vendría acompañada con un amigo suyo. Al terminar de mensajear, manda el mensaje y después guarda su celular.

En el momento de que Judy guardo su teléfono, Lincoln comenzó a despertar, pero después siente el dolor que tenía en su espalda.

—J-Judy. —Lincoln intentó pararse, pero el dolor persiste y cae de nuevo al suelo.

—No te esfuércese Lincoln. —lo ayuda acomodarse.

—Vaya... —Aguantando el dolor de espalda —. Eso si que fue nuevo jejeje. —Lincoln intentaba ser positivo.

—¿Por que? —Dice con un tono triste.

—¿Huh? —Lincoln miro a Judy.

—¿Por que me cubriste Lincoln? Si sabias que eso iba explotar, por que no solo fuiste aún lado en ves de quedarte ahí protegiéndome? —Dijo la castaña muy curioseada por el acto de heroísmo del albino.

Lincoln lo medito por un momento y después dio una sonrisa.

—No lo se. Solo actúe así como lo haría un héroe en una situación desesperada... —Lincoln comenzó tomar aire y luego lo suelta —. Perdón por actuar así, nunca debí gritarte pero no tenía otra forma de explicarlo en tan corto tiempo.

Judy se sorprende por lo que le había dicho, vaya que eran un chico muy tonto pero al menos era alguien a que prefiera dar todo por los demás que en vez de así mismo. Tal vez sea por eso que Jordan siempre se juntaba con Lincoln y si pandilla de amigos que tenía. Eso hice que sus labios formara una sonrisa.

Lincoln al tomar suficiente descanso, vuelva a pararse y ya no sentía más dolor en su espalda. Vaya que el suero le estaba ayudando bastante.

—Ahora que aremos Lincoln. —Preocupada de que el chico viniera de la nada y atacara a Lincoln.

Lincoln lo pensó un poco, pero después llegó la conclusión de que ya era hora.

—Por ahora quiero que me hagas un favor más. Se que te pido mucho pero esto será el última. —Lincoln comenzaba a sacar su billetera.

—Esta bien Lincoln, que es lo que necesitas. —Judy miro a Lincoln sacar $20 dólares de su cartera y después sacó una hoja.

—Quiero que me compres esto que está en la lista y me esperes ahí en el estacionamiento. —Le entrega el dinero y la hoja a Judy.

—¿Q-Que? —Judy confundida por el favor que le pedía.

—Se que quieres ayudarme con mis... problemas con el. —Lincoln pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga —. Pero no quiero que el té siga haciendo daño, ni tampoco quiero cargar mis problemas.

—Pero yo...

—¡Pero nada! —Lincoln la interrumpe y después soltó el hombre de Judy —. Además no quiero que el gerente de la tienda te saca y tengas problemas por mi culpa. Yo ya se lo que se siente en ser escobellabo por el gerente. Y no quiero que el lo haga contigo. —Judy quería decirle que no le importaba pero... —. Además no debía estar aquí en el Supermercado siendo que me prohibieron la entrada a la tienda.

—¡Espérate! ¡¿Como que te prohibieron la entrada?! —Sorprendida por la confesión que dijo.

—Es una larga historia que involucra a ese chico. —Lincoln mostrando una expresión bastante apenando.

Judy ahora estaba interesada en saber más sobre la vida de Lincoln Loud, pero por ahora solo tenia que aceptar la petición de su amigo y esperarlo afuera.

—Muy bien entonces. —Apretando la mano en la cual tenía el dinero y la hoja —. Pero una vez que esto termine me deveras otro favor más y con eso ya son tres favored en la que me debes. Y ya se cual será el primer favor en la que voy a usar. —Judy comenzaba dar una sonrisa malévola.

El albino se asustó un poco por la forma en la que Judy le sonríe.

—-Jejeje bueno Judy. —Rascándose la nuca y dando una expresión de incomodidad —. Gracias por aceptar el favor y también agradezco que me hayas ayudado. —Lincoln dejo de rascarse y después le regala una sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezca aún Lincoln, y más te dale que salgas vivo de esas tienda, ya que no podré cobrarte los favores que me debes si estás ahí muerto. —Advirtiéndolo seriamente.

—No te preocupes, ya se como lo venceré. —Pensado —. _Solo espero que no sea igual de habilidoso que yo._

—Muy bien Lincoln. —Judy se acerca al albino y le da un beso en la mejilla —. Esto es por protegerme de la explosión —. Lincoln se toco la mejilla mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba ruborizar su cara —. Y por favor no te arriesgue demasiado. —Miro las manos de Lincoln y de nuevo se sorprendió que los dedos de la mano derecha, ya no estaban tan torcidos como la última vez que lo vio.

—No te preocupes, yo soy el hombre del plan, así que te por segura que voy salir bien de la tienda. —Dijo Lincoln muy confiado.

—Más te vale. —Dijo Judy muy seria —. Bueno Lincoln, iré a comprar tus cosas y te esperare afuera.

Una vez dicho Judy se marcha pero no antes dar un último vistazo hacia atrás. Podía ver a Lincoln dandole una sonrisa muy cálida y honesta, en la cual hizo que la cara de la pecosa comenzara ruborizar un poco, aún así le devuelva la sonrisa y por fin decidió marcharse, dejando ahora al albino totalmente solo.

—Es hora. —Lincoln tomo un respiro profundo y miro hacia atrás —. Deberíamos empezar ya no? —Enfrente de el estaba Carson ahí parado listo para comenzar la siguiente ronda.

—Por su puesto. Solo esperaba que te deshicieras de tu novia. —burlándose un poco de el.

—¡J-Judy no es my n-novia! —Comenzó ruborizar un poco por el comentario que le hozo.

—Novia o no, me tenía harto de que ella se interpusiera en mi camino, pero eso no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar pasar por lo que ella me hizo. —Tocando su mejilla derecha en donde le había dado el golpe con pan italiano ridículamente duro.

—Eso nunca pasará amigo, no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a mi amiga. —mostrando una expresión bastante seria —. Y esta vez me dirás quién fue el que te mando. Aún que creo tener una idea de quién podría ser.

Carson se quedó callado por un momento, pero después comenzó a reírse.

—¡Ahahahaha! Vaya que eres un idiot!. —Lincoln se sorprende por la actitud de Carson —. Es increíble que yo haya perdido contigo. Vaya vergüenza que voy, "enserio"como demonios pude perder alguien tan patético como tu! —Comenzó a reírse de nuevo mientras que Lincoln comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

 _Acaso ha perdido la cabeza?_ Pensó Lincoln desconcertado —. _No importa ahora, ya este paso Judy debió haber comprado ya las cosas que le pedí, solo debo distraerlo y salir de la tienda._

Carson paro de reírse y volvía enfocarse en su objetivo, ambos jóvenes que tenia camisas de color naranja, pantalones azules y un increíble amor a color blanco estaba apunto de comenzar el espectáculo.

—Una cosa más antes de empezar. —Dijo Carson mirando muy serio al albino.

—Y que necesitas saber? —Respondiendo un poco molesto.

—¿Por que odias a tus hermanas? —En ese momento Carson corrió y se preparó para dar el primer golpe.

—¡¿Que?! —Lincoln por reflejo esquiva el primer golpe, pero después Carson se agacha un poco y hace un giro para ganar pulso y así usar su segundo brazo para darle un uppercut al albino. Lincoln logra esquivarlo pero al hacerlo, hizo que perdiera el balance y después cayera al suelo.

Carson tomo la oportunidad y se lanza encime de el, dandole un codazo en el torso de su rival. El impacto y el peso de Carson lograron que Lincoln gruñera de dolor. Intentó darles otro golpe, pero Lincoln y con sus piernas de sus rodillas, lograron golpear la cabeza de Carson, haciendo que el se bajara de encima de Lincoln.

Lincoln se levanta e intenta darle un golpe de gancho, pero Carson lo esquiva y agarro su brazo derecho. Al tenerlo sujetado Carson le da un rodillazo el articulación del codo y eso hizo que Lincoln gruñera aún más de dolor.

Los golpes de rodillas no cesaron en parar, sentía que sus articulaciones de su codo iban a dislocarse si no hacía algo. Así que Lincoln intento lanzarse en el, pero Carson lo soltó a tiempo y después le da una partida en el estomago, haciendo que Lincoln saliera volando.

El albino cayó al suelo ahora con el dolor que sentía en su estómago, comenzó a toser mucho pero no pudo seguir ya que Carson lo agarra de sus cabellos y después le comienza a golpearlo en la cara.

Carson no iba dejar que Lincoln tuviera descanso así que era mejor acabar las cosas de una vez y así poder descargar toda su ira en el. Cada golpe que le daba en la cara, era golpes de terapia para desaguar la frustración que tenía guardado en el durante mucho tiempo atrás. pero antes de seguir, Lincoln lo para con su mano, y con todo el impulso, le lanza hacia el un cabezazo muy fuerte en la mandíbula.

Carson se cae y con el dolor en su mandíbula, el gruñe de dolor y después comenzó dar golpes desesperantes en la piso. El dolor era intenso que hasta le dio un susto que posiblemente le podría haberle roto todos sus dientes.

Lincoln se levanta con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero eso no lo iba, así que fue corriendo hacia el para lanzarse encima pero Carson comenzó a rodar hacia aún lado y logra esquivar el golpe de cuerpo del albino. Después de esquivarlo Carson se levanta y se fue a correr hacia el otro lado del Almazán de sodas.

Lincoln un poco adolorido por fallar, se levanta del piso y después comienza a perseguirlo. Cuando llegó al otro lado, sintió que algo le había disparado en su brazo. Al momento de que pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pasando, escucha varios ruidos como si una tapa de botella comenzara abrirse, pero después siente que le había disparado más proyectiles hacia todo su cuerpo.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo aún con la mente confusa por lo que estaba pasando, pero después mira Carson ahí parado en una posición como si estuviera preparándose para dar la orden. Lincoln no entendía, pero después se da cuenta de algo que no su propio ojo lo podía ver, en la mano que tenía Carson, había varios hilos de cuerdas rodeados por todos sus dedos, al seguir mirando al final de la cuerda, nota varias botellas de soda ya agitadas moviéndose como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Carson con una sonrisa movió su brazo como si fuera a dar la orden de disparo, una vez que la movió, las tapas de las botellas de sodas comenzaron en abrirse y después todas las tapas salieron disparados con mayor velocidad, yendo hacia donde estaba el albino.

Lincoln con los ojos abiertos salta de un lado, pero al intentar esquivar los disparos, solo dos proyectiles lograron darle en la pierna derecha, mientras que los demás lograron chocar con unas botellas de vidrios que al llegar contacto, lograron romper el vidrio sólido de la botella.

Molesto por no atinarle, comenzó a perseguirlo y después agarro otro par de cuerdas, luego el las jala y después más botellas de sodas comenzaron disparar proyectiles. Lincoln no podía seguir corriendo en esa sección de sodas, así que decide salirse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que logro salirse fue embestido por Carson y después ambos chicos salieron rondando mientras intentaba golpearse entre ellos.

Una vez salido de ahí, el gerente junto con su grupo de empleados quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todo el desorden que había en la sección de bebidas.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —Grito el gerente mientras daba en zapatazo en el piso.

—Ah mira la hora, creo que mi turno acabó así que... —El joven empleado intentó escaparse pero el gerente lo detiene.

—Tu junto con Jack limpiaran ese desorden mientras que yo atrapo a esos vándalos. —El gerente le da el trampeador a su empleado y después dejo a los dos jóvenes ahí limpiado el desorden que dejaron los vándalos.

—Me dijeron que este trabajo iba ser fácil, es lo que ellos dijeron. —Dijo sarcásticamente el joven empleado muy enojado y triste por tener que limpiar todo el desorden que había en esa sección.

Mientras el joven empleado limpiaba el desorden que había, Jack comenzó también a ayudarlo, pero también comenzaba a preocupar un poco la situación que estaba pasando.

 _—¿Tanto destruction solo para acabar con el?_ — Pensó Jack mientras ponía las botellas en el bote de reciclar.

* * *

En el contador de salidas, los dos chicos terminaron de rodar y después comenzaron a separarse del uno al otro. Ambos chicos estaban de pie mirándose entre ellos, Lincoln estaba lastimado pero se mantenía pie y apenas lograba sostenerse así mismo, mientras que Carson aún estaba en sus mejores días, no tenía muchas heridas excepción de la cara golpeada que había recibido por parte de la chica castaña más el golpe de rodilla que le había dado.

Lincoln estaba cansado, nunca creyó que pelear contra el fuera ridículamente difícil, especialmente con meses de entrenamiento que estuvo entrenando con clyde.

—Te preguntas como es que sigo en pie ¿cierto? —Dijo el chico del gorro.

—¿Huh? —Confundido por lo que le acaba de decirle.

—Lincoln Lincoln Lincoln. Eres muy predecible sabes, con razón siempre tus hermanas arruinan todo. Es por eso que te digo esta misma pregunta. ¿Por que odias tanto a tus hermanas Lincoln?

—Por que dices que las odio. —Respondiendo a Carson — Que tiene que ver con todo esto!

—Pues mucho Lincoln, más de lo que uno puedes pensar. Realmente las odias tanto jeje... pero no te culpo. Después de todo ellas te quisieron matar, en especial esa la de rojo — Lincoln estaba estupefacto por lo que acabo de escuchar —. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto las harás feliz. Una vez que te vea tirado en el suelo.

—¡Que ganas en hacer todo esto! —Exclamó Lincoln muy enojado.

—¡Venganza por su puesto! —Grito Carson con odio. —No sabes lo duro que tuve que pasar!

—Solo por un estupido cereal! —Gritándole al mismo volume que el.

—No!

El grito fue tan fuerte que hizo llamar la atención de la gente que estaba esperando en la fila para el chequeo en el contador, comenzaran a mirar ambos jóvenes y esperarlo haber que pasaba.

—¿No? —Lincoln estaba atónito.

—No importa ahora. — Carson comenzó a canina —. Una vez que termine contigo, mi vida volverá hacer como debería hacer antes de ver tu estupida cabellera albina que tienes.

Estaba decido, esto acaria aquí y ahora. Y no dudará en terminar con el de una vez por todas. Así que Carson comenzó a correr y después lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas.

Lincoln al sentir la embestida comenzó mantenerse firme de los pies y no dejarse que lo tumbara al suelo. Carson le seguía empujándolo, incluso intentaba levantarlo para que así Lincoln cayera al suelo, pero el albino no se dejaba tan fácil.

Lincoln al llegar miro por detrás y estaban apunto de chocar contra la pared, así que Lincoln le comenzó a dar un rodillazo en el torso, Carson lo sitio pero aún así continuo empujando hacia donde esta la pared al final del pasillo del chequeo. Lincoln continuo golpeándolo con su rodilla sin cesar y después nota que lo suelta por unos segundos. Una vez soltado, Lincoln le agarra de las costado, doblas sus rodillas y después se deja caer para así llevarse la cabeza de Carson al suelo, pero lamentablemente para el albino, Carson no se dejaría vencer por un truco barato y usas sus mano para sostener el piso y así evitar que su cara pegara al piso. Lincoln se sorprender por la fuerza que tenía, intentó liberarse y después se distanció un poco. Carson se levante y mira a Lincoln bien distanciado.

—¡Que pasó Lincoln! Esperaba una buena pelea y lo único qué haces es huir! Es por eso que tus hermanas están hartas de defender aún niño débil como tu! —Carson comenzó a correr —. Crees que con palabras y acciones solucionará tus problemas! —Le comienza lanzar una patada.

Lincoln al ver la patada se agacha para poder esquivarlo, una vez qué pasó, Intentó darle un upper-cut, pero Carson uso su segunda pierna para así intentarlo de nuevo, pero para hacer eso, Carson se tenía que dejarse caer, también agarrar pulso en su segunda pierna para así tener la velocidad necesaria y poder darle directamente hacia la cabeza albina de Lincoln. Se sorprendió mucho por el movimiento que hizo, pero al distraerse siente la patada que le había dado y después lo tiró al piso todo aturdido.

Carson al dar la patada cayó al piso pero no ante de poner sus manos en al suelo para así poder aterrizar bien sin tener que lastimarse así mismo. Una vez que se levanto, miro al pobre albino ahí tirado en el suelo aún aturdido por lo que le había hecho. Jamás pensó que ver un maratón completo de Lucha libre, artes marciales mixtas y guía de defensa personal le serviría de algo. Vaya ironía.

Lincoln no lo podía creer, en verdad no iba salir vivo de esta, ya intentó todo lo que tenía para poder defenderse y aún así no era suficiente, ¿realmente era tan débil? Por eso sus hermanas estaban hartas de él? Tienen mucho sentido ahora, siempre son fuertes y talentosas, y el... no era más que nada. Todo lo que trabajo para ser alguien... no, jamás valió nada, se independizó mucho de sus hermanas que posiblemente no es nada sin ellas, tal vez sea cierto. Tal vez siempre tuvo envidia de ellas, hasta llegar el punto de...

 **Yo se que puedes hacerlo Lincoln.**

—¿Huh?

 **Recuerdas todo lo que te e enseñado Lincoln.**

—Lynn...

 _ **Recuerda una cosa muy importante Lincoln...**_

* * *

—... Siempre saber en que momento debes pelear. —Dijo la atleta ayudado a levantar al albino del suelo.

—Eso lo se Lynn. —Sacudiendo un poco a si mismo —. Es por eso que necesito consejos.

—Y para que lo necesitas Lincoln. Acaso hay alguien que te está molestando? —Poniéndose muy seria mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡No Lynn! no es lo que estas pensando! —Nervioso, sacudía sus manos —. Es solo que, quería saber unos cuantos consejos de pelea... y como tu eres la experta, pensaba si me dabas unos buenos consejos para así poder defenderme, o al menos saber en como librar en una situación en la cual no podré ganar una pelea.

— Vaya hermano, lo que me dices es algo... no lo se. Estas seguro que nadie te está molestando, sabes que yo pondré...

—Eso es el problema Lynn. —Interrumpiendo a su hermana —. Después de lo qué pasó con el protocolo de hermanas. Siempre has intentado e protegerme en todo, incluso cuando alguien habla mal de mi, tu los buscas y casi los dejas medio muertos.

—Vamos hermano no exageres jejeje. —Dijo Lynn algo nerviosa.

—Le rompiste los brazos, fracturaste las piernas, dejas con narices rotas junto con hemorragia nasal, los traumas y también... bueno no quiero llegar en más detalles, pero ya entiendes el punto. Se que lo haces por protegerme, y te lo agradezco por eso hermana. Pero no tiene que golpear a todos por mi nombre solo por que me buscan en molestarme. Yo también puedo defenderme solo y también puedo buscar formas de solucionar los problemas sin tener que llevar la violencia a golpes.

—Lo se Lincoln. Pero yo te prometí en protegerte de todo lo que te haga daño. —Le muestra el pañuelo rojo que tenía rodeado por toda la mano. —Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, se que mis palabras pueden ser vacía, pero mientras que yo esté aquí contigo, nada malo té pasará, y si alguna vez te vuelva hacerte daño de nuevo yo...—Lincoln le comenzó dar un abrazo, sorprendiendo mucho a la deportista —. ¡¿Lincoln?!

—Eso ya lo se Lynn. —Le da unas palmadas en la espalda. —Por eso quiero que me prometas algo. — Lynn se quedó callada y asiente su cabeza —. Quiero que me prometas que jamás pelearas y lastimarás a alguien por mi nombre. —Esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la atlética.

—¡¿P-Porque Lincoln?! —Se separa de el y lo mira en la cara.

—Solo prométemelo Lynn, ya has manchado demasiado tus manos y no quiero que sigas atacando a gente que me molesta. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que hicisteis meses atrás, por favor Lynn. —La deportista comenzó a crujir sus dientes pero después se calmó un poco.

—No. —Le responde con un tono muy vacío que hasta Lincoln se sorprendió por la forma en la que dijo esa palabra —. Perdóname Lincoln pero no lo haré, si lo hago yo... yo... no tendría sentido en hacer esta promesa. Ni mucho menos saber si la gente te querrá molestar o golpearte y yo... por favor Lincoln no me pidas algo así. —Lincoln comenzó a tomar aire y después lo suelta por suspiro.

—Muy bien Lynn. —La castaña se sorprenden por la forma en la que su hermano debió recapacitar lo que había dicho —. Si no lo vas a cumplir pues está bien, no te voy a obligar.

—Vaya Lincoln, yo... no se que puedo decirte, pero se que es algo egoísta de mi parte y yo-

—Pero.— La interrumpe con un tono muy serio —. Si vuelves a lastimar a alguien que tenga que ver conmigo yo... —Lincoln volvía a respira y después lo vuelve sacar el aire con un suspiro —. Nunca más te voy a perdonar.

Al decir esas palabras dejaron bien claro las consecuencias de sus actos, y vaya que no se lo toma con calma.

—L-Lincoln y-yo...

—Pero no importa ahora Lynn. —La volvió interrumpir pero ahora con un tono alegre y con una expresión feliz —. Ahora mismo necesito que me enseñes en como enfrentarme a alguien al que no podré vencer. —Emocionado, Lincoln se va hacia su posición y se prepara para su siguiente lección.

Lynn no sabía que decir, quería volver a convencerlo pero su amenaza lo dejó bien claro en ella, así que solo suspira y después puso sus problemas aún lado.

—¡Muy buen Lincoln! Te dire unas cuántas cosas y después lo probaremos! —Exclamando muy firme y también lista para empezar.

—Gracias Lynn.

* * *

Carson ya tenía la victoria ganada, solo necesitaba darle uno cuantos golpes más, su venganza finalmente estará completada, y finalmente dejara de ser la sombra del joven más patético e inútil de todo Royal woods.

—¿Ultimas palabras antes de que termine contigo? —Lo agarra de cuello del polo naranja. Lincoln aun seguía aturdido y apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor — Es una lastima, pero mi mira el lado bueno. Si yo no soy la persona en la que te acabar contigo, pues será alguien más. Y eso amigo, no lo puedo permitir. —Carson se prepara para darle un golpe —. Espero que lo disfrutes Lincoln. —Le lanza el puño directo a su cara hasta que...

 **(¡Smash!)**

Fuerte fue el sonido provocado por el puñetazo que le dio Carson a su nemesis. La gente que hasta el momento se habían limitado a observar la pelea que estaba pasando, pensaron que solo era unos niños gemelos malcriados peleándose por algo. Pero después miran como el albino sostenía el puño con su mano, mientras que el joven de la gorra blanca comenzaba a sorprenderse por lo que había pasado.

—Por que.—Carson intentó empujar más el puño —. ¿Por que sigues peleado? Que tanto ganas en vivir? Tu vida va seguir siendo un infierno mientras vivas en las sombras de tus hermanas? Que quieres ganar realmente Lincoln? —El puño de Carson comenzaba acercarse un poco al rostro de Lincoln, hasta que...

—Nada. —Lincoln con su segunda mano le lanza un uppercut directo hacia la mandíbula de Carson, el golpe fue bastante fuerte, que hizo que Carson soltara el agarre que tenía y después cayó al suelo todo golpeado.

—AAARGH! —Gruñó Carson al sentir El Fuerte golpe que le había dado.

Lincoln se levanta y después se posicionado y lista para el siguiente round.

—Vamos Carson. ¿No me dijiste que me querías tirado en el suelo? por lo que veo prefieres estar ahí acostado que verme ahí ¿no? —Lincoln comenzaba a sonreír.

—¡Maldito! —Carson se levanta pero ahora estaba bastante aturdido como para pelear bien.

En ese momento, Carson comenzó a darles varios golpes, pero Lincoln los bloqueaba con facilidad. Luego Lincoln le da un golpe en la cara y después le da golpes rápidos en el abdomen. Carson al recibir los golpes intentó darle golpes de gancho pero Lincoln lo vuelve a esquivar y después atrapa el brazo de Carson. Lincoln con una sonrisa le comenzaba a dar varios golpes por todo el cuerpo de su adversario. Carson por desesperación, intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero Lincoln le suelta el brazo y después lo bloquea con sus dos brazos.

En ese momento todo esta yéndose al carajo ya que Carson estaba perdiendo con facilidad, el tenía ya ganada la pelea hace unos momentos y de pronto ya estaba apunto de desmayarse. Como era posible que el patético de Lincoln Loud se había recuperado su autoestima así de rápido.

—¡Como es posible! No puedes vencerme Loud! No puedes! —Carson al recupera sus sentidos, comenzó dar varios golpes muy rápidos. Pero para su incredulidad, Lincoln los paraba con facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo alguno. — _¿Como lo hace?_ —Pensó Carson dandole varias patadas y unos combos —. _Esto es una broma de mal gusto cierto? No puedo perder contra alguien tan absurdo, débil, patético y un bueno para nada!_

 ** _No eres más que un idiota Carson._**

— _No lo soy!_

 ** _Por que no eres como el hermano de la comediante._**

— _Por que yo no soy patético hermana!_

 **Das muchos problemas hijo. Ojalá que hagas otra cosa más y así te mando a la escuela militar lejos de aquí.**

—Si lo haces madre! Yo...

 **Cambiantes, yo no eres el mismo chico bueno al que tanto respete...por eso te odio Carson!**

— _No! Tu eres la que cambio! Yo no! Tu me traicionaste Ni-_

 ** _Pues entonces demuéstramelo_**.

 _—¡Huh!_

 _ **Ven conmigo y te prometo que tu vida volverá como era antes**_.

 _—Si claro... Chandler..._

Carson estaba cansado, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas y ahora solo podía hacer una cosa.

—¡Esto termina ahora! —Lincoln con todo lo que tenia, le da un golpe directo en la cara de Carson.

 **(¡SMASH!)**

—AAARGH! —Al recibir el golpe, Carson comenzaba perder conciencia. Su vista comenzaba a tonarse en negro y después veía una silueta de si mismo junto con varias personas en su alrededor, feliz, junto con todos sus amigos y colegas que tenía... bueno los tenia después de ese estupido día... y todo por un estupido cereal... vaya estupidez ¿cierto? Al momento de pensar que iba a perderse, escucha un pequeña voz en su mente.

 **Yo se que puedes ser alguien en la vida, por eso debes pelear por ellos y asegurarte de nunca rendirte**

—Vaya patrañas que dices niña.

 **No son patrañas, esas siempre fueron las palabras que me decía mi hermano.**

—Pues tu hermano es un idiots después de todo.

 **No lo llames así, si lo conocieras mejor, tal vez ustedes dos se volvería amigos.**

—Eres una niña pereciste.

 **Y tu un idiota amargado hehehe.**

—Vaya que eres molesta L-

En ese momento apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas y le arremate un golpe en la cabeza albina de Lincoln.

 **(¡SMASH!)**

—AAARGH! —Lincoln se sorprendió por el golpe que había recibido.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo después de que recibieron una increíble paliza en sus caras. Luego ambos se intentaron en pararse y después comenzaron a mirarse entre uno y al otro.

Lincoln estaba en su límite, el suero que se había inyectado hace unas cuantas horas, solo le servía para sanar sus heridas, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera sentir el dolor o el cansancio. Apenas podía aguantar para seguir luchando un round más.

Carson por otra parte estaba en su límite, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a rendir así de fácil. Finalmente se acaba, el saldrá ganando, Lincoln caerá muerto. Pero por una razón sentía que perdería, el bastardo le dio una de las peleas que jamás olvidara, un digo oponente para ser honesto, tal vez algún día se enfrentaría a la deportista de Loud y posiblemente salga muerto. Pero vale la pena, después de todo, el lo arrimó su vida, el le quitó todo lo que tenía, el lo dejo sin nada.

Ambos jóvenes avanzan corriendo hacia el uno al otro. Cada uno preparando su último golpe para acabar con esta absurda y innecesaria pelea que solo duró por 1 hora.

—LINCOLN! —Gritando Carson alzando su puño listo para golpear en la cara de Lincoln Loud.

—CARSON! —Gritaba Lincoln mientras el se preparada lo mismo.

Al momento de llegar, ambos chicos lanzaron sus puños y chocaron entre sí, luego los puños se abrieron comenzaron agarrarse. Lincoln con su mano libre intentó darle un golpe, pero Carson lo bloquea y después le comienza dar una patada. El albino lo bloquea con su rodilla y después intentó usar su cabeza para chocar con la Carson. Al momento del impacto ambos niños quedaron aturdidos por el cabezazo que se dieron. Lincoln no estaba tan aturdido así que aprovecha la oportunidad de golpearlo y así acabar con el.

Lincoln se acerco a Carson para darle un golpe en el abdomen. Carson gimió de dolor, callo de rodilla y comenzó a cubrir su abdomen mientras tosía desesperadamente. Lincoln lo vuelve a levantar y después le da un golpe en la cara. Al recibir el golpe, Carson se retrocedió hacia atrás y se estrelló junco con varios carritos de compras. El joven estaba adolorido y ya no podía seguir luchando.

Eso era todo, la pelea había acabado, Lincoln Loud había ganado, solo tenia que salir de la tiene y después pensar en una excusa para decir a sus hermanas que porque había llagado tarde sin avisar donde estaría.

Al momento de caminar hacia las puertas del supermercado, sintió que algo lo había agarrado de su tobillo, pero al al intentar checar abajo, Lincoln cayó al suelo, fue arrastrado y llevado hacia un carrito de compras. Después el carro comenzó a moverse por si solo.

—¡Que demonio pasa! —Lincoln checo y nota que algo le había amarrado en su tobillo. —Pero como diablos pasó.

—Y-Yo te lo p-puedo explicar. —Lincoln voltea y mira a Carson con una sonrisa poco cansado que tenía —. Esto no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos cae al suelo.

Lincoln iba golpear a Carson, pero nota que en el carrito tenía lleno de botellas de sodas ya agitas con mentos mezclados en ellos.

—ESTAS DEMENTE! —Grito al todo pulmón al ver que ese carrito era una bomba de tiempo —. Con todo esto nos harás volar en pedazos!

—Pues al menos me llevaré contigo. —Carson solo se relajaba y esperaba que el carro chocara con algo y así las botellas pudieran explotar.

—No si yo lo puedo evitar. —Lincoln intentó saltar pero Carson lo agarra de la cintura y lo pone adentro del carrito.

—No lo harás Loud! Acepta tu destino! Si yo no te acabo! Alguien más lo hará! —Carson le comenzaba a dar golpes, pero ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar al albino.

—Lo siento viejo, pero esto termina ahora. —Lincoln le da un golpe en la cara y lo deja noqueado por fin —. Ya se acabo. —Lincoln miro al frente y nota que iban a estrellarse en la sección de harina —. Doble diablos. —Lincoln Intentó se desamarra la cuerda que tenía en su tobillo y después saltó del carrito de compras.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, Lincoln miro como el carrito iba estrellarse, y cuando logro chocar en el almacén.

 **(¡BOOOM!)**

Todo la sección exploto en pedazo, el polvo de harina lograba crear una capa de humo, haciendo que parecía como una explosión real después de haber detonado la bomba. Lincoln sabía que tenía que salir de aquí, y también que su amiga Judy lo andaría esperando afuera. Así que Lincoln prosigue en salir del lugar. Una vez que se fuera, el gerente llegó corriendo, y para su mayor horror, la profecía de había cumplido.

—No puede ser. —El gerente cayó de rodillas y ve como su tienda estaba casi destruida —. NOOOOOOOO! —Grito el gerente muy triste por todo lo que había pasado. Pero luego su tristeza se tornó odio —. LOS ODIO MALDITOS VÁNDALOS! —Esas fueron los gritos de odio hacías lo pandilleros que destruyeron su tienda.

* * *

Judy estaba parada afuera del supermercado, esperando que Lincoln saliera por las puertas. Estaba muy preocupada ya que había escuchado una enorme explosión adentro de la tienda, luego varios clientes salieron por las puertas por miedo al pensar que eso había sido un ataque terrorista.

La castaña muy preocupa quizo adentrarse en las puertas, pero se sorprende que las puertas se abrieran y se encontrar a Lincoln todo bien hasta vestido estaba.

—Como me veo. —Mostrándose que tenía las mismas ropas que tenía, pero al menos ya no estaba sucio por los escombros de pasteles y gaseosa carbonatada.

—Lo hiciste. —Judy salta y lo abrazo con muchas fuerza e hizo que ambos se dará vuelta hasta caerse por el suelo. —Ops! Lo siento. —Penada por haberle hecho tirar al suelo.

—No te preocupes Judy, ya todo se a solucionado. —Lincoln intentó levantarse pero la castaña le da su mano, el sonríe y después lo agarra para así poder levantarse del suelo. —Gracias. —Lincoln saca su teléfono y mira que ya era las 5:40pm de la tarde —. Aún tengo tiempo para hacer los postres. Así que...

—Pero primero me tienes que hacer el favor que me debes Lincoln! —Judy lo detiene y después le comienza mostrar sus cosas.

—¡Ah si lo siento! Jejeje. —Lincoln algo penado por haberse olvidado de los favores que le debía a la castaña.

—Bueno. —Judy le apunta a la bicicleta —. ¿Esa es tu nice cierto? —Lincoln miro en donde lo estaba señalando y ve su bicicleta ahí estacionada junto con las demás.

—Así es. —Acercado su vehículo de trasporte —. ¿Por que lo dices?

—Bueno verás, le avise a mi mamá que llegaría un poco tarde en la casa, y también le dije que vendría con un amigo. Así que pensaba: Por que no hacer los postres juntos. Así sería más fácil y rápido de que ambos nos ayudemos entre nosotros, y así poder hacer las galletas más rápido juntos. —Ficiendo Judy su idea de hacer las galletas más rápido.

—Estas segura que tu mamá estaría bien que yo vaya a tu casa. —Dijo un poco desconcertado,

—No hay problema en eso, después de todo ya somos amigos ¿no? —Dandole un guiño.

—Vaya gracias Judy, realmente no sabes lo importante que necesito. —Lincoln muy feliz, ya que ahora no perdería mucho tiempo en hacer las galletas.

—No hay de que... y por cierto Lincoln, ya que somos amigos pues puedes llamarme Cookie si quieres. —Dijo muy animada.

—Estas segura de eso, apenas nos volvimos amigos. —Dijo muy sorprendido.

—¡Claro! Pero solo no lo digas muy a menudo cuando hay mucha gente, sabes que no me gusta que me llame de ese apodo.

—Esta bien Cookie. —Lincoln saca su bicicleta y se sube en ella. Luego le da su casco a Cookie para que ella se sienta segura —. Vamos Cookie, te voy a llevar a tu casa para así poder comenzar hornear galletas. —Judy asiente y se pone el casco, comienza agarrar de los hombros de Lincoln mientras ponía sus pies en los diablos de la parte trasera de la bicicleta. —¿Estas Lista? —Cookie se aseguraba se agarrase bien de los hombros del albino

—Lista Lincoln. —Dijo Cookie alegremente.

Y una vez listo, la joven pareja se fueron pedaleando a rumbo hacia casa de la chica de las galletas. Pero una vez que la pareja ya no estaba. Un joven salió de su escondite y tuvo que llamarle a su jefe sobre las malas noticias.

 _—hola!_

—Chandler, parece que tu matón fracasó. —En su mente —. Y espero que imbecil se que ahí.

 _—Que!_

—Al parecer Lincoln ya no es el chico al que tanto lo molestamos. ¿Ahora que?

— _Al menos logró tener las fotos que le mande._

—Eso no lo se, pero lo averiguaré cuando encuentre el cue-

—No es necesario.

El joven se voltea y se sorprende al ver a Carlos ahí parado enfrente de el.

—¡Tu! ¡¿Pero como?!

—Toma. —Carson le da un tarjeta micro SD.

—Esta bien. —Lo toma y después lo guarda —. Que diablos te paso viejo.

Carlos solo lo ignora y después comienza irse con su patineta.

—Dile que si me necesitan, ya saben con quien llamar. — Y así el joven se va, dejando el lugar donde todo comenzó para el.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos y lectores. Vaya que fue que la parte fue más largo que las demás m. Bueno en realidad hizo mucho más largos pero esto a sido la parte más larga entre partes Lol.**

 **Bueno el pequeño arco del supermercado acabo y Lincoln salió victorioso. Pero eso será el final?**

 **Bueno dejando eso aún lado, el siguiente capituló de Recibe mensaje será... "Una supuesta cita: Cookie" mi prime Cookiecoln que haré Lol.**

 **Ya pronto llegara el final y solo falta terminar el día junto con lo que pasó con sus hermanas.**

 **Bueno amigos, espero su comentario y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	30. Una supuesta cita con: Cookie

Lincoln Loud, el hombre del plan pedaleaba su bicicleta en las calles de Royal woods, en la cual venía acompañado de su nueva amiga Judy, mejor conocida como "Cookie".

La niña de las galletas miraba las tiendas y las personas que caminaban en su alrededor en el centro del pueblo de Royal woods. Los vientos le soplaba su rostro, sus cabellos largos y castaños se levantaban por la brisa que bada el joven muchacho que estaba pedaleado en su bicicleta por la velocidad que el hacia, en la cual el le dio un aventó para así poder llevarla a su casa.

El viaje les tomaría como unos 30 minutos en llegar el lugar donde vivía la chica de las galletas, si no tuviera nada que los pudiera parar, posiblemente les tomaría menos tiempo en poder llegar a la casa.

Cookie miraba a Lincoln por de espaldas y podía notar el esfuerzo que daba en mantener el ritmo en su bicicleta, en la que le estaba llevando por detrás de sus bicicleta. Era increíble la cantidad de fuerza que daba en pedalear su bicicleta mientras la llevaba consigo en la parte trasero.

Al principio le dijo solo para serle creer que eso era un castigo y a la vez un favor que le debía por hacerle perder su tiempo, pero al ver lo determinado que estaba, era mejor dejar que el cumpliera sus deudas y también poder conocer mejor a Lincoln.

Al principio le costaba mucho en poder confiar al peli blanco, pero lo qué pasó en el supermercado y la exitacion por la rebeldía que hicieron juntos. Cookie podía mirar ahora cómo era realmente Lincoln Loud, se alegraba mucho en poder conocerlo al fin, y también ser su amiga.

Más adelante Lincoln le avisa a Cookie que daría un giro a la derecha y que le recomienda aferrarse un poco en sus hombros, así ella no cabría en la bici. Así que Cookie asiente y se sujeta muy fuerte en los hombros de Lincoln. en la cual ella podía sentir en sus manos, los hombros fuertes y duros del peli blanco.

Lincoln comenzó dar hacia la derecha y con mucho cuidado dio un pequeño giro para así poder ir hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Cookie se alivia un poco ya que eso era la primera vez que alguien lo llevaba por la parte trasera de la bici, en la cual le parecía algo romántico.

Se imaginaba así misma viajando con alguien en una motocicleta, en la cual ella estaba sosteniendo de los hombros de un joven motociclista que le estaba llevando hacia un lugar romántico.

La castaña se sacudió la cabeza y comenzaba ruborizar por lo que había fantaseado hace unos momentos. Jamás creyó que un viaje en la bicicleta, le haría imaginar una escena de romance entre ella y Lincoln viajando en una motocicleta... Cierto estaban viajando en las calles en una bicicleta de transporte, en la cual estaba detrás de la bici parada en los pegs (O los diablos de bici) mientras sostenía a Lincoln de los hombros. Se sentía algo romántico, pero... acaso es muy pronto para poder pensar en cosas románticas con un chico que una vez se había enamorado de él?

La chica miro de nuevo a Lincoln. Cookie podía sentir en su corazón latir mucho más fuerte, era una sensación aún más desconocidas, pero a la vez bastante cálido al tenerlo de cerca. Hizo algo que posiblemente lo delataría, comenzó a poner su cabeza en la espalda del Lincoln, haciendo que el albino lo pudiera sentir.

—¿Cookie? —Dijo anonadó, aún manteniendo la vista enfrente pero con la sensación que sentía en su espalda.

Cookie con un sonrojo en su rostro, se separa de la espalda de Lincoln.

—Lo siento... es solo que la brisa me da mucho en mi rostro y no quiero que un insecto se pegue en mis ojos. —Dijo con calma y manteniendo tranquila su actitud.

Lincoln sentía la brisa de su rostro... y ella tenía razón. Se enfocaba tanto en llegar lo más rápido a su casa, que no se consideró la acomodada que llevaba consigo a su amiga.

—Lo siento Cookie. Intentaré pedalear lento para que no te de tanto el aire de la brisa. —Lincoln cambio los cambios de su bicicleta y ahora pedaleaba a una velocidad más decente.

—No era necesario. —Diciendo con algo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, de todos modo tengo que estar preparado para dar unas cuantas vueltas. Así no tendré que avisarte para que me aferres tanto y también asegurarme que estés bien en este viaje.

Cookie se sonroja por lo forma en la que "el" se preocupara tanto por su bienestar, era la primera vez que un chico lo hacía sentir así. Claro había otros chicos más lindos, pero por una razón el era especial, y tal vez sea por que el vive en una casa alocada llena de hermanas.

—Así que... ¿como tuviste ese apodo? —Lincoln intentando crear una conversación. Quería saber más sobre la vida de Judy, y que buena forma de comenzar con saber el origine de su apodo.

La chica tomó un suspiro.

—Pues lo obtuve cuando decía galletas. Las hacía en la panadería de mi madre cuando tenía 8 años. —Cookie miro atrás y veía que ya no estaba en el centro del pueblo —. Era mi primera vez que hacía galletas en la panadería.

Lincoln se intereso mucho en escuchar la historia de Cookie.

—Al principio tenía miedo que los clientes no le gustaría mucho mis galletas, por su puesto era muestras gratis. Hasta que un día... conocí a ellas dos.

—¿Y a quien conociste? —Preguntando mientras alzaba su mano para hacerles saber que el iba dar la vuelta hacia la derecha.

La niña pecosa se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, y después lo dice con mucho orgullo.

—Jordan y Jenny.

Lincoln reconocía el nombre de Jordan, pero la de Jenny... trató de refrescar su memoria.

—¿No las recuerdas cierto? —Dijo con tono de decepción.

—¡Pues conozco a Jordan! Pero a Jenny... —Lincoln trato de recordar ese nombre.

—Jenny es la chica morena que usa una camisa azul, con una flor en el centro, Ella siempre esta sentada en lo fondo de atrás junto con dos de tus amigos.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Después de unos momentos, finalmente recordó a quien le estaba describiendo —. ¡Oh ya lo recuerdo!

—No puedo puedo creerlo, hemos compartido muchas clases contigo a través de todo el ciclo escolar. Es increíble que solo a Jordan es la única que si la puedas recordar. —Dice muy molesta.

Lincoln dio una pequeña carcajada bastante asustado. Tenía suerte que no la estaba mirando por detrás, no quería imaginarse la cara que le estaba dando Cookie a ese mismo momento.

—Lo siento Cookie, no fue mi intención.

Cookie de nuevo dio un suspiro después de haberse calmado un poco.

—Si no anduvieras hablando mucho con Clyde o una de tus amigos...

—Espera, ¿conoces a Clyde? —Sorprendiendo por la mención de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, lo conozco. Al igual que a todos mis compañeros de clases. No es tan duro de recordar sus nombres, en especial a las personas al que más te juntas.

Lincoln no podía discutir eso, Clyde se destacó en más de un sentido, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

—Entonces... ¿tu cómo sabes sobre mi? —queriendo saber lo que ella piensa de él.

—Bueno... solo se que fuiste increíble con todas esas locuras que hiciste. Manejando para sobrevivir tu casa entera por ti mismo, ganando concursos de izquierda a derecha, saliendo con esa loca de Santiago ...

Lincoln suspiró por la mención de Ronnie. Aún quería saber porqué le había hecho esa broma tan cruel. Acaso había hecho algo que la hacía enojar tanto... no lo creo, debió ser otra cosas, ademas el conocía muy bien a Ronnie, el sabía que ella no haría una broma que llegara pasar a los limites, y lo había demostrado con Luan. Pero la pregunta sería: ¿Si Ronnie no planeo esa broma? ¿Quien? ¿Quien haría algo que posiblemente lo lastimara al tan grado de dejarlo marcado? aparte, no hubiera sido solo el, también a sus amigos, ya que los asientos de las bancas estaba pegados en ambos lados, Sifuentes como para atraparlos a todos.

—Bien ya entendí. —Suspiro mientras daba otra vuelta en la calle.

Cookie se reía por la forma que lo hizo avergonzar. Miro hacia enfrente y podía reconocer la calle.

—Ya casi llegamos a mi casa. Solo das una vuelta a la izquierda más una la derecha y llegaremos como cinco minutos. —Lincoln afirmó y pedaleando para dar la vuelta a la izquierda —. Bueno, en donde me quede. —Pensando en que parte había dejado su historia.

—Mmm... creo que la parte que mencionas los nombres de tus dos amigas. —Dijo Lincoln al recordarle la parte en donde se quedaron.

—¡Ah si! Esa "parte". —Dice Cookie con un tono de reclamo. Sabiendo la parte que tuvo que recordarle al tonto del Loud, el nombre de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Jeje... si, esa "parte" —Temblando un poco por el tono de su amiga. Realmente se sentía muy mal por olvidar los nombres de sus compañeros de su clase, en especial con Cookie.

—Bueno, como decía. Jordan y Jenny fuero las primeras que probaron mis galletas. Al principio tenía mucho miedo que era niñas de mi edad, pero luego sus reacciones fueron...

* * *

—¡Están bien ricas! —Exclamaron ambas niñas aún saboreando el sabor de las galletas.

—E-enserio. —Las dos niñas asistieron sus cabezas y luego dieron otro mordisco.

Cuando las dos niñas terminaron de comer las galletas, ellas dos comenzaron a introducirse.

—Mi nombres es Jordan Rosato, ¿aún que creo que ya nos hemos visto antes? Tu estás con nosotras en nuestra clase cierro. —Cookie algo nervioso afirma su cabeza.

—Por su puesto que es ella Jordan. Recuerdas en el primer día que ella trajo muestras para toda la clase. —Dice la niña morena.

—Rayos tienes razón, esos pastelitos fueron muy buenos. —Jordan tocando sus mejillas e imaginado el sabor de los pastelitos.

—Si, y también los brownies de chispas de chocolate. —La niña morena también comenzaba a fantasear, pero luego se da cuenta la incomodidad que le estaba dando a la niña de las galletas —. Perdona por mis modales. Mi nombre es Jenny "Halmendollar", mucho gusto en conocerte eh... —la morena intentó recordar el nombre de la niña.

—Judy... —Susurro con la voz baja.

—Disculpa, no te oí. Me puedes decir de nuevo tu nombre. — Acercándose un poco a ella.

—Se llama Judy. —Respondió Jordan mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia atrás —. Perdónala, siempre es así de curioseada.

—¡No lo soy! —Poniendo la cara de puchero. Jordan se reía por la forma que ponía su cara y Judy también se une con una pequeña carcajada.

En ese momento Judy se hizo amigas de Jordan y Jenny. Las tres pasaron muy bien juntos haciendo cosas al que tanto les gustaba hacer. Jenny era muy buena con la electrónica, Jordan muy buena con los deportes, y Judy era muy buena horneando postres. Las tres eran inseparables, siempre compartía los mismos gustos en la repostería, incluso se pusieron apodos basados en los postres. A Jordan le pusieron Cupcake porque le encantaba comer los pastelitos, Jenny le pusieron Brownie por sus gustos con los Brownies, y a Judy lo llama Cookie, por hornear galletas.

Las tres amigas siempre estuvieron muy unidas, aveces hacían locuras, se pelean un poco, y aveces hacia fiestas de pijamadas, pero eso si, siempre lo hacía todo juntas. Y esas foto era prueba de todo.

—Esta bien chicas, todo esta listo. —Brownie dejó la cámara y se fue a juntarse con sus amigas.

—Es increíble que después de tres años juntas, aún sigamos haciendo esto. —Dice Jordan un poco avergonzada.

—Vamos amiga, sabes que esto es tradición, ademas quiero compartirlo en la redes sociales. —Cookie se preparaba para la foto.

—Muy bien chicas, a la cuanta de tres. Uno... dos... y tres! —La cámara dio un flash.

—Haber como quedó. —Las chicas caminaron hacia la cámara. Brownie toma cámara y muestra la image de la foto que sacaron.

—Que bien salió la foto. —Dijo Jordan al mirar el detalle de la imagen.

—Si Brownie, realmente tienes talento en eso. —Agregó Cookie mirando la foto.

—No es para tanto amigas, la cámara es del último modelo. Es un regalo de parte de mi padre. —Brownie camino hacia su banca, saca una laptop en su mochila, abre la laptop mientras conecta la cámara en ella y después comenzó archivar la imagen.

—Vaya que siempre llevas todo. —Cookie miraba todo el equipo electrónico —. Estoy muy celosa.

—¿Tus padres no te deja tener una? —Dijo la morena mientras hacía unas copias de la imagen.

—Ya tengo una, pero no un modelo como ese. —Viendo la marca de la laptop, en la cual era uno de los modelos más reciente de una compañía de electrónicas muy famosa.

—Ya veo. —Mirando que todo estaba listo en su laptop —. Muy bien amigas, ya mande las copias y en cualquier momento estará...

"¡Ding!"

Las chicas escucha una notificación en sus teléfonos y ahí recibieron la copia de la foto.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido. —Jordan checa su teléfono y ahí estaba la imagen de la foto.

—Es pan comido. No es que sea muy difícil, puedo hacer cualquier cosas que este bebe. Incluso puedo hacer que la imagen sea... —Brownie comenzó alterar la imagen, agregando unos cuantos efectos y brillo en ello —. Miren.

Jordan y Cookie se asomaron en la pantalla, se sorprende al ver la imagen alteraba que Brownie había echo. Cookie parecía una peli naranja, Jordan con cabellos rubios muy claros, y a Brownie una pelirroja.

—¡Wow! esto es increíble... ¡Me encanta! —Exclamaron en al mismo tiempo.

Unas vez terminado lo que hacían, ambas amigas comenzaron a disfrutar su día. Y ahí fue en donde Judy, ahora conocida por Cookie para aquellos amigos que la conocieran, disfrutaba cada días con sus grandes amigas.

* * *

—Vaya, ustedes parecían estar muy unidades. —Regresándole el teléfono a Cookie. Habían llegando a la casa de Cookie, era bastante bonita y muy bien cuidado.

—Si. —Viendo su celular la imagen de sus amigas. Se sentía bastante afortunada de haberlas conocido, es esa razón por la que ella hace muchas galletas y otros tipos de postres —. Pero aveces, cosas podrían cambiar. —Guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo.

Lincoln pudo notar lo triste que se puso, pero era mejor no preguntarle, ya que apenas se volvieron y no quería entremeterse en sus asuntos. Cookie camino hacia su casa y nota una hoja pegada en su puerta.

—¡Y eso! —Arranca la hoja de la puerta y después comenzó a ver la nota.

Querida hija: Fui de regreso a la panadería a checar un pequeño problema, posiblemente llegue un poco tarde. Hablé con tu padre y dice que también llegara tarde de su trabajo, si quieres puedes hacerte algo de cenar o puedes mandarnos un mensaje para traerte algo de cenar, o ir en un restaurante. Mándanos un mensaje antes de las "6:00 pm" de la tarde, así sabremos si querrás comer en un restaurante, traerte algo, o que decidieras hacerte algo de cenar. Lamento he no poder avisarte carillo, pero cuando dijiste que estaría con un chico, no pude aguantar las ganas de gritar de alegría. Mi pequeña niña está creciendo, vaya mi suerte en no poder conocer el afortunado jeje. Pero bueno, tienes mi permiso para usar la cocina, solo asegúrense que todo este limpio cuando ustedes termine de usarla. Y una cosa más, no haga nada raro en mi casa, no quiero cacharlos y pesar cosas inapropiadas. Posiblemente llegaremos como las 7:00 pm de la tarde, así que para asegurarnos que todo este bien, mandamos a tu vecina para que ella te eche un ojo. Bueno cariño eso es todo. Atte: Mamá.

Al terminar de leerla, Cookie sacó una llave en su bolsillo y después comenzó abrir la puerta.

La niña se adentra en su casa y le dice a Lincoln que pasara, en la cual el camino y entro a la residencia. Era la primera vez que dejaba entrar a un chico en su casa, normalmente dejaría pasar a sus amigas a su casa, en especial si era sus mejores amigas, pero que dejara entrar a un chico era algo que a uno se preocuparía.

Desde que comenzó este año, Lincoln había actuado bastante descomunal para un simple chico de su edad, haciendo todo clase de locuras que hacía en la escuela y también por el resto del pueblo, se había ganado mucha fama al igual que toda su familia... bueno no ese tipo de fama. Era muy conocidos por ser una familia muy problemática, caótica, desenfrenada y todo tipo de cosa que una persona desearía mudarse de le estado con tan solo estar alejada de esa familia ruidosa.

Pero no todo era malo en esa familia, hay gente que quiere estar con ellos, por ejemplo estaba Jordán, ella organizó una fiesta de piscina en su hogar, en la cual era un estreno de su nueva piscina que sus padres le había instalado, también estaba Mollie, no sabía en como ella y Lincoln se había convertidos en rivales de bola de cañon, aún que su amiga había roto la marca de Lincoln, ella no quedó satisfecha por su victoria siendo que el nunca se presentó al tal evento y eso la hizo enfurecer.

También hay otras mencionadas pero eso era porque las veía como posibles rivales, aún que eso cambio cuando se enteró de que bravucona de Santiago tenía pareja, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Lincoln Loud.

Al principio estaba interesada interactuar y hablar con el, pero sus amigas le decía que el era un acosador pervertido y que no quería que se le acercara el por su seguridad. Pero al final nos dimos cuenta que Lincoln no era esa tal persona. Cristina tal vez se había exagerado un poco sobre ese tema del video, pero cuando Jordán nos explicó por la razones del ese video, nos dimos cuenta lo equivocadas que estábamos, en especial ese día...

—¿Cookie? —La castaña se despierta de sus pensamiento y voltea para ver a Lincoln que estaba ahí parado con una expresión desconcertado —. ¿Estas bien? Te veías un poco perdida y me comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, ¿algo te pasa?

Ella agita su cabeza y cierra la puerta de la entrada, después pasó a caminar en la sala y luego comemos a sentarse en el sofá.

—Si estoy bien. —Dijo un poco avergonzada —. Siéntate si quieres para que recuperes tus fuerzas después del pedaleo que diste. —Dando palmadas al sofá para que el se siente en el sofá.

Con una sonrisa Lincoln camino hasta el sofá y se sentó en ella. Podía sentir lo suave y confortante que era ese mueble, parecía más como una cama que un sofá.

—Tomate tu tiempo mientras yo te traigo un vaso de agua para que te refresques. —Cookie se levanta del sofá y comenzó a caminar.

—No es necesario. —Lincoln negaba la muestra de hospitalidad que daba su amiga.

—Insisto, además estas un poco sudado así que también te traeré una pequeña toalla para que te seques un poco. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba en una habitación.

La sala se silencio por completo mientras el albino esperaba pacientemente. Se sentía un poco incómodo ya que eso era la segunda vez que el visitaba la casa de una chica, la primera era con... Ronnie Anna. Jamás pensó que esto llegaría a este punto, que el, Lincoln Loud, estaba aquí sentado en el sofá de una casa bastante lujosa, en la cual se había echo amigo de una chica que apenas recordaba su nombre. Vaya compañero de clase que era cierto?

—Aquí tienes Lincoln. —Lincoln se voltea su derecha y ve a Cookie con un vaso de agua con hielos junto con una pequeña toalla de mano.

—Gracias. —Agarra el vaso de agua y comienza beberlo. Una vez terminado le da el vaso y toma la toalla para secar el sudor que traía en la cara. —Ah mucho mejor.

—Me alegro. Bueno Lincoln ahora que ya estás listo, es hora de comenzar a trabajar en preparar esas galletas tuyas para tus hermanas. Sígueme por aquí Lincoln.—Diciendo con muchos ánimos y lista para comenzar a hornear galletas.

—Muy bien Cookie, vamos a la cocina pues. —Lincoln se levanta del sofá y después siguió a Cookie hasta la cocina.

Una vez llegando Lincoln se sorprende por el tamaño de la cocina. Miro por los lados de la cocina y pudo notar el enorme refrigerador que estaba ahí enfrente de el.

—Wow... esto es enorme. —Adinerando el tamaño del refrigerador.

—Si es bastante grande, usamos el espacio para poner la repostería ahí, y por supuesto que m también los comestibles de la casa. —Abriendo el refrigerador de la puerta derecha había una cantidad grandes pasteles y postres de diferente variedad — Aquí solo ponemos los postres que se necesita refrigerarse. Además también hay algo que te puede sorprender. —Cookie abre la puerta izquierda y ahí nota varios pasteles congelados envuélvelos en una bolsa hermética resellable.

—Valla, no sabía que los pasteles podía durar en el congelador. —Lincoln asombrado por los pasteles que estaban guardados en el congelador.

—Pues los pasteles de helado son algo común, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que los pasteles se pueden conservar por mucho más tiempo congelados, obvio que lo tienes que mantener sellado para así evitar que el sabor del pastel no se combine con los otros productos congelados, pero aún así mi familia no le gusta mucho que desperdiciemos mucho la comida, así que nos aseguramos en conservar lo que se pueda y así comerlo para un tiempo especial. —Cookie cierra ambas puertas del refrigerador.

—¿Así que tu mamá siempre a tenido esa panadería por mucho tiempo? — Pregunto Lincoln curioseado.

—Así es. Mi familia lo ha tenido por generaciones... Por qué crees que mis amigos me llaman Cookie? Traje muchas muestras a la clase desde el primer día.

—Oh. —Lincoln ahora sabía el por qué sus amigas le llamaban así, ahora que lo dice, creo que la encontró algo linda —. Entonces... ¿qué hacemos ahora, Cookie?

Cookie agarra la harina que estaba en la bolsa del supermercado y la pone hacia aún lado, luego fue de nuevo al refrigerador a sacar dos barras de mantequilla y una docenas de huevos. Pone todo junto con la harina y después fue a caminar hacia un lado para ir a tomar varios ingredientes.

—Lincoln me puedes dar una mano. —Le da una frasco de azúcar de color café.

—Claro. —Fue hacia donde esta ella y agarra el frasco de azúcar.

—No te valla que aún necesito darte esto. —Cookie saca una bolsa de chispas de chocolate.

—Muy bien. —Lincoln recibe la bolsa y después se va hacía la mesa en donde estaba todos los ingredientes reunidos.

Una vez que los pone Cookie llega con el resto de los ingredientes que faltaba y los pone todos en la mesa. La niña peli castaño se agacha para abrir el cajón que estaba bajo sus pies y ahí sacó una cuenco.

—Muy bien Lincoln, ¿recuerdas cómo hacer las galletas cierto? —Pregunto la pecosa mientras buscaba las herramientas de cocina para hornear galletas.

—Por su puesto. —Afirmándole mientras preparaba todo para comenzar hacer la masa.

—Esta bien, pero antes de empezar quiero decirte que una vez que empecemos a hornear las galletas, voy a comportarme un poco estricta contigo Lincoln. —El albino se sorprende por lo que le dijo —. Perdón por decirte eso pero el arte de la repostería es algo que mi familia y yo hacemos por muchas generaciones, es por eso que no me gusta fallar en hacer las galletas. —Terminado de advertirle y después le da un delantal blanco de cocinero.

—Muy bien... —Dijo algo nervioso mientras se ponía el delantal blanco.

—Antes de empezar hay que lavarnos las manos. —Ambos jóvenes fueron al fregadero y comenzaron a lavarse las mano. Al terminar de enjuagarlas ella agarra la toalla de mano y se seque en ellas, después se lo pasa a el y también se seca en ella.

—Bueno Cookie manos limpias y secas. Ahora cual es el primer paso.

—Pues vamos poner dos vasos y medio de harina en el cuenco.

Lincoln agarra el vaso medidor y lo pone en la harina, saca el vaso de la harina y lo hecha en el cuenco, lo hace de nuevo para ser dos vasos y después lo pone una vez más en la harina, pero esta vez saca la mitad de vaso y lo agrega en el cuenco, pero ese último hizo hizo que una pequeña cortina de polvo se saliese por el traste y hace que polvo se expandiera por todo el lugar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes comenzara a toser por el polvo de hernia qué había.

—¡Lincoln... "tosiendo"! —Regañando al albino por el pequeño homo que hizo.

—Lo siento... "tosiendo". —Poniendo el vaso medidor y la bolsa de harina hacia un lado.

Cuando los jóvenes esperaron que el polvo se fuera, Cookie comenzó a decir el siguiente paso.

—Ahora agrava una cucharada de sal y

dos cucharada de bicarbonato de sodio. —Ve como Lincoln le agrega los ingredientes con cuidado y después termina de ponerlo en la cuenco —. Muy bien, toma el batidor y mézclalos muy bien hasta que esté todo combinado.

Lincoln asiente y después comenzó a batir los ingredientes. Cookie mantenía el ojo y después le dice que no le batiera con mucha fuerza ya que no quería volver a empolvarse. Pasó un minuto y Cookie le dice que paras de batir, toma el traste y lo pone hacia aún lado.

One vez más la peli cafe volvió agacharse y saca un cuenco mucho más grande junto con un mezcladora eléctrico.

—Muy bien Lincoln. Ahora es hora de crear la masa de galletas. —Lincoln asiente su cabeza y listo para seguir las órdenes —. Bien, pon tres cuartos de azúcar.

Lincoln agarra el otro vaso medidor que estaba al lado del usado y comenzó a sacar azúcar en la jarra, saca el vaso y se asegura que tuviera tres cuartos en ellos, después lo pone en el cuenco.

—Ahora tres cuartos de azúcar blando de color café. —Lincoln repite lo mismo pero ahora con la otra variedad de azúcar —. Luego las dos barras de mantequilla, en la cual las corte en cuadros para así poder batir bien la masa. —Cookie sosteniendo un cuenco lleno de cuadros de mantequilla. Saca una espátula de silicona y la usa para sacar los cuadros de mantequilla —. Ya esta, ahora lo último que queda es hecharle una cucharada de extracto de vanilla. —Con cuidado lo agrega y lo expande para que así el sabor pudiera expandir por toda la masa.

Una vez que todo estaba en el traste, Cookie le da la máquina batidora a Lincoln y le advierte que no use mucha la potencia de la batidora, ya que al usar todo el poder haría que toda la cocina se llenara de masa de galletas. Lincoln enciende la máquina y comenzó a batir los ingredientes.

La batidora comenzaba a batir y hacía que la mantequilla junto con todos los ingredientes comenzara a batir entre sí, en la cual se torna una gran masa delgada y suave.

—Muy bien Lincoln, puedes detenerte ya. —Lincoln apaga la máquina —. Ahora tenemos que agregar huevos. Así que pondré un huevo primero y después lo bates hasta que te diga que pares, luego lo volveremos a repetir de nuevo con el segundo huevo y así lograremos que la masa se haga suave.

Cookie rompe el huevo, lo habré para que así salga el contenido y le dice que data. Lincoln vuelve a encenderlo la maquina batidora y comenzó a batir la masa. Pasó un minuto y Cookie le dice que pare, Lincoln obedece y apaga la máquina. Cookie vuelve agregar otro huevo y después Lincoln vuelve a batir la masa.

—Buen trabajo Lincoln, realmente sabes como cocina. —Diciendo con impresión por ver la habilidad de manejo que daba Lincoln al usar su batidora eléctrica.

—Gracias, he estado ayudando mucho a papá en cocinar, desde que se convirtió en el chef del restaurante "Aloha Comrade" ha trabajado muy duro y a la vez haciendo múltiples variedades de comida. Aveces me enseña mucho a cocinar, heh, esta mañana le hice a mis hermanas unos de los mejores almuerzo que pude hacer.

—¿Enserio? Vaya que eres muy dedicado con ellas... —Ella desvió un poco su mirada —. Aún cuando ellas no vea lo que realmente eres en realidad. —Dijo con la voz baja entre susurros.

—¿Dijiste algo Cookie? —Dijo sin poder escuchar bien de lo que ella dijo.

—Nada Lincoln. —Agarra el cuenco que habían dejado aún lado y comenzó echarle un poco de harina a la maza —. Con esta harina hará que la masa deje de ser tan pegajosa. Ahora vuelve a batir de nuevo y te avisaré que pares, después volvemos a repartirlo hasta que este cuenco de harina se acabe.

Una vez más Lincoln vuelve a encender la batidora y prosigue con batir de nuevo la masa. Continuado haciendo lo mismo hasta que el cuenco de harina se había terminado.

—Bien Lincoln, ahora solo falta el último ingrediente. —Cookie saca una bolsa de chispas de chocolate.

—No sería buenas gallaretas sin sus chispas de chocolate, ¿cierto? "Cookie" —Haciendo burla el apodo de la niña pecosa.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar Cookie agarra el cuello del polo naranja y después le comienza acercar a su rostro.

—Ha ha, mira Loud, puede que sea dulce e inocente pero no soy una santa. No me gusta ser objeto de burla por mi apodo, solo acepto aquellos que aceptan mi apodo, así que no te aprecio mucho, ¡esta claro Loud!

—H-he he c-claro Cookie, s-solo lo decía p-porque tu apodo es de galleta y como tienes esas l-lindas pecas que tiene en tu rostro p-Pues yo ahh...

Lincoln no podo termina de hablar ya que cookie lo suelta del cuello y eso hizo que el se callers al suelo.

—C-cress que mis pecas son l-lindas. —Un poco sonrojada mientras se tocaba sus propias mejillas pecosas.

Lincoln se levanta del dolor por la caída y después comienza a comentar.

¡P-pues claro que las tienes! Digo yo... sabes... por tu apodo hacen que... quede bien en ti.

Al decir eso hizo que el corazón de la niña comenzara a palpitar mucho, eso hizo que su corazón naciera un gran amor hacia el joven peli blanco.

—P-Pues gracias p-por el compilado. —Dijo con la cabeza abajo mientras un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas —. Pero aún así no dejaré que te burles de mi, así que quedas advertido. —Cookie se da la vuelta con enfado, pero en realidad solo lo usaba como excusa para que el no la viera su cara sonrojada que tenía.

El muchacho se alivio un poco de que su amiga lo haya perdonado, espero que Cookie se calmara un poco para así continúa en donde se quedaron. Cookie volteo y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Esta bien, ya es hora de poner las chispas de chocolate y batirlos con la espátula. —Le da la espátula de silicona a Lincoln.

Una vez que lo recibe Lincoln volvió a batir y nota como la masa comienza absorber las chispas de chocolate, siguió batiéndolo hasta que Cookie le dijo que lo para.

—Y ya está todo. —Cookie saca una hoja de hornear junto con una cuchara de helado.

—¿Y porque una cucharada de helado? —Dijo Lincoln al ver la cuchara que tenía la pecosa.

—Me ayuda sacar la cantidad necesario para el tamaño de la galleta. Puedes sostener el cuenco por un segundo. —Lincoln agarra el traste y lo mantiene sostenido firme, Cookie con la cucharada saca una cantidad de masa y después lo pone en la hoja de hornear.

—Vaya, eso ahorra mucho y a la vez te mantiene limpio las manos. —Sorprendido por el método que uso para sacar la masa de galletas, ademas sin tener que usar las manos para poder sacar un buen pedazo.

—Lo se, pero aún así tengo que ensuciarme las manos ya que no sería galletas hechas a mano. —Cookie usa su palma para aplasta la pequeña bola de masa, comenzó a dar varias palmadas para así expandir un poco y dar forma circular.

—¡Increíble! —Admirando la técnica de Cookie.

—Bueno Lincoln, ya con eso tendremos las galletas lista para hornear.

Cookie continúa sacando masa con la cuchara de helados y poniéndolo todo en la hoja de hornear. Una vez hecho Cookie fue hacía el horno a preparar todo y después pone las galletas adentro para así poder hornear las galletas.

—Ahora esperar 7 a 10 minuto que las galletas estén listas. Mientras esperemos que se hornea vamos a hacer más galletas y así tendremos suficiente no solo para ti, si también para mi y mis amigas. —Dice Cookie mientras sacaba otro par nuevo y limpio de cuencos.

—¿Tendrás visitas? —Dijo al saber que vendría más personas.

—Así es, Mamá mando a alguien a echarme un ojo en mi, pero conociendo a esa persona ella querrá unas galletas y posiblemente se lo pueda acabar ella sola. Además mis mejores amigas vendrá por sus galletas así que espero poder hornear todos antes de la 6:00pm de la tarde, pero con tu ayuda podemos hornear todos y así logramos tener lo que queremos. —Cookie comenzó poner arriba en el cuenco.

—Vaya que suena alocado, ahora entiendo por que estabas en el supermercado. —Lincoln cortando las barras de mantequilla.

—Aún así... Lincoln, ese chico... realmente te quería lastimar muy serio. No se que hubiera pasado si yo... tienes que decírselo a tus hermanas o a tus padres sobre lo qué pasó en ese día. —Mirando seriamente a Lincoln.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Estaba mintiendo —. Hubieras visto cómo quedó cuando logré vencerlo, dudo que el vuelva y me haga daño. —Lo dice como nada más para no preocuparla. Pero aún así sabía que Carson solo era uno de muchos que podía a sáltale y atacarlo en cualquier momento. Si lo que el dijo es cierto, el no estaría seguro por ningún lado que no fuera su hogar, y eso no era un acción en quedarse.

—Esta bien Lincoln, pero aún así deberías estar acompañado de alguien solo para estar seguro, no puedes pelear solo sabes, para eso están los amigos. —Lincoln comenzó a sonreír por la palabras que dijo Cookie.

El horno sonó su alarma y las galletas estaban listas. Cookie se pone unos guantes de cocina y abre el orno, saca la hoja de hornear y ahí estaba, circular y perfectas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—"Sniff" vaya olor, —Lincoln olfateo el aroma de las galletas recién echas.

—Lo se, hay que dejar que se enfríe, así que yo ponga en la ventana mientras tú pones esas galletas al horno. —Cookie camino y pasó hasta llegar la ventana de la cocina.

Una vez dicho Lincoln prosigue y pone las galletas al horno, y así fue durante todo el tiempo que anduvieron trabajando en hornear las galletas. Tasaron como 30 minutos en hornear todo y más 10 minutos en limpiar la cocina. Una vez terminado las últimas galletas que estaban por terminar de enfriase, estaba lista para ser tomadas por el dúo de cocineros, comenzaron a tomar una y Vaya la expresión que dio el albino al saborear una galleta.

¡Increíble! Saben mejor de lo que creía. —Disfrutando de la galleta que había hecho.

—Lo se, las galletas sabe mucho mejor cuando uno lo hace por parejas. —Diciendo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

—Con esas galletas harán que mis hermanas estén muy satisfecha por comer más de una. —dijo al terminar de acabar con la galleta que traía.

—Y si lo que le dices es cierto, es mejor llevarte 50 galletas solo por si acaso. —Le da una caja que estaba guardada sus galletas.

—¡Muchísimas gracias Cookie! Si tu ayuda, posiblemente la cena estaría arruinada, ahora solo falta en hacer la cena. —Dijo muy determinado.

—Me alegro que te allá ayudado, realmente fue increíble estando esa experiencia qué pasa contigo Lincoln, es casi como si fuera una cita. —Eso último hizo que se tapara la boca.

—Vaya que lo fue, aún que creo que yo lo considero como una supuesta. Ya que sería más divertido si nuestra supuesta cita no fuera en tu casa. Pero aún así me lo pasé increíble contigo Cookie, gracias. —Al decir eso hizo que el corazón de Cookie comenzara a latir mucho más rápido.

—No hay de que Lincoln. —Intentando aguantar la emoción que traía en su interior.

—Bueno Cookie me tengo que ir, aún necesito llegar a mi casa en preparar la cena. —Lincoln comenzó a salir de la cocina.

—Déjame acompañarte la salida. —Cookie lo siguió y llegaron a la entrada. Ella abre la puerta y nota que el sol estaba con luz pero pronto se anochecerá.

—Bueno Lincoln, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. —Dice Cookie despidiéndose del albino.

—Igualmente Cookie. —Lincoln agarra su bici que estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa y comenzó a subirse en ella.

—Lincoln. —El muchacho se voltea y para su sorpresa recibe un beso en la mejilla —. Cuídate Lincoln, y si algo pasa pues. —Cookie le da una hoja y en ella estaba un número de teléfono marcado en el papel —. Mandas una llamada y veré lo que yo pueda hacer. —Y eso último hizo le da un guiño.

—Gracias Cookie. —Aún sonrojado por el beso en la mejilla que recibió —. Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la clase.

Una vez dicho, Lincoln pedaleo y se marcha del lugar, dejando la chica de las galletas con una sonrisa. Cookie se adentra a su casa y camino hasta llegar el sofá, comenzó asentarse en el mientras ella agarró un cojín que estaba a su lado y después comenzó a gritar en ellos.

—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Después de ese grito de una chica enamorada, dejó el pobre cojín hacia aún lado y después comenzó a pensar en varias cosa en su cabeza, pero antes de poder cantar aires a si misma, escucha que alguien tocaba por la puerta.

 **"Knock knock knock"**

—Debe ser ella. —Cookie se levanta del sofá y comían hacía la puerta. Habré la puerta y de ahí ve una joven rubia con cabellos largo que apuntaba a su derecha y ropas de color púrpura —. Hola Carol pasa. —La rubia muy feliz se adentra a la residencia —. Llegaste un poco tarde.

—Estaba buscando a alguien. —Mostrando una cara muy triste —. Pero no lo pude encontrar.

—Intentaste buscar en su casa. —Sugirió mientras traía con sigo una caja llena de galletas.

—Si fui a su hogar, pero me dijeron que no había llegado a su casa. Y al parecer sus hermanas estaban algo preocupadas. —Dijo mientras miraba la caja de galletas —. ¿Hicisteis galletas?

—Si, pero no las hice solas. —Le da la caja a Carol y después ella come una.

—¡Vaya! Esas galletas quedaron mejores desde la ultima vez que las probé, realmente se lucieron tu y tu mamá. —Terminando con la galleta y tomando otra.

—No fue con mi mamá, si no fue con un chico. —Carol se detiene al escuchar la palabra "chico" (Un muchacho).

—Vaya, mi pequeña vecina ya está teniendo interés con ese chico, dilo cookie como es, si es alguien grande, guapo, y...

—¡Alto Carol! Dios... realmente eres peor que mi mamá. —Tomando un respiro.

—Perdón Cookie, pero es bueno que mi amiga ya está teniendo interés con un chico. Así que dime amiga. Como se llama.

Cookie no quería decir el nombre, ni mucho menos a sus mejores amigas. Pero aún así Carol era una persona de confiable. Y sabía que no dudaría en compartir el nombre del chico.

—Está bien, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ok. —Dijo muy seria a la mayor.

—Está bien, amiga. Dime quien es el afortunado. —Carol comiendo la galleta.

—Pues esa persona se llama... Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

Al decir esas palabras hicieron que Carol comenzara ahogarse a si misma por el nombre de la persona que estaba interesada su amiga. Logro mantenerse estable sin tener que preocupar a su amiga y luego comenzó pensar.

— _Así que Lincoln estaba con ella._ Bueno eso me alegra un poco, pero... —Miro a su amiga aún con la expresión de preocupación por lo qué pasó hace unos momentos —. Lincoln heh. Dice con un tono algo preocupante.

* * *

Lincoln había llegado al parque Ketcham a tomarse un descanso. Ahora todo su plan estaba en curso y tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse un poco. Disfrutar el cielo que ahora estaba tornándose de un color anaranjado crepuscular, era muy hermoso como era el cielo, perfecto como para pasar una noche hermosa en una cita de aniversario, en la cual Bobby ya andará disfrutando de su cita con Lori.

Al momento levantarse, escucha el sonido de alarma de su celular, en la cual alguien lo estaba llamado.

—¿Quien será? —Lincoln saca de su bolsillo su celular y ve el número de teléfono de... Bobby! —. Mmm.. parecer ser que Bobby debió olvidar algo, bueno tiene suerte de que esté disponible. —Lincoln presiona el icono de responder y ahí escucho la voz de Booby —. Hola hermano, me alegra que llames, ya tengo lo necesario, solo espero que Lori y tú...

— _Hermano... "Sniff "_

—¿Bobby? ¡¿qué pasó?! —Preucupado por escuchar unos cuantos sollozos por parte del latino.

— _Es Lori ella...sniff._

—¡¿Bobby algo le pasó a mi hermana?! —Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse, realmente sería unos de los momentos en la que Bobby la cagaria. Pero al escuchar más claros sus gemidos de tristeza, sabía que algo malo había pasado con su hermana.

— _No hermano pero ella... sniff... Ella._

Lincoln podía escuchar a Bobby llorando con todas sus fuerza. Y eso hizo que el albino comenzara a imaginarse lo peor.

—Bobby... acaso mi herman-

— _¡Lori me dejó!_

—¿Eh? —La expresión preocupante de Lincoln cambio drásticamente al escuchar lo que dijo Bobby —. ¿Que dijisteis Bobby?

— _Lori rompió conmigo hermano._

Lincoln no sabía en como reaccionar, así que lo único que tuvo que decir era...

—¡¿QUE?!

* * *

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo. Antes de terminar quiero darles las gracias por el enorme apoyo que ustedes dieron y a la vez una disculpa por tener que esperar por el siguiente capituló.**

 **Ahora ustedes se preguntara miles de preguntas en que diablos esta pasando, ¿qué pasó con las hermanas loud? ¿Porque Lori rompió con Bobby? ¿Quien es el verdadero antagonista y quien es el verdadero protagonista? Muchas preguntas esta pasando pero bueno, nadie quiere espolear la historia cierto?** **Bueno amigos, eso es todo, y espero que estudies tengan unos buenos días/tardes/noches. Aquí F726, y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	31. Relaciones rotas

**Dos horas antes**

Lynn subió hasta plata alta y miró a su derecha, veía a todas sus hermanas menores; Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, ahí paradas con protección rodeando por todos su cuerpo, al parecer estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación de las mayores.

Camino hacia ellas e intentó llamarles la atención. Cuando ella se acercó hasta al final del pasillo, todas las hermanas menores miraron a la deportista, se sorprendieron al ver la presencia de la atleta, sus rostro cambiaron de alivio al saber que uno de los mayores había llegado a la casa, ya que no sabía si ellas podrían controlar la situación que estaba pasando adentro de la habitación de las mayores.

Cuando las menores tenía la atención de la atleta, Lynn comenzó preguntar.

—Que está sucediendo? Y por que ustedes llevan puesto mi equipo de protección de football americano? —Preguntó Lynn, al ver que sus hermanas menores llevaba puesto su traje de protección.

—Bueno unidad deportishta llamada Lynn. Como habrásh notado el eshcándalo que eshtá ocurriendo aquí el pasillo, másh específico en esta habitación . Nueshtras unidadesh fraternalesh mayoresh llamados Lori y Leni, están teniendo una pelea que lamentablemente no shabemosh, pero por lo que estamosh escuchando... puede ser que esta pelea sea algo relacionado con lo que está pashando en eshe mishmo día, o másh eshpecífico con...

—¡Lincoln! —Diciendo la atleta mientras miraba como sus hermanas reaccionaron de la misma manera en la que ella mencionara el nombre de su hermano.

—Precishamente. —Afirmando la pequeña genio.

—Y qué hay de los demás? —Preguntó Lynn mirando a su alrededor.

—Según escuchamos, Luan salió de la escuela sin avisar, Luna llegara en la noche, y Lincoln no lo hemos visto en la escuela, en todo el día. —Dijo Lola, diciéndole todo lo que ellos sabía sobre sus hermanos.

—Así que todavía no han llegado. —Lynn volteo hacia atrás y miró la puerta que estaba en el pasillo del fondo, en donde estaba la habitación de su hermano.

Lynn esperaba que su hermano menor estuviera en la casa para poder hablar con el de manera seria, pero al parecer tendrá que esperar por su regreso. Pero mientras Lynn seguía esperando, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando entre sus dos hermanas mayores, ya que al parecer la pelea entre las dos estaba llegando por los límites, y no podía dejar que las cosas siguiera empeorando.

—Han averiguado cómo entrar a su cuarto. —Ella tomó la perilla de la puerta he intento abrirlo, pero tal como esperaba estaba laqueado.

—No hemos intentado abrirlo, hermana. —Dijo Lana algo apenada.

Lynn miro el teclado de la paré y una idea le comenzó aparecer.

—Puedes hackear la seguridad de la habitación. —Pregunto Lynn mirando a la prodigio de hermana.

—Afirmativo. Sholo me tomaría unosh minutosh en hackear el shistema de sheguridad, ya que yo misma lo había disheñado deshde que tenía 3 añosh. —Lisa fue corriendo a su cuarto a traer su sistema de hackeo.

Mientras que la genio buscaba sus cosas de hackeo, Lynn miro a las demás hermanas y nota que ellas también quería participar en parar la pelea de hermanas.

—Bueno chicas, viendo por sus caras determinadas, ustedes también querrán participar en esto, cierto? —Las menores afirma sus cabezas mientras ellas se preparaban para lo que le pidiera su hermana mayor.

—Ya tengo el hackeo. —Lisa regresó con su equipo de hackeo —. Pero que haremos una vez que la puerta se desbloquea? —Preguntando muy preocupada la genio.

—No te preocupes, Lisa. Yo me encargaré de las dos. —Diciendo la atleta muy confiada de sí misma.

—... She que eres fuerte, pero recuerda que la última vez que Lori eshtaba así de enojada eran cuando-

—Cuando le dije sus verdades enfrente de su cara. Lo se. —Lynn respiro y dio un suspiro. Aún recuerda ese día, el día en el que realmente se había pasado por la raya.

—No te preocupes, Lynn! Nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. —Dijo Lana determinada en apoyarla.

—Gracias, Lana, pero creo que yo podré esto sola. Pero si algo malo me pasa, entonces si pedirá ayuda. —Lynn mira a Lola —. Lola, necesito que vayas abajo en caso de que alguien llegue a la casa, no se cuanto tiempo durará esto.

—Muy bien entonces... sólo asegúrate de que no te mate, aún te necesito para varias cosas que tengo planeado hacer. —Lola se retira y se va bajando de las escaleras.

—Muy bien. —Lynn aprieta sus puños —. Lisa. —La genio miró a Lynn y ve que ella asiente su cabeza.

—Buena suerte unidad fraternal mayor. —Lisa comenzó conectar su equipo en el teclado y comienza desactivar el sistema de seguridad.

Lynn se prepara para dar su entrada, tal como siempre lo había echo.

Cuando Lisa terminó con el hackeo, ella le dice a Lynn que presionaran los botones que le mostraba en su pantalla, Lynn asiente y comienza a presionar los botones que se le indicaba la pantalla, y una vez puesto y presionar el botón de aceptar, la puerta comenzó a desbloquear

Una vez abierta, Lynn la patea con todas su fuerzas y se adentra al la habitación de Lori y Leni. Al adentrarse se podía ver la típica pelea de hermanas mayores, todo era igual. Pero ... pero algo ere diferente, había pasado algo entre ellas pero... era diferente. Ella no tenía palabras, palabras de poder describir lo que estaba pasando, y se aseguró de que sus ojos no lo estuviera engañando ... pero Lynn solo estaba mirando lo que veía enfrente de ella.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Lori y Leni.**

El puño de Leni temblaba demasiado, pero eso no le importó ya que le estaba dando un gran puñales de puños hacia su hermana mayor, Lori. Leni finalmente había tenido suficiente, con todo lo que restaba de su fuerza, le lanzo un golpe más directamente hacia la cara de Lori. Su puño le había aterrizando directamente en la nariz, haciendo que Lori comenzara aturdir un poco.

Lori se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en el cajon de ropa. En donde estaba detrás de ella derribó todos los productos para el cuidado del cabello, esmalte de uñas para los pies y etc, todos tirados en el piso.

Leni camino hacia donde esta Lori, agarra los cabellos rubios de su hermana y después le arremata la cara en el suelo, la vuelve a levantar y lo hace de nuevo, siguió haciéndolo múltiple veces hasta que Lori comenzó a hablar.

—BASTA! —Gritaba Lori con todo el dolor que sentía en su rostro.

—No hasta que me juras que nunca mas lo volverás a acercartele a mi Linky! —Devolviendo las palabras con odio, y después continua rematándole la cara a su hermana en el suelo.

—Jamás... —Jadeado de dolor —. No me prohibas en ver a mi Linky. —Decía Lori llorando por a las palabras que decía su hermanita.

—CÁLLATE! —Llorando con odio y asco al escuchar la hipocresía palabras que escupía su hermana mayor —. EL YA NO ES TU HERMANO LORI! NUNCA LO FUE PARA TI! Y NUNCA MÁS LO SERÁ! —Antes de poder darle otro golpe más, alguien había entrado por la puerta de las hermanas mayores, y para su mayor sorpresa de todas, era Lynn la que entraba al cuarto..

—Que esta pasando aquí! —Lynn exclamo con un tono muy serio y desafiante. Lynn estaba preparada por lo que venia, pero primero tenía que comenzar con lo básico, "hablar antes de actuar".

Leni con mala gana suelta los cabellos rubios de su hermana y la deja en el suelo, Lori con miedo retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared, junto sus rodilla para luego abrazarlos en ellos. Lynn realmente se había sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, su hermana mayor Lori llorando de miedo contra alguien al que jamás pensó que tendría las agallas de enfrentar al alpha, pero eso no era la primera vez que algo así pasara, y eso le hace recordar en una situación similar, no lo recuerda con detalle, pero Luna le había dicho en cómo Leni le había dejado a Lori después de que ella se quedara inconsciente por el golpe que le dio su hermana mayor,

Pero lo que realmente concierna ahora, era el estado de ambas hermanas, Lori estaba en malas condiciones; tenía su cara llena de moretones, sus brazos y piernas comenzaba a inflamarse y tornarse de un color púrpura.

Por otro lado, Leni no tenía tantas heridas, ni siquiera tenía rasguño, al parecer ella era la que le había dominado la pelea, pero la pregunta sería, ¿por que Leni atacó casi a Lori? Acaso sería por algo que ocurrió cuando no estaba aquí en la casa? o sería otra cosa?

El silencio siguió presente por toda la habitación, nadie quería hablar lo que estaba pasando, y cuando la atleta decide romper el silencio, Leni se levanta y camino hacia donde esta la deportista, y lego ella le dice:

—Nada hermanita. —Su expresión seria y fría que tenía, la había cambiado a una alegre con una pequeña sonrisa inocente —. Nada está pasando aquí, solo una pequeña conversación de hermanas, eso es todo. —Leni le da un abrazo a Lynn.

Lynn se sorprende por el acto de su hermana y decide regresarle el abrazo. Se podía sentir como la calidez de su segunda hermana le comenzaba a rodear por todo su cuerpo, no sabía por qué, pero la sensación de calidez que le daba le comenzaba a agradar un poco. Cuando fue la última vez que ella había recibido un abrazo fraterno así de cálido... parecía que había sido mucho tiempo, más de lo que había podía recordar, aparte de que ella no recibía uno así después de varios eventos que tuvo que pasar.

Realmente había olvidado lo que realmente era ser abrazado por alguien al que tanto amas, realmente extrañaba esa sensación, pero esos tipos de tratos ya nunca lo recibía, no lo podía culpar siendo que ella es la razón por la que muchos problemas comenzaba a empezar en primer lugar, solo su hermano era el único que le regala ese tipo de tratos hacia ella, y realmente necesitaba tener uno con su hermano ahora mismo.

Una que el abrazo duro por un minuto, Leni decide rompe el cálido abrazo que le deba, pero su hermanita no lo dejaba, realmente quería tener ese momento, y no la podía culpar.

Últimamente Lynn ya no recibía buenos tratos con sus hermanas, no sabía porque pero le daba una idea la razón por ello, realmente la mayoría de sus hermanas no le ha dado todavía el perdón y la confianza que ella necesitaba tener, pero al menos estaba su hermano para consolarla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba para así no dejarla sola a Lynn.

—Leni, dime la verdad. —La modelista se sorprende por lo que le dijo la atleta. Lynn sabía muy bien que algo había pasado entre ella, y no la dejara esta tener respuestas.

—No creo que sea necesario explicarlo hermanita, ya todo paso entre nosotras, ¿no lo crees así Lori? —Leni le daba una sonrisa muy fingida a Lori, mientras que Lynn rompe el abrazo y nota que su hermana le estaba dando una sonrisa bastante vacío y lleno de remordimiento hacia la persona que le estaba dando la sonrisa.

—... —Lori no dijo nada, tenía miedo de que si digiera una palabra equivocada, su hermana la volvería a golpearla.

—Vamos, Lori, tienes que responder a Lynn mi pregunta, o es que no te importa nada de lo que te digo, realmente no puedo culparte ya que nunca aprecias nada por lo que uno hace por los demás. Pero sabes que, Lori, mejor te dejo ir con tu cita con Bobby ya que nunca haces nada por los demás, ni siquiera sabe importa nada de loq ir podría pasar con nuestro hermano siendo que jamas supiste valorarlo, pero recuerda bien esas palabras: "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que uno lo pierdas", ya que eso es lo que vas a perder, no solo a Lincoln si no a toda tu familia, en especial ami.

Lynn se quedo con la boca abierta por todo lo que había dicho su segunda hermana mayor, sus palabras era tan clara como entendibles, tanto que le salieron de su boca, siendo ella la hermana más despistada de toda la familia, ya ni siquiera sabe si esa chica que estaba enfrente de ella era la misma hermana pura y tonta que tanto la había conocido desde que ella tiene uso de razón.

La rubia de cabellos largo camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor, Lori se asusta al ver que su hermanita se le acercaba con paso muy amenazantes, decide bajar su rostro y cubrírsela con sus rodillas mientras abrazaba frenéticamente en ellas.

Al llegar Leni se pone arrodilla y mira como su hermana mayor estaba abrazando sus piernas, como si fuera una bola temblorosa que no le gustaba que le pateara tan fuerte. Leni toma la cabeza y la obliga encarar su cara, podía ver como su hermana mayor tenía el maquillaje todo machado con sus lágrimas, realmente era la primera vez en su vida que la via así de frágil, débil, asustada, indefensa, y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, todo eso le hacía recordar a su hermanito.

Estaba molesta con su hermana mayor, estaba molesta con sus otras hermanas, estaba molesta con sus padres, pero el que más se molestaba de todos, era así misma. No era tan fácil ser una chica despistada de la familia, la más inútil de todas, la más ingenua y fácil de manipular, realmente no sabía por qué seguía aquí viviendo.

Cuando intentó acercarse a sus padres al respecto, estaban demasiado ocupados ayudando a los demás, y cuando era el turno de atención de Leni, siempre la trataba como una niña que recién está aprendiendo, en vez de ayudarla con sus problemas de su estado, o siempre estarían demasiado cansados y luego se retirarían a su habitación. Leni solo podía asumir que ya la habían abandonado por completo. Al final, ellos se había rendido a ella, estaba cansada de todo, tan cansada que una parte de ella ni siquiera tenía la energía para acabar con todo antes.

Tenía la esperanza de que sus hermanas le ayudara a encontrar un futuro para ella, uno en la que podía ser aceptada, pero nadie la ayudaba, ya que sabía que era demasía tonta para poder hacerlo, y ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de intentarlo, pero solo hubo una persona al que jamás se tendió ante ella, y también le daba la oportunidad de darle un buen futuro, y esa persona era su pequeño hermano menor.

Ya era hora de demostrar a Lori lo que realmente era perder a alguien tan especial, y que por primera vez ella sentirá lo que se siente ser tratada como alguien tan impotente, al que jamás le dará una segunda oportunidad de remediar sus errores. Realmente odian ser esto pero, era lo mejor para ella y para su hermano.

—Lori. —Mirándola con los ojos vacíos lleno de odio y desprecio hacia su hermana mayor.

—S-si, L-Le-Leni. —Lori tartamudea y hacia lo posible en no sollozar enfrente de su hermanita.

Leni cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro muy profundo, luego dio gran suspiro muy largo, como si realmente estuviera lista para preparar un tipo de discurso, que doblemente sea algo que le podría lástimas los sentimientos de la rubia mayor.

—Lori... que te cambio...? —Lori se sorprende y abre sus ojos.

—¿¡Huh!?

—Que te cambio hermana? Antes fuiste una de las mejores hermanas mayores que había conocido, y ahora mírate. —La voz seria de Leni comenzaba perder su fuerza y estaba sonando de nuevo con su tono de voz, al que todos conoce y ama —. Por que eres tan malo con nosotros? Por que te desahogas demasiado con Lincoln? Por que siempre molestas mucho a nuestro hermanito, Lori? —Siguió preguntando la modelista ahora.

—Y-yo, yo no se porque... yo no se por que lo hago hermanita... *sniff*. —Lori no sabía que responderle, no tenía excusa de defenderse, solo era una simple adoleces que muy pronto será una joven adulta, pero eso no era la Loud mayor, si no una simple niña malcriada que siempre quería manipular y controlar todo lo que se le quiere a su antojo.

—Yo siempre te admiraba, Lori... y también te envidiada demasiado.

Lori no lo podía creerlo, acaso Leni siempre tuvo envidia de ella?

—Siempre fuiste la hija que nuestros padres admiraban, la hermana con mayor futuro, la chica más popular y él hermosa de todas, siempre quise ser como tu, quería que nuestros padres me admiraba, quería demostrar de lo que soy capas, y ser igual de hermosa que tú... pero nada de eso lo soy... —Leni se aguantaba en no llorar ya que eso le demostraría lo débil que era.

—Leni... hermanita. —Lori rompió su en garre en la rodillas y comenzó alzar su mano para poder alcanzar la mejilla de su hermana, pero ella la detiene. Leni no quería su consuelo, ya era tarde para conseguir su perdón.

—Tu siempre tenías todo, Lori; la atención, amigos, los privilegios de ser la mayor... a Linky... —Apretando sus propias manos con fuerza mientras ella se aguanta si misma en no dar una escena —. Linky siempre te prefirió desde pequeño sabes, abecés intentaba que el me notara, pero siempre ustedes tenía la mayor atención sobre nuestro hermanito, incluso tu le hiciste esa "fiesta" de cumpleaños al que nuestros padres no pudieron comprar, y tú te sacrificaste tus ahorros de poder comprar tu propio celular, solo para poderle darle a nuestro hermano menor uno de los mejores cumpleaños que hay, que cambio hermana, después de eso todo cambio. Ya no eres la hermana mayor al que tanto había admirado... donde esta esa linda niña al que tanto había amado... donde esta esa joven de anteojos al que tanto había admirar ser... donde esta esa mi mejor amiga de Lori Loud.

—Leni, lo siento tanto, yo... —Lori no podo terminar, ya que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por Leni.

—Tranquila hermana, se que todos cambiamos, no? Tu te tomaste ese camino mientras que yo tome el mío, nadie puede cambiar eso, tan solo debemos aceptar de lo que somos, y he aprendido de algo, gente como tú, gente como yo, nunca cambiaria de su forma de ser sin importa lo que uno cambie, siempre seremos las misma personas a la que uno vez fuimos, y lo que yo veo en ti hermana, es a una joven al que solo quiere ver la cosas a su favor, tener siempre el control de todo lo que se le rodea.

Leni cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reflejar así misma. No importa cuánto lo intentara, siempre será la misma, ya no era la niña al que siempre miraba todo lo positivo, ahora era una adolescente al que debía actuar como uno, pero eso era imposible para ella. Sus calificaciones no parecían subir más que unos pocos puntos antes de volver a bajar. Su mejor esfuerzo simplemente no fue suficiente, nunca lo fue. Leni tenía amigos pero nadie sabe si solo estaban ahí por lastima, aunque en muchas ocaciones demuestra lo preocupados que estaban, ya sea que aveces pasaba por su estupidez, o por que ellos consideraban que provenía de un trastorno mental.

Pasó innumerables noches llorando mientras dormía, sus hermanas permanecían ajenas al rumor de los viciosos rumores sobre el retraso mental de Leni en la escuela, con cuidado de evitar los oídos de las hermanas Loud. Lori estaba demasiado enamorada de Bobby para darse cuenta de su llanto en la noche. Y eso le dolía mucho saber que si importar lo que pasaba, siempre será la misma tonta al que mucho le darán lastima por su condición.

Pero aún así... ya no será más la chica tonta. Ya no más.

—Aún con todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo, solo quiere decirte que... nunca más te voy a perdonar. —Lori no dijo nada —. La forma en la que tratas a los demás, y la forma en la que tratas a Linky, no tiene perdón.

Cuando Lori estaba apunto de romper en llanto, ella sienta una mano en su cabeza, y luego a siente como es acariciada por su hermanita.

—Pero aún así eres mi hermana mayor... y sería muy cruel de mi parte hacerte daño, te quiero lastimar, te quiero gritar, te quiero fuera de mi vida, pero aún así este mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y la persona más cercana que traigo, por eso no puedo lastimarte...

—Leni...!

—Pero aún así... te odio con todo mi corazón, aún que no lo pueda demostrarlo ahora.

Lori con los platos abierto, mira como Leni se aferraba aún más el abrazo mientras ella aún le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Lori, ya quiero que el día en el que te vayas llegue pronto, ya que así seremos muy felices sin ti, aunque se muy bien que nuestro hermana será la que más te extrañe. Pero para asegurarme de que no lo vuelvas a lastimar, a partir de ahora te prohíbo acercarte a Linky, y si por alguna razón te le acercas a él, no dudaré en hacerte daño. Recuerda que es por su propio bien que su hermana mayor lo cuide, y tu Lori, ya no serás parte de su vida... ya no más.

Lori no podía permitir eso, Leni no tenía el derecho de prohibirle ver a su hermanito, eso ya era cruzarse de la raya, necesitaba hablar con el y pedirle disculpas por todo lo malo que le había dicho, y no dejara que su Leni interponga entre ella y Lincoln.

Pero antes de que Lori pudiera hacer algo para reclamar a su hermana, Leni le vuelve hablar perdón su palabra lo dejara roto su espíritu.

—Es por eso, Lori, que para mi ya estas muerta.

Al decir esa palabras, hicieron que la rubia mayor se quedara con la boca abierta por las palabras que dijo la modelista.

Lori sentía algo en su pecho que comenzaba a desgarrar, como si algo muy valioso comenzara a desaparecer, y no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera de su ser.

Antes de que Lori intentará implorarla a su hermanita que no digiera esas palabras tan duras, mira como su hermanita se aparta de ella, ve como su cara comenzaba a lagrimar mientras le deba una bella y sincera sonrisa. Posiblemente la última que lo vería.

—Pero aún así te doy las gracias por ser mi hermana mayor, voy a conservar en mi cabeza los bellos momentos que hemos pasamos juntas, las voy a atesorar con toda mi alma, ya que será lo ultimo recuerdo que podré ver antes de olvidar lo que una vez fuiste, un grandiosa hermana mayor al que tanto quería seguir su ejemplo, pero y eso nunca pasará, y me alegro que eso sucediera, ya que si no hubiera visto eso antes, tal vez me convertiría en una segunda Lori, y eso no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Leni se aparta de Lori y se levanta, luego camina hacia lado de su cuarto y comienza a tomar varias de sus cosas, haciendo que Lynn preguntara sobre lo que estaba haciendo:

—¿Que haces Leni? Pregunto mientras notaba que Leni había agarrado varias ropas.

—Iré al cuarto de Linky a quedarme allí, no pienso volver al cuarto sin que está este viviendo ahí. —Leni se marcha del cuarto y después dejó solas a Lori y Lynn.

Lynn quería ir hablar con Leni sobre lo que ella iba ser en el cuarto de su hermano, pero después voltea y ve como su hermana mayor estaba comenzando a llorar. No sabía lo que estaba ocurrió, pero si logro escuchar lo suficiente como para saber que Lori debió haber hecho algo para hacerla enojar a su segunda hermana mayor, y no era sorpresa para la deportista.

Así que Lynn decide checar a Lori y ver como estaba, y para ser honesto, se veía muy fatal, era increíble lo que era capas Leni en hacer cuando ella es enojada, y eso nadie lo quería saber.

Cuando la deportista había terminado de checar las heridas de Lori, la mayor le comienza ha hablar.

—Crees que soy una horrible hermana Lynn? —Lori susurro como si su vida ya había sido rebata de su cuerpo.

Lynn no dijo nada. Pensaba que ella era la horrible hermana mayor, por las cosas que ella había hecho con su hermano, pero a comenzar a recordar las cosas que había hecho su hermana mayor, sabía bien que Lori tampoco era una santa.

En comparación, Lynn solo había fastidiado a Lincoln por lo largo del tiempo, junto con Lucy por supuesto. Pero Lori, al comparación de Lynn, Lori siempre había sido una de las hermanas mas controladores de todos, no solo los hacía hacer lo que ella ordena que hiciera, si no que ella también los insultaba y los menosprecian por todo lo que ellos hacían, nada más por que ellos interrumpía con sus asuntos.

Al final posiblemente Leni tenga razón, sin importar lo que pase, Lori nunca cambiará, siempre será y siguiera siendo la misma hermana amarga al que tanto tenía que aguantar.

Así que sin decir mucho, Lynn le dice a su hermana.

—Si, Lori. Eres una horrible hermana mayor, u me alegro de que por fin te vallas de aquí. —Dijo la atleta, respondiendo su pregunta, luego ella se voltea y deja la habitación, dejando a Lori con la cara impactado.

Lori estaba en shock, no podía creer que Lynn le digiera eso, pero eso era la respuesta que quería, no? Y si eso era su respuesta, también sería la misma con las demás hermanas? No podía imaginarse cada hermana diciendo esa misma palabra una y otra vez, eso ya sería mucha presión para ella.

Lori se levanta del suelo y mira su rostro, y tal como se había imaginado, su cara estaba bastante fatal, no había manera de poder ocultarlo con el maquilla que tenía... o eso era lo que creía, ya que todo sus productos de bellezas estaba tirados del suelo, por la pelea que tuvo con su hermana.

—Vaya suerte que tengo. —Lori se quejo por el desorden que había. Ahora sus opciones de ir con Bobby fueron descartadas, no podía ir al aniversario toda así golpeada y maltratada, necesitaba pensar en algo, pero que...

Lori dejo de pensarlo y se da cuenta de las palabras que había dicho Leni. Realmente le importaba más su vida social y su relación con Bobby que su propia familia, y eso era prueba de ello.

Lori ya no aguanto más y cayó al suelo, comienza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas ya que lo que decía sus dos hermanas era cierto, ella era la peor hermana del mundo, y que no merecía tener una segunda oportunidad, y que todo en esta casa estaría mejor si ella no viviera en ella, todo lo que le deci sobre su persona era cierto.

Cuando la mayor intentó buscar una caja de pañuelos, lograr encontrar el álbum familiar. Lori se sorprende y comienza a ojear el álbum, y al parecer era un álbum de ella y su pequeño hermano menor.

Cada imagen que aparecía en el álbum de fotos estaba ella alimentando al Lincoln cuando el era un infante, otros ayudándolo a caminar, también estaban unos cuando jugaban juntos, pero la imagen que más le impactó fue el cumpleaños número cuatro de su hermanito, en la cual ella había organizado la fiesta sorpresa usando su ahorros que tenía guardado para comprarse su primer celular.

Ese fue el día que ella había hecho algo tan grade para su pequeño hermanito, no todos podían celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que en ese tiempo los ingreso de la familia no era tan grande y tuvieron siete hijos no era tan fácil, pero ella no le gustaba la idea de que su hermano favorito no iba tener una fiesta de cumpleaños este año, así que ella colaboró con su familia y gracias el dinero que tenía guardado, ligaron hacer la fiesta y ese fue el día en el que su hermano estaba muy feliz, tal vez no tuvo su celular, pero lo que sí obtuvo era la felicidad de su hermano, algo en la que ella iba a redorar por el resto de su viva... pero ahora...

Todo cambie después de ese día...

Lori lloro mucho por lo bello ella había pasado, y ahora podía ver lo malo que había hecho, realmente había cambiado, y ya nunca mas volvería ser la misma... sin tan solo pudiera volver a repetir de nuevo ese increíble momento... repetirlo?

Lori abrió sus ojos y miró de nuevo la foto y después checo su calendario, por una razón su carozo comenzaba a celebrar muy rápido, como si algo la hacía recordar y su miedo en en saber lo que era la hacía sentir muy nerviosa. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera checar el calendario y saber el significado de ello, recibe una llamada telefónica.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Lori se detiene y mira su teléfono que estaba tirado en el suelo, había olvidado completamente que tenía una cita con Bobby, y lo peor era que no estaba lista, ni mucho menos estaba en buenas condiciones como para que su novio la viera en la cara. Así que ella recoge el teléfono y luego comienza a responder la llama.

—Hola Boo-Boo Osito...

— _Hola cariño, te marque varias veces y no me respondías, te mandé varios mensaje y no recibí ninguna notificación de leído, algo ocurre mi osita?_

—N-no pasa nada, Bobby. Todo esta bien jejeje... Solo estaba cargando mi celular y tenía que hacer unos labores de la casa—Dice lori nerviosamente, mintiendo sobre lo qué pasó en la casa.

— _Ya veo, bueno solo quería avisarte que muy pronto iré por ti en nuestras cita, así que espero que estes lista amor._

—NOOO! —Lori se tapa la boca y después vuelve hablar por el teléfono —. Perdón, Bobby, quiero decir que no podré arreglarme a tiempo, si quiere puedes esperarme hasta que yo salga de la casa...

— _No hay problema cariño. Bueno el semáforo se puso verde, así que debo colgar, nos vemos... *Bip*._

Al terminar la llamada, Lori comenzó a tener pánico ya que no sabía que hacer, pero después recordar algo que posiblemente se iba arrepentir, pero no tenía otra opción. Si tiempo que perder, ella guarda el álbum de fotos en el closed y después sale corriendo de su cuarto.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Lisa y Lily**

—Mmm... lo que me pidesh esh algo fácil de hacer, pero lamentablemente no tengo lo recurshos neceshario para ayudarte con tu heridash... bueno hay algo que shi puedo darte, dame un momento unidad mayor llamada Lori. —Lisa abre su cajón de mesa y comienza buscar algo que le pueda ayudar a lori con sus heridas.

—Gracias Lisa, Literalmente no sabía que ocurrir, te prometo que cuando termine yo-OUCH! —Loro sitio un pinchazo en el cuello y nota que Lisa le había inyectado una jeringa —. ESTAS LOCA! ME PODRÍAS HABERME MATADO CON ESO! —Lori no podía ignorar lo que su hermana le había hecho.

—L-lo shiento mucho unidad, pero esho era lo único que tengo para tratarte con lash heridash que tienesh de manera rápida y eficiente. Míralo por ti mishmo. —Lisa le da un espejo de mano.

Lori aún enojada le rebata el espejo y comenzó a mirar por su reflejo, y para su mayor sorpresa, sus heridas estaba comenzando a sanar de manera rápida, tanto que ahora ya no tenía las mancha morada que tenía en su ojo.

—Esto es... increíble. Literalmente casi no tengo nada de moretones en mi rostro, eres increíble hermanita. —Lori dejo el espejo de mano y le da un abrazo a su pequeña hermana menor.

—Dime algo que no pueda hacer y verásh que la ciencia traerá la sholución a todosh losh problemash. —Dice Lisa muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Ahora si que estaré lista para mi cita... por cierto Lisa, ¿para que tenías una jeringa? Es muy peligroso que tu uses ese tipo de cosas. —Dijo Lori, preocupada por los objetos peligrosos que poseía la niña prodigio.

— Bueno unidad fraternal, las jeringash shon muy ultimesh cuando se trata de ver resultadosh rápidosh, aparte que se me acabaron las pastillash del dolor de cabeza. Pero para resumirlo rápido viendo que traesh prisha, sholo dire que las jeringash shon másh efectivash que las pastillash y aparte de que no le gusta digerirlash.

—Ya veo... —Lori no entendió mucho pero le daba una buena idea de los resultados que le podía llevar.

—Bueno shi eso esh todo, me ghustaría estar solo en mi habitación ya que aún debo trabar en mish siguientesh proyectosh. —Lisa volvía regresar a su mesa de trabajo.

—Esta bien, Lisa. Entonces nos vemos más tarde. —Lori se despide y sale de la habitación de la genio.

Mientras que la puerta de se cerraba, Lisa nota algo que le había llamado su atención, y era donde una de las notificaciones que tenía comenzaba a brillar, y eso solo le hacía saber una cosas.

—Parece ser que Lincoln finalmente acabo de usar el regalo que le di... pero por me dice que fue usado "dos" veces... cuando llegue le tendré que decirle qué pasó por mi cuarto lo más rápido que pueda. —Lisa tomó una cuántas notas en su libreta.

* * *

 **En la sala**

Lori estaba toda arreglada lista para su cita con Bobby, y al parecer su novio llegó justo cuando ella estaba apunto de salir de la casa. Pero antes de que ella saliera, Lori grito el nombre de Lynn y espero que ella bajara de las escaleras, pero fue sorprendida por Lynn que estaba detrás de ella.

—Me hablaste, Lori? —Pregunto la atleta, mirándola con los ojos de pocos amigos.

—Como sabrás, tengo mi cita de aniversario con Bobby y posiblemente llegue un poco tarde, así que mientras no estoy, estás a cargo de la casa.

Lynn se sorprende que ella estuviera a cargo de cuidar la casa, y eso le daba una buena idea de poder anular con Lincoln, si que este se pudiera quejar de lo que le tenía planeado hacer.

—Muy bien, Lori, como sea. Tan solo lárgate de una vez ya que no queremos que tu cita quede retrasada. —Lynn le contaste muy seria a Lori.

Normalmente Lori comenzaría a quejarse de ella por la forma que le habló, pero no quería que su relación de hermanas fuera destruida por su actitud controladora, así que ella lo deja pasar.

—Muy bien. —Lori saco el dinero que dejo sus padres y se lo da a la atleta. —Si ninguno de ustedes hace algo para la cena, puede ordenar pizza, solo esperen que lleguen los demás, y también dile a Luan y a Lincoln que más tarde hablaré con ellos. Ya que necesito hablar seriamente con ellos. —Cuando Lori iba decir algo más a su hermana, un sonido de bocina comenzó escuchar por toda la sala.

 **Ping! Ping!**

—Bueno, Lynn, Bobby ya llegó, así que estas a cargo de la casa. —Una vez dado la responsabilidad a Lynn, Lori se despide, pero al parecer Lynn solo le da un suspiro y después le cierra la puerta de la casa.

Lori un poco desanimado, camino hacia donde esta el auto de su novio. Bobby sale del auto y le habré la puerta a Lori para que ella pudiera entrar. Lori un poco feliz, entrar el auto y después Bobby le cierra la puerta, una vez que el Latino se entrará, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y de pisotón acelera el vehicle, dejando una cartons de uno en las calles de la Ave Frankly.

* * *

 **Jean Juan's French Mex**

La pareja había llegado al restaurante mexicano "Jean Juan's French Mex" a celebrar su primer aniversario, ya que ahí era donde había tomado su primera cita, y ese momento era algo que no se podía olvidar.

Bobby hizo todo lo posible que su cita de aniversario fuera algo Perfecto he inolvidable. Realmente debía agradecer a Lincoln por haberlo ayudado en organizar todo lo planeado para su gran noche, estaba muy confiado que su cita sería las perfecta de todas, y no esperaba el momento de darle algo que posiblemente sellaría su retina por toda la eternidad.

Lori por otra parte sentía cómo la culpa la consumía cada vez que pasaba más tiempo en su cita con Bobby, no podía quitarse la idea de su cabeza sobre lo que dijo Leni. Realmente le importa más su cita de aniversario que su familia? Realmente no podía pensar mucho ya que ahora estaba imaginado a su hermanito.

No sabía por qué ahora lo estaba imaginado, pensaba que aún tenía esos raros sentimiento hacia el, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, ella lo comparaba con su novio, ambos era grandes chicos especiales que le daría su tiempo y atención hacia ella, Bobby siempre fue leal a todo, pero también su hermano Lincoln, Bobby conoce bien sus gusto, pero su hermano la conocía más que nadie, Bobby le da regalos materiales mientras que Lincoln le regala sus servicios, aún que eso último lo obligaba, pero aún así no s quejaba y al final se la pasaba bien juntos.

Que era lo que tenía de especial su hermano que Bobby no lo tenía, ambos son igual de dulces y compasivos, son leales y le daba toda la atención que ella necesitaba, ambos le dan el cariño y el consuelo, y aún así no veía nada que pudiera deshacer del amor que estaba teniendo con su hermano. Pero era obvio una cosa, no podía estar junto, siendo que el era su hermano y aparte de que el era menor de edad.

Pero aún así, en pensarlo más en su hermano lo hacía sentir... feliz, no sabía por que pero ahora necesitaba tener a su hermanito cerca de sus brazos y abrazarlo con toda las fuerzas que tenía, no sabía por no podía imaginarse eso con Bobby, acaso ella... no puede, no puede hacerle esto a Bobby, el hizo lo posible que su cita fuera perfecta, y aún así el...

Por que tuvo que pasarle eso, no se merecía sentirse así, y ahora, tenía miedo, miedo de que ahora ya no podía estar más tiempo con el gracias a su hermana Leni, y el tiempo que le quedaba para quedarse aquí en la casa. Necesitaba saber algo antes de tomar una decisión, y para eso ella...

—Lori.

La rubia despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a Bobby con la cara muy preocupado.

—Perdón, Bobby. Es que yo... estaba pensando en muchas cosas sobre lo qué pasó este día y yo... no se que haré cuando me vaya. —Lori bajo su mirada hacia el abajo.

—No te preocupes, Lori, te he visto muy estresada, y se que estás pensando en muchas cosas ahora mismo. Y no te preocupes que con tan solo verte feliz, es lo único que me hace sentir feliz. —Bobby le toma de la mano y le comenzaba a dar caricias.

—Mi osito. —Lori pone su segunda mano y atrapa la mano de Bobby, luego lo mira directamente a sus ojos mientras que también hacía lo mismo en darle caricias en la mano atrapada del latino.

Lori le dolía mucho que iba serle esto a su novio, pero no podía tener esos sentimientos revueltos, así que ella tendrá que decirlo. Pero antes de que ella subiera una palabra, Bobby se libera de su mano y le revela una pequeña caja.

—Lori. Todo este año que pase contigo fueron los momentos más grandes que yo haya pasado por toda mi vida, realmente tuvimos que pasar por muchas obstáculos, en especial cuando me tuve que mudarme del pueblo, pero aún así logramos superarlo juntos en hacer una relación de distancias y míranos ahora, nuestros lazos se hicieron tan fuertes que ahora estoy seguro de que "tu", mi más bella osita de mi corazón, eres la chica al que más quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Bobby se levanta de la mesa y comienza acercarse a Lori, se pone de rodilla, habré la caja que teñí y muestra en su contenido, un pequeño aniño con un zafiro que iluminada los ojos de la rubia —. Se que es muy pronto decirlo pero, Lori Loud desearías ser casarte cuando terminemos la universidad juntos. Y si aceptas, te haré la mujer más feliz del todo el mundo.

Lori no sabía que decir, jamás en su vida esperaría que su novio pudiera declararse y darle matrimonio al mismo tiempo, era algo que no se podía pasar, pero antes de que ella pudiera dar su respuesta, una voz le comenzó a susurrar por su oído.

 ** _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que uno lo pierdas_**

Lori se heló al escuchar las esas palabras que decía Leni. No quería imaginarse vivir su vida sin estar al lado de Lincoln, eso la aterraba, la aterraba tanto que si lo que decía su hermana era cierto, posiblemente viviría con la culpa por el resto de su vida, y eso no quería volver a pasar de nuevo con esa depresión de culpa, no otras.

Lori con una lagrima brotando en su ojo, ella dice:

—No.

Bobby con los ojos abiertos como plato, se le cae la caja junto con el aniño, al escuchar esas palabra, al que nunca en su viva esperaba escuchar.

—Q-Que?

—Perdón Bobby, pero no puedo aceptarlo. —Lori rechaza la declaración del latino.

—B-Bueno si no aceptas ser mi esposa, está bien, creo que mejor debi esperar, jejeje, pero bueno, lamento que esto fuera repentino pero la idea de tu hermano fue muy buena que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Lori se sorprende por la que dijo Bobby, acaso su hermano lo había planeado todo?

—Bobby! Mi hermano había planeado todo esto?! —Esperando que Santiago digiera algo.

—Ops! Creo que la regué. Bueno no puedo mentirte pero si, tu hermano me ayudo a planear todo esto por ti. —Bobby un poco avergonzado por lo que tuvo que confesar.

Lori se sonroja por lo que su hermano hizo por ella, ahora todo tenía sentido, Bobby como siempre se había olvidado el aniversario, y Lincoln se tomó las molestias en recordarlo multiple veces, y no solo eso, también le hizo recordar los regalos que tanto le gustaba y también en donde sería el lugar donde ellos dos la pasarían. Ahora ya sabía lo que ella iba hacer, suena una locura pero... ahora creo que le dará una oportunidad a eso... una relación entre hermanos, pero para eso necesitaba primero ganar el perdón de su hermano, y para eso necesitaba terminar con esto.

—No solo dije eso Bobby.

—Huh? —El latino se sorprende por lo que dijo su amada.

—También quiero terminar contigo, —Lori se levanta de la mess, con una mirada muy determinada.

Bobby no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso su amor de su vida lo estaba dejando. Tal vez solo este jugando, ya que posiblemente se entero de que había olvidado fe su aniversario y posiblemente se esté vengando de él.

—Hahahaha buena esa, Lori. Por un minuto pensé que realmente me dejabas-

—No estoy bromeado, Roberto. —Lori le corta y después comenzaba a dejar la mesa.

—Es mentirá cierto, si estas molesta conmigo pues acepto mi castigo, pero bebe, no crees que —

—Perdóname, Roberto, pero no eres tú.

El latino miró a su amada y cuando ella se voltea, mira como su rostro comenzaba caer varias lágrimas de su rostro.

—Soy yo la que no estoy segura si podré estar contigo mucho más tiempo, ya que yo... perdón Roberto, tu no te mereces a alguien como yo, mereces a alguien mejor. Lo siento mucho. —Lori se fue corriendo y dejó al pobre latino solo con un corazón roto.

Cuando la Loud se fue del restaurante, Bobby cayó al llanto. Nunca espero que su día terminara así, acaso el tuvo la culpa que su novia lo dejara, o tal vez sea por otra razón, pero solo había una persona que le podía ayudarlo ahora mismo. Solo espero que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que Bobby sacó su celular y marco al número de contactos, espero que alguien le respondiera y por milagro esa persona respondió.

 _—Hola hermano, me alegra que llames, ya tengo lo necesario, solo espero que Lori y tú..._

—Hermano... *Sniff*. —Bobby lo interrumpe ya que aún seguí dolido por el rompimiento.

 _—¿Bobby? ¡¿qué pasó?!_

—Es, Lori, ella...*sniff* —Bobby estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

 _—¡¿Bobby algo le pasó a mi hermana?!_

—No hermano pero ella... *sniff*... Ella. —Bobby ya no aguantaba más.

 _—Bobby... acaso mi herman-_

—¡Lori me dejó! —El pobre latino comenzó a llorar.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste Bobby?_

—Lori rompió conmigo hermano. —Bobby ya no aguanto más y comenzó a explicarlo todo, y después esa fue su respuesta

 _—¡¿QUE?!_

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo, ya al fin acabo en donde se quedó como en el último capituló. La pelea de hermanas finalmente se terminó, Lori despertó finalmente sus sentimientos, pero Leni no se lo dejara así de fácil, Lynn por otra parte también tiene algo planeado para el albino y por último, Lincoln ahora se le complicará más su planes de ser el mejor hermano del mundo.**

 **Bueno se que fue larga y espero que ustedes les haya disfrutado. Bueno si decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	32. Preparando para la gran cena

Lincoln no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en su celular; ¿acaso Lori acabo de romper con Bobby? Esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Bobby dime que es una broma? —Escuchando desde su teléfono como su amigo y hermano de diferente madre estaba aún llorando desde el otro lado de la línea —. Bobby...

 **—Hermano... *Sniff* no se que hacer ahora... *Sniff* Lori es todo para mi... *Sniff* no se que hice mal, acaso fui un mal n-**

—¡Por su puesto que no Bobby! —Interrumpiéndolo mientras pensaba en cómo animar al latino —. Todo debe de tener una explicación. Yo conozco a Lori como la palma de mi mano y se que literalmente no tiraría todo esa relación a la basura. !Bobby escúchame bien! Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado, yo te conozco y se muy bien que tu darías todo por mi hermana. Por eso no pienses mal de ti mismo porque se que eres un gran hombre al igual cómo un hermano para mi. Por eso Bobby iré hablar con ella y averiguaré por qué esa repentina decisión.

— **Enserio... *sniff* ¿harías eso por mi?**

Lincoln con una mirada de determinación estaba dispuesto ayudar a su amigo.

—Tenlo por su puesto hermano, confía en mí. Te aseguro que volverás estar con ella, incluso te garantizo que mañana Lori volverá estar en tus brazos de nuevo, y esta vez ustedes tendrá la mejor cita de todas, ya que mañana les tengo preparado una gran sorpresa en la mall _"Solo espero que todo salga bien"_. —Pensó lo último mientras le daba los ánimos de esperanza a Bobby.

—hermano gracias por todo... *sniff* no se que haría sin mi Bebe... —Escuchando de nuevo como Bobby comenzaba a llorar.

—No hay de que hermano. Bueno tengo que colgar ya que necesito llegar a tiempo a la casa para así poder hacer la cena. ("Aparte necesito pensar en que voy hacer ahora que Lori llegara a la casa") —Lincoln empezaba acomodarse en su bicicleta.

 _ **—Muy bien hermano yo...**_

 _ **—¡ROBERTO SANTIAGO!**_

Lincoln se sorprendió al reconocer el grito.

—¡Bobby! acaso esa es la voz de... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que la llamada se cortó —. ¿De Luna? —Lincoln no sabía por que su hermana estaba en el restaurante, pero luego decidió dejarlo y preguntárselo más tarde ya que ahora estaba un poco retrasado y aparte tendría a Lori devuelta a la casa.

Guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y comenzó pedalear devuelta a su casa. Ahora que todo su plan había cambiado el curso, lo único que debía hacer ahora era hacer la cena para sus hermanas y esperar que todo se acabara, ya que mañana tendría que trabajar en su siguiente fase de su plan para así demostrarles a todas sus hermana que el podría ser el mejor hermano qué hay. Solo espero que todo saldría bien como lo planeo sin interrupciones.

* * *

 **Jean Juan's French Mex**

Bobby se asusto al escuchar los gritos que daba una personal que accidentalmente había terminado la llamada de su amigo. Volteo para ver de donde venía los gritos y para su mayor sorpresa se encontraba Luna pero con la cara de pocos amigos. El latino se levanta y se seca sus lagrimas de tanto llorar, luego le comienza a preguntar a la rockera.

—Luna, que sorpresa verte aquí, acaso tú...

 **¡Slap!**

Bobby no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había recibido una vocera muy fuerte. No entendió el porque, pero por una razón ya tenía idea de él porque el golpe.

En la entrada del restaurante llegaron tres jóvenes rockeras, y para su sorpresa lograron ver el acto que había hecho su líder de su Banda. Las chicas sabía la razón por ello, pero lamentablemente habían llegado tarde para detener la locura de la "lunática".

Sam una vez les había contado a Sarah y Katie sobre la relación que tenía entre Bobby y Luna, por una razón Luna nunca le agradó ni el más mínimo a Bobby, le pregunto sobre el porqué, pero siempre le decía que era algo personal y que nunca le agradó desde que el se unió a la vida de Lori.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

En el medio del centro del pueblo de Royal Woods, la furgoneta de la banda de rockeros apareció estacionando cerca en donde estaba el restaurante mexicano france de "Jean Juan's French Mex", en donde ahi cenaría la banda antes de ir al concierto. Luna fue la primera en bajarse de la furgoneta ya que estaba algo cansada por haber estado mucho tiempo sentado en las bancas de la clase. Sam fue la segunda en bajarse y después las dos ultimas salieron del golpe, ya que estaba peleando en quien de las dos bajaría primero, en la cual hace que ambas saltaran de la camioneta y cayera al suelo.

Cuando todas estaba afuera, Chuck salió de la furgoneta y fue hacia la máquina de parquímetro para hacharle unas cuantas monedas. Luna camina y ayuda a Sarah a levantarse, mientras que Sam ayuda con Katie. Una vez levantadas Chuck regreso para avisarles que tenía una hora y media para disfrutar del restaurante. La razón por lo que estaban en el restaurante era para tener los estómagos llenos ya que el viaje sería un poco largo y posiblemente no podrían cenar ya que se comprometieron en llegar temprano a sus casas.

Luna no tenía problemas ya que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, pero las demás no tanto. Sam tenía que regresa la casa como las diez de la noche, al parecer se comprometió ayudar a su hermano menor "Samuel" en algo que necesitaba hacer, pero según ella solo era una excusa para fastidiarla. Sarah por otra parte necesitaba levantarse temprano para ayudar a su padre con los instrumentos orquestales, al parecer el iba a enseñar a sus estudiantes el eso artístico de la música orquesta. Katie por último necesitaba regresar a casa ya que su familia la quería aquí antes de la hora de dormir, al parecer ellos tendrían una fiesta y quería asegurarse de cerrar todas las puertas de su casa, pero no podía mientras ella estuviera afuera.

Cuando el grupo de rockeros llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, Chuck caballerosamente les abre la puerta al grupo y ellas agradecidas por la acción de su amigo entran al restaurante. Una vez adentro el dueño los recibió y les aviso que estaban un poco lleno y que posiblemente tardaría un rato en que una mesa quedara desocupada. La banda de rockeras quedaron un poco decepcionados, pero después decidieron esperar y haber si una mesa se desocupara. Pasaron varios minutos esperando y Luna les avisa que ira al baño, en la cual no tuvieron problemas en ello y en caso de que la mesa se desocupara, Chuck se quedaría a esperarla mientras que Sam, Sarah y Katie se adelantaría y tomaría sus órdenes.

Una vez que Luna se fuera al baño, una joven rubia apareció y les avisa que una mesa estaba disponible para seis personas. Las chicas felices siguen a la mesera mientras que Chuck se queda a esperar a su jefa.

Cuando las chicas caminaba, notan que muchas personas tenía sus ojos puesto en un lugar específico, un poco curioseadas mirar el lugar y se sorprenden al ver a un joven latino que estaba de rodillas mostrando a una joven rubia una caja que llevada un anillo adentro. Se sorprende por el bello momento que pasaba, al parecer le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Pero luego cambio al reconocer a la pareja de jóvenes que estaban a la mesa.

—Oye, Sam. ¿No son Bobby y Lori que están sentados en esa mesa? —Apuntando Sarah en la mesa que estaban aún lado de enfrente.

—¡Tienes razón, son ellos! —Katie reconociendo la pareja.

—Creo recordar lo que me dijo Luna sobre un aniversario que tenía una de sus hermanas, y al parecer era Lori. —Sam mirando la mesa que estaba Lori y Bobby.

Cuando las chicas estaban apunto de dejar a la pareja enamorada, ven como Lori se levanta de la mesa. Al parecer iba ser eso momentos en que la chica diría que "si" repetidas mente y después toda la gente aplaudía a la pareja enamorada, típico de una novela romántica. Pero nada pasó, no un "si" en sus palabras si no todo lo contrario.

No.

La gente que estaba cerca de la mesa lograron escuchar esa palabra que le salía de los labios de la rubia, en especial el trío de rockeras que también se quedaron con la misma expresión de sorprendidos. Pero ninguno se comparaba a la que ponía al pobre muchacho al escuchar esa simple palabra, parecía que lo había escuchado mal e intentaba pensar que posiblemente había sudo un movimiento muy arrepentido del parte del latino, pero con el tiempo qué pasa el joven latino comenzaba perder el brillo de sus ojos después de haber escuchado algo que jamás en su vida escucharía.

También quiero terminar contigo.

Las rockeras con los abiertos lograron escuchar claramente lo que acababa de decir la hermana mayor de su líder de la banda.

—¡Mate! Escuchaste lo que dijo la rubia! —Katie murmurando con la voz baja pero a la vez sorprendida.

—¡Por su puesto que si lov! —Respondió Sara igual de sorprendida.

—Esto si que no se ve todos los días. —Agregó Sam mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando.

Después del lo que acabaron de escuchar, ven como Bobby intentaba hablar con Lori, parecía negarse lo que había escuchado e intentaba desesperadamente en que todo esto era un error de parte suya, pero las palabras que le decía eran tan claras, ella lo estaba dejando por algo, ¿pero que sería? No sabrían la respuesta ya que Lori comenzaba correr con las lagrimar brotando en su rostro mientras que Bobby imploraba que regresara.

Todo estaba en silencio, las personas en la mesa no sabía que decir, ni los meseros podía distraerse al ver como su gente estaba ahí tirado llorando de la manera en la que ningún hombre debería hacer. Las rockeras quería ir hablar con el latino y averiguar que estaba pasando, pero mejor decidieron ir haber a Luna para saber que podían hacer. Cuando se regresaron y llegaron a la entrada, ven como Chuck se había levantado de la silla de espera y les pregunta si algo había pasado, en la cual dijeron que vieron a la hermana mayor de Luna y le explicaron todo lo que había pasado, y cuando terminaron de explicarle todo a Chuck, Luna apareció y les pregunta si la mesa estaba disponible. Sam le dice a Luna que la mesa estaba lista. Luna se emociona y les dice que si ya había ordenado algo, pero todas negaron y le explica todo lo qué pasó en el restaurante.

—¡Mi hermana dejo a Bobby y después salió corriendo llorando! —La pecosa castaña se sorprendió por la noticia.

—Así es "Lov". —Sam afirmando mientras que Sarah y Katie también lo confirman.

—¿Y saben por mi hermana lo dejo? —Las compañeras agitaron su cabeza, negando saber la razón por la que Lori había dejado a Bobby.

—¿Cress que Lori habrá encontrado a alguien y por eso tuvo que romper su compromiso con Bobby? —Pregunto Sarah.

—No lo creo. Conozco bien a Lori y por ningún motivo dejaría su relación con Bobby por nada en el mundo, je, incluso sacrificaría su teléfono y todo lo que ella tiene con tan solo asegurarse de estar siempre con el. Yo lo se con. experiencias ya que muchas veces puede llegar ser muy paranoica con su relación, y la prueba en ello es cómo obliga a mi hermano en que debe de estar siempre con Ronnie Anne, nada más para asegurar su relación con el. —Luna apretando un poco sus puños —. Lori es muy insegura, tanto que siempre obliga a mi hermano a ir a la ciudad en donde vive la familia Casagrande. Por eso dudo que mi hermana lo haya dejado por alguien más. Eso sería lo más ilógico.

Las chicas al escuchar lo que dijo su jefa, entendieron perfectamente lo que acabaron de escuchar. Al parecer Lori era esas chicas inseguras y manipuladoras que haría todo lo posible en tener su relación de pareja estable, y lo peor era que usaba a su jefe (Lincoln) para tener lo que ella quería, y eso hace que se gane mas el odio a esa rubia amargada.

—Ya veo... —La peli roja irlandesa juntando sus manos —. Cuando la vea, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a molestar a mi pequeño jefecito. — Tronándose muy fuerte sus nudillos que hasta sus huesos comenzaba sonar por toda la entrada, haciendo que las demás compañeras se alejaban un poco de ella.

—No creo que sea necesario, pero eso si que no dejaremos que ella lastime a nuestro manager. —Sarah concuerda con su compañera irlandesa —. Pero si tú "Big Sis" no dejo al Bobby por alguien, pues cual fue la verdadera causa por la que tú "Sis" tuviera que dejarlo y romper su relación? —La británica ahora preguntando con la misma pregunta.

—¿No tendrá algo que ver con Leni? —Luna miró Sam y después comenzó preocuparse por su segunda hermana mayor.

—¿Que pasó con Leni? —Luna ahora quería saber lo que había pasado.

—No es mucho, pero he oído varío rumores que Bobby se había propasado con tut hermana, y que hubo ocasiones en la que el la hizo llorar de la manera en la que un hombre abusara de una chica. —Luna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Eso es cierto. —Luna se voltea y mira a la irlandesa —. Yo estuve en la cafetería disfrutando el mejor almuerzo que me preparo mi jefecito, cuando de pronto vi a Bobby hablando con Leni junto con Lori y sus amigas en la mesa, cuando de pronto Leni comenzaba a sollozar y veía como Bobby le estaba dando malas señas y eso hacía que lloraba mas.

Luna ya no podía aguantar las ganas de ir hacia donde esta Bobby y darle una buena golpiza en su sucia y fea cara mexicana que traía.

—Bueno pues es obvio que todo esto tiene que tener una buena explicación, ¿cierto, Luna? —Sam miró hacia su amiga y nota que ella ya no estaba a su lado —. ¡Donde esta Luna!

 **—Roberto Santiago!**

Fueron los gritos que daban la jefa de su grupo.

—Hay no! —Todos exclamaron y fueron corriendo hacia donde esta Luna.

* * *

 ***Fin del flash back***

Cuando Bobby recuperó los sentidos después de la gran abofeteada que recibió, el comenzó preguntar por que la bofetada y después ella le replica.

—¡Eso es por hacerle a llorar a Lori! —Luna le responde a gritos.

Bobby quería aclarar las cosas pero no pudo decirle ya que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Uffhg! —Sintió el fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, comenzó perder el aire y casi perdió fuerzas en sus piernas, pero se mantuvo de pie —. L-Luna y... yo s-sol-...! —Y una vez más, fue interrumpido por otro golpe, pero esta vez fue en la entrepierna, haciendo que por fin el pobre latino cayera de rodilla mientras el chillaba agonizando con la voz de niña.

—Y esto es por encerrarme en la mall cuando intentaba sacar a mi hermano de la celda. —Luna finalmente había sacado toda esa frustración que tenía con el. Realmente no odiaba mucho a Bobby, pero fue gracias a él que ahora Lori era una maldita perra adicta a teléfono siendo que ahora se la pasaba casi toda su vida con el aparato tiene en sus manos.

El dueño del restaurante vio todo lo qué pasó y les pidió a la banda de rockeros que se fuera de su restaurante, si no quisiera que los sacara y los prohibiera la entrada. Sorprendidos por la noticia y sin poder hacer nada, ellos tomaron a Luna y comenzaron a salir del restaurante.

Bobby por otra parte estaba aún agonizando por la terrible paliza que le dio la rockera de la Loud, era entendible sobre Lo qué pasó en la mall, pero con Leni había una explicación y con Lori no sabía de la respuesta de por qué lo había dejando, si duda era el peor día de aniversario de todos los tiempos. Y se preguntaba; Que hizo el para merecer todo esto.

* * *

 **En las calles de la venida Frankly.**

Lincoln por fin había llegado después de haber pedaleado todo para llegar a su casa. Jamás pensó que volvería a su hogar después de los problemas que tuvo, parecería una locura contarle todo su experiencia a sus hermanas, pero mejor era no contarles nada ya que eso daría preocupación y no quería amargar la tarde con sus problemas. Así que sin perder el tiempo, fue al garage a guardar su bicicleta y después camino a la puerta de la casa.

Una vez adentro de la casa, miro a su alrededor para ver su podía encontrar con una de sus hermanas, normalmente estaría una de ellas sentada en el sofá de la sala video la televisión, pero nadie estaba en la sala. Lincoln se preocupo un poco ya que eso era raro, pero sus supuesta superstición fue interrumpido cuando recibió un fuerte palmada en la espalda, y eso hace que el saltara del susto.

—AAHHH! —Grito Lincoln soltando todas sus cosas y después se cayó al suelo.

Los gritos de susto hicieron que las hermanas salieran de sus lugares y fueran corriendo directo hacia el origen de los gritos. Y una vez llegando las hermanas se sorprende al ver que eran nada más y nada menos que...

—Lincoln!

Lincoln abre sus ojos y mira a sus hermanas con las rostros de alegría; vaya que realmente le agregada ver esas hermosas sonrisas que daban.

—Hola chicas, como han estado todas. —Lincoln con una sonrisa les saluda a todas ellas.

—¿Lincoln donde estuviste? Nos tenias a todas preocupadas. —Lana fue la primera en hablar mientras le ayudaba a levantar a su hermano mayor.

—Si, Lincoln, te anduvimos esperando por la salida y nunca apareciste, ni siquiera nos avisaste de que te irías algún lado. —Diciendo Lola regañando a su hermano por hacerlas preocupar.

—Con concuerdo con lo que dice mi unidad mayor shobre tu ineshperada aushencia, realmente nos teniash a todash en un eshtado de ansiedad. —Agregó Lisa mostrando su forma de enojo hacia su unidad mayor.

—Al menos avísanos antes si vas a salir por algún lado, realmente nos tenias a todas preocupadas Lincoln. —Dice Lucy, mientras las hermanas saltaron del susto por el apareció de la gótica.

Lincoln se sorprendió por la forma que sus hermanas menores hablaba sobre el, realmente las hizo preocupar mucho por su ausencia, estaba feliz por eso ya que sus hermanas si se preocupan mucho por el, pero a la vez se sintió mal por haberlas dejado sin tener que decirles que el haría algo por ellas; realmente se sintió como un estupido por dejarlas, no era su intención hacerlas preocupar por un bueno para nada como el.

—Lo siento hermanitas por hacerlas preocupar. —Lincoln levanta sus brazos y comienza abrazar a sus cuatro hermanitas menores —. Les prometo que la próxima les avisaré para así no hacerlas preocupar, realmente debi avisarles en persona.

—Pues más te vale, me hiciste caminar mucho por todo los pasillos de la escuela, así que espero que me des un gran favor por todas las molestias que hice por ti. —Lola ahora si que quería tener algo de él.

—No arruines el momento Lola. —Regañando Lana a su gemela.

—Oye unidad-digo, Lincoln, podríash ir a mi habitación para hablar de un pequeño ashusto. —Preguntando la genio sobre un tema que quería hablar con el a solas.

—Por su puesto, Lisa, pero primero tengo que hacer algo. —Lincoln rompe el abrazo y se voltea para después sorprenderse que Lynn estaba detrás de él —. ¡Hola, Lynn!

Lynn no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida con tan solo mirar como su hermano estaba bien, pensaba que estaría todo lastimado lleno de moretones, pero al verlo mas de cerca se da cuenta que no tenía ningún rasguño en su rostro, ni mucho menos tenía heridas en sus brazo. Quería preguntarle sobre lo qué pasó en su escuela, pero no podía decirlo en delante de las menores por que sabía como reaccionaría, por eso tenía que hablar con el a solas.

—¿Lynn?

La deportista despierta de sus pensamientos y después mira como su hermano lo estaba mirando de manera preocupante. Realmente se preocupa mucho por ella, todo lo que hizo por ella para tener el mejor día... y sería aún mejor si no fuera por ese incidente qué pasó en la cafetería de su escuela. Ella dio un escarmiento a la abusadora de Ronnie Anne, aún que escarmiento no era la palabras que ella buscaba, cierto la podría haberla matado si ningún remordimiento, la hubiera rompió la cara y con sus propias manos y después la ahogaría en el escusado, pero no podía hacerle eso, ya que rompería con su palabra que le dio su hermano de no pelear a su nombre, y eso lo mataba de la rabia.

—Perdón, Lincoln, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Tomando del hombre y después le da un codazo a amistoso.

—¡Ouch! —Recibiendo el codazo pero fingiendo estar lastimado.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a reírse mientras que las menores sólo dieron un pequeño suspiro. Lola no le gustaba que Lynn tratará a Lincoln de esa manera, y por una razón sentía también algo de celos. Lana por otra parte se contuvo en no reclamar a su hermana mayor de Lynn, ya que no le gustaba que ella tratara así a su único hermano mayor, le daba muchas ganas de protegerlo a toda costa. Lisa no se preocupó mucho ya que sabía muy bien que su experimente que le había dado le ayudaba aguantar los golpes de su unidad mayor de la deportista, pero aún así debería tratarlo bien con el. Lucy no dijo nada, pero se notaba cómo se afrontaba mucho su hombro derecho, como si algo lo incomodaba o lo quemaba por dentro, hasta por unos instantes gimió un poco de dolor.

Cuando los hermanos terminaron de jugar entre sí, Lincoln le dice a todas que el haría la cena de esta noche. Todas se sorprende por lo que dijo su hermano, hasta pensaron que solo lo decía nada más para compensarlas de algo. Lynn le decía que no era necesario y que tenía dinero suficiente como para ordenar varias pizzas para todos, pero el albino insistía y que era mejor guardar el dinero para una mejor ocasión especial, aparte que ya tenía todo preparado y que ahora mismo necesitaba comenzar con los preparativos.

Cuando Lincoln subió por las escalera, Lisa le insiste que por lo menos fuera a su habitación para hablar de algo muy importante y que no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Lincoln se tomo unos minutos y nota que no era tan tarde como esperaba, así que acepta ir a su cuarto.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Lisa y Lily.**

Cuando los hermanos entraron, Lincoln nota a la pequeña infante estaba jugando con los bloques y después la bebe nota a su único hermano mayor.

—¡Wincoln! —La bebe se levanta de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde esta su hermano mayor.

—¡Hola, Lily! —Lincoln se arrodilla y agarra a la pequeña para así cargarla en sus brazos —. Cómo estás mi pequeña bebe. —Jugando un poco con el mecho de cabello rubio que tenía.

La pequeña bebe se reía de los tratos que le daba su hermano mayor, realmente amaba mucho a Lincoln que hasta se inspira en ser como el, por eso se empeña en hacer varios dibujos. Cuando Lincoln noto que su hermanita quería bajarse, el la baja en el suelo y después ve como ella camina hasta llegar a su cuna. Lily toma una hoja y después camino de regreso hacia el y le muestra el dibujo. Lincoln lo toma para ver el dibujo, ve como estaba el y toda su familia sonriendo junto, y eso hace que una lagrima comenzaba salir de su ojo derecho.

—Hay hermanita, realmente serás muy talentosa igual que tus demás hermanas, realmente me llenas de orgullo. —La felicidad de Lily cambio a la de muy preocupada al ver como su hermano comenzaba sacar varias lágrimas de sus ojos, y eso la hacía alterar un poco.

—¡¿Pop-pop?! —Lily pone su manita en la mejilla y le comienza a quitar sus lagrimas.

Lincoln se sorprende por la acción que hacía su hermanita bebe, realmente su debilidad hizo que su hermanita comenzara preocuparse por el, al tal punto que pensaba que ella hizo algo malo. Realmente se sentía como un monstruo al hacerle esto a su debita de hermana, como podía hacerla llorar a la única persona al que si lo hacía entender de sus problemas, aún siendo un infante inocente, realmente su inocencia le llenada de amor y cariño, y el solo lo manchaba con sus fracasos que era, realmente Lily merecía un bien hermano mayor, no el.

—Lincoln.

El albino pone Lily en la cuna mientras se secaba sus ojos y luego le decía a su hermanita a susurros.

—No te preocupes, Lily, que tu no me hiciste llorar, esas eran lagrimas de alegría por el pequeño gesto que me distes, tu realmente mereces tener un mejor hermano mayor, pero no te preocupes que yo me esforzaré mucho en ganarme ese título y así tendrás como orgullo el mejor hermano del mundo. Eso lo prometo. —Lincoln le da un beso en la frente.

—Lincoln. —Lily le dice correctamente su nombre y también lo hacía lo mismo en devolverle un beso en la frente.

Lincoln feliz deja a su hermana para después ir con la Lisa que aún le estaba esperando en su mesa de pociones y fórmulas. Cuando llego, Lisa saco unas cosas y después le comenzó a hablar:

—Hola hermano mayor, veo que te shientes algo mejor, —Lisa acomodando sus anteojos.

—Bueno me siento mejor que nunca. —Lincoln algo confuso por lo que dijo su hermana la genio.

—Veo que mi regalo te sirvió de algo después de todo. —Lincoln se sorprende por saber lo del las jeringas —. ¡¿Como lo sabes?!

Lisa sacó un pequeño contenedor junto con su laptop y de ahí le muestra algo que lo dejo impactado.

—Como verash, tengo bashtantes coshas que guardo en cashos de que algo podría pashar, y como verash, veo que finalmente acabasjte de ushar el pequeño regalo que te había dado hace mesesh atrásh. —Lisa alzando su mano y moviendo sus dedos como si esperara que Lincoln le diera algo en su mano.

Lincoln al darse cuenta lo que quería, saca algo que tenía guardado en su pantalón y después le da el objeto que venía con la jeringa.

—Mmm... tal como lo supuse. —Lisa abre el contenido de la jeringa y nota que dos de tres sustancias había sido usadas, ya que el tercero estaba roto.

—¿Que significa todo esto, Lisa? —Apuntando la jeringa y ve los tres tubos vacíos.

—Esto es una shustancias que había trabajado para crear un suero de aceleración celular, en la cual permite regenerar tejidosh y multiplicar variash célulash de una manera acelerada. —Lincoln levanto la ceja ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía la genio —. Esh como un shuero para curar las heridash. Ya shabes, como eshas pocionesh que aparece en tush tontos videojuegosh de consola. —Lincoln había entendido esa parte.

—Por eso mis heridas sanaron rápido. —Lincoln mirándose las manos.

Lisa voltea y nota como las manos de su hermano estaban mal formadas, y eso lo hace preocupar un poco.

—Lincoln me podríash dar tu mano por un momento. —Lincoln alzó su mano, mientras que Lisa lo toma y le comienza checar bien los dedos —. Eshos dedosh fueron dobladosh de manera brutal y fishicamente... como si alguien te los rompierash a propóshito... Lincoln qué pashó realmente... —Lisa ahora tenía sospechas sobre su hermano, y tal vez tenía algo que ver con la ausencia que el tuvo en la salida de la escuela.

Lincoln se asusto un poco ya que no quería que su hermanita se preocupara por el, así que decide mentirle lo qué pasó.

—Pues veras... yo tuve un pequeño problema cuando estaba de regreso a la escuela... —Lisa lo miró de manera detallada y ponía mucha atención de lo que decía su hermano —. Como sabrás, estuve ayudando a Lynn con la corrida y cuando llegamos a la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods, nosotros tomamos caminos separados y cuando decide tomar un atajo, tuve un pequeño accidente que me hizo caer muy mal y accidentalmente me doble los dedos. —Lisa no cambio de expresión, pero se preocupó de lo que le pasó, pero por una razón supo que el estaba mintiendo, pero decidió no replicarlo y espero que el terminara de contar.

Cuando el albino le explicó que cuando llegó a la escuela, fue de inmediato a su casillero y tomó las jeringas que le había regalado, ya que sabía que esa jeringa le ayudaría a recuperarse de sus heridas y así no llamar mucho la atención de los demás compañeros de la escuela. Así fue como le dijo a Lisa.

—Ya veo... —La genio miró la jeringa —. Ahora que lo veo, ¿por que ushaste de nuevo el shuero?

Lincoln levanto la ceja por la pregunta, ya que solamente lo había usado una vez, y viendo la jeringa, parecía que uno estaba roto, pero el segundo estaba vacío, no recuerda si lo había usado una segunda vez por error pero... acaso sería que...

—Hermano. —Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a Lisa aún con la expresión sería que tenía en su rostro.

—Perdón Lisa yo-

—Por que me mientesh. —Lincoln ahora se quedó callado, parecía que ella había notado su mentira —. Por que ocultas siempre tus problemas... acaso ya no confías en nosotras hermano mayor. —Lisa soltó las manos de su hermano.

—Lisa yo... no oculto mis problemas... es solo que yo... —Lincoln ahora si que estaba acorralado, no sabía porque ahora Lisa estaba preocupada por el.

—leí tu nota que me dejaste en el almuerzo. —Lisa sacó su bolsillo del pantalón la hoja que le había escribió.

—!Oh! Eso... y como te pareció el almuerzo hermanita. —Esperando su respuesta.

—Fue... inesperado... ilógico de tu parte que hicieras algo tan... tan sabroso. —Lincoln estaba feliz por la opinión de su hermana, temí que su almuerzo no fuera lo suficientemente sabrosa como para superar las expectativas de su queridísima hermanita la genio.

—Me alegro escucharlo, Lisa. —Dándole una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

Lisa un poco ruborizada sacudió su cabeza para que le dejara de acariciarla y después volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez lo mira muy desafiante.

—Pero no hablaba sobre almuerzo si no quería hablarte sobre esta carta... —abriendo la hoja y lo muestra a su hermano —. Dime, Lincoln, eso es lo que piensas. —Lincoln se tomo un tiempo en leerlo y no nota nada de malo lo que le escribió.

—Pues claro hermanita, tu siempre serás mi más brillante genio qué hay. —Dándole una sonrisa radiante, pero eso Lisa se enoja.

—¡Acaso no vez lo que escribiste! ¡míralo inútil homosopies! —Lincoln se asusto por lo que dijo su hermana. Así que miró una vez más la hoja que escribió.

Para Lisa:

Te he conocido desde que naciste, y aunque sea corta, has sido una experiencia única. Tengo la suerte de tener a una hermanita como tú que me a hecho mi vida mucho más increíble, aún recuerdo los momentos que anduvimos juntos, realmente era los días más bellos que jamás olvidare, se que esto es vergonzoso, pero realmente me enseñaste más cosas de lo que yo realmente te podía ofrecer, solo quiero que sepas, que no todo se puede hacer la vida en hacer cosas como la ciencia, eres una niña que apenas cumplió 5 años, y tienes muchas cosas por que disfrutar, por eso tienes a una persona que te necesitan ahora, al cual siempre estará allí para ti, cuando tenga dudas sobre tus emoción, o cuando necesites encontrar a alguien más en socializarte, tu amiga Darcy siempre permanecer al lado cuando llegue el momento a la que tú necesitas de alguien a la cual te pueda acompañar a tu lado. Por eso quiero que sepas, que tal vez nunca fui un hermano al que tanto quisiste tener y que jamás seré especial ante tal increíble superioridad que tienes, pero aún así, yo siempre te querré con todo mi corazón, sin importar las cosas qué pasó en el pasado, tú eres mi hermanita, mi científica, la genio de la familia, y también la niña más linda qué hay. Lisa, te prometo demostrarte que seré el mejor hermano para ti, verán el mundo que la grandiosa "Dr. Lisa Marie Loud", tiene la mejor familia talentosa qué hay, y me aseguraré que yo esté entre esa familia, por eso yo... me esforzaré y por eso renunciaré todo para que ustedes estén orgullosas de mi, y eso Lisa, es una promesa. Hermanita, yo te quiero, y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesitas, y me aseguraré que siempre estes a salvo de todo daño. Te quiero mucho Lisa.

Atte: Lincoln Loud

Al terminar de leer la hoja, ve como su hermana la genio lloraba sin control.

—¿Lisa? —Se acercó a su hermanita para ayudarla a limpiar sus lagrimas. No entendía por que su hermana lloraba así por una carta que le escribió, nada era lo que el pensaba de ella y lo inútil que el era como hermano.

—Hermano... *Sniff* tu no eres un inútil. Tu ya eres el mejor hermano qué hay... *Sniff* —Lisa abrazo a su hermano y se aferra en ello.

—Lisa... —Lo único que hizo era regresarle el abrazo y así para así calmarla.

Después del gran llanto que dio la genio, el muchacho del medio ayudó a su hermanita a calmarse. No sabía si sentirse culpable por escribir la hoja o por qué se dio cuenta lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. Tal vez fue un error escribir las cartas a sus hermanas y ahora o posiblemente todas sus hermanas piensa que ellas tuvieron la culpa de algo.

—( _Maldicion, mira lo que hiciste, hiciste llorar a tu hermanita, que clase de hermano haría eso a alguien tan brillante como ella, Dios ella tiene cinco años y tú la haces llorar, realmente soy una verdadera escoria de hermano. Realmente no merezco nada de sus lagrimas)_. —Pensó Lincoln aparentando fuerte sus manos.

Después de que la genio terminara de llorar, Lincoln le dice que necesitaba prepara la cena y después le daría su respuesta. La científica no quería que su hermano la dejara, pero el prometió que la compensaría en algo y que promete que la pasaría algo los dos juntos, haciendo que ella ausentara y dará una sonrisa alegre.

Una vez que Lincoln saliera de la habitación de las menores, fue hacia su cuarto y cuando el abrió la puerta, ve algo que posiblemente lo dejaría traumado y a la vez horrorizado.

—¡Leni! —Dijo Lincoln al ver a su hermana en su cuarto, pero lo que lo sorprendió era verla sin nada de ropa.

—Linky! —Leni se sorprende al ver a su único y queridísimo hermano menor —. ¡Bienvenido de vuelta hermanito! —Dándole una sonrisa radiante sin que la pobre se diera cuenta de la situación que está.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, al parecer decidí hacer dos partes antes del gran final. Ya que aún sigo enfermo y esto debería ser de casi 8,000 palabras, pero mejor lo hago dos parte para así extender un poco el gran final.**

 **¿Que le pareció, le gusto como Bobby sufrió por lo que le hizo Luna? Que hará Lynn ahora que ya tiene a Lincoln en la casa? Sus hermanas menores hará algo al respeto con el comportamiento de Lincoln? Que pasará con Lori? Donde esta Luan? Y que hará Leni?**

 **Bueno todo eso se resolverá para el siguiente capituló. Bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	33. Fin de la operacion

Lincoln toma la perilla y cierra la puerta de su cuarto, dejándolo afuera de su habitación. No sabía porque Leni estaba adentro de su cuarto sin nada de ropa, en su mente intentaba pensar si había una razón por la que su segunda hermana mayor estuviera invadiendo su habitación, y cada vez que intentaba pensar una buena razón, solo podía recordar a su hermana toda desnuda. No debería estar pensando en eso, y mucho menos si era su hermana.

Estaba pálido con varias gotas de sudor que le salía por su rostro. Miró a su alrededor de la salada y rezó que ninguna saliera de sus habitaciones para a ver qué estaba ocurriendo allá fuera, pero por milagro ninguna de sus hermanas salió para averiguar qué estaba pasando allá afuera.

Lincoln Intentó recuperar su aliento e intento calmarse un poco, pero cada vez que miraba su puerta, podía imaginarse de nuevo a su hermana sin nada de ropa, acaso eso sería la forma de comenzar su pubertad?

Antes devolverse a calmarse, escucha varios golpeas en su puerta.

 ***Knock* *Knock]**

 _ **—¿Linky? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Porque me cerraste la puerta así de repente?**_

Como puede decirlo así de calmada, si apenas lo acabo de verla desnuda hace unos minutos. Realmente necesitaba enseñarle muchas cosas para que entendiera la situación que estaba.

 ** _—¿Linky?_**

El albino dejando su pensamientos aún lado, comenzó a responderle a su hermana —. No pasa nada, Leni. —Manteniendo la calma.

 _—¿Y por que cerraste la puerta?_

Lincoln se puso nervios, realmente era obvio la respuesta.

—Pues yo... la cerré porque tu... estaba sin ropas y yo...—No pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho grito adentro de su cuarto.

—AAAAHHHH! NO! ¡NO HABRÁS LA PUERTA HERMANITO!

Ahora si que entendió la situación.

Pasaron varios minutos y a fin pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermana.

 **—Ya puedes entrar Lincoln.**

Lincoln toma la perilla de la puerta y abre lentamente, solo para encontrar a su hermana de nuevo toda vestida con su clásico vestido de color verde marino al que tanto reconoce y acostumbrado de ver.

—Hola hermanito. —Dijo la modelista algo ruborizada, tapándose su rostro de pura vergüenza.

El albino voltio su cabeza hacia atrás y se aseguró de que nadie lo viera a Leni en su cuarto, y cuando no había ninguna puerta abierta, el cerró la puerta de su cuarto y después miró de nuevo a su hermana. Aún tenía todavía la bizarra imagen de su hermana sin nada de ropas, vaya problema que le toco.

El cuarto se silenció por varios segundo y nadie quería hablar primero. Era de saberse siendo que ahora mismo Lincoln tenía que ser el primero en preguntar a su hermana, en porque ella está en su cuarto? y porque estaba ella desnuda?

—Leni. —Lincoln llamándole a su hermana.

—Si hermanito. —Leni baja sus manos de su rostro y mira a su pequeño copo de nieve.

—¿Porque estabas desnuda en mi habitación?

De nuevo la joven modelista se colorea de nuevo y después se vuelve a tapar su cara.

—Pues yo me tome un baño en la tina y cuando termine de bañarme, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Pero como tenía dos tipos de prendas, no sabía si poner mi ropas nuevas, o ponerme mi pijama.

Ahora tenía sentido sobre porque no tenía sus ropas puestas, pero ahora Lincoln necesitaba saber el porqué se cambió en su habitación.

—¿Y porque en mi habitación? No sería fácil cambiarte en tu cuarto siendo que esta a tu lado derecho de la salida del baño.

La modelista dejó a un lado su expresión de vergüenza inocente, y cambió a una muy seria y triste.

Lincoln se sorprende por la arrepentido cambio que dio su hermana, era muy raro verla así de seria con esa expresión de tristeza. Algo realmente malo debió pasarle a ella, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Decidí mudarme a tu habitación por un rato, nada más quiere estar a solas a despejar un poco.

Lincoln se sorprendió por lo que dijo la modelista.

—¿Y porque te mudaste? Que pasó, Leni?

La segunda hermana se dio la vuelta para no encarar a su hermano y después dio un gran suspiro lleno de fastidio y odio en ella.

—Hoy me pelee con Lori y no salió nada lindo. —Dijo Leni con un tono muy seco, bastante como para mostrarse a si misma cuánto odio podía expresar con tan solo mencionar a esa persona.

—¡¿Ustedes se pelearon?! —Sorprendido por lo que dijo su segunda hermana mayor. Era la primera vez en meses que ellas dos se peleaban, cierto era normal que ellas dos se peleaban por algo, pero eso de la mudanza y la forma que le respondió, le recordaba mucho el caso que el mismo tuvo que aguantar.

—Así es. —Aún volteada y no quería encarar a su hermano —. Nos peleamos tan feo que no valió la pena en seguir con esto, así que decidí alejarme de ella, de una vez y por todas.

Lincoln no podía creerlo, así que era cierto, entonces eso quiere decir...

—Así que... ustedes a puesto el protocolo de pelea-

—NO TERMINES ESA FRACE QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARLO! —Grito a todo pulmón la modelista mientras ella de golpe se voltea y encara a su hermano con el rostro muy amenazante y a la vez... dolida?

—L-leni... —Asustado y viendo como su hermana le tenía muy cerca de su cara.

Leni se percata al ver a su hermano menor asustado de ella, realmente le había gritado sin ninguna razón. Odiaba mucho recordar el protocolo de pelea de hermanas. Al principio pensó que era buena idea, ¿y porque buena idea? Quería demostrar a todos que ellas podían solucionar sus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie, que solo ellas misma lo podia solucionar, ya que se dieron cuenta que ella misma era la causante de todos los problemas que causaba no solo en su casa, si no que también en donde ellas van.

Y nos solo eso, su hermano siempre era la persona que siempre solucionaba todo. Quería demostrar que ellas podía hacer las cosas solas, y también ahorrarles los problemas a todos, en especial a su único hermano menor.

Que equivocadas estaban ellas.

Solo por un vestido las cosas se complicaron. Al principio todo estaba bien, nada salía de lo inusual, pero por el paso de tiempo, las peleas siguieron y sus soluciones no eran las que ellas esperaban. De nuevo hacia lo que una vez prometieron no volver hacer, le quitaron los privilegios a su hermano; sacándolo de su habitación y haciendo que el fuera expulsado de todo sus derecho que tenía. El solo quería ayudarles con sus problemas, pero su orgullo y enojo no les permitía ver sus acciones, hasta que ya era tarde.

Sus peleas llegaron al tal punto que lastimaron físicamente a la única persona que les daría todo, con tan solo verlas a todas felices. Su único y queridísimo hermano menor.

El solo quería ayudarlas, pero su orgullo y ira lo segaron tanto que llegaron a culparlo de todo, pero la verdadera razón por la que ellas odiaba tanto a su hermano, no era porque siempre lo ruina todo, o que siempre las meten en sus problemas, si no que la verdadera razón por la que ellas siempre odiaban a su único hermano, era por que ellas estaban celosas de él.

Tanto fueron sus celos que lo llegaron a lastimarlo y mandarlo al hospital más de una vez, y lo peor de todo, el siempre lograba sonreír y decirles que no estaba molesto, que fue su culpa de no ver las cosas y que solo quería para sus peleas y que lo más importante era que ya no las veía pelear.

Eso la destrozo a todas, en especial a la modelista siendo que ella había sido la primera junto con su odiada hermana Lori, al que había iniciado el protocolo de pelea de hermanas. Sin tan solo no fuera tan estupida, todo podría haberse evitado todo esos problemas, y solo con pensar que había iniciado con un simple vestido que ahora mismo odiaba ese color, tal vez por eso odiaba mucho a Lori, aunque también ella tenía la culpa.

—Perdón, Linky, yo no quería gritarte así, es solo que... me duele mucho en recordarlo... —Leni se apartó de el, comenzó a sentarse en su cama y después bajo la cabeza con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus dulces y lindos ojos lleno de culpa.

Lincoln se puso mal al recordarle a su hermana sobre el protocolo de pelea de hermanas. Cuando estuvo en el hospital como la décima vez, pudo escuchar desde afuera de su habitación de recuperación, los gritos que daban sus padres hacia sus hermanas. Al parecer les estaban regañando por lo que le hicieron después de que el había sido atrapado por la tormenta de sus hermanas y le daba la pálida de su vida.

Se podía escuchar los chillidos de sus hermanas llorando y diciendo que se habían pasado de la ralla. Lincoln no necesitaba ser listo para entender que realmente estaba muy arremetidas por lo que le hicieron. No podía culparlas de todo, el solo quería ayudarlas, y por meterse en el medio, sus hermanas estarían de nuevo castigadas.

Aveces se preguntaba en por que siempre se metía en medio de todo, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta de algo que posiblemente debió haberlo visto desde hace mucho tiempo; en cómo sus hermanas siempre se metían en sus asuntos, y como ellas intentaba ayudarlo en los momentos en que el no desearía tener ayuda. Ahora podía ver todo claro, realmente no eran diferente como el pensaba sobre sus hermanas.

Tal vez... tal vez ellas tiene razón de que el siempre se entromete en sus asuntos, tal vez debía confiar más en sus hermanas y dejar de preocuparlas tanto, cierto da mucho miedo en pensar las cosas que podían causar, las consecuencias podían hacer, pero como su hermano, y único en la familia, el sabía que debía entrometerse, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, no importa se mataba en el proceso, el siempre se asegura que ninguna de ellas se lastimarían, ni mucho menos verlas llorar.

Pero ahora mira el resultado, el asiéndola llorar enfrente de sus ojos a la única hermana al que siempre le tiene mucho respeto y cariño, su grande hermosa angel que siempre lo cuidaba.

Vaya el hermano que es.

—No tú perdóname a mi. Se me olvidó completamente que a ti no te gusta que te recordemos ese horrible día. Yo debí haber cuidado bien mis palabras hermanita. —Lincoln intento calmar a su hermana, abrazándola con sus brazos mientras el le acaricia un poco su espalda. Leni sabia que su hermano siempre encontraba la forma de calmarla —. Ya no llores más hermana.

Leni sin poder más le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño le da un cálido y crujiente abrazo que hasta se podía escuchar los crujidos de felicidad que daba su hermanito.

Lincoln apenas se aguanta por el crujiente abrazo que le daba, mantenía la calma sin que el soltara ninguna lágrima en sus ojos siendo que eso la podría alterar un poco, pero el hacia lo posible en brindarle ese apoyo que su hermana mayor necesitaba.

Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de abrazarse, Lincoln comenzó a preguntarle a Leni de porque ella y Lori se había peleado. Al principio le contó de manera literal casi todo lo que había pasado, desde la mañana, hasta incluso la salida de la escuela. Estaba realmente sorprendido la forma que le narraba, normal mente se atascaría en algo y el tendría que detallar las cosas solo para saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero por un milagro Leni no le explicaba con tan solo gestos y cosas que uno le tendría que explicarle, si no que ella le conversaba de manera natura y sin ningún error en la forma en la que ella hablaba.

La plática llegó en un punto en donde le explicó la verdadera razón por la que ella y Lori se habían peleado, y realmente no le gusto lo que estaba escuchando.

—... Y después me harte de su actitud. Ella realmente se había pasado de la raya por última vez, yo le di varias oportunidades y nada, y por eso tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer hace mucho tiempo, ponerme afrente y darle a mi ex hermana mayor el lugar en donde ella se merece. La puse en su lugar y ahora espero que por fin ella aya aprendido a no faltarte a respeto. Tu realmente no merecías recibir esos horribles tratos Linky. Ni mucho menos que te insulten con palabras bien feas. —Al fin la modelista se calma y siente un gran alivio en poder sacar todo el peso de la angustia que tenía guardado dentro de ella. Tomó varios respiro y después exhala un poco para después volver a respirar con naturalidad.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que acabo de escuchar, su segunda hermana mayor, su Leni, al que tanto veía al mundo de colores de la manera más inocente, la chica modelista más especial, despistada, olvidadiza, pero lo más importante, "talentosa", digiera esas palabras tan frías he hirientes a la alpha de todos sus hermanos.

—Leni, lo que me dices es muy serio, no puedes decir eso a Lori.

—Pero ella siempre te faltaba al respeto. Tu le haces el mejor desayuno qué hay, y lo único que ella te da como agradecimiento, son palabras muy insultantes he hirientes, te he notado como ponías esa cara llena de tristeza y angustia. No creas que los tratos que te he dado son solo parte de darte las gracias, hermanito, si no que también son para calmarte y tranquilizarte porque, tu realmente no mereces sentirte así, en especial un niño tan bueno al que da todo por sus hermanas... —Leni toma los hombros y de nuevo lo vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez lo tenía puesto cerca de su cabeza para así poder regresarles las caricias que siempre le daba su hermano.

—Leni... —Lincoln realmente quería llorar, el supo desde de principio que Leni era la única que podía ver adentro de el sin que nadie supiera de lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Estaba muy agradecido de tener a una grandiosa hermana al que el no merecía tener. Leni noto como su hermanito intentaba aguantar sus lagrimas, y ella solo le da una cálida acaricia en sus cabellos plateados.

—Puedes desahogarte si quieres, aquí nadie te molestará mientras tu estés en mis brazos. Yo como tú segunda hermana mayor, es mi deber poder cuidarte y ayudarte en todo lo que tu necesitas, tal vez yo no sea la más lista en esto, pero te aseguro que esta vez, te daré la atención que siempre anduviste buscando por mucho tiempo, y eso hermanito, me aseguraré de que nada te falte. Ya que tu siempre contarás conmigo para ayudarte, tal como tu has ayudado a esta pobre chica despistada como yo, y por eso te agradezco mucho por ser mi hermanito.

Ya no podía más, el albino comenzó a llorar en los pechos de su hermana, estaba consciente de que no debía, pero tuvo que ignorar lo moral y tener al fin el desahogo que siempre necesito sacar. Realmente la frustración y la depresión lo tenia que sacar por casi todo su cuerpo, realmente necesitaba de esto, y su hermana Leni era la única que le podía brindar ese privilegio de desahogo.

Después de varios minutos, Lincoln por fin termino de sacar todo y cuando se separa de ella, nota que había hecho un desorden en el vestido favorito de su hermana, todo bañado de sus lagrimas.

—Lo siento, Leni. —Apenado por haberle ensuciado su vestido.

—No hay problema, Linky... —Tomando unos cuantos pañuelos y se lo da unos cuantos a su hermano.

—Gracia, Leni... —Agarro los pañuelos y después se limpia sus lagrimas —. Aún así, no debiste pegarle así de feo a Lori, es tu hermana mayor, y se que aveces puede llegar hasta las casillas, pero eso no quiere decir que tu también te vaya a rebajarte a su nivel.

—Pero, Lincy. Lori necesitaba aprende de sus acciones. Ella nunca te respeto desde el día que... desde que ella se volvió pulular y tuvo que cambiar su figura. —Leni recordaba cómo era antes su hermana, antes de que se uniera a ese grupo de chicas populares.

—Todos cambiamos, Leni. Tarde o temprano debemos aceptar de lo que somos ahora. Se que es duro el cambio, y que aveces es difícil acostumbrarse a ello, pero una vez que tomes el tiempo y respetes las decisiones, sabrás lo bueno que puede llegar hacer.

—Pero no así... Lori era mi inspiración. La hermana al que tanto había admirado, pero todo cambió después de que esas brujas l cambiara. Ella se compraba productos de bellezas muy caro, se compro lentes de contacto y se quitaba los pelos de la cejas del frente, y también-

—Esta bien eso ya es mucha información, Leni. —Lincoln no quería escuchar más detalle, pero era cierto, Lori cambio de la manera tan radical, en la cual ya no lo veía como la hermana al que tanto le había admirando, incluso ella era su... primer amor.

—Aún así ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, muy pronto Lori se irá de la casa una vez que se gradúe de la escuela y se vaya a estudia a donde sea que no sea aquí en el pueblo. —Lincoln se horrorizo por lo decía su hermana.

—Leni... estas volviéndolo a hacer.

—De que hablas, Linky? —La inocente rubia lo miraba con confusión. Lincoln sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, y no sabía si Leni lo decía sin que ella lo supiera lo que dice, o tan solo se estaba haciendo la ingenua.

—De que aún sigues diciendo que nuestras vidas sería mejor si Lori no estuviera en la casa. Leni te he dicho que no Dijo eras esas cosas mal sobre ella.

—Pero es cierto, no se supe que cuando te gradúes de la prepa, ya te toca estudiar en una carrera. Ya Sabes, en una enorme escuela que siempre muestras en la televisión o las películas?

—Bueno si. Eso era la idea, aunque también puedes comenzar después de estar preparado, no hay prisa. —Aunque fuera de locos, no quería que su hermana se fuera de la casa. Lincoln realmente quería mucho a su hermana mayor, aunque no fuera buena con el, el siempre supo que Lori tenía un lado bueno, y el lo había visto en varias ocasiones cuando ellos dos se la pasaban bien juntos, algo que siempre había atesorado.

—Porque la defiendes tanto, hermanito? —Lincoln anonado por la pregunta que le dio su hermana —. Ella te trata mal, te insulta, te fastidia, se burla de ti, te trata como objeto, y lo peor de todo, no te da las gracias o los favores que tú les haces por ella. ¿Porque la defiendes tanto? —Leni quería escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, quería saber porque no la puede odiar, que tanto vale en defender a una persona que no vale nada.

—Por que es mi hermana. —Leni se sorprende por una simples palabras —. Y al igual que todas ustedes, yo las amo a todas y cada una de ustedes, por eso yo siempre las voy a perdonar sin importar las cosas que pasen. —Con una sonrisa, Lincoln se separa un poco de ella y después mira la hora que era —Cielos ya es tarde, bueno solo vine aquí a dejar mis cosas.

Lincoln pone sus cosas aún lado, pero no antes sacar la caja que en su interior llevaba las galletas que había hecho el y cookie.

—Lincy. Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir contigo? —El albino se sorprende por lo que dijo su hermana.

—Leni... no se si puedas. Estas un poco grande para que quepas en la cama.

—Podemos acurrucarnos juntos, no me molesta mucho el espacio, mientras tu estes aquí conmigo para cuidarme. —Leni se recuesta en la cama y se acomodaron para ver si podía dar el espacio necesario para dormí —. Vez. Hay mucho espacio para ti.

El problema no era el espacio de la cama, si no la forma en que ellos dos van a compartir juntos. Sería lo más incómodo para dormir con ella por varías razón, pero lo que sí estaba seguro, era que estaría con problemas de insomnio siendo que había una cosa que todas las hermanas tenía algo común. Y es que todas y cada una de sus hermanas roncaban

—No lo se... —indeciso si aceptar a Leni a quedarse a su cuarto —cuanto tiempo estarás aquí.

—No lo se... hasta que Lori se vaya. —Ahi va de nuevo. Leni aún tenía que mantener ese gran rencor que le tiene hacia su hermana mayor.

—Esta bien. —Rendido al saber que no tenía punto en discutir con su hermana —. Pero solo será por esta noche. Voy a ver si puedo hablar con Lori y haber qué puedo hacer.

—Pero Lori nunca cambiará. Sin importar lo hipócrita que dirá. Una vez que lo perdones, todo volverá como era antes, y Lori nunca cumplirá su palabra, y siempre a sido así con todas y cada una de nosotras.

Lincoln ahora estaba preocupando por la actitud rebelde de su hermana. Ya ni siquiera estaba hablando con la misma Leni en la que le había dado ese cariño que más necesitaba, ahora estaba hablando a una diferente Leni.

—-Bueno, me tengo que bajar hacer la cena.

—¡Harás tu de cenar! Puedo ayudarte! —Leni emocionada en poder cocinar juntos.

—Lo siento, Leni, pero esto será una sorpresa. —La modelista se pone triste por haberle rechazado su ayuda —. No te preocupes hermana, no será algo pesado, solo quiero que te relajes un poco lo qué pasó, apuesto que aún estás cansado por lo qué pasó hace unas horas.

—Esta bien, Lincy... nos veremos después de cenar. —Dice Leni algo triste.

Lincoln camino llevando la caja de galletas consigo, mientras que Leni solo suspira y cierra la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. La modelista camino hacia un cajón y después saco dos cartas, ambas estaban abiertas pero en ellos decían los nombres de Leni Loud y de Lori Loud. Leni alzó la carta de Lori , y con acto de rabia, ella despedaza la carta y lo hace todo confeti. Lagrimas comenzaba a salirse y lo único que podía decir sobre ese horrible acto,

—No mereces tener su perdón, ni mucho menos tenerlo como hermano Lori, mientras conservas esa personalidad tuya, y lo hipócrita que eres, nunca mas volverás hablar con el, y me aseguraré de que no lo vuelvas a lastimarlo, eso lo juro.

Leni miró su hoja que le había escrito su hermano y después comenzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras un pequeño chillido de dolor salía de su bella y dolorosa boca.

* * *

 **En la cocina**

Lincoln ansioso de prepara la cena, saca todos los ingredientes de la mesa y comenzó a prepara a cocinar.

—Espero que con eso haga felices a mis hermanas, realmente se lo merecen todo por ser mis increíbles hermanas. —Todo estaba listo para comenzar hasta que llegó Lola: La pequeña diva y futura miss universo. Estaba caminado por la cocina y noto que su hermano estaba ahí.

—Qué haces, Lincoln? —Preguntó Lola curioseada al ver a su único hermano mayor cocinando en la cocina.

—Estoy haciendo algo de cenar para todos en la casa. —La pequeña princesa se sorprende por lo que estaba haciendo.

—No sería mejor ordenar algo. Lori dejo dinero para ordenar unas cuantas pizzas. No sería más rico tener una grandiosa pizza adentro de tu pancita. —Lola saboreando la rebanada de Pepperoni con extra queso.

—Posiblemente. —Lincoln también lo pensó, pero como una de ellas disfrutó la mejor pizza de todos, era Justo que comiera algo diferente siendo que a Lynn no le gustaría volver a comer lo mismo que hacía almorzado esa mediodía.

—Y porque no paras de hacer de cenar, y dile a Lynn que ordene las pizzas. —La modelista esperando que su hermano dejara de cocinar.

—Bueno, solo digamos que alguien a comido pizza en el ahora de almuerzo, y creo que sería más saludable comer algo con menos grasa, además no quiere que mi linda princesa se vuelva un poquito regordete por comer mucho cierto. —Lincoln le da una sonrisa burlona y eso hace que la princesa se pone algo enojado.

—¡Me estás diciendo gorda! —Lola poniendo de amenazante pero se de cuanta lo que acabo de hacer —. Perdón... yo quería-

—No te preocupes que solo estaba jugando. Lamento que lo tomaras esto como ofensa, siendo que tu ya está perfecta tal como eres. —Lola se sonroja por el cumplido. Lincoln le encantaba jugar un poco con ella de una vez en cuando, aunque eso si que se arriesgaba mucho en no tener un buen moretón en el ojo.

—MHH... Dime algo que no se. —Diciendo de manera arrogante pero a la vez feliz por lo que le había dicho su hermano —. Pero ya enserio, que vas hacer de cenar. —Lola miraba las cosas que estaban afuera de la mesa.

—Algo que les sorprenderán. Pero por ahora necesito estar solo siendo que ya muy pronto estará listo el pollo. —Mirando la estufa y checando cómo estaba la comida. Lola al estar cerca de la estufa, pudo oler la aroma del pollo y con lo bueno que se olía, sabía muy bien que la cena estaría muy buena.

—Huele muy rico. —babeando un poco la boquita pequeña de la diva.

—Y será mucho mejor cundo esté en la mesa. Si quieres puedes ayudarme.

—¡Enserio! —Sorprendida por la petición que daba su hermano.

—Por su puesto, si quiere puedes, ayudarme a cortar las verduras. —Mostrando alado de la mesa, una tabla de madera junto un cuchillo de cortar y de ahí veía los vegetales.

—... vas hacer mucha verdura? —Diciendo con un tono de asco, siendo que no le gusta mucho comer tanta verdura.

—Solo será para las mayores, ellas necesitan un balanceado. Y no se preocupen que a ustedes nada más les daré poco. Aunque eso si que ustedes tendrá que acabar el plato, no me gusta desperdiciar mucho la comida.

Lola lo pensó y si quería tener el perdón de su hermano, ella tendría que ayudarlo en lo que él necesita.

—Muy bien, te ayudaré. —Lola afirmado y fue a tomar una silla y después comenzó a subirse en ella.

—Muy bien, Lola, solo dame un momento para lavar las verduras, y deberías también lavarte las manos. —Lincoln toma las verduras y las mojan, mientras que Lola se lavaba sus manos ora si poder comenzar a acorta me con los vegetales.

Ambos hermanos comenzara a hacer sus deberes en la cocina. Lincoln hacía todo el trabajo pero con la ayuda de Lola hacía que su trabajo fuera sencillo, hubo varios contratiempos pero algún lograron terminar con su cometido. Una vez terminado con todo Lincoln le dice a Lola que llamara a las demás y que viniera todos al curto del comedor. La princesa asiente y va a traer a todas sus hermanas. Mientras que la princesa llama a todas sus hermanas a gritos de amenaza, el albino toma los platos y comenzó acomodar todo en la mesa, no era necesario separar los platos siendo que todos comenzaría a cenar en la mesa de los grandes. Al terminara de poner los platos, fue de nuevo a la cocina por la comida y después puso toda la comida en el medio de la mesa.

Las hermanas Loud llegaron al cuarto del comedor y se sorprendieron lo que veía en la mesa. Había un gran pollo asado bien dorado que hasta el olor rociaba por todo el cuarto, había varias una ollas de ensalada, puré de papa, elote, varios Busquet para todos y una jarra llena de limonada. La comida estaba todo fresco, incluso pensaron que había ordenado algo, pero Lola de manera presuntuosa les dice que el y ella había hecho la cena, aunque la mayor parte lo había hecho Lincoln. Las hermanas no podía creer lo que había escuchado, realmente su hermano les había hecho una grandiosa cena.

Lincoln como lo hizo la última vez en el desayuno, ayudo sacar las sillas de todos y a la vez, le quita a Lily de los brazos de Leni, luego la acomoda en su silla de bebé. El les indica a todas que se sienten y él empuja sus sillas detrás de ellas una por una para que así el pudieran sentarlas a todas y cada una. Todas todavía en silencio, fundados por esta increíble muestra de caballerosidad por parte de su hermano pequeño / mayor y francamente un poco halagadas, pero aún así le daba las gracias de nuevo por el gesto que les dio.

Cuando las chicas estaban apunto cenar, escucha que alguien entró a la casa y al ver de quién era, las hermanas se sorprenda a ver a Luan de manera triste y seria.

La comediante miró a su derecha y pudo ver a todos sentadas en el cuarto de comedor. Los hermanos le dieron la bienvenida, pero Luan solo suspiro y se fue subiendo a las escaleras. Lincoln preocupado por el silencio que les dio, fue haber a su hermana y le dice que si quería cenar, en la cual ella le responde:

—No gracias, ya cena la casa de una amiga. Pero gracias... —Luan prosigue en subir, pero antes le dice a su hermano —. Lincoln. —El albino se voltea.

—Si, Luan. —Lincoln mirando a su payasa favorita.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana. Realmente insiste que esto fuera el mejor desayuno de todos, y yo que te pague con una broma muy pesada, no me espera todo esto, pero aún si no debí darte ese trato, como te sientes. —Esperando que no lo lastimara tanto los cangrejos que le había dado.

—Pues bien, unos cuantos pinchazos pero nada grave... —Mostrando sus brazos y nota que no tenía ninguna marca que le podría haberlo dejado con cicatrices.

—Vaya, eso me alegra... Lincoln yo-

—No te preocupes, Luan. Te perdono por lo de la broma, se que no tenías intención de lastimarme. —Luan ahora se sentía muy mal. Su hermanito siempre perdonándola de todo, aún sabiendo que las demás hermanas no tendría la misma paciencia la que el.

—Gracias... eres realmente increíble. —Luan quería llorar y decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero al final tuvo que dejarlo siendo que lo que hizo en la mañana era algo que no se podía perdonar así misma.

—Pero bueno, si algo cambia, te guardo las sobras en caso de que quieres un pequeño bocadillo. Espero que esté bien, te veo un poco triste. —Luan tomó un buen suspiro y dio una buena sonrisa. No te preocupes, esta sonrisa nunca se irá a ningún lado, ya que tu siempre eres el "blanco" fácil. Jejeje, ¿entiendes? —Lincoln carcajeo por el juego de palabras.

—Por supuesto que si Luan. Espero que te recuperes bien.

—Bueno, voy a mi cuarto. —Luan se despidió.

Lincoln al ver a Luan subir y yendo hacia su habitación, el hermano del medio fue de regreso al cuarto del comedor, en donde Leni, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Lincoln les dices que Luan estaba bien, que tan solo necesitaba descansar un rato. Todas asiente sin ninguna preocupación y comenzaron a preparar a cenar, pero antes Lynn los llamo a todos.

—Oigan todos... —Golpeando su vaso con una cuchara, haciendo que todos llamara la atención a la deportista.

—Quiero darle un brindes por nuestro hermano por darnos el mejor día de todos. —Las hermanas se sorprende por la acción que daba la deportista, pero tenía toda la razón. Desde que comenzó su día, fueron los mejores momentos que ellas tuvieron, pero a la vez se dieron cuenta lo horribles que ellas eran como hermanas. Ni siquiera merecía tener un buen hermano como el.

—No es necesario chicas. —Lincoln un poco ruborizado de vergüenza.

—Pues lo es. Lincoln, hoy a sido el mejor día de todos, todo sería Perfecto si... bueno. Solo digo que tu realmente merece todo el respeto. —La deportista insistía.

—Así es, Lincoln. Tu realmente nos has dado demasiado, eres increíble hermano mayor. —Lana agregó.

—Tu siempre eres lea a todas nosotras Linky, siempre apoyándonos en todo. Y finalmente te reconozco como el mejor hermano qué hay. —Dice Lola feliz a su príncipe.

—Debo admitir, que tener una unidad fraternal mashculina tiene shus ventajasj. Por esho quiero darte lash graciash por ser un gran unidad-digo hermano mayor. —Lisa acomodándose sus anteojos mientras daba una sonrisa cálida y honesta.

—Poo-Poo. —Lily están de acuerdo con sus hermanas.

—Chicas. —Lincoln comenzaban a salir lagrimas sus ojos, al escuchar a sus hermanas sus acciones que les había dado.

—Bueno, Lincoln. Que esperas. —Alzando el vaso de limonada y listos para hacer un brindis.

—Gracias chicas, realmente soy el hermano más afortunado de tener a todas ustedes, enserio. —Lincoln alzando su vaso y listo para el brindes.

—Por, Lincoln, por ser el mejor hermano de todos. No, de todo el mundo. —Lynn alzó su vaso.

—Por, Linky! —Leni emocionada.

—Por Lincoln! —Lana alzando su vaso.

—Por mi príncipe! —Lola alzando con elegancia.

—Por unidad fraternal masculina llamado Lincoln! —Especificando a su único hermano.

—Poo-Poo! —Exclamo la infante con su biberón.

—Por Lincoln. —Aparece Lucy de la nada, haciendo que todos comenzaba a gritar.

—AAAAHHHH!

Todos gritaron y casi tiraba el vaso de limonada.

—LUCY!

—Estuve aquí sentada todo el tiempo. —Defendiéndose por lo qué pasó.

Una vez que todos recuperaba su aliento. Todos dieron un brindis y cuando todos vendieron de la limonada, sus ojos comenzaron abrirse y después comenzaron a escupir por toda la comida.

—O DIOS MÍO! —Lynn sintió un gran golpe en su garganta.

—[Tosiendo] Dios... [Tosiendo] quien puso mucha azúcar en esta Limonada. —Quejándose la diva.

—No lo se, pero según mis cálculos, esta limonada fue mezclado con una exagerada cantidad de 100 gramos de azúcar. —Lisa volviendo a saborear con el dedo, pero después lo escupe por el ridiculo nivel de azúcar que contenía la limonada.

—Poo-Pop! —Lily tirando el biberón de limonada.

—Me gusta mucho lo asucarado, pero esto es demasiado. —Lana quejándose por el sabor.

—¿Pero qué pasó con esta bebida? —Pregunto la deportista.

Lincoln al ver la limonada, había recordado que ayer se había sobrepasado con la azúcar siendo que era de dieta, y como estaba molesto en ese momento antes de comenzar con el "Gran plan". Se dio cuenta que no había cambiado de jarra, siendo que ese jugo estaba ridículamente azucarado.

Una vez que los hermanos tomaron agua para desasearse del sabor azucarado. Lincoln mira la mesa y todo lo que había hecho estaba totalmente arruinado. Toda la comida que el había hecha estaba chorreado por la limonada azucarado, toda esa comida era ahora inservible, vaya desperdicio.

Sin nada con que comer, Lynn ordena la pizza y todos comenzaron a pedir las variedades y Javi tenerlos todo listo. Lincoln se ofreció a limpiar todo el desorden siendo que el había sido el culpable de la limonada, siendo que el había agravado azúcar sin fijarse la cantidad que había hecho.

Las hermanas insistía en poder ayudarlo, pero el les dices que el tenía que hacerlo. Siendo que eso es una forma de poder castigarse así mismo por tratar de envenenar sus bebidas.

Las chicas quería decirle que no era su culpa, pero al final solo pudieron ver como su hermano comenzaba a recoger toda la mesa, y sin poder hacer nada. Dejaron que Lincoln recogiera toda la comida.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el repartidor de pizza apareció, Lynn pago las pizza con el dinero que recibió de Lori antes de irse con su cita. Las chicas emociona comen pizza y después salvaron unas rebanas para las demás hermanas que no estaba en la casa. Lincoln no comió nada y prefirió ir a su cuarto en hacer su tarea. Leni quería ayudarlo, pero el le dice que cuidara de Lily. La modelista entiendo y dejo que su hermano pasara su tiempo a solas.

Pero hubo una Loud que no quería creer lo que estaba diciendo su único hermano, y creo que ya era hora de confrontarlo.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Lincoln**

—¡Eres un estupido! Un imbecil que siempre arruina todo, TODO! —Lincoln tirando todas sus cosas de su cuarto —. Mis hermanas dieron el mejor discurso para a mi y finalmente tenía el respeto de casi todas ellas si no fuera lo estupido que soy.

—¡Lincoln! —Lynn aparece y detiene a su hermano.

—Pasa algo, Lynn? —Lincoln se detiene y mira como su hermana se le estaba acercando hacia el.

—Debemos hablar... sobre lo qué pasó en tu escuela. —Lincoln se puso pausó pálido. acaso su hermana sabe algo, y si la sabe, espero que no sea lo que espera que no sea.

—Y que quieres hablar, Lynn. —Dijo Lincoln, Intentando guardas sus nervios. Lynn necesitaba mantener su perfil bajo, ya que si le dice que ella había sido la que mandó a Ronnie Anne a la oficina a del director, posiblemente el se enojaría y no la perdonaría.

—Sobre lo qué pasó en la cafetería, unas amigas estaba allí y... me contaron que había un bordeado y... que asaltaron a un joven estudiante, y me preguntaba... si tu estabas ahí.

Lincoln estaba nervioso. Si le decía la verdad, Lynn sin duda Horus a buscará a todos y cada uno y posiblemente los materia sin pensarlo dos veces, así que era mejor no decir mucho y solo espera que sus amigas no le digiera nada sobre lo que realmente ocurrió en ese tiempo en la cafetería.

—No pasó mucho, y mucho menos sabía del bombardeo. —Mintiendo de manera calmado y sereno. Por otra parte Lynn se dio cuenta que lo estaba mintiendo, Rea odvio que no quería que se preocupara por el.

—Ya veo... solo quería preguntar. Una de mis amigas lograron atrapar el culpable. —Lincoln se sorprende por la noticia.

—Enserio, y quien fue el culpable. —Esperando saber quién.

—Ronalda Santiago. —Lincoln se pálido al escuchar su nombre —. Y creo que la an expulsado de la escuálida de manera definitiva.

El albino no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sabía que Ronnie era uno de los cuantos que lo había asaltado, pero que la atrapara y después lo expulsara a su como si más, no, no debía pasar eso, ahora que hará siendo que su amiga ya no va estar a su escuela, necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella.

—Lincoln. —Lincoln despertó sus pensamientos y mira a su hermana.

—Perdón pero, wow, no espera de eso, y quien fue la que lo atrapó, si quiero saber. —La deportista solo negó con su cabeza.

—Lincoln, no me estás haciendo honesto conmigo, dime la verdad. —Lynn camino y podía notar lo amenazaba que estaba dando.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si lo por que no preguntas a las chicas, tal vez una de ellas vieron algo. —Lincoln intento calmarla, sabia que su hermana era muy sobre protectora, pero eso era sobre pasarse.

—Lincoln. Sabes que te quiero... cierto. —Lynn se acerco y comenzó tomar de los hombros.

—Lo se, me quieres mucho como para protegerme. —Lincoln se incomodaba un poco.

—Yo daría todo por ti, te protegeré hasta lo último que pueda dar con tan solo asegurarme de que nadie y nada te haga daño... incluso si tengo que matarme yo misma para asegurarme que tú estés bien.

—Lynn... no digas eso... tú sabes que tomasteis malas decisiones. Tu no tienes toda la culpa, y lo sabes. —Lincoln sabía lo que venía, llevado de nuevo las cargas que siempre llevaba Lynn consigo.

—Yo siempre te protegeré. Esa es mi promesa.

Y esta vez la cumpliré, y haré todo lo que es necesario para protegerte... incluso si... —Lynn bajo la cabeza. —Deba matar a alguien. —Dijo con la voz baja.

—Heh? —Lincoln no escucho lo último.

—Lincoln... quisiera pedirte un favor. —Algo roja en sus mejillas.

—Que necesitas. —Diciendo ahora calmado, al ver que ya Lynn dejo ese lado de culpa que siempre llevaba puesto.

—Podría dormir en tu cuarto. Solo por hoy. —Lincoln ahora estaba sorprendido. Acaso su cama era lo más como que la de sus hermanas que eran más grandes que la de el.

—Ahhh... Lynn, yo-

—Por favor solo por hoy, y después ya no volveré a preguntarte de nuevo. —Lynn desesperado ponía su mejor expresión de cachorro.

—Lincoln odiaba que usaba esa cara, pero esta vez ya no podía cumplir con su petición.

—Lo siento yo-

—Linky! —Leni abre la puerta y ve a sus dos hermanos parados —. ¡Oh! Hola, Lynn! —Saludando a su hermana muy alegre.

—¡¿Leni!? —La deportista miró lo que tenía en sus brazos —. ¿Por que llevas tu ropa aquí?

—Oh es que Lincy me dejo dormir en su cuarto, ósea soy su nueva compañera de cuarto. —La deportista no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Asi que tú y Lincoln... —Mirando a su hermano.

—Lo siento, Lynn. Pero Leni me pidió que si se podía quedar a dormir conmigo solo por hoy, y como la cama es muy pequeño, pues bueno...

—No te preocupes. Si leni lo pidió primero, pues esta bien. Pero la próxima me dejarás dormí contigo, ok. —Lincoln asistió y después la deportista comenzó a dejar la habitación.

Lynn comenzó a maldecirse así misma por no poder actuar bien y a la vez maldecía a su hermana mayor por haberle quitado su momento único.

* * *

 **Patio de afuera de la casa**

Una vez que Leni se instalará en su cuarto, Lincoln salió afuera de la casa y comenzó a sentarse en las escaleras de frente, miró su teléfono y después noto que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas, el número era extraño, y dudo si contestarle o no, pero al final marco el numero y una vez que espero que alguien lo tomara, escucho la voz de una persona especial.

—Lincoln.

—Hola, Clyde. —Diciendo Lincoln mientras comenzaba acomodarse bien.

El albino se pasó su tiempo hablando con su mejor amigo. Clyde le explicó sus razones en la cual en no asistió a la escuela, tal como la maestra Johnson le había dicho ayer, después se disculpó por no avisarle siendo que fue algo arrepentido. Lincoln lo perdona siendo que era muy entendible la situación, y que el no estaba molesto, bueno un poco al principio. Después siguieron conversando sin decir nada del tema del gran plan, o del su día de cumpleaños. Solo le explicó todo... casi todo.

 _—Lincoln, realmente lamento mucho que tuviste que pasar, dios no sabría lo que haría si no estuviera allí a tu lado._

—No te preocupes, Clyde ya todo pasó. —Dijo Lincoln calmando a su mejor amigo.

 _—Aún así debes de tener cuidado, quien sabe lo que podría pasar después. Creo que les diré a mis papas que nos vayamos temprano para así poder ayudarte._

—No es necesario, Clyde. Yo tengo el apoyo de la pandilla, y ellos estará conmigo para protegerme.

 _—Eso me alegro. Bueno, Lincoln. Me tengo que ir a dormir, tenemos que hacer los tramite del entierro y... [Sniff]_

—No te preocupes, que yo estaré bien. Y dile mis pésames a tus padres de mi parte. —Lincoln apunto de colgar.

 _—Lo haré, Lincoln... cuídate._

—Tu igual, hermano. Adiós. —Lincoln colgó y guardó su teléfono. Una vez que todo había acabado, escucha varios paso y ve que la persona que había llegado era... —. ¡Lori!

La rubia miró al frente, y se sorprende al ver a su hermano menor ahí afuera sentado.

—¡Lincoln! Qué haces afuera. —Lori camino pero antes de poder acercarse a su hermano, la puerta se abre y de ahí aparece Leni.

—Linky. Esas galletas que nos distes estaban bien deliciosas y quería saber si tu quiere... —Leni miró hacia enfrente y nota que había una persona afuera de su casa —. Oh... Lori. —La amable rostro de felicidad cambió a una seria y fría. Tan fría que hasta se podía sentir lo escalofriante aura que rodeaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Leni, yo...

—Vamos, Lincy, Lily quiere que juegues contigo... —Leni levanta a Lincoln.

—Pero, Leni-

—Por favor hermanito. Te prometo que no le haré nada a Lori. Solo ve por Lily a jugar.

Lincoln sin opción, tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando adentro de la casa.

—Leni, por favor no me hagas esto. —Lori comenzaba lagrimear un poco, haciendo que su sombras de sus ojos comenzaran a manchar por el contacto del líquido que daba sus lagrimas.

—Ya es muy tarde para que te arrepientas. Perdiste el respeto y el ya no te quiere de cerca. —Leni ahora se mantenía firme.

—Eso no es cierto, tu lo alejaste de mi, el apenas me iba hablar conmigo. Sin tan solo me das unos minutos con el, yo-

—Jejeje, que estupida eres, Lori, nunca me imaginaría el nivel de hipocresía que das ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás Lori, ya nunca obtendrás el perdón de Lincy, ni la de el, o el mío. Así que vete a tu cuarto y si le te veo que intentas acercártele, yo misma te haré que entiendas el mensaje. —Leni ya no sonaba como la linda chica despistada, ahora sonaba como una chica seria llena de odio y rencor.

Lori ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. Leni no quería que usara el llanto como excusa para atraer a su hermano, así que ella se le acerca y cuando estaba apunto de darle una fuerte bofetada para que se callara, aparece una furgoneta y de ahí sale Luna.

—Eso fue increíble, "Lovs", con eso del concierto, podamos hacer varias canciones inspiradas y hacer buenas notas musicales.

—Eso es cierto "Mate", y muy pronto haremos lo mejor para hacerle feliz a nuestro "manager". —Dice la Sarah a Luna.

—Solo espera mañana para sorprender a nuestro cómputo de nueve. —Agregó la Katie.

—Espero que estes lista ya que muy pronto vamos a pedirle una cosa a tu hermano, espero que lo convenzas en ser nuestro "manager". —Dijo Sam.

—Lo haré. Chuck, cuídalas bien.

—No te preocupes jefa, déjalos en mis manos. —Chuck se despide y se lleva la furgoneta.

Una vez que la camioneta se fuera, Luna camino hacia su casa, pero se sorprende al ver a sus hermanas mayores ahí afuera viendo a Lori tirada en el suelo llorando.

—Ok, que esta pasando aquí. —Dijo La tercera hermana mayor.

El trío de hermanas comenzaron hablar, sin detallar nada de lo la pelea, o las amenazas que dio la modelista siendo que Luna no creería nada.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Lincoln**

Lincoln estaba en su cuarto terminado para su siguiente face de su próximo plan. Estaba muy molesto siendo que la operación de ser el mejor hermano del mundo fuera arruinado por su estupidez tan grande que hasta desearía no haberse nacido por lo idiota que era. Realmente estaba furioso. Todo su plan destruido solo por lo incompetente que era.

—Esto si que es genial...—Mirando al lector. Ahora se preguntará, por que me hecho la culpa después todo lo que ha ocurrido, pues verán, finalmente me di cuenta de lo estupido y engreído que soy, un maldito egoísta es lo que soy. Pero ya no, esta vez compensaré todo por ellas, y me aseguraré que todo salga mejor con este plan, y este será...

"La Gran Mall".

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, ya esta el capituló. Lamento por la tardanza, pero tuve que hacer varios cambios en mis historias y ya habrán notado que había csncekafo unas cuantas historias. Pero bueno**

 **El fin llego el final. El final del segundo día. Y claro habrá un tercer día, pero por ahora esta historia estára en Hiatsu. Necesitaré un tiempo para hacer esto antes de dar una fecha oficial. Así que espero que les guste lo que traigo planeado.**

 **Bueno solo quiere decir que agradezco por el enorme apoyo que ustedes dieron.**

 **Casi 15,000 vistas, 40 seguidores, 41 favorito, y 59 comentarios. Realmente estoy algo feliz por que la historia a pasado por su primer año, ya quiero dar por terminado y finalmente retirarme de la plataforma de FF. Y claro hay otra historia que también debi acabar.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el tercer día.**

* * *

—Creo que ya es hora Chandler. —Dijo un joven punk de suéter rojo.

—Muy bien, al parecer tiene algo planeado en hacer en el centro commercial. No se por que tanto empeño en hacerle sonreír a esa harpies de las Loud. Pero bueno. —Mirando a sus compañeros —. Ya saben que hacer cierto chicos. —Todos los colegas de Chandler asistieron —. Muy bien. Mañana será un día más para el infierno personal de Larry, y esta vez ustedes se encargarán de todo. Entendieron mis barones.

—SIIIII!

—Bien. —Caminando hacia la pantalla de la computadora y ve que recibió el mensaje de Carson —. Muy bien, te daré otra oportunidad para que te encargues de el, pero solo por si acaso...

—Wow, vaya día. —Tronando sus husos de su espalda —. Y que harás mañana novato.

—No se, todavía no me han dicho con quien seré su transportador. Solo espero que no sea alguien que de mucho miedo.

—Pues espero que no colega. —El hombre le Banda palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.

—Como puedes aguantar sentado todo el día amigo. —Quejándose un el novato.

—Años de experiencia amigo, —Poniendo su uniforme en el casillero.

—YA NO PUEDO MÁS, RENUNCIO!

Los dos hombres ven y mira como el sujeto tira su gorra y se va caminando todo enojado.

—Y eso? —Concertado por que presenció.

—Otro más que se va. Y apuesto que debió ser su chofer de este ricachón.

—Eh?

—Solo reza que no te toque con el. Ya que eso sería tu final de tu carrera. Bueno amigo, nos vemos mañana, hoy será un buen día. —La persona mayor de va caminando alegremente.

—Muchas gracias por todo... "Señor Kirby".

—No hay de que novato.

Fin del segundo día (Martes)


	34. La razon por la que te odiamos

**"¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!"** Esa era el sonido de las alarmas que sonaba por toda la planta alta.

—Ahhh!

El joven albino despertó del golpe al escuchar su alarma sonar repetidas veces sin tener la intención de parar su sonido, haciendo que el despertador repetía su sonaba por toda la habitación del closed. Bostezando un poco se levanta y después se frota sus ojos, pero pronto se da cuenta cuando mira la hora que marcaba su reloj de alarma.

—6:05am... —Bostezando de nuevo mientras se rascaba un poco la espalda, pero luego abre sus ojos cuando vuelve a ver el reloj de alarma de nuevo —. ¡6:05 am! No, No, NO!

Salto de su cama con desesperación y vuelve agarra su reloj de alarma. No sabía porque su despertado marcaba las seis, había puesto su alarma para que sonara las cinco y media de la mañana, acaso se le había olvidado poner su alarma? Ya no importara ahora, sus planes tenía que cambiar y saltar sus pasos de su fase del plan.

—Debo ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Levantándose se quita sus pijamas de golpe y toma sus ropas limpias, se pone sus calzoncillos blancos, luego sus pantalones, agarra su par de calcetines, se pone sus tenis blancos y luego agarra su polo naranja que estaba colgada junto con otras camisa del mismo color, no tenía tiempo de peinarse así que salió corriendo y sale de su habitación.

Cuando salió de su habitación pudo ver a unas cuantas hermanas haciendo fila, Siendo Luan que estaba enfrente de la puerta, luego estaba Luna detrás de la comediante, Lola junto con Lana atrás de la rockera, Lynn atrás de las gemelas, Lisa junto con la atleta y Lucy siendo la última en la fila esperando su turno de usar el baño, la mayoría estaba muy impaciente, otras solo esperando paciente mientras que algunas sola se entretenía entre sí o hablado sobre lo que haría para esta mañana.

—Buenos días, chicas! —Lincoln les da los buenos días, pero sus hermanas no respondieron su llamado.

Lincoln levanto su ceja al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas le había respondido su llamado, ¿Acaso no hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención? Tal vez están aún cansadas y por eso no escucharon su llamado, así que mejor sería saludarlas de cerca.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y esperaba que las chicas notarán su presencia, pero al parecer ninguna de ellas quería voltear al otro lado del pasillo, eso se le extraño mucho pero aún así siguió caminando hasta llegar a la fila y esperando que una de ellas notara su llegada, pero al parecer ninguna volteó, como si realmente no quería voltear y mirarlo.

Al parecer su llegada hizo que todas sus hermanas dejaran de hablar, era un total silencio, como si realmente esperaba que algo pasara, Lincoln pensó qué tal vez sus hermanas anduvieran hablando sobre cosas de chicas y posiblemente no quería que el se metiera en sus narices, pero si eso fuera el caso, al menos una de ellas comenzaría hablarle con el y le dijera que no se metiera en sus conversaciones, pero nada pasó.

El tiempo se volvió más extenso y al parecer nadie quería hablar, así que el joven varoncito decide hablar primer y esperar que una de ellas le respondiera.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Vaya "línea" no lo creen? —Comenzó con una línea de palabra y esperando que su hermana mayor (Luan) lograra entender su línea, pero al parecer no hubo respuesta alguna.

Lincoln se puso incomodo por el total silencio, ahora entendía como se siente Luan cuando uno de sus chiste no le saliera bien, aunque debía de admitir que su línea no fue tan mal.

—¿Chicas? —Lincoln volvió a llamarlas, pero antes de poder hablar, la puerta del baño se habré y de ahí sale Lori con la bata puesta mientras un gran vapor caliente salía del baño.

—Muy bien, el baño es todo suyo... ¿chicas? —Lori se le extraña al no poder escuchar ninguna palabra de sus hermanas, pero luego se da cuenta que Lincoln estaba atrás de ellas, y eso hace que su rostro cambie a uno sería.

Sin decir nada Lori camina y va para su cuarto. Lincoln mira a Lori y nota que ella desvía su mirada hacia el, como si ella intentaba evitar su mirada, nota un poco de molestia en su rostro cuando ella se adentra al cuarto y le cierra con poco de fuerza haciendo que se azotara la puerta.

Atónito intentó preguntar alguna de sus hermanas para saber que había sucedido con Lori, pero no pudo preguntar ya que una de sus hermana (Al notar que Luan no estaba enfrente) ya no estaba en la fila.

Las chicas volvía a tomar ese silencio de nuevo, ni siquiera se dieron la molestia de pelear sobre quién tomaría el baño primero, era raro, ya que cuando uno salía del baño, una de ellas tomaría la oportunidad de ingresar el cuarto y después comenzaría una revuelta, pero nada pasó, ni una sola queja de parte de Lola siendo que prefiere ser la primera en usar la tina de agua caliente y usarla hasta que toda el agua se acabe.

Lincoln estaba preocupado, acaso habrá hecho algo para molestar tanto a sus hermanas? Tal vez sea por lo de ayer. Claro, eso podría ser, después de todo, tiene a un inepto de hermano que siempre estropea las cosas, si Yam vez sea por eso.

Sin quitarles más su tiempo, Lincoln decide marcharse y bajar por las escalera para que así sus hermanas pudiera hablar em paz, pero cuando el joven al uno se baja de las escaleras, las chicas se voltearon y después dieron un suspiro de fastidio, después una de ellas susurró.

—Maldito desgraciado.

* * *

Cuando el albino bajo las escales y fue hacia la cocina, Lincoln se sorprende al ver a alguien que no esperaba ver.

—¡¿Papa?! —El hombre de la casa se voltea y mira a su único hijo varón, en la cual el le sonríe.

—Buenos días, Campeón, ¿como amaneciste? —El patriarca camino hacia el refrigerador y sacó una caja de docenas de huevos.

—Ahh... bien? —Lincoln no esperaba que su padre estuviera ahí en la cocina, ni siquiera debería estar aquí en la casa, ya que supuestamente estarían en un viaje de negocios.

—Me alegro escucharlo. ¿Vienes aquí ayudar a tu viejo hacer el desayuno para todas? —Esperando que si hijo dijo era que si, ya que con eso le ayudaría mucho con el trabajo y aparte se salvaría un gran tiempo para arreglarse.

—Ahh-claro, por que no. —Lincoln camino y abrió un cajón, de ahí saco su bata de cocina.

—Gracias, Lincoln. ¿Quieres hacer los huevos mientras yo hago el tocino?

—Claro, no me molestaría hacer los huevos, después de todo yo ya me se los estilos que quieren las chicas. —Poniendo el sartén en la estufa, prendiendo la llama en medio, agarro un par de huevos en la caja, luego los abre y saca la yema del huevo, pone la yema en el sartén y después comenzó a cocinar el huevo.

—Vaya, parece que has mejorado. —Lincoln levanto la ceja de confusión, ya llevaba tiempo que lo hacía, hasta ya había perfeccionado bien el arte de hacer los huevos sin que la yema se pegara al sartén, ¿acaso ya habrá olvidado su padre que siempre le tocaba a él cocinar los huevos?

—Vuele muy rico.

Lincoln se voltea y se sorprende que también estuviera su madre aquí en la casa.

—¡¿Mamá?! —La matriarca mira a su hijo y su expresión cambió un poco, como si algo le comenzara molestar.

—Hola... Lincoln, como amaneciste a hoy. —Diciéndole con un tomo algo serio.

—Pues bien, creo? —No sabía porque la forma que le habló su madre, era como si algo malo había hecho el para que su madre le hablara de ese tono.

—Eso... me alegra. Cielo, ¿tienes todo lo necesario? —Preguntó Rita a su esposo.

—Por su puesto. Una vez que dejemos a los niños, iremos a ver a la doctora López. —Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de la terapeuta de su mejor amigo.

Cuando el albino iba a preguntar sobre lo que ellos iba hacer con la terapeuta de su mejor amigo, escucha como las hermanas llega a la cocina y después comenzaron a preguntar si el desayuno estaba listo, en la cual su padre le responde.

—Ya casi niñas, solo darnos unos minutos más y les avisaremos para que vayan por su platillo. —Lynn Sr estaba terminando de freír el tocino.

Las chicas asienten y después salieron de la cocina, pero no se dieron cuenta que su único hermano estaba en la cocina, siendo que Lincoln pudo ver como sus hermanas expresaron de manera natura hacia su padre.

Una vez que ambos varones terminara de preparar el desayuno, su padre le dice a Lincoln que fuera a sentar en la mesa del comedor, ya que el llevaría los platillos en la mesa. Lincoln quería objetar, pero su padre le insiste y le dice que ya había hecho suficiente, que el estaba muy feliz de poder tener un pequeño tiempo de padre e hijo, en especial cuando ambos hicieron el desayuno.

Lincoln guardo la bata de cocina y después sale de la cocina, cuando llegó al comedor pudo ver a casi todas sus hermanas sentadas en la mesa de los grandes, al parecer también las menores se sentará en la misma mesa, bueno eso es algo.

Cuando Lincoln intento ver si había un espacio disponible, ve dos sillas vacías, uno en donde estaba sentado Lynn y su madre junto a Lily, en otro donde está sentado Lori y Luna. Quería sentarse donde estaba Lori y Luna, pero sabía que ese espacio estaba reservado para Leni, así que el se sienta en donde estaba su madre y Lynn.

Rita y Lynn Jr se sorprende al ver que Lincoln se sentó en el medio de ellas, ninguna se esperaba que el se sentara al lado de ellas. Las demás hermanas también se sorprendieron y a la vez se pusieron molestas porque ahora el se quedaría a comer aquí.

El padre entra al cuarto del comedor con ambos platos en sus manos, cinco platos en cada brazos con varios huevos de diferentes estilos. Las chicas se sorprende al recibir su plato y se queda con la boca abierta al ver que cada una recibía un plato de huevo, en la cual era su estilo De huevo favorito. Lori "Huevos duros", Luna "Huevos soleados", Luan "Huevos graciosos (huevos con yemas cuadradas)", Lucy "Huevos extra bien hechos". Las gemelas "huevos rellenos", y Lisa "huevos fritos".

Lincoln podía ver en las expresiones de sus hermanas como ellas se sorprende al ver sus platillos favoritos, el sabía muy bien que tipo de estilo de huevo quería sus hermanas, ya que el siempre los hacía cada mañana.

Cuando el había dado el plato a su pequeña hija bebé, el tomo los dos ultimo platos que tenía y se lo da a sus dos hijos, Lynn toma el plato y ve que era su estilo de huevo favorito, "huevos revueltos", pero Lincoln se confundió al ver su plato de huevo.

"Huevos blancos"

Lincoln miró a su alrededor y notó que faltaba Leni en bajar de las escaleras, aveces ella era la última en bajar, siendo que no sabe donde estaría el cuarto del comedor, pero viendo que Lori estaba aquí en la mesa, era de esperarse que Leni tardara un poco en bajar e ir a la mesa. Se levanta de la mesa, en la cual sorprendió a Rita y a Lynn, camino hacia la salida pero fue detenido por el llamado de su padre.

—¿Adonde vas campeón? —Preguntó su padre trayendo convido unos platos más, siendo que sería para su esposa.

—Iré a buscar a Leni y la traeré abajo para que ella desayune con nosotros. —En ese momento toda la mesa de puso en silencios, las hermanas dejaron de masticar, algunas bajaron los cubiertos de manera como si desearían arrojarlos, una expresión de tristeza e ira comenzó a formar en sus rostros de todas las hermanas y cada una pintaba sus ojos en la direction a su único hermano.

Lincoln se empalizo mucho al ver como sus hermanas le comenzaba a ponerle esa mirada fría, tanto como para asesinarlo.

—Sucede algo-

—Como te atreves. —Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Lori.

Lori se levanta de la mesa y comenzó acercarse a su hermano de manera que hasta se nota como la mano derecha comenzaba temblar, después de eso comenzó levantarlo y sin previo aviso le da una buena cachetada.

 ***¡Slap!***

Lincoln cayó al suelo después de haber recibido una fuerte bofetada. Sentía como su mejilla izquierda comenzaba arder mucho y notaba como empezaba marcar un poco siendo que el dolor le ardía.

—¡Lori! —El padre dejó el plato en la mesa y comenzó auxiliar a su hijo varón.

Todas las hermanas no digieran nada, ni parecía sorprenderles en lo absoluto, pero al ver algunas hermanas, parecía que también quería participar y darle una paliza a su único hermano.

Lincoln logra levantarse aún sosteniendo su mejilla con la mano izquierda mientras unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas comenzaba a salir de su ojo izquierdo, su padre llegó y le comenzó a checar su lado izquierdo para ver si el golpe que le propinó su hija mayor no fuera tan grave, pero se alivia un poco siendo que no tenía nada, aparte de la marca roja que comenzaba aparecer, formando una palma de la mano que había dado su hija Lori.

—Está es la última advertencia, Lori. Estas castigada por un mes. Sin teléfono, sin salidas, y ni hablar con tu novio! —El padre regañando a su hija y dandole su castigo.

—Pues bien, después de todo... ya no tengo nada más que hacer... u todo es por tu culpa maldito hijo de...

—¡Lori! No te atrevas a maldecir enfrente de las menores! —Rita habló interrumpiéndola para que ella no terminara esa frase.

—¡Me da igual! De todos modos ya la mayoría sabe como maldecir! —Mirando a Lincoln con una expresión de desprecio —. Desearía nunca haber tenido un hermano. —después de decir esas palabras Lori salió corriendo llorando y subiendo por las escaleras.

—¡Lori vuelva aquí! Aún tienes que ir a la escuela! — volvió a gritarle a Lori.

Lo único que pudieron escuchar de ella, fue un golpe fuerte de la puerta azotar en el cuarto.

 ***¡Slam!***

dio un suspiro cansado siendo que no pudo controlar la situación, no lo podía culparla siendo que...

—¿Pero qué pasó? —Fue lo único que dijo Lincoln. El no sabía nada de lo que había, ni sabía por qué su hermana mayor se había comportado así, jamás en su vida había visto así a Lori desafiar a sus padre de esa manera, normalmente se asustaría un poco cuando ellos le regañara con algo que podría quitarle los beneficio, pero esto, ni siquiera le importó si le quitara su celular, le negara las salidas y lo más importante, que ni ella le importara salir con Bobby, aunque eso último sabía sobre el rompimiento, dio tal vez sea por eso.

—"God"aún así lo preguntas. —Hablo Luna con la misma expresión que dio Lori, dándole una mirada fría y asesina hacia Lincoln.

Lincoln no entendió lo que decía Luna, ¿acaso algo pasó si que el se ata dado cuenta? O tal vez sea que... no puede ser que ellas se dieron cuenta de su gran plan.

—Hablas sobre mi... —Luna lo interrumpe.

—Sabes que, "forgetter about it". —Poniendo su plato aún lado —. Ya perdí mi apetito. Mejor me iré a preparar para la escuela, y no se preocupen que me iré caminando sola. —Luna dejó la mesa salió caminando hasta llegar a la salida, pero antes de poder pasar sobre Lincoln, ella le da una última mirada y le dice en oz baja.

—"Sister killer".

Lincoln se sorprendió por lo que dijo Luna, acaso ella dijo...

—Yo también perdí el apetito. —Luan también dejó su plato medio comido.

—Yo igual. —Lana bajo su plato y lo pone bajo la mesa y de apareció las mascotas (Charles, Watts, Geo y Cliff) a comer el huevo que había dejado.

—Tsk yo igual, de todos modos el tocino me haría engordar. —Lola también dejó el plato aún lado de la mesa.

—*Suspiro* y pensar que por fin tendría un buen desayuno... *Suspiro* pero al parecer mi alma va estar vacío de lo que ya está. —Lucy también dejó el plato aún lado y después comenzó a dejar la mesa.

—Por mi he terminado con mi nutrishión. —Lisa puso el plato vacío aún lado —. Voy a mi habitación a prepara mis cosas. Mamá quiero que me dejes en la universidad, hoy tengo que asesorar nuevos colegas que se unirán en mis nuevos proyectos de trabajo, y quiero asegurarme que ellos sea capaces de seguir la corriente.

—Ahh... claro, por supuesto cariño. —Rita mira como su hija la genio deja la mesa y comenzó salir del comedor.

—Mejor como algo en el refrigerador, unas cuantas verduras o algo que me mantenga de forma. —Lynn salto de su mesa y fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

Cada hermana salieron del comedor con la intención de no estar más cerca de "él", siendo que el desayuno fue arruinado. Los paternos solo suspiraron, Rita intento darle algo de comer a su pequeña, en la cual ella con gusto aceptaba y aveces jugaba un poco con su madre. ayudo a su hijo a levantarse y pregunto si el estaba bien, en la cual el solo asistió con su cabeza y después le dice.

—Perdón, Papá. —Lincoln se disculpaba con el.

—¿Por que campion? —Eso era lo que quería preguntar el albino, que había hecho el para recibir todo ese trato, aún que sería obvio la respuesta.

—Por arruinar el desayuno y también por desperdiciar mucho la comida. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, realmente quería decir algo más, en especial sobre Leni, siendo eso lo que ocasionó Lori en abofetearlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Se que aún sientes culpa sobre lo qué pasó. —¿Que quiere decir con lo qué pasó? Acaso algo paso en esta casa? O tiene algo que ver con el y sus hermanas?

—Bueno, Lynn, llevare a Lily a cambiarla. —Rita cargo a su bebé.

—Muy bien cariño. Yo me ocupo de todo. — camino hacia la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios que había en la mesa.

—Yo puedo ayudar. —Lincoln camino hacia su padre.

—Gracias, hijo, pero yo lo tengo todo cubierto, mejor ve a prepararte para la escuela. —El patriarca tomó todo en la mesa y fue caminando hacia la cocina.

Lincoln suspira y dejó que su padre lavara los trastes, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir, ve como su madre paso sobre y luego lo ve con una expresión algo molesta pero a la vez triste.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, cariño. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención sobre ustedes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. —Fue lo único que dijo Rita antes de poder dejar a su hijo solo en el comedor.

Lincoln no entendió lo que trato de decir su madre, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar, primero tenía que saber que demonios estaba pasando en la casa, ¿porque sus padres estaban aquí en la casa? Si sus hermanas saben de su gran plan? Y porque Lori... o más bien porque sus hermanas le tiene tanto odio hacia el. Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo, necesita ayuda de alguien y sabe muy bien a la hermana que le podría ayudar.

* * *

 ***¡Knock! ¡Knock!***

Lincoln tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su penúltima hermana menor Lisa, ella sabría lo que estaba pasado en la casa, después de todo ella no sale mucho de la casa. La puerta se abre y sale la pequeña niña castaña de cuatro años: Lisa Loud, en la cual Lisa miró hacia arriba y ve a su hermano fraterno mayor de Lincoln.

—Eresh tu. —Diciendo con un tono molesto y con acento ceceo.

—Lisa necesito saber algo y espero que me puedas ayudar. —Lisa levantó su ceja al ver que su hermano mayor le requería de sus servicios.

—¿Bromeash cierto? —Lincoln atónito por lo que dijo Lisa —. Acaso el "gran" Lincoln no puede saber de lo que el ya sabe. —Ahora el estaba perdido.

—¿De que estás hablando Lisa? —Poniendo la cara sería.

—Y todavía lo preguntash. Shi vienes aquí acerté el graciosho, mejor mándame a Luan en shu lugar. —Lisa estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, hasta que Lincoln pone su piel y lo detiene.

—Por favor, Lisa. Necesita saber por qué todas están comportándose así conmigo. —Implorando que ella supiera algo.

—No puedo creer lo hipócrita que eresh, eresh como una plaga al que no puedo deshacer, como el cancer que realmente eresh, uno que shiempre arruina nuestrash vidash. Lárgate antes de que busque mi rayo desintegrado y te deshintegre tus moléculas. —Lincoln dejo su pie y luego la puerta se cierra de un portazo.

 ***¡Slam!***

—Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero que hice yo para poder arruinar las vidas de mis hermanas.

—Mucho de lo que te imaginas. —Lincoln al escuchar la voz de Lucy, el salta del susto y después mira a su hermana menor.

—¡Dios mío, Lucy! Por que no avisas que estabas detrás mío. —Reclamando a la gótica.

—Así lo soy, aparte no esperaba que te asustaras, esperaba que te diera un ataque cardiaco, pero al perder no funcionó. —Está vez Lincoln se asusto de manera interna siendo que su hermana esperaba un ataque cardíaco.

—Lu-Lucy! No digas eso, ¿por que desearías que tuviera un ataque cardiaco? —Esperando que ella dijera como broma, pero...

—Nada más por que si, así ya al fin nos desarenos de la plaga que realmente eres. —Lucy se voltea y comenzó ir hacia las escalares para luego bajar en ella.

Lincoln ya no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso hizo algo malo como para que sus hermanas desearan su muerte? Esto debe ser una obra de Luan. ¿Cierto?

Las puertas de unas cuantas habitaciones se abren y de ahí salía las hermanas, cada una miraron hacia enfrente y ven a Lincoln ahí parado, el albino solo saluda y eso hace que ellas cerraran sus ojos, caminaron hacia las escaleras y bajaron sin tener las intenciones de hablar con el. Lincoln suspiro rendido y fue hacia su cuarto a tomar sus cosas, pero antes de salir bajo hacia el piso y comenzó a checar por debajo de su cama, quita una madera para abrirlo y pone su mano sobre el agujero, saco una hoja y de ahí estaba su gran plan. Todo lo que estaba escrito sobre su plan estaba ahí, todo calculado, iba ejecutar su plan, pero al ver la mala impresión qué pasó en el cuarto del comedor, supo que debía de saltar sus pasos y comenzar su siguiente fase de su plan. Pero por ahora necesitaría la ayuda de dos hermanas, si es que una de ellas cooperaría con el, sin tan solo no se hubiera peleado con Lori, tal vez su hermana Leni lo ayudaría con el plan, aparte necesita de ella para compensarla de todo lo que el le debe.

Guardo todo en su mochila y comenzó a correr y bajar de las escaleras, de ahí ve la puerta abierta y sale de la casa. Al salir ve a sus hermanas ya sentadas en la camioneta esperando que sus padres llegara. Lincoln dio paso con algo de miedo siendo que tenía la intención de subir la camioneta, pero no sabía en qué lugar debería sentarse. Miró claramente el interior de la camioneta y pudo ver que tres espacios estaba vacíos, la parte de enfrente estaba sentado Lynn y Lisa, la de medio las gemelas, la de atrás Luan sentado junto con Lucy y el pequeño sillón para Lily. Sabía que Luna salió temprano caminando, No sabe si Lori vendría o se quedaría en la casa, aunque dudo que eso pase, y Leni... pues posiblemente se sentaría en cualquier lado.

Lincoln abre la camioneta y nota que sus hermanas lo Lira con los ojos fríos y después la mayoría comenzó alejarse de él. Estaba apunto de hablar, hasta que sus padres llegaron y después la matriarca se adentra en la parte de atrás y le dice a Lucy si podía ponerla en su sillón, en la cual ella asiente y pone a su pequeña hermanita en su silla de bebé. Los padres se suben a la camioneta y espera que Lincoln también se subiera. El albino solo subió y fue asentarse en el sillón de la derecha donde se sentaba las gemelas, en donde ahi estaba el punto dulce.

enciende el motor de arranca y estaba apunto de ponerle en reversa, hasta que Lincoln comenzó hablar sobre alguien.

—¿Y qué hay de Lori? —Preguntó ya que Lori no había bajado de la casa.

—Ella se quedará en la casa. Pero cuando regrese la castigaré por otro mes más. —Comentó su padre ya que al parecer no logró aliviar con su hija mayor.

—¿Y Leni? —De nuevo el ambiente volvió a silenciar al nombrar el nombre de la segunda hermana mayor.

—Hijo... —Rita iba hablar seria mente con su hijo, pero Lana le comienza agarra del cuello de la camisa de su hijo y le estrella su cara en la ventana.

—Mira estupido, ya me tienes arte de que vuelvas a mencionarla, no merecer ni siquiera mencionar su nombre, ya que si lo haces yo...

—¡Lana ya es suficiente! —El patriarca grito y le regañó a su hija.

—Pero...

—Sin peros! Si no te castigo igual que tu hermana! —Lana suelta la camisa de su hermano y después vuelve a sentarse en su lugar.

Lincoln no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía lo violenta que podría ser Lana, pero llegar hasta esto, incluso sintió como sus uñas le había rasguñado un poco su cuello, hasta vio como ella quería estrangularlo en vez de agarra el cuello de su camisa.

—Estas bien, Campeón. —El padre preocupado por el estado de su hijo.

—S-si... estoy bien. —Acomodando su camisa mientras miraba cómo Lana desviaba su mirada hacia el.

Sin más que decir, el patriarca movió la camioneta hacia atrás y luego acelera el vehículo para así dejar las calles de la avenida Franklin.

* * *

En la escuela primaria de Royal wood, Lincoln camina por los pasillos aún preguntando sobre lo que había pasado, todo parecía raro, incluso pensó que había soñado, ya que al parecer le pregunto a sus padres sobre el viaje de negocios y dijeron que había sido cancelado, tomado el primer vuelo de regreso y por eso había llegado temprano, aún así debería por lo menos avisar sobre su llegada. Cuando llegó a su clase, ve alguien al que jamás pensó volver a ver.

—Hola todos, espero que haya disfrutado bien, ya que hoy seré su maestras súplete. —Fue lo que dijo una mujer hermosa bronceada con un acento latino.

—Buenos días, Maestra DiMartino. —Exclamaron las chicas.

—Buenos... diiiasss... —Dijieron los chicos todos abobados al ver la belleza divina de su maestras suplente.

Las chicas solo giraron sus ojos al ver lo patéticos que era los hombres.

—Jeje. Es bueno volver a darles clases a ustedes. Bueno aun tenemos algo de tiempo así que espero verlos listo para comenzar con nuestra clase. —La maestra se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar varios papeleos.

Lincoln nunca espero tener a una maestra suplente, en especial con la maestra DiMartino, quería decir hola pero los chicos comenzaron a reunirse y hacer bola para así poder llamar su atención, era de esperarse ya que el también haría lo mismo, pero por ahora debía enfocar con lo suyo y con su gran plan.

Lincoln se sentó en su banca y comenzó a sacar varias cosas, pero desafortunadamente, un grupo de chicos comenzó a rodear al joven albino, y eso hace que el se pusiera alerta.

—Ya sabes la rutina. —Dijo un chico con anteojos. Lincoln sabía que posiblemente sea un matón de Chandler, pero el ya estaba preparado en caso de que el o sus matones comenzara asaltarlo.

—Pues dígale a él que mejor Vega o si no. —mostrando su puño y listo para golpearlo.

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo. —El chico se asusta y retrase un poco —. Solo quería avisarte si ya tienes el dibujo que te encargo, nada más eso. —Lincoln no sabía de lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso Chandler quería uno de sus dibujos?

—Ahh... —Mirando su mochila y ve que tenía un dibujo que no había reconocido, así que lo saca y se lo da al chico —. Toma. —El joven lo toma y se queda impresionado por el dibujo.

—¡Vaya! Bueno aquí tienes tu paga. —Le entrará un billete de veinte dólares.

—Okey, gracias. —Tomando el dinero y después ve como los chicos se marcha de su salón —. Eso fue raro. —Cuando el albino estaba apunto de sacar sus cosas de su plan, la campaña comenzó a sonar.

 ***¡Riiiiing!***

La campaña terminó de sonar, dándole saber que las clases había empezado

—Muy bien alumnos, es hora de empezar con su clase. —Dijo la maestra mientras comen a escribir en la pizarra con la tiza.

Lincoln solo dios un suspiro y tuvo que guardar todo para luego sacar un libro, la maestra DiMartino comenzó dar su clase y ve como alguno de sus estudiante comenzaba a ponerle atención, sin saber que en realidad los chicos estaba muy distraídos viendo lo hermosa que era, pero para el albino solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza, y era sobre su gran plan que tenía planeado para sus hermanas.

Las clases fueron rápido para los varoncitos del salón siendo que anduvieron muy distraídos por toda la sesión de clases, pero cundo la maestras salió del salón, los chicos volvieron a su realidad y notaron que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, pero no antes decirles a sus amigas sobre lo que había pasado y solo subieron que ellos había fallado en varías problemas y que ahora tenía una tarea, y eso hace que los chicos abriera los ojos.

Lincoln por otra parte había terminado de guardar sus cosas y a la vez teniendo algo de trabajo extra, siendo que fue el único chico al que había sido regañado por la maestra, no la culpaba siendo que distraído con sus cosas y de cómo fallaba mucho las pruebas de matemáticas, pero aveces se las arreglaba y se salvara de no quedar castigado, aunque el que debería estar más castigado era sus otros compañeros varones de su salón, ya que ellos anduvieron babeando sus bancas por casi toda la session de clase. Cuando salió de su clase, Lincoln camino hacia su casillero y tomó sus cosas, pero no antes recibir una saludo de alguien que había conocido ayer.

—Hola, Lincoln. —Dijo una chica castaña pecosa de cabellos largos con una camisa púrpura de manga larga y un vestido púrpura con una raya negra sobre debajo de ella.

—Oh hola, Cookie. —Regresando el saludo, pero la castaña se sonroja al escuchar que el había dicho su sobre nombre.

—C-Como sabes mi sobre nombre? —Lincoln se le extraña por la pregunta.

—Tu misma me lo dijiste. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?

—¿Enserio lo dije? No lo recuerdo. Pero no importa, ya tengo todo listo para la cafetería, así que vamos que ya es hora. —Cookie toma la mano de Lincoln y después comenzó a llevarlo hacia la cafetería.

—E-espera! Aún tengo que-Ahhh! —Lincoln fue llevado hacia la cafetería.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cafetería, un joven pelirrojo llegó y después le saluda a Lincoln.

—Al fin llegas, Lincoln. —Chandler le saluda al albino.

—Chandler. —Lincoln se puso en posición de pelea.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí y después comenzaron a reír.

—Hahaha, vaya, jefe, realmente nos vienes a entretener como siempre. —habló un chico que estaba alado suyo.

—Ya sabes cómo es el, siempre entreteniéndonos. —Comentó una chica morena con Una video cámara en su mano.

—Tu sabes que siempre a sido así, Brownie. —Dijo Jordan a su amiga, dándole una palmada en su espalda.

—Pero bueno, ya todo está listo, así que vamos que el tiempo corre. —Un joven pelirrojo comenzó a empujar a Lincoln por la espalda.

—Zach, que esta pasando? —Lincoln estaba perdido y no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Atención a todos, el momento a llegado, y ya saben lo que significa.

—¡Clyde! —No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Cerca de la entrada, Rusty saco una radio y comenzó prender una música de presentación, en la cual los estudiantes gritaron de alegría y después se formaron una línea.

—Muy bien, es hora de que ustedes reciban estas invitaciones, pero recuerde que solo unos cuantos irán a la fiesta. —Clyde mira la llegada del albino y después le entrega las invitaciones.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntando sobre las cartas de invitación.

—Son cartas de invitación para tu cumpleaños, ¿que acaso se te olvidó? Hasta nos diste un plan para hacer la mejor entrada qué hay. —Clyde atónito por lo que le dijo su amigo.

—¿Yo hice eso? Pero yo... —Clyde toma las cartas.

—No hay tiempo, yo me encargo. Chicos, lleven a nuestro jefe a su mesa. —Ordenando sus amigos.

—Vamos, jefe. —Liam lleva a Lincoln a la mesa.

—Espera yo... —No pudo terminar siendo que Liam lo estaba llevando a su mesa, pero en vez de la mesa que siempre se sientan, van a la mesa de los chicos populares, y de ahí ve a Chandler y otros chicos que era considerados como los más populares y ricos de toda la escuela.

—Al fin llegas. —Chandler esperándolo.

—Si, realmente te tardaste mucho, ¿que acaso se te olvidó todo lo que planeadte? —Dice un chico con un teléfono de último modelo.

—Ya no importa, el gran Lincoln Esta aquí con nosotros. —Deci una chica rubia muy atractiva.

—Yo... —Ya era oficial, esto debía ser un sueño, ayer sufrió uno de los peores bombardeo de todos, y ahora es tratado como el rey de todo roma.

—Lincoln ya está todo listo, así que nos veremos después. —Dijo Clyde llevándose con sus amigos a la mesa de siempre, pero esta vez estaba algunos amigos que apenas conoce.

—Espera, Clyde! —Lincoln intento detener a su amigo, pero ya estaba lejos de poder llamar su atención.

—Vamos, Lincoln, y disfruta tu momento de gloria. —Dice Chandler disfrutando de su mesa.

—Oye Chandler, ¿como es que soy popular? —Preguntando al pelirrojo.

—Y eso, que no lo recuerdas. —Lincoln negó von su cabeza —. Hace meses te volviste popular después del video vergonzoso que mostraste.

—¿El video?

—Así es, ese video del concurso escolar. En donde mostraste a todas tus hermanas en sus momentos vergonzosos, el video llegó a un million de vistas y de ahí te volviste el chico popular. —Lincoln no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Y no solo eso. —Agregó el chico del teléfono —. También le diste una buena lección a la bravucona de la escuela. Dios si que la humillaste, y gracia ese gran plan, expúlsate a Ronnie Anna de la escuela. —Lincoln no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—También fuiste el rey del baile, tu y Caritina se volvieron los reyes y de ahí son pareja.

—¡Espera! Yo y Cristina somos...

—Hola, mi conejito. —Apare una joven pelirroja con usa una blusa azul marino con una falda de color a juego, calcetines blancos, zapatos azules y una diadema naranja.

—¡Cristina! —Ve como la pelirroja se sienta a su lado.

—Pasó algo, mi amor. —Poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del albino.

—Yo, yo... pues nada, solo que... —No sabía que decirle.

—Vamos, hermano. —Lincoln ahora se aterro al escuchar que Chandler le había dicho su hermano, algo que Clyde lo tenía por mucho tiempo —. No dejes así a Cristina, siendo ella la más popular de toda la escuela.

—Mi amor, te cocine algo para to. —Cristina sacó de su bolso una cacerola, en su contenido estaba 5 bolitas de macarrones con queso, un sandwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut, y una bebida de jugo de naranja.

—Vaya, Cristina yo... Gracias. —Tomando el sándwich y comenzó a comer el emparedado —. Dios mío esto está bueno! —Impresionado por el sabor.

—Gracias, mi amor. —Dándole un beso en su mejilla —. Mua.

Los chicos populares comenzaron a disfrutar de la mesa, pero lincoln aún pensaba que todo esto era un sueño, aún así aprovecho el momento.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo estaba apunto de finalizar y ya todos los estudiantes comenzaba a salir de la cafetería, Lincoln se despidió de los chicos más Cristina, y después sale de la cafetería, una vez afuera camino hacia su casillero a tomar sus cosas, pero cuando cerro su casillero, ve a un grupo de niños molestando a sus hermanas gemelas, y eso hizo que Lincoln fuera corriendo a auxiliar por ellas.

—Oigan, deje a mis hermanas. —Gritándoles a los niños.

Los niños pararon de molestar y vieron a Lincoln correr hacia ellos, ahí los chicos dejaron a las gemelas y comenzaron a huir. Cuando Lincoln llegó, intento ayudar a sus hermanitas pero ellas solo lo rechaza y comenzaron a mirarlo con desprecio.

—Ni pienses que con eso nos harás olvidar por que hicisteis con nosotras. —Lola se marcha.

—Espero que el karma te llegue y te acabe contigo. —Lana le da un golpe en los bajos de su hermano.

 ***pum***

Lincoln agarró sus partes y comenzó a caer de rodillas. Ahora entendía todo, esto era lo que pasaría si el no hubiera cambiado el video vergonzoso, el se volvió popular, pero a cambio sus hermanas tuvieron que sufrir por las humillación.

—Ahora siente lo que nosotras sentimos. —Lucy a aprecio enfrente del albino con una sonrisa satisfactoria, al ver a su hermano ahí tirado en el piso.

—Así que... subí el video... no es así? —La gótica solo asistió.

—Después que subieras el video. Nos humillaste, mucho más de lo que crees. Ese video fue visto por mucha gente demasiado como para que todo el pueblo de Royal woods pudiera ver.

—¿Que tanto fue? —Rezando que no fuera tanto. Lucy solo doy un suspiro y después comenzó a explicarle.

—A Lynn le sacaron de su equipo de futbol, perdió el respeto de sus compañeros y ellos se burlan de ella mientras hace deportes.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado

—Mucha gente se burla de Luna y su trasero, en cómo rompe sus pantalones, e incluso su banda de rock se burla de ella.

Pobre de Luna, ahora sabe por que su desprecio hacia el.

—Los amigos de Lana dejaron de juntar con ella por lo asquerosa que era, y las amigas y rivales de Lola comenzaron a molestarla.

Ahora sabía por que las gemelas tenía tanto rencor hacia el.

—Mis amigos en el club se burlaba de mi por mis sentimientos hacia Edwin y los demás compañeros de clase me molestaba aún más de lo que normalmente recibía. —Lucy apretando muy fuerte sus manos —. Fue mucho para no aguantarme y gritar internamente mi espíritu.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Pero aún así las cosas empeoraron. Los compañeros de Lisa se burlaban de ella por sus errores, Los amigos de Luan se ríen de ella por no ser graciosa, y la vida social de Lori fue arruinado y se convirtió en el nuevo meme, incluso Bobby la dejo por su reputación y aparte se enteró de lo que le hiciste con su hermana menor, de la razón por la que ella fue expulsada de su escuela

Lincoln comenzó a llorar por lo que había hecho, por su culpa todas había arruinado la vida de sus hermanas.

—Y qué pasó con Leni. —Lucy no dijo nada mientras que una lágrima salía de su melliza izquierda en donde los cabellos oscuros cubría sus ojos.

* * *

Lori estaba sentada de rodillas en su cama llorando por lo que había pasado, después de que sus padre intentaran entrar a su cuarto sin ningún éxito alguno, su padre le había agregado un mes más de castigo, algo que ella no le importará tener. Miró el otro lado de su cuarto y ve la cama vacía en la que una vez perteneció a su primera hermana menor.

—Leni... *sniff* ¿porque me dejaste?... *sniff* ¿porque tenías que irte así?... te extraño mucho hermanita. Realmente me haces mucha falta.

Lori saco de su bolsillo el celular, en la cual nunca le había entregado su padre. Comenzó a presionar el teclado y después buscó en sus imágenes una foto de ella junto con su hermana, en la cual disfrutaba un día norma en una tienda de ropas.

—Hermanita, te extraño mucho, como desearía que nunca hubieras hecho tal estupidez, yo te podría haberte defendido de esos idiotas, te prometí que te cuidaría... por dios Leni, yo se suponía que muriria primero, no tu, yo soy la maldita mayor, literalmete debía morir primero y después tu... *sniff* por que lo hiciste hermanita.

Lori ya no aguantaba más y comenzaba a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermanita era alguien especial, y no de esa manera que la gente siempre decía sobre ella, Leni realmente era talentosa, hermosa y muy cariñosa, un joven con corazón de oro, pero todo desapareció cuando su hermana no soportó las burlas y el bully que le hacía hacia ella, realmente no lo pudo soportar. Y todo eso por culpa de un idiota que no supo ganar un misero trofeo.

—Todo es tu culpa Lincoln, me quitaste a mi hermanita y de paso arruinaste nuestras vidas, solo para que, un trofeo que ni vale nada. —Apretando sus manos con mucha furia, haciendo que sus uñas largas comenzara a clavar sobre la piel y haciendo que sangrara un poco —. Y lo peor es que tomaste la oportunidad de ser popular y de paso arruinar la vida de la hermana menor de Bobby, por tu culpa la única persona que más me amo me tuviera que dejar, pro tu culpa estoy realmente sola. Pero ya no más.

Lori sale de su habitación y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, llegó a la sala y comenzó a entrar al cuarto de sus padres, una vez llegando fue al close y comenzó a buscar algo, y de ahí saco una pequeña caja, abre la caja y de ahí se encontró un revólver con varias balas y listas para cargar, de ahí toma el arma y sale de la habitación.

La puerta de la casa se abre y de ahí sale Lori con un abrigo y una pequeña máscara junto con una gorra que le hacía ocultar su rostro. Lori había perdido la cabeza y lo único que podía pensar ahora era acabar con la vida de alguien, y esa persona era...

—Lincoln.

* * *

Las clases había terminado y un chico albino comenzó a correr con toda velocidad y yéndose hacia el cementerio de Royal woods, en la cual su hermana mayor Leni estaba enterrado allí. Cundo llegó buscó la tumba de su hermana y esperaba que todo esto hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto, no podría creer nada de lo que le dicho Lucy, que su hermana se había quitado la vida por los maltratos y burlas que le daba sus compañeros de clase, y si eso era cierto, eso quería decir que el había matado a Leni.

Cuando llegó a la tumba familiar, pudo ver una lápida que estaba cerca de unos cuantos familiares, y de ahí estaba la lápida de su hermana.

 _Leni L. Loud_

 _XX/XX/2000 - 06/15/2016_

 _La Loud de corazón de oro, y la loud más especial._

Lincoln cayó de rodilla y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al ver la tumba de su hermana. Según lo que dijo Lucy, Leni se había cortados sus venas para que así pudiera terminar con su vida, lograron encontrar a Leni en el baño, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para salvarla, Lori y Lucy eran las únicas que estaban en la casa, ya que fue ella que había dicho Lori sobre el estado de Leni, pero antes de que ella muriera, dijo una cuántas palabras antes de morir.

* * *

—Por que lo hiciste hermanita?! Porque? —Lori lloraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras sostenía las manos suaves y frías de su hermana menor Leni.

—Per... dóna... me... por ser... débil... —Apenas teniendo fuerzas mientras temblaba un poco de frío.

—No hables hermanita, la ayuda viene en camino.

—Lo...ri, quiero... decirte algo... —Viendo que su vista comenzaba ponerse borroso.

—Por favor no hables, muy pronto la ambulancia llegará y...

—Lori... quiero que... me prometas... que no le... harás nada a... Lincy... —Lori quedó estupefacta por las peticiones que decía su hermana, y posiblemente sea sus últimas palabras.

—Leni por favor no digas eso, ese torpe no se merece el perdón, se merece todo nuestro odio, el fue quien nos arruinó nuestras vidas, no me pidas algo así hermanita.

—Por... favor... cuida... bien... de... tod... os... —La mano dejó de dar fuerza y se cae mientras que sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse.

—Leni... Leni por favor despierta! Leni! No,No,NO! Leni por favor no me dejes! LENI!

La gótica se tapó su boca al ver la muérete de su segunda hermana mayor.

Después de eso los paramédicos llegaron a la residencia Loud y ayudaron a Leni en todo lo que pudieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Lincoln estaba abrazando la lápida de Leni aún llorado con todo su ser, por culpa de su egoísmo arruinó las vidas de sus hermanas y mató Leni.

—Por que tuvo que pasar, yo no quería que esto pasara, ¿acaso eso es lo que pasaría si no hubiera quitado el video? Así sería el destino de mis hermanas? Y si es así, prefiero no tener nada que arruinar las vidas de mis hermanas, ellas son lo más importante que tengo, no me importa nada de lo que me puede pasar, con tan solo verlas sonríes es lo único que me basta para estar feliz, no necesito de un estupido trofeo, no necesito de la populariza o ser famoso, yo solo deseo ser el mejor hermano para mis hermanas, ya que yo... las amo.

—Ha! Eso es lo más estupido y absurdo que he oído en mi vida!

Lincoln se voltea y ve a un sujeto con bata todo cubierto de su rostro.

—¿Y usted es? —Asustado al ver a un desconocido. El hombre de bata se quita su gorra y revela que era Lori disfrazada.

—¡Lori! —Sorprendido al ver a su hermana mayor.

—Así es, torpe. Como te atreves a venir a la tumba de Leni y llorar en su lápida, realmente me das asco. —Sacando el revólver y le apunta la cabeza de Lincoln.

—¡Lori! —Asustado al ver a su hermana apuntándole con un arma —. Pero que diablos haces.

—Acabando con nuestros problemas, desde que naciste, todos nuestros problemas comenzó cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, y ahora que por fin lo hiciste, voy a acabar contigo y así asegurarme de que toda la familia vuelva tener paz. —Lori había perdido su cabeza por la pérdida de su hermana.

—Lori por favor, no estas bien! Perdón por todo lo que hice, no fue mi intención hacer todo esto...

 ***¡Bang!***

Lori disparo e hizo que la bala rozara en el hombro de Lincoln. Lincoln agarró su brazo y sintió como su herida comenzaba a quemar.

—Aaarrgh.

—Como se siente, se siente feo cierto, pero eso no se compara con todo el dolor que nos distes, y esta vez no fallaré el tiro. —Apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza.

—Lori no lo hagas! —Llora do mientras imploraba que no lo matara.

—Adiós, Lincoln. Como desearía nunca haber pedido tener un hermano, éramos felices nada más los cinco, y sería más si tan solo hubiéramos sido chicas. —Lori cerró sus ojos —. (Perdóname Leni, no pude cumplir tu promesa, y se que ahora mismo me estarás odiando, pero quiero que sepas... que lo hice por nuestra familia, ya nuestras hermanas por fin tendrá la tranquila que se merece, y finalmente ya hubo justicia por tu muerte, solo espero que me perdones, y también perdón por ser una mala hermana). —Una ver terminado de pensar, comenzó a presionar el gatillo y cuando lo hace.

—Lori...

 ***¡Bang!***

Todo se volvió silencio por unos segundos y después el sonido de un cuerpo comenzó a caer por el suelo.

 ***¡Smack!***

Lincoln abre sus ojos y ve que su hermana mayor estaba tirado en el suelo, nota en la nuca de su cabeza un agujero que comenzaba a salir sangre, se horroriza al ver la su hermana muerta y después escucha unas carcajadas.

—Parece que al fin se terminó, y dime Lincoln, que aprendiste de todo esto. —El albino miró hacia enfrente y ve a alguien parado, y se sorprende al ver a el mismo, con la diferencia que llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, un peinado de los estilos ochenta, u gafas de sol.

—¿Y tú eres? —Esperando que el respondiera su pregunta.

—No es obvio. Soy tu, o mejor dicho, soy El gran Lincoln, el hermano al que siempre deseabas ser. —Lincoln no entendió lo que había dicho.

—¿El hermano que siempre desea ser?

—Por supuesto, el chico al que tantos talentos tiene y a la vez el hombre que siempre toma las oportunidades. Algo que tú debías de tener, pero no, tuviste que escoger tus hermanas en vez de ti mismo, que clase de Loud era.

—No, yo no puedo ser tu, ya que si lo hago ellas...

—Ellas no son nada sin nosotros y tú lo sabes, por que malgastar nuestro tiempo en ellas si podemos llegar lo alto, tuviste varias oportunidades de tener todo; fama, poder, respeto, la chica de tus sueños, y esto. —Mostrando un gran trofeo, todo esto hubiera sido nuestro, pero... —Todo se esfumó —. Decidiste hacer lo correcto, y que te dio eso a cambio; perdiste la oportunidad de ser alguien, todos tus amigos te perdieron el respeto, te hiciste débil antes todos y la chica de tus sueños ya ni te quiere ver en pintura. Todo lo perdiste y para que, solo para esto. —Acercando una vitrina y de ahí saco un trofeo mal hecho que decía, "el hermano mas mejorado", haciendo que el Gran Lincoln se riera y después tira el trofeo hacia la basura.

—¡Oye! —Enojado al ver que su trofeo había sido botado a la basura.

—Lincoln, ese trofeo no vale nada, y si pensando que hacer lo correcto te llevara en algo, pues estás más que equivocado, y tú mismo lo sabes, tanto que diste por ellas solo para perderlo todo por el paso de tiempo, no se que ganas hace en hacer todo esto, pero óyeme bien claro, tu vida se volverá aún peor de lo que ya viviste, y todo lo que tú sacrifiques se volverá nada, todo lo que darás valdrá nada, y cuando llegue el día que ya no tengas nada que dar... es en ese momento todo lo que más amas comenzara a cobrar tu deuda, y eso incluirá a tu familia.

—Que quieres decir con eso.

—Lincoln, que tanto darás para que al fin dejes el pasado y renuncies lo que realmente eres. Ya que si no decides, toda tu vida acabará más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Así que es hora de despertar. —Tomando el revólver que estaba en el suelo y le apuntó hacia Lincoln.

—Espera!

 ***¡Bang!***

* * *

—Ahh!

Lincoln despierta de golpe y comenzó a tocar su frente en donde había recibido la bala, pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño.

—Todo a sido un sueño, uno muy malo. —Miró a su lado derecho y ve el despertado que marcaba la hora —. 3:30 am. Solo dos horas más para despertarme temprano. —Lincoln volteo hacia el otro lado y nota alguien acostado a su lado, y esa persona era...

—Leni. —Mirando a su hermana mayor dormida en su cama, ahora recuerda lo que realmente pasó, Leni se peleó con Lori y ahora ella está durmiendo con el por petición de quedarse a dormir en su cama nada mas por esta noche.

Lincoln puso su mano en las trenzas doradas que estaba en el medio de la cara y después le comienza mover hacia aún lado, si no fuera por la máscara de dormir, vería la cara completa de su hermana toda iluminada por la luna, tiene suerte de tener una hermosa hermana como Leni.

—Daría todo por verte feliz Leni. No me imagino mi vida sin estar a lado tuyo, realmente eres una hermana muy especial, y no lo digo por tu inocencia, tu realmente eres grandiosa, maravillosa, talentosa, la hermana perfecta, si tan solo la gente tuviera la paciencia de conocerte mejor, ellos vería lo increíble que eres, por eso Leni, yo quiero darte todas las gracias, ya que si no fuera por ti, tal vez ya no estaría viviendo aquí en ese mismo momento. Y como dije antes, daré todo por verte feliz, y eso me aseguraré, ya que tú tendrás el mejor hermano qué hay, y eso te lo prometo. —Lincoln se acerca y le da un beso en la frente —. Te amo Leni... al igual que amo a las demás hermanas.

Lincoln se acomoda en su lado de su cama y después comenzó a pensar lo que dijo su figura. ¿Que tanto daría por ellas? Acaso daría todo por verlas feliz? Y si eso es el caso, con gusto lo daría. Solo por ellas... solo por...

Ellas...

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. Lamento mucho por subirlo tan tarde pero bueno aquí lo tiene. Intentaré lo posible en seguir subiendo los capituló, este capituló fue casi 9,000 palabras, y ya se que me dirán que todo eso fue un gran relleno innecesario, pero consideré esto como un prólogo del día 3. Bueno como dije, instaré subir los capituló lo más antes posible, y cada capituló que suba contendrá 5,000 a 8,000 palabras máximo, esto solo fue una excepto ya que era el prólogo de día 3. Así que no esperen capítulos ridículamente largos.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho más que dejarles así que espero algo en la caja de comentario y espero que lo disfrute del capituló, bueno eso es todo y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**

 **"Planes no funciona dos veces seguidos"**


	35. Planes no funciona dos veces seguidos

***Buzz, Buzz, Buzz*** Era el sonido que daba un objeto vibrante que se movía en una parte de la cama.

—No puede ser... *Bostezando* donde lo tengo puesto. —Lincoln intentando buscar algo en la cama con su mano derecha. Normalmente el se levantaría y buscaría con facilidad el objeto vibrante, pero la razón por la que no puede era...

—Linky... *Roncando*. —Diciendo una joven rubia dormida que se aferraba mucho abrazando suavemente la cabeza albina de Lincoln,

—Hay no, Leni. —Diciendo en voz baja sintiendo como su rostro estaba siendo aplanado por los pechos suaves y dulce de su hermana mayor, eran tan suaves como si ella no llevaba puesto algo por debajo de su camisón... —(¡No llevan ningún sujetador!). —Lincoln se contuvo el pulso de no gritar ya que podía sentir como uno de los pezones comenzaba a picotear un poco en la parte superior de su nariz.

 ***Buzz, Buzz, Buzz***

—(¡Donde diablos está esa cosas!). —Lincoln intento lo posible en encontrar ese molesto aparato vibrador, hasta que por fin lo encuentra. —(¡Aquí está!). —Sacando por debajo de la cobija logra sacar un celular que comenzaba a vibrar junto unos flashes de luz parpadeantes.

 ***Click***

Lincoln logra apagar el molesto teléfono vibrante junto con las luces parpadeantes y después comienza ver la hora que era.

"5:20 am"

Era lo que miraba en su teléfono con la luz tan baja que hasta pensaría que ya era las 6:20 am, pero era mejor esto que despertar esa hora. Tomó un pequeño reposo mientras miraba un en su lado izquierda a Leni aún dormida, no podía imaginarse como alguien tan dulce linda pudiera dormir así, en especial cuando estaba compartiendo cuarto con su hermano menor.

Lincoln intento tomar la mano que estaba sosteniendo de su cuello e intento zafarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba su hermana se aferraba aún más a él, haciendo que toda su cara estuviera pegada en los pechos de su hermana.

—(Rayos, esto no puede seguir empeorando, cierto?) —Lincoln siente algo que había mojado su cabeza, así que alzó un poco la mirada hacia arriba para luego ver como Leni comenzaba a babear un poco —. (Genial, eso es lo que me esperaba, ahora veo porque Lori no quería que Leni se acostara a su lado, aunque también creo que Leni mencionó también sus razones de no querer acostar junto con ella, no la culpo que Lori se hecho muchos gases, pero "esto").

Lincoln se movió un poco hacia enfrente y con su mano libre mueve un poco el rostro de Leni para así si evitar que más saliva le callers enzima de el. Por fortuna ella no sea había despertado y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, y gracias a ello también nota que la mano en la que estaba aferrado a su cuello ya no estuviera enredado.

—Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que levantarme y...? —Lincoln miró en su parte inferior de su cuerpo y nota que las piernas de su hermana estaba también aferrados en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Intento mover su brazo izquierdo pero al ver que estaba casi cerca de rozar los muslos, intento jalarlo hacia atrás pero al mover un poco la espalda nota que Leni toma su cabeza y lo pone de nuevo sus pechos, de nuevo siente las suavidades de los senos, era tan suaves que hasta sentía como si el estuviera acostado en una nube... "¡No!" no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo, era su hermana por dios, no puede pensar en esas cosas tan sucias sobre ella, su hermana, la única al que tanto pasa tiempo con el, aunque solo sea para ayudarla, ella siempre a estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, en especial cuando le daba las mejores idea para solucionar sus problemas.

—(Vamos Lincoln, no pienses en eso y solo enfócate en salir de su abrazo de oso, ya he perdido mucho y ya solo me queda poco tiempo para poder empezar el desayuno. Así que vamos hombre y piensa en un plan!).

Lincoln intentaba pensar en una buena forma de poder liberarse, pero antes de poder pensar en algo, Leni volvió moverse y esta vez sus pierna lograr enganchar por todo el abdomen y con eso atrapándolo completamente.

—(No, no, ¡NO!) —Gritando a todo pulmón en sus pensamiento ya que ahora estaba totalmente atrapado.

—Linky... *Roncando* te quiero mucho... —Leni sostiene en sus brazos la cabeza albina de su hermano, acariciando suavemente los cabellos blancos mientras se acostaba su cabeza en la de el.

Lincoln sentía como su hermana le acariciaba su cabeza, realmente estaría soñando con el siendo que Leni nunca a parado de mencionar su nombre.

—(¿Que estarás soñando, Leni?). —Preguntándose mientras notaba como su hermana finalmente dejó de roncar y podía notar como sus labios comenzaba a formar una linda sonrisa. Con tan solo verla, sus labios también se le dibujan igualado a los suyos y después el cierra sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en los buenos momentos que la pasaron juntos.

Tenía que admitir, que tenía una grandiosa hermana mayor, Leni no podría ser muy despistada, pero no quiere decir que sea la más tonta, claro hay aveces que lo muestra, pero no quiere decir que sea una inútil, al contrario, ella es una de las chicas más talentosa y sobresalientes qué hay, solo hay que ser paciente y verán lo que ella es capas de hacer, si tan solo su familia lo pudiera ver.

Al contrario el, que puede decir, siempre trae muchos problemas en la casa, siendo el la causa de todos los problemas que siempre trae, y cierto, muchas cosas que el intenta hacer siempre los causa el y sus planes, solo para que, nada más para solucionar sus problemas o nada más en prepararse antes de que los problemas le llegue a el? Siempre pensó que el podría sobrevivir una casa lleno de chicas, pero no, el no puede sobrevivir solo, pero no temiendo a nadie en la casa más a sí mismo, y por eso el se volvió un hombre del plan, un chico al que hace planes solo para poder tener una vida fácil y flexible, vaya egoísta que es, nada lo haces solo porque no tiene a nadie.

Tampoco hay que mencionar sobre su talento, que talento tiene el en realidad, un simple dibujante, ni siquiera sus dibujos estaban buenos, y no hay que decir sobre sus notas en la escuela que apenas logra sacar un buen promedio, pero eso es debido a que Lisa siempre les ayuda hacer su tarea, incluso el se vende solo para tener ya terminado e incluso le da uno de sus inventos, vaya patético que era, al comparado de cada una de sus hermanas que no solo destacan sus talentos si no que también logran ganar dinero y ayuda a sus padres en lo que necesita.

Ahora que lo menciona, tal vez sea por eso que el siempre les ayuda a sus hermanas en todas sus actividades, no se porque se queja tanto, el no hace nada más que leer sus cómic y jugar sus videojuegos con sus amigos, mientras que sus hermanas hace algo útil en sus vidas y dando provecho sus talentos que ellas puedan dar, no solo por si mismas si no por otros.

Realmente se da cuenta de lo que realmente es en realidad, un verdadero holgazán bueno para nada que siempre aprovecha de los demás, en especial con sus hermanas. Tal vez sea por eso que el no tiene nada que destacar, y así es como se los paga a todas ellas, tal vez ofreciéndose para ayudarla y hacer sus vidas continuabas fáciles, y por su puesto no tiene que darle algo ya que eso sería su paga, solo sentirse útil...

"Útil"

Eso era lo que el quería ser, alguien al que puede ayudar a los demás, pero a cambio de que? Que es lo que realmente quiere ganar? Una recompensa? Un favor? Algo? Porque piensa que con tan solo hacer algo se le podría recompensará al final por su buena acción, el no quería eso, o si? Tal vez eso del cumpleaños ya de le subió mucho por su cabeza, solo quería recibir un feliz cumpleaños normal y ya...

Vale la pena todo esto...

Tal vez no, pero al menos hay algo que si lo vale, y eso sería una buena fiesta de cumpleaños en familia, tal vez una fingida, en la cual sus hermana posiblemente lo recuerde al último momento del día, y solo lo feliciten y ya... al menos eso es lo que realmente quiere... por lo menos sabrá lo que realmente vale. Debe esforzarse mucho para demostrar lo que realmente vale, ser su mejor y único hermano qué hay, y eso es lo que el hará.

Lincoln determinado intenta levantar la pierna izquierda de su hermana con mucho cuidado en no despertarla, pero cuando la levanta, la parte inferior del camisón se eleva y eso hace que el lugar más privado de la mujer se rebele ante los ojos del albino. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y no solo eso, si no que también su hermana no llevaba puesto su braga.

—(¡OH DIOS MIO!). —Lincoln casi suelta la pierna por el susto que acabo de presenciar ante sus propios ojos.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la parte intima de su hermana mayor toda expuesta. Como demonios su hermana mayor olvidaría ponerse algo tan importante, en especial cuando ella se quedaría a dormirse junto a él. No quería pensar mal de ella, pero no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, hay varias ocasiones que ella se olvida ponérselo, cuando la vez que ella pensaba que necesitaría cambiarse de ropa interior cada vez que ella usaba el baño y ya cuando no había más cambios pensó que sería buena idea no usar nada puesto, así ella se ahorraría la ropa limpia, pero a la serlo se exponía mucho, en especial cuando él usaba su vestido corto, claro la tuvieron que regalarla por eso, pero aún así siempre se olvida de ves en cuando.

Lincoln no podía quitar su mirada en algo tan... increíble... ¡No! No podía pensar en eso, es su propia hermana por dios! Como diablos permitió hacerle este a Leni, al que tanto confía en el. Tenía que salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible, pero para eso tendría que ser sigiloso y evitar seguir mirando la parte privada de su hermana.

Tuvo que sacar su brazo cuidadosamente para así poder salir, pero Leni se volvió a mover un poco sus piernas que dejó desapercibido el peli blanco, haciendo que su mano perdiera el agarra del muslo izquierdo de su hermana. Las piernas de Leni se volvieron a cruzar, esta vez atrapando el brazo derecho de Lincoln que estaba libre, no solo eso, el abdomen también se acercó un poco más, haciendo que todo el cuerpo superior del albino lograra pegar la de su hermana. Lincoln ahora está totalmente atrapado no había manera de poder librarse de ese agarre, pero luego siente algo húmedo en su brazo izquierdo y ve que su brazo estaba rozando la línea íntima de su hermana, y no solo eso, también estaba totalmente empapada.

Se sintió asqueado por saber de donde venía eso fluido viscosos, pero a la vez se sentía raro e incomodo la sensación que estaba sintiendo, esa era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Lynn lo abraso por detrás de su espalda cuando ella no llevaba nada puesto, la sensación de sentir los puntiagudos pezones de su hermana y la suavidad de sus pequeños senos.

Lincoln mueve se cabeza aún pegado en los senos de su hermana, aún no podía creer lo que sentía en su rostro, los sueñes senos de su hermana mayor, tan grandes y esponjosos, así que eso se siente al estar acostado en uno de ellos, ahora podía entender por qué los personajes de su manga tenía la obsesión de poder acostarse en ellos, era como tener una nube como almohada, lo rebotan te que eran, pero lo que le llamo más su atención era esos grandes pezones puntiagudos que se veía en la tela del camisón, y lo bueno es que tenía uno cerca de sus labios.

En ese momento el albino comenzó abrir su boca, un gran jadeo comenzó salir de su boca y una gran chispa comenzaba picarle su lengua mientras una gran cantidad de saliva comenzaba llenar adentro de su boca, trago un poco de su propia saliva mientras miraba fijamente en ese simple pezon, comenzaba llenarle ideas sucias adentro de la cabeza albina mientras pensaba si debía hacer lo que no debía hacerlo, por una razón quería chuparlo y saborearlo con su lengua, saber lo que se siente en chupar el pezon de alguien, pero a la vez se arriesgaría mucho siendo que con eso haría despertar a su hermana, además que dejaría una gran marca humeante en el camisón de tela.

Lincoln intento resistir esa sensación, por Dios no siquiera debería sentir esas cosas hacia su propia hermana, realmente se sentía muy enfermo, que clase de hermano sería si el pensara ese tipo de cosas incentuosas hacia Leni, no podía aprovecharse de ella, no así...

La mano en donde le tenía sostenía su cabeza comenzó a moverse y poniéndole el medio del seno en donde tenía pegado su rostro, eso hace que sus labios chocaran con el pezon de su hermana, su rostro estaba tan pegado que no podía usar su nariz para poder respirar, estaba poniéndose en pánico ya que si no logra poder respirar su cuerpo el reaccionará y obligará que tomará una acción drástica para así poder respirar apropiadamente, por supuesto que eso no lo iba a permitir, no podía atreverse a lastimar a Leni, ni mucho menos despertarla, así que la única forma de poder respirar, sería abriendo su boca, pero al serlo tendría que poner el pezon adentro de su boca para así poder respirar.

—(Perdóname, Leni).—Lincoln abrió su boca para poder tomar un gran respiro antes de sentir como el pezon comenzaba a introducirse adentro.

Logró tomar un gran puñado para poder recuperar el aire perdido pero ahora sentía como su lengua estaba siendo presionado y babando todo el pezon junto una pequeña parte suave del seno. Su lengua comenzó a moverse e intento explotar el pezon duro de su hermana, era tan duro que apenas podía doblarla...

—Ahh...

Escuchó un pequeño gemido que había salido de la boca de su hermana. Intento alejarse un poco del seno pero sus dientes lograron rozar un poco el pezon.

—Ahh!

Lincoln casi salto del susto al oír ese gran maullido que dio Leni, su frente comenzaba sudar mucho, sus manos iguales, apenas podía mantener sus respiros por la boca pero también sacaba un poco de saliva, ya había mojando el camisón con su saliva en la parte izquierda del seno, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero ya tenía que buscar una de poder liberarse, y creo que ya tiene una forma.

Lincoln abre su boca para luego volver a cerrarle, pero esta vez lograr morder el pezon duro de su hermana. Leni reacciona e intenta mover con su mano para alcanzar a su seno, Lincoln ve la mano y le suelta el pezon para luego moverse aún lado agachando su cabeza haciendo también lograr liberarse de la otra mano que lo tenía sujetado. Cuando Lincoln ve a Leni, nota la gran mancha de saliva que había dejado en la parte izquierda del camisón, esperaba que con el tiempo se secaría, pero era demasiado como para poder secarse, aparte que la tela del camisón era muy delgado,

Ahora que la parte superior estaba liberado, Lincoln tenía que pensar en cómo podría salir sin tener que despertar o de nuevo ser atrapado por las inesperadas movidas de su hermana, hasta que otra idea volvió aparecer. Tomó la cadera de Leni con su mano derecha y después se mueve hacia lado izquierdo sin tener que llegar al fondo, logrando que Lincoln estuviera ahora arriba de Leni.

Ante la vista podía contemplar el cuerpo completo de su hermana, u no solo eso, podía ver como el pezon estaba siendo visible gracias a la gran cantidad de saliva que había dejando en su camisón, aparte que la parte inferior estaba elevado y podía ver mejor la parte íntima de la entrepierna de su hermana.

—(Es hermosa). —Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba el cuerpo de Leni, pero sin que el se diera cuenta nota algo que había pegado en la parte de abajo. Cuando bajo su miraba hacia abajo, su rostro se puso tan rojo que hasta sintió que algo en su nariz comenzaba a salir, al ver que su bulto había estaba tocando la parte vaginal de su hermana —. (¡No puede ser!).

Lincoln bajo de su cama sigilosamente e intento tomar todo lo que podía para luego salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se tomó un gran respiro de alivio mientras el se limpiaba la frente. Comienza caminar hasta el baño dando unos cuantos puntitas sigilosos y asegurándose que nadie oyera sus pasos, cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, tuvo que ser más sigiloso para no despertar al canario (Watts) de su jaula, abre la puerta y después se adentra en el baño.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas y después comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de odio hacia el mismo, miró su bulto aún endurecido y después se dio fuerte golpe en sus bajos, haciendo que sacara un buen puñado de aire y luego callers su rostro en el piso del baño.

—Aaarrgg-Ouch. —Aguantando su propio dolor por el golpe. Sus piernas comenzaron a juntarse y su bulto empezaba a suavizarse y regresando a su tamaño normal.

Cuando paso un minuto Lincoln recupero las fuerzas de sus piernas y se levanta apenas aguantando el dolor de su entre pierna, se lo tenía merecido ya que había profanado algo tan privado y personal que hasta tuvo el descaro de sentirse... bien.

—No, no puedo pensar en eso, Leni ya tiene una relación con Chaz, aparte que es mi hermana por dios! primero con Lynn y ahora con Leni, que clase de hermano soy, no puedo rebajarme a eso si quiero planear ser el mejor hermano qué hay, mejor debo alejarme un poco... pero ellas se dará cuanta de mi cambio, mejor debo seguir con el plan y después citaré una cita con la Dr. López, si, eso haré.

Lincoln miró la hora de su celular y ve que ya era las "5:40 am", veinte minutos en la que se tardó en salir vivo, dios si que eso fue una madrugada muy alocada, no se imaginaría lo que pasara si Leni despertara y viera lo que había hecho, ya se imagina el llanto de horror y el despertar de todas sus hermanas en pánico, ahora sentía un gran escalofrío al pensar lo que haría cada hermana, en especial Lori convirtiéndolo en pretzel humano.

Si perder el tiempo Lincoln se quita su pijama junto con su ropa interior, pero al quitarse su calzoncillo, nota una pequeña mancha y después ve que ya había sacado unas mancha pre-corridas. Al parecer le había llegado su pubertad de manera temprana, era de esperar siendo que vivir con once mujeres no era tarea fácil, en especial cuando tú madre y dos de sus hermanas estaba más desarrolladas que las demás (Perdón Luna,Luan y Lynn).

—No puedo creer que esto me esté pasado...! —Mirado a la cuarta parado —. Oh no, ustedes también lo miraron? (Dios esto no puede empeorar más) Mire lo qué pasó en mi cuarto fue algo que necesitaba hacer. así que no piense mal de mi... Bueno ahora que ya establecimos el mal entendimiento, creo que será mejor contarles lo qué pasó ayer en la noche.

El albino comenzó a contar a los lectores sobre lo que había pasado ayer en la noche. Cuando el había terminado en los preparativos para los planes de mañana, Leni llegó al cuarto toda contenta siendo la primera vez que ella dormiría en su cuarto, había pasado años en que ellos dos se dormía juntos, desde pequeño siempre iba al la habitación de las mayores a dormir en su cuarto, el escogía primero a Lori ya que siempre le dejaba acostarse con ella en su cama, pero desde el "cambio" ella ya no lo dejaba acostarse en su cama, pero Leni si lo dejaba dormirse con ella y siempre la pasaba bien juntos, eso duro poco tiempo cuando Lori puso el seguro de su puerta para que nadie entrara a su habitación, de ahí ya no venia al cuarto de las mayores, aunque ahora mismo sus hermanas pequeña siempre venia a su cuarto a pedirle si ellas pudiera dormir con el, en la cual siempre acepta y dejaba que ellas durmiera en su cuarto.

Lincoln dejo que Leni se cambiara en su cuarto, mientras el se cambiaría en el baño, pero antes de salir apago su laptop para que así ella no pudiera ver lo que había escrito en ella, no quería arriesgar que ella viera o que alguna de sus hermanas entrara y checara su contenido de la laptop.

Después del cambio de ropa Lincoln entra a su cuarto y ve que Leni ya tenía su pijama lista, aunque para ser sincero casi sus ropas se parece la misma que siempre lleva cada día. Leni con una sonrisa se mueve un poco para que su hermano tuviera espacio, aunque Lincoln insistía que no era necesario. Ambos se recuesta en la cama y después se quedan dormidos, o eso era lo que pensaba Lincoln, ya que después de un rato espero que su hermana durmiera para que así pudiera ir a la laptop y después seguir trabajando con su plan.

Trabajo por casi dos horas hasta que el sueño le ganó y todo dejar su trabajo, pero no quería decir que lo dejaría. Se regresó acostar de nuevo en su cama y puso su alarma en su celular ya que tenía planeado volver a despertar temprano, pero al estar Leni a su lado, tuvo que poner en vibrado mientras tendrá su teléfono pegado en su cara para así las luces parpadeantes le ayudará a despertar.

El cansancio lo ayudó mucho en poder dormirse rápido aún con los ronquidos que daba su hermana mayor, así que con placidez el se duerme y después espera que su día no fuera tan malo como este día, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Su pesadilla fue algo que desearía olvidar tanto que le hizo reflexionar su mente sobre sus acciones, ahora podía ver claro lo que pasaría si el hubiera decido escoger las buenas oportunidades, claro tendría todo lo que el siempre había trabajo para ser alguien, pero a cambio arruinaría las vidas de sus hermanas, en especial la vida de Leni. Prefería que su vida fuera un infierno que ver a una de ellas estar bajo tierra, pero Leni.

Después de pensar intento volver a dormir, pero ahora ya no podía, no tenía sueño y solo faltaba dos horas para que la alarma sonara, pero luego llego este problema, Leni comenzó abrazarlo como una almohada, acariciado su cabeza mientras ella comenzaba hablar dormida. La mayor parte anduvo hablando sobre ropas y precios especiales, pero luego comenzó a murmurar un poco sobre el nombre de su novio y después la de el, quería bajar e ir por algo de tomar, pero el agarre de su hermana no lo permitía salir, esto así por casi toda la noche, y el pobre del albino nunca logró dormirse.

—Y así fue lo qué pasó por toda la noche... *Bostezando*. —Nunca pensé que mi día comenzaría con desvelo, pero aún así continuaré con mi plan de ser su mejor hermano del mundo. —Al terminar de narrar con el lector, Lincoln comenzó sacar varios sartenes y después mira la hora del reloj.

"5:55am"

—Tendré que improvisar en hacer algo diferente, ¿pero que? —Dejó los sartenes en la estufa y fue al refrigerador a checar lo que podía hacer, esperando tener los recursos en hacer un buen desayuno.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! Ding!***

En el cuarto de Lincoln, una hermosa y dulce rubia despertaba de su grandísimo sueño, la joven se levanta y da un buen bostezo, se quita su máscara de dormir y después comenzó abrir sus ojos.

—Vaya que linda mañana, no lo crees, Lincoln? —Leni esperaba ver a su hermano al lado suyo, pero lamentablemente el no estaba en su cama, su expresión se entristeció ya que ella quería ser la primera en darle los buenos días.

Ella levanta la sábana y después baja de la cama, dio un pequeño estirón en los brazos para luego ir al hacia el despertador y apagar la molesta alarma, la rubia miró la hora y nota que ya era la hora de despertar, así que ella solo agarró su toalla en donde tenía puesta en el escritorio, ya que lo había tomado de su habitación junto con el cambio de ropa, no quería volver entrar a su habitación ya que Lori estaba allí durmiendo plácidamente como si ella fuera la reina de toda la casa, ya no espera el día en la que ella se ira de la casa a estudiar en cualquier universidad con su amado novio bubu-osito de Bobby.

Leni se prepara para salir afuera, pero antes sentía algo que le comenzaba a incomodar un poco, ya tenía ese extraña sensación desde que despertó, pensó que no sería nada, pero ahora le comenzaba a molestar un poco, así que miró por dejado y nota una pequeña mancha en su camisón al lado izquierdo de su seno, comenzó a tocar la mancha y después siente algo que debía haberse dado cuenta, algo que la puso muy roja.

—¡Hay no! Olvide ponerme mi sujetador! Hay que vergüenza! Sabía que se me había olvidado ponerme algo, espero que mi hermano no lo haya incomodado mucho por lo puntiagudo que están mis pezones, diablos que tonta fui. —Pegándose en la frente por lo olvidadiza que era.

Después de regañarse a si misma, Leni abre la puerta y espera que fuera la primera en estar en el baño ya que si su hermano no estaba en su habitación, posiblemente estaría en la cocina cocinando algo para desayunar y quería estar allí ayudarlo en la cocina.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!***

El despertador comenzó a sonar después de que la ahora marco las 6:00am, haciendo que la alarma sonara sin control y despertando a dos niñas con camas separadas. El lado izquierdo una niña rubia despertaba mientras que unos cuantos animales se levantaban y dejaba que su amiga tuviera el espacio necesario para estirarse, en el lado derecho de la cama una niña rubia se despertaba de su sueño de belleza y se quita su máscara de sueño.

Ambas niñas apagan la alarma y después bostezan al mimos tiempo, ambas saltan de sus camas y después comienza a tomar su rutina. Lana camino y fue a darle comida para sus animales, en la cual ellos la siguieron y esperaron que su dueña le diera algo de comer, por otra parte Lola fue a su marco y después tomó lo necesario para prepararse ya que su belleza requeriría de un gran puñado de tiempo en arreglarse, y necesitaría tener todo listo para cuando ella saliera del baño.

Cuando Lola tenía todo preparado para salir y esperar ser la primera en llegar el baño, ella se voltea y quería advertirle sobre sus apestosos animales que su hermana gemela tenía, pero se da cuenta que ya no estaba y veía como esos animales salvaje comenzaba a comer su comida que había dejado su hermana.

—Parece que tenía prisa, tal vez fue alimentar a nuestras mascotas. Pero bueno, tengo que ir ser la prime ares que las demás. —Lola camino y sale de su puerta.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!***

—¡Poo-poo! ¡Poo-poo! —Gritando una pequeña bebe molesta ya que no aguanta el sonido del despertador, pero el que más molestaba era que su hermana mayor (Lisa) aún estuviera dormida, ya que anduvo trabajando casi toda la noche en lo que siempre hacía y por qué ella no podía despertar aún con la fuerte alarma que tenía cerca.

La pequeña infante ya no aguantaba más y comenzó quitarse el pañal que tenía un poco de orina, en la cual se había hecho en la noche cuando tuvo las ganas de hacerlo. Lily se levanta, con una increíble precisión arroja el pañal sucio y le da directamente en la cara de su hermana mayor, haciendo que la genio se despertara del golpe.

—Pero-que... *Sniff, Sniff* Blah. —Lisa se quita el pañal mojado que tenía en su cara y después comenzó a mirar a la bebe, en la cual ella se reía por la reacción de su hermana.

Lisa con la cara irritada y apestosa fue caminado hacia la cuna y después mira a la infante.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación por la cual me ayas lanzado tus sustancias orinarías en el medio de mi cara. —Esperando que su unidad infantil llamada Lily le respondiera su pregunta.

—Poo-poo! —Lily apuntando con su dedo índice el reloj despertador que aún seguía sonando la alarma.

Lisa miró en donde apuntaba su hermana y ve el despertador aún sonando por la alarma que debió activar cuando marcó la 6:00 am, y eso le hizo entender el por qué su hermana le había arrojado ese pañal mojado, así que ella camino hacia el despertado y apaga el la alarma.

—Bueno te perdono por eso, pero la próxima que lo hagas no te daré una paleta para mi siguiente experimente, en la cual crearía una poción de aceleración de edades. —Lisa buscó en los cajones un paquete de pañales —. Bueno al menos no me arrojaste con tus desperdicios. —Camino devuelta a la cuna y carga a la infante para luego ponerla en su cama, toma el pañal y cuando estaba apunto de ponerla, Lily ya no estaba en su cama —. ¿Pero que?

—Hehehe! —Lily riéndose mientras caminaba desnuda y después lograr salir de su cuarto.

—Rayos. Bueno después me encargo de ella, debo ir a prepararme antes que las demás unidades fraternales llegue al baño, no quiero oler a pañal mojado por toda la mañana. —Lisa camino y tomó su toalla para luego salir de su cuarto.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! Di-SMASH!***

El despertado se apaga con fuerte golpe de alguien que despertó malhumorado. Una chica castaña se levanta y da un fuerte bostezo, mientras que en el otro lado una niña peli negra se levanta y da un simple suspiro cansancio. Ambas chicas salta de sus camas y después ellas comienza estrechar un poco, pero luego la castaña comenzó a hacer ejercicio.

Lucy comenzó agarra sus cosas ya que no quería estar en el medio del ejercicio que hacía su hermana mayor, aparte que desearía ser la primera en bañarse primero.

Lynn mira como su hermana salía de su cuarto y después deja de hacer ejercicios, camino hacia la puerta y luego cerró la puerta con llave. La castaña camino a su cama y levanta su almohada, toma algo que estaba sobre debajo y después saca un álbum de fotos, el mismo álbum que había sacado ayer.

Lynn miró las fotos y un pequeño recuerdo comenzó a parecer en su mente. Pensó en las veces que Lincoln siempre preguntaba si podía hacer una actividad juntos, pero siempre las rechazaba por que era siempre aburridos y que no daba mucha actividad física, aparte que le golpea cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, arrojando pelotas en su cabeza o dándole dos golpes sin razón alguna, en cambio ella siempre lo buscaba y le pedía si quería ser su compañero de practica, en la cual siempre decía que si... o eso pensaba ella.

—Diablos, realmente soy una mala hermana, siempre me aprovecho de el en todo. Ni siquiera hago algo en lo que más le guste, aparte de leer en ropa interior. —Lynn se imaginaba leyendo cómic en ropa interior con su hermano —. Me pregunto si podría... no, eso sería mucho. —Poniéndose roja de vergüenza —. ¡Maldicion! Argh porque Leni! Porque tuviste que dormir en su cuarto, cuando yo debería estar durmiendo ahora mismo con el! Pero esta vez seré yo que me duerma esta noche, y no dejare que ella o alguien más tome esa cama, solo yo merezco tener ese puesto, nadie más, aparte... quiero volver a sentir su espalda. —Lynn se sonroja aún más, al recordar ayer que ella estaba abrazando la espalda desnuda de su hermano.

Lynn guarda el álbum de fotos en su almohada, después comenzó sacar su toalla y luego sale de su habitación, cuando salió miró al lado izquierdo y ve al final del pasillo el cuarto de su hermano, esperaba que Lincoln saliera de su cuarto, pero al ver que la puerta se abre ella corrió y esperaba que se saliera para así sorprenderlo, pero esa emoción se desvaneció al ver a Leni salirse de su cuarto, esa la decepcionó mucho y dejó de correr hacia ella, y lo único que podía decir era...

—Maldita cabeza de aire.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!***

En la parte de arriba de la cama, una joven castaña despierta después de haber tenido una grandiosa sientas, apaga la alarma de su celular y después se quita los audífonos de su cabeza ya que anduvo escuchando música por toda la noche. Por otra parte joven castaña despierta de su siesta y logra apagar la alarma, comienza bostezar un poco y después comenzó levantarse de su cama.

Luna bajo de su cama con las escaleras y después ve como Luan no había dicho nada para alegrar el día, y eso es raro para ella.

—"Dude" te encuentras bien? te veo algo abatida. —Luna se acercó a su compañera de cuarto para ver si algo malo ocurría.

—No pasa nada, Luna, solo e estado algo distraída últimamente, pero no te preocupes, ni la batidora me "batirá" el día, hahaha! —Luan riéndose y dándole a su hermana una sonrisa.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Luan. —Por una razón no se lo había creído, pero la dejó pasar siendo que por primera vez le había salido bien su juego de palabras, aparte no quería amargar el día interrogándola, aunque si tenía que hablar sobre por qué le había mandado a detención, claro había la posibilidad de que una de sus obras le habría mentido en problemas, pero aún así debería preguntar cuando tuviera el tiempo.

Luna dejó a Luan para así poder adelantarse ya que sus compañeros de Banda vendría a ir por ella temprano, ya que aún le quedaba unos cuantos días de renta con la camioneta, y se citaron para ir a la escuela temprano.

Cuando Luna toma sus cosas y salió afuera, Luan dio un pequeño suspiro y después mira su videocasetera junto con un casete de video que decía: "el mal día", Luan apretó fuertemente el casete y después lo pone adentro de la videocasetera, le pone play al video y después una imagen comenzó a aparecer.

En la imagen del video se veía a un Luan vestida de payasa y lista para dar su función en una fiesta de cumpleaños, todo parecía bien, sus rutinas llegaba a las expectativas, pero después llegó algo que la comediante hizo que sus labios sonriera, y era cuando veía a su hermano menor vestido de mimo y después comenzaba a robarse su show.

Lincoln mostraba lo bueno que se había vuelto tomando el papel del mimo y como el mismo se lastimaba solo para así darle una buena impresión, todos en la fiesta de animaba y le daba aplausos por su gran acto, pero lo que había notado era que se veía así misma con una expresión molesta, celosa, creo que ahora sabía por que aveces no dejaba que su hermano actuara solo, pero cuando llegó el final, Lincoln se había disfrazado del un traje de ardilla, al principio se impactaron al saber que la familia tenía un traje así, aunque sabía que la familia tenía una tienda de disfraces, ellos pidieron si podía usarlo siendo que su hijo le encantaba mucho el disfraz, Luan quería decir que no podía, pero Lincoln se adelante y le dice que podría usarlo, así que el se la puso, el traje parecía de ardilla se parecía mucho a la mascota de la escuela, claro tuvieron que decorarlo con sombrero junto una corbata, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera que usarlo.

La fiesta duro más y veía como Lincoln se ganaba las sonrisas de los niños y eso hizo que Luan se pusiera rara y viendo como mostraba una mueca de celos y furia.

Al terminar con la actuación, ella quería robarles el show usando algo que aún no había dominado, y eso sería las malabares con objetos filosos, así que ella sacó de su botiquín unas cuantas cuchillas, y después unos guantes de protection, los padres estaba algo concertados por la nueva actuación que la joven iba a realizar, pero Luan le dice que ya tenía practica y para estar seguros su compañero Lincoln estaría ahí para ayudarla, o eso era lo que ella quería, así que Luan comenzaron con los malabares y vieron como los niños se fascinaba pero pocos tenía los ojos cerrados, todo iba bien hasta que una de las cuchillas lograron cortar un cable de corriente, las luces del teatro comenzaron a caer chispa e hicieron que las cortinas se quemara y hubiera un incendio, Luan se sorprende y pierde la concentración haciendo que los cuchillos volara, cuando ve que las cuchillas iba a ir directamente hacia ella, Lincoln la empuja y recibe varias apuñaladas por todo el traje.

Cuando Luan ve esto, intento auxiliar su hermano pero las cortinas quemadas callejón sobre el, haciendo que el traje comenzara a incendiarse, los gritos de los niños comenzaron llamar la atención de los adultos y vieron que el treated estaba en llamas, así que el dueño fue por un extintor y apagó las llamas de las cortinas junto con el traje, pero antes de poder ir a ayudar a Lincoln, las luces de arriba comenzaron a caer y lograron golpear directamente al traje de ardilla.

Todos se horrorizaron y viendo como un joven estaba ahí tirado en el suelo con su traje de ardilla, estaba quemado junto con varias cortes echas por las cuchillas, también el traje estaba manchado con sangre y no salsa de tomate como los niños pensaban, si no la sangre de ese pobre muchacho, también nota que la cabeza de ardilla no estaba y ahí mira al joven albino con la cabeza llena de sangre.

El intentaba levantarse pero no podía, el mira a su hermana y le dice

—L-l-ua-n a-ayu-da-me po-orf-vor me d-ue-le mu-cho. —Agonizando de dolor al intentar pedir ayuda. Pero en lugar de ayudarlo, Luan se quedó ahí para mientras una sonrisa apareció de su rostro mientras reía un poco, como si todo eso fuera parte de una buena broma.

El video se corta cuando Luan saco el videocasetera, odiaba ese día en donde ella mostraba su verdadero yo, una cínica maniática que le encanta ver a la gente sufrir, en especial cuando hace bromas pesadas con su familia.

—Creo que debería hablar con alguien, pero quien... tal vez yo... —Luan no pudo terminar ya que alguien gritaba el nombre de alguien.

—¡LANA!

La comediante sale corriendo de su cuarto y para su sorpresa, ella se sorprende al ver casi todas sus hermanas reunidas y comenzaban a... olfatearla?

* * *

El el pasillo de la planta alta Lucy fue la primera en salir de su cuarto y para su sorpresa no había nadie formándose en la fila del baño, así que ella camino y espera que ninguna de las puertas de enfrente se abriera siendo que allí perdería su puesto, pero al parecer nadie abría las puertas y eso dejó que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, cundo llega a la puerta, intento abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada, al parecer alguien había llegado primero.

—Rayos... *Suspiro* era tan bueno para ser cierto, bueno al menos será la siguiente tomar el baño. —Lucy comenzó esperar pacientemente, pero luego escucha que la puerta del lado derecha comenzaba abrir, y de ahí salía Luna.

—"Good morning, Luce". —Luna saludando a su hermana con su sobrenombre mientras daba su asentó británico.

—*Suspiro* Hola, Luna. —Regresándole el saludo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—Parece ser que será la tercera, bueno menor que ser la última. —Estirándose un poco mientras un gran bostezo salía de su boca.

—¡No puede SER! —Ambas hermanas se voltean y mira a Lola toda enojada.

—Que sucede, "Princess"? —Preguntando la rockera.

—"Ustedes" son el problema. —Las hermanas se sorprende por el reclamo de su hermanita —. Yo debería ser la primera en llegar, y ahora tendré que esperar no se cuanto para poder alistar y ser muy hermosa. —Posando finamente para luego sacar un espejo de mano.

—Es una lástima que tengas que sufrir. —Cometo Lucy.

—Ni que lo digas. ¿Oigan, ustedes no han visto pasar a Lana por aquí? Preguntando Lola.

—"Nope Dude". —Dijo Luna ya que fue la tercera en llegar antes de que Lola saliera por unos minutos.

—No, no la he visto siendo que fui la primera en salir... o eso pensaba antes de saber qué hay alguien adentro del baño. —Lucy agregó mientras miraba devuelta la puerta del baño.

—¿Crees que Lana fue la primera en entrar? —Pensado Luna al saber que Lana podría estar en el baño.

—Lo dudo, sabemos que a Lana no le gusta bañarse, prefiere tener hongos que tener una piel sirve y perfecta como la mía. —Tocándose su rostro y mostraba lo suave que era su rostro.

—Maldita cabeza de aire.

Las chicas voltearon para ver a Lynn caminando con una cara malhumorada y detrás de ella se veía a Leni caminando como si fuera un dinosaurio en el medio de una pasarela.

—Dijiste algo, Lynn. —Pregunto Luna, haciendo que Lynn mirara a la rockera y dando una cara de fastidio.

—Buenos días, chicas! —Saludando Leni alegremente a sus hermanas.

—"Good morning, Dude". —Regresando el saludo —. Como te fue con nuestro, Leni. —Las chicas pusieron su atención en lo que dijo Luna, mientras que Lynn comenzaba apretar sus puños.

—Fue bastante bien dormir en su cama, ósea, su cuarto es tan cómodo que hasta podría quedarme y ser su compañera de cuarto. —A Lynn le comenzaba salir una vena de ira al escuchar lo que dijo Leni.

—Para ser sincera, su cama no está nada mal la primera vez que me dormir. —Dijo Lucy agregando la conversación.

—Si, en especial cuando mamá y papá le compraron la nueva cama, ya que la vieja la vendimos. —Dice Lola diciendo que la nueva cama era mucho más mejor que la anterior, pero sin darse cuenta, las miradas de las chicas comenzaron a bajar, ya que la razón por la que su hermano tenía una nueva cama, era por que vendieron todas sus cosas por creer que su hermano tenía "mala suerte".

—Parece ser que no debisteis hablar de más, unidad mayor fraternal número ocho. —Lisa aparece por detrás y después mira algo inusual por debajo del camisón de su unidad mayor —. Leni, por que no llevas puesto tu tela de algodón que cubre tu parte inferior?

—¿Ehh? —Las chicas no entendía lo que decía Lisa.

—Hay homosapiens que traigo de familia. —Frotando frustradamente su frente —. Quise decir que porque Leni no lleva puesto su braga. —Hay todas las hermanas abrieron sus bocas abiertas.

—Que! —Exclamara las cuatro al escuchar lo que dijo Lisa.

—¿Que no tengo braga? Pero de que hablan, yo si tengo mis bragas, miren. —Leni alza su camisón mostrando lo que llevaba abajo de ella, y tal como había dicho Lisa, no llevaba nada puesto por debajo de su camisón.

—"No way dude". —Luna se voltea y un pequeño rubor comenzaba colorear su rostro.

—No puede ser, no llevas nada! —Lola tapándose su cara ya que no quería ver a su hermana desnuda.

—*Suspiro* que suerte que mis cabellos logran cubrir casi 80% de mi vista, ya que eso sería muy espantoso para mi. —Diciendo Lucy aún sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—(No puede ser, no solo la maldita descerebrada fue a dormir a su cuarto si no que también se fue así sin nada puesto. Y no solo eso, tampoco llevaba ningún sujetador puesto. —Lynn llorando de ira al ver los atributos que llevaba Leni, haciendo que su orgullo se fuera enviado al olvido.

—Que su cede chicas, por que me miran así. —Cundo Leni estaba apunto de ver por debajo de su camisón, la puerta del baño se abre y de ahí sale Lana toda... bañada.

—Por que tanto escándalo, hermanas? —Pregunto Lana a sus hermanas, en la cual ellas voltearon y nota lo limpia que estaba.

—¡Lana!

La pequeña rubia se asusta al ver que sus hermanas comenzaba acercársele y después ve como ella comenzaba a olfatearla.

—*Sniff, Sniff* No puede ser, estas limpia. —Luna sorprendida al poder oler el olor del shampoo.

—Y no solo eso. Por fin te limpiaste la mugre de tus uñas... aunque si debería cortártelas un poco. —Criticándole a su gemela pero aún con emoción sorpresiva que daba.

—Vaya, hermanita, ahora si que te verás muy linda, al fin podrás poner mis vestuarios si tener que apesarar la ropa. —Dijo Leni emocionado por probar a su hermana los vesstidoa que siempre había hecho para sus hermanas.

La puerta del lado derecho del baño se abre y de ahí sale Luan de su cuarto, para su sorpresa ella se sorprende al ver casi todas sus hermanas reunidas y comenzando a... olfatearla?

—Wow, acaso todas quiere respirar el "aroma" de las mañanas! Hehehe, ¿entienden? —Las chicas dejaron en paz a Lana y después dieron un gemido frustrado —. Hay vamos, si ustedes olfateaba a Lana como si fueran un gira-"sol", Hahaha.

Las chicas ya no podía con eso y decidieron seguir con el baño que ahora mismo la gótica entra primero.

* * *

Lincoln había terminado de hacer el desayuno a tiempo junto con los almuerzos que había preparado, fue a poner los platillos en la mesa siendo que podía escuchar sus hermanas bajarse, y cuando lo hacen, todas y cada una de ellas llegan todas arregladas para poder comenzar con el desayuno.

—Bueno días mis queridísimas y lindas diez... digo nueve? —Lincon notó que Lori no estaba con ellas —. Y Lori, chicas? —Preguntando el albino.

—No lo se y no me importa. —Fue lo que dijo Leni mientras ponía a Lily en su pequeña banca de bebé.

—¿Okey? —Lincoln se desconcertó por la actitud de su hermana —. Bueno Leni, aquí tengo tu desayuno. —Le da un plato de huevo blancos con tocino de pavo junto un pan francés y también le da un jugo de naranja.

—Gracias, Linky. —Acercándose a su hermano y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Leni le dio el beso, algunas de sus hermanas comenzaban a ponerse enojadas por la forma que Leni le daba ese beso, en especial con Lynn que se le hierve la sangre.

—Y para ti Luna... —Lincoln apenas iba a dar el plato a Luna, pero escucha el sonido de una claxon afuera de la casa.

 ***¡Honk! ¡Honk!***

—¡Oh ya llegaron! Lo siento, bro, pero mis compañeras de Banda vendría a venir por mi temprano y se me olvidó decirte que no desayunaré este día. —La rockera se disculpaba con su hermano.

—Oh!... bueno si tienes prisa por lo menos toma esto. —Lincoln salió corriendo con el plato y después regresa con varias bolsas de desayuno —. Toma esto, Luna, espero que tus amigas les vaya a gustar. Dándole las bolsas de almuerzos a Luna.

—Gracias, Bro. Y no te preocupes que ellas disfrutaron muy bien de tus almuerzos, ¡ah claro! Casi se me olvida, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarlo, así que si puedes, ¿puedes ir al centro comercial del pueblo? estaremos ahí ensayando y nosotras queremos darte unas noticias. —Lincoln no sabía lo que querías su hermana, pero el asiente.

—Por supuesto, después de todo también iré a pasar en la mall. —Las chicas no sabía si Lincoln tenía planes para salir afuera al centro comercial.

 ***¡Honk! ¡Honk!***

—Bueno, Bro, ya me esperan afuera, nos vemos. —Luna le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el albino se sorprendiera por el beso.

Lynn ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando, acaso ya todas sus hermanas quieren tener un poco de afecto hacia el? Ahora si sus planes de poder estar con el se le complicaría aún más.

—Bueno, Luan, aquí tienes un huevo gracioso con yema cuadrada junto con trocitos de tocino y jugo de naranja. —Dándole el plato a Luan.

—¡Hahaha! Realmente sabes poner la cosas "cuadras" como ese cuatro-nedor, hehehe, ¿entiendes? —Mostrando un tendedero que tenía cuatro dientes, haciendo entender la mezcla de palabras.

—Buena esa, Luan. —Lincoln se marcha y va la mesa de Lynn —. Y para ti mi campeona —. Lynn se sonroja por lo que dijo su hermano —. Un puñado de huevos revueltos con trocito de tocino y queso checar, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja. —Lincoln le da su plato.

—Gracias, Lincoln. —Su hermano pone su plato en la mesa, y eso le da la oportunidad de hacer algo —. Uno por ser un buen chef. —Le da un golpe amistoso.

Leni al ver que Lynn le pegaba a su hermano, estaba apunto de regañarla, est que ve algo que la hizo calmar un poco.

—Y dos. —Le da un beso en la mejilla —. Es por darme el mejor almuerzo qué hay. —Dejando a su hermano y después comenzó a comer.

El plan de Lincoln estaba funcionando, y mejor que la última ve, solo debía seguir el momento, así que fue hacia donde esta Lucy.

—Y para mi duquesa de la noche, huevos extra bien hecho con dos pedazos de tocino, junto también una mancha de ketchup y un jugo de moras. —Lincoln le da su platillo.

—Gracias, Lincoln, una vez más me conoces mejor que nadie. —Agarrando sus cubiertos y después comenzó a comer los huevos.

Lincoln feliz fue hacia donde esta sus hermanas gemelas.

—Y para mis dos princesas. —Lola se emociona pero Lana solo se sonroja cuando el le acabada de decirle su princesa —. Huevos rellenos con tocino junto con un plato de frutas y jugo de naranja. —Dándole los platillos a sus hermanas.

—¡Gracias, Lincoln! —Exclamaron Felizmente.

Lincoln dejó a sus princesas y fue hacia donde estaba Lisa.

—Y para ti, Lisa. Huevos fritos con tocino extra crujiente junto con jugo de manzana, para así recordar la teoría de la gravedad. —Dándole el platillo a Lisa.

—No era necesario esa pequeña lección de historia, pero gracias por mencionarlo que el jugo de manzana me dará las vitaminas y minerales necesaria para mis articulaciones. —Tomando el plato y después comenzó a comer el platillo.

Y por último Lincoln camino hacia donde esta Lily y le da un pequeño plato de huevo bastante suavecito, junto con un pequeño bebieron de Leche bastante tibio.

—Espero que con eso te guste, Lily. —Acariciando su cabeza de su hermanita.

—¡Wincoln! Hehehe! —Diciéndole a su hermano felizmente por haberle dado su desayuno.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a comer su desayuno y después Lincoln comenzó a preguntar a sus hermanas.

—Y como les pareció, chicas. —Esperando la respuestas de sus hermanas.

—Te salió de maravilla Hermano/Lincoln/Linky. —Respondieron casi todas las chicas.

—Poo-poo! —Agregó Lily sirviendo la misma respuesta que las demás hermanas.

—Me alegro mucho oírlos chicas. —Lincoln se Voltea y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad comezón salir de sus ojos.

Lincoln pensó que volver a usar su plan dos veces sería algo arriesgado, pero al final todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno, casi todo.

Lincoln dejó a las chicas comer su desayuno y fue adentrarse adentro de la cocina, de ahí miró dos platos en la mesa, en la cual sería los desayunos de Luna y Lori.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Lori. Creo que será mejor llevarlo arriba y dárselo a su cuarto. Si eso haré. —Lincoln tomó el plato de Lori que aún estaba tibio y comenzó caminar hacia la entrada del comedor, pero fue detenido por una de sus hermanas.

—Adonde llevas esto... —Fue lo que dijo una de sus hermanas.

* * *

 ***¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!***

El despertado sonaba la alarma sin ninguna intención de parar y en la hora se notaba que ya era las 6:40am.

En la parte más profunda del cuarto estaba una joven rubia bien vestida, o eso era lo que se veía, ya que alzar su rostro se veía a una Lori toda triste con varias manchas de lagrimas manchadas por todo su rostro, parecía que estuvo llorando por toda la noche hasta que el cansancio la obligó a dormir, pero ahora despierta y sin tener la intención de apagar la alarma, Lori lo único que quería ahora en mente era a alguien a su lado, y esa persona solo podría ser...

—Linky... *Sniff*

* * *

 **Bueno eso sería todo, Se que a muchos no le gustaron mucho el capituló anterior, y espero que con eso les compense un poco, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios en la caja. Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo:**

 **"Leni y Vanzilla"**


	36. Leni y Vanzilla

Lincoln paro el paso al ver a Leni parada en la entrada del comedor. No se esperaba que ella viniera a la cocina después de dejarle su plato en la mesa hace unos minutos. Al menos claro que iba por algo.

—Llevaré el desayuno a Lori en su cuarto y también para ver cómo está ella. —Le respondió a su hermana. La expresión de Leni cambio a una seria pero aún conservando la sonrisa. Lincoln se extraño al notar ese pequeño cambio de expresión que dio su hermana, pero lo ignora ya que posiblemente sea algo que había visto mal y aparte estaba cansado que posiblemente el sueño le estaba jugando mal su visión.

—Oh era eso! Pues si quieres yo puedo llevárselo. —Leni intentó tomar la bandeja de desayuno. Pero Lincoln le aparta un poco ya que realmente quería dárselo a Lori, aparte que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre la cita fallida de Bobby y también saber por que su hermana había rompió con el.

—Gracias, Leni, pero yo puedo llevárselo. Tu por otra parte necesitas desayunar bien, y no quiero que comienza mal tu día con el estómago vacío. —Lincoln camino he intento pasar sobre su hermana. Pero Leni lo detiene agarrándole del hombro.

—Insisto, hermanito. Tu has hecho mucho por mi y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. Así que por favor déjame llevarle el desayuno. —Leni agarra la bandeja, pero siente que no puede levantarla, ya que su hermano no lo dejaba ir.

—Realmente apreció que te preocupes por mi, Leni, en serio. Pero insisto que me dejes llevárselo, aparte quien alimentará a Lily cuando tú no estás con ella en la mesa? —Lincoln intentaba recuperar la bandeja, pero su hermana no lo deja ir.

—No te preocupes por Lily, Lana se está encargando eso por mi. —Intentando llevárse la bandeja a su lado.

Lincoln podía notar que la bandeja comenzaba sacudirse por tanto moverlo hacia varios lados, si eso seguía así, la comida se estropearía y no tendría el tiempo ni los recursos de poder hacer otro platillo igual.

—Por favor, Linky. Al menos déjame ir y pedirle disculpas a Lori por la pelea que cáusanos ayer. —Lincoln miró a Leni y notaba como ella ponía la cara triste y con algo de culpa. Había olvidado completamente que ambas se había peleado por algo. No sabía lo qué era, pero sabía que debió ser algo grande, tanto como para que ambas decidiera no dormirse juntas. Tal vez por eso Leni tuvo que dormirse en su cuarto.

El peli-blanco dio un suspiro de derrota y dejó un poco el agarra para que así Leni lo pudiera tomar la bandeja, si que está se esforzará en tomarla.

—Está bien, Leni. Puedes llevársela. Perdón por no dártela antes pero realmente quería saber cómo estaba Lori. La veía algo triste, quería saber cómo estaba ella y ver si podía hacer algo para animarla. —Lincoln bajaba su rostro un poco ya que realmente quería saber cómo estaba Lori, pero también dejaría a Leni que hiciera las pases con ella, después de todo, no le gustaba mucho ver a sus dos grandes hermanas pelearse entre sí.

Leni frunció el ceño al escuchar la preocupación que tenía su hermano hacia Lori. No podía creer que su hermano al que tanto admira no se de cuenta de lo mala que era Lori. Porque tanto insiste que Lori no es la mala? Ella no se merecía nada de lo que su hermano le da, no se merecía ningún trato, no se merece su amor, no se merece su atención, y lo más importante, ella no se merece su perdón, ella era y definitivamente era la peor hermana del mundo, y se lo demostraría hoy mismo como es Lori en realidad.

—Gracias, Lincoln. Y lo siento por comportarme así. Ósea, si realmente desearía quitarte la oportunidad de hacer algo bien por ella. —Tomando la bandeja y disculpándose por el comportamiento que dio.

—No te preocupes, Leni, se que solo lo haces por ayudarme. Yo nunca me enojaría por algo así, si realmente quieres darle el desayuno, pues te dejo todo en tus manos. Yo confío que le llevaras bien el desayuno a Lori. Solo espero que no tardes mucho en llegar a la mesa, ya sabes muy bien que las chicas tomaría tu desayuno cuando ellas tenga la oportunidad de tomarla. —Dijo Lincoln, dejando el desayuno desayuno en las manos de Leni.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré que Lori tenga su desayuno. Y te dire lo que ella piensa. —Leni comienza marcharse, yéndose hacia la entrada de la sala.

Lincoln dio un suspiro al ver a su hermana irse hacia la sala. Regreso a la cocina y después comienza a sacar varias cosas del refrigerador para así poder comenzar hacer los almuerzos. Sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para preparar los favoritos de cada uno de sus hermanas. Sin tiempo que comienza a preparar los almuerzos.

* * *

En el cuarto del comedor, Lynn noto a Leni caminando con una bandeja que llevaba consigo un plato ondo lleno huevos duros cortados en piezas, tocinos recortados en cuadras, unas cuantas patatas recortadas, cuatro panes rebanados en triángulos y un vaso de vidrio lleno de jugo de naranja. Supo de inmediato que esa bandeja era para su hermana mayor Lori, ya que Leni dejó su plato en la mesa. Lana estaba sentada junto a Lily y le estaba ayudando a darle de comer a su hermanita bebé, eso fue la petición dicho por su segunda hermana mayor que le diera de comer a su hermanita, mientras ella le ayudaba a Lincoln en lo que el necesitaba. Pero bueno, que importa si Leni le ayuda a su hermano con unas cuantas cosas, no daría mucha diferencia de lo que ella tenía planeado hacer con Lincoln. Estaba determinada en ganarse el perdón de su hermano y también lograr recuperar el título de ser la mejor hermana mayor, nadie más que ella recuperaría ese título, si no se llamaría así misma Lynn Loud Jr.

Mientras que Lynn pensaba en sus pensamientos, Lana comenzaba darle a Lily una cuchara de huevo, en la cual la infante abre su boquita para así poder comer el huevo que estaba totalmente suavecito. La fontanera le encanta darle de comer a su hermanita bebé, ya que algunas veces ambas hacían un desorden en la mesa, le encantaba la forma que su hermanita tiraba la comida por todos lados, ya que ella le encantaba el desorden, pero tenía otras cosas en su mente, pensaba en lo que su hermano le prepararía para el almuerzo, ya que el almuerzo de ayer fue algo que desearía volver a probar, si no fuera por la carta que le había arruinado el apetito.

Lola disfrutaba su platillo después de que su hermano le hiciera el desayuno, pero luego se sintió algo sola ya que su hermana gemela se había ido a sentar al lado de Lily, no se podía quejar con ella, ya que Leni le había pedido de favor, pero aún así comiendo en una mesa grande no se sentía divertido cuando uno come sola. Uso la cuchara para a sacar el relleno del huevo para luego comérselo, el grandioso sabor de tocino y la yema revuelta hacia qué volviera a garra otra porción de su cuchara. Lola pensó en cómo su hermano se había vuelto un buen cocinero, era obvio que lo aprendió de su padre, pero aún así los desayunos que siempre hacia superaba un poco a la de su padre. Aparte de Lincoln y sus padres, Ella junto con Lynn, Leni y Luan, era las únicas que podía cocinar bien, o al menor hacer un platillo específico, comparado con las demás hermanas (Lori,Luna,Lucy,Lana y Lisa) son muy pésimas cocinando que hasta le prohibieron usar cocina sin no antes tener una supervisión, aún así se sentía algo de culpa que su hermano hiciera todo esto el solo, podía por lo menos preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, pero al conocerlo y viendo el esfuerzo que hace, no dudaría en rechazar su ayuda nada más porque quiere compensarlas en algo que el no hizo. Sin tan solo pudiera darle la mano tal como el lo había echo por ella, si no fuera una narcisa mimada orgullosa que solo se preocupa por si misma,

Luan miraba su desayuno y noto como la yema en forma de cubo se movía, como si ese cubo bailara sin cesar. Era gracioso, sabiendo qué no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo pero aún así lo hacía, aveces pensaba si realmente estaba siendo dura con el, dándole esas bromas pesaba, molestándolo con sus chistes y arrojándole pasteles en su cara, por que solo a él y no a sus demás hermanas? Acaso teme de las demás hermanas ya que ellas si son capaces de hacerlo algo y su hermano no? Acaso se aprovecha de el solo por que era su hermana? Tantas preguntas en su mente y viendo a sí misma lo horrible que era, una payasa hacía reír a los niños y no hacerles gritar, y eso era lo que ella hacía con el.

Lucy se sentía irritada por lo que estaba sintiendo en su brazo derecho, el dolor no dejaba de parar y el nivel de culpa incrementaba en su ser, no podía pensar con la mente clara ya que ahora mismo estaba enfocada en no mostrarle ninguna emoción, no podía revelar su problema a sus hermanas, ni mucho menos recelar a Lincoln, pero tenía que deshacer pronto de esta marca en su brazo si no quiere que esta semana sea la única semana de su vida, debe encontrar una forma de conseguir el verdadero perdón de su hermano, pero para eso debe descubrir lo que oculta, ya que sus cartas comenzaba a revelar algo más y sabía muy bien que esto estaría involucrado a toda su familia, especial a unos cuantos hermano que sus vidas cambiaría radicalmente.

Lisa desayunaba su platillo con una expresión neutral sin ningún interest, eso era lo que pensaría los demás, si no fuera que ella disfrutaba cada momento el platillo bien hecho que había hecho su unidad fraternal mayor llamado Lincoln. En esos dos días había notado los cambios radicales de cada uno de sus unidades fraternales, en especial con los más mayores, pero el que tenia ojo puesto era con su único hermano mayor Lincoln. Al principio no le tomó importancia y pensaba que era otro plan creado por su hermano nada más para llamar la atención a los demás, pero al descubrí los motivos de su hermano gracias por la carta que había adquirido, supo de inmediato el estado emocional que sufría, no solo sofría de ansiedad, si no que también sufría de depresión y desorden de ánimo, necesitaría pensar en algo que le ayude a recupera los ánimos, ya que si no lo hacen, no sabría el daño menta que le haría a su hermano, siendo que ya sufría más de lo que ya había sufrido antes en el pasado. Sin tan solo no hubiera usado a su hermano para estudiar las emociones humanas, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

La modelista había llegado arriba de las escaleras y comenzó caminar a su lado derecho del pasillo. Al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a pensar en una forma de poder quitarle esa faceta falsa que tenía su hermana mayor, sabía que Lori estaba fingiendo, después de lo que pasó ayer, no cabe duda que solo se hacia la víctima nada más para llamar mucho la atención de los demás, en especial cuando tuvo el descaro de buscar el perdón de su hermano menor. Que tanto hipocresía podría llegar hacer una persona con tan solo tener un simple perdón? Conociendo a su hermana mayor, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para llegar hasta los extremos con tan solo recuperar algo que al final solo lo tiraría a la basura y volviera olvidarlo de nuevo, tal como pasó con Clyde cuando ella fingía ser Lori. Realmente su ex-hermana no solo era una hipócrita, si no una obsesionada y estúpidamente territorial con tan solo tener lo que ella quiere. Ella no dejaría que su hermana tomaría a Lincoln por lastima, ella ya tuvo sus oportunidades de poder tener su perdón, y después de lo qué pasa hace meses atrás, eso sería el último perdón que le va a dar su hermano, ya que ahora Lori no se merece nada de el.

Leni habré la puerta de su cuarto. Se sorprende un poco ya que Lori siempre bloquea la puerta cuando estaba adentro de su habitación, pero al parecer debió dejarla abierta, tal vez pensaba que ella iba volver a su habitación, pero era obvio que no iba a regresarse, no hasta no verla en su cuarto, o cuando ella ya no viva en esta casa. Al abrir la puerta, Leni se sorprende al ver su cuarto todo oscuro; Las luces estaba pagadas y las ventanas cubiertas con las cortinas. No sabía por qué tanta oscuridad sabiendo lo cobarde que es su hermana mayor cuando ella estaba sola rodeada por tanta oscuridad, tal vez a Lucy le encararía abrazar la oscuridad, pero Lori prefiere abrazar así misma mientras abrazaba con el único objeto que le podría brindar luz a su vida, y eso sería su maldito ataranto telefónico.

Era obvio que la modelista no iba entrar a su cuarto, no era tan tonta como para caminar a ciegas en un cuarto oscuro sin que esta se tropiece con algo tirado en el suelo. Así que ella sostiene firme la bandeja con su mano izquierda, mientras que usa su mano derecha para prender el interruptor de la Luz. En cuando enciende la luz, podía ver que su cuarto estaba todo desordenado, no solo eso, si no era el mismo desorden que ambas hicieron cuando ellas dos anduvieron peleado.

Leni camino con cuidado en no tropezar ya que había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo. Jamás se espero que hiciera un gran desastres, claro estaba muy molesta pegándome a Lori qué no se dio cuenta el desorden que hacía. Quizá si su hermana tan solo hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad por las buenas, nada de esto hubiera pasado y todo estaría en orden. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, mientras Lori siga viviendo en su cuarto, no tendría la responsabilidad de limpiarlo, no al menos que mueva sus cosas y pensar en donde podría quedarse.

Cuando Leni llegó al lado en donde estaba la cama de su ex-compañera cuarto, mira a Lori sentada en la cama con los brazos abrazados de sus piernas mientras tenia su cabeza oculta. Esperaba que su ex-hermana mayor estuviera aún dormida para así dejar la bandeja de comida aún lado y salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible, pero para su mala suerte Lori estaba despierta y ella comenzó alzar su cabeza para saber quien era la que estaba a su lado.

—Leni?! —Lori se rasca sus ojo para ver si lo que estaba viendo no era otra de sus alucinaciones de culta. Estaba muy casada de saber si lo que estaba viendo era otro de sus sueños.

Desde que llegó a su cuarto, Lori no pudo dormir toda la noche ya que siempre tenía pesadillas y también le dificultaba mucho en dormir ya que ella estaba sola en su cuarto. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero realmente tenía mucho a la oscuridad, desde que era pequeña, nunca logró superar ese miedo que tiene después de haber cumplido casi la mayoría de edad, ya debería de haber superado ese miedo durante mucho años, pero no podía siendo que sus miedos era algo que no podía superar, por eso siempre llevaba consigo su teléfono prendido hasta que al fin el sueño logra cansarla y después se cae dormida. Pero ahora que su compañera de cuarto se fue a dormir con alguien, Lori no pudo conciliar el sueño siendo que ahora veía a si misma acechándola y culpándola de haber arruinado su amistad con su hermano menor.

Lori Intentó levantarse y hablar con su hermanita, pero Leni solo pone la bandeja del desayuno al aún lado del cajón para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto.

—Espera, Leni! —Lori intento hablarle a su hermana, pero Leni continúa caminado, ignorando su llamado como si ella no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho —. Por favor, escucha de lo que tenga que decirte! —Regando que su hermana le hablara de vuelta, pero ya Leni estaba apunto de dejar el cuarto —. Leni! Te lo suplico! —Apunto de caer en llanto, mientras que Leni ya estaba apunto de salir de la puerta —. Lo siento! —Leni detiene su paso al escuchar la más estupida palabra que jamás había oído.

—Disculpa, que acabes de decirme? —Leni voltea, mira a su hermana mayor y ve como Lori estaba sollozado mientras lagrimas de cocodrilos le salía por sus ojos. No podía describir a su hermana como alguien inútil y patética. Dios que le daba asco al verla así.

—Y-Yo solo... *Sniff* quiero pedirte disculpas por lo qué pasó ayer. —Lori se frotaba sus lagrimas con su brazo derecho —. No debí comportarme así ayer, es solo que...

—Solo que? —Interrumpiéndola Leni —. Que no estabas en tus días? Que solo quería pasar tu día tranquilo sin que nadie te moleste? Eso es lo que ibas a decir?

—No! Eso no es lo que iba a decir! —Lori Intentando defenderse de las acusaciones que daba Leni.

—Pues para mi creo que si. Al menos que la forma que trataste así a nuestro hermano es algo normal para ti, o también cuando trataste mal a Luan, o a mi. Dime pues, que fue lo que realmente ibas a decirme entonces. —Leni esperada la respuesta de Lori.

Lori iba defenderse y decirle lo que en realidad pasó, pero al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana, se dio cuenta de las cosas horribles que le había hecho a Leni y a Luan, pero al que más se sentía peor, era cuando insultaba a su hermano todo el día. Pero obvio que tenía sus razones por supuesto, al principio sospecho que su hermano había hecho algo malo, de ninguna manera el hubiera hecho todo eso sin tener algo a cambio, pero al ver el esfuerzo que hizo para tener a todas complacidas en ese día, en especial cuando el organizó su aniversario solo para que ella tuviera la mejor cita de su vida. Se dio cuenta que en realidad su hermano siempre le había importado mucho por ella, a pesar de que lo había tratado muy mal con el, pero ahora se sentía arrepentida por haberlo tratado así. Pero ahora estaba determinada en conseguir su perdón, intentaría lo posible en recompensarlo de alguna manera, y para eso debería recuperar los años perdidos que debía haber pasado durante toda la infancia de su hermano, es por eso que quiere comenzar a disculparse con el.

—Tal como esperaba. —Lori despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana. Tanto tiempo pensado que se había olvidado completamente de lo que iba a decirle a Leni.

—Espero, Leni. Yo...—Pero Leni solo voltea.

—Ya no es necesario que me hables. Solo come tú desayuno que deje. —Dijo Leni aún sin voltear.

Lori miró a su lado y podía notar la bandeja. Podía ver que llevaba un plato ondo lleno huevos duros cortados en piezas, tocinos recortados en cuadras, unas cuantas patatas recortadas, cuatro panes rebanados en triángulos y un vaso de vidrio lleno de jugo de naranja. Se sorprende mucho siendo eso sus platillo de huevo favorito.

—Esto lo hizo, Lincoln cierto? —Pregunto Lori. Leni no dijo nada y aún se mantenía parada de espalda.

Lori tomó una cucharas y comenzó a comer el huevo, y para su sorpresa le había encantado. Leni podía oír el sonido que daba la cuchara al pegarse con el plato de porcelana.

—Y como te pareció? —Pregunto Leni.

—Esta rico! —Diciendo Lori feliz —. Aunque está un poco frío... —En eso Leni voltea.

—Así que prefieres lo caliente, heh? Pero si fuera mi hermano que te diera el desayuno, apostaría que le gritarías y le ordenarías que hiciera otro. Ya que prefieres todo cálido y perfecto, no es así? —Leni miraba con enojo.

—N-no es cierto. Yo no lo haría así. —Lori defendiendo de las acusaciones.

—Pero eso es lo que iba a decirle no? Yo te conozco muy bien, Lori. Nunca aprecia a los demás por lo que uno hace. Así siempre fuiste con todos nosotros. —Dijo Leni con un tono bastante serio.

—No es cierto, Leni! Yo si aprecio los esfuerzos de los demás. —Lori levantándose de su cama mientras lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

—Ah no? Pues ayer fue todo lo contrario. —En eso Lori se quedó callando —. Ya deja de decir mentiras y acepta que siempre fuiste una mala hermana. Jamás y nunca serás la mejor hermana de todos. Realmente desearía saber cómo es que Bobby estaba saliendo alguien tan mala como tú. Si tan solo el supieras lo que realmente eres en realidad, te apostaría que Bobby rompería contigo al momento de saber todas tus verdades. Realmente me das lastima enserio.

—Que te pasa contigo, Leni! No eres así! Porque me tratas así ahora! No ere así! —Lori contesto con furia. No sabía cual era el problema de su hermana, ni siquiera debería hablarle así. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, Lori a actuado más normal de lo que ella no debería actuar, como si realmente estuviera poniendo atención sobre las cosas que pasaba ahora mismo.

—Te digo cual es mi problema! Que yo ya estoy harta de que todos me trate como la estupida de la casa! Sabes que no tengo aire en la cabeza, si no un cerebro, uno al que si se usar. Tal vez no sea la más brillante, pero no una inútil. Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado sus conversación en mis espaldas, que yo no tengo ningún futuro, que la mayor parte de mi vida sería viviendo a solas en esta casa, y que me ofrecería mi cuerpo nada más por sobrevivir! —Las lagrimas de Leni comenzaba de sus ojos —. Todas y cada una de ustedes siempre me dan la espalda, abusan de mi confianza, jamás confían en mi, nunca me dan la oportunidad de poder hacer algo grande para contribuir con la familia, y ninguna de ustedes me ayuda con mis problemas!

Lori no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo ese tiempo Leni siempre había logrado escuchar y entender todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor, no solo eso, también estaba consciente de todo lo que ellas hacían.

—Hermanita yo... —Lori quería disculparse, pero Leni se limpia sus lagrimas con su brazo y después le da una miraba bastante seria.

—Pero solo hubo alguien al que siempre me cuidaba. Y ese alguien es nada más ni nada menos que nuestro único hermano menor, Lincoln! El siempre quizo, me cuidad y se preocupa por mi. Claro hubo aveces que el también se aprovechaba de mi, aveces dudaba en confiarme en mi o darme algunas las oportunidades. Pero el siempre me compensaba y me pedía por mi perdón. A la diferencia de ustedes que solo fueron obligadas a pedirme perdón por nuestros padres y hermano. El siempre me ayudó en todo lo que podía, incluso tuvo la paciencia en aguantarme en todo lo que no entendía, no como ustedes que no aguanta ni 5 minutos y ya quieren buscar una forma de poder deshacerse de mi. Pero el no lo hizo. Yo podía notar en su expresión que el también quería deshacerse de mi, pero no lo hizo por dos razones. La primera sería por lástima. —Leni se sintió dolidas por decir esas palabras, aunque era cierto que su hermano siempre lo ayudaba, no podía quitar la duda en su mente que el solo lo hace por lastima, aunque en su corazón quería negarlo —. Y la segunda... la segunda lo hace por que el si cree en mi. El tiene fe en mi, y esto es la prueba. —Leni fue hacia su cajón y sacó un pequeño bolso, en ello sacó una pequeña tarjeta, pero no una simple tarjeta, si no que esa tarjeta era su licencia de conducir.

Lori miró la targets y se sorprendió al verlo. Había recordado que hace un mes Leni finalmente había aprobado y conseguido su licencia de conducir. La razón por la que Leni no manejaba tanto, era porque una vez Leni ofrecía llevarlos a todos al centro comercial, y vaya viaje que tuvieron, es por esa razón que ya nadie quería pedirle favores a Leni cuando se trataba de llevarlos en algún lugar, y siempre pedía a ella que los llevara, claros con unos cuantos favores a cambio de un viaje por supuesto.

—' **Esto** ', Lori. —Apuntando Leni licencia de conducir —. Esto es la prueba de que Linky tiene toda la fe en mi. Ya que el nunca se rindió de poder aprobar mi prueba de conducir. Aunque pude haberlo sacado antes, si no fuera por ' **alguien** ' que intento sabotearme y ponerme riesgo mi prueba! —Diciendo con veneno en sus palabras hacia la persona responsable de que ella fallara con su prueba.

Lori bajo su cabeza, ya que ella y por su egoísmo saboteo la oportunidad de que su hermana pudiera pasar la pueda de conducir.

—Lo siento, Leni. —Murmuró Lori.

—Aunque te disculparas, yo nunca pude perdonarte. Te digo por qué? —Lori se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo su hermanita. Pensó que Leni lo había perdonado después de lo qué pasó en ese día, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. —. Porque por tu culpa, le falle a mi hermano. —Lori no se esperaba esa respuesta —. Por tu culpa, no solo le falle a él, si no a todas mis demás hermanas al que trabajaron duro en ayudarme aprender a manejar. Por culpa de tu egoísmo, les hice fallar a todos en algo tan grande que por primera vez, sentía que al fin mi familia me ayudaba en algo tan importante para mi. Quería regresar con una sonrisa triunfante, y mostrarles que por fin había conseguido mi licencia de conducir. Quería demostrarles que ya no era la misma tonta que siempre fallaba, si no alguien a qué puede hacer las cosas por si misma. Pero tú... tú me quitaste esa oportunidad, tú me quitaste la única oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que yo podría hacerlo. Dime, Lori. Por qué lo hiciste?

Lori ya no aguantaba. Realmente se sentía la peor hermana del mundo. No solo dejo que su egoísmo se llevará lo mejor de ella, si no que también pudo riesgo la vida de su hermana.

—Perdóname, Leni. Perdón que mi egoísmo se llevara lo mejor de mi. Perdón por ser la peor hermana mayor qué hay. Perdón por todas las cosas malas que hice. Pero por lo que más quieras, Leni. No le odies por favor... *Sniff* —Lori cayo de rodillas y comenzaba toparse su rostro con su dos manos.

Leni dio un suspiro de fastidioso. Odiaba mucho ver a Lori caerse de nuevo llorando con esas lagrimas falsa que daba. Ya ni siquiera daba gracias.

—Ami no le tienes que disculpar. A la única persona al que realmente debería pedirle perdón es Linky, no a mi. —Leni camino hacia la salida de su habitación, pero antes de salirse, da un último vistazo antes de poderle decirle a su ex-hermana mayor —. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a él ya que si lo haces... te haré un pretzel humano. —Esas era sus palabras de amenazas que le dijo a Lori, esperando que ella captara el mensaje.

Lori quedó pasmada al escuchar las palabras de amenaza que le dio su hermana. Esa no era su hermanita al que tanto juró proteger y cuidarla, era alguien diferente y desconocida, tanto que por un segundo sintió miedo de ella.

—Quien eres tú, Leni? —Susurro Lori, aún temblando de miedo por las palabras de amenaza que dio la modelista.

* * *

Al momento de salir de su cuarto, Leni cierra la puerta de su habitación para que así los llantos de Lori no se oyera abajo de las escaleras. No podía permitir que su hermano viniera arriba y escuchara los llantos falsos de su ex-hermana. No podía permitir que su hermano menor viniera arriba consolarla y darle el perdón así de fácil. Lori no se merecía su consuelo, ni mucho menos se merecía sus lagrimas.

Cuando Leni sacó su licencia, recordó un pequeño recuerdo que tuvo cuando ella iba a ir pasar su examen de manejo. Recordada el momento que su hermano le había vuelto a ayudarla en poder mejorar su práctica de manejo...

* * *

 **Flashback**

En la casa Loud, se podía ver a Lori Loud suspirar al ver a su hermanita y hermano mientras subían a la Vanzilla.

—Supongo que ya estás lista para tomar tu exam de manejo, No? —Ella dice con un tono algo cansado.

—Por su puesto que si, Lori. Después de diecisiete intentos, creo que podré acercó. — Leni, con los ojos determinado.

—Así se habla, Leni. —Dijo Lincoln desde el asiento trasero —. Se que lo harás bien.

—Espero que si. La última vez me salió muy mal. —Leni bajo su cabeza con algo de tristeza.

—Vamos, Leni, hiciste mucho mejor esta vez. No es tu culpa que todos esos pollos se hayan soltado.

Lori ríe al recordar ese momento. Vaya que fue un mal día en tomar la prueba en el medio de un festival. Pero aún así estaba feliz de cómo su hermano pequeño siempre abollaba a Leni.

—Lincoln tiene razón. —Afirmó, encontrando la mirada de su hermana pequeña —. Has trabajado muy duro en este día, Leni. Y estoy segura de que pasarás el examen.

Los ojos de Leni se humedecieron, sabiendo que sus hermanos le tenia la confianza suficiente como para poder pasar el examen.

—Gracias, hermanos. —Dijo Leni, secándose los ojos, —Eso es muy dulce de su parte.

—Bueno todos. Abrochen sus cinturas que vamos...— Pero Lori fue interrumpida por un grito repentino.

—Espera! Necesito mi ropa especial de conducir! Ahora vuelvo! —Leni sale de la camioneta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

—Eso tardará un rato cierto? —Lori pregunto a su hermano.

—Lamentablemente, si. —Respondiendo Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Leni había regresado con su 'traje de conducción especial'. Consiste en un vestido turquesa, falda, guantes, medias y botas blancas. El atuendo luego incluye un casco turquesa con gafas blancas.

—Perdón por la tardanza, chicos... Ejem. —Leni intentado llamar la atención de su hermano.

—Su sucede algo, Leni? —Pregunto Lincoln.

—No me vas abrir la puerta para mi. —Lincoln alzo la ceja y miró a Lori.

—Has lo que ella dice, Torpe. —Diciendo Lori, sin mirar a su hermano menor ya que estaba enfocada con su teléfono.

Lincoln dio un suspiro y se bajó de la camioneta para que así Leni pudiera entrar.

—Que caballeroso. —Entrando la camioneta, mientras que Lincoln le cierra la puerta.

—Bueno chicos. Es hora de... —Pero de que Lori pudiera pudiera poner las llaves, Leni volvió a gritar de nuevo, y eso hizo que se callaran sus llaves.

—Espera! Necesito mi smoothing especial de conducir! —Leni volvió a salir de la camioneta y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Lori recoge las llaves y después miró a Lincoln. —Si Leni vuelve hacer eso de nuevo, literalmente la convertiré a Leni en un pretzel humano!

Pasaron 15 minutos, y leni regresa con su smoothing.

—Ya está chicos... ejem. —Leni volviendo a llamar a Lincoln, ya que la puerta de la van estaba cerrada.

—[Suspiro] Ya voy. —Lincoln baja de la camioneta y le habré de nuevo la puerta a Leni.

—Gracias. —Agradeciendo a su hermano.

—Muy bien, ahora si! —Lori alza las llaves y después mira a su hermana con los ojos amenazantes.

Lori mira a Lori y levanta un poco su ceja —. Sucede algo, Lori? —Pregunto Leni.

Lori no dijo nada y comenzó prender el motor de la camioneta. La camioneta comenzó andar y después dejó la residencia para luego y al centro del pueblo, en donde ahí la modelista tomaría su examen de conducir.

* * *

Los hermanos había llegado al departamento de vehículos, ambos estaba apunto de entrar, hasta que Leni comenzó a hablar.

—Vaya! Creo que olvidé mi bolso adentro! —Dijo Leni, demasiado fuerte y repentinamente. —. Linky, vendrías conmigo a buscarlo?

—Con mucho gusto. —Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ahorita regresamos, Lori. —Leni se fue junto a Lincoln.

—No se olviden esto. —Lori sacó las llaves y después las arroja a Lincoln.

El Peli-blanco salto y atrapa las llaves —. Los tengo! —Levantando la mano, mostrando las llaves de Vanzilla.

—No se tarde! —Grito Lori, luego entró al departamento de vehículos.

Los hermanos caminaron y llegaron en donde había estacionado la camioneta. Lincoln abre la puerta y de ahí se encontraba el bolso de su hermana.

—Aquí lo tienes Leni. —Dándole el bolso a su hermana.

—Gracias, Lincy... —Leni bajo su cara, luego se sienta en el asiento con un temblor que rodeaba su cuerpo.

—Te sientes bien, Leni? —Acercándose a su hermana mayor.

—Si, perdón, Linky! —Se disculpó Leni al ver a su hermanito preocupado por ella —. Es que no se si estoy lista. Me siento muy nerviosa y... no quiero que decepcionarte.

—Tranquila, Leni, se que lo harás bien. —Lincoln la consola con una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro —. Yo confío que lo harás bien. Solo tienes que confiar en ti misma.

La modelista se sintió calmada al sentir las palmadas y la confianza que le daba su hermano menor. Realmente le tiene tanta confianza que por esa razón tiene miedo, miedo de decepcionarlo, miedo de fallarle, miedo de desilusionarlo, y miedo de... no poder pasar su examen de conducir.

—Realmente crees que pueda pasar? —Leni miró a su hermano, pero se sorprende por la cara determinada que tenía su hermanito.

—Estoy al cien por ciento seguro que lo lograrás. Yo tengo mucha fe en ti, Leni. —La rubia comenzó brillar sus ojos, pero luego las dudas comenzaron a ganarle fuerzas. Estaba comenzado asustarse mucho ya que no se imaginaría la expresión que daría su hermanito si ella fallara el examen.

—Y si no la paso? No creo que pueda. Siempre seré la tonta de la familia. No podré demostrarles a todos que pueda hacerlo, yo... —Lagrimas comenzaba a salir de su rostro —. No puedo hacerlo, Linky. Lo siento, no puedo yo... tengo miedo... yo solo quiero que tú estés orgullosa de mi... Sniff. —Llorando en silencio.

Lincoln se acercó y tomó la mejilla derecha de su hermana, Leni lo mira y ve como el intentaba secar su lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo, y luego le dice.

—Aunque no pases... yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, Leni. —Leni paró de llorar al escuchar esas palabras —. Ya que lo que importa, es que lo intentaste, y eso es suficiente para saber que nunca te rendidte. Ya que yo confío que algún día lograrás pasarlo, y me demostrarás tu permiso de conducir con tus propias manos, y dirás, 'Lo pase'. —Lincoln termino de limpiarle las lagrimas.

Los pensamientos negativos de la rubia desaparecieron, al saber que si importar lo que pase, su hermano siempre estaría orgulloso de ella, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba para devolverle los ánimos a la modelista.

—Gracia, Linky. Gracias por tener fe en mi. —Leni abre sus brazos y comienza abrazarlo.

—De nada... Leni!... creo que ya es suficiente no? —Tratando de luchar contra la presión de cariño que le daba su hermana mayor.

—Déjame abrazarte un poco más. —Apretando un poco a su hermanito.

—A-al... menos... tra... ta... de... no abrazar... me... tan... fuerte... —Aguantando Lincoln en respirar mientras sentía unos cuantos huesos tronarse.

Después de 15 segundos Leni suelta a su hermano y se disculpó con el por el fuerte abrazo. Lincoln recupero el aliento, pero siente que sus costillas no estaba colocados en los lugares que debería estar, pero se lo dejará un poco a Lynn que le ayude acomodarlos bien.

Los hermanos regresaron al departamento de vehículos y después ve a Lori sentada con su teléfono. Lori los ve y pregunto por que se había tardado tanto? En la cual Lincoln le responde que su hermana necesitaba motivación y que ya tenía la confianza necesaria para ir a tomar el examen de manejo.

Los hermanos fueron al administrador para hablarles sobre la cita que tenían. El hombre miró y se asusta al reconocer a los tres hermanos. Era de imaginarse siendo que se había ganado una gran reputación, en especial cuando Leni era la que tomaba las pruebas. Cuando el administrador hablo sobre la cita de Leni, ninguno de los instructores del manejo quería tomar a Leni. Tenían mucho miedo siendo que había sufrido varios accidentes, y no quería darle asistencia a la rubia.

Después de un pequeño juego, el administrador le presentaron al un inspector, en la cual era un hombre mayor con casi sus 50 años. Usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros. Llevaba un corto cabello negro con rasgos del calvicie, aunque se notaba que aún conservaba una parte de cabello en ambos lados.

El inspector y Leni comenzaron a dejar la oficina para luego ir al estación, en donde ahí podrá tomar un vehículo de pruebas.

Leni comenzaba ponerse nerviosa, pero Lincoln toma de su mano y la comienza calmarla.

—Se que lo harás bien, Leni. Solo trata de ponder atención en tu alrededor y ser un poco más cuidadosa esta vez. —Lincoln trato de calmarla.

—Prometo cuidarme bien, Linky. —Dijo Leni, asintiendo.

—Se que lo harás. yo creo en ti. Por eso eres la Loud más especial qué hay. —Leni se sonrojó ante el complemento, complacida Por la confianza que le tiene.

—E-Estas lista, Señorita Loud. —tartamudeando un poco el instructor.

Lori miró a su hermana —. Estás lista para esto Leni? —Leni asiente, pero antes de ir, mira a su hermanito.

—L-Linky. —Habló Leni con un voz temblorosa.

—Si, Leni! Pasa algo? —Respondiendo a su hermana.

Leni tragó un poco de saliva y después comenzó alzar sus brazos —. P-podría darme un abrazo primero? ¿Por suerte?"

Lincoln le sonrió y le dio a Leni el mayor abrazo que pudo, que ella le devolvió con entusiasmo.

—Vas a hacerlo genial, Leni. —Dijo, apretando su agarre —. Creo en ti.

Con eso fue suficiente para que al fin Leni pudiera tener la confianza necesaria para tomar el examen de manejo. El instructor y Leni comenzaron a entrar al vehículo, después el instructor comenzó levantar su tabla y preparó su lápiz para poder escribir.

—Listo cuando lo estés, Señorita Loud. —Dijo el instructor, esperando que Leni hiciera una acción.

Leni asintió, claramente calmada, empezó abrochar su cinturón, luego noto que el inspector no tenía el suyo y le dijo amablemente que se pusiera el suyo, en la cual lo hace. La rubia podía notar que el inspector comenzaba anotar apuntes, y Notando en su rostro, podía saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero era pronto para celebrarlo. Primero checa los espejos que tenía en su alrededor, ajustándolo para que así ella pudiera ver mejor, luego de aseguró que todo estaba en orden para luego sacar las llaves y al fin empezar a encender el vehículo.

Leni miró por el espejo y ve a sus hermanos. Estaba determinada en pasar y no iba a decepcionarlo a sus hermanos, en especial a Linky.

* * *

Pasaron una hora y los dos hermanos ve el auto llegar a la estación del departamento. Esperaron que salieran y después ve a Leni salir junto con el inspector. Se podía notar lo calmado que estaba el inspector, ya que la mayoría de ellos saltaban del auto y besaban al suelo.

Cuando el inspector y Leni se acercaron con los hermanos Loud, el hombre les habló —. Gracias por su paciencia, y Leni. Me impresiona que esta vez hayas logrado manejar bien en este curso de prueba, pero aún así es muy pronto para festejar. Tomará unos mi unos para evaluarte y veremos si pudiste aprobar o no. —El inspector entró al departamento.

Los hermanos miraron a Leni y después comenzaron hacer varias preguntas, pero al final siempre fue la misma respuesta.

—Solo seguí lo que me indicaba hacer. —Esas fueron las palabras que decía la modelista.

Lori sabía de lo que hablaba Leni. El inspector siempre le dice al conductor donde debe ir, pero Leni tenía que poner su parte, el inspector no le dice la acción que debería hacer, ya que era la responsabilidad del conductor saber en qué hacer. También estaba la parte del estacionamiento y las curvas permitidas hacer, siendo esas las pruebas más difíciles.

Al final ambos hermanos entrar al departamento y luego comienza esperar por los resultados. El inspector llega y después comenzó hablar sobre sus resultados.

—Muy bien, Leni quiero decirte que me sorprendes que no hemos chocado con un alto, o atropellar a una anciana. —Los hermanos miraron a Leni, y después ella comienza a defenderse.

—Es que ella estaba en el camino! No tengo la culpa que ella vaya despacio. —Fue lo que ella dijo a sus hermanos.

—Bueno. Al parecer comenzaste muy bien al principio. Aunque olvidasteis unos cuantos factores, cómo checar el limpia para brisas y las luces. —Leni apretó sus manos, ya que se había olvidado de esos pequeños detalles —. En la mitad del curso ibas muy rápida, y no esperaste en cruzar de carril. —Leni ya sentía como sus ojos comenzaba a lagrimear —. Pero después de esto, todo salió bien. —Leni respiro ondo esperaba el resultado —. Leni Loud... 'pasaste'.

Leni exaltó al escuchar lo que dijo su instructor. Había pasado, pasó su examen de conducir. Eso significa...

—Eso quiere decir que yo. —Lagrimas salía de sus ojos.

—Así es, Señorita Loud. Pásate su examen de conducir. Felicidades. —Eso fue lo que dijo el inspector.

Leni cayo de rodillas y después comenzó a llorar, pero no era lagrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

—Lo pase... —Chillo leni con la voz baja.

—Así es Leni! Lo pasaste! —Lori abrazo a su hermanita.

—Así es, Leni. Felicidades! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! —Lincoln se une abrazando a su hermana.

—*Sniff* gracias, hermanos. Gracias por estar aquí...—Leni se levanta y mira a su hermanito —. Gracias por tener fe en mi, Linky. Enserio gracias.

—No hay de que, Leni. Te lo ganaste. —Diciendo Lincoln con orgullo hacia su hermana mayor.

—Señorita Loud, puedes venir conmigo a tomarse una foto para su primera licencia. —Dijo el administrador.

—Por su puesto. Voy en enseguida. —Leni toma su bolsa y fue a un tocador. Luego sale del baño con las ropas que siempre usaba Leni.

—Muy bien, Señorita Loud. Diga cheese. —El Administrador se preparó la cámara.

—Cheese!

 ***¡Snap!***

* * *

Leni miró su licencia. Jamás lo habría conseguido si no fuera la ayuda de su hermano y sus demás hermanas. Realmente les debía mucho, es especial a su hermano.

—Que tanto miras Leni. —Dijo Lincoln llegando a la sala mientras todas las demás hermanas estaba saliendo del comedor.

—Nada. Sabes, Linky, recuerdo mucho la primera vez que me ayudaste a estudiar para mi prueba de manejo. Realmente fuiste muy lindo en ayudarme, incluso fuiste muy paciente conmigo. Ninguna de mis hermanas tiene tiempo para pasar tiempo conmigo, incluso tú no tenías la obligación de hacerlo, pero aún así me ayudaste mucho en poder lograr pasar la prueba. —Leni dijo con un tono feliz lleno de alegría.

—No es necesario, Leni. Yo siempre supe que tu podrías pasar el examen. Yo jamás perdí la fe en ti. —Dice Lincoln, al recordar el día que su hermana mayor había sacado su licencia de conducir.

—Siempre tan lindo conmigo, Linky. Realmente tengo el mejor hermano de todos. —Leni lo levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Las hermanas que estaban presentes no entendía de lo que estaban hablando los dos, pero algunas comenzaba molestarse al ver cómo Leni le estaba dando el cariño a su único hermano, en especial a Lynn que comenzaba crujir sus dientes de ira.

—Jeje, sabes que soy tu único hermano, cierto? —Aclarando ese pequeño detalle.

—No importa, entre todos los hermanos que tengo, tú eres y siempre serás el mejor hermano qué hay. Y lo probaré llevándolos a todos ustedes a la escuela. — Al escuchar lo que había dicho Leni, las otras hermanas solo tragaron saliva, al saber que su hermana mayor iba ser quien las lleve a la escuela.

—Y qué hay de Lori? —Pregunto Lola, esperando que esto sea una mala broma de su hermana mayor.

Leni no le gustaba que la nombrara enfrente de ella, especial cuando su hermano podría ir de inmediato a por ella.

—Lori se siente un poco mal, y me dijo que se quedaría aquí a cuidar a Lily. —Metiendo Leni a sus hermanos.

—Que tal esta, Lori? Tengo que ver y hablar con ella. —Lincoln se separa del abrazo y comienza a subir de las escaleras.

—Espera! —Doy un Grito desesperado, haciendo que Lincoln casi se tropezará de las escaleras.

—Huh?! —Lincoln voltea y mira a Leni.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir. Aún está muy enojada y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella. Así que mejor nos preparamos para irnos temprano a la escuela. —Leni se acercó a su hermano menor.

Por una razón sentía que Leni le había metido. No sabía por que, pero sentía esa sensación en su pecho que le decía 'debería ir a checarla', pero no podía creerse así mismo ya que Leni nunca le mentiría, era la loud más honesta y confiable... bueno no tanto para guardarle secretos, pero si que era honesta del corazón.

—Muy bien, Leni. Confío en ti. Así que todos prepárense porque iremos en diez minutos. —Lincoln dio la orden a sus hermanas.

Las hermanas Loud comenzaron a sudar de miedo, al saber que Leni sería la que los llevara a su escuela.

* * *

Afuera de la casa Loud, Leni estaba sentada en la Vanzilla llevaba puesto su traje especial de conducir. La modelista estaba emocionada, ya que era su tercera vez que manejaba la van. Y estaba muy ansiosa de conducir.

Los hermanos salieron de la casa, cada uno con una expresión de miedo, hasta que al fin una hermana habló.

—Sabes que. Prefiero tomar el autobús si no es molestia. —Luan fue la que habló primero.

—Si yo... también tomaré el autobús. —La difunda en hablar fue Lynn. Aunque en realidad quería pasar tiempo con Lincoln, pero lamentablemente su hermano pasaría estar al lado de Leni, otra razón más para odiarla por arruinar sus planes.

—Yo también lo tomaré. Ya tenía planeado tomar el autobús así que perdón, Leni. —Lucy fue la tercera en hablar.

Lincoln miró a sus hermanas y ve que comenzaron a correr. No podía culparlas siendo que Leni apenas sabía manejar bien.

—No te preocupes que nosotras nos viajaremos contigo. —Eso fue lo que dijo Lana.

—Enserio! Estas Loc-ouch! —Lola sintió un golpe pro departe de su gemela.

—Sería interesante saber lo que la unidad mayor llamada Leni, haya logrado aprender después de semanas sin manejar el vehículo. —Lisa camino y comenzó a sentarse en la camioneta.

Leni estaba feliz, ya que sus tres hermanitas iba a ir de viaje.

—Ya estas listo, Linky. —Esperando Leni que se subiera a la camioneta.

Lincoln miró por arriba y ve la ventana en donde estaba localizado el cuarto de Lori. Realmente quería hablar con ella y preguntarle varias cosas, pero al parecer tendrá que preguntárselo cundo llegue de regreso a clase.

—Linky? —Lincoln dejo de mirar por la ventana y comenzó a subir la camioneta.

—Ya voy, Leni. —Lincoln se sube al asiento del copiloto.

Leni enciende la Vanzilla y después comienza tomar los cambios. Pero antes de moverlo, Lincoln le toma de su mano y después le dice.

—Se que lo harás bien, Leni. Confío en ti. —Con esas palabras de ánimo, hicieron que la modelista ganara confianza y después empezó mover la camioneta.

Las hermanas menores se sorprendieron que Leni no chocara con algo, ya que era lo primero que iba ocurrir. Pero ahora ven como la Vanzilla comienza a celebrar de manera regular, sin tener que sentir la adrenalina de la camioneta.

Leni con cuidado y atención, logra manejar bien la Vanzilla. Sabía que no debía decepcionar a su hermano, ya que le dio toda su fe de nuevo, aparte le agrada mucho que su hermano estuviera sentado junto a ella, ya que hacía ganar aún más confianza en manejar la Vanzilla.

Y así los hermanos Loud comenzaron a irse de la calles de la avenida Franklin, para así llevarlos a todos a la escuela.

* * *

En la colina más alta de Royal woods, un joven muchacho tenía puesto unos binoculares y tenía puesto la mira en una camioneta verde, en la cual estaba su objetivo.

 ***¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!***

El muchacho responde la llamada —. Hola... si... Hay los tengo en la mira... No puedo creer que tenga que usarlo... Lo se, lo se! Se que con eso haré que sus traumas vuelva... Si, si, como sea... Muy bien. * **Click** *. —Cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a usar los binoculares para ver su objetivo

En la mira podía ver la camioneta tomando unas cuantas rutas, pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue ver a un vehículo sospechoso acercándose lentamente hacia la camioneta.

—Así que ya está dando el marcha. Diablo que no debía confiar en el. Pensando que no podría hacer bien mi trabajo. Pero ya verás como lograré tenerlo en mis manos —. Vuelve usar los binoculares.

Vuelve ver a la camioneta y ve a su objetivo que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Al fin te encontré. Es hora que comience el round dos. Y voy a conseguir mi venganza. Ya que yo, 'soy el hombre que consigue todo'! Y tu vida será mía. —Dijo Carson Pingrey, tomando su patineta y comenzando patinar por la colina a toda velocidad.

* * *

En el vehículo misterio.

—Señor... está seguro que debo seguir a la camioneta? —Dijo dudoso el conductor.

—Solo sígalos! Y no preguntes. No te pago para que preguntes, solo sirves para manejar. —Grito un sujeto muy molesto.

El vehículo perseguía a la camioneta versa, en donde se notaba varios jóvenes subidos en ella.

El hombre con una sonrisa maniática, saca un tipo de cañón brillante, y después estaba apuntando a la camioneta.

—Es hora de que ustedes paguen, familia Loud.

* * *

 **Lamento por subir el capituló tarde, es que tenía un bloqueo y por eso me tarde mucho en subirlo. Bueno se que esto es de nuevo relleno, pero finalmente finalizará el arco de Leni. Se que me exageré con esto pero ya al fin vamos a ver muertes... nah ya exageró XD.**

 **Que pasara con Lori ahora que está en la casa sola?**

 **Que pasara con Luan, Lynn y Lucy?**

 **Habrá algo grande en la mall?**

 **Que será el siguiente Olán para Lincoln para que sus hermanas recuerde su cumpleaños?**

 **Por que ahora Leni actúa así?**

 **Lograra Carson Pingrey acabar con Lincoln antes que los demás lo hagan primero?**

 **Quien será el misterioso sujeto que también quiere eliminar a la familia Loud?**

 **Bueno eso es todo amigos. Lamento mucho por no actualizar desde hace dos meses, pero tuvo muchas cosas en que ocupar, y no me daba el tiempo de poder escribir. También vengo avisarles que tampoco voy a estar actualizando siendo que el mes de sep y oct estará más ocupado, en especial jugando muchos juegos que me mantendrá ocupados hasta Noviembre. Así que sin más que decir. Nos leeremos hasta '¡Noviembre!'**

 **Jejeje... (Diablos esto será un viaje loco).**


End file.
